El Dragón y la Sirena
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Natsu después de los sucesos de la torre del cielo se ha estado comportando muy raro, lo cual intriga y preocupa a Fairy tail, un día descubren que Natsu tiene una novia y que Natsu es mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban, Natsu mostrará su verdadera forma de ser acompañado de su Novia Kagura, ambos afrontarán el futuro juntos mientras estrechan aún mas su larga relacion de hace años
1. Descubrimientos

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

 _ **No muerto : seras aquel que aunque caiga de la mas dura manera, se volverá a levantar, aunque tu cuerpo este literalmente muerto, tu alma lo levantara de nuevo para seguir adelante y proteger lo que es valioso para ti, tu voluntad de proteger siempre te mantendrá Vivo, eres y seras siempre el unico que decidirá cuándo tirar la toalla, nadie mas tomara esa decisión por ti, hasta que ese momento llegue viviras perseverando hasta que por fin decidas partir.**_

 _ **Elegido: has pensado todo el tiempo que no tenías nada especial, siempre has vivido en la humildad pensando que tus esfuerzos no harian nada en un futuro, y aun asi eso no evito que las demas personas vieran tu potencial, se necesito de un impulso que te despertara y te obligara a tomar las riendas de tu vida, después de todo no naciste para eso, fuiste elegido por el resto para desempeñar este papel, tus cualidades son las que te hacen merecedor de tal cargo.**_

 _ **Cazador: comenzaste teniendo miedo, es algo que no se puede evitar, entras en un mundo donde el más fuerte sobrevive, donde las multitudes predominan, donde la sociedad determina el valor de las personas por su desempeño en la comunidad, es normal que tuvieras miedo ante tal panorama, pero aun así te adaptaste, no cambiaste tu forma de ser, solo te camuflas, nunca mentiste con respecto a quién eres o que representas, solo cambiaste las reglas que te oprimían a tu favor, ahora no eres la presa de la sociedad, eres ahora su depredador, ahora el único miedo que sientes es de no tener miedo.**_

 _ **Héroe: tu solo te sientes bien cuando sabes que has hecho lo correcto, has ayudado desinteresadamente a quienes lo necesitan, siempre has defendido al inocente, nunca juzgaste a una persona por los comentarios de otros, has velado por el bien de todos, siempre has dado la cara por las personas que necesitan un Héroe, y aunque tu nunca te consideres asi, ya eres poseedor del titulo, otros te han nombrado un héroe, ese cargo no lo decides llevar, se te es encargado y ahora necesitas seguir como hasta ahora porque en algún lugar alguien necesita un héroe.**_

* * *

Hola a Todos!,aqui Masasin en un nuevo Fanfic! ;D,sean bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, siempre me pareció una buena pareja Natsu y Kagura, por lo que quiero explorar por mi cuenta que tanto partido le puedo sacar a esta pareja con "Imaginación", esta historia está creada por mi, por lo que utilizare a muchísimos personajes de Fairy Tail a mi antojo, ciertamente crearé personajes originales para darle un poco mas de emoción a esta historia y más variedad a la hora de una interacción, también modificare o ignorare información de la historia original y sus personajes si está interviene con el relato que quiero escribir, pero dudo que haya información relevante que cause esto, por lo que no se preocupen :D, Advierto que va a haber escenas sexuales en esta historia, por lo que leanla bajo su propio riesgo, una vez dicho todo esto comencemos con el primer capítulo!.

 _ **1)*(Lugar-Tiempo)***_

 **2)-Diálogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (** **Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1: Descubrimientos**_

 _ ***(Magnolia-en la mañana)***_

Era un día hermoso en la ciudad de Magnolia, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol alumbraba toda la ciudad con la temperatura ideal, las calles de la ciudad estaba como siempre, animadas, llenas, vivas y completamente seguras, debido a que en esa ciudad se encontraba el gremio de magos más fuerte de todo Fiore, el nombre de ese fuerte y problemático gremio es Fairy Tail, el cual también era muy conocido por crear muchos daños y desastres en todo el reino de Fiore.

* * *

 _ ***(En Fairy Tail-en la mañana)***_

Dentro de Fairy Tail se podía apreciar un entorno completamente caótico, podías ver a las chicas y algunos miembros masculinos hablando tranquilamente en las mesas de las esquinas, una chica de pelo castaño bebiendo cantidades industriales de alcohol en la barra, mesas y hechizos surcando el aire a muy rápida velocidad debido a unos tres magos masculinos que peleaban en todo el medio del gremio, pero todo esto era completamente normal en Fairy Tail.

Se puede apreciar que en la barra se encontraban dos chicas de cabello blanco, una con el cabello largo y liso y un cuerpo esplendido, la cual es conocida como Mirajane Strauss, y la otra tiene el cabello corto hasta las orejas y un cuerpo solo un poco menos desarrollado que el de Mirajane, ella es Lissana Strauss, hermana pequeña de Mirajane, justamente al lado de Lissana estaba una pelirroja de cabello escarlata, con un buen cuerpo y con el torso cubierto por una armadura de metal, en alguna de las mesas se encontraban a dos chicas conversando amigablemente, una es Lucy Heartfilia, una rubia de buen cuerpo y grandes deudas con respecto a su alquiler, la otra es una chica de cabello azul completamente alborotado hacia atrás, a diferencia de todas las demás ella no tenía grandes atributos en la parte de su pecho, a ella le encanta mucho leer, su nombre es Levy MacGarden y es la chica más inteligente de todo el gremio.

En medio del gremio estaban peleando un chico de cabello negro alborotado y corto, el cual no tiene casi ropa, su nombre es Gray Fullbuster y ataca con magia de hielo, el otro es un chico de pelo blanco que estaba completamente hacia arriba, su nombre es Elfman Strauss y tiene grandes músculos, una gran estatura y un problema con siempre mencionar la palabra "¡HOMBRE!" en una frase, el ultimo es un chico de un cabello alborotado, negro y de un largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su nombre es Gajeel Redfox, tiene muchísimas perforaciones en toda la cara y atacaba con sus manos cubiertas por metal, afuera del gremio se encuentra una chica de cabello azul largo y ondulado hasta por debajo de los hombros, se encontraba admirando a Gray con mucho entusiasmo y corazones en sus ojos, su nombre es Juvia Lockser y tiene una vestimenta para climas fríos aunque más bien hacía un clima caluroso, la chica que bebe cantidades exageradas de alcohol era Kana Alberona, y a su lado se encuentra una chica de menor edad que los otros miembros del gremio, ella se encuentra tratando de evitar que Kana bebiera tanto alcohol, cosa que no daba frutos, su nombre es Wendy Marvell, tiene el cabello azul, liso y de un largo hasta la cintura, pero lo tiene arreglado con dos coletas hacia los laterales de su cabeza.

Extrañamente se podía apreciar en la barra a un chico de 18 años de edad un poco aislado del resto, tenía el cabello rosa y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, era el Dragon Slayer de fuego llamado Natsu Dragneel, era considerado el mago más problemático del gremio, para todos era un gran amigo, gracioso, revoltoso, hiperactivo, protector y amigable, era considerado por todos los presentes como la viva imagen de lo que representa Fairy Tail, normalmente estaría peleando con los otros miembros del gremio, pero después de que comió Etherion en la torre del cielo se le ha visto muy extraño, era más tranquilo, en ocasiones no sabía cuándo estaba con ellos y empezaba a hablar de forma más inteligente y seria, y ahora no se involucraba en las típicas peleas del gremio, aun después de pasar los sucesos de la pelea contra Laxus, la batalla contra "oración seis" o el viaje a "Edolas" él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, todos estaban preocupados por su actitud pero decidieron darle su espacio hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo Natsu de siempre.

Se encontraba un poco preocupado y estaba pensando seriamente mientras veía su vaso de agua con mucha concentración en sus pensamientos, luego de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en medio del gremio, salió volando Gajeel en dirección a Natsu, Gajeel notó la dirección a la cual iba a chocar y sonrió para después posicionarse para atacar a Natsu, con la intención de tratar de animarlo con una buena pelea.

 **-SALAMANDER, PREPARATE!-** , exclamaba Gajeel enérgico apunto de pegarle a Natsu.

El pelirosa por puro instinto se giró con una mirada muy seria, luego le propino un gancho derecho a la cara de Gajeel, lanzándolo contra un muro del gremio, todos voltearon a ver la escena cuando escucharon el impacto, luego Natsu noto lo que había hecho y reacciono un poco nervioso.

 **-emm, lo siento Gajeel, solo actué por puro instinto, espero que estés bien** -, dijo arrepentido Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, después se puso serio de nuevo y se dirigía lentamente a la salida del gremio.

 **-Ey Flamitas!, ven y pelea con nosotros, o es que tienes miedo?-** , decía Gray con un tono egocéntrico mientras se ubicaba frente Natsu.

 **-Gray, de verdad que no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer pero gracias por intentar animarme-** , dijo Natsu de manera neutra aunque se le notaba un poco agradecido mientras se ponía la mano en la frente con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Pero que te está pasando Natsu?!, no puedes aislarte de esta manera del gremio!, puedes** **contarnos lo que sea, nosotros somos familia!-** , exclamaba Erza harta de no poder ayudar a su amigo pelirosa con su situación y su actitud nada normal en él, ella estaba desesperada por ayudarlo desde el principio, pero aun así los demás insistieron en darle su espacio, por lo que tuvo que mantenerse al margen, hasta ahora.

- **Lo siento si los preocupo chicos, pero honestamente solo hay una persona que sabe lo que me pasa y cuando me sienta listo se los contare a todos, entonces Erza, si vas a obligarme con violencia a escupir del porque me siento mal, hazlo-** , dijo Natsu mientras se encontraba cerca de las puertas del gremio, mirando afuera y con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Erza se sorprendió de la manera en la que le hablaba el pelirosa, ella recuerda como él la salvo en la torre del cielo, Natsu con una gran sonrisa le dio una razón para no morir y vivir junto a sus amigos, pero este Natsu no era el que ella conocía, no era el Natsu que todos querían.

 **-Lo repetiré chicos, no me siento bien ahora, por lo que me iré por dos días de viaje, después volveré con más ánimo, por favor no crean que los odio chicos, simplemente digamos que tenga unos malos días,** _ ***Todos estaban muy preocupados por la actitud de Natsu***_ **, y Wendy crees que puedas cuidar a Happy en lo que no estoy?-,** dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa con más alegría.

Wendy con esperanzas en ver recuperado a Natsu asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

 **-Espera Natsu!,** _ ***Natsu se detiene antes de irse por las puertas del gremio***_ **, adonde iras?-** , preguntaba preocupada Mirajane mientras veía al pelirosa en las puertas del gremio.

 **-Me voy a visitar a mi novia para que me alegre-** , dijo Natsu esta vez con una despampanante sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras volteaba a ver a los miembros del gremio.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Natsu decir que iría con su novia, no creían que el pelirosa que todo el tiempo pensaron que era un asexual hiperactivo tuviera intereses amorosos, y lo que los sorprendió aún más era que con solo mencionarla, él recupero su sonrisa de un momento a otro como si nunca se hubiera deprimido.

 **-¡¿QUEEE?!, tienes una novia?!-** , dijo Mirajane impactada y triste por la noticia de que Natsu tuviera una novia, el resto del gremio solo estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, no sabían cómo reaccionar ante lo dicho por el pelirosa.

 **-Si tengo, y es la chica más hermosa de todo el universo-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su resplandeciente sonrisa mientras se ponía ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Lissana, Lucy, Mirajane y Kana sufrieron al escuchar al pelirosa mencionarla de nuevo, ellas estaban interesadas por el pelirosa revoltoso, pero al parecer no tenían ninguna oportunidad con él ahora que sabían que tenía una novia, Erza por su parte estaba choqueada al saber esto, ella veía al pelirosa como su mejor amigo, pero aun así él no le conto nada sobre su vida amorosa, lo cual le ofendió profundamente.

 **-Ahora me voy, nos vemos en dos días** _ **,*todos despiertan de su shock***_ **díganle a Gajeel cuando despierte que lo siento-** , dijo Natsu con su sonrisa, movía una mano en señal de despedida mientras le daba la espalda al sorprendido gremio, luego apenas salió del gremio encendió sus pies en llamas y dio un gran salto para después propulsarse con el fuego, la única que había visto esto era Juvia, la cual se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la habilidad del pelirosa y su cambio de actitud.

Todos se encontraban muy confusos, sorprendidos y preocupados debido al pelirosa.

 **-¡¿Por qué no lo dijo antes**?!-, dijo Lucy enfurecida para tratar de ocultar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo mientras golpeaba con un piño la mesa donde se encontraba.

 **-Tienes razón, porque no lo habrá dicho antes?-** , dijo Mirajane con su sonrisa serena, pero aun así por dentro de esa fachada estaba realmente triste por la noticia de Natsu.

 **-Maldito Salamander!, como pudo noquearme tan fácil, y además viene con esa noticia tan impactante?-** dijo Gajeel con irritación mientras estaba adolorido en un silla.

 **-No entiendo por qué Natsu no nos diría algo tan importante?!-** , exclamo Kana completamente enojada, y el alcohol que bebía solo empeoraba su temperamento.

 **-No lo sé, pero definitivamente tenemos que averiguar quién es?, y como puede hacer a Natsu sonreír en una situación así?-** , decía Erza mientras apretaba los puños con furia, se sentía ofendida por el secreto que les mantenía el pelirosa, pero entonces porque se sentía triste?, porque no se sentía feliz de que su amigo fuera feliz y haya encontrado el amor?.

 **-Yo opino que lo dejemos solo,** _ ***todos voltean a ver a Wendy***_ **pienso que si no nos quiso contar es por algo importante, y ya oímos que cuando esté listo nos contara por lo que deberíamos respetar su privacidad, el haría lo mismo por nosotros-** , dijo Wendy con mucha madures.

Todo el gremio entendió que el razonamiento de la menor era el correcto, por lo que de mala gana todos volvieron a las cosas que estaban haciendo, menos tres chicas, las cuales no permitirían que Natsu les ocultara más cosas a ellas, eran Lucy, Mirajane y Erza, las cuales para seguirle el rastro a Natsu secuestraron a Gajeel para que lo rastree con su olfato de Dragon Slayer, los cuatro empezaron a seguir a Natsu con intenciones de saber todo con respecto a su amigo.

* * *

 _ ***(Con el grupo de Fairy Tail- horas más tarde)***_

Después de varias horas de seguirle el rastro a Natsu, habían pasado por montañas, desiertos y pantanos para llegar a alcanzar al pelirosa, después de todo, él en ningún momento quiso tomar un tren para llegar a su destino más rápido, lo cual fastidio mucho a las tres chicas, pero Gajeel estaba de acuerdo con Natsu, los transportes son la debilidad de los Dragon Slayers, por lo cual le convenía al pelinegro el que su amigo fuera a pie.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Hargeon los cuatro pudieron localizar a Natsu con facilidad, el cual estaba sentado sobre un banco en un parque familiar, los cuatro veían al pelirosa intrigados por la razón de su sonrisa de alegría la cual en ningún momento se borró de su rostro, los cuatro se ocultaron con una pócima de camuflaje y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos cerca del pelirosa.

Después de varios minutos un chica delgada con una figura perfecta y atrayente se acercaba con una sonrisa en dirección al pelirosa, tiene el pelo largo y lacio oscuro, de un color púrpura que cae a la mitad de su espalda, tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho, utiliza una chaqueta negra con decorados en color morado, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos, los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color morado, en las piernas lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta, en su cabeza ata un listón rojo, con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba, que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de algunos animales, es completamente hermosa, varios que la vieran podían decir con seguridad que era más bonita que Erza y Mirajane juntas, tiene unos pechos copa D muy bien formados y un trasero levantado, firme y a la vez suave lo cual lo hace perfecto, y unas piernas de infarto, las cuales eran resaltadas por la ropa que lleva.

Natsu la miro muy contento, se paró y se acercó lentamente a ella alegremente mientras alzaba los brazos para llamar la atención de la chica, ella al notar la presencia del pelirosa sonrió dulcemente para empezar a correr ligeramente en dirección a Natsu, antes de llegar dio un pequeño salto para terminar en brazos de Natsu, el cual la atrapo con cuidado y le dio unas cariñosas vueltas mientras la cargaba por la cintura con mucho cuidado, cuando la bajo ambos se miraron alegres y enamorados, luego se acercaron para besarse amorosamente mientras se expresaban lo mucho que se extrañaban, Natsu acerco a la chica con sus manos aun en su cintura y la chica enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirosa.

Los cuatro miembros que permanecían ocultos estaban sorprendidos ante lo amoroso que era Natsu con su novia, nadie del gremio podría creer lo que ellos estaban viendo en ese momento, pero para estar seguros Erza saco una cámara para tomar fotos de la tierna escena y exponerla ante los demás miembros del gremio, Lucy y Mirajane aguantaban las ganas de llorar de tristeza, ellas pensaban que podían ser ellas las que besaran los labios pero ya era demasiado tarde, Erza se sentía triste y enojada por razones que ella no comprendía, ella era muy tímida con cosas respecto al amor, pero aun así reconocía lo hermoso y necesario que era, pero aun así no toleraba tomar las fotos de su amigo de la infancia con una chica, Gajeel felicitaba mentalmente a su amigo Dragon Slayer por conseguir a su persona especial, Natsu en varias ocasiones le dio consejos a Gajeel para que este se acercara a Levy, de la cual el pelinegro estaba enamorado, Gajeel estaba muy agradecido y se alegró por su amigo pelirosa.

Natsu y la chica se separaron del beso a causa de falta del oxígeno para después poder dirigirse la palabra, **-T-Te extrañe mucho Natsu?-** , dijo la chica con un buen ánimo y un poco avergonzada por el hermoso beso y el bonito reencuentro mientras seguía atada al cuello del pelirosa.

 **-Yo también te extrañe mucho Kagura,** _ ***Natsu le da un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonroja un poco más***_ **pero si apenas nos vimos ayer no entiendo como no puedo pasar ni un momento lejos de ti-** , dijo Natsu mientras se separaban y después le daba la mano a la chica ahora identificada como Kagura.

 **-Y-Yo también lo pienso, ey Natsu, *** _ **el pelirosa voltea a verla con una sonrisa***_ **hiciste lo que te dije?-** , dijo Kagura con curiosidad mientras ambos se sentaban de nuevo en el banco donde estaba antes Natsu, en el cual los miembros estaban ocultos en un arbusto por detrás del pelirosa, ahora podían escuchar perfectamente la conversación de la feliz pareja, Mirajane un poco molesta activo una lacrima para grabar la conversación.

 **-No, no lo hice, lo siento** _ ***Kagura se enoja un poco***_ **es que no quiero enseñarles como soy en realidad, no quiero que piensen que he cambiado y no me quieran más-** , dijo Natsu un poco deprimido mientras veía el suelo con tristeza, luego Kagura abrazo al pelirosa poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos.

 **-Te dije que no tienes que preocuparte, tú tienes que enseñarles tu verdadera fuerza e inteligencia, no quiero que te sigan menospreciando como un tonto destructivo, además necesitas hacerlo, tienes que liberar tu poder cada cierto tiempo, por eso tienes que pelear contra alguien que pueda aguantar una batalla contigo-** , dijo Kagura confortablemente mientras abrazaba cálidamente al pelirosa, el cual le devolvía el abrazo con mucho amor, después se besaron felizmente para volver a separarse.

 **-Lo sé, pero les explico todo?-,** dijo Natsu con mejor ánimo y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Si, o quieres seguir guardándoles secretos a tu familia?-** , dijo Kagura sonrojada mientras miraba feliz al pelirosa.

 **-No!, cuando vuelva les contare todo sobre mi, sobre nosotros y sobre lo que haremos!-** , decía Natsu con una alegre sonrisa, mientras se paraba enérgico del banco, Kagura se paró de una manera más serena y elegante.

 **-Ese es mi Natsu, ahora vámonos a mi gremio, hace tiempo que la maestra Dina no pierde contra ti, Jejeje-** , decía Kagura para después reírse dulcemente, algo que le encantaba a Natsu, este le robo un tierno beso para después sonrojar a Kagura, la cual hizo un pequeño puchero.

 **-T-Te dije que no me los robes en público tonto, s-sabes que n-no me gusta que me tomes desprevenida-** , dijo Kagura con una cara de enojo muy linda e irresistible para cualquier hombre que la viera, curiosamente Gajeel se sonrojo solo un poco al ver la cara de la pelimorada, después de todo era la viva imagen de la belleza y gracia en una chica joven.

Después Natsu le coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla, **-Vamos, sabes que te gusta tanto como a mí, robar besos-** , dijo Natsu mientras sonreía amablemente.

Kagura lo miro aun un poco enojada y después le golpeo la frente con su dedo índice, **(Al puro estilo Itachi)** , causando que Natsu sonriera ante la actitud de su novia, **-Cállate tonto, vamos de una vez o no te robare otro beso nunca!-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa para después tocarse los labios.

Natsu se asustó y asintió mientras se le veía asustado de perder tal privilegio, después le tomo de la mano para empezar a caminar lentamente en otra dirección, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy y Mirajane no tenían palabras para reaccionar ante las cosas que habían oído, las chicas estaban atónitas, no pensaban que el pelirosa fuera así de cariñoso y racional cuando no lo veían, pero todos se preguntaban de que estaban hablando en realidad, no pudieron entender en su totalidad de que estaban hablando, la intriga los estaba matando, pero aun así debían volver al gremio para mostrarles la conversación a todo Fairy Tail, ciertamente estaban un poco apenados de enseñarles a todos la vida privada de Natsu, pero ya que habían tomado fotos y grabado la conversación, seria todo un desperdicio su no lo compartían.

* * *

 _ ***Con Kagura y Natsu. Minutos después)***_

Natsu y Kagura después de irse del parque se dirigieron al gremio de Kagura, el cual era un gremio de puras mujeres llamado Mermaid Heels, estaba en la playa de Hargeon y tenía una temática tropical, cuando entraron al gremio se podía observar un ambiente distinto al de afuera, adentro era muchísimo más lujoso, teniendo muebles caros, un bar de cocteles, mesas de marfil y otras cosas de la clase alta, la diferencia entre esto y Fairy Tail se debía a que las constantes peleas destruían las mesas que tenían, por lo cual era más factible comprar mesas baratas de madera, además de que la mayoría del dinero de Fairy Tail se iba cuando había que pagar las deudas causadas por las destrucciones que causan los miembros.

Al entrar la feliz pareja fueron recibidos por la chicas del gremio, las cuales se encontraban muy nerviosas.

 **-¡KAGURA/NATSUU!-** , gritaron todas mientras se acercaban a la pareja con gran velocidad.

 **-Qué pasa chicas, paso algo malo?-** , decía Natsu preocupado por las miembros del gremio.

Normalmente los reciben con una sonrisa y algunos saludos, y cabe decir que algún silbido atrevido y algún piropo dirigido a Natsu, debido a que es el único hombre al que todas las chicas del gremio no veían como basura, estos silbidos y halagos al pelirosa molestaba significativamente a Kagura, pero Natsu la tranquilizaba mientras evitaba que atacara a las chicas del gremio, las cuales solo sonreían ante los celos de Kagura, el nerviosismo que mostraban las chicas esta vez, siempre fue por problemas con un gremio oscuro muy poderoso o por culpa de la maestra del gremio.

 **-Es la maestra Dina, todo el día ha estado aumentando su poder mágico sin controlarse ni un poco, y esto causa que la gente que pasa cerca del gremio se desmaye-** , decía Milliana, con tranquilidad, ella era un chica de cabello café claro y de un largo que le llagaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, tenía ropas extravagantes y tenía una apariencia similar a un felino.

 **-Ya veo, supongo que tendrás que resolver esto Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo mientras que empujaba a Natsu a el centro del gremio, Natsu solo suspiro con cansancio y fastidio.

Después las chicas en conjunto se fueron a una esquina y gritaron fuertemente, **-¡BIENVENIDO NATSU!-** , para después de un silencio asesino una puerta que se encontraba en el segundo piso del gremio saliera volando hacia el pelirosa, el cual lo esquivo con un salto.

De la habitación donde salió la puerta se habría paso una mujer de 34 años de alta estatura, un cuerpo que pondría en envidia a cualquier chica, menos a Kagura, Mirajane y Erza, tiene el pelo negro largo y lacio, tenía un kimono de decoraciones de flores rosadas y amarillas con tonos negros que cubría sus pechos copa E y sus espectaculares curvas, ella salía de su oficina con brusquedad y emoción en su mirada.

 **-¡¿Dónde está Natsu?!** -, decía la mujer con ansiedad, después miro al centro del primer piso y se encontró con el pelirosa, que la miraba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

 **-H-Hola Diana, este… crees que podríamos no pelear hoy?, es que quiero aprovechar el tiempo con Kagura-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de miedo, mientras sudaba mucho.

 **-No lo creo Natsu, no dejare que pases más tiempo con Kagura, recuerda que siempre pelearemos hasta que te gane, no dejare que Kagura se quede con un hombre que puede vencerme, el hombre más fuerte solo es para la mujer más fuerte, y me ganare ese puesto venciéndote-** , dijo Diana con emoción mientras se posicionaba para pelear.

 **-Pero yo no soy el hombre más fuerte aun, hay hombres mucho más fuertes como los magos santos-** , dijo Natsu aun nervioso mientras estaba tratando de librarse de la situación.

 **-Te equivocas en eso, estoy segura de que eres el más fuerte, después de todo me has vencido algunas veces y yo solo te vencí una, explica que no eres el más fuerte después de eso-** , dijo Diana con un tono de emoción mientras saltaba al primer piso, para encontrarse a solo unos metros de Natsu.

 **-Pero maestra, usted ya ha perdido 28 veces contra Natsu, y en lo único que usted gano fue bebiendo cerveza-** , dijo Milliana con un poco de decepción ante la actitud infantil que tiene su maestra, las otras chicas se encontraban evitando que una muy furiosa y posesiva Kagura atacara a Diana, la cual no les prestaba atención.

 **-Hoy si te venceré Natsu, y después serás solo mío-** , dijo Diana para después relamerse los labios con emoción, algo que estremeció nerviosamente a Natsu.

 **-¡P-P-PARE DE UNA VEZ CON ESTO!-** , grito Kagura con mucha furia.

Las chicas tuvieron que aplicar muchísima más fuerza para evitar que se librara del agarre que la detenía, después de decir eso Diana se dirigió a atacar a el pelirosa, antes de llegar a él, ella salto al aire para después descender con una patada muy potente, la cual el pelirosa evito con cierta facilidad, Diana al encontrase en el piso salto hacia Natsu y arremetió contra el pelirosa para darle distintas patadas y ganchos en distintas direcciones, después le dio una patada en las costillas que lo saco volando hasta un muro del gremio, el cual debido al impacto saco una gran cantidad de humo.

 **-¡NATSUUU!-** , gritaron las chicas perocupadas del gremio mientras veían el muro completamente destruido.

Diana veía sonriente la escena mientras observaba despejarse el humo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Natsu se encontraba allí sin ningún daño grave, solo tenía el polvo del choque en el cabello, después se empezó a sonar los huesos y se estiraba con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¿De verdad se les olvide quien fue quien le gano a la maestra 28 veces?-** , dijo Kagura con muchísimo orgullo en su voz, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba al Natsu con orgullo.

 **-Veo que has estado entrenando Diana, me parece que ahora estas al mismo nivel que Gildarts, pero yo también estoy entrenando constantemente para quedarme al lado de Kagura, por lo que no perderé esta batalla,** _ ***Kagura mira alegre y cariñosamente a Natsu***_ **ahora prepárate que aún no comienza la verdadera batalla!-** , exclamó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras se posicionaba para el combate.

 **-Por eso es que te quiero para mí-** , susurro Diana con emoción, mientras veía al sonriente y dulce pelirosa, Natsu después prendió sus brazos en fuego para después mirar competitivamente a Diana para la batalla.

 **-Así es como deberían ser los demás hombres!-** , decía Diana mientras volvía a posicionarse para pelear, después de unos segundos de silencio ambos se acercaron velozmente para comenzar la verdadera batalla.

Luego de 15 minutos de una dura batalla contra Diana la maestra de Mermaid Heels, Natsu con una ligera sonrisa se encontraba parado con unos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos y uno que otro moretón en las piernas, su rostro tenía un pequeño corte en diagonal en su mejilla de la cual salía una línea de sangre, en el suelo al lado de él se encontraba Diana completamente fuera de combate, ella se encontraba en un estado peor que el de Natsu, tenía muchísimos moretones y quemaduras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y tenía las ropas de su kimono desgarradas y quemadas, las chicas del gremio fueron a atender a su maestra y Kagura fue a atender a Natsu.

 **-Estas bien Natsu?, esta vez te dio más batalla que las otras veces-** , dijo Kagura un poco preocupada por el estado de su novio mientras tomaba con ambas manos un brazo de Natsu.

 **-No te preocupes, ciertamente es más fuerte, pero yo no perderé a la chica que ame desde pequeño, amo en este momento y amare por siempre-** , dijo Natsu con una radiante y esplendida sonrisa, la cual con las palabras dichas por Natsu, causaron que Kagura se sonrojara muchísimo, después se alegró al pensar en las palabras del pelirosa y le robo un beso en los labios.

 **-Tenias razón, a mí también me encanta robártelos-** , dijo Kagura con una hermosa sonrisa para después abrazar a Natsu.

El pelirosa después de que Kagura le robara el beso, se puso extremadamente rojo, no se esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa mientras estaban enfrente de su gremio, pero se alegró muchísimo por estar al lado de la chica que amaba, después de ese dulce momento los miembros arreglaron el gremio, vendaron y curaron a Diana, y después se volvieron a sus asuntos, Natsu y Kagura estaban sentados en la barra para después apreciar a Diana acercándose con una sonrisa.

 **-Bueno Natsu, esta es tu victoria número 29, pero no me rendiré hasta que seas mío,** _ ***Kagura frunció el ceño***_ **espero que te hagas más fuerte Kagura, quiero ganarme el puesto de novia de Natsu derrotándote a ti en condiciones iguales-** , dijo Diana con una sonrisa amable y honesta, Kagura la miro competitivamente mientras se acercaba aún más al pelirosa.

 **-P-Puedes apostarlo Diana, no te dejare que te quedes con MI Natsu-** , dijo Kagura de la forma más posesiva posible, lo cual alegro a Natsu y le saco unas carcajadas a Diana.

 **-JAJA, muy bien dicho Kagura, no dejare de entrenar, por lo que deberías empezar a entrenar más duro si quieres alcanzarme-** , dijo Diana para luego irse con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a hablar con las chicas del gremio, a Natsu y Kagura le salió una gota de sudor al ver la cambiante actitud de la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

 **-Supongo que volveremos a entrenar verdad?-** , decía Natsu mientras acercaba a Kagura desde su cintura.

 **-Creo que esta vez deberíamos entrenar por separado, quiero sorprenderte para la siguiente vez que nos veamos-** , dijo Kagura con entusiasmo y determinación mientras veía a los ojos a su novio.

 **-No tengo problemas, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos ahora, pero te importaría después venir conmigo a Fairy Tail, será más fácil contarles a todos si estas tu conmigo-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de vergüenza mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Kagura miro la dulce reacción del pelirosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

 **-Claro que si, sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré allí para ti, así como tú siempre lo estuviste para mí-** , decía Kagura con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, Natsu sonrió de igual forma y abrazo a Kagura cálidamente.

Después al terminar el día, Kagura le pidió permiso a Diana para ir a Magnolia por unos días, a lo cual Diana le respondió afirmativamente, después de recibir el permiso Natsu y Kagura se separaron para verse al siguiente día, Natsu se dirigió al hotel que siempre concurría cuando la visitaba, y Kagura se fue a la residencia del gremio, en la cual habitan todas las chicas del gremio.

Los siguientes dos días la feliz pareja se la pasaron paseando alegremente por las calles de Hargeon, conversaron de las cosas que hicieron en ausencia del otro, y como de costumbre ambos peleaban en el bosque amistosamente para medir sus poderes y después iban de compras, esto ciertamente le parecía bien a Natsu, si quería mostrar quien era de verdad a sus compañeros del gremio tendría que vestirse de una forma que lo demostrara a la perfección, por lo que gracias a los gustos de Kagura, lograron encontrar las ropas perfectas para Natsu.

Después de que pasaran los 2 días, ambos se dirigieron en tren a Magnolia, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al Dragon Slayer, durante el trayecto el pelirosa se encontraba en un estado muy deplorable, se encontraba al borde de las náuseas mientras se sentía de lo peor, no podía moverse libremente y tan solo sentía unas ganas de vomitar inimaginables, pero aun así no lo hizo para suerte de todos los pasajeros, esto debido a que Kagura al ver el estado de su novio, lo colocó en su regazo como usualmente hacia cuando salía con él en algún transporte, y luego acariciaba su cabellera rosa, lo cual para Kagura es muy tranquilizante, debido a que es muy suave, sedoso y se sentía el color corporal que irradiaba Natsu.

Durante varias horas de viaje la feliz y enamorada pareja llegaron a la ciudad de Magnolia, fueron a dejar las cosas de Kagura en la casa de Natsu, una vez allí el pelirosa se colocó sus nuevas ropas, las cuales llevaría a partir de ahora, y luego cuando ambos estaban listos, se dirigieron al gremio de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***(En Fairy Tail- cuando el grupo de Erza volvió el mismo día que se fueron)***_

Después de haber grabado y tomado fotos a un feliz y enamorado Natsu con su novia pelimorada Kagura en Hargeon, el grupo de Erza, Gajeel, Lucy y Mirajane volvía a Fairy Tail con la preciada información que habían encontrado, Lucy estaba realmente molesta con ella misma, por culpa de su indecisión no logro conquistar el corazón del pelirosa, ella en varias ocasiones había considerado el revelarle sus sentimientos a Natsu, pero por culpa de pensar que él era un idiota asexual se echaba para atrás.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Lucy se encontraba en una mesa del gremio con las manos en su mentón mientras ella miraba hacia la mesa fijamente, dando la impresión de que estaba pensando en algún muy serio, se veía como una pequeña peliazul se acercaba un poco preocupada a su amiga rubia.

 **-Lucy?,** _ ***Lucy despierta de sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a su amiga Levy con un rostro un poco sorprendido***_ **Podemos hablar un momento?-** , dijo Levy con suavidad en su voz mientras veía atentamente a su amiga.

 **-A-Ah, dime Levy, que pasa?-** , decía Lucy aun despertando de sus pensamientos, le daba una sonrisa falsa a Levy mientras le daba espacio para que se sentase.

Levy preocupada por la actitud de su amiga, se sentó al lado de ella para luego mirarla fijamente, **-¿Qué te pasa Lucy?, te sientes mal o algo?-** , dijo Levy con amabilidad y suavidad, mientras le tomaba del hombro a su amiga.

 **-N-No sé de qué hablas Levy, yo me encuentro muy bien-** , dijo Lucy sin quitar su sonrisa falsa, pero por adentro estaba planteándose decirle a su mejor amiga que es lo que le ocurría.

 **-No puedes mentirme Lucy, te conozco muy bien para saber que te está pasando algo,** _ ***Lucy agacha la mirada con tristeza***_ **puedes decirme lo que sea, yo siempre te apoyare en todo lo que pueda,** _ ***Lucy alza la mirada para ver los ojos de Levy***_ **, para eso son las mejores amigas no?-,** dijo Levy con una dulce sonrisa que le dio valor a Lucy para hablar, Lucy miro alegremente a su amiga contarle su problema.

 **-Veras Levy, he pensado en confesarle mis sentimientos a Natsu, pero no sé si el amor está en la mente de él-** , dijo Lucy con esperanzas de obtener una respuesta que le de la seguridad para hacerlo.

Levy no se sorprendió ante la revelación de Lucy, ella sabía los sentimientos que la rubia tiene por el pelirosa, ella notó como Lucy miraba a Natsu con una enorme sonrisa mientras lo veía pelear o reírse con los miembros del gremio.

 **-Yo pienso que deberías confesarte** _ **, *Lucy la mira atentamente***_ **no sabes si Natsu también siente lo mismo por ti, pero no pierdes nada diciéndoselo, después de todo Natsu aprecia a sus amigos más que nadie, por lo que dudo que te vaya a tratar de manera diferente,** _ ***Lucy asiente con la mirada baja***_ **, pero si te corresponde tendrás una relación muy feliz con el chico más alegre del gremio-** , dijo Levy con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizante.

Lucy se alegró por el apoyo de su amiga y luego la abrazo agradecida, después se separó para mirar a Levy de forma burlona, **-Me das consejos a mí, pero tú tampoco te le has confesado a Gajeel-** , dijo Lucy pícaramente mientras le daba pequeños codazos a el hombro de Levy.

 **-P-Pero eso es diferente Lucy, s-sabes que él no se fijaría en alguien como yo-** , dijo Levy nerviosa mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-No puedes decir nada más, ahora que me dijiste que me confiese, yo también te apoyare para que te confieses, por lo que después te apoyare con tu relación con Gajeel-** , dijo Lucy mientras se paraba con emoción de su asiento.

Levy la miraba nerviosa, pero después sonrió al ver a su amiga ya animada, Levy se retiró para irse a comprar ingredientes para cocinar su cena, dejando a Lucy esperando la llegada de Natsu al gremio para confesarse, después de varios minutos de espera, llego Natsu igual que siempre, con una gran sonrisa y un saludo al gremio.

 **-¡HOLA CHICOS!-** ,exclamaba Natsu mientras entraba al gremio con una gran sonrisa.

A Lucy siempre le gustaba ver la alegre actitud del pelirosa, parecía ser una llama de felicidad y luz en medio de un mundo de oscuridad y temor, lógicamente ella hizo esa comparación por su hábito de escribir novelas, Natsu se acercó a la barra para poder saludar mejor a los miembros habituales, y en eso saludo a Lucy, la cual se encontraba sentada en la barra.

 **-Hola Luce, como estas?-** , dijo Natsu sin cambiar su expresión de felicidad, cosa que hizo que Lucy se sonrojara levemente.

 **-Hola Natsu, yo estoy bien gracias,** _ ***Natsu asiente mientras se sienta al lado de Lucy***_ **oye Natsu *Natsu voltea a verla*, tú estás enamorado de alguien?-** , dijo Lucy con nerviosismo en su voz.

Natsu se extrañó y se asustó por la pregunta de la rubia, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar mientras sudaba, su estómago soltó un fuerte gruñido llamo la atención de ambos, **(salvado por la campana :v)** Natsu aliviado aprovecho para cambiar de tema.

 **-Tengo muchísima hambre, Mira!, por favor tráeme algo de comer!-** , exclamaba Natsu con su sonrisa característica.

Luego Mirajane llego con un plato grande de carne, que Natsu inmediatamente empezó a devorar como loco, mientras veía al pelirosa comer tan rápido y bruscamente la comida, Lucy pensó que Natsu no tenía ningún interés en el amor, solo pensaba que era Asexual y no le interesaba tener un relación cuando podría estar entrenando o luchando sin sentido, Lucy un poco deprimida se dirigió a su casa para distraerse escribiendo, se sentía un poco decaída, pero cuando llegara el momento en el que Natsu tuviera intereses amorosos, ella estaría allí para confesarle sus sentimientos.

 ***Fin de Flashback***

* * *

Mirajane se culpaba así misma por la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, si ella hubiera sido más abierta con sus sentimientos, ahora mismo estaría con el pelirosa en vez de Kagura, podría abrazarlo, besarlo y reír junto a él todo lo que quisiera, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para quedarse con el corazón del Dragon Slayer, ya alguien se había apoderado del amor de Natsu.

 ***Flashback***

Desde la supuesta muerte de Lissana, Mirajane estaba completamente deprimida ante la muerte de su hermana menor, ella no iba al gremio y se quedaba encerrada en su casa, comía muy poco y lloraba todas las noches hasta la madrugada, un día en los que ella no iba al gremio, la puerta de su casa fue tocada por Natsu, el cual estaba muy preocupado por Mirajane, por lo que vino a alegrarla y apoyarla para poder superar la muerte de su mejor amiga, Mirajane deprimida y con lágrimas abrió la puerta para encontrarse al pequeño pelirosa con una canasta de comida.

 **-Hola Mira, me preguntaba si puedes dejarme pasar para hablar-** , dijo Natsu con una cara seria y confortable mientras se acercaba a la deprimida Mirajane.

 **-No quiero Natsu-** , dijo Mirajane con un poco de enojo.

No podía hablar en la estado emocional en el que se encontraba, Natsu escucho lo que dijo, pero aun así no le hizo caso y entro a su casa corriendo sin quitar su mirada.

 **-¡NATSU!-** , grito furiosa Mirajane para tratar de detener a Natsu, pero este aumento la velocidad y corrió al segundo piso.

 **-¡NATSUUU!-** , grito nuevamente Mirajane un poco más molesta.

Luego lo siguió corriendo hasta que llego adentro de la habitación de Lissana, una vez adentro Mirajane recordó aún más a su hermana y se puso a llorar despavoridamente, Natsu que estaba frente a ella, se acercó para abrazarla de una forma amable, confortable, cálida y protectora, sorprendiendo muchísimo a Mirajane, la cual dejo de llorar para dirigir su atención al pequeño pelirosa.

 **-No llores Mira,** _ ***Snif***_ **deberías saber que a Lissana no le gustaría vernos así,** _ ***Snif*,**_ **ella querría que saliéramos adelante, que no nos deprimamos por su ausencia, solo… ¡TIENES QUE VIVIR POR ELLA!-** , dijo Natsu mientras aumentaba los sentimientos que transmitía mediante el abrazo, luego de oír eso Mirajane y Natsu lloraron durante media hora, luego de eso se separaron con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

 **-Ahora tu iras nuevamente al gremio conmigo Mira, no dejare que vuelvas a enfrentar estas cosas sola, por lo que yo cargare la mitad de tu peso-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa resplandeciente que alumbro la tristeza que sentía Mirajane, la cual con un ligero sonrojo miro alegre al pelirosa.

 **-Está bien Natsu, Gracias-** , dijo Mirajane con muchísima gratitud.

Después de eso Natsu se quedó hasta la noche mientras hablaban con mejor ánimo mientras ambos comían los Sándwiches hechos por Natsu, desde ese día Mirajane cambio su personalidad y apariencia a la actual, siempre sonreía y apoyaba a los demás porque quería hacer lo mismo que el pelirosa, siempre con una enorme sonrisa y ayudaba a lo demás desinteresadamente, eventualmente Mirajane desarrollo estos sentimientos amorosos pero nunca se armó de valor para decirle lo que siente al pelirosa.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Gajeel estaba feliz por su compañero, después de todo él pelinegro también estaba enamorado y estaba seguro de que si él lograba estar en una relación con Levy, Natsu lo felicitaría por su relación con mucha alegría.

 ***Flashback***

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail mientras Gajeel se encontraba en una de las mesas mientras veía atentamente a Levy, la cual estaba leyendo un libro con muchísimo entusiasmo mientras al lado de ella se encontraban Lucy, Wendy, Lissana y Kana, Gajeel se encontraba pensando en cómo hacer para acercarse a la pequeña peliazul, después de que él la ataco cuando perteneció a Phamton Lord, y después se unió a Fairy Tail y la conoció mejor, notando lo amable, divertida, dulce, tierna e inteligente que ella es, debido a estas cualidades y a muchas más se fue enamorando de ella, y con esto su arrepentimiento por haberle hecho daño aumentaba muchísimo, él ha estado preocupado por no poder cambiar la manera en la que ella lo veía a él, por lo que se encontraba en un serio problema, para su suerte Natsu noto la forma en la que Gajeel veía a Levy, por lo que con una gran sonrisa se fue a la mesa en la que se encontraba el pelinegro.

 **-Ey cabeza de cubeta-** , dijo Natsu de manera alegre mientras se sentaba al lado de Gajeel, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

 **-D-Dime Salamander-** , dijo Gajeel sin humor de formar una pelea con el pelirosa.

 **-Te gusta Levy?-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa más tranquila mientras observaba expectante a Gajeel, el cual al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa se puso increíblemente rojo de vergüenza, después inmediatamente se enfocó en Levy, la cual para suerte de él no lo estaba viendo.

Luego volteo a ver a un Natsu sonriendo mientras reía por lo bajo, **-C-Como sabes eso Salamander?!, acaso alguien más sabe sobre esto?!-** , exclamo Gajeel en el oído del pelirosa, el cual al recuperarse de las risas negó con la cabeza, lo cual alivio enormemente a Gajeel.

 **-Es** _ **muy obvio, cuando no estas peleando la ves a ella todo el tiempo con una sonrisa, *Gajeel se sonroja mas pero conserva su típica mirada seria***_ **pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre esto,** _ ***Gajeel se alivia al escuchar las palabras de Natsu***_ **, entonces yo te daré consejos para que te acerques más a Levy-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su alegría al aclarar los sentimientos de su amigo por su amiga Levy.

 **-P-Pero de que hablas Salamander?!-** , pregunto Gajeel con nervios sin elevar mucho su tono de voz para que nadie los escuche.

 **-Ya lo oíste, sé que te sientes culpable por lo que hiciste, pero ahora que confirme que estás enamorado sé que tú eres el que más sufre por el arrepentimiento,** _ ***Gajeel**_ _ **se sorprende ante la forma en la que el pelirosa descubrió en lo que pensaba***_ **, por lo que yo te daré consejos, y antes de que contestes, dale un libro llamado "La Divina Comedia", te aseguro que se alegrara muchísimo por eso, nos vemos después, tengo que irme con Happy a una misión-** , decía Natsu con una amplia sonrisa mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta del gremio junto a Happy que lo esperaba en las puertas del gremio.

Gajeel solo se quedó inmóvil ante todas las cosas que dijo el pelirosa, estaba aliviado de que no le contara a nadie sobre su enamoramiento, luego solo salió del gremio en busca del libro que le dijo Natsu, aunque pareciera absurdo Gajeel estaba siguiendo un consejo de Natsu, después de conseguir el libro se lo entrego a Levy diciendo de que creía de que le gustaría, cosa que le fascino a la pequeña peliazul, el que el chico del cual estaba enamorada le entregara algo y que le diera el famoso libro que ella no ha podido leer hasta ese momento, con mucha gratitud y alegría empezó a hablar más seguido y de forma natural con Gajeel, cosa que el pelinegro agradeció muchísimo a él pelirosa, a partir de ese día siempre le pedía consejos a Natsu para acercarse más a Levy.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Erza por su parte estaba realmente confusa sobre que sentir exactamente, ella se sentía frustrada por no haber sabido de esto antes, pero aun así sentía otras cosas con respecto al noviazgo de su amigo de la infancia, solo pensaba en los bonitos recuerdos que le dio el pelirosa, las cosas que hizo por ella y las veces que él la hizo sentir especial.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Era una tarde normal en las calles de Magnolia, mientras que dos niños caminaban por la calle mientras que un pelirosa llevaba de la mano a un pelirroja, en ese momento Natsu llevaba a Erza a un lugar que según él a ella le iba a encantar, Erza se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad de saber a donde la llevaría el tonto pelirosa.

Después de varios minutos de caminar, por fin habían llegado a su destino **, -Aquí esta Erza, la cosa que más te va a gustar en el mundo!-** , dijo Natsu mientras apuntaba a una pastelería, Erza estaba muy confundida, y lo reflejaba en la expresión que le mostraba a Natsu.

 **-Veras, en mi última misión me dieron un poco de pastel de fresas, y fue la primera vez que me comí uno, pero fue la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida!, por lo que quiero que también lo pruebes,** _ ***Erza se conmovió ante las intenciones del pelirosa***_ **y no te preocupes, me dijeron que me iban a dar un trozo gratis, por lo que será solo para ti-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba a la pastelería, para después de unos minutos salir con una caja rosa con detalles rojos.

 **-Ahora que Natsu?-** , dijo Erza sin saber qué hacer si la caja estaba cerrada.

 **-No puedes comértela aquí, tienes que ir a un lugar bonito para disfrutarla aún más-** , decía Natsu mientras caminaba hacia el bosque con la caja en brazos.

Erza con un poco de disgusto siguió al pelirosa en dirección a un monte con buena vista al cielo, al llegar Natsu le dijo a Erza que se recueste de un árbol que había cerca, cosa que ella hizo, Natsu saco el pedazo de pastel de fresa, el cual tenía una suculenta fresa en la cima de este, en ese mismo momento se estaba formando el atardecer más hermoso que Erza hubiera visto en su vida, Natsu le dio el pastel con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Erza!, prometo que el siguiente te daré algo mejor!-** , dijo Natsu para luego darle a Erza una radiante sonrisa que opacaba el hermoso atardecer.

Erza se ruborizo y después le dio un probado al pastel, cosa que la volvió completamente loca, el pastel estaba riquísimo y completamente bien acompañado de un atardecer magnifico y un pelirosa de un corazón puro, Erza no se podía sentir más feliz en ese momento.

 **-Muchas gracias Natsu, solo tú y el maestro se acordaron que era hoy-** , dijo Erza con alegría mientras tenía unas pocas lágrimas de alegría.

 **-No te preocupes Erza, siempre puedes contar con que no te dejare atrás-,** dijo Natsu para después recostarse del mismo árbol que Erza para ver el atardecer.

 **-Siempre estaremos todos juntos, eso nos incluye a ti y a mi Erza, entonces no te preocupes porque siempre me tendrás a mí-** , dijo Natsu mientras le sonreía a Erza y se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar, Erza sonrió muy tiernamente mientas oía las palabras del pelirosa, el detalle, la vista, el pastel y las bonitas palabras de Natsu, causaron que ese sea uno de los mejores momentos de Erza con Natsu.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

La imagen de ese momento pasaba por la mente de Erza confundiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba, ***Porque no estás conmigo Natsu?, acaso no te quedarías conmigo?, o es que no me dejarías atrás?...en que estoy pensando?!, yo solo amo a Jellal, no me interesa Natsu… o sí?, NO!, ES IMPOSIBLE!*** , pensaba Erza mientras tenía una batalla mental contra ella misma.

Sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo muy confusos para la pelirroja, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos ruidos, ellos habían llegado por fin a la entrada de Fairy Tail, una vez adentro con un poco de dificultad por parte de las tres chicas, les enseñaron las imágenes del pelirosa besándose con su novia, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Kana, la cual se fue del gremio mientras parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar, todos en el gremio no salieron del shock hasta pasados varios minutos.

 **-N-Natsu está besándola!-** , dijo Gildarts con sorpresa y orgullo por su "hijo".

 **-No lo puedo creer, además es más bonita que cualquiera del gremio!-** , dijo Wakaba para luego ser apaleado por Erza, Lucy, Mirajane y Lissana, las cuales le pegaron por el comentario, pero ciertamente era incluso más atractiva que ellas, pensaban un poco desanimadas las chicas, Erza no sabía exactamente por qué le importo eso?, por qué le importaba que el pelirosa tuviera de novia a una chica más bonita que ella?.

 **-Flamitas de verdad que se lo tenía bien guardado-** , dijo Gray con un poco de molesto, que su mejor amigo y rival lo superara no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

 **-De verdad que no era Asexual-** , dijo Macao con tristeza mientras le daba dinero a su hijo Romeo, el cual había apostado con Macao la sexualidad del pelirosa.

 **-Ahora que hacemos?-** , dijo Laxus sin creer que el pelirosa quien el consideraba un germano pequeño había conseguido pareja primero que él.

 **-Nada, solo esperaremos hasta que nos cuente él, hasta entonces ni una palabra sobre esto-** , dijo Makarov muy alegre mientras bebía cerveza para pasar la sorpresa, todos volvieron a sus asuntos para tratar de olvidar la situación, pero antes de que se fueran.

- **Esperen!, tenemos más que enseñarles!-** , grito Mirajane captando la atención de todo el gremio.

Se acercaron nuevamente y Mirajane les hizo escuchar la conversación que tuvieron Natsu y Kagura mientras tenía la lacrima en su mano, todos estaban asombrados de lo bien que se llevaba Natsu con su novia, y confundidos ante las cosas dichas por Kagura, no entendían lo de mostrarles su inteligencia y poder, al principio Gray diría una broma pero después escucho que Kagura decía lo de que lo consideraban un "Tonto Destructivo", a lo cual todo el gremio agacho la cabeza menos Gildarts y Makarov, todos se sentían apenados de que el pelirosa supiera que ellos habían pensado así de él.

Después se escuchó el resto de la conversación y al terminar todos estaban callados hasta que Makarov llamo la atención de todo el gremio, **-Escuchen mocosos, ciertamente la novia de Natsu tiene razón, deben dejar de considerar a Natsu así, él es un miembro muy valioso del gremio así como un valioso hijo para mí, por lo que no quiero que ninguno de ustedes lo vuelva a menospreciar, ahora no quiero que digan nada sobre esto, está bien?-** , dijo Makarov de la forma más sería posible, todo el gremio asintió y con cierta dificultad dejaron el asunto en el olvido, menos una rubia, una peliblanca y por extraño que le pareciera, una pelirroja con armadura.

* * *

 _ ***(Con Natsu y Kagura-el día en el que ambos llegan a Fairy Tail)***_

Después de salir de la casa de Natsu, la pareja se dirigió a Fairy Tail con intenciones de revelar todo lo sucedido con su relación y lo que le estaba pasando a Natsu, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano mientras conversaban del como explicarían todo, en algún punto Kagura pudo notar que Natsu estaba un poco decaído.

 **-Estas listo Natsu?-** , dijo Kagura con preocupación en su voz mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro del pelirosa.

 **-Si, estoy listo, pero no puedo quitar de mi mente la opción de que no me acepten como soy-** , dijo Natsu con tristeza mientras veía al suelo.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Idiota,** _ ***Kagura le da un codazo un poco fuerte a Natsu en las costillas***_ **, deberías saber que ellos te aceptarían tal cual como eres, no es acaso tu familia?-** ,dijo Kagura con una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Natsu.

 **-Tienes razón, lamento preocuparte-** , dijo Natsu dándole una sonrisa amable a su novia pelimorada.

 **-No entiendo que haría yo sin ti-** , decía Natsu con cariño mientras acercaba a Kagura desde su cintura.

Kagura con un ligero sonrojo solo se dejó llevar y ambos se besaron cálidamente para expresarse su amor, después se separaron lentamente mientras se miraban con una sonrisa.

 **-Y-Yo diría lo mismo, pero no pienses en eso, siempre estaremos juntos tú y yo-** , dijo Kagura con un sonrojo muy notable mientras miraba hacia otra dirección por la vergüenza, pero mantenía una sonrisa que confortaba al pelirosa.

 **-Te amo, ahora vámonos al gremio, no debemos dejar que esto se posponga más-** , dijo Natsu con alegría en su voz para después tomar de la mano a Kagura y salir corriendo en dirección al gremio, lo cual alegro a Kagura por el mejor ánimo que ahora tenía su novio, después de 10 minutos llegaron al gremio para encontrarse en frente de las puertas del gremio cerradas.

 **-Vamos a ello Kagura-** , dijo Natsu con entusiasmo mientras se preparaba para dar una fuerte patada a las puertas para abrirlas.

 **-Está bien, demuéstrales quien eres en verdad Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con cierta alegría mientras daba unos pasos atrás con una expresión neutral.

Después Natsu dio una fuerte patada a las puertas para abrirlas de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio que voltearon a ver la entrada donde se encontraba el pelirosa y a atrás suyo una hermosa chica peli morado.

 **-Hola chicos, ya llegue-** , dijo Natsu un tono de voz más maduro y con una mirada serena mientras sonreía levemente a Fairy Tail.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Entonces este fue el primer capítulo de la historia de Natsu y Kagura, espero que le haya gustado y dejen un Preview de que opinaron sobre este Fanfic, estare escribiendo esta historia al mismo tiempo que "Historia del Supremo" por lo que posiblemente vaya a haber un lapso de tiempo donde subo un capitulo de cada uno, por lo que posiblemente vaya a durar unos tantos dias.

Voy a dar detalles sobre la personalidad de Kagura en este relato, Kagura: es la hermana de Simón, el cual fue asesinado por Jellal en la torre del cielo, es una chica honorable, tierna cuando esta apenada o avergonzada, es muy dulce cuando esta en confianza, le gusta mucho las cosas bonitas, como peluches o ropas de pequeños, es calculadora y fría a la hora de un combate, es un tanto picara cuando se lo propone, es muy amable y sincera con la mayoría de las personas, se avergüenza facilmente cuando es tomada por sorpresa por Natsu, o por cualquier insinuación o comentario pervertido o lujurioso dirigido hacia ella.

Sus ropas fueron cambiadas a unas de mi preferencia, solo imaginen la ropa como si fuera una versión más oscura y cool de las ropas originales, pero de verdad que cuando me hice a la imagen me gusto mucho el diseño, desafortunadamente no sé dibujar bien, por lo que no podre poner a Kagura con las ropas que relato en la imagen de la historia, pero supongo que simplemente pueden hacerse a la imagen con las ropas originales que Kagura lleva.

Por último quiero comentar que apoyo que quien quiera dejar un favorito, deje tambien si puede un Preview comentando cualquier cosa sobre la historia, debido a que no creo que cueste mucho dejar tu opinión sobre que te parecio, y ademas al leer sus comentarios me puedo inspirar más a continuar con esta historia, sin nada mas que decir me despido, ADIOS!.


	2. Historia de una Unión

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Hola de nuevo!, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo de la historia de Kagura y Natsu, me emociona mucho escribir fanfic por algunas ideas que me gustaría introducir por lo que me esforzare para mostrar algunas ideas mías y otras que he leído pero quiero desarrollarlas a mi manera, quiero recalcar que modificó y alteró aspectos de la historia original, por lo que sí aprecian problemas en cuanto a edades o sucesos, no se preocupen por esas lagunas, si no las menciono es que no tienen relevancia en la historia que quiero contar, si a caso alviden siquiera esos sucesos y tan solo disfruten del relato, le mando unos saludos a **"Braian Alan Dragneel"** y a **"jimsop098"** , ahora si comencemos con el capítulo 2! :D.

 _ **1)*(Lugar-Tiempo)***_

 **2)-Diálogo-**

 **3)*Pensamiento o acción***

 **4) (** **Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Las canciones mencionadas en el relato pertenecen a sus respectivas bandas o grupos, por lo que no son de mi propiedad ni hechas por mi._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO: Historia de una Unión**_

 **-Hola Chicos, ya llegue-** , dijo Natsu de una forma más madura y serena después de abrir las puertas del gremio con una fuerte patada.

Todos en el gremio lo miraron muy sorprendidos, Natsu había cambiado su apariencia a una más adulta y fuerte, tiene puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, de los cuales salían una cadenas de sus bolcillos y era un poco holgado, dando completa libertad de movimiento a la hora de una batalla, en la parte de los pies era cubierto por unas botas negras de estilo militar que le llegaban hasta por encima de los tobillos, tienen detalles en forma de flamas rojas a los laterales, lleva una camisa de color rojo que se apretaba a su torso, tiene escrito en color negro "King of Fire", encima lleva un chaleco negro con capucha y sin mangas, dejando ver las mangas de la camisa roja y el resto de los fuertes brazos del pelirosa, el chaleco estaba abierto por el medio dejando ver la camisa que lleva el pelirosa, y por ultimo su característica bufanda alrededor de su cuello, más elegante y apretada, todos en el gremio se quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la nuevas ropas del pelirosa.

Después de unos segundos, Natsu tomo a Kagura de la mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección al centro del gremio.

 **-H-Hola Natsu, bienvenido de nuevo, quién es la chica que te acompaña?-** , dijo nervioso Makarov sentado en la barra con orgullo al ya saber la respuesta del pelirosa.

 **-Ella es mi novia Kagura Mikazuchi-** , dijo feliz Natsu con una leve sonrisa sin quitar su expresión de serenidad.

 **-M-Mucho gusto soy la novia de Natsu, un placer conocerlos al fin Fairy Tail-** , dijo Kagura nerviosa con un ligero sonrojo causado por la presentación tan abierta de su novio, ella realizo una reverencia al maestro con mucho respeto.

Todos los miembros masculinos estaban hipnotizados por la hermosura que tenía el pelirosa como novia, es elegante, tierna e increíblemente atractiva a simple vista.

 **-Un placer conocerte Kagura, una pequeña pregunta** _ ***Kagura voltea con curiosidad a Gildarts***_ **, porque te interesaste en este pequeño idiota-** , dijo orgulloso Gildarts con una abundante sonrisa mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Natsu en señal de confianza.

 **-B-Bueno, no tengo palabras para describir el porqué, p-pero supongo que por ser simplemente tan amable, confiable, protector, dulce y servicial, s-supongo que simplemente por ser Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa y con un fuerte sonrojo mientras se ponía sus manos en sus mejillas con nerviosismo.

Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Erza solo veían la escena con mucho disgusto mientras que en sus mentes afirmaban lo dicho por la peli morado, después Erza agito la cabeza rápidamente tratando de sacar eso pensamientos de su cabeza.

 **-Oye abuelo, crees que pueda hacer el examen de clase S antes?-** , dijo Natsu serenamente mientras se acercaba al maestro, todos en el gremio se sorprendieron ante la petición del pelirosa.

 **-S-Seguro Natsu?, recuerda que el otro medio es derrotando al mago más fuerte del gremio!-** , dijo un impactado Makarov con sorpresa en su voz mientras veía preocupado al pelirosa.

 **-Y ese soy yo!, estás seguro de que crees poder vencerme mocoso-** , dijo Gildarts de forma arrogante y con una sonrisa competitiva mientras elevaba su poder mágico, causando que los miembros más débiles del gremio tengan una respiración agitada, ni Natsu ni Kagura se inmutaron en lo más mínimo ante esta presión.

 **-Estoy seguro Gildarts, vamos a fuera y te demostrare de que estoy hecho realmente-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y una sonrisa serena mientras caminaba hacia afuera del gremio.

Gildarts con cierta emoción lo siguió mientras bajaba su poder mágico, Kagura con una pequeña risa los siguió elegantemente, Makarov y el resto del gremio estaba profundamente preocupado por la paliza que iba a recibir el pelirosa por parte del as de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de Fairy Tail- Minutos después***_

Después de ubicarse todo el gremio en el campo de batalla, los espectadores se sentaron en las gradas mientras que se veía a Natsu a solo unos metros de Gildarts con una serenidad nada común en él según sus compañeros del gremio, Kagura solo veía a Natsu con una sonrisa mientras estaba sentada en medio de Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Lissana y Kana, Makarov se dirigió al medio para dirigirse a los combatientes.

 **-¡ATENCION, LAS REGLAS SON MUY SENCILLAS, CUANDO DEROTES A TU OPONENTE O CAUSAS QUE SE RINDA, GANAN AUTOMATICAMENTE, CON ESO DICHO COMIENZEN!-** , exclamo preocupado Makarov para dar inicio al combate.

Gildarts estaba en silencio mientras empezaba a elevar su poder mágico con más potencia, Natsu tan solo se quedó inmóvil mientras veía sereno al peli naranja.

 **-No funcionara eso conmigo, por lo que te sugiero pelear seriamente Gildarts-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad para también elevar su poder mágico a un nivel mayor que el de Gildarts, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a Makarov y Gildarts, menos a Kagura.

 **-Ese tonto sabe que no debe mostrar su fuerza tan a la ligera-** , dijo Kagura irritada y con disgusto mientras seguía observando al pelirosa que tiene como novio.

 **-Cuando Natsu se hizo tan fuerte?!, está rivalizando en poder a Gildarts?!-** , pregunto Mirajane con mucha sorpresa mientras sentía como la presión mágica. aumentaba.

 **-Es cierto!, cómo es posible que pueda elevar su poder hasta ese nivel?!-** , preguntaba un muy sorprendido Gray con molestia mientras sentía el abrumador poder del pelirosa.

 **-Deberían prestar atención al combate, después Natsu y yo aclararemos todas sus dudas después-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad mientras los demás espectadores entendieron y se quedaron observando en silencio.

Natsu prendió sus mano en fuego y se corrió en dirección a Gildarts, Gildarts se posiciono para recibir el golpe, dado que pensaba que no le afectaría como siempre ha sido en un combate contra Natsu, el pelirosa llego al lado de Gildarts para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, el cual le afecto significativamente al mago peli naranja, Gildarts ante el golpe retrocedió varios metros para después tocarse el abdomen muy adolorido.

 **-¿C-Cómo es posible?!-** , exclamaba Gildarts con cierto enojo mientras miraba al pelirosa que estaba al frente suyo, Gildarts estaba tocándose el abdomen muy adolorido mientras se recompone nuevamente.

 **-No te debes confiar en una batalla anciano, te puedes llevar varias sorpresas si lo haces-** , decía con una leve sonrisa Natsu mientras se volvía a acercar a Gildarts con mucha velocidad.

 **-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó con fuerza Natsu para luego exhalar una larga línea de fuego que se convierte en una gran bola de fuego.

La cual Gildarts esquiva con cierta dificultad, Gildarts después se acercó al pelirosa para después empezar a atacar desde cualquier dirección que le fuera posible, Natsu por su parte solo estaba evitando todos los ataques con cierta facilidad, después el pelirosa se separó unos metros de Gildarts.

 **-¡GARRA DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó Natsu para después encender sus pies con una llama muy grande para aumentar la potencia de sus patadas.

Natsu se dirigió contra Gildarts para después darle una serie de patadas muy fuertes al as de Fairy Tail, el cual los cubría pero aun así le dolía el impacto que estos causaban, se separó un poco para después tomar el la iniciativa en los golpes, los cuales impactaban de lleno en el cuerpo del pelirosa, pero este en ningún momento quito su sonrisa serena.

Gildarts se molestó y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando al suelo, causando que la arena cubriera a Natsu, después de unos segundos el humo se despejo para mostrar al pelirosa todo cubierto de arena, pero sin ningún daño significativo en su cuerpo.

 **-De verdad que eres muy fuerte Gildarts, pero eso no es suficiente, *Gildarts se molesta un poco* por favor ve con todo y utiliza tu magia sin miedo, después de todo no sería divertido vencerte si te estas conteniendo-** , dijo Natsu esta vez con una brillante sonrisa, Gildarts solo sonrió para después incrementar el aura de poder que lo envolvía, la cual era de un color blanco con tonos negros.

 **-¡CRASH!-** , exclamo Gildarts para después lanzarse al ataque con su magia cortando en pequeños cubos todo lo que lo tocara.

 **-PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , grito Natsu para después envolver sus puños con grandes llamaradas de fuego, los cuales cuando iban a golpear a Gildarts fueron convertidas en cubos y desaparecieron, pero entre el fuego apareció un puño desnudo de Natsu que impacto en el rostro a Gildarts mandándolo contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Todo el gremio estaba asombrado ante el poder y habilidad que demostraba Natsu, no solo estaba peleando seriamente contra el mago más fuerte del gremio, sino que estaba dominando el combate sin mucha dificultad, Gildarts se paró con dolor en su cara, para después liberar una gran cantidad de poder, la cual se dirigió a su puño Izquierdo.

 **-Has demostrado ser muy fuerte Natsu, pero terminaré todo con este golpe-** , dijo Gildarts con emoción mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a Natsu con su puño al lado de su costilla izquierda.

 **-Yo también creo que debería terminar esto de una sola vez-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad, después se posiciono para gritar con ímpetu y potencia, **-¡ESPADA CUERNO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** exclamó Natsu para después encender todo su cuerpo con fuego, después se impulsó con fuego en sus pies para embestir a Gildarts.

 **-¡CRASH PUNCH!-** , exclamó Gildarts al estar a punto de pegarle a Natsu, al estar a punto de impactar el puño de Gildarts en el abdomen de Natsu, el pelirosa se posiciono con fuego de una forma completamente paralela a la superficie del suelo, causando que Gildarts fallara su ataque y Natsu le impactara con un fuerte cabezazo en la cara a Gildarts, mandando a Gildarts al suelo nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba muchísimo más herido.

 **-¡FINAL CRASH!-** , exclamó Gildarts y se levantó con dificultad para después atacar a Natsu con un puño con toda su mágica, tras él aparecía una gran bola de energía blanca del tamaño del gremio.

 **-¡AGARRE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó Natsu para evitar el ataque de Gildarts y tomar su rostro con la palma de la mano izquierda, después formo una enorme llamarada de fuego que impacto en todo el rostro a Gildarts, dejándolo fuera de combate y con fuertes quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Todo los miembros del gremio estaban sin palabras ante la batalla tan intensa que habían presenciado, nadie nunca antes ha podido vencer a Gildarts en una pelea, y él era capaz de volverse un mago santo si así lo quisiera, pero aun así había perdido en un combate contra Natsu, después del shock inicial, Wendy corrió a curar a Gildarts.

 **-Por fin demuestra de lo que es capaz-** , dijo Kagura con alegría, luego se levantó de su asiento para después dirigirse junto a su novio Natsu.

 **-Hola Kagura!, cómo crees que lo hice?-** , pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos para recibir un abrazo por parte de Kagura.

- **Lo hiciste muy bien, pero aun así deberás demostrar de lo que eres capaz con todos tus poderes-** , decia Kagura con alegría mientras abrazaba a Natsu con mucho cariño.

 **-Está bien, pero primero-** , Natsu levanta la cara de Kagura por el mentón y después le roba un profundo beso, el cual causa que Kagura se sonroje y después corresponda con igual intensidad, después de unos minutos se separaron con un hilo de saliva que unía sus labios.

 **-Mi recompensa-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hermosa novia sonrojada ante la repentina acción de su novio.

 **-I-Idiota, me las pagaras después-** , dijo Kagura muy avergonzada mientras se aferraba al pecho de Natsu para evitar que todos la vieran sonrojada.

Todo el gremio veía asombrado la escena, nunca pensaron que Natsu, fuera así de fuerte y que tuviera a una novia tan bonita, de verdad que los estaba sorprendiendo mucho ese día, al pasar unos minutos, todos se dirigieron al gremio con muchísimas preguntas hacia el pelirosa.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro de Fairy Tail-minutos después***_

Natsu se sentó en medio de una mesa mientras Kagura se encontraba a su lado, Makarov estaba frente a él y el resto del gremio estaba alrededor de ellos con mucha expectación.

 **-Como lograste hacerte tan fuerte Natsu?-** , dijo Makarov esta vez con más seriedad, pero tenía muchísima curiosidad ante el poder del pelirosa.

 **-Creo que lo diré de la forma más sencilla abuelo, desde que me uní a Fairy Tail habría podido hacerme clase S-** , declaro Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza con vergüenza, todos en el gremio no podían creer en tal declaración.

 **-Eso es imposible Natsu!, si hubieras sido tan fuerte, porque nunca pudiste vencer a Erza!-** , exclamaba una muy sorprendida Kana con verdad en sus palabras mientras se acercaba más a la pareja.

 **-Es cierto, no pudiste ser así de fuerte cuando entraste al gremio!, yo también te vencía en ocasiones!-** , exclamo Gray con mucha confianza en sus palabras mientras se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar de forma presumida.

 **-Verán, si me hubiera hecho clase S, hubiera tenido que ir a misiones más peligrosas y más largas, por lo que no tendría tiempo para visitar a Kagura, entonces decidí fingir que era débil, y solo buscaba pelea con la intención de alegrar al gremio-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras miraba a Kagura con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida dulcemente por la peli morado.

 **-Maldición, esto es algo que es difícil de creer, pero no creo que tengas intenciones de mentir Natsu, después de todo nos acabas de demostrar que tan fuerte eres-** , decía Makarov con serenidad mientras estaba camuflando que no podía creer que ese pequeño niño que siempre era derrotado por Erza siempre se estuviera conteniendo.

 **-Y-Y cómo se conocieron ustedes eh?!-** , pregunto Mirajane con su típica pero malévola sonrisa mientras liberaba un aura asesina alrededor de ella, la cual atemorizo a muchos miembros masculinos del gremio.

 **-B-Bueno, es una historia muy larga-** , dijo un poco avergonzada Kagura mientras trataba de pasar del tema con nervios.

 **-¡TENEMOS TIEMPO!-** , gritaron Lucy, Mirajane, Erza y Kana con mucha ansiedad, los chicos se asustaron y tan solo asintieron con miedo de que ellas los mataran por decir que no, Natsu se puso serio para después empezar a relatar su historia.

 **-Ok, todo comenzó hace 11 años…**

 **...**

 ***Flashback***

Hace 11 años en un día soleado, se encontraba en un prado verde una pequeña niña de cabellos morados con una vestimenta completamente rasgada y quemada.

Ella se encontraba llorando mientras caminaba sosteniendo una espada con una funda color blanco con detalles rojos, a lo lejos apareció un niño de cabellera rosa con una ropas comunes pero desgastadas y una bufanda blanca hecha de escamas de dragón.

El niño se encontraba un poco triste por perder a su padre, pero cuando vio a la niña llorando sobre un campo verde, corrió en dirección hacia la pequeña para ver si podía ayudarla.

 **-Oye estas bien?, necesitas ayuda?-** , preguntaba el pequeño preocupado mientras se acercaba al niña, la cual al verlo se puso nerviosa y apunto al pelirosa con la espada aun enfundada, demostrando que no sabía utilizarla en lo absoluto.

 **-¡ALEJATE DE MI!-** , grito la pequeña con temor mientras caminaba hacia atrás, para después tropezarse y caer hacia atrás causando que se lastime el tobillo.

 **-Tranquila, no te haré daño en lo absoluto, te encuentras bien?, que te paso?-** , preguntaba el pequeño con notoria preocupación por la niñita lastimada mientras la veía muy atentamente.

 **-No estoy bien,** _ ***Snif***_ **mi pueblo fue destruido y mi hermano secuestrado por unos encapuchados** _ ***Snif***_ **, ahora solo quiero volverlo a ver-** , dijo la lastimada pequeña con muchísima tristeza entre sollozos mientras trataba de tapar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

 **-No te preocupes, ya estas segura, me asegurare de ayudarte a buscar a tu hermano,** _ ***la pequeña levanta la mirada para ver al pelirosa***_ **yo también estoy buscando a alguien-** , dijo el niño con tristeza mientras tenía una mirada un poco decaída y apretaba sus puños.

 **-A quién estás buscando?-** , pregunto la pequeña con curiosidad mientras levantaba la vista al pelirosa.

 **-Estoy buscando a mi padre, desapareció sin decir nada, y he estado buscándolo desde hace 2 semanas sin comer ni dormir-** , dijo el pelirosa con pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza saliendo de sus ojos, la niña al verlo comprendió que también estaba triste, solo y preocupado por su pariente desaparecido.

 **-Pero no me rendiré en encontrarlo, estoy seguro de que lo encontraré si me hago fuerte porque de seguro me dejo por ser muy débil, y tranquila porque también te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano,** _ ***la pequeña se sorprende ante las palabras del pelirosa***_ **es un promesa-,** declaraba el pequeño con mejor ánimo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza que se encontraban aún en sus cuencas.

 **-Es una promesa!** -, exclamó la peli morado con una sonrisa de alegría al encontrar a alguien en la misma condición que ella.

 **-Cuál es tu nombre?-** , pregunto el pequeño pelirosa con curiosidad mientras se acercaba en atender el tobillo lastimado de la pequeña, la cual alegre por el gesto sonrió con suavidad.

 **-Me llamo Kagura Mikazuchi, Y tu cómo te llamas?-** , pregunto Kagura con delicadeza mientras el niño la vendaba con una tira de su propia ropas.

 **-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, es un gusto conocerte Kagura-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a Kagura, la cual con alegría tomo la mano de Natsu para después pararse.

 **-Digo lo mismo Natsu, ahora que hacemos?-** , preguntaba Kagura con curiosidad pero feliz mientras levantaba la espada que ella llevaba con ella.

 **-Primero vamos a buscarnos ropas nuevas y comida para que nos alimentemos-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa, después de su encuentro los pequeños se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano, donde Natsu con su magia de fuego atrajo a mucha gente, la cual les dio el dinero necesario para ropas y comida, Natsu y Kagura se ubicaron en una pequeña cueva no muy lejos del pueblo, y una vez allí Natsu hizo una fogata para pasar la noche.

 **-Qué tipo de magia usas exactamente Natsu?-** , pregunto Kagura con curiosidad mientras veía al pelirosa consumir un poco del fuego de la fogata.

 **-¡Utilizo magia de Dragon Slayer de fuego, gracias al entrenamiento que me dio mi padre Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego!-** , exclamaba Natsu con alegría y orgullo por su magia, Kagura estaba asombrada ante las palabras de Natsu, ella no se esperaba que el padre de Natsu fuera un dragón.

 **-Y tu Kagura?, que tipo de magia usas, puede que nos sirva-** , dijo Natsu volteando a ver a Kagura con una sonrisa alegre.

 **-Mi magia es de gravedad, pero aun así no se utilizarla muy bien, y la única arma que tengo es mi Archenemy-** , dijo Kagura mientras miraba sus manos con neutralidad y después señalaba la espada que se encontraba detrás de ella.

 **-Está bien, con el tiempo aprenderás a utilizar ambas cosas, por ahora solo busquemos un gremio al cual unirnos-** , dijo Natsu sereno mientras se recostaba en el suelo para observa el techo de la cueva con unos ojos alegres.

 **-Natsu?, tú en algún momento ya no estarás a mi lado?-** , preguntaba una triste Kagura mientras miraba al pelirosa con ojos llorosos, el cual al escuchar la pregunta de la peli morado se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

 **-No digas eso!, yo nunca me iría de tu lado, siempre estaré contigo, siempre!-** , exclamaba Natsu seriamente mientras le tomaba las manos a Kagura, la cual se alegró enormemente ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Natsu, yo también estaré contigo siempre-** , dijo Kagura con una dulce sonrisa dirigida al pelirosa, el cual se avergonzó un poco y después le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tras eso Kagura y Natsu se acostaron para dormir plácidamente mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, hasta ese momento no estuvieron con alguien que estuviera en su misma situación, solos, sin parientes y con miedo, pero juntos eran felices, alegres y no sentían nada relacionado con el miedo.

Pasaron los días y los pequeños se toparon con muchísimos peligros, bandidos, criaturas y secuestradores, gracias a la fuerza de Natsu podían vencerlos sin mucho problema, pero cada vez eran más y más peligrosos, cosa que preocupaba a Natsu con respecto a Kagura, la cual no podía defenderse ante ellos.

Después de mucho viaje los pequeños llegaron a la ciudad de Hargeon, una vez allí Natsu se enteró de que había un gremio en al cual podían unirse, por lo que él junto a Kagura se dirigieron al gremio con mucha emoción, pero una vez allí ambos se deprimen al notar un cartel afuera del gremio que decía que no se permitían los hombres en el gremio.

 **-Kagura,** _ ***Kagura voltea a ver a Natsu un poco decepcionada***_ **creo que deberías unirte a este gremio para que estés segura-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confortable y serena dirigida a Kagura.

 **-Pero qué estás diciendo Natsu?!, tenemos que unirnos al mismo gremio!-** , exclamaba Kagura alterada sin entender por qué Natsu decía eso, se supone que ambos tenían que estar juntos.

 **-Lo se Kagura pero aquí podrás estar segura, aquí habrá personas que te protejan y te enseñen a utilizar tu magia, tu podrás tener una verdadera familia y no a un niño sin dinero como yo-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de tristeza pero sin quitar su sonrisa mientras trataba de convencer a Kagura de unirse al gremio.

 **-NO QUIERO!, no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero estar al lado tuyo, me lo prometiste, ME PROMETISTE QUE ME AYUDARIAS A ENCONTRAR A SIMON!, ME DIJISTE QUE TE QUEDARÍAS A MI LADO!-** , exclamaba Kagura con mucha tristes y negación mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza de sus ojos café, ella después se aferró fuertemente al pecho de Natsu, el cual estaba demasiado triste pero aun así no quería entristecer más a Kagura llorando, él quería reconfortarla con su sonrisa.

 **-L-Lo se Kagura, cuando yo encuentre un gremio vendré a visitarte todas las veces que pueda, y seguiré tratando de encontrar a Simón, y nunca me iré de tu lado, siempre que me necesites allí estaré para ti,** _ ***Kagura dejaba de llorar lentamente***_ **por favor únete a este gremio, te juro que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca estarás sola, porque yo estaré allí para ti-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kagura, la cual estaba triste pero aun así acepto el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron del abrazo y Kagura había dejado de llorar, **-Ya lo juraste, por lo que más te vale cumplirlo con tu vida idiota-** , dijo Kagura con mejor ánimo limpiándose sus lágrimas y arreglándose su cabello.

 **-Lo sé, dentro de poco vendré a verte, hasta entonces espero ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte Kagura-** , dijo Natsu con mucho entusiasmo mientras le daba un sonrisa amable y alegre a Kagura.

 **-Lo haré, veras que me voy a ser tan fuerte como tú!-** , dijo Kagura con entusiasmo mientras mostraba su puño en señal de determinación.

 **-Es por eso que me gustas-** , dijo Natsu por impulso para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Kagura, poniéndose completamente roja ante el acto de Natsu, Kagura no podía articular palabra por las vergüenza, entonces Natsu con una sonrisa tocó la puerta del gremio para después salir corriendo en otra dirección.

 **-¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO KAGURA!-** , gritaba Natsu mientras se despedía de Kagura con una gran sonrisa.

Kagura sonrió ante la actitud del pelirosa y después fue recibida por un miembro del gremio, la cual le dio la bienvenida y la unió al gremio de Mermaid Heels, después de dejar a Kagura en Mermaid Heels.

Natsu se dirigió al bosque de Magnolia, una vez allí empezó a entrenar arduamente, para mejorar su contenedor mágico y su fuerza física, después de unos tres años de entrenamiento, en los que visitaba a Kagura 3 veces por semana, llego a obtener una cantidad de poder que igualaba a un mago de clase S, después fue encontrado de casualidad por Makarov, el cual lo unió a Fairy Tail a la edad de 10 años.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

 **-Y eso fue lo que paso hasta que me uní al gremio-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras veía completamente enamorado a Kagura, la cual le devolvía la mirada con muchísimo amor, ambos a vista de todos estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro, posiblemente debido a todos los años en los que fortalecían su relación.

Todo el gremio veía a la feliz pareja con muchísima sorpresa, no pensaron que el pequeño Natsu que ellos conocían hizo todo eso con intenciones de proteger a la peli morado, se contuvo con el propósito de estar más tiempo al lado de ella, y lo peor es que era la acción más romántica que habían oído, el tener que asegurarse de que este feliz y protegida aun sino está contigo, el auto sacrificio que un pequeño Natsu hizo conmovió a todos en el gremio.

Pero con exactitud cuatro chicas sentían mucho dolor al escuchar la historia, Mirajane y Kana se sentían completamente tristes al saber que nunca tuvieron un oportunidad con el pelirosa, debido a que aun antes de unirse al gremio, Natsu ya se encontraba enamorado de Kagura, Lucy se sentía triste al ver las sólidas bases de su relación, el ver la emotiva y romántica historia de su encuentro la hizo ver lo mucho que Kagura había pasado junto a Natsu, y ella en definitivo no podía lucha contra eso.

En cambio Erza se sentía muy confusa ante la historia del pelirosa, ella experimentaba una sensación de vacío al recordar todos los bonitos momentos que paso al lado del pelirosa, toda esas veces el corazón del pelirosa ya le pertenecía a alguien más, ella solo era un amiga, ella comprendía la hermosura del acto que hizo Natsu por mantener segura a Kagura, y reconoce que ambos son muy felices por la unión que formaron a lo lago de los años, pero aun así no podía aceptar eso y ella no sabía porque exactamente.

 ***Con que antes de entrar al gremio?, todo este tiempo él pensaba en ella, todo el tiempo solo fui una buena amiga?, no soy suficiente?, no soy merecedora de él?... un momento!, que estoy pensando?!, yo SOLAMENTE amo a Jellal, es imposible que sienta algo por Natsu, después de todo él… ya tiene a alguien*** , estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Erza confundiéndola mucho más de lo que antes estaba, después Natsu volvió a hablar atrayendo la atención de todo el gremio.

 **-Después de unirme al gremio, las veces en las que podía visitar a Kagura disminuyeron, por lo tanto tenía que pasar más tiempo con ella, debido a esto me presente ante Mermaid Heels para notificar que sería el novio de Kagura-** , dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pena y luego volteo a ver a Kagura para que continuara.

 **-Una vez que menciono lo de novio, todo el gremio y la maestra se disgustaron con la presencia de Natsu, lo cual también se debía al pensamiento que tienen ellas sobre los hombres, la maestra Diana se enfureció y lo reto a un combate para evitar que una miembro de su gremio saliera con un** _ **"sucio hombre"**_ **-** , dijo Kagura con serenidad para después soltar una pequeñas carcajadas, las cuales eran tan tiernas que hicieron sonrojar a todos los miembros masculinos del gremio, lo cual molesto muchísimo a las chicas del gremio.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!, DIANA?!, DIANA FULLMER?!,** _ ***Kagura y Natsu asienten con una sonrisa***_ **¡ELLA ES LA MAGO SANTO NÚMERO CINCO!-** , exclamaba Makarov con mucho asombro mientras veía con unos ojos saltones a la pareja.

 **-Si, lo misma, ella retó a Natsu a un combate cuando él tenía 11 años, por lo que me preocupe muchísimo por Natsu, pero aun así le ganó a la maestra sin mucha dificultad, lo cual causó que el gremio aceptara nuestro noviazgo-** , dijo Kagura con felicidad mientras mostraba un muy ligero sonrojo mientras miraba a Natsu.

 **-Me estás diciendo que Natsu venció a un mago santo cuando tenía 11 años?!, entonces por qué en todas sus batallas importantes parecía completamente nivelado a las circunstancias?!-** , dijo Laxus sin poder creer tal declaración, el pequeño que siempre considero menos fuerte que él había vencido a un mago santo a tan corta edad.

 **-Eso es porque, que pensarías si te derroto a ti, a Brain o a Jellal de un solo golpe?, eso causaría sospechas, por lo que tuve que contener mis fuerzas para dar un buen espectáculo, jaja-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa para después reír mientras se tapaba la boca.

Todo el gremio no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, todo este tiempo que veían al pelirosa sufrir o perder mientras parecía dar todo de sí, era todo parte de una elaborada fachada.

 **-Bueno, sé que puede parecer una mala excusa, pero si quieren pueden confirmarlo,** _ ***Todos prestan atención a Kagura***_ **vayan a Mermaid Heels y confirmen que Natsu le ha ganado 29 veces a la maestra Diana-** , dijo Kagura serena mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Natsu.

 **-29 VECES?!-** , grito Gildarts con mucha sorpresa ante el número de victorias contra un mago santo por parte de Natsu.

 **-Bueno, después de vencer a Diana y pasar tiempo en Mermaid Heels, Natsu se ganó la confianza y el cariño de todo el gremio… MUCHO CARIÑO A DECIR VERDAD!-,** exclamó Kagura liberando un aura asesina mucho mayor al de las chicas del gremio, lo cual atemorizó tanto a hombres como a mujeres, después Natsu la abrazó para calmarla lentamente. **(Nada da más miedo que una chica con novio que es muy posesiva T-T)**

Todos no entendían a qué se refería Kagura con lo que dijo por lo que Levy se acercó con curiosidad, **-No entiendo, a qué te refieres?** -, pregunto Levy con un poco curiosidad y miedo mientras se acercaba a oír a la peli morado.

 **-Bueno, es que después de vencer a la maestra, ella y varias del gremio han empezado a coquetearle a él, con intenciones de quedarse con él,** _ ***todos en el gremio se sorprendieron ante la noticia de que varias chicas estaban interesadas en el pelirosa, los hombre solo maldijeron al pelirosa por su suerte, incluyendo a Makarov y Gildarts***_ **la maestra siempre que Natsu me visitaba, retaba a Natsu a una batalla en la que siempre perdía, pero tiene la intención de ganarse el puesto de novia venciendo a Natsu, según ella** _ **"porque el hombre más fuerte debe estar con la mujer más fuerte"**_ **-** , dijo Kagura aun molesta para después dar un fuerte suspiro para desahogarse.

 **-Entiendo, yo también me pondría así si trataran de quitarme a Gaj!-** , decía Levy con normalidad hasta que noto lo que iba a decir, después se puso completamente roja y volteo a ver a Gajeel, el cual se encontraba completamente rojo mientras trataba de disimular mientras veía al techo del gremio, después con mucho nerviosismo se colocó detrás de Lucy para escuchar a la pareja nuevamente.

 **-Supongo que la reconoces Erza, pero ella es la hermana de Simón-** , dijo Natsu con mucha seriedad mientras observaba la mesa con tristeza.

Después de decir esto Natsu decaído se paró y se dirigió al baño lentamente para dejar a Kagura junto a todo el gremio, Erza inmediatamente recuerda a la pequeña niña que salvo aquella vez antes de ser secuestrada por los seguidores de Zeref, después reconoció que el apellido de Kagura es el mismo que el de Simón, Erza se deprimió un poco al penar en el odio que tendría la peli morado por Jellal.

 **-Ya Natsu me contó todo sobre la torre del cielo, por lo que ya sé que mi hermano Simón está muerto por culpa de Jellal, pero no lo odio más ni deseo su muerte,** _ ***Erza se sorprende ante la declaración de Kagura*,**_ **no lo odio es porque le haría muchísimo daño a Natsu, él me contó que tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Jellal pero aunque le ordenara a su cuerpo hacerlo para liberarme a mí de mi odio, él simplemente no podía, no podía matar a Jellal, eso es algo que afectó mucho a Natsu, estaba completamente triste y arrepentido por no haberme librado de mi odio hacia Jellal por lo que se culpó por varias semanas,** _ ***Fairy Tail recuerda que la actitud que ha tenido el pelirosa recientemente concuerda desde los eventos sucedidos en la torre del cielo***_ **por lo que él y yo afrontamos juntos esto para que superáramos esto juntos, por eso ya no odio a Jellal y no deseo su muerte, tampoco te culpo por la muerte de Simón, tan solo quiero vivir felizmente al lado de Natsu-,** dijo tranquilamente Kagura con un tono amable y con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba a una Erza decaída.

 **-Y sobre todo Gracias,** _ ***Erza levanta la mirada muy confusa***_ **Gracias por salvarme cuando era pequeña, sino fuera por ti ahora no estaría el lado de Natsu, te lo agradezco mucho-** , decía Kagura agradecida para luego darle una reverencia a Erza.

 ***Porque estoy triste?, porque me arrepiento de salvarla?, seguro solo estoy un poco enferma, no es nada importante, verdad?*** después de unos segundos volvió Natsu con unos rasguños en su mejilla derecha, parecía que se había pegado un puñetazo en su cara, pero nadie quería mencionar nada, Natsu con tristeza se sentó al lado de Kagura, la cual volteo a verlo con pena.

 **-No vuelvas a culparte Idiota!,** _ ***Pellizco***_ **sabes que ahora ya no tengo ningún resentimiento, por lo que no te castigues más y sigue adelante conmigo!-** , exclamaba Kagura con furia mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del pelirosa con muchísima fuerza.

 **-E-E-Entiendo!, por favor suéltame!, suéltame que me duele mucho!-** , suplicaba Natsu con muchísimo dolor impregnado en sus palabras.

Todo el gremio normalmente reirían ante tal escena, pero al saber que todo este tiempo el pelirosa había estado sufriendo y ellos no lo ayudaron ni apoyaron, tan solo le dieron su espacio, ese simple hecho los atormentaba enormemente, Natsu siempre que podía ayudaba a cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail sin esperar nada a cambio, pero ellos en cambio lo dejaron solo para que se recuperara él mismo.

 **-Entonces abuelo, ahora soy un mago clase S?-,** preguntaba Natsu adolorido mientras se sobaba ambas mejillas con delicadeza.

 **-S-Si Natsu, ahora eres un mago clase S y el mago más fuerte del gremio-** , decía Makarov con un poco de sorpresa y alegría al decir esas palabras, todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos ante el ascenso de rango que tuvo el pelirosa en tan poco tiempo, gracias a revelar su verdadero poder.

- **Bueno maestro, que sepa que no iré a la isla Tenrou para los exámenes normales,** _ ***Makarov y Gildarts se sorprenden***_ **, él porque es muy sencillo, nadie tendría un espíritu combativo contra el mago que venció al ex mago más fuerte del gremio, lo que trato de decir es que mi presencia allá es innecesaria, más bien seria contra producente por lo que me quedare a cuidar el gremio en su ausencia-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras observaba al maestro Makarov, el cual tenía su mano en su mentón de forma pensativa mientras analizaba la propuesta de Natsu.

 **-Tienes razón Natsu, te encargo el gremio en lo que nosotros no estamos-** , dijo Makarov sonriéndole a Natsu, el cual solo devolvió la sonrisa con más intensidad.

 **-Ahora si no hay más preguntas, yo me llevare a Kagura en una cita por Magnolia, nos vemos!-** , dijo Natsu con alegría mientras se paraba de la mesa y tomaba la mano de Kagura a mucha velocidad, la cual un poco sonrojada acepto la brusca invitación.

Todo el gremio aún tenía que analizar y aceptar todo lo visto y oído, por lo que decidieron dejar que la feliz pareja se vaya a su cita tranquilamente, por lo cual Natsu y Kagura se dirigieron a la salida del gremio para después perderse de la vista de todos, cinco chicas no estaban de acuerdo con dejar solos a la feliz pareja, una no sabía exactamente por qué, pero aun así juntos con las otras fueron sigilosamente detrás de la pareja para espiarlos.

* * *

 _ ***(En las calles de Magnolia- 10 minutos después)***_

Después de salir del gremio, la feliz pareja se dirigió al distrito comercial de Magnolia para ver qué harían en su cita, mientras no muy lejos de ellos andaban 6 chicas persiguiéndolos con muchísimo cuidado.

 **-Una pregunta, porque seguimos a Natsu y a Kagura en su cita?-** , preguntaba Levy con un poco de nervios, la cual fue traída a la fuerza por Lucy.

 **-Es sencillo, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Natsu no le haga nada malo a Kagura, seguro que hace alguna estupidez y terminan rompiendo, cosa que NO queremos-** , dijo Mirajane con su típica sonrisa, pero lógicamente tenía otras intenciones para perseguir al pelirosa y a su novia peli morado.

 **-Pero están conscientes de que Natsu posee un muy potente olfato de Dragon Slayer?, él puede saber que nosotras los estamos siguiendo-** , decía Lissana un poco preocupada por ser descubierta por el pelirosa enamorado.

 **-No se preocupen, la poción que les hice beber en el gremio causa que nuestro olor no fuera percibirle para nadie alrededor de 4 horas-** , decía Kana mientras mostraba el frasco de la poción completamente vacío.

 **-Miren!, se están alejando!-** , exclamaba Lucy para alertar a las chicas, las cuales se movilizaron para seguir a la pareja.

Natsu y Kagura caminaban de la mano felizmente hasta que Kagura se fijó en un lugar interesante, **-Mira Natsu!,** _ ***Kagura señala a una tienda con un gran micrófono en el cartel***_ **un Karaoke!, deberíamos entrar, hace tiempo que no te escucho cantar, por favor!-** , suplicaba Kagura con mucha ternura en su mirada, cosa a la que Natsu no podía decir que no, por lo que de mala gana accedió y ambos entraron en la cafetería/Karaoke.

Las chicas que los perseguían entraron de manera disimulada y se sentaron a varias mesas del pelirosa, lo suficiente para escuchar su conversación y tener una buena vista del escenario.

 **-Deberías cantar Natsu, ti voz siempre me ha alegrado cuando salimos, solo una canción y no te lo pediré más por hoy, por favoor!-** , decía Kagura con alegría mientras le señalaba el menú de canciones a Natsu **.**

 **-Está bien, pero solo una canción, no cantare otra si me lo pides, está bien?, no me gustaría que alguien del gremio me viera así-** , decía Natsu con una mirada de resignación mientras ojeaba las canciones disponibles.

 **-Está bien, lo prometo-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras levantaba la mano derecha en señal de promesa, mientras con el grupo de chicas.

 **-Natsu cantar?, es imposible, a él nunca le gustaría cantar, o si?-** , preguntaba Lucy con mucha duda sobre que pensar ante la idea del revoltoso pelirosa cantando.

 **-Creo que una que otra vez lo he visto escribir algo en su cuaderno-** , decía Erza con un poco de curiosidad aunque no creía que el pelirosa podría tener unos intereses tan artísticos.

 **-Yo también lo he visto escribir algo en un cuaderno, pero siempre que quería saber que escribía, él me decía que es algo privado y no me dejaba-** , dijo Lissana ante la mención del cuaderno del pelirosa.

 **-Yo lo he oído tararear alguna canciones mientras estaba en la barra-** , dijo Mirajane mientras recordaba la cara de alegría que ponía el pelirosa siempre que tarareaba en la barra.

Todo el grupo de chicas fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando observaron al pelirosa subir al escenario con una expresión de alegría, **-Hola a todos, esta canción la decidí por mi novia** _ ***Natsu señala a Kagura, la cual se sonroja y se avergüenza ante la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos los que estaban en la cafetería/Karaoke***_ **, espero que les guste-** , dijo Natsu con sonrisa burlona mientras veía a Kagura.

Después tomó el micrófono con profesionalidad mientras que empezaba a sonar la instrumental de la canción, **(Animals-Nickelback)** Natsu con ímpetu y naturalidad empezó a cantar armoniosamente mientras seguía el ritmo y el tono de la canción.

La voz de Natsu era la mejor que todos en el local habían escuchado, todos sabían la reputación destructiva que tenía el pelirosa pero no imaginaron que podría cantar como un profesional, la clientela y el servicio estaban muy emocionados ante el ambiente que transmitía el pelirosa a través de la canción, por lo que todos se dirigieron a los pies del escenario para empezar a animar al pelirosa a todo pulmón, cosa que solo hizo que el pelirosa se empeñe más en la canción con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Después empezó a moverse por el escenario animando aún más al público, Kagura por su parte solo veía desde su asiento a su novio con una tierna sonrisa, las chicas del gremio estaban sin palabras ante lo que estaban presenciando, Natsu estaba cantando y además muy bien, ellas se esperaban algo como Gajeel, pero para su sorpresa la voz de Natsu es la mejor que ellas hayan oído en un hombre, tiene volumen, tono, entonación y el ritmo a su merced en todo momento, Mirajane, Lucy, Kana, Lissana y Erza deseaban ir a animar a todo pulmón al pelirosa, pero Levy solo quería que Gajeel cantara igual que el pelirosa.

Natsu por su parte estaba llegando al final de la canción con muchísima emoción, hasta ese momento solo le había cantado a Kagura, pero recibir ovaciones por parte de un público no se sentía mal en absoluto, por lo que aumento la intensidad de la canción, atrayendo más al público femenino y a muchos transeúntes que caminaban por afuera del local, los cuales aumentaron también el volumen de las ovaciones al pelirosa.

Después de unos segundos más el pelirosa termino la canción con un salto suave para caer deslizando las rodillas por el suelo, **(A lo rockstar :v)** , después de terminar de cantar, el local fue inundado con aplausos y gritos de emoción por parte de todos los presentes, él publica femenino del local rodeo inmediatamente al pelirosa para pedirle autógrafos e invitarlo a salir, cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a Kagura.

La cual se dirigió junto a Natsu atravesando a todas las chicas que se interponían en su camino, al llegar al lado de Natsu de una manera muy posesiva beso al pelirosa frente a todos los presentes, lo cual dejó de piedra a todas las chicas del local, las cuales solo volvieron a sus asientos un poco decaídas, en cuanto a unas cuatro chicas que seguían al pelirosa, les dolió mucho el observar el gesto de Kagura, sintieron como les entristecía profundamente el recordar que el corazón pelirosa ya tenía dueña y no eran ellas, segundos después del beso Kagura avergonzada por su acción tomó de la mano al pelirosa y salieron afuera del local.

* * *

 _ ***En las calles de Magnolia-** **después**_ **de huir***

Después de huir durante unos minutos la pareja ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del local, después de recuperar el aliento Natsu miro a Kagura, **-A alguien le dieron celos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Kagura, la cual sin nada con que defenderse de esa acusación tan solo asintió con un sonrojo mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos.

 **-No te preocupes, yo también me pongo muy celoso y posesivo,** _ ***Kagura levanta la mirada para ver a Natsu***_ **,no me gusta cuando los hombres te miran y descubren que eres la chica más hermosa de todo el universo,** _ ***Kagura se sonroja ante el cumplido***_ **, y siempre me aguanto las ganas de golpearlos hasta el cansancio por lo que no te preocupes por eso, aunque creo que deberíamos contener nuestros celos, después de todo si perdemos el control alguien saldrá gravemente herido-** , dijo Natsu mientras sonreía serenamente, Kagura solo asintió con una tierna sonrisa, el grupo de chicas escuchaba esta conversación desde una esquina de un edificio, Levy y Lissana se conmovieron ante lo dicho por el pelirosa, debido a que era muy romántico en cierto sentido los celos del pelirosa.

Lucy, Mirajane, Kana y Erza se sentían ligeramente molestas, si ellas fueran las novias de Natsu, él las protegería de la misma forma que a Kagura, al pensar esto cierta pelirroja empezó a golpear su frente contra el concreto del edificio, desconcertando al resto de los chicas, la cuales trataban de detenerla con todas sus fuerzas para no ser descubiertas.

 **-Mejor vamos a comer helado-** , dijo Natsu alegre mientras señalaba un puesto de helados que estaba cerca, Kagura asintió apoyando la idea del pelirosa.

Al acercarse descubrieron que sólo servían helados para parejas, a lo cual aceptaron con un poco de vergüenza por parte de Kagura, después de comprarlo Kagura y Natsu caminaban por un parque familiar mientras ambos compartían un cono de helado de chocolate de dos pisos, las chicas que los seguían tenían muchos celos ante tal romanticismo por parte de la escena en la que se encontraba la pareja, Levy y Lissana quisieran tener a alguien con quien hacer eso, aunque la peliazul ya tenía una idea de con quien hacerlo, las demás solo veían muy celosas la dulce escena de la pareja.

 **-Oye, tienes algo en el labio-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa para luego con su pulgar quitar un rastro de chocolate que se encontraba en el labio inferior del pelirosa, después de quitar el rastro se llevó el pulgar a la boca para saborear el chocolate con un tierna sonrisa, cosa que Natsu le pareció muy lindo e irresistible.

 **-Qué te parece, tú también tienes algo en el labio, déjame te lo quito-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo, Natsu acerco su cara para quitarle el rastro de chocolate a Kagura, pero no con un pulgar sino con la lengua, cosa que causo que Kagura se volviera de tres tonos distintos de rojo, luego Natsu se separó y se relamió los labios.

 **-Listo, ahora no tienes nada-** , dijo Natsu mientras mostraba una sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción, las chicas que observaban al pelirosa se sorprendieron y se sonrojaron ante la acción tan atrevida del pelirosa, no pensaron que Natsu fuera tan atrevido mientras estaban en público, por lo cual tuvieron que tomar unos segundos para calmar sus pensamientos.

 **-I-IDIOTA!-** , exclamó Kagura muy avergonzada para después pellizcar con muchísima fuerza la mejilla izquierda del pelirosa, lo cual causó que Natsu sintiera muchísimo dolor ante la potencia del agarre de su novia.

* * *

 ** _*En un prado en medio del bosque-tiempo después*_**

Natsu y Kagura caminaron hasta el medio de un bosque, donde se encontraban en medio de un prado verde un poco despejado y completamente adecuado para lo que harían a continuación.

 **-Estas preparada?-** , pregunto Natsu con cierta inseguridad mientras se colocaba en medio del prado.

 **-Claro, solo apunta para arriba esta vez, la última tuvimos que pagar la reparación de 5 distritos residenciales-** , dijo Kagura mientras se alejaba unos metros del pelirosa, luego posiciono ambas manos apuntando al pelirosa con las palmas extendidas.

Las chicas que los seguían estaban confusas ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer Kagura y Natsu, por lo que prestaron muchísima atención a la pareja, Natsu ya en medio del prado se posiciono para después incrementar enormemente su poder mágico, llegando a superar con muchísima ventaja la presión que ejerció Gildarts, las chicas que seguían a Natsu les costaba muchísimo mantenerse en pie, hasta a Erza y Mirajane las cuales son conocidas por ser las mejores magas de Fairy Tail.

Luego Kagura la cual solo estaba sudando un poco, ejerció su magia de gravedad alrededor de Natsu causando que la gravedad alrededor de él sea 50 veces mayor, esta acción causó que la tierra por debajo de Natsu se hundiera un poco, pero Natsu simplemente miraba al cielo con serenidad, después se posiciono para realizar un ataque.

 **-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL FUEGOO!-** , grito Natsu a todo pulmón, para después exhalar una inmensa columna de fuego en dirección al cielo, la cual a cada momento ampliaba su tamaño, la inmensa columna aun con la gravedad por 50 actuando sobre Natsu, llego a la altura de 7 kilómetros de altura, cosa que llamo la atención de absolutamente toda Magnolia, los cuidadanos lo ignoraron por naturaleza debido a la reputación que tiene el pelirosa de Fairy Tail, en cambio el gremio de Fairy Tail notó la gran cantidad de poder y se sorprendieron muchísimo ante la presion magica que expresaba Natsu.

 **-Maldito mocoso, de verdad que no fue con todo cuando lucho conmigo-** , dijo Gildarts con una gran sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía la inmensa columna de fuego causada por Natsu.

 **-Demonios Salamander, vas a tener que demostrarme como volverme así de fuerte, Geje-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa competitiva, sabía que ahora Natsu es más fuerte que él, pero eso no lo hizo echarse para atrás, quería con mas entusiasmo vencer a Natsu con mucho trabajo duro.

 **-Esto es demasiado poder!-** , exclamaba Laxus un poco intimidado ante la gran cantidad de poder que expulsaba el pelirosa desde tan lejos.

 **-No es de HOMBRES ser fuerte y ocultarlo!-** , dijo Elfman con su característica forma de hablar.

Después de varios minutos Natsu dejo de exhalar fuego y la columna se dispersó lentamente del cielo, **-Listo, supongo que eso es todo por ahora-** , dijo Natsu caminando un poco cansado en dirección a Kagura, la cual también se acercó a él después de desactivar la gravedad alrededor del pelirosa.

 **-Sabes que cuando lleguemos a tu gremio van a preguntar por qué lo hiciste no?-** , decía serena Kagura mientras que caminaba lentamente al lado de Natsu.

 **-Lo sé, también tengo planeado explicarles eso-** , dijo Natsu con un sonrisa serena mientras veía a su novia, la cual asentía con tranquilidad y caminaron juntos a en dirección al gremio, las chicas que observaron la escena de cerca estaban completamente tumbada en el suelo, el poder de Natsu era tan fuerte que no les permitió levantarse, y la gran cantidad de fuego era tan asombrosa, que ninguna despego la vista del ataque del pelirosa, al escuchar que la pareja se dirigía al gremio, se pararon dificultosamente para después ir en dirección al gremio a través de un atajo por el bosque.

* * *

 _ ***En Fairy Tail varios minutos después***_

Luego de varios minutos caminando, la pareja llego a Fairy Tail, una vez adentro todos los miembros rodearon a Natsu y Kagura para interrogarlos con respecto al ataque de Natsu.

 **-Natsu, porque demonios atacaste en dirección al cielo!-** , exclamaba Makarov con mucha presión y seriedad en sus palabras.

 **-Es cierto Natsu, explica porque lanzaste esa columna al cielo!-** , exclamaba Laxus curioso mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

 **-Verán, será mejor que nos sentemos para contarles-** , dijo un poco alegre Kagura mientras jalaba a Natsu en dirección a una mesa, los demás miembros le siguieron para después rodearlos sentados alrededor de la mesa donde se ubicaban la pareja.

 **-Después de que comí Etherion en la torre del cielo, la energía del Etherion abrió dos contenedores mágicos que hay dentro de mí,** _ ***todos se confunden ante la declaración del pelirosa***_ **, verán, cada ser tiene un contenedor mágico, pero solo algunos pueden manejarlo a voluntad, esos son los magos, *todos asienten debido a que ya sabían eso*, pero al parecer cada ser tiene dos contenedores mágicos, el cual se llama segundo origen y se abre después de sobrepasar abruptamente el poder de tu primer contenedor,** _ ***todos se sorprenden ante la mención de un segundo contenedor mágico***_ **, al desbloquear el segundo origen el poder del mago se multiplica el doble, o por decirlo de otra manera el poder que tengas en tu primer contenedor va a ser igual al poder que tengas en el segundo, y como creo que ya todos saben, uno puede mejorar la capacidad que tiene su contenedor mágico, por lo que aumentar el poder de este es aumentar también el de el segundo origen,** _ ***todos se sorprenden ante la revelación***_ **, hasta ahora no se sabe una técnica para liberar el segundo origen de cada mago, y comer Etherion solo fue un milagro que me sucedió en la torre del cielo, por lo que si alguien más lo intentara lo más posible es que muera-,** dijo Natsu con completa seriedad mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Kagura, la cual solo acepto gustosa el gesto del pelirosa.

 **-E-Está bien, creo que puedo entender eso, pero que te referías con dos contenedores?-,** dijo Gray aun con sorpresa en sus palabras mientras miraba expectante a Natsu, el cual miró a Kagura con una leve sonrisa para que ella lo explicara.

- **Como Natsu ya menciono el comer Etherion causo que se abrieran dos contenedores, el primero es el segundo origen, el cual causo que Natsu se volviera el doble de fuerte que antes, y el segundo es uno que Natsu y yo llamamos "Generador", el cual es un recipiente que se formó en el cuerpo de Natsu a partir de la energía sobrante del Etherion, una vez formado, el generador eventualmente genera energía mágica pura en el cuerpo de Natsu, lo cual causa que el primer contenedor mágico se llene abruptamente, causando que por la fuerza se incremente la capacidad mágica de Natsu,** _ ***todos en el gremio se sorprenden ante la utilidad que tiene el tercer contenedor mágico*,**_ **pero esto puede llegar a causar problemas en la salud de Natsu, por lo que cada semana él expulsa una gran cantidad de poder, para regular la cantidad de magia en su primer contenedor,** **ciertamente aunque libere la energía obtenida el generador sigue creando la energía mágica, por lo que constantemente el contenedor mágico de Natsu aumenta enormemente y por consiguiente su segundo origen se incrementa de igual forma-** , dijo Kagura con serenidad mientras veía a los miembros del gremio, los cuales estaban asombrados ante la información que revieron, no podían creer lo que oían, Natsu tiene dos contenedores más, uno que multiplica por 2 la energía del primero, y otro que constantemente aumenta la energía del primero, causando que el otro aumente con él.

 **-Básicamente me estás diciendo que a cada momento Salamander se está volviendo más fuerte sin siquiera entrenar?!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con irritación ante el método de aumento de fuerza del pelirosa.

 **-Te equivocas Cerebro de hojalata, aunque el alcance de mi contenedor aumente, tengo que entrenar diariamente para adaptar mi cuerpo a utilizar esa cantidad de magia-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa dirigida a Gajeel, el cual al escuchar eso se alivio y sonrió de igual manera.

 **-Supongo que ya entendimos todos, pero aun así es sorprendente Natsu, de verdad que nos has sorprendido el día de hoy-** , decía Erza con sutileza y serenidad mientras recordaba el ataque del pelirosa y la presión que ejercía.

 **-Está bien, ahora ya se está haciendo de noche, si nos disculpan tengo que llevar a Kagura a un lugar,** _ ***Kagura voltea a ver Natsu con confusión***_ **adiós!-** , se despedia Natsu para luego cargar a Kagura estilo nupcial y después salir corriendo a afuera del gremio.

Todo Fairy Tail estaba contento por la felicidad de su compañero pelirosa, unas solo estaban celosas y tristes, por lo que decidieron quedarse en el gremio para tratar de sobrellevar el asunto, pero había una pelirroja muy triste y confundida que solo se dirigió a su casa para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ ***En el bosque con Natsu y Kagura***_

Después de unos minutos de haber salido del gremio Kagura se había impacientado de tanto andar en los brazos del pelirosa, lo cual no le molestaba pero quería saber a dónde se dirigían después de tanto andar.

 **-A donde me estas llevando Natsu?-** , preguntaba Kagura impaciente mientras veía la feliz expresión del pelirosa.

 **-A un lugar muy especial-** , dijo Natsu alegre mientras volteaba a ver a Kagura, después de unos segundos llegaron a un lago, en el cual se podía ver reflejado la luna llena y el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, alrededor del lago se encontraban muchísimas flores de color morado y rosa, las cuales formaban alrededor del lago un gran corazón.

Natsu echo una pequeña chispa de fuego, la cual rodeo las flores de forma que pareciera que el corazón de flores estuviera en llamas, Kagura estaba realmente impresionada y feliz mientras veía la hermosa vista del lago y las flores.

 **-Es completamente hermoso!-** , dijio Kagura sorprendida mientras se tapaba la boca en señal de asombro.

 **-Plantee las flores a lo largo de 3 años, debido a que es una especie especial e flores que no son inflamables-** , dijo Natsu mientras veía con una sonrisa de orgullo aquella escena que él preparo por mucho tiempo.

 **-Nadie más sabe de este lugar, por lo que nadie podrá interrumpirnos-** , dijo Natsu feliz y complacido mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo.

 **-De que estas hablan!-** , preguntaba Kagura mientras volteaba a ver al pelirosa hasta ser interrumpida por una escena que opacaba a la hermosa vista del lago.

Natsu se encontraba de arrodillado con una pierna mientras le extendía a Kagura una pequeña caja de color morado, dentro de la caja se observaba un anillo hecho de platino color morado mientras llevaba encima un diamante de colores rojo y morado en su interior, Kagura al ver a su novio con ese anillo se tapó la boca tratando de contener las lágrimas de alegría y la emoción al pensar que tenía en mente su novio.

 **-Sé que soy muy difícil de tratar, sé que puedo ser muy impulsivo y tonto, sé que puedo causar muchos problemas a las personas a mi alrededor, pero aun así me aguantaste todos estos años sin separarte de mí, entonces tu Kagura Mikazuchi me puedes dar el gran honor de volverte mi esposa, para que yo te devuelva todo lo que hiciste por mí con todo mi amor,** _ ***Kagura estaba muy conmovida mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de alegría***_ **, te amare como nadie en este mundo, te protegeré de todo mal y peligro, no me alejare de tu lado nunca así como te lo jure desde pequeños, siempre te amare a ti y solo a ti Kagura-** , dijo Natsu mientras se observaba en su rostro alegría y algunas lágrimas de emoción, Kagura salto a los brazos del pelirosa, el cual se paró inmediatamente para atraparla con delicadeza.

 **-ACEPTO!, CLARO QUE ACEPTO!, HE ESPERADO POR MUCHISIMOS AÑOS ESTE MOMENTO!, TE AMO NATSU DRAGNEEL!, ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA!-,** exclamaba Kagura con mucha alegría mientras soltaba lágrimas en el hombro del pelirosa, el cual al oír esas palabras empezó a sollozar de alegría, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo al oír la afirmación de su novia peli morado.

 **-Nunca fuiste ni serás una molestia para mi Natsu!, todos estos años desde que te conocí fueron los mejores de mi vida y no los cambiaría por nada del mundo!-** , exclamaba Kagura muy feliz mientras veía alegremente el rostro de Natsu, el cual le devolvía la mirada con muchísimo amor.

Luego Natsu le coloco con tranquilidad y felicidad el anillo en el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Kagura, después de ver el resplandeciente y hermoso anillo en su dedo Kagura beso profundamente al pelirosa en los labios, Natsu al sentir el beso correspondió de manera inmediata, luego profundizo mas el beso al acercar a Kagura desde su cintura, Kagura entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu para sentir aún más el hermoso, amoroso, cálido, amable, protector, reconfortante y alegre beso que ambos estaban compartiendo, después de separarse Natsu miro al cielo con un felicidad.

 ***Espero que esto que me contaste hace tiempo sea verdad Igneel, de verdad que no tengo idea si me estabas jugando una broma o no*** , pensaba Natsu para después morder el hombro de Kagura un poco duro.

- **AY!, NATSU!-** , exclamaba Kagura con dolor al sentir los dientes del pelirosa perforando su piel, después de unos segundos el dolor se convirtió en una sensación de calor y amor, que recorrió todo su cuerpo como si de su propia sangre se tratase, después Natsu dejo de morder a Kagura y se alejó lentamente mientras miraba a Kagura, la cual lo veía un poco confusa mientras se tocaba la herida que ya no dolía.

Una vez que Natsu se separó de Kagura, aparecieron unas marcas negras en los cuerpos de ambos, tenían forma de corazón y adentro se encontraba una flama de fuego, una apareció en el lugar donde Natsu mordió a Kagura, y el otro salió en el pectoral izquierdo de Natsu, ambas marcas no eran más grandes que la mano de un bebe y aparecían lentamente en la piel de ambos, pero la que se noto fue la de Kagura.

 **-Que fue eso Natsu?, y que es la marca que tengo en el hombro?-** , preguntaba Kagura con mucha curiosidad mientras que con una mano confirmaba si había sangre en la herida, la cual no tenía y en vez de eso estaba la marca.

 **-Eso es un juramento que me enseño Igneel cuando era pequeño, cuando encontráramos a nuestras pareja para toda la vida, los Dragon Slayer teníamos que marcarla para formar un vínculo entre ambos, así yo te transfiero mi magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego y tú me transfieres tu magia de Gravedad,** _ ***Kagura se sorprende y siente que su cuerpo se calienta un poco***_ **entonces a partir de ahora eres una Dragon Slayer, y ahora todos mis sentimientos los sentirás tú también, así como yo sentiré los tuyos, así si estas en peligro yo lo sentiré y estaré allí para defenderte,** _ ***Kagura sonríe levemente mientras ve a Natsu con amor***_ **por lo tanto** _ ***Natsu se arrodilla como si estuviera al frente de una reina***_ **yo te entregue mi magia, mi alma, mi corazón y el resto de mi vida, todo te pertenece a ti y solo a ti, y no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, te amo Kagura Mikazuchi-** , dijo Natsu con mucha felicidad mientras veía al suelo con la mayor sonrisa que haya hecho en toda su vida, Kagura le miro muy feliz mientras soltaba lágrimas de alegría.

 **-Natsu Dragneel,** _ ***Natsu levanta la mirada***_ **de verdad que te amo muchísimo y nunca dejare de amarte-** , decía Kagura para después agacharse a la altura de Natsu, luego acerco sus labios a los de él y se volvieron a besar con muchísimo amor y cariño mientras ambos sentían las emociones del otro, los cuales solo eran amor puro y felicidad en su mayor esplendor, después se separaron para después mirarse cariñosamente.

 **-Supongo que tendremos que notificarle al anciano y a Diana, pero mejor hacemos eso cuando vuelvan de las pruebas clase S, hasta entonces creo que iremos a Mermaid Heels para decirle a Diana, que te parece?-** , dijo Natsu con lentitud y amor mientras tocaba gentilmente la mejilla de Kagura, la cual miro muy feliz al pelirosa.

 **-Supongo que sí, yo tan solo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, da igual lo que vayamos a hacer, solo si lo hacemos juntos yo estoy feliz-** , dijo Kagura con alegría mientras también tacaba la mejilla del pelirosa, después de la dulce escena Natsu y Kagura se dirigieron a casa de Natsu para dormir plácidamente uno al lado del otro mientras que en sus rostros tenían una expresión de pura felicidad.

* * *

 _ ***Con Lucy, Kana, Mirajane y erza***_

Mientras con Kana, Mirajane, Lucy y Erza en sus respectivas habitaciones, sentían muchísima tristeza y dolor en sus corazones, ninguna sabia con exactitud el porqué, pero tan solo les paso una imagen de la sonrisa del pelirosa junto a Kagura y cada una desconsoladamente empezaron a llorar.

Erza ciertamente se sentía triste, pero aun así no sabía la razón del porqué, ***por qué estoy llorando?!, porque cuando pienso en él junto a ella me deprimo?!, porque no está conmigo?!, porque no está a mi lado como me lo dijo?!...¡¿POR QUÉ?!*** Se preguntaba Erza con mucha tristeza mientras tenía su cara tapada con las almohadas de su habitación.

 ** _*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**

* * *

Este fue el capítulo 2 de "El Dragón y la Sirena", espero que les haya gustado y que dejen su opinion en los Previews, esta vez no me alargare con decir que seria bueno que los dejaran.

He introducido la idea del "Generador" para justificar el aumento de poder del pelirosa, pero a la vez traerá muchos problemas a Natsu si no regula su cantidad de magia ni entrena para entrenar su cuerpo, puede que parezca un power up pero más que nada es una condición que le quería poner al personaje para que entrene y mejore su rendimiento mágico, debido a que muy pocas veces note que Natsu se pusiera a entrenar seriamente, por lo que ahora tendrá que hacerlo si quiere estar bien de salud.

En cuanto a las marcas de pareja, estas tendras mucha relevancia a lo largo de la historia debido que a través de ellas sentirán lo que siente el otro y otros factores entran en juego en el siguiente capítulo.

Mirajane, Lucy y Kana darán mucho juego en la historia, aunque tenía en un principio la idea de dejarlas de lado, creo que ya veré qué papel pueden desempeñar a lo largo de la historia, en cuanto a Erza será un poco más complicado debido a que ella será alguien que se mostrará como un posible peligro en la relación de Natsu y Kagura, aunque no me hagan tanto caso porque puede que cambie de opinión en cuanto a todo esto.

Creo que no tengo más nada que comentar, por lo que creo que terminaré aquí el segundo capitulo, ADIOS!.


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayō!, sean bienvenidos de nuevo a un capítulo de "El Dragón y la Sirena", agradezco con mucha gratitud el apoyo de las personas que siguen esta historia, un saludo para **"Jimsop098"** que comento en el anterior capítulo, agradeceria muchisimo a cualquiera que deje su opinión en un Review de los capítulos venideros, sin más que comentar espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que me encanto escribir, Alerta de Lemom, es el primero que hago por lo que no me juzguen mucho (:I) .

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (** **Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO_** _ **3: Un Nuevo Comienzo**_

 _ ***Al día siguiente en casa de Natsu***_

Al día siguiente de la revelación del verdadero Natsu a Fairy Tail y la proposición de Natsu a Kagura, la feliz pareja le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día mientras se levantaban en la misma cama con unos rostros muy felices.

Kagura lleva puesto un pijama de cuerpo complejo de color morado claro con detalles de flores negras, el cual cubría el cuerpo de Kagura de una manera muy provocativa debido a que le quedaba un poco grande y de alguna forma le quedaba de una manera mucho más bonita según Natsu.

El pelirosa lleva puesto un short rojo que le llega hasta por debajo de las rodillas, llevaba una franelilla de color negro y su típica bufanda alrededor de su cuello, la apariencia que llevaba el pelirosa atraía mucho a Kagura debido a la vista de sus trabajados brazos y su torso bien definido.

Ambos se encontraban preparando el desayuno mientras hablaban sobre su futuro juntos, después de unos 10 minutos de la preparación de su comida, ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para poder conversar con más tranquilidad.

 **-Entonces hoy partimos a Mermaid Heels para anunciarles de nuestro compromiso?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirosa con felicidad, el cual se encontraba comiendo su sándwich de vegetales de una manera muy serena y normal, lo cual sorprendería muchísimo a Fairy Tail por el autocontrol que demostraba el pelirosa al comer.

 **-Exacto, y después de tres días volvemos para contarle al maestro Makarov, de esta manera tendremos la bendición de nuestros maestros y podremos empezar a planear nuestra boda-** , dijo Natsu con mucha felicidad mientras veía muy contento el anillo que le dio a Kagura el día anterior.

 **-Me parece bien, pero no crees que deberíamos decirles hoy antes de que se vayan a la isla que mencionaste?-** , pregunto Kagura un poco persistente mientras veía confusa a Natsu para después empezar a disfrutar de su desayuno de huevos con tocino.

 **-Me parece que es mejor decirles cuando vuelvan, de esta manera podremos festejar a los nuevos magos clase S y nuestra unión en una gran fiesta que organizara el gremio-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de inmensa alegría dirigida a su prometida para después seguir con su desayuno.

 **-Pero no estoy muy segura, no me gusta que no tengamos la bendición de tu maestro cuando estamos tan cerca de él, de esta manera solo faltaría la maestra Diana y nos casaríamos lo más rápido p-posible-** , dijo Kagura con un poco de nervios al sonar tan apresurada por casarse con Natsu mientras mostraba un leve sonrojo.

 **-No te preocupes Kagura, yo también quiero casarme contigo lo más rápido posible pero si vamos a casarnos quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que todo el gremio en su mejor ánimo festejen nuestra unión y aprecien a la chica más hermosa de todas en su hermoso vestido blanco-** , decía gentilmente Natsu con muchísima ilusión mientras le dedicaba a Kagura una sonrisa muy amable y dulce.

 **-E-Está bien Natsu, yo también quiero que nos casemos en la mejor condición posible, por lo tanto seguiremos tu plan-** , dijo Kagura con cierta alegría mientras estaba realmente conmovida por las puras intenciones que tenía el pelirosa por su boda.

 **-Pero no me malentiendas,** _ ***Kagura voltea a verlo***_ **no importa si aceptan o no nuestro compromiso, porque a pesar de eso nada me detendrá para compartir mi vida contigo, no tengo planeado separarme de ti nunca y si eso requiere que nos casemos sin nadie a nuestro lado aceptaría con gusto-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amable, dulce y cariñosa dirigida a la peli morado, la cual lo miro con una sonrisa igual de cariñosa.

 **-Porque nada más importa si tú y yo estamos juntos-** , completo Kagura con una dulce voz mientras se acercaba a la cara del pelirosa, el cual la veía muy enamorado mientras también acercaba su rostro.

Después ambos juntaron sus labios a la mitad de la mesa para darse un hermoso y amoroso beso, el cual duro al menos un minuto y dejo sin oxígeno a la pareja por la intensidad con la que se expresaban su amor, al separarse se miraron amorosamente para luego terminar de comer.

Tras comer ambos se vistieron con sus ropas respectivas y salieron muy felices y juntos en dirección al gremio mientras hablaban alegremente sobre lo que dirían para anunciar que ambos se irían por unos días, les dirían que se van para comunicarle algo muy importante a la maestra Diana de Mermaid Heels.

* * *

 _ ***Con Erza en Fairy Hills***_

Después de dormir hasta tarde a causa de sus confusos sentimientos por el pelirosa, Erza se levantaba con dificultad de su cama mientras veía entrar los rayos del sol por su ventana, después de despertarse un poco más con una taza de café, Erza recordó que ese mismo día en la tarde algunos miembros irían a la isla Tenrou para los exámenes de Clase S, entre los cuales ella se incluía debido a que los miembros de clase S actuales tendrían que ir para evaluar a los candidatos.

 ***Mierda!, me quede dormida cuando tengo que llegar puntual al gremio!, el maestro debe estar esperando por mí para irnos a los exámenes!*** , Pensaba Erza con nervios mientras que a toda velocidad se preparaba para dirigirse al gremio, después de vestirse a toda velocidad **(Debido a que por las prisas se le olvido que puede reequiparse la ropa instantáneamente :V)** , Erza pudo visualizar antes de llegar a la salida una foto de ella.

En la foto se encontraban Erza y Natsu hace un año, en ella se encontraba Erza con su típicas ropas destrozadas y con muchas heridas pero con una leve sonrisa, Natsu se encontraba en peor estado mientras que sonreía alegre para la foto, Natsu abrazaba con su brazo derecho a Erza mientras que con el otro hacia el signo de la paz.

 ***Flashback***

Era un tarde muy nublada y húmeda en todo Fiore, Natsu y Erza habían salido de misión para una montaña de temperatura muy bajas, Erza había tomado una misión clase S que requería de la presencia de un mago de fuego y para suerte de ella Natsu se encontraba desocupado por lo cual lo invito a venir con ella para cumplir la misión.

La misión trataba de derrotar a unos dos mil Fracuas, los cuales eran criaturas que intervienen en distintos tipos de magias, son de gran tamaño, pelaje negro y esponjoso, de largas garras y seis extremidades como soportes de su gran cuerpo, son increíblemente veloces y completamente astutos para ser simples criaturas.

Después de subir a la cima de la montaña, Natsu y Erza visualizaron una cueva en la cual podían descansar hasta encontrar a los Fracuas, de modo que ambos se introdujeron a la cueva y Natsu formo una fogata para que Erza no se congelara por las bajas temperaturas.

 **-¡Voy a dar una vuelta para reconocer un poco el terreno, por lo que quédate aquí Erza!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa y contagioso entusiasmo mientras escupía un poco de fuego de su boca.

 **-Está bien Natsu, pero asegúrate de no formar una avalancha o comenzar a combatir tu solo contra los Fracuas, recuerda que es una misión clase S-** , decía muy seria Erza mientras veía muy estricta a Natsu.

 **-No te preocupes Erza!, deberías saber que yo soy muy fuerte, nadie podría vencerme, ni siquiera unas criaturas tontas!-** , exclamaba Natsu como un completo necio mientras se dirigía a afuera de la cueva.

Erza solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio ante la actitud infantil que mostraba Natsu, después solo se quedó al lado del fuego para tomar una pequeña siesta para recuperar las energías perdidas al subir la montaña.

Después de unas horas, un repentino ruido se escuchaba afuera de la cueva, esto despertó y alarmó a Erza, la cual salió apresuradamente para afuera de la cueva para verificar que había sido ese ruido, al salir solo podía visualizar una fuerte ventisca que bloqueaba casi completamente su visión.

Cuando Erza se da la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a la cueva recibe un golpe por la espalda que le causo muchísimo daño, antes de que pudiera reaccionar para reequiparse alguna armadura recibió un golpe nuevamente que la empujo con fuerza adentro de la cueva.

Una vez adentro de la cueva Erza un poco lastimada pudo visualizar que por la entrada venían muchísimos Fracuas, los cuales miraban con un aura asesina a Erza mientras expulsaban espuma de sus bocas.

Erza se paró con dificultad para tratar de reequiparse una armadura para comenzar la batalla, pero para desgracia de ella no podía reequiparse ninguna arma ni armadura, al parecer una de las magias que bloqueaban los Fracuas era lo de Reequipar.

Erza sin perder la compostura decidió que lo mejor sería salir de la cueva y volver con más magos que pudieran hacerles daño, entonces tomo un leño aun con fuego de la fogata para utilizarlo como arma.

Después se dirigió hábilmente hacia los monstruos para hacerse paso hasta la salida de la cueva, pero los Fracuas ni se inmutaron ante los ataques de la pelirroja, tan solo los recibieron de lleno para después aprovechar cada abertura para golpear con sus grandes garras el cuerpo de Erza.

Después de unos 5 minutos con el mismo resultado, Erza se encontraba con varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ropas estaban en muy malas condiciones, los Fracuas se fueron acercando para darle el golpe de gracia entre todos a la maga pelirroja, la cual ya no podía pararse debido a las heridas que recibió.

Los Fracuas prepararon unos poderosos golpes para que impactarían directamente contra la pelirroja, la cual solo cerro los ojos con miedo e impotencia esperando el final, cuando los ataques estaban a punto de impactar con el cuerpo de Erza se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de atrás de la cueva.

 **-¡EEERZAAAAA!-** , gritaba Natsu a todo pulmón mientras corría a una velocidad asombrosa para después posicionarse entre el ataque de los Fracuas y Erza.

Erza al escuchar el grito de su compañero pelirosa abrió los ojos esperando verlo en un buen estado, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Natsu enfrente de ella recibiendo todos los potentes ataques de las poderosas criaturas, las cuales al ser tantas tomaban turnos para atacar al pelirosa.

 **-N-Natsu, aléjate te están haciendo muchísimo daño!-** , exclamaba Erza con muchísima preocupación por su compañero y amigo, el cual no le escuchaba en lo absoluto.

Erza podía apreciar como muchísima sangre corría por el cuerpo de Natsu, desde sus brazos los cuales estaban en forma de cruz para evitar que algún ataque le dé a Erza, también había sangre saliendo desde sus piernas, las cuales estaban extendidas para aguantar el impacto de los golpes contra su cuerpo, y desde su torso, el cual recibía cada ataque con muchísimo esfuerzo, Erza pudo visualizar como enfrente del pelirosa había un charco de la sangre que se produjo por la sangre que escupía Natsu constantemente.

 **-N-No te preocupes Erza, recuerda que nadie puede v-vencerme-** , dijo Natsu en voz baja pero aun así fue oído por la pelirroja, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras en ese momento, no sabía porque no le molestaban esas palabras, pero aun así se sentía preocupada por el mal estado en el que se encontraba Natsu.

Después de varios minutos de golpes impactando contra Natsu sin descanso, Natsu se encontraba con tantas heridas, que todos se preguntarían el cómo seguía vivo, los Fracuas al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba el pelirosa, pensaron que ya estaba muerto por lo que dejaron de atacar.

 **-Mala decisión-** , dijo Natsu para después sonreír sádicamente, **-No debieron dejar de atacar, porque ahora es mi turno!-** , exclamo Natsu sorprendiendo a los Fracuas y a Erza, la cual estaba seriamente preocupada por el estado tan grave en el que se encontraba Natsu, ella se sentía muy impotente al no poder ayudar a su amigo en la dura batalla contra las horribles criaturas.

 **-¡DISPAROS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó Natsu con furia para después empezar a disparar varias esferas de fuego de su mano derecha dirigidas a los Fracuas.

Estas esferas dejaron fuera de combate a algunos Fracuas, pero cada vez aparecían muchos más por la entrada de la cueva, dando la impresión de que todos los Fracuas se organizaron para realizar esta emboscada a los dos magos.

 **-¡LOTO CARMESÍ: PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamo Natsu con ímpetu para después lanzarse al ataque contra todos los Fracuas, con cada puño que impactaba contra las criaturas se creaba una fuerte explosión que dejaba fuera de combate a las criaturas, pero aun así siempre que Natsu derrotaba uno aparecían dos más por la salida de la cueva, dando la impresión de que la batalla no tuviera fin.

Erza veía asombrada la batalla de uno contra muchos que estaba librando Natsu en el estado en el que se encontraba, ella se sentía muy mal al dejar que su compañero hacer todo el trabajo cuando es ella la mago Clase S que lo invito a ir con ella.

La batalla se extendió por una hora y media, en la cual al terminar se podía apreciar a Natsu jadeando fuertemente sobre una montaña de cuerpos de Fracuas, de los cuales ya no quedaba ninguno de los dos mil que había en un principio.

Erza ya podía utilizar su magia nuevamente por lo cual recupero parte de sus fuerzas para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Natsu, al llegar a afuera pudo apreciar al pelirosa sobre los cuerpos de los Fracuas y completamente lleno de sangre.

Natsu se percató de la presencia de ella por lo cual volteo a verla hacia abajo para luego sonreír enormemente, **-Te dije que nadie me vencería-** , dijo Natsu con alegría y muchísimo esfuerzo.

Después de decir esto Natsu se desplomo abruptamente, cayendo para debajo de la montaña de cuerpos, rodando entre los cuerpos recibiendo pequeños cortes al rozar las garras de las inconscientes criaturas.

 **-¡NATSUUU!-** , grito erza con muchísima preocupación, luego se reequipo con su armadura de emperatriz de fuego y se dirigió volando a donde Natsu estaba cayendo para atraparlo durante su caída.

 **-¡Natsu despierta!-** , exclamaba Erza con miedo mientras cargaba al pelirosa con mucha preocupación, ella observaba que Natsu no despertaba y su cuerpo cada vez estaba más frío, como si estuviera perdiendo fuerza a causa del prolongado uso de magia y la constante pérdida de sangre.

Erza con muchos nervios se le ocurrió una idea que podría ayudar al pelirosa, Erza volando rápidamente lo llevo apara adentro de la cueva, una vez allí lo acerco a la fogata que seguía prendida con cierta dificultad.

- **Natsu!, absorbe el fuego por favor!-** , suplicaba Erza mientras que de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas traicioneras que mostraban el miedo que tenia de perder a su mejor amigo.

Natsu con muchísima dificultad abrió un poco los ojos para después abrir solo un poco su boca, después absorbió lo que quedaba del fuego de la hoguera, lo cual le devolvió las fuerzas suficientes para recuperar la consciencia.

 **-E-Erza,** _ ***Erza se alegra de oír la voz del pelirosa***_ **será m-mejor que nos vayamos en este momento-** , dijo con debilidad Natsu mientras se levantaba para sobarse con dificultad la cabeza antes de tropezarse y caer hacia atrás directamente en el suelo.

Erza estaba a punto de objetar lo que dijo Natsu debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba para bajar la montaña, pero fue interrumpida por un charco de sangre muy grande que acababa de toser el pelirosa al caerse, ella pudo apreciar como su torso tenía tantas heridas que no se podía ver un solo milímetro de su piel sin que este cubierta de sangre ni heridas.

Erza al comprender el estado de Natsu comprendió que debía ser atendido inmediatamente por algún doctor, por lo tanto lo cargo con su armadura y volaron en dirección al pueblo más cercano.

A mitad del camino Erza no podía utilizar más su armadura por lo que tuvieron que ir a pie al pueblo donde les dieron la peligrosa misión, al llegar los aldeanos muy preocupados observaron cómo los dos magos aparecían en su plaza muy heridos, con Natsu apoyado con un brazo alrededor de Erza, el alcalde se acercó preocupado con un conveniente cámara.

 **-Ya no los volverán a molestar los Fracuas-** , dijo Erza dándole al pueblo una leve sonrisa que causo que todos se alegraran y se aliviaran al estar fuera de peligro.

El alcalde sin comprender el estado tan grave en el que estaba Natsu se preparó para tomar una foto a ambos magos, a lo cual el mago pelirosa se dio cuenta y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras preparaba con su mano libre el signo de la paz, Erza estaba a punto de interrumpir al alcalde para que Natsu recibiera tratamiento médico de inmediato pero Natsu volteo a verla con su sonrisa.

 **-Vamos Erza, quiero recordar esta misión con una sonrisa-** , pidió Natsu para después voltear a la cámara con su sonrisa, Erza al escuchar a Natsu desistió por el momento para después sonreírle a la cámara levemente.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Erza con nostalgia al recordar aquella misión miro con una leve sonrisa la foto de ellos dos, recordaba que Natsu la salvó de la muerte ese día, que la protegió hasta eliminar todo peligro para ella, que en todo momento lucho para que él y ella salieran de ese lugar a salvo para estar otro día juntos, al pasar estos bonitos pensamientos por su mente, tomó la foto y se la llevó con ella a Fairy Tail a gran velocidad.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu y Kagura en Fairy Tail***_

Natsu y Kagura después de desayunar y prepararse, la pareja había llegado al gremio para contarles a Fairy Tail sobre su partida a Crocus, la pareja paso por las puertas del gremio de Fairy Tail para observar a todos los miembros del gremio muy felices mientras en maestro se encontraba muy alegre sobre la barra del gremio.

 **Entonces ya decidieron quienes irían-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a su gremio festejar con tanta alegría.

 **-Hablas de que acaban de decidir quiénes irían al examen de clase S ahora mismo?-** , preguntaba Kagura incrédula al no creerse la poca anticipación que tenía el gremio para un evento tan importante.

 **-Exacto, pero no me sorprende para nada, después de todo por eso y por muchas cosas amo Fairy Tail-** , dijo Natsu con mucha alegría mientras seguía observando a su amado gremio festejar con muchísima emoción.

Kagura veía muy alegre al pelirosa, ella estaba muy feliz de que su prometido estuviera tan feliz por la felicidad de su gremio y que se sienta tan apegado al espíritu que ese gremio irradiaba.

La pareja se dirigió tomados de la mano a la barra para hablar con el maestro Makarov, en su transcurso por el medio del gremio fueron captando la atención de los demás miembros, los cuales voltearon a verlos atentamente para observar que haría la feliz pareja.

 **-Hola Natsu como estas?!-** , pregunto Happy alegre, el cual no veía a su padre en mucho tiempo, se acercaba volando lentamente hacia el pelirosa.

 **-Hola Happy, estoy mejor que bien!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa y levantaba la mano mientras él y Kagura seguían caminando en dirección al maestro.

 **-¿Quién es ella Natsu?-** , preguntaba un curioso Happy mientras volaba sobre Kagura con una mirada curiosa.

Kagura estaba muy nerviosa ante que responderle al gato azul mientras estaban dentro del gremio, Natsu y Kagura habían llegado al frente de Makarov, el cual también estaba expectante ante la respuesta del pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

 **-B-Bueno Happy, ella por decirlo de alguna manera es tu madre-** , dijo Natsu con cierto tono de vergüenza mientras veía amorosamente a Kagura, la cual se sonrojo muchísimo ante las palabras del pelirosa pero devolvió la sonrisa a Natsu.

Lissana en cambio al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa se puso muy triste ante aquella declaración que le destrozaba lentamente, Happy un poco confundido se puso frente a Natsu, **-Pero Lissana no era mi mama?-** , pregunto con más confusión el pequeño gato volador mientras se posicionaba enfrente de Natsu.

 **-Si lo es, pero Kagura también lo es, d-digamos que este tu madrastra-** , dijo Natsu muy avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

Kagura al escuchar eso puso su cara recostada al brazo de Natsu para que nadie viera su fuerte sonrojo, la acción tan dulce de Kagura le pareció tierno a todo el gremio incluyendo al pelirosa, el cual solo puso una mano sobre su cabeza para sobarla mientras sonreía muy feliz ante la maravillosa que es su pareja, Lissana en cambio se puso tan triste que se dirigió al almacén para que nadie la viera llorar.

 **-Está bien!, mucho gusto mama Kagura, soy Happy!-** , exclamaba Happy con alegría y vigor mientras volaba en círculos sobre la peli morado.

 **-M-Mucho gusto Happy, Natsu me contó todo sobre ti-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa y una voz amable y gentil mientras veía al pequeño gato tan alegre.

 **-Bueno, abuelo tengo algo que decirle-** , dijo Natsu con esta vez con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba al pequeño maestro sobre la barra.

 **-Dime Natsu, que necesita mi hijito con novia jeje-** , dijo Makarov burlonamente mientras veía a la feliz pareja con unos pequeños rubores en sus rostros ante sus palabras.

 **-Le queríamos contar a usted que Natsu y Yo nos vamos a Crocus para notificarle algo importante a la maestra Diana, ya que me encargó una misión importante y Natsu me acompaño aquí a Magnolia para cumplirla-** , dijo Kagura serenamente mientras veía respetuosamente al maestro Makarov para después colocarse al lado de Natsu mientras acariciaba al pequeño gato azul entre sus brazos.

 **-Está bien, pero quiero que Natsu vuelva para la fiesta de celebración de los nuevos magos clase S, después de todo el mago MÁS FUERTE debe estar aquí para la fiesta-** , dijo Makarov alegre y de manera burlona resaltando el "MÁS FUERTE" para irritar a Gildarts, el cual se molestó con el maestro por recordar ese hecho.

 **-Está bien abuelo, volvemos en tres días, aguante la fiesta hasta que vuelva de Crocus, está bien?-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa después se daba la vuelta para jalar la mano de Kagura en dirección a las puertas del gremio.

 **-Por lo menos despídete Natsu, no te veremos tanto ahora que eres un mago Clase S y tienes novia-** , dijo Gildarts de forma burlona mientras ahorcaba cómicamente al maestro Makarov.

 **-Está bien, Happy?-** , dijo Natsu mientras llamaba con la mano a su querido amigo, compañero e hijo, el cual se alejó de los brazos de Kagura para escuchar atentamente a su padre.

 **-Quiero que cuides de los candidatos mientras están en la isla, está bien?, estoy seguro que van a necesitar a alguien que les cuide la espalda-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad mientras le daba una mirada de orgullo a Happy, el cual se emocionó ante el trabajo que le encargo Natsu.

 **-Está bien Natsu!, no es problema para el gran Happy-** , exclamo Happy muy feliz y emocionado mientras hacía poses heroicas en el aire.

 **-Gajeel?-** , llamo Natsu al Dragon Slayer de hierro, el cual se encontraba observando detenidamente al pelirosa, después se acercó para escuchar lo que le diría el pelirosa.

 **-En lo que no estoy quiero que te acerques aún más a Levy, creo que Jet y Droy harán algún movimiento primero y me preocupa que te la quiten-** , dijo Natsu en el oído del pelinegro de manera alegre causando que este se sonrojara un poco, luego volteo a ver furioso a Jet y a Droy los cuales se encontraban alabando y halagando a Levy como siempre hacían.

 **-Está bien Salamander, puedes asegurarte de que no dejare que me la arrebaten después de todo lo que me ayudaste Geje-** , dijo Gajeel con competitividad y una sonrisa de lado mientras se dirigía en dirección a Levy, una vez al lado de ella con mucho nerviosismo ubico su brazo izquierdo alrededor del hombro de la peli azul, causando que ambos tornen sus caras del color del cabello de Erza y se quedaran estáticos por la vergüenza y felicidad que cada uno estaba sintiendo.

 **-Elfman, quiero que cuides muy bien a tus dos hermanas, no vaya a ser que no fueras los suficientemente hombre para cuidar de ellas o sí?-** , dijo Natsu sereno y con una sonrisa tranquila mientras volteaba a ver al peliblanco con una mirada que ansiaba una respuesta inmediata.

 **-Puedes asegurarte de que no dejaré que nada les pase, nos es de HOMBRES dejar a su suerte a sus hermanas!-** , exclamaba Elfman en voz alta mientras levantaba los brazos como un gorila muy emocionado.

Después Natsu se acercó a la barra para hablar en voz baja con una maga peli castaña, **-Kana?** _ ***Kana presta atención al pelirosa con mucha tristeza***_ **quiero que le cuentes a Gildarts la verdad sobre ti,** _ ***Kana se sorprende ante la petición del pelirosa***_ **, y quiero que te cuides de los hombres en las noches, sabes que la mayoría son unos desgraciados por lo que quiero que te cuides, está bien?-** , dijo Natsu amablemente mientras veía sereno a Kana, la cual solo pudo asentir con un notorio sonrojo en su cara, estaba muy feliz de que Natsu se preocupara por ella como siempre lo hacía.

Después Natsu se dirigió con Lucy que se encontraba en un mesa viéndolo con la misma tristeza que Kana, **-Hola Luce, quiero que des lo mejor de ti en los exámenes está bien?, quiero que mi compañera de equipo demuestre lo fuerte que es cuando se lo propone-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa amable que ruborizo mucho a la rubia, la cual solo podía sentirse muy dichosa por ser compañera del hombre más atento que ella haya conocido.

 **-P-Puedes apostarlo Natsu, no dejare que nadie me menosprecie después de demostrarles mi habilidad!-** , exclamó Lucy con una sonrisa competitiva mientras se levantaba emocionada de la mesa.

Después el pelirosa se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Gray y Laxus, los cuales vieron como su amigo pelirosa se acercaba con una mirada alegre, **-Oi, quería decirles que espero que en lo que no estoy se hagan muy fuertes para que luchen contra mí, me haría bien pelear con oponentes mucho más fuertes, por lo que quiero que se superen a ustedes mismos!-** , exclamo Natsu con una sonrisa competitiva y una mirada serena dirigida a pelinegro y el rubio, los cuales sonrieron de igual manera para después pararse abruptamente al mismo tiempo.

 **-¡Puedes apostarlo Natsu/Cerebro de flama!-** , exclamaban ambos animados y competitivos ante el reto que les planteaba su compañero y fiel amigo pelirosa.

Natsu se dirigió la barra de nuevo para hablar con la pequeña Wendy y una peliblanca muy triste que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra, **-Wendy, quiero que demuestres lo fuerte que es la magia Dragón Slayer en los exámenes, quiero que todos se asombren ante el poder que poseemos nosotros y sobre todo que demuestres tu gran potencial, está bien?-** , pidió Natsu con una gran sonrisa feliz y entusiasmada que le dio mucho valor y coraje a la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo.

 **-Está bien Natsu-san!, solo espera para que Gajeel-san y yo les enseñemos nuestro potencial y todos sabrán lo fuerte que es nuestra magia!-** , dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba determinación en sus ojos.

 **-Mirajane,** _ ***Mirajane voltea a ver al pelirosa con un poco de tristeza pero camuflada con su típica sonrisa***_ **quiero que dejes de forzarte a sonreír todo el tiempo,** _ ***Mirajane se sorprende ante las palabras del pelirosa y cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa***_ **, sé que solo buscas alegrar al gremio pero es mejor que muestres quién eres en verdad para que todos te acepten como eres,** _ ***Natsu voltea a ver muy feliz a Kagura, la cual le devuelve la sonrisa con igual intensidad*,**_ **por lo que quiero que en los exámenes y a partir de ahora le muestres a todos quién es realmente Mirajane Strauss y lo fuerte que es!-** , exclamó Natsu con alegría y con mucha fuerza y emoción que se le contagió a la peliblanca, la cual se alegró por las palabras del pelirosa.

 **-¡Está bien Natsu!, les mostrare lo poderosa que puedo ser a todos, así que prepárense porque en los exámenes no tendré piedad con ninguno!-** , exclamó Mirajane con una voz aterradora de ultratumba mientras veía de una manera muy intimidante a los miembros del gremio.

 **-Me alegro Mirajane, ya quiero volver a aquí para verte de nuevo como en realidad eres después de tanto tiempo-** , decía Natsu mientras le daba un gran sonrisa amable y cálida a Mirajane, la cual se sonrojo mucho y asintió con nerviosismo ante la sonrisa del pelirosa.

En ese momento estaba entrando por la puerta Erza con muchísima prisa, ella se encontraba respirando agitadamente por el cansancio de la carrera que dio de camino al gremio, al recuperar el aliento observo como todo el gremio estaba viendo a Natsu con una mirada completamente feliz, en medio del gremio se encontraba Kagura sobándole la cabeza a Happy y Natsu se alejaba lentamente de la barra dejando a una Mirajane con un sonrojo, Erza estaba muy confundida ante lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en Fairy Tail por lo cual decidió adentrarse para ver qué sucedía.

Natsu al ver que Erza había llegado se dirigió junto a ella para despedirse también de su amiga pelirroja, **-Hola Erza!-** , dijo Natsu con alegría mientras que con su mano saludaba a la pelirroja.

 **-H-Hola Natsu, que está pasando aquí?-** , pregunto Erza con una sonrisa trabajada hacia el pelirosa mientras también se acercaba lentamente al centro del gremio.

 **-Lo que pasa es que me voy por tres días a Crocus y me estoy despidiendo de todos antes de que se vayan a los exámenes-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada serena y una gran sonrisa característica de él mientras se paraba frente a Erza con los brazos cruzados.

 **-Está bien, pero tendrás que volver pronto para que podamos festejar a los nuevos magos clase S… Un momento!-** , exclamo Erza con mucha sorpresa llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio.

 **-Que es lo que pasa Erza?-** , pregunto Levy curiosa mientras se acercaba a la maga pelirroja al ya habérsele pasado la vergüenza que paso momentos atrás, se ubicó a tan solo unos metros para ver que quería decir su amiga pelirroja.

 **-Nosotros no festejamos tu ascenso a mago clase S!-** , exclamó erza a todo volumen causando que todo Fairy Tail se sorprendiera y se diera cuenta de ese hecho, todos se sentían apenados por no festejar a su compañero en su momento por su ascenso a mago S y mago más fuerte del gremio, pensaban que lo habían dejado de lado de nuevo y eso los apenaba más aún.

 **-N-No tienen que preocuparse por eso, no significa mucho para mí el haberme vuelto mago clase S-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de calmar a sus compañeros mientras agitaba sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlos.

 **-No digas tonterías Natsu!, eres un miembro muy importante para Fairy Tail, por lo que cuando vuelvas también festejaremos tu ascenso como mago clase S y el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail!-** , exclamaba Makarov con ímpetu y autoridad siendo apoyado por todo el gremio, los cuales querían festejar a su gran amigo pelirosa.

 **-Está bien, asegúrense de no decepcionarme entonces!-** , exclamó Natsu feliz y con una sonrisa de alegría al ser querido por su gremio, para después dirigirse a donde estaba Erza nuevamente.

 **-Después de todo sigues cuidándome después de todos estos años Erza,** _ ***Erza le sonríe levemente a Natsu***_ **espero que solo no permitas que el examen sea fácil para los candidatos, alguien tiene que presentarles un reto para que lo superen, no?-** , decía Natsu con alegría y una mirada de madurez mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro de Erza amablemente.

 **-Creo que nunca va a cambiar el hecho de que voy a tener que cuidarte-** , dijo Erza un poco alegre y con una leve sonrisa mientras vía profundamente al pelirosa.

 **-Espero que eso nunca cambie, después de todo siempre estaremos todos juntos, eso nos incluye a ti y a mi Erza-** , dijo Natsu con una amigable, cálida y feliz sonrisa mientras decía las mismas palabras que hace mucho tiempo atrás le había dicho a Erza, ella al escuchar esas palabras sintió como su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y con mucha más fuerza, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo confusos y tan solo pensaba en el pelirosa.

Natsu se separó de Erza lentamente con una gran sonrisa y luego se dirigió junto a su novia Kagura en medio del gremio, dejando a una maga pelirroja con muchísima confusión por sus sentimientos y un gran sonrojo ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-Bueno, ya nos vamos a Crocus, les deseo a todos buena suerte en los exámenes y recuerden que deben demostrar que puede hacer un mago de FAIRY TAIL!-** , exclamo Natsu levantando su mano izquierda haciendo una "L" con su mano, los demás miembros le siguieron con el gesto y luego gritaron de alegría.

Luego Natsu y Kagura salieron del gremio tomados de la mano en dirección a la estación de trenes mientras se despedían de Fairy Tail serenamente, la mayoría se despedía de la pareja con una gran sonrisa y emoción, otros aunque no lo mostraran estaban felices por su amigo pelirosa, también había 4 chicas que se despedían del pelirosa con un poco de tristeza, ellas eran Mirajane, Kana, Lucy y Lissana, otra no estaba despidiéndose de Natsu, tan solo estaba mirando el suelo con una mano en su pecho con mucha confusión.

 ***Si me esfuerzo podría obtener el amor de Natsu?, si demuestro ser mejor que Kagura él me amaría?*,** pensaba Kana mientras despedía a la silueta del pelirosa con una sonrisa falsa.

 ***Tengo oportunidad con Natsu si me acerco aún más a él?, después de todo somos compañeros de equipo, dudo que no pueda sentir algo por mí también, verdad?*** , pensó Lucy para dejar de saludar a Natsu y después dirigirse a su mesa con una expresión triste.

 ***No me rendiré solo porque tenga una novia, me pidió que demuestre quién soy en realidad, y quien en realidad soy es alguien que no se rinde entonces prepárate Kagura, porque no dejaré que te quedes con Natsu por mucho tiempo*** , pensaba una optimista Mirajane mientras veía ahora de una manera competitiva e irritada a Kagura.

 ***Cómo es eso de Madrastra?!, no dejare que ella también sea la madre del hijo de Natsu y yo! , debo demostrar que solo puede haber alguien para Natsu y esa soy yo!*** , pensó Lissana con furia mientras miraba a Happy despidiéndose de Kagura y Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

 ***No entiendo porque no me puedo sacar de la mente a Natsu!, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él?!, el me ayudo siempre que necesitaba ayuda y no lo decía, él siempre ha estado allí para protegerme, y Jellal que hizo?, me secuestró para sacrificarme en la torre del cielo, Natsu en cambio fue a salvarme y me dio una razón para vivir, que siento exactamente por Natsu?, porque me molesta verlo con ella?!*** , pensó Erza con mucha seriedad y confusión mientras caminaba a la barra del gremio perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ ***En la Estación de trenes 20 minutos después***_

Después de despedirse de Fairy Tail la pareja caminó por mucho tiempo mientras hablaban plácidamente uno al lado del otro, Natsu y Kagura ya se encontraban en la estaciones de trenes para subirse al tren que se dirigiera a Crocus lo antes posible, una vez adentro Natsu se recostó en el regazo de Kagura para estar preparado para cuando el tren empezará a moverse.

 **-Oye Natsu, cómo crees que reaccionara la maestra Diana?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una sonrisa presumida mientras miraba por la ventana del tren.

 **-Creo que te retara a un duelo y solo si la vences nos dará su bendición, pero creo que ya tu sabes eso verdad?-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa serena mientras miraba el rostro de Kagura.

 **-Lo sé, por eso cuando llegue a Crocus me pondré a entrenar para poder vencerla más fácilmente-** , dijo Kagura con determinación mientras apretaba la mano de Natsu, luego el pelirosa posó su otra mano en la de Kagura para que esta aflojara su agarre.

 **-No debes preocuparte, yo estaré al lado tuyo en todo momento-** , dijo Natsu sereno calmando la fuerza de Kagura, la cual miro a su pelirosa con una sonrisa dulce.

 **-Pero no crees que debería entrenar yo sola como había dicho yo antes?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una cara amable mientras empezaba a sobar la melena rosada de Natsu.

 **-No lo creo, recuerda que ahora tienes mi magia, y alguien va a tener que enseñarte a cómo utilizarla y mejorarla-** , dijo Natsu calmado mientras veía profundamente a los ojos de la peli morado.

 **-Tienes razón, ahora tengo otra magia que me ayudara a vencer a la maestra Diana, y así enseñarle que no debe quitarme lo que es MÍO!-** , exclamaba Kagura irritada mientras estaba apretando muchísimo la mano de Natsu, el cual estaba a punto de suplicar que lo soltara, pero fue interrumpido por el avance del tren, lo cual causó que empezara a marearse y entró en un estado rozando la inconsciencia.

Durante todo el viaje de camino a Kagura estaba tranquilizando al pobre Natsu mientras le sobaba la cabellera rosa, Natsu solo sufrió durante todo el trayecto de camino a Crocus, tratando de no vomitar o desmayarse a causa de ese endemoniado medio de transporte, pero el hecho de estar en el regazo de su novia mientras esta le sobaba el cabello ayudaba mucho.

* * *

 _ ***En el bosque de Crocus varias horas después***_

Después de varias horas de viaje, la pareja llevó a Crocus, una vez allí cada uno dejo sus pertenencias a los lugares donde dormiría cada uno, Natsu a su hotel y Kagura a la residencia de Mermaid Heels, una vez dejado su equipaje ambos se dirigieron al típico lugar donde siempre combatían para empezar a entrenar a Kagura en el arte de Dragon Slayer de Fuego en el cual su novio le entrenaría.

 **-Bueno con que comenzamos Natsu?-** , preguntaba Kagura emocionada mientras se acercaba a Natsu, el cual miraba el terreno en el cual se encontraban con seriedad.

- **Lo primero será que te acostumbres a altas temperaturas mientras ejercitas tu cuerpo aún más-** , explicaba Natsu con un aura seria mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar serenamente a la peli morado.

 **-E-Entiendo lo de las altas temperaturas pero porque ejercitar aún más mi cuerpo?-** , preguntaba Kagura con inquietud mientras se alejaba un poco de su novio, esta vez parecía tener el aura de un maestro muy estricto.

 **-Es sencillo Kagura, un Dragon Slayer debe ejercitar su cuerpo en un entorno con su elemento para desarrollar la resistencia a este, y de esta forma moldea un cuerpo apto para ejercer los hechizos que se utilizan-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una expresión inmutable mientras creaba una llama de su dedo índice.

 **-E-Está bien, ahora comprendo, entonces me dirigiré a entrenar mi cuerpo-** , decía Kagura con aún más nervios que antes ante la actitud de Natsu mientras se alejaba en dirección al centro del campo de grama donde se encontraban.

 **-Espera Kagura-** , dijo Natsu tranquilamente con cierto tono macabro mientras aumentaba la llama de su dedo.

- **Primero te prohíbo que utilices tu magia durante todo el entrenamiento, _*Kagura traga saliva con miedo*_ y Segundo entrenaras en este ambiente-**, dijo Natsu para después expulsar una gran llamarada de su dedo, la cual fue dirigida alrededor de todo el campo causando que la grama empezara a quemarse con mucha intensidad.

 **-N-No crees que fue mucho incendiar la grama-** , dijo Kagura con nervios y una ligera gota de sudor mientras veía la verde grama arder con el fuego de su novio.

 **-No lo creo, después de todo Igneel para esta parte me entreno sobre un volcán activo, por lo tanto esto en comparación no es nada, pero no te preocupes yo estaré entrenando también al lado tuyo-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras avanzaba a las llamas del prado.

Kagura trago con nervios después de mirar las condiciones donde entrenarían, suspiro para desahogar sus nervios para luego mirar determinada y emocionada las llamas, luego se dirigió con velocidad junto a Natsu.

 **-Estoy preparada para todo lo que me tengas preparado Natsu-** , exclamo Kagura con una sonrisa competitiva mientras miraba al pelirosa, el cual al ver la emoción de Kagura sonrió alegre.

 **-Lo sé-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para después empezar a entrenar a su novia Kagura en la magia Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 _ ***En la isla Tenrou unos minutos después***_

Después de 4 horas de haber despedido a Natsu Y Kagura de Fairy Tail, algunos miembros de Fairy Tail se dirigieron a la Isla Tenrou donde tomarían lugar los exámenes de clase S, ellos eran Lucy, Happy, Levy, Lissana, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Mirajane, Gildarts, Kana, Charle, Wendy, Evergreen, Erza, Elfman, Panter Lily, Freed, Bickslow, Juvia y Makarov.

Antes de que comenzaran los exámenes se puede apreciar a Erza sobre una saliente, ella estaba de frente al horizonte mientras mira la foto de ella y Natsu con nostalgia y alegría, después voltea a mirar al horizonte con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo.

 ***Creo que ya sé que siento, No…ya se lo que siento por él!, creo que yo lo amo… ¡YO LO AMO!, aunque ahora Kagura esté con él estoy segura que tengo una oportunidad aun, me esforzare para ganarme tu amor Natsu, seré la que se quedara con tu corazón, tan solo espera*** , pensaba Erza con alegría y mucho optimismo mientras veía el horizonte, después se dirigió a su puesto para empezar los exámenes clase S.

Al final de ese día Fairy Tail no volvió a Magnolia, y no iría a casa por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ ***En Mermaid Heels 2 días después***_

Después de entrenar arduamente a Kagura en la magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego durante dos días, Natsu le había enseñado lo básico a su novia y prometida peli morado, ambos estaban en la entrada del gremio para notificarle a la maestra Diana sobre su compromiso y así obtener su bendición.

 **-Estás preparada Kagura?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su novia, ciertamente le pelirosa sonreía al ya saber la respuesta de Kagura.

 **-Por supuesto que lo estoy-** , dijo Kagura con determinación y una leve sonrisa para después empezar a entrar a Mermaid Heels junto con Natsu, por lo cual cambio su expresión a una con una sonrisa dulce y alegre dirigida a Natsu.

Una vez adentro la pareja saludó amigablemente a todas las chicas del gremio, las cuales respondieron de igual manera, tras saludar Natsu las acerco a todas para después contarles que debían gritar su nombre para así atraer a la Diana afuera de su oficina.

 **-No entiendo porque quieres que llamemos a la maestra Diana cuando ustedes mismos pueden ir a llamarla-** , dijo Milliana con fastidio mientras se alejaba hacia su mesa, lo cual causó una pequeña depresión alrededor de Natsu.

 **-E-Está bien, es que quería ahorrarme el tener que conversar con ella sin que trate de pelear conmigo-** , dijo Natsu con cierto tono de depresión mientras subía las escaleras del gremio, una vez en el segundo piso el pelirosa se dirigió a la oficina de Diana.

Luego entró con temor para observar la reluciente y elegante oficina de Diana, la cual atemorizó mucho más al pelirosa, dentro se podía observar un pequeño altar donde estaban unas imágenes de Natsu en distintas ocasiones, junto a Kagura en una cita, comiendo un helado, mientras estaba en la barra de Mermaid Heels, hasta una durmiendo?!, enfrente del altar estaba Diana mirando detenidamente a Natsu, al darse cuenta de que es el Natsu real empezó a sudar con nervios para después empezar a sudor mucho.

 **-¡AVISA CUANDO ENTREEES!-** , gritó Diana con nervios mientras ocultaba el altar de Natsu, el pelirosa con mucho miedo solo salió de la oficina para después cerrar la puerta tras suyo con rapidez.

Después de unos minutos se oyó un **"pasa"** del otro lado de la puerta, a lo cual Natsu volvió a entrar para después ver a Diana con nervios en su escritorio, Natsu con muchos nervios se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Diana.

- **H-Hola Diana, como sabrás Kagura y yo hemos e-estado saliendo desde hace muchos años,** _ ***Diana asiente***_ **e-entonces hace poco me decidí por proponerle ser mi e-esposa,** _ ***Diana apretar los dientes tratando de mantener la calma***_ **y ella acepto p-para suerte mía,** _ ***Diana empieza a elevar su fuerza mágica***_ **y e-ella y yo queríamos p-pedirte tu bendición para nuestra b-boda-** , decía Natsu con nervios mientras veía atentamente a Diana, la cual parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento ante la noticia del pelirosa.

Después de un momento a otro, Diana suspiró para calmarse y después pararse de su escritorio con serenidad, se dirigió a la salida de su oficina para después descender al primer piso por las escaleras, Natsu un poco sorprendido por su calma la siguió expectante a través de su trayecto.

Una vez en el primer piso Diana pudo visualizar a Kagura en medio del gremio, al verla se acercó con serenidad y clase hacia la peli morado, la cual estaba sorprendida ante lo serena que estaba su maestra.

 **-Seré clara Kagura, una vez que te cases con Natsu yo no dejaré de tratar de quitártelo, estas bien con eso?-** , decía Diana con serenidad y miraba atenta a Kagura mientras se cubría la boca con un abanico negro.

 **-Ciertamente va a molestarme, pero no me importa cuánto lo intente, Natsu será única y solamente MÍO-** , exclamaba Kagura con determinación y mucho ímpetu contra las palabras de su maestra mientras veía de una manera irritada y posesiva a Kagura.

 **-Está bien, después de todo yo reaccionaria de igual manera si alguien tratara de quitarme al único hombre que vale la pena amar-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa mientras se relajaba en su mismo lugar, después guardó su abanico con gentileza mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu.

 **-Entonces nos das tu bendición Diana?!-** , preguntaba Natsu con alegría que se encontraba detrás de Diana.

 **-Nunca dije que ya se las había dado,** _ ***Kagura y Natsu la miran seriamente***_ **se las daré si Kagura logra vencerme en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo!-** , exclamó Diana con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia afuera del gremio con lentitud, donde se encontraba el campo de batalla en el que lucharán.

 **-No esperaba nada menos de usted maestra, pero que sepa que la venceré y no podrá reconocer lo fuerte que me he vuelto!-** , exclamó Kagura con competitividad mientras seguía a Diana a fuera del gremio con emoción y una sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de Mermaid Heels***_

Una vez afuera Natsu y las miembros del gremio se ubicaron en las gradas para observar atentamente el combate entre Kagura y la maestra del gremio Diana, muchas ciertamente estaban preocupadas por su amiga, pero el pelirosa se mantuvo sereno mientras observaba a su novia estirarse.

 **-No estás preocupado por Kagura Natsu?, después de todo se va a enfrentar en un combate contra la maestra Diana, una mago santo muy poderosa-** , dijo Milliana con preocupación por su amiga mientras se alejaba del oído de Natsu, el cual la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

 **-No estoy preocupado por ella en lo absoluto, de quien estoy preocupado es de Diana, ella no se espera que Kagura le vaya a dar una batalla que no olvidará-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a ver a Milliana, la cual sonrío de igual manera para concentrarse en la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Natsu se paró de su asiento mientras elevaba su dedo índice al aire, el tomo aire para después gritar, **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , lanzando después una llama al cielo en forma de bengala y así dio comienzo a la batalla, pero Kagura y Diana no movieron un solo musculo para atacar a la otra.

 **-No me contendré Kagura-** , dijo Diana con una sonrisa competitiva mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kagura, la cual empezó a acercarse de igual forma.

 **-No esperaba que lo hicieras, pero no te confíes en esta batalla porque puede que te sorprenda más de lo que esperas-** , dijo la peli morado con la misma sonrisa mientras posaba su mano en el mango de su Archenemy.

 **-¡20 KILOS!-** , exclamo Diana con fuerza causando que sus puños y piernas atacaran con una potencia equivalente a 20 kilos de fuerza, después se lanzó en dirección a Kagura.

La cual tomó la espada con todo y funda para empezar a cubrirse de los ataques de Diana, los cuales los detenía con cierta facilidad con sus brazos y espada, luego Kagura con su espada separó a Diana con un impacto de su Archenemy en su estómago, Diana escupió un poco de saliva para luego desistir en la serie de ataques.

 **-No se contenga maestra, recuerde que yo soy la maga más fuerte del gremio-** , dijo Kagura mientras veía con competitivamente a Diana, la cual sonrió de igual manera y se posicionaba para combatir seriamente contra Kagura.

 **-¡500 KILOS-** , exclamó Diana para después reanudar la serie de golpes hacia Kagura.

A Kagura le fue notoriamente más difícil tratar de evadir los ataques de la pelinegro, algunas patadas y puños impactaron contra el cuerpo de Kagura causando que ella sintiera la fuerza aplastante de los golpes de su maestra y se viera obligada a atacar de igual manera con su espada a Diana, al cual también era impactada por varios ataques de Kagura, Kagura activo su magia de gravedad en el cuerpo de Diana causando que le fuera más difícil moverse y evitar sus ataques.

Después de varios minutos se separaron para tomar un nuevo rumbo en el combate, Diana se posiciono para empezar a concentrar todo su poder en sus extremidades, Kagura en cambio decidió desenfundar su espada para combatir con seriedad contra Diana.

 **-¡1000 TONELADAS!-** , exclamó Kagura fortaleciendo a sus brazos y piernas al máximo de su rendimiento, después a mucha velocidad se dirigió a atacar a Kagura.

 **-¡ESPADA DEL ODIO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó Kagura con fuerza mientras sonreía competitivamente, su espada fue cubierta completamente por fuego y ella a una gran velocidad se acercó de igual manera hacia Diana.

Ambas chocando en medio del campo y empezaron a atacarse sin piedad, los potentes golpes impactaban contra el cuerpo de Kagura causando muchísimos daños, los cortes y quemaduras de la espada de Kagura causaban muchísimo dolor a Diana, Kagura aumento la gravedad que sometía a Diana causando que la gravedad fuera 100 veces mayor.

Después de varios minutos ambas se separaron muy cansadas, Diana se encontraba con su Kimono rasgado, cortado y quemado, mientras que su cuerpo tenia serias cortadas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, Kagura en cambio tenía varios moretones y rasguños a lo largo de su cuerpo, sus ropas estaban muy deterioradas pero no estaban peor que las de Diana.

 **-De verdad que eres muy fuerte Kagura, después me explicaras el cómo tienes magia de fuego pero por ahora eres la segunda persona que ha hecho que tenga que ponerme seria-** , decía Diana con entusiasmo mientras veía con una sonrisa competitiva a Kagura.

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, eres monstruosamente fuerte por algo eres un mago santo, pero el combate aún no ha terminado-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa retadora mientras se volvía a posicionar para atacar a su maestra.

 **-Tienes razón, prepárate Kagura-** , dijo Diana con la misma sonrisa para después posicionarse para embestir a Kagura con todo su poder.

 **-¡FULL JUPITER POWER!-** , exclamó con fuerza Diana para cubrir su cuerpo con un aura naranja que causaba que todo lo que llegara a impactar contra ella recibiera un golpe de 10.000 toneladas.

 **-¡CORTE GRAVITATORIO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamó Kagura para acumular su magia de gravedad y fuego en su Archenemy, causando que la espada sea cubierta de fuego, pero el fuego era fuertemente presionado contra la espada a causa de la potencia de la gravedad, causando que aura blanca recubriera las llamas que estaban fuertemente unidas a la espada.

Ambas se dirigieron velozmente al centro del campo para que sus ataques impactaran con mucha fuerza contra la otra, Diana estaba preparando su puño derecho para que impactará en toda la cara de Kagura, pero en el último momento Kagura esquivo el golpe bajando su cabeza para después dar el potente corte en el costado de Diana, causando que la gran cantidad de poder acumulado se liberara en una ráfaga que causo una fuerte explosión, la cual causo que ambas fueran cubiertas por muchísimo humo.

 **-¡KAGURA/MAESTRA!-** , exclamaban las chicas del gremio preocupadas por ambas combatientes, Natsu veía un poco preocupado el humo esperando ver que ambas se encontraran bien y sin heridas mortales.

Al despejarse el humo se apreció a una Kagura parada con dificultad mientras se apoyaba sobre su Archenemy clavaba en el suelo, enfrente estaba Diana parada en un estado muchísimo peor al de antes, tenía un gran corte en sus costillas, del cual se apreciaba a los bordes las quemaduras causadas por la hoja de la espada.

 **-M-Muy buena batalla K-Kagura, tienen m-mi bendición-** , decía Diana con dificultad mientras miraba alegre a Kagura, después de decir eso Diana se desmayó y antes de impactar contra el suelo, Kagura la sostuvo y la miró alegremente.

 **-Muchas gracias, maestra-** , dijo Kagura con alegría y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba la cara de su inconsciente maestra.

Natsu al ver que Kagura había ganado se levantó de su asiento para después gritar, **-¡LA GANADORA ES KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!-** , exclamo Natsu con alegría para luego correr directamente a atender a Kagura y a Diana, él fue seguido por las demás miembros del gremio que estaban preocupadas por su amiga y su maestra.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro de Mermaid Heels***_

Una vez finalizada la pelea, Natsu a gran velocidad llegó junto a ambas para mirar preocupado el estado en el que se encontraban ambas chicas, el pelirosa les dio a la inconsciente Diana a las chicas del gremio para que atendiera sus graves heridas, Natsu se llevó cargada a Kagura en forma nupcial para adentro del gremio para tratarla, ambos se sentaron en los bancos de la barra para que el pelirosa pueda tratar las heridas de la peli morado.

 **-Lo logre Natsu!, como crees que lo hice?-** , pregunto Kagura alegre mientras veía como el pelirosa atendía preocupado sus heridas como la primera vez que se conocieron.

 **-Lo hiciste de maravilla!, pero seguiremos entrenando para que no termines en este estado siempre que pelees-** , dijo Natsu alegre mientras terminaba de atender las heridas de Kagura, después le tomó de las manos gentilmente para mirarla con mucho amor.

 **-Mañana nos vamos a Fairy Tail para recibir la bendición del abuelo, y luego nos casaremos!-** , exclamo Natsu con muchísima emoción mientras miraba muy feliz a Kagura, la cual le devolvía la sonrisa con dulzura y amor.

 **-Sí, pero por ahora solo quiero que pasemos la noche juntos, _*Kagura se acerca a la oreja de Natsu*_ para fes-te-jar-**, dijo Kagura de manera seductora en el oído de Natsu, el cual al escuchar eso se puso extremadamente rojo, Kagura solo sonrió ante la graciosa reacción de su novio.

Después se acercó lentamente Diana con varias vendas cubriendo sus heridas y quemaduras, se sentó con dificultad para mirarlos a ambos muy alegremente, Natsu y Kagura estaba un poco desconcertados ante la alegría que mostraba la pelinegra, Kagura hasta esperaba que su maestra comprendiera que Natsu nunca seria de ella y que se rendiría en tratar de quitárselo.

 **-Bueno, debido a que me ganaste ambos tienen mi bendición para casarse, pero recuerda que solo será temporal su unión, Natsu prepárate para tener una segunda boda después porque todavía no me rendiré-** , dijo Diana alegre mientras le daba un guiño pícaro a Natsu, la pareja se decepciono al ver lo persistente que es la pelinegra en su intento de adueñarse de Natsu.

 **-Pero por ahora yo seré la dama de honor!-** , agregó Diana con emoción mientras se paraba con más energías, estas palabras causaron que todo el gremio de féminas se alborotara para acercarse abruptamente a la maestra.

 **-¡Claro que no maestra, yo seré la dama de honor!-** , exclamó Milliana con determinación mientras soltaba un aura temible para cualquier hombre, mientras que atrás de ella sonaban las voces de las otras miembros reclamando ser la dama de honor en la boda.

 **-No, yo lo seré, sino no permitiré que se casen-** , dijo Diana con orgullo mientras miraba victoriosa a las miembros de Mermaid Heels, las cuales no desistieron en sus réplicas, Natsu y Kagura solo veían sonrientes la escena para después soltar pequeñas risas ante lo gracioso que les resultaba el conflicto entre ellas.

* * *

 _ ***Un hotel de Crocus en la noche***_

Después de pasar toda la tarde conversando alegremente con los miembros de Mermaid Heels, Natsu y Kagura se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba Natsu a petición de la peli morado, según ella porque quería "festejar" a solas con el pelirosa sin que nadie los molestara, la agresiva y atrevida actitud de Kagura tenía una razón y Natsu se lo contaría obviamente.

Al llegar a su habitación, Natsu sentó rápidamente a Kagura en la cama para comentarle seriamente que es lo que le estaba pasando a ella, Kagura un poco sorprendida se acomodó en la cama para escuchar lo que le iba a decir su novio pelirosa.

 **-Mira Kagura, sabes que cuando te puse la marca de nuestra unión te volviste una Dragon Slayer no?-** , dijo Natsu con cierta pena mientras se rascaba la nuca con nervios, lo cual le pareció extraño a Kagura.

 **-Sí, lo recuerdo-** , dijo Kagura un poco confundida ante la pregunta de Natsu, que relevancia puede tener eso en este momento exacto.

 **-Bueno, después de volverte una Dragon Slayer te hice entrenar como lo hizo Igneel conmigo, de modo que ahora tus sentidos aumentaron como los míos, mejor olfato, vista y oído, de esta forma también tienes algunas características de los dragones, como ser un poco… *Natsu se aclara la garganta con nervios* posesiva y debido a que eres una chica puedes tener épocas de celo-** , termino de decir Natsu con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se ponía ambas manos en las rodillas con muchos nervios.

Kagura al comprender en su totalidad lo que le contó Natsu, entendió que sus repentinas ganas de cometer algunos actos indecentes con el pelirosa podían provenir de esos sentidos, pero aun así sonrió dulcemente para tocar gentilmente la mejilla de Natsu.

 **-No tienes que preocuparte Natsu, aunque puede ser cierto que ahora esté en celo, solo quiero hacer esto porque eres tú, porque eres la única persona que amo con todo mi corazón, más bien agradezco tener estos sentidos,** _ ***Natsu levanta la mirada confundido***_ **porque si no los tuviera no tendría el valor de hacer esto-** , dijo Kagura con alegría para después lanzarse sobre el pelirosa, causando que ella estuviera encima de él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente con mucho amor.

Natsu estaba muy sorprendido ante la agresividad e iniciativa que mostraba su novia, pero él gustosamente correspondió al beso con igual intensidad, causando que Kagura sintiera el amable, protector, poderoso, cálido y amoroso beso que le proporcionaba el pelirosa.

Al separarse después de unos pocos minutos del apasionado beso, Natsu miró profundamente a Kagura con amor y ternura, la cual solo veía deseosa y amorosamente a su pelirosa.

 **Lemom Time**

 **-Me parece que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de vergüenza pero mostrando una sonrisa serena ante su novia.

Luego le dio la vuelta a Kagura con velocidad, de modo que ahora él es el que estaba arriba de la peli morado para empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con sus propias manos.

 **-I-Idiota, no digas cosas como esas sin avisar-** , dijo Kagura con un poco de vergüenza mientras sentía que las cálidas manos de su amado recorrían su cuerpo con gentileza y habilidad.

La mano derecha de Natsu empezó a masajear el seno izquierdo de Kagura delicadamente, causando que ella se estremeciera y gimiera ligeramente ante el agarre que le daba Natsu en sus atributos tan bien formados.

 **-Oh~!, N-Natsu!, s-se siente bien~-** , decía Kagura con placer en su voz y una mirada que reflejaba su satisfacción mientras mordía levemente su dedo índice tratando de contener sus propios gemidos, luego la mano de Natsu acarició lentamente el cuello, el mentón y las mejillas de Kagura respectivamente con sutileza y muy seductoramente causando que ella se estremeciera más.

Mientras acariciaba a Kagura con una sola mano Natsu se quitaba las prendas superiores muy hábilmente, dejándose solo el pantalón puesto, de esta manera estaba revelando su bien formado y tonificado cuerpo, el cual solo causo que Kagura se excitara más ante la vista de su amado y la candente situación en la que se encontraban los dos.

 **-Y-Yo también~** , pedía Kagura excitada y con deseos de librarse de sus prendas que en ese momento la molestaban mucho debido al calor que sentía ella en su cuerpo, esto se debe al nivel de éxtasis que la inundaba en ese momento.

Después Kagura empezó a quitarse sus propias prendas, dejando ver su sujetador de color negro con encajes y sus bien formados y suaves pechos copa D, los cuales eran igual de pálidos y blancos que el resto del cuerpo de la peli morado, a causa del sudor que estaban teniendo ambos en ese momento a causa de la excitación y sus movimientos, los senos de Kagura brillaban un poco al reflejarse la luz de la habitación con el poco sudor que había encima de su pecho, esto causo que Natsu muy excitado con ambas manos empezara a masajear los pechos de su novia con más agresividad y habilidad, causando que los gemidos de Kagura aumentaran en gran medida e inundaran la habitación.

 **-OH diooos~!, se s-siente muy bien N-Natsu~** , gemía Kagura con mucho placer en su voz y fuerza al sentir como el pelirosa tocaba sus pechos con más fuerza y agresividad que antes, acto que solo la encendía mas a ella.

Luego de unos minutos de caricias y besos por parte de ambos, Natsu empezó a quitarle las prendas inferiores a Kagura, a lo cual la peli morado también colaboro mientras acariciaba con muchísimo deseo el torso de su amado pelirosa, el cual solo podía gruñir al contener los gemidos ante los sutiles tactos que le proporcionaba su novia.

 **-Parece que tú también tienes tus puntos débiles-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa vengativa mientras acariciaba con mucha habilidad el tonificado torso de Natsu, causando que este solo emitiera gruñidos más fuertes.

Después de quitarle la mayoría de las prendas inferiores a Kagura, se podía a preciar el cómo esta llevaba una bragas un tanto provocativas de color negro, las cuales rodeaban la perfecta y hermosa cadera de la chica, Natsu se quedó unos momentos hipnotizados ante la maravillosa vista que estaba teniendo, tenía enfrente a la chica que él amaba sin casi ropa, tienes unos pechos hermosos y perfectamente suaves, una cintura de infarto las cuales eran realmente muy provocativas, sus largas y sensuales piernas que le daban un aire más sexy a Kagura, por ultimo esta su pálida, suave y hermosa piel, la cual con solo verla dan ganas de besarla y explorarla en su totalidad.

 **-No te quedes solo mirando, m-me avergüenza mucho-** , dijo Kagura con un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras veía deseosa al pelirosa con las manos sobre sus pechos.

Natsu bajo su mirada para ver las bragas de Kagura, las cuales estaban empapadas por los fluidos que expulsaba Kagura a causa de su excitación, Natsu al ver esto sonrió sádicamente para después mirar nuevamente a los ojos a Kagura.

 **-Parece que alguien está emocionada, pues creo que me tengo que hacer responsable por eso-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa, luego le quito salvajemente el sujetador a Kagura para apreciar los desnudos pechos de su amada novia.

Natsu miro atentamente los rosados y brillantes pezones que se encontraban en los senos de su amada, se acercó lentamente a una para empezar a respirar con fuerza sobre él, causando que Kagura se estremeciera ante la respiración del pelirosa en sobre su pezón.

 **-P-Por favor, has algo con mis pechos~, m-me siento muy extraña-** , pedia Kagura con mucha excitación y vergüenza mientras veía deseosa a Natsu, el cual la miro sádicamente para después empezar a chupar los pechos de Kagura con gentileza.

 **-OH~!... AHH~!-** , gemía Kagura con fuerza al sentir como Natsu chupaba un seno suyo y con su mano libre acariciaba el pezón del otro con los dedos.

Natsu prosiguió de esta forma durante unos minutos para después reanudar una larga sesión de besos con la peli morado mientras que con ambas manos estimulaba ambos pechos, Natsu en cierta parte aumento la intensidad causando que los gemidos de Kagura aumentaran en mayor medida.

 **-NATSUU~!… OOHHH~!-** , gimió Kagura con muchísima fuerza, en señal de que se había corrido ante el placer que le dio el pelirosa, ella saco la lengua y sus ojos reflejaban lujuria y mucho placer, Natsu al ver la excitante expresión de Kagura la tomo de sus mejillas con una mano para besarla con muchísima intensidad.

Al separarse del beso lentamente Natsu y Kagura se miraron con muchísimo deseo, cosa que causo que Natsu empezara a frotar la intimidad de Kagura con el bulto de su miembro que resaltaba de su pantalón, esto causo que la peli morado se estremeciera nuevamente y empezara a gemir al sentir el bulto de su amado rozando su intimidad.

 **-AH~!, NATSUU!, Quítame las bragas, OHH~!-** , suplicaba Kagura entre gemidos para después empezar a frotar con su mano derecha su propia intimidad y con la otra el bulto de Natsu.

Natsu descendió lentamente para empezar a quitarle las bragas a Kagura, pasando sus bragas con lentitud por sus bien formadas piernas hasta llegar a los pies de la peli morada, una vez al estar completamente desnuda Kagura abrió sus piernas con mucha vergüenza, dejando ver su intimidad al desnudo, en la cual no había ni un solo bello púbico, se veía los rosados labios vaginales y el clítoris de Kagura que constantemente parecían llamar al pelirosa, Natsu tan solo sonrió sádicamente nuevamente para empezar a quitarse todas sus prendas inferiores.

El pelirosa después de quitarse todas sus prendas dejo al descubierto su gran miembro, el cual sorprendió y aterro mucho a Kagura, la cual solo podía tragar saliva nerviosa mientras quería tenerlo de una vez en su interior.

Ambos ya se encontraban completamente sin ninguna prenda y con muchas ganas de continuar con las constantes oleadas de placer que cada uno le proporcionaba al otro mediante sus roces y expresiones.

 **-R-Rápido por favor~!-** , pedía una muy excitada Kagura mientras miraba avergonzada otra dirección y con sus manos extendidas invitaba al pelirosa a continuar con lo siguiente.

Natsu al ver la confirmación de Kagura, acerco su miembro a la intimidad de su novia, una vez al estar bien colocado empezó a meterlo con delicadeza en el interior de su amada peli morado.

 **-AAYYY~!-** , gemía de dolor Kagura al sentir que el miembro de Natsu se empezaba a introducir lentamente en su interior que hasta ahora era puro e inocente.

Al llegar a cierta profundidad Natsu llego al himen de Kagura, con un poco de fuerza la atravesó para después penetrar con todo su pene el interior de Kagura, la cual solo pudo chillar de dolor y un poco de placer, **-OOIIH!-.**

Natsu la dejo unos segundos para que se acostumbrara ante el tamaño de su miembro, luego al ver que Kagura le asentía con la cabeza para que continuara empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás para penetrar constantemente la intimidad de la peli morado, de modo que el interior de Kagura apretara y estimulara su pene de manera que solo aumentará su tamaño y dureza.

 **-SII NATSUUU~!, SIGUEE~!-** , pedía Kagura a todo volumen entre gemidos y con mucha placer en los sonidos que salían de su boca mientras ella empezaba a mover su propia cintura para aumentar la penetración del pelirosa en su interior.

Natsu a medida que pasaba el tiempo, empezaba a manosear y besar a Kagura sin dejar de penetrarla, causando que constantemente el éxtasis y el placer de ambos aumentara muchísimo, al paso de varios minutos ambos se encontraban muy salvajes y agresivos mientras seguían en el acto sexual, Natsu tomó con fuerza ambos senos de Kagura, para después penetrar con toda su fuerza la intimidad de Kagura mientras que ella tenía sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Natsu para atraerlo hacia ella, tenía sus brazos en la espalda del pelirosa mientras le arañaba mucho la espalda a causa del calor del momento.

 **-OHH~!, NATSSUUUUU~!-** , gemía Kagura con muchísima fuerza mientras que mostraba con su cara la viva imagen de la lujuria, los movimientos de Natsu causaron que Kagura se viniera por última vez, debido a que ya se había venido varias veces a lo largo de la sesión de sexo.

Los interiores de Kagura apretaron fuertemente el miembro de Natsu causando que este liberara una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la intimidad de Kagura, después de liberar todo su semen Natsu cansado y satisfecho retiró su miembro para después acostarse cansado al lado de una Kagura que respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio que sentía, durante toda la sesión ambos podían sentir lo que sentía el otro, por lo cual pudieron sentir el placer y la lujuria que sentía el otro, esto causo que ambos sintieran continuas oleadas de placer que solo hicieron que el acto fuera más placentero para ambos, Natsu se paró de la cama para cubrirse a ambos con una sábana.

 **Fin del lemom**

* * *

Al estar ya acostados tranquilamente uno al lado del otro, se miraron muy enamorados mientras sentían algo extraño en sus cuerpos, las puntas del color de pelo de Natsu se tornaron color morado al igual que el mismo tono del cabello de Kagura, y a ella en cambio le cambio las puntas de su cabello a un color rosado salmón completamente idéntico al color de pelo de Natsu, ambos miraron asombrados y confusos los cabellos del otro hasta que notaron que los suyos también habían cambiado.

 **-Me puedes explicar cómo paso esto?-** , preguntó Kagura confusa mientras le enseñaba a Natsu las puntas de su pelo ahora rosado, Natsu tenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras veía difícilmente las puntas de su pelo ahora morado, lo cual indicaba que estaba igual de confuso que ella.

 **-Creo que esto se debe al haber formalizado nuestra relación a una más íntima y afectuosa, aunque pienso que no hay ningún problema, esto no quita que eres la chica más hermosa del universo en lo absoluto!-** , dijo Natsu con alegría mientras tocaba con gentileza las puntas rosadas del pelo de Kagura y lo miraba con ternura.

 **-B-Bueno, al parecer nos esperan muchas otras sorpresas no es así Natsu?-** , decía Kagura muy feliz mientras le sobaba con delicadeza las puntas moradas del cabello de su amado novio pelirosa. **(Creo que ya no tanto pelirosa ;v)**

 **-Eso parece Kagura, pero no me importa cuántas cosas nos lance la vida, yo siempre estaré al lado tuyo para que las resolvamos juntos, como ya te había jurado en el pasado, nunca te abandonare y nunca me iré de tu lado, mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida te pertenecen solo a ti, y nada nunca podrá cambiar eso-** , decía Natsu con amabilidad, protección, amor y calor en sus palabras, le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa alegre y una mirada amable a su novia mientras le sobaba con delicadeza y amor la mejilla a Kagura, la cual tan solo sonrió muy alegre ante las hermosas y honestas palabras del pelirosa, debido a que ella podía sentir a través de su vínculo que eran completamente sinceras, pero no era necesario, ella desde el principio siempre le creyó ciegamente al pelirosa y eso no iba cambiar nunca.

- **Te amo Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con amor mientras miraba dulcemente con esos hermosos ojos café al pelirosa al pelirosa.

 **-Te amo a ti y solo a ti Kagura Mikazuchi, Te amo con todo mi corazón-** , decía el pelirosa con muchísimo amor para cerrar la noche con un dulce, cariñoso y cálido beso en el cual ambos se sintieron completamente felices y completos.

Luego de ese beso, ambos se acostaron acurrucados en los brazos del otro hasta caer en un profundo sueño, en sus rostros se veían una sonrisas muy alegres y sinceras, las cuales reflejaban la felicidad que ambos sentían al estar al lado del otro y así permanecieron juntos hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

 ** _*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**

* * *

Y este fue el tercer capítulo, noté que siempre termino los capítulos de esta forma, por lo que tratare de buscar mejores palabras para finalizarlo la siguiente vez.

Kagura y Natsu ahora tenían el permiso de Diana, ahora tan solo falta el de Makarov, pero este y todo Fairy Tail cayó dormido en la isla Tenrou, por lo cómo afrontara esta noticia Natsu y cómo prosperará Fairy Tail?.

A partir de ahora abran nuevos movimientos creados por mi, debido a que me parece que la magia de fuego y la de gravedad juntas pueden dar mucho material, tan solo hace falta "IMAGINACIÓN".

Ahora Natsu y Kagura han pasado la línea de la decencia para ser un poco más adultos :3, a partir de aquí puede su relación se va a volver un poco caliente jeje, disculpen si no fue de lo mejor el Lemom, es que fue mi primera vez escribiendo uno y honestamente escribía a ciegas, lamento si fui muy descriptivo pero supongo que me es imposible ver el texto y no mejorarlo o modificarlo.

Sin nada mas que agregar a mis típicas despedidas me despido ¡SAYONARA! ;D


	4. Enfrentando Adversidades

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayō!, bienvenidos sean de nuevo a otro capítulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer a **"jimsop098"** , por comentar en el anterior capítulo y agradeceria que mas personas compartan sus opiniones en los Reviews, los comentarios importantes vendrán después del capítulo por lo que les convendría leerlo hasta el final, no voy a alargarme mas por lo que doy comienzo a este capítulo... ¡AHORA!.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (** **Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4: Enfrentando Adversidades**_

 _ ***Al día siguiente***_

Después de pasar una apasionada velada la noche anterior, Kagura y Natsu se levantaban en la cómoda y bonita habitación de hotel donde Natsu acostumbraba hospedarse, después de unos minutos de haber salido los primeros rayos del sol la feliz pareja se levantaba de sus camas un con un buen ánimo.

 **-Buenos días-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a la hermosa pelimorada justo enfrente suyo mientras seguían acostados en la espaciosa y desordenada cama que fue testigo de las travesuras de la pareja la noche anterior.

 **-Buenos días Natsu-** , responde Kagura con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada alegre dirigida a su querido novio pelirosacon cabellos morados morados que se presentaron la noche anterior, de este modo al ver las puntas moradas en el cabello de su amado le alegro al confirmar que no había sido un sueño, esas puntas eran la prueba de que Natsu y ella estarían juntos por siempre.

 **-Me parece que ayer nos divertimos mucho no crees?-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto picara mientras veía de reojo a Kagura, la cual se ruborizo muchísimo ante el incómodo comentario de Natsu, como se supone que tendría responder ante eso.

 **-C-Cállate!, lo mejor será que n-no juegues conmigo!-** , declaro Kagura avergonzada mientras se levantaba de la cama con molestia en su rostro mientras que en su cara tenía un gran sonrojo que la delataba.

 **-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, a mí también me apeno decirlo pero creo que lo de ayer fue una muestra de mi amor por ti, por lo que me alegra el recordarlo-** , dijo Natsu con un leve sonrojo, una sonrisa amable y reconfortante y una dulce mirada dirigida a Kagura mientras este también se levantaba de la cama.

Kagura al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su novio se tranquilizó y volteo a verlo con una dulce sonrisa mientras que tan solo se mostraba un ligero sonrojo en sus hermosas mejillas, **-A-A mí también me alegra el recordarlo-** , dijo Kagura con vergüenza y con una tierna voz mientras que le daba la vuelta a la cama para acercarse a Natsu, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se juntaron con un hermoso beso.

Al separarse Natsu vio con mucha felicidad a Kagura para decirle, **-Mejor será que nos vistamos para ir a comprar el pasaje a Magnolia, no vaya a ser que nos regañen por mantener a Fairy Tail esperando por la celebración de magos clase S por más tiempo-** , después de decir eso recibió un asentimiento y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kagura.

Ambos se vistieron mientras conversaban alegremente sobre temas sin relevancia alguna, pero aun así hablaban como si fueran de lo más importantes o interesantes del mundo, minutos después la feliz pareja salió del hotel juntos de la mano, Kagura al ya satisfacer sus deseos de Dragon Slayer ya no tenía esos impulsos ni coraje que la llevaron a tomar la iniciativa con el pelirosa, por lo que al salir del hotel se avergonzó nuevamente al analizar que estaba saliendo de un hotel con su novio después de tener relaciones la noche anterior.

Natsu solo sonrió ante la graciosa pero tierna reacción de Kagura, por lo cual se acercó a ella para agachar la cabeza un poco y besarla en los labios con amor mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla.

 **-Te amo Kagura, ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos a la estación de trenes-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa y una mirada desbordante de amor mientras se separaba del rostro de Kagura, la cual se sonrojo solo un poco y después le tomo la mano a Natsu para después mirarle con cariño.

 **-Yo también te amo Natsu, ahora vámonos-** , respondía Kagura con alegría y sinceridad mientras veía al pelirosa con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Natsu sonrió para luego empezar a caminar junto con su prometida en dirección a la estación de trenes, ese día seria decisivo para ellos debido a que querían recibir la bendición del maestro Makarov para casarse, la pareja se alejaba de la entrada del hotel muy contenta y unida mientras emitían una gran alegría que cualquiera que los viera podría notar.

* * *

 _ ***En el distrito comercial de Crocus-media hora después***_

Tras llegar a la estación de trenes, la pareja se dirigió a comprar sus boletos para irse lo más pronto posible para Magnolia, pero se les notifico que el tren más reciente saldría dentro de 3 horas, por lo que tendrían que esperar por el tren para poder partir.

Natsu tuvo la genial idea de pasear por el distrito comercial para pasar el tiempo con Kagura, aunque en su mente estaba maquinando un gran plan que llevaría a cabo durante el paseo, Kagura accedió ante la idea propuesta por Natsu y se fueron juntos en dirección al distrito comercial de Crocus, el cual es conocido por ser el más grande y variado de todo Fiore o hasta de todo Ishgar.

Después de caminar por un rato ya se encontraban entre las pobladas y animadas calles del distrito comercial, se veía como malabaristas, acróbatas, cantantes, mímicos y otros tipos de artistas callejeros se esforzaban para dar un gran espectáculo mientras hacían uso de sus coloridas y extrañas magias.

Natsu y Kagura caminaban tomados de la mano mientras que ambos veían sonrientes lo feliz y alegre que mostraba ser el distrito, ya habían venido varias veces a lo largo de los años, pero aun así se sentía muy bien ver la alegría y el asombro que presentaban los pequeños niños al ver las acrobacias y actos de los artistas callejeros.

Los demás transeúntes que poblaban las calles veían a la feliz pareja con celos, envidia y alegría, los celos provenían de las chicas y mujeres jóvenes que veían a la pelimorada caminar tan contenta al lado del famoso Salamander, el mago de fuego más fuerte de Fairy Tail, además de tener una apariencia y unas ropas que atraía enormemente a las féminas.

La envidia se debía a que la población de hombres que veían al suertudo pelirosa caminar al lado de la hermosa y sexy chica, es joven, hermosa, con un cuerpo por el que cualquiera de ellos mataría y además es la maga más poderosa de Mermaid Heels y tenía mucha fama en la ciudad de Crocus.

En cambio las más ancianos del lugar los veían con alegría al recordar lo bueno de la juventud y lo hermoso que es el amor en los jóvenes, se veía desde lejos que la pareja estaba profundamente enamorada y pobre de aquel que se atreva a tratar de separarlos, con la gran y peligrosa reputación que tenían esos dos era mejor mantenerse alejado.

Natsu pudo visualizar de reojo un artículo que le intereso en una joyería, después sonrió de lado sin que Kagura lo notara para después caminar más deprisa y alejarse de la tienda, Kagura no entendía porque Natsu caminaba más rápido pero tan solo se dejó llevar y lo siguió con una dulce sonrisa al ver lo feliz que se encontraba Natsu.

Natsu llevo a Kagura a una hermosa plaza donde se encontraba una gran y hermosa fuente de agua en el medio de esta, la sentó para luego decirle, **-Kagura sé que puede ser repentino, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una buena forma de que entrenes la magia Dragon Slayer mejor-** , con una sonrisa mientras señalaba la fuente delante suyo.

Kagura no entendía a que se refería Natsu, volteo a ver la fuente y no noto nada que le diera el mas mínimo indicio, después volteo a ver al pelirosa con confusión mientras inclinaba un poco el cuello hacia un lado en señal de que debía de explicarse.

 **-No entiendo a qué te refieres Natsu, como voy a entrenar en esa fuente?-** , preguntaba Kagura con curiosidad mientras se acercaba un poco al agua de la fuente para después tocarla con un dedo índice.

 **-A lo que me refiero es que quiero que entrenes el manejo de tu control sobre el fuego en esa fuente, lo que quiero que hagas es que con tu magia de gravedad levantes en el aire esferas hechas de agua y remotamente generes fuego en su interior-** , explicaba Natsu con una serenidad que mostraba cuando entrenaba a Kagura mientras sonreía de lado con tranquilidad y con sus manos explicaba su idea.

Kagura se tensó un poco al reconocer como se presentaba la serenidad y presencia que mostraba Natsu al enseñarle, después se tranquilizó para preguntar, **-Pero Natsu, ¿cómo quieres que cree fuego remotamente si el fuego tiene que proceder de mí?-** , con confusión y curiosidad para después recordar que Natsu algunas veces lo había hecho.

 **-Ya has visto que cuando te entrenaba perfeccionaba esa capacidad no?, por lo tanto si empiezas a entrenar será cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo para que lo logres-** , declaraba Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía con emoción a Kagura, la cual comprendía que su prometido tenía razón, si quería ser más fuerte sería mejor entrenar todo lo posible.

 **-Pero tengo una condiciones que tienes que cumplir,** _ ***Kagura se confunde***_ **tienes que tomar por lo menos esferas de agua tan grandes como una pelota de playa, la llama que crearas tiene que ser del tamaño de la palma de la mano de un bebé, tienes que aumentar el calor del fuego constantemente para derretir el agua a su alrededor, el tamaño de la llama no debe aumentar sólo será su temperatura y por ultimo quiero que los últimos restos de agua que queden en los bordes de la esfera no sean evaporizados, ósea quiero que regules la temperatura del fuego para que no vaporice esa capa de agua entiendes?-** , decía Natsu con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba su índice en forma de reclamo mientras que emitía un aura estricta de su ser.

Kagura al escuchar todas esas condiciones se puso muy nerviosa, definitivamente era muy difícil lo que le estaba pidiendo Natsu, pero aun así no podía presentar queja ante las condiciones, sabía que Natsu no se echaría para atrás y además no le gustaba echarse atrás ante un reto difícil, por lo que dijo.

 **-Acepto Natsu, veras que lo lograre antes de que llegue el tren!-** , exclamaba una emocionada Kagura mientras veía desafiantemente a Natsu, el cual sonrió malévolamente al ver que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

 **-Me alegro!, además si logras hacer todo eso tendrás un premio sorpresa!-** , declaraba Natsu con emoción mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa y extendía los brazos al cielo, cosa que intrigo a Kagura pero lo dejo de lado para acercarse a la fuente con determinación y una leve sonrisa.

Kagura extendió sus manos hacia la fuente para aplicar su magia de gravedad sobre el agua de la fuente, acto seguido empezaron a salir lentamente esferas de agua del tamaño de una pelota de playa, al principio parecían inestables pero eventualmente se calmaron dejando una apariencia redonda sin ninguna alteración, los transeúntes y los niños que se encontraban en la plaza voltearon a ver a las esferas con asombro e incredulidad.

 **-Ahora solo imagina que creas una pequeña chispa en el espacio mientras que concentras magia de fuego en ese punto, piensa que es como un rugido pero la diferencia es que este no lo produces con tu boca-** , decía Natsu en el oído de Kagura con serenidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Kagura tan solo asintió para luego proceder como se lo explico Natsu.

Kagura respiro lentamente y cerraba los ojos mientras se concentraba por imaginarse una chispa dentro de algunas de las esferas, le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse en crear el fuego de esa forma pero aun así no pararía hasta haberlo logrado.

De las una de las esferas aparecía una pequeña chispa que fue apagada al instante por el agua, Kagura pudo notar eso para después sonreír ligeramente en señal de satisfacción, ahora sabía que era posible para ella hacerlo, por lo que solo tendría que poner más empeño en eso.

Natsu aprovecho la concentración de Kagura para después retirarse lentamente hacia atrás mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, se abría paso entre la multitud para luego correr en dirección a la tienda que le atrajo la atención, durante su carrera tan solo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente ***¡Soy un maldito genio, lo de entrenar animaría a Kagura y el premio es la excusa perfecta!***

Después de unos tantos minutos de duro esfuerzo y concentración, Kagura había logrado producir la tan deseosa llama en una de las esferas que seguían flotando en el aire, eventualmente fue apareciendo una llama en cada esfera que había formado, ahora estaba sombrando a los espectadores que veían asombrados y alegres la espectacular escena.

Natsu ya termino su asunto y regreso junto a Kagura con lentitud para que no notara que se ausento, para suerte de él la gran multitud de gente camuflaba su presencia con facilidad, al estar atrás de Kagura se ubicó para apreciar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su prometida para lograr completar su objetivo.

Kagura pudo notar que Natsu veía alegre las esferas mientras cruzaba sus brazos con orgullo, entonces ella aplico más esfuerzo para aumentar la temperatura de las llamas, las cuales no aumentaron su tamaño pero si el calor que emanaban, eventualmente el agua de las esferas se empezó a evaporizar desde adentro lo cual sorprendió mucho a las personas de la multitud.

Llego finalmente el punto en el que solo quedaba una capa de agua alrededor de las esferas que en su interior mostraban a las pequeñas pero potentes llamas que las evaporaron desde adentro, Kagura hizo que las llamas aumentaran su tamaña para aparentar la forma de un dragón mientras atravesaban las esferas como si salieran de un huevo, esta espectacular demostración causo que la multitud empezara a aplaudir y gritar de la emoción animando a la pelimorada.

Después de unos minutos la mayoría de la multitud se dispersó y Natsu veía con una gran sonrisa a Kagura mientras ella mostraba leves signos de cansancio, la cantidad de magia que aplico la dejo cansada sin contar el hecho de que controlaba muchas esferas y llamas simultáneamente, después se sentó junto a Natsu en los asientos que se encontraban en la fuente.

Ellos se sentaron tranquilamente con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Natsu por orgullo y alegría, Kagura por auto superación y por recibir el orgullo de su novio y maestro, ambos antes de comenzar a hablar observaron cómo se acercaba una pequeña niña de por lo menos 11 años de cabellera negra, ella vestía ropas lindas y amarillas mientras que tenía un flequillo cubriendo la parte izquierda de su cara.

Se acercó con una gran sonrisa y emoción al estar cerca de la famosa pareja, **-Hola Natsu-sama y Kagura-sama!, m-me preguntaba si yo también podría hacer ese hermoso espectáculo cuando sea m-mayor?!-** , preguntaba la pequeña bastante esperanzada mientras esperaba con mucha impaciencia la respuesta de la pareja.

Natsu y Kagura veían muy felices a la pequeña, se veía tan tierna mientras se ponía nerviosa y les pareció muy bonito el hecho de que se acercara para preguntarles eso, la pareja se sentía muy cómoda ante la presencia de la pequeña y estaban de acuerdo con contestarle a la pequeña niña.

- **Escucha atentamente, si quieres llegar a hacer cosas así cuando seas mayor, solo necesitas dos cosas para lograrlo-** , declaraba Natsu con una gran sonrisa amable y amigable dirigida a la pequeña posaba su mano sobre la de Kagura.

 **-¡¿De verdad?!, ¡¿solo dos cosas?!, ¿y cuáles son esas dos cosas?-** , preguntaba la niña muy sorprendida ante las palabras del famoso mago de fuego que le hablaba tan alegremente.

 **-La primera es que te determines y te mentalices para lograrlo, no importa cuánto te digan que no puedes, basta y sobra con que tu creas en ti misma y en tu potencial, pero siempre es bien recibida la ayuda y apoyo de personas que te aprecien-** , explicaba Kagura con una dulce y serena sonrisa mientras veía a la pequeña con cariño y ganas de abrazarla.

 **-La segunda es el trabajo duro, si de verdad quieres lograr cualquier cosa deberás esforzarte por ello, siempre entrenar y practicar hasta perfeccionar lo que te planteas hacer, nadie nunca llego a ser fuerte sin entrenar y lo mismo aplica para cualquier ámbito de la vida, por favor recuérdalo está bien?-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa amble y acogedora que emociono muchísimo a la pequeña niña, la cual sonrió mucho para después empezar a dar pequeños brincos de alegría.

 **-Muchas gracias!, me esforzare para ser muy fuerte y en algún momento les demostrare a ustedes un espectáculo mejor al observe hoy!,** _ ***la niña voltea para observar que su madre la está llamando***_ **me tengo que ir me está llamando mi mama, de nuevo muchas gracias!-** , agradecía la pequeña con una gran sonrisa y una emoción que apenas podía contener, las dos personas que más admiraba le estaban aconsejando para lograr sus metas.

 **-No hay de que, solo deseo que nos demuestres lo fuerte que te harás…?-** , decía Natsu con un poco de curiosidad por el nombre de la pequeña niña la cual había atraído la atención del pelirosa.

 **-Mi nombre es Thria, espero que nos volvamos a ver!-** , dijo la pequeña antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su madre mientras se despedía con la mano de Natsu y Kagura, los cuales le devolvieron el saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Es una buena niña no te parece Natsu?-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa amable y dulce para después voltear a ver a su prometido, el cual se encontraba despidiéndose aun de la pequeña.

 **-Estoy seguro de que esa niña va a cumplir con lo que dijo, nos enseñara un mejor espectáculo que el que diste hoy, por lo que estoy ansioso para verlo!-** , declaró Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver con cariño y amor a su hermosa novia.

 **-Ahora que me acuerdo, cumpliste con creces el reto que te di para tu entrenamiento, por lo tanto ahora mereces tu premio,** _ ***Kagura recuerda que Natsu mencionó algo sobre un premio***_ **ahora cierra los ojos para dártelo-** , dijo Natsu con emoción mientras veía intensamente a Kagura, la cual cerró los ojos con un pequeña sonrisa esperando recibir un beso en los labios o en las mejillas.

Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver cuál era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada su novio, debido a que estaba decepcionada al no recibir ningún beso pero cuando vio lo que tenía el pelirosa en sus manos su decepción desapareció y en su lugar una gran sorpresa apareció.

Natsu sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía muy feliz a Kagura, en su mano izquierda tenía un colgante de cadenas de color morado, el colgante llevaba un corazón rojo completamente y tenía detalles que lo hacía parecer verdaderamente caro; en su otra mano tenía un sobre pequeño de color naranja.

 **-Esto es para ti Kagura, es este collar está hecho con obsidiana refinada y recubierta de rubí, por lo que es increíblemente resistente al fuego, detrás tiene las iniciales tuyas y mía y dentro hay dos espacios donde puedes colocar unas fotos-** , dijo Natsu con una dulce, amable, cálida y amorosa sonrisa mientras frotaba el corazón con su pulgar, después con lentitud y cuidado se lo puso a Kagura en el cuello.

 **-M-Muchas gracias Natsu, es realmente muy hermoso-** , agradecía la pelimorada con mucha alegría al notar que el reto del entrenamiento era una excusa para darle ese collar, todo era un plan hecho por Natsu para hacerla feliz.

 **-Ahora este sobre también es para que lo conserves,** _ ***Natsu le entrega el sobre a Kagura**_ *** después de preguntarle a Milliana pude localizar una foto de hace mucho tiempo, la cual fue tomada por Milliana a alguien que conoces muy bien-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa ya un tanto menos alegre mientras se esforzaba por no bajar el ánimo.

Kagura abrió el sobre con cuidado para después sacar una foto no más grande que su mano entera, en dicha foto aparecía su hermano Simón sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sobaba a un gato blanco que aparentemente quería muchísimo a Simón, al parecer dicha foto fue tomada por Milliana mientras esta estaba observando detenidamente la escena.

Kagura al ver la foto de su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, se puso increíblemente feliz y agradecida mientras que le salían pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, ahora tenía una foto de su difunto hermano después de todos esos años que lo había estado buscando junto a Natsu, a partir de ahora conservaría esa foto con mucho cariño y le estaría muy agradecida al pelirosa por el hermoso y atento gesto, Natsu se sentía completo al sentir mediante la marca la felicidad que estaba sintiendo Kagura por lo que también sonrió.

 **-L-Lamento si no es mucho, pero me esforzare para darte las cosas que una chica tan hermosa como tu merece!, no te faltara nada y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por trabajar de nuevo porq!-** , hablaba Natsu con un poco tristeza en su voz mientras exclamaba con determinación aunque con poca coherencia con lo que verdaderamente diría Natsu, el hablaba hasta que fue interrumpido por una de las manos de Kagura tocando su mejilla con cariño y de forma reconfortante, ella podía sentir el agobio que estaba sintiendo el pelirosa y tenía la necesidad de hacerlo sentir mejor.

 **-No tienes que hacer esas cosas innecesarias, no necesito que me compres cosas bonitas para amarte, no necesito tener todo lo que quiera gracias a que tu harás todo el trabajo, tan solo soy feliz cuando estoy junto a ti, cuando tú y yo trabajamos juntos y me demuestras tu amor con tu forma de ser y de actuar, todo lo que necesito ya lo tengo y eso eres tú-** , dijo Kagura con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa tierna y dulce mientras que posaba su otra mano en la otra mejilla del pelirosa, Natsu se conmueve muchísimo ante las palabras de Kagura y sonríe en respuesta.

 **-Además de que no es justo que tú seas el que trabaje solo, seremos tu y yo juntos los que afrontaremos todos los problemas y adversidades con las que nos topemos-** , decía Kagura con una armoniosa y compasiva voz y veía a su novio con una dulce y hermosa mirada que reflejaban esas hermosos ojos café mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de Natsu con amor.

 **-Tienes razón Kagura, todo es tal como lo dices y lo mismo pienso, de verdad que me haces la persona más feliz del mundo y todo lo que necesito para ser feliz eres tu-** , correspondía Natsu ante las bonitas palabras de su novia mientras que se mejoraba de su pequeña depresión, después acercó sus labios a los de Kagura para besarse con amor independientemente de que estuvieran en medio de una plaza y algunas personas tomaran fotos de la melosa escena.

Después de separarse del bonito beso la pareja se miró a los ojos con cariño durante unos segundos para que después Kagura dijera, **-Gracias por esto Natsu, te amo-** , con una dulce y reconfortante voz.

Natsu solo pudo responder con una sonrisa seguida de un, **-Te amo Kagura-** , para después compartir un hermoso momento que sería solo de ellos, después Kagura se paró de repente y arrastro a Natsu de la mano hasta un local un tanto lejos, Natsu estaba por preguntarle pero recordó que ella no lo hizo cuando él la arrastro por lo que se quedaría callado y con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ ***Frente a una casa Samurái-media hora después***_

Kagura llevo a Natsu al frente de una tienda de espadas muy antigua, parecía ser solo un casa samurái que tenía las espadas en la ventana a modo de mostrador, Kagura llamo a Natsu para decirle con autoridad y una sonrisa, **-No te muevas de aquí-** , para después adentrarse a través de la puerta japonesa antigua.

Después de unos minutos esperando noto que del interior de la tienda se sintió una inmensa cantidad de poder mágico que superaba con facilidad la magia de Gildarts o el maestro Makarov, después una Vaina de una espada se dirigía volando hacia Natsu desde adentro de la casa, la puerta se abrió de repente dejando salir la Vaina que Natsu atrapo con un dificultad.

Dicha Vaina era de colores café y negro, parecía tener recubrimientos y adornos de oro, platino, acero y otras gemas preciosas, esta tenía unas escrituras en latín grabadas en su superficie que decía "Cui Post Absolutionem Ab Inferno" (Fui liberado del infierno), la espada empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad para segar a Natsu durante unos segundos.

Durante esos momentos de ceguera Natsu pudo sentir como una sensación de poder y valor inundaba su cuerpo, sentía como una cadenas invisibles entraban en sus adentros hasta su corazón para enlazarlo con algo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la luz desapareció y pudo notar que la Vaina cambio de forma y ahora tenía en su interior la espada que le correspondía.

Ahora la Vaina tenia tonalidades negras con rojas en las zonas donde antes eran blanco y dorado, los materiales seguían siendo los mismos pero carecían de sus colores característicos y se asemejaron más a rubíes resplandecientes o diamantes de sangre, su forma se asemejaba a una katana o una espada delgada y veloz.

De adentro de la tienda salió Kagura muy preocupada mientras que detrás de ella salió un anciano un poco más alto que Makarov que vestía con ropas orientales y tenía una coleta de caballo atando sus grises cabellos.

 **-¿Que es esta espada Kagura?, y ¿por qué se siente tan extraño?-** , preguntaba un confundido Natsu mientras sostenía la espada enfundada por la vaina con lentitud, la estaba apreciando detenidamente pensando que esa espada era especial y de verdad quería obtener respuestas.

 **-Eso también quisiera saberlo yo-** , dijo Kagura con el mismo nivel de confusión de Natsu mientras veía la hermosa vaina que portaba el pelirosa.

 **-Entré a la tienda porque quería encontrar una espada para ti ya que sé que querías aprender a utilizar la espada,** _ ***Natsu se sonroja un poco al ver la atención que le presta su novia***_ **pero cuando entré no veía ninguna apta para tu modo de luchar, por lo que le pregunte al dueño** _ ***Kagura señala al dueño con sutileza mientras que el señor se ríe un poco para después hacer una reverencia***_ **si tenía una espada especial que fuera muy poderosa-** , explico Kagura con serenidad y con más atención para explicar mientras veía a Natsu con una cara serena.

 **-Luego entró al almacén y salió con una caja que no dejaba de agitarse descontroladamente, dentro estaba una vaina que cuando se abrió la caja escapo volando por la puerta, me preocupe al ver la brillante luz y aquí me tienes-** _,_ explicaba la pelimorada con un dedo en su mentón mientras se ponía al lado de Natsu para ver de frente al anciano que estaba tan callado.

 **-Lo siento por no decir nada, mi nombre es Wanzo y soy el propietario de esta tienda de espadas, mis antecesores tenían el habito de recolectar todas las espadas existentes de distintos países del mundo, es espada que llevas es la espada más poderosa del mundo-** , decía Wanzo con tranquilidad mientras apuntaba a la espada que Natsu tenía entre sus manos, Kagura y Natsu se sorprendieron ante las palabras dichas por el propietario del local, tenían algunas preguntan que hacer pero Wanzo continuó.

 **-Esa espada es una "Zanpaku-tō" y es conocida como la "Cortadora de Almas", dicha espada tiene su origen tiempo atrás cuando el primer dios de la muerte recolecto todas las almas del mal para forjarla con sus espíritus, antes de dar su puesto el dios de la muerte fundió su alma con la espada para sumarle su fuerza, y este proceso se repitió de generación en generación entre los Shinigamis hasta que llego a manos de mi familia que la cuido y conservo hasta ahora, esperando que la espada eligiera un nuevo portador y ese resultaste ser tu-** , dijo Wanzo para después reírse por lo bajo mientras trataba de contener la risa, no esperaba que un simple chico pudiera ser digno de portar tal espada, lo cual es irónico pensando en las miles de personas que han tratado de desenfundarla pero han muerto y sus almas fueron absorbidas.

- **M-MOMENTO ¡¿QUEEEE?!, ¡¿ES CIERTO LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?!-** , preguntaba muy asombrado Natsu mientras que tenía una expresión que demostraba lo impresionado que se encontraba al sostener tal espada, Wanzo asintió causando que Natsu con lentitud bajara la vista para ver la espada con un poco de nervios.

 **-Y-Y qué se supone que puede hacer esa espada? y ¿cuál es su nombre?-** , preguntaba una asombrada Kagura mientras veía al viejo con curiosidad al ver lo importante que resultaba ser esa espada.

 **-Entre sus habilidades está el cortar almas a voluntad, tiene el hoja más filosa del mundo, su forma varía según el portador por lo cual la hace única con cada nuevo usuario y es la representación del alma del portador, por lo cual se adapta a tu estilo de pelea y su nombre es un misterio para mí y para cualquiera, normalmente su nombre cambia dependiendo del usuario por lo que si quieres saber su nombre tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo mediante la meditación, cuando sepas su nombre un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abrirán ante ti por lo que te deseo suerte chico, la necesitarás si quieres controlar esa espada-** , dijo Wanzo con tranquilidad mientras veía de manera un poco burlona a Natsu, lo cual causó que Natsu se enojara un poco pero se aguantó las ganas de golpear al viejo.

Estaba la opción de devolverle la espada, pero si quería proteger a Kagura y a Fairy Tail necesitaría poder y ahora lo tenía en la mano, estaba decidido a controlar el poder de esa espada para superar todos los retos que se le presenten.

- **Gracias señor, pero hay alguna consecuencia al portar esta espada?-** , preguntó Kagura cortésmente mientras trataba de no parecer tan sorprendida como Natsu, el cual solo veía la espada con detenimiento y seriedad.

 **-Sí, el que la porte y descubra su nombre será nombrado dios de la muerte pero nunca antes había sido empuñada por un humano normal sin morir pero creo que no será ningún problema para ti muchacho-** , dijo Wanzo esta vez sin intenciones de burla mientras se acomodaba su kimono de color café con una sonrisa amable.

 **-Gracias entonces viejo, te agradezco por dejarme esta espada y me asegurare de ser capaz de liberar su potencial-** , declaro Natsu con determinación y una sonrisa desafiante que alivio a Wanzo, Kagura en cambio sabía perfectamente que Natsu iba a corresponder con el reto tan difícil que se le presentaba.

 **-No me preocuparía por eso, después de todo yo no te la di, ella te eligió a ti y seguro que serás capaz de utilizarla bien, entonces adiós-** , decía Wanzo con neutralidad mientras hacia una reverencia educada y se dirigía de nuevo hacia su tienda lentamente.

Natsu y Kagura se quedaron unos segundos en un silencio asesino mientras ambos veían a la espada tan famosa que ahora portaría Natsu, después el pelirosa tomo de la mano a Kagura mientras que la otra ubicaba su nueva espada entre su cinturón para sostenerla con facilidad.

 **-Primero que todo gracias por el detalle,** _ ***Beso en los labios a Kagura***_ **no me esperaba que notaras que me gustaría aprender a usar una espada-** , dijo Natsu con un leve sonrisa mientras veía con cariño a Kagura, la cual devolvió la mirada mientras reía con la boca tapando sus bonitas risas.

 **-Era muy obvio, siempre que entrenaba te quedabas viendo cómo utilizaba y blandía mi espada, por lo que quería darte la oportunidad de que entrenes con un espada de verdad, por eso es que te quería traer aquí-** , dijo Kagura con cariño mientras veía con una dulce sonrisa al pelirosa hasta que después observo como Natsu tocaba su nueva espada con una leve sonrisa que expresaba felicidad.

 **-Dicho eso, lo segundo es que quiero que sepas que tengo planeado controlar esta espada a su máximo potencial y tengo planeado entrenar por mí mismo mi propio estilo al igual que tu-** , dijo Natsu con más serenidad mientras sonreía de lado esperando la respuesta de su hermosa novia pelimorada, la cual solo sonreía desafiante ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-No tengo problemas Natsu, pero antes de que te pongas a entrenar con tu espada vamos a tener que hacer otras cosas no?-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra esperando que el pelirosa recordará el trato que en algún momento hicieron.

 **-Claro que sí, tú me enseñaras tu magia de gravedad además de que primero tendremos que casarnos después de recibir la bendición del maestro Makarov-** , dijo Natsu sin perder la serenidad que en ese momento tenía mientras que sonreí de lado en modo a modo victoria interna, Kagura seguro esperaba que él se olvidara de esa promesa pero no, un dragón siempre tiene buena memoria en momentos de dificultad.

 **-Aunque tengo muchas ganas de desenfundar esta espada para ver su forma, por ahora lo más importante sería que deberíamos ir a la estación del tren para ir a Magnolia, una vez en el tren ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por llegar-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y una emoción por volver a Magnolia con sus amigos para festejar como hace tiempo no hacía.

 **-Bueno, me alegro que te hayas acordado de la promesa que hicimos, dejando eso de lado lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos ya, perdí la noción del tiempo por lo que vamos para ver si el tren todavía no se ha ido-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa tierna y una dulce y penetrante mirada mientras se colocaba al lado de Natsu para después tomarle de la mano.

Después la pareja se fue a la estación de trenes juntos de la mano con felicidad mientras que la espada de Natsu parecía estar brillando un aura roja a su alrededor, pero fue imperceptible para la pareja y para las demás personas que los observaban.

* * *

 _ ***En la** **estación**_ **de trenes-minutos** **después** *****

Minutos después llegaron a la estación de trenes para observar que aún quedaba tiempo para que el tren saliera, por lo que se quedaron hablando amigablemente en un banco no muy lejos, paso el tiempo y el tren llegó para después salir en dirección a Magnolia, una vez dentro del tren la pelimorada se sintió un poco mareada y con la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Al parecer su entrenamiento para aumentar su fuerza de Dragon Slayer de fuego causo que también su debilidad a los transportes aumentará, lo que era en verdad extraño era que Natsu no se había mareado en absoluto y esto lo sorprendió muchísimo al punto en el que se quedó paralizado tratando de encontrar la razón de ello.

Después se fijó en la Zanpaku-tō que llevaba y observó que irradiaba un aura roja a su alrededor mientras que Natsu sentía una sensación de calor y poder en su interior, aunque fuera solo una teoría, él pensó que la espada era la causa de que su debilidad a los transportes ya no le afecte.

Con una gran sonrisa cargo a Kagura a su asiento para después acostarla con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas del pelirosa, Kagura estaba realmente confundida por la estabilidad que demostraba Natsu por lo que se acomodó para verlo a la cara con un pequeño sonrojo, nunca había estado acostada sobre las piernas de Natsu mientras estaban en público por lo que le avergonzaba un poco.

 **-¿P-Por qué no te estas mareando N-Natsu?-** , preguntaba Kagura con mareos y dificultad mientras veía con una mirada agotada y semi inconsciente a Natsu, el cual empezó a sobarle la cabellera a su amada novia con delicadeza, cosa que calmo un poco el estado en el que se encontraba ella.

 **-Supongo que es a causa de la espada y me alegro mucho de que así sea!, por fin me libre de mi debilidad por los transportes hechos por Zeref!, en cambio parece que esa debilidad te esta afectando al igual que a mi antes, supongo que tendremos que buscar pociones para los mareos, no me gusta verte en ese estado, antes prefiero ser yo el que este así-** , decía Natsu con alegría y emoción para después cambiar su expresión a una amable y compasiva mientras veía con cariño a su novia, la cual sonrió un poco ante las bonitas palabras de Natsu para después prepararse para dormir y ahorrarse todo un camino de mareos hacia Magnolia.

* * *

 _ ***Delante de Fairy Tail-2 horas después***_

Durante el viaje Natsu estaba realmente alegre por fin disfrutar de algún transporte sin marearse, abrió la ventana que tenía a su lado para sentir la fresca brisa en su cara mientras que acariciaba a su novia ya dormida.

Llegaron a Magnolia y dejaron sus cosas en casa de Natsu para después dirigirse con alegría y emoción hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail, los cuales deberían estar esperando a Natsu para festejar el ascenso de los magos clase S que aprobaron los exámenes.

Natsu estaba muy ansioso por pedir la bendición del maestro Makarov para que él y Kagura pudieran por fin empezar a planear su boda, Natsu apuro el paso mientras jalaba con delicadeza a Kagura, la cual ocultaba la misma emoción que Natsu pero optó por mantenerse en calma mientras sonreía al ver a su novio tan apresurado.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al frente de las puertas del gremio para después quedarse estáticos unos segundos, algo no estaba bien según Natsu, adentro no se escuchaban los característicos gritos de alegría, emoción y los sonidos de las mesas chocando contra las paredes del gremio, no se escuchaban los hechizos de Gray, Gajeel ni Elfman mientras peleaban.

No se escuchaban los brindis de Kana, Makarov, Wakaba y Macao mientras combatían por ver quien bebía mas licor sin desmayarse, tampoco se escuchaban las voces en multitud de los demás miembros del gremio, los cuales hablaban tranquilamente en sus mesas mientras el gremio era un caos.

 **-Quédate aquí por favor!-** , pidió Natsu con ansiedad y preocupación a Kagura mientras que mostraba una expresión de seria preocupación, Kagura pudo sentir eso pero creyó que era solo nerviosismo aunque algo no le gustaba, accedió con la cabeza mientras veía un poco preocupada a Natsu.

Este instantáneamente entro al gremio y trancó las puertas tras de sí para después voltear a ver el interior del gremio que tanto añoraba y quería, en vez de encontrarse con el espontáneo y alegre espíritu que identificaba a Fairy Tail, se topó con un ambiente triste, apagado, hueco y sin emoción alguna.

Dentro solo estaban las personas que no fueron elegidas para los exámenes, todos se encontraban en las mesas sin hablar en lo absoluto, tenían unas expresiones de tristeza, preocupación y depresión mientras que todos miraban callados las mesas donde se encontraban.

En una de las mesas más cercanas se encontraba Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Kinana y Bisca, Natsu se acercó a la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes en la mesa los cuales miraron a Natsu un poco apagadas para después mirarlo con ansiedad y alegría.

 **-¿Qué pasó chicos?, ¿por qué el gremio se encuentra tan vacío y triste?, acaso paso algo en lo que yo no estaba?-** , pregunto Natsu con preocupación mientras miraba a todas partes esperando ver a los típicos miembros del gremio, pero no se encontraban alrededor, ni Gajeel, Lucy, Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Gray ni ningún otro.

 **-¡Natsu!, es muy terrible lo que paso!-** , exclamo Wakaba con ansiedad y muchos nervios, al exclamar esto todos los demás miembros del gremio se acercaron con velocidad alrededor de Natsu, incluyendo a Jet y Troy que estaban llorando y muy depresivos.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-** , pregunto nuevamente Natsu con más curiosidad y preocupación que antes mientras trataba de calmar al ansioso Wakaba con las manos.

 **-Lo que pasó es que los miembros que fueron a la isla Tenrou desaparecieron!-** , exclamo Macao con enojo y frustración en su tono para después golpear la mesa con su puño.

 **-¿Cómo que desaparecieron?!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-** , pregunto Natsu con preocupación por sus compañeros mientras mostraba un expresión que reclamaba respuestas.

 **-Lo que pasó según el consejo es que apareció el dragón del apocalipsis llamado Acnologia y los ataco en la isla después de que ellos lucharon contra el gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart que invadió la isla *Snif*-** , dijo Kinana con tristeza mientras que de sus ojos se asoman pequeñas lágrimas, después fue consolada por un abrazo de Bisca que estaba en el mismo estado.

 **-Al parecer los miembros de Fairy Tail vencieron al gremio oscuro pero antes de irse fueron atacados por Acnologia, que según el consejo no se inmuto ante sus ataques y lo último que vieron era a los miembros tomándose de las manos mientras esperaban su final por el rugido de Acnologia, después hubo una gran explosión y cuando se dieron cuenta la isla había desaparecido y Acnologia se fue volando!-** , explicó Jet con furia y tristeza mientras apretaba los puños con rabia y frustración por los sucesos de la isla.

Natsu al escuchar a sus compañeros diciéndole lo que paso en la isla, se sintió increíblemente mal y culpable ante lo que paso, si simplemente hubiera ido hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ayudar a sus compañeros contra el gremio oscuro y contra Acnologia.

Se sintió como la más grande de las basuras al dejar expuesto a su gremio contra un ataque de otro gremio, y contra un dragón, una criatura que puede ser vencida gracias a su magia, pero aun así decidió quedarse y no ir por razones egoístas, Natsu se puso triste y muy frustrado mientras elevaba su poder mágico inconscientemente.

Los demás miembros que estaban allí no tuvieron problemas por la presión de Natsu, en cambio esa presión tan solo expresaba la frustración y la furia del Dragon Slayer, algo que ellos comprenden y compartían con el pelirosa.

Kagura abrió las puertas del gremio con una fuerte patada atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros presentes, ella se veía realmente preocupada y con ligeras lágrimas en su rostro, pero esa expresión no era voluntaria, era causada por los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo Natsu pero también los sentía Kagura a través de la marca que los conectaba, además de que Kagura escuchaba la conversación a través de la puerta debido a los gritos de los miembros del gremio por lo cual comprendió cuál sería la causa del sufrimiento de Natsu.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo para abrazar a Natsu con fuerza y calidez para tranquilizarlo y consolarlo por la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese momento el deprimido pelirosa.

 **-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, tu no sabías que es lo que iba a pasar en esa isla, no tienes la culpa de que pasara nada de eso y no quiero que te culpes por eso-** , decía Kagura con tranquilidad y amor mientras sobaba la espalda de Natsu con cariño y delicadeza, lo cual le transmitió calidez, seguridad y confortabilidad a Natsu.

 **-Gracias Kagura, creo que tienes razón pero aun así soy el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail y si hubiera ido podría haberlos salvado-** , dijo Natsu con mejor ánimo pero sin recomponerse del todo mientras apretaba los puños con frustración y bajaba su presión mágica.

 **-Los miembros que fueron eran muy fuertes y aun así pelearon todos juntos contra ese Acnologia y no lograron vencerlo, y si llegaron al punto de reasignarse y tomarse de las manos esperando el final significa que estaban conscientes de que no podían ganar contra ese dragón-** , explicó Kagura con tristeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos café, Natsu al escuchar su razonamiento se calmó más y reconocía que debía de tener razón por mucho que no le gustaba imaginarse a sus amigos de esa manera.

 **-Además que también fueron tus amigos Gajeel, Wendy y Laxus no?, ellos también eran Dragon Slayer y aun así no vencieron a Acnologia, dudo que por muy fuerte que seas hubieras hecho algún cambio con el resultado-** , explico Kagura tratando de recomponerse ella misma mientras tomaba de los hombros a Natsu para mirarlo a los ojos directamente, todos reconocieron que lo que decía Kagura no lo decía con mala intención, tan solo era el razonamiento lógico que no veían por su frustración.

 **-Lo que me alegra es que no hayas ido para que yo te perdiera también a ti, agradezco que no hubieras ido a esa isla, sino quien va a alegrar a todo el mundo con su espíritu ardiente?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una dulce sonrisa llena de amor y calor que alegro y recompuso al triste Natsu, el cual sonrió al igual que ella para después saltar a la barra del gremio, atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio.

 **-¡ATENCION A TODOS!-** , exclamaba Natsu con autoridad y serenidad mientras sonreía levemente con los brazos cruzados en señal de poder y seguridad, todos los presentes se acercaron para oír lo que tenía que decir el pelirosa.

 **-¡Nuestros compañeros por el momento están desaparecidos y no pudimos estar con ellos para ayudarlos en su dura lucha,** _ ***los miembros se entristecen un poco***_ **pero lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante por ellos y podemos esperarlos con una gran sonrisa!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una sonrisa más grande mientras extendía sus brazos al gremio, causando que los miembros se animaran más al escuchar las palabras del chico que es conocido como el alma de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡Nos haremos más fuertes y cuando vuelvan les recibiremos con nuestras mejores sonrisas y con la mayor fiesta que ellos hayan visto, ellos son Fairy Tail y aunque lucharon contra un dragón no morirían porque saben que tienen un lugar al cual regresar, y ese lugar es el que nosotros protegeremos con todas nuestras fuerzas!-** , gritó Natsu con fuerza y con muchísimo entusiasmo mientras que sonreía de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes y miraba con alegría y emoción a sus compañeros, después levantó su mano en forma de "L" para después ser seguido de gritos de alegría de sus compañeros, **-¡SIIII!-** , para que después estos le imitaran e hicieran el mismo gesto con sus manos.

Kagura observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa mientras que veía cariñosamente a su emocionado novio pelirosa, el cual se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus compañeros ausentes y se culpaba por su desaparición, después se dispuso a alegrar a los miembros deprimidos del gremio tomando su lugar como alma de Fairy Tail, Natsu tenía algo que causaba que la gente a su alrededor se alegrara y se emocionara, esa es otra de las cualidades del pelirosa que también enamoraron a Kagura.

Después del alboroto Natsu bajo de la barra para acercarse a sus emocionados y conmovidos compañeros, los cuales se acercaron de igual forma a compañero Natsu.

 **-Gracias por darnos ánimos Natsu!, ahora nos esforzaremos por cuidar del gremio en la ausencia de los demás!-** , exclamaba Bisca con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba con mejor ánimo al pelirosa.

 **-Es cierto Natsu, muchas gracias!, ahora solo tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para demostrarles que podemos cuidar de nuestro hogar!-** , dijo Wakaba con ánimo mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Macao.

 **-Una pregunta Natsuni-san, ¿por qué tu cabello tiene tonos morados como los de Kagura?-** , pregunto Romeo con curiosidad a Natsu, atrayendo la atención de todos los miembros, no se habían dado cuanta del cambio en el cabello de Natsu porque estaban demasiado deprimidos, pero ahora estaban igual de curiosos que Romeo.

 **-B-Bueno,** _ ***Natsu voltea a ver a Kagura para ver si lo ayuda pero ella se voltea a otro lado con un sonrojo mientras silva***_ **es porque Kagura y yo estamos unidos por una conexión única y nos vamos a casar-** , declaro rápidamente Natsu con mucho nerviosismo mientras que sus rostro se tornaba un poco rojo.

Al escuchar esto los miembros del gremio voltearon a ver a Kagura la cual tenía las puntas de su cabello color rosa al igual que Natsu, y observaron que tenía puesto en el dedo medio de su mano derecha un hermoso y caro anillo, al confirmar lo dicho por Natsu los hombres del gremio se pusieron muy celosos mientras que las chicas se alegraron por la pareja y fueron a felicitarlos por separado.

Después de unos minutos de avergonzar a la pareja con comentarios inadecuados ya el estado de ánimo se había restaurado, después Macao y Wakaba se acercaron a Natsu con rostros de seriedad, cosa que intrigo a Natsu y les prestó atención.

 **-Natsu, Wakaba, yo y otros miembros del gremio estábamos hablando sobre elegir un nuevo maestro para el gremio,** _ ***Natsu se sorprende***_ **debido a que le maestro Makarov no está debemos elegir al sucesor que se convertirá en el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail, todos concordamos en que tu deberías ser el maestro Natsu-** , dijo Macao con seriedad pero con una leve sonrisa que expresaba que él también opinaba que el pelirosa era el más indicado para dirigir al gremio hacia adelante.

 **-Están seguros de eso?, no tengo problemas pero están seguros de que soy el indicado?-** , preguntaba Natsu con sorpresa e incredulidad al no creer que lo quisieran como maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **-Estamos todos seguros ¡¿verdad?!,*todos asienten con emoción* entonces aceptas?-** , pregunto Macao con alegría para después extenderle la mano a Natsu, el cual lo pensó por unos momentos para luego mirar a Kagura, la cual le asintió con una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba con cariño y orgullo a Natsu.

 **-Acepto ser el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa que alegro muchísimo a todos en el gremio, después empezaron a festejar en una gran fiesta al nuevo maestro Natsu Dragneel.

 **-Mira nada más al nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail, me parece que tenemos vía libre para casarnos no te parece Natsu?-** , pregunto Kagura de forma un poco burlona mientras le sonreía a Natsu con alegría.

- **Tienes razón, pero primero quiero acomodar las cosas en la oficina para hacer el papeleo para el consejo mágico lo más rápido posible-** , dijo Natsu con un poco de fastidio mientras se rascaba la nuca con cansancio y flojera.

 **-Yo te ayudo para que termines rápido y no te duermas… Uff, vaya maestro que serás-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza al ver la floja motivación y compromiso de Natsu con respecto al cargo que ahora llevaría.

Durante la fiesta Natsu subió a la oficina del maestro junto a Kagura, una vez allí ambos empezaron a arreglar un poco la oficina para después ver que un grueso libro se cayó dejando a la vista una página muy interesante.

Natsu acomodo el libro para leer lo que decía las páginas y cuando termino de leer sonrió ampliamente intrigando a su novia Kagura, después entro por la puerta Macao para ver que estaba haciendo Natsu.

 **-Macao tengo un favor que pedirte,** _ ***Macao presta atención***_ **quiero que cuides al gremio y prepares el papeleo para el consejo, me ausentare durante 2 días para ir nuevamente a Mermaid Heels-** , dijo Natsu sin quitar su alegre sonrisa causando que tanto Macao y Kagura se confundan ante lo que decía el pelirosa.

 **-¿Por qué volveremos a Mermaid Heels?-** , pregunto Kagura con confusión mientras se acercaba al pelirosa para mirarlo con seriedad exigiendo una respuesta, Macao en cambio se acercó para escuchar lo que iba a decir Natsu.

 **-Porque quiero hacer una alianza con Mermaid Heels, de esta forma nos haremos miembros hermanos que compartan sedes, los miembros de ambos gremios pueden hacer equipos, pueden escoger misiones de ambos gremios, lucharan por defender el nombre de ambos gremios y actualmente creo que lo que necesitamos son nuevas personas para convivir y darle animo al gremio-** , explicaba Natsu con una aire de serenidad mientras le sobaba la cabeza a su novia, la cual estaba realmente asombrada ante el buen razonamiento de Natsu, Macao en cambio sonrió muchísimo al ver que no se habían equivocado al elegir a Natsu como su maestro.

 **-¡De verdad que vas a ser un buen maestro!-** , exclamó Macao con alegría antes de que Kagura dijera lo mismo, lo cual la irrito al no decírselo al pelirosa, pero este sabía lo que Kagura quería decir por lo que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Gracias a ambos, entonces te lo encargo Macao, Kagura y yo nos vamos a descansar para mañana irnos a Crocus-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo mientras movía su brazo para abrazar a un roja y avergonzada Kagura por la cintura, Macao asintió con una sonrisa mientras que por dentro maldecía la suerte del pelirosa.

* * *

 _ ***Casa de Natsu-en la noche***_

Tras eso Natsu y Kagura se retiraron del animado gremio para dirigirse a casa de Natsu, donde una vez allí se preparaban para dormir pero antes Natsu se dirigió al mueble de su sala, donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con la Zanpaku-tō sobre él, por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de meditar.

Kagura en cambio estaba en el dormitorio esperando que llegara Natsu con una lencería un poco provocativa, dado que tenía intenciones de provocar al pelirosa para pasar una noche como la anterior debido a los momentos tan bonitos que vivieron los dos ese día.

Natsu se concentró lo más que podía para relajar su cuerpo y centrarse en la meditación por la cual podría saber el nombre de su nueva espada, concentró su fuerza mágica en su cerebro para después respirar lo más calmado posible, eventualmente sintió como las palabras grabadas en la Vaina empezaban a brillar.

Eventualmente empezó a liberar unas sombras negras que cubrieron todo a la vista del pelirosa, dejando lo flotando en la oscuridad con su posición de meditación frente a la vaina de la espada que tomó una forma humanoide.

La vaina tomo la apariencia de Natsu con la diferencia de que el cabello era blanco, su piel era completamente negra y sus iris se volvieron rojas llegando a dar la impresionado de que podría ser un demonio.

Natsu estaba realmente confundido ante la apariencia de su espada, después de todo la espada no era el reflejo del alma del usuario?, entonces porque tenía una apariencia tan intimidante.

 **-Oi Natsu!, me alegra por fin poder comunicarme contigo!-** , dijo la espada con una sonrisa alegre mientras ubicaba ambos brazos tras su cabeza, esto causó que Natsu se aliviara al ver que la actitud de la espada era parecida a la de él.

 **-Hola espada?, tengo varias preguntas para ti por lo que puedes explicármelo todo?-** , pedía Natsu de la forma más respetuosa posible sin quitar su posición de meditación ni su serenidad.

 **-Está bien me lo esperaba de todos modos, lo primero es que como ya te conto Wanzo fui forjado por el primer dios de la muerte, después pase de generación en generación entre los dioses de la muerte, y cuando estos daban su puesto fundían sus almas a mí para fortalecerme-** , explico con una gran sonrisa la espada mientras flotaba al azar por el espacio negro en el que se encontraban ambos, Natsu asintió debido a que ya sabía eso y al igual que la espada quería volar por el espacio.

 **-Yo elijo a mi portador si es digno de portarme, siempre he elegido a los dioses de la muerte por su capacidad de limpiar al mundo de almas malvadas pero la cosa cambio contigo-** , dijo la espada poniendo un semblante serio por un momento mientras apuntaba a Natsu, este se sorprende ante las palabras de la espada.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-,** pregunto Natsu confuso mientras expresaba un poco de sorpresa en su rostro.

 **-Desde hace 400 años no elijo a un nuevo portador porque tú eras digno desde el momento en el que naciste, por lo que eras mi nuevo usuario pero algo ocurrió-** , declaraba la espada con serenidad para luego cruzar los brazos y seguir flotando por el espacio.

 **-¿Cómo es eso de que nací hace 400 años?!-** , pregunto Natsu impactado ante la declaración de la espada que tan tranquila estaba volando frente a él después de decir algo tan irreal.

 **-Es cierto!, se me olvido que tu no recuerdas nada de eso jeje-** , dijo la espada con una expresión de sorpresa para después reírse por lo bajo mientras se sobaba la nuca con vergüenza al olvidar ese detalle.

 **-Un resumen es que naciste hace 400 años en una familia, antes de que yo llegara a tus manos tu moriste junto con tus padres a causa del dragón Acnologia,** _ ***Natsu se sorprende muchísimo al escuchar el nombre de Acnologia***_ **después tu hermano Zeref trato de revivirte** _ ***Natsu se sorprende ante la declaración de que Zeref es su hermano***_ **gracias a que yo estaba allí me junte contigo dándote el poder de las almas que me constituyen, por lo que pudiste ser revivido bajo el nombre de Etherias Natsu Dragneel o abreviando END-** , explicaba la espada con despreocupación y una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Natsu para patearlo con suavidad, causando que Natsu abandonara su posición Zen y flotara al igual que lo hacia la espada.

 **-P-Puedo entender lo que dices, creo que es porque eres el reflejo de mi alma por lo tanto no tengo razón para desconfiar de tus palabras, pero básicamente nací hace 400 y me mato Acnologia, gracias a ti y Zeref reviví como END verdad?-** , recapitulaba Natsu aun con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su espada, no podía creer que todos esos acontecimientos de verdad pasaron.

 **-¡Exacto!, el hecho de que revivieras a causa de almas causo que fueras el demonio más fuerte de todos y por eso mi apariencia es así, después de revivirte Zeref te abandono con Igneel, desde allí es donde eres capaz de recordar y llego el momento donde tú y otros niños viajaron en el tiempo 400 años en el futuro y cuando llegaron ese día no volviste a ver a Igneel, el cual está esperando para volver a aparecer, tan solo espera-** , dijo la espada con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos con alegría y emoción.

Natsu por su parte estaba pensativo, aunque Zeref fuera su hermano no le tenía estima ni cariño por lo que no importa en lo absoluto, sin contar el hecho de que no lo recuerda y tiene la fama de ser el mago oscuro más poderoso y malvado, también el hecho de que murió de pequeño y que sea el demonio más fuerte tampoco le importo a excepción de una pregunta que quería hacer, lo que de verdad tenía pensativo a Natsu es como viajo en el tiempo y donde esta Igneel.

 **-Entonces ¿cómo fue que viaje en el tiempo? y debo esperar hasta que Igneel quiera aparecer?-** , preguntaba Natsu con curiosidad mientras se acercaba volando a su espada.

 **-Eso en su momento de lo contare y sí, deberás esperar hasta que Igneel quiera presentarse nuevamente, dejando eso de lado sé que tienes una pregunta más para mí-** , decía la espada con tranquilidad mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos con seriedad e ímpetu.

 **-Me puedes decir básicamente que poderes tengo?, ósea actualmente que puedo hacer?-** , preguntaba Natsu con interés mientras se posicionaba como estando sentado en una silla mientras levitaba en el espacio negro.

 **-Básicamente eres un demonio forjado por almas de dioses de la muerte, por lo tanto eras un dios de la muerte desde que fuiste elegido por mí, además de que posees magia Dragon Slayer de fuego y gracias a tu novia tienes la magia de gravedad, sin contar que tienes ese "Generador que aumenta tu capacidad mágica"-** , respondía con naturalidad la espada con una sonrisa mientras contaba cada atributo que nombraba, Natsu entendía a que se refería pero aun así quería algo más concreto que eso, por lo que puso cara de confusión apropósito.

 **-¡Eres un dios de la muerte con esencia de demonio, con magia de Dragon Slayer y magia de gravedad y con la capacidad de aumentar tus poderes gracias al generador!-** , resumió con fastidio para después acercarse al sorprendido Natsu, el cual estaba alegre al descubrir que tenia tanto poder para proteger a las personas que quería.

 **-¿Entonces como puedo lograr controlar los poderes de dios de la muerte?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba con emoción a su espada, la cual devolvió la sonrisa con igual intensidad.

 **-Aprendiendo a controlarme entrenando duro, y también necesitaras saber mi nombre, el cual no te diré directamente sino que tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo mediante la meditación-** , explico la espada con serenidad para después ponerse en posición Zen para agregar.

 **-Asegúrate de no contar tu pasado a otras personas,** _ ***Natsu se pregunta por qué***_ **debido a que puede causarte muchos problemas y preguntas, hay muchas personas que al descubrir tu existencia van a venir a por ti y los seres que amas por lo que mantén la discreción, entiendes?-** , preguntaba la espada con seriedad mientras ubicaba de manera remota a Natsu para que este volviera a estar en posición Zen, Natsu asintió para después visualizar que su espada volvía a su forma original no sin antes decir, **-Nos vemos luego!-** , con alegría y entusiasmo.

Las sombras volvieron de nuevo a la vaina y Natsu abre los ojos para encontrarse en el sofá de su sala en posición Zen, como si todo hubiera sido un sueño o una alucinación, Natsu se alegró un poco al contar con su espada para ayudarlo de ahora en adelante y que fuera amigable a pesar de su apariencia pero ya había digerido mucha información y ahora lo único que necesitaba era un dulce momento con su novia.

Al aparecer no paso casi nada de tiempo por lo que cuando subió Kagura lo estaba esperando con una lencería muy sexy que provoco a el pelirosa, el cual sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí para después disfrutar una sesión de sexo con su hermosa novia la cual se puso un poco nerviosa pero termino cediendo ante el pelirosa.

Esa noche la pareja volvió a tener una noche muy apasionada para cerrar con broche de oro ese peculiar día que habían tenido ambos, la demostración de magia de Kagura, la nueva espada de Natsu, la noticia de la desaparición de los miembros de Fairy Tail y el ascenso de Natsu a cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ ***En Mermaid Heels-al día siguiente***_

Al día siguiente de su apasionada noche juntos, la pareja se levantaba con alegría para después prepararse para ir nuevamente a Crocus, fueron a la estación de trenes no sin antes comprar unas pociones para el mareo, las cuales eran para la pelimorada que no toleraba los transportes.

Durante el viaje conversaron alegremente sobre los planes que tenían para su hogar y el entrenamiento de Natsu en la magia de gravedad y su espada, después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llegaron a Crocus, donde se dirigieron sin perder el tiempo al gremio de Mermaid Heels.

Una vez allí entraron con naturalidad para después llamar con fuerza a todos los que se encontraban dentro, Diana escucho el alboroto y salió con rapidez, al darse cuenta de que era Natsu quien llamaba inmediatamente bajo para escuchar que es lo que tenía que decir el pelirosa.

Las prendas del pelirosa habían cambiado un poco en comparación con la última vez que lo vio que fue hace tan solo dos días, ahora él tenía una camiseta negra con letras moradas diciendo "Shinigami", llevaba encima una túnica color negro con detalles blancos en los bordes, la túnica cubría nada más la espalda del pelirosa y estaba sujeta por los hombros de él, tenía un cinturón rojo del cual tenía sujeto al igual que Kagura una espada, pero la apariencia de esta era más intimidante y oscura sin contar que parecía tener mejor calidad, por lo demás sus ropas no cambiaron.

 **-Hola a todas, quería proponerles un tratado a todas ustedes-** , decía Natsu con serenidad mientras miraba con una sonrisa a las miembros del gremio femenino, Kagura que estaba a su lado lo tomo del hombro como dejando en claro que es suyo.

 **-Les parecería formar una alianza con Fairy Tail?-** , pregunto Natsu sin quitar su amable y alegre sonrisa mientras miraba con serenidad a las miembros esperando una respuesta.

 **-¿A que te refieres con una alianza?-** , preguntaba Milliana confusa y sorprendida al no entender que conllevaba una alianza con otro gremio.

 **-Me refiero a si quieren unir Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail en una relación de amistad y hermandad, eso quiere decir que pueden formar equipo con los miembros del otro gremio, pueden tomar misiones de haya, podrán residir en las residencias del gremio, lucharemos bajo el nombre de ambos gremios y cooperaríamos en cualquier circunstancia que así lo amerite-** , dijo Natsu con emoción y una gran sonrisa mientras que con su brazo libre enumeraba las ventajas de una alianza, las razones eran muy buenas y ciertamente la idea atraía mucho a las miembros del gremio, pero había un ligero problema.

 **-Me parece que es una buena propuesta la que haces Natsu, pero me temo que hay un problema que que nos impide aceptar-** , dijo Diana con seriedad pero sin brusquedad ni agresividad mientras sacaba un abanico para cubrir su boca con clase.

 **-Si lo que vas a decir es que los hombres de Fairy Tail son el problema, pues no se preocupen por ellos, ellos no son tan malos como ustedes creen que son, además de que si alguno intenta hacer algo…-** , estaba diciendo Natsu con una leve sonrisa hasta después cambiar su expresión a una completamente aterradora y autoritaria mientras aumentaba su poder mágico a grandes niveles, causando que las chicas del gremio se sintieran seguras al estar bajo la protección del pelirosa.

 **-Recibirán un buen castigo por parte de su maestro!-** , exclamo Natsu con una voz ronca, oscura y un poco diabólica mientras que miraba desafiante sus puños apretados, Kagura que seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Natsu sonrió levemente ante la actitud de su prometido.

 **-¡¿CÓMO QUE DE SU MAESTRO?!-** , preguntaron absolutamente todas las miembros del gremio completamente sorprendidas ante las palabras dichas por Natsu, exigían una respuesta inmediata con sus miradas.

Después Natsu les explico a las chicas lo sucedido en la isla Tenrou y sus compañeros sin saltarse ningún detalle, también sobre el estado en el que se encontraba el gremio antes de animarlos y les explico por qué lo nombraron el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail.

Las miembros de Mermaid Heels estaban realmente conmovidas ante lo que les conto Natsu, era muy triste la desaparición de los otros miembros de Fairy Tail y lo duro que debe ser tener que estar preocupados por ellos, por consiguiente entendieron las razones del porque lo nombraron maestro, además de que si iban a ser protegidas por él de cualquier hombre que intente algo, no tenían razón para no aceptar la propuesta del pelirosa.

 **-Si ese es el caso estamos realmente felices de aceptar tu propuesta, ¡verdad chicas?!-** , dijo Diana con una sonrisa y con emoción en su voz hacia las chicas del gremio las cuales le siguieron con un gran, **-¡SIII!-** , aunque Diana era la que más alegre estaba de poder pasar más tiempo con el pelirosa.

Después hubo un gran festejo por parte de Mermaid Heels y Natsu les anuncio que formalizarían su alianza en el gremio de Fairy Tail, por lo que todas las chicas y Diana irán a Magnolia para anunciarlo ante un representante del consejo que ya se encontraría en el gremio al día siguiente.

En lo que quedó de tarde Natsu y Kagura habían ido al bosque para entrenar la magia de gravedad de Natsu, lo cual fue una pesadilla para el pelirosa, Kagura no era muy estricta pero el manejo de dicha magia sin sobrepasarse le era muy difícil a Natsu.

Llegó al punto en el que una montaña que no estaba muy lejos se hundió en el suelo y formo una planicie completamente despejada debido a que Natsu aplico más fuerza gravitatoria de la necesaria, el lado bueno es que ya tenían un lugar para entrenar más espacioso.

Al terminar el día ambos se fueron al hotel de Natsu para dormir temprano mientras se abrazaban tiernamente, al día siguiente ellos y todo Mermaid Heels se dirigió a Magnolia en tren.

* * *

 _ ***En Fairy Tail-en la tarde del día siguiente***_

Los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail estaban hablando con mejor ánimo mientras que esperaban el regreso de su nuevo maestro Natsu, Macao había terminado el papeleo para formalizar a Natsu como maestro y mandó el día anterior la carta al consejo para que mandaran un representante ese mismo día, por lo cual pronto estaría por llegar.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron con fuerza para revelar a Natsu junto a Kagura tomados de la mano, al otro lado de Natsu estaba una mujer alta de cabello negro y un kimono con decoraciones de flores rosadas y amarillas, atrás de ellos habían muchísimas chicas las cuales eran las integrantes de Mermaid Heels.

Todos en Fairy Tail se sorprendieron menos Macao ya que ya sabía de los planes del pelirosa, pero aun así eso no evitó que comiera con la mirada a las chicas del gremio.

Natsu avanzó con tranquilidad una sonrisa mientras era seguido por Mermaid Heels, llegó a la barra y subió junto con Diana llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el gremio.

 **-¡Atención Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels, a partir de este momento nuestros gremios serán hermanos y cooperaran por el bien de ambos y sus miembros!-** , exclamaba Diana con una sonrisa de autoridad y de manera inspiradora mientras sonreí a todos los presentes haciendo gala de su hermosura.

 **-¡Nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros, podremos formar equipos con los otros miembros y podemos elegir las misiones del otro, a partir de este momento somos compañeros y nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros, por lo que quiero que todos se lleven bien¡,¡¿ENTENDIERON?!** , exclamo Natsu con fuerza y autoridad mientras desprendía un aura terrorífica que extrañamente solo atemorizó a los hombres del gremio de Fairy Tail.

 **-Sin nada más que anunciar, ¡A FESTEJAAAR!-** , gritó Diana con una botella de Sake en su mano derecha mientras que animaba a todos los presentes a festejar la unión de ambos gremios.

 **-¡SIIIIIIII!-** , gritaron todos los presentes con alegría para después empezar a festejar con emoción.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail hablaban amigablemente con las chicas de Mermaid Heels y como Natsu les había dicho no eran tan malos, pero en ocasiones cuando Macao o Wakaba decían un comentario no muy apropiado inmediatamente Natsu les daba un golpe de autoridad en sus cabezas para ponerlos en su lugar, lo cual causaba varias risas en todos los presentes.

Natsu y Diana firmaron la unión de ambos gremios en los papeles traídos por el representante del consejo, el resto del día fue una gran fiesta que se detuvo a altas horas de la noche, las chicas de Mermaid Heels podrían dormir en Fairy Hills en lo que Natsu preparaba una reconstrucción exhaustiva de todo el gremio.

* * *

 _ ***Habitación de Natsu-a media noche***_

Natsu y Kagura se fueron a su casa para descansar y mientras estaban acostados en su cama Natsu decidió romper el cómodo silencio.

 **-Ahora comenzaremos los preparativos de la boda, empezare a entrenar con la Zanpaku-tō, entrenaremos nuestras magias con más empeño, dirigiré Fairy Tail y modificare el edificio, y ahora nuestros gremios estarán unidos como aliados-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa desbordante mientras miraba alegre el techo de su habitación mientras que acercaba con su brazo la cabeza de Kagura, la cual estaba acostada encima de este.

 **-De verdad que nos espera hacer muchas cosas no crees, sin contar que también tendremos que mejorar esta casa si ambos vamos a vivir aquí a partir de ahora no crees?-** , opinaba Kagura con una leve sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor mientras que se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amado.

 **-Tienes razón, pero no es nada si ambos estamos juntos para llevar las cosas entre los dos, te amo Kagura Mikazuchi, gracias por estar junto a mí-** , dijo Natsu con amor y cariño mientras volteaba a ver a Kagura con sus ojos verde esmeralda, Kagura se sintió muy feliz y dichosa por lo que sonrió al igual que Natsu.

 **-Yo también te amo Natsu Dragneel, y gracias por estar conmigo-** , respondió Kagura con amor en su tono mientras acercaba su cara a la de Natsu, el cual también se fue acercando.

Después ambos sellaron su amor con un cariñoso, cálido, amable, apasionado, protector y amoroso beso de los que nunca se cansaban de darse, tras eso ambos se acurrucaron más en su cama para después dormirse con una sonrisa grabada en cada uno.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me costo un poco escribirlo debido a algunos compromisos que me lo impedían pero por suerte lo termine y estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

La presencia de la Zanpaku-tō es sacada del anime de Bleach pero no cambió la calificación de la historia a Crossover porque nada mas tome el concepto básico y lo desarrolle como me conviene, nada más algunos aspectos que me parecieron buenos los deje por lo que la presencia de esta la adaptare a la historia y la desarrollare con esta sin tocar mas nada de la historia de Bleach.

El término de Shinigami significa Dios de la muerte, por lo que lo escribí en español al principio para dejarlo en claro, pero a partir de ahora lo mencionare en japones, osea siempre que menciones la palabra Shinigami ya sabran que significa.

Ahora Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail son gremios aliados y ahora tocan por hacer muchas cosas para la pareja, además de que Natsu tendrá que entrenar su magia de gravedad y el poder de Shinigami, y ¿a quienes se refería la espada de Natsu con que otras personas irían a por él?, muchas cosas pasaran de ahora en adelante pero solo esperen, en el siguiente capítulo haré un Time Skip hacia los 7 años cuando Fairy Tail despierta, los sucesos importantes que sucedieron durante ese tiempo lo relatare en unos OVAS, por lo que ya están avisados.

Ahora me despido de todos ustedes, nos vemos la próxima, ¡SAYONARA! ;D


	5. Muchos Cambios

_**Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayō!, les doy la bienvenida de nuevo a otro capítulo de esta historia, quiero mandarle un saludo a **"jimsop098",** ya que comentó en el anterior capítulo, los invito a todos a dejar sus opiniones en los reviews, ya que me agradaria saber la opinion de mas personas en cuanto a esta historia, les comentare que espero que lean la información al final del capítulo, sin nada mas que agregar... ¡GO!

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (** **Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 ** _Disclaimer_** _ **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5: Muchos Cambios**_

 _ ***7 años después en algún lugar del mar***_

7 años han pasado desde que los miembros de Fairy Tail que fueron a los exámenes clase S desaparecieron junto con la isla Tenrou a causa de Acnologia, durante todo ese tiempo los miembros restantes tuvieron que seguir adelante mientras que harían lo posible por encontrar a sus amigos perdidos, ahora en algún lugar del mar se encontraban Jet, Droy y Bisca sobre un bote mientras parecían estar buscando algo en el ancho y gran mar que los rodeaba.

 **-Espero que los encontremos esta vez-** , decía Jet con serenidad mientras veía al horizonte buscando con detenimiento a ver si notaba algo fuera de lo común.

 **-Natsu es muy cruel!, sabe que vamos a durar horas aquí y no nos permite traer algo para distraernos!-** , se quejaba Droy con fastidio y de forma insoportable mientras estaba sentado en el bote sin hacer absolutamente nada.

 **-No te parece que lo prohíbe porque sabe que te distraerás y no buscaras?-** , dijo Bisca con serenidad y cansancio ante la poca colaboración de Droy mientras que al igual que Jet estaba buscando atentamente.

 **-Miren!, veo a alguien sobre el agua!-** , exclamaba Jet con asombro al ver a lo lejos una niña rubia parada sobre el agua, la cual tenía una leve sonrisa mientras veía a los tripulantes del bote.

 **-¿Que hace una niña en medio del mar?-** , preguntaba Bisca sin poder creerse que una niña apareció de un momento a otro sobre el agua, han estado buscando por 2 horas y no habían visto nada acercarse.

 **-Síganme-** , dijo la pequeña con tranquilidad y una sonrisa serena, después detrás de ella empezó a emerger la isla Tenrou que desde hace 7 años no veía la luz del sol.

 **-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!-** , exclamaba Droy muy impresionado ante aparición de la isla Tenrou desde el fondo del agua, tan sorprendido estaba que se cayó de su asiento y se pegó la cabeza contra el bote, causándole un gran chichón por flojo.

 **-Si quieren ver de nuevo a sus amigos síganme-** , dijo la rubia con tranquilidad mientras los llamaba con las manos para luego dirigirse a la isla mientras caminaba sobre la superficie del agua con emoción.

 **-¡¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE LA ISLA HAYA SALIDO DEL AGUA?!-** , preguntaba un muy sorprendido Droy mientras se sobaba el chichón que se hizo hace tan solo unos segundos por la impresión.

 **-¡Eso no importa ahora, vamos rápido para buscarlos!-** , exclamaba Jet muy entusiasmado y alegre al ver esa isla que representaba un rayo de esperanza por encontrar a sus amigos.

Después los tres navegaron rápidamente en dirección a la isla que acababa de emerger del agua, no les importo el cómo estaba allí o porque estaba bajo el agua, tan solo se entusiasmaron por ver un rayo de esperanza que les proporcionaría la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus queridos amigos que habían perdido hace ya 7 años.

* * *

 _ ***En la orilla de la playa de la isla Tenrou***_

Todos los miembros que fueron atacados por Acnologia se encontraban tirados en la arena de la playa con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, al parecer en esos 7 años no cambiaron en nada y parecía que estaban despertando de un sueño muy profundo.

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Gajeel, Erza, Gildarts y Makarov los cuales se levantaban de la arena adoloridos y sin idea de donde se encontraban ni porque estaban heridos, hasta que poco a poco sus recuerdos de los sucesos que les acontecieron hace 7 años vuelven a aparecer en sus cabezas.

 **-¿C-Como estamos vivos?-** , pregunto Gildarts con confusión e intriga mientras se levantaba adolorido de la arena para dirigirse cojeando hacia el maestro Makarov, el cual estaba muy herido y tumbado en el suelo.

 **-¡M-Maestro!-** , exclamo Erza preocupada por Makarov después de levantarse del suelo y observar el mal estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño viejo, luego se dirigió rápidamente a su lado para ver que tal mal estaba.

 **-Me alegro de que estén vivos, de verdad no sé qué haría si vivo más que ustedes hijos míos-** , dijo Makarov con alivio y alegría en su voz mientras veía a Erza con cariño, estaba realmente aliviado de que sus hijos no hayan muerto a causa del temible dragón que los ataco.

 **-Lo último que recuerdo es que recibimos el ataque de Acnologia, pero entonces ¿cómo es que no hemos muerto?-** , preguntaba Gajeel intrigado y confuso mientras también se levantaba adolorido para después buscar a sus alrededores con preocupación.

Después de unos segundos pudo observar que a tan solo unos metros de él, se encontraba tirada en el suelo y aun dormida Levy, la cual parecía estar igual de herida que el resto de los miembros.

Gajeel con preocupación se acercó para confirmar su pulso con pánico y miedo para después tranquilizarse al confirmar que estaba viva, herida y dormida pero viva al fin y al cabo.

Después la cargo con delicadeza para luego dirigirse a donde estaban Gildarts, Erza y Gildarts, con la peliazul en brazos la coloco debajo de la sobra de una palmera con cuidado para luego acercarse a hablar con los mencionados.

Makarov estaba sentado en posición india mientras que Erza parecía atender algunas heridas del maestro, Gildarts se encontraba a unos metros recostado de una gran piedra mientras observaba a Makarov y Erza, Gajeel se ubicó de pie enfrente de Erza mientras también observaba como era atendido su maestro.

 **-Entonces ninguno sabe cómo es que seguimos vivos, no?-** , decía Erza con intriga y con un gesto de frustración al recordar la desesperación que sintió cuando luchaban contra el poderoso dragón.

 **-Eso no importa ahora, lo que en realidad importa es que estamos vivos y ese maldito dragón ya se fue-** , decía Makarov con tranquilidad aunque dentro de él se presentaba una profunda ira dirigida hacia Acnologia, el viejo tenía los ojos cerrados de manera seria y pensativa ocultando así su verdadero estado de ánimo.

 **-Entonces creo que no falta mucho hasta que despierten los otros, pero entonces que hacemos ahora?-** , preguntaba Gildarts con serenidad y preocupación mientras volteaba a ver el horizonte del mar que era iluminado por el hermoso sol de la mañana.

 **-Es lógico que debemos volver a Magnolia!, seguro el resto del gremio debe estar preocupado por nosotros!-** , dijo Erza con determinación después de terminar de atender algunas heridas del maestro Makarov, después se levantó con dificultad para después caminar lentamente hacia la orilla de la playa mientras que en su trayecto veía los cuerpos de sus compañeros muy heridos y aun dormidos.

Gildarts, Gajeel y Makarov sabia en que estaba pensando Erza, ellos también se sentían frustrados y enojados al no poder defender a sus compañeros cuando Acnologia les ataco, si ya les fue difícil ganarle a Grimiore Heart cuando estos los invadieron, les era imposible si quiera hacerle el mas mínimo rasguño al poderoso dragón, aun si todos atacaban con todas sus fuerzas no lograban hacerle nada de daño.

- **Supongo que solo nos queda hacernos más fuertes por si lo volvemos a ver!, tan solo espero que este preparado para la revancha que le voy a dar a esa lagartija!-** , declaraba Gajeel con furia y de manera desafiante mientras que se proponía ser más fuerte para proteger a sus queridos compañeros y a una peliazul que siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos.

 **-Esa es la actitud Gajeel, pero por ahora esperemos hasta que despierten todos para irnos de nuevo a Mag!-** , decía Gildarts con una leve sonrisa hasta ser interrumpido por unos gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, esos gritos parecían provenir del mar y cuando todos se fijan pueden ver que se acerca un bote a la playa.

 **-¡HOOOOLAAAAA!/¡EEYYYY!/¡AQUIIII!-** , gritaban Bisca, Droy y Jet con mucha felicidad y entusiasmo mientras se acercaban con mucha velocidad a la playa, Makarov, Gildarts, Gajeel y Erza no los reconocieron hasta que pudieron verlos de más cerca.

Los tres se veían muy diferentes a la última vez que los vieron que según ellos fue hace tan solo un día, se veían más cambiados como si hayan madurado tanto en apariencia como mentalmente.

Jet y Droy eran más altos y estaban en buena figura y parecía que tenían pequeños indicios de barba en sus rostros, Bisca por su parte se desarrolló mucho más en cuanto a sus atributos y llevaba el cabello más largo al que antes tenía.

Una vez llegaron a la playa, salieron del bote rápidamente para dirigirse junto a los miembros que estaban conscientes, los cuales se acercaron también con intenciones de notificarles que fue lo que sucedió.

 **-Hola chicos, me alegra verlos aquí, necesitamos contarles que fue los que nos pasó para que no volviéramos ayer-** , dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras saludaba amigablemente a sus compañeros algo cambiados, estaba alegre por estar viva otro día para poder estar con sus compañeros y amigos.

 **-¡EEERZAAA!-** , grito Bisca con alegría y emoción para después lanzarse sobre Erza para darle un abrazo muy sentimental, lo cual confundió a la pelirroja y a los otros miembros que no se enteraban del porqué de su actitud.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que paso Bisca?-** , pregunto Makarov con intriga mientras se acercaba lentamente a la peliverde que seguía abrazando a Erza con alegría y cariño, Jet y Droy se acercaron de igual modo para explicarles el porqué de la actitud de Bisca.

Alrededor de ellos empezaban a despertar los demás miembros del gremio muy adoloridos mientras poco a poco recordaban que fue lo que paso para quedar en esas condiciones, después al ver que Erza era abrazada por un mujer peliverde extrañamente familiar, se acercaron para ver que estaba pasando.

 **-De verdad no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que fueron atacados por Acnologia?-** , preguntaba Droy con asombro al ver que sus amigos no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron ausentes, después noto que ninguno de ellos parecía haber envejecido en todo ese tiempo por lo que supuso que debieron de estar invernando o congelados.

 **-Es lógico que actué así maestro!, no los vemos después de 7 años!-** , dijo Jet con fuerza y alegría mientras veía con una gran sonrisa al pequeño viejo que tenían como maestro que no veían desde hace muchos años.

Al escuchar las palabras de Jet, todos los miembros que desaparecieron durante 7 años se quedaron callados hasta analizar bien las palabras dichas por él, una vez que entendieron a que se referían confirmaron que esa debía ser la razón por la cual sus compañeros se veían mayores por lo que efectivamente tenían razón.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar o exclamar ante la realidad que ahora tenían que enfrentar, apareció de nuevo la pequeña niña ante todos los presentes, ella se encontraba flotando a un metro sobre el suelo mientras veía con una sonrisa amable y alegre a los miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **-Creo que yo tendré que explicarles que pasó-** , dijo la pequeña con emoción para después descender un poco para hablar de manera más fácil con los confundidos miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **-Primero que todo, yo soy Mavis Vermilion y soy la primera maestra de Fairy Tail,** _ ***Makarov recuerda haber visto fotos de la primera maestra y efectivamente era ese pequeña rubia***_ **y antes de que Acnologia les atacara se protegieron con Fairy Sphere, uno de los hechizos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, este hechizo les protegió del ataque pero como consecuencia los hizo dormir durante 7 años sin envejecer-** , dijo Mavis con tranquilidad mientras que veía entre pequeñas risas a los sorprendidos miembros de su gremio.

 **-Sobrevivieron gracias a que cuando unieron sus manos pudieron utilizar su amistad y su compañerismo para fortalecer la capacidad defensiva del Fairy Sphere-** , explicaba Mavis con emoción y alegría mientras miraba conmovida a los miembros de Fairy Tail, los cuales apenas pudieron digerir que su fundadora les estuviera hablando y ahora se sentían más alegres al saber que haber sobrevivido se debe a el poder de su amistad por muy cursi que sonara.

Estaban atónitos ante las palabras de Mavis, no podían creer que esa pequeña niña fuera la fundadora y primera maestra de su gremio, pero Makarov que al igual que todos estaba mirando sorprendido a la rubia, estaba asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente dándole la razón a Mavis y sorprendiendo a los miembros del gremio aún más.

 **-Entonces estuvimos dormidos durante 7 años?!-** , exclamaba Gray con muchísima sorpresa mientras veía asombrado a Jet y a Droy, los cuales voltearon a verlo para después hacer pequeñas y absurdas poses como presumiendo de que parecían verdaderos adultos, Gray se enfureció con ellos dos y los golpeo para pararlos, dejándolo con un chichón tumbados en el suelo.

Los demás al ver la cómica escena rieron un poco para aliviar el ambiente y calmar la sorpresa que recibieron al oír la noticia de que durmieron durante 7 malditos años.

 **-Entonces ¡¿qué pasó con el gremio mientras no estábamos?!-** , pregunto Lucy con intriga mientras se acercaba más a Bisca para que esta después la abrasase con cariño y amistad para después responderle.

 **-Creo que sería mejor que lo vieran ustedes mismos, tan solo puedo decir que nos fue de maravilla-** , decía Bisca con un gran sonrisa y una mirada alegre mientras estaba observando a sus compañeros que extrañaba desde que desaparecieron.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo que Lucy, se preocuparon al pensar en que le paso a su gremio al haber perdido a sus magos más poderosos, a su maestro y en cómo se debieron sentir al no tener a sus compañeros durante 7 largos años, les preocupaba el pensar que algo malo pudo haber pasado pero con las palabras de Bisca tan solo se calmaron ante las suposiciones de que algo malo pasó, pero también su intriga por ver que paso con su amado gremio aumento.

 **-Por ahora creo que será mejor que se vayan-** , dijo Mavis con alegría y una mirada materna dirigida a los miembros de su gremio para después utilizar una magia color dorada que se extendió por el ambiente.

Las heridas de todos estaban siendo curadas y cada vez sentían como se reponían sus fuerzas, también podían visualizar que en la orilla donde se encontraba el bote donde viajaban Bisca, Jet y Droy empezaban a aparecer una gran cantidad de botes idénticos al de ellos.

 **-Ahora vuelvan a casa, vuelvan para encontrarse con sus amigos que por tanto tiempo les han estado esperando-** , dijo Mavis con alegría y serenidad para después desvanecerse lentamente a la vista de todos los presentes, los cuales aunque estaban sorprendidos sonrieron en agradecimiento a su fundadora y primera maestra.

 **-Bueno, ya nos contarán que paso en el tiempo que no estuvimos, pero por ahora vámonos a nuestro hogar con nuestros amigos y familia!-** , exclamaba Makarov con emoción y alegría mientras levantaba el puño con determinación, de esta manera alegró y animó al resto del gremio los cuales le imitaron y exclamaron con emoción, **-¡SIII!-** , con alegría y renovadas energías para después subirse a los botes con entusiasmo, ahora volverían a Magnolia para ver qué fue de su gremio en su ausencia.

* * *

 _ ***Enfrente de Fairy Tail-varias horas después***_

Después de salir de la isla Tenrou, todos los miembros presentes en la isla llegaron a Magnolia después de varias horas de navegar por el mar con simples botes.

Una vez al haber anclado en el puerto sus botes, fueron recibidos por la población de Magnolia que logro reconocerlos, se escucharon gritos, aplausos y bienvenidas alegres en las calles de Magnolia, los magos de Tenrou estaba alegre ante el amable recibimiento aunque para ellos no haya pasado más de un día desde su partida, pero para los ciudadanos han pasado 7 años.

Después de un entretenido trayecto de alegres bienvenidas, los miembros de magos de Tenrou se encontraban delante de lo que ahora era Fairy Tail, lo cual los sorprendió muchísimo al notar los cambios que recibió el edificio que ellos conocían.

Ahora el gremio era muchísimo más grande y más bonito a la vista, ahora era tres veces más ancho que antes y 2 veces más alto teniendo ahora 6 pisos de alto, siendo el primero el más alto de todos llegando a valer dos pisos por sí solo.

Estaba pintado de colores rojos, amarillos, negros y blancos que le daban una apariencia más imponente al edificio y con ciertos detalles en las paredes le dieron un aire más elegante al gremio.

En frente del gremio podían ver dibujado en el suelo los límites de lo que era el campo de batalla donde se libraban los duelos, ellos sabían que ya tenían eso pero ahora las gradas estaban en mejor estado y los límites del campo eran más visibles.

 **-¡¿Este es Fairy Tail?!-** , pregunto Mirajane muy sorprendida y confusa al ver la muy cambiada apariencia de su gremio, para ella solo paso un solo día y ahora su gremio había cambiado drásticamente para mejor.

 **-¿Cómo es que lograron hacerlo así?-** , preguntó una igual de sorprendida Kana al ver la lujosa e intimidante nueva apariencia de su gremio, no podía creer que haya cambiado tanto en tan solo 7 años, no se esperaba que le llegaran a hacer modificaciones a la antigua estructura si no tenían problemas con ella.

 **-¡¿C-Cómo pagaron todo esto?!-** , exclamó Lucy muy impresionada e incrédula ante lo bonito que ahora se veía su gremio, con solo verlo se puede notar que se tuvo que pagar cantidades industriales de dinero para modificarlo tanto.

El comentario de Lucy le afecto mucho a Makarov, el cual se deprimió muchísimo y empezó a sentir dolor en su corazón al presentir que ahora estarían inundados en deudas y él sería el responsable de pagarlo todo.

 **-Esto fue a causa de una idea del maestro por mejorar la imagen del gremio ante todos-** , dijo Bisca con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía un poco apenada a los miembros que regresaban después de tanto tiempo, era comprensible que estuvieran así de impresionados después de todo.

Al escuchar que la palabra "maestro" salía de la boca de la peliverde, todos de inmediato se preguntaron así mismos quien podría ser el nuevo maestro, quien lidero y guió a sus compañeros hasta lo que parecía ser un estado económico tan alto?, y sobre todo que clase de maestro de Fairy Tail pensó en la magnífica idea de mejorar su imagen?.

 **-¿Quién es el nuevo maestro?, Jet-** , pregunto Levy a su compañero con curiosidad, el cual al escuchar que la chica que idolatraba le estaba dirigiendo la palabra inmediatamente se acaramelo y se volvió muy alegre y enérgico.

 **-Yaayy Levi-chan!, será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos!, nos dio instrucciones de que si llegábamos a encontrarlos deberíamos llevarlos a su oficina!-** , decía Jet con emoción y alegría mientras que se sacudía con corazones en sus ojos.

Después Droy le siguió con emoción dado que ambos idolatraban y veneraban a la pequeña peliazul, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a ello y no les hizo caso, en cambio un pelinegro con muchas perforaciones no dejo pasar esto y les pego para dejarlos tendidos en el suelo con varios chichones.

 **-De verdad que tiene que ser muy bueno si logro que el gremio se viera así-** , dijo Laxus con serenidad aunque estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, después sonrió de manera desafiante para agregar, **-Ya quiero ver si es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse llamar maestro de Fairy Tail-** , con emoción y una mirada agresiva dirigida a la entrada del gremio.

Después de oír al rubio, varios en el gremio tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que el dragón Slayer del rayo, debían saber quién era y si era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerse llamar maestro de su amado gremio.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a las grandes puertas del gremio para abrirlo lentamente y con tranquilidad, no querían empezar a destruir los nuevos establecimientos de su nuevo y mejorado gremio.

Al entrar pudieron visualizar caras nuevas y caras conocidas a duras penas, pudieron ver a sus compañeros más crecidos y con un estilo de ropas diferentes y más geniales a los que llevaban antes, pudieron notar que había una gran cantidad de chicas en el gremio, superando con facilidad la cantidad de hombres que había presentes en ese momento en el gremio.

 **-ES EL PARAISOO!-** , exclamaban Makarov y Gildarts con alegría, emoción y con muchos pensamientos pervertidos pasando por sus mentes mientras que veían a las chicas con ojos de corazones y un ligero rastro de sangre descendiendo de sus narices.

Después ambos fueron noqueados con mucha fuerza por parte de Mirajane y Kana, las cuales no podían creer lo pervertidos que podían llegar a ser esos dos, el resto se preguntaba cómo es que había una increíble mayor cantidad de chicas en el gremio, pero no le prestaron más atención del necesario y siguieron a Bisca, Jet y Droy.

Después de adentrarse más al medio del gremio pudieron notar que su interior también había cambiado mucho, ahora el bar era mucho más grande y lujoso, pudiendo ahora llegar a servir cocteles, vinos elegantes, las mejores bebidas alcohólicas de Fiore y se apreciaba que las comidas que se preparaban podían ser fácilmente consideradas Gourmet.

Las paredes eran una combinación de cemento y marfil recubiertas con madera de la más alta calidad de color café que les daba un toque familiar y amigable al gremio, las mesas estaban hechas de piedra refinada y liza de color blanco puro y estaban pegadas al suelo, también desde la entrada hasta la barra había un camino completamente libre de mesas muy amplio, sabiendo que si se llega a librar una batalla no tendrían que preocuparse por dañar alguna mesa.

Al llegar al centro del gremio con asombro en sus miradas, pudieron ver que sus compañeros que envejecieron se acercaban con velocidad hacia ellos para recibirlos entre lágrimas, alegría y emoción, las chicas que abundaban en el gremio al enterarse de quienes eran las personas que llegaron se sumaron a la amable y cálida bienvenida.

 **-¡ME ALEGRA VERLOS DE NUEVOO!-** , exclamó Kinana entre lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Wendy y a Lissana, las cuales con alegría le devolvían el abrazo al saber lo mucho que debieron haberlos extrañado.

 **-¡Esto es para realizar una gran fiesta!-** , exclamaba Wakaba con emoción y alegría mientras que agitaba un tarro de cerveza en al aire con entusiasmo, cosa que animo más a los presentes y aumentaron los gritos de alegría.

 **-Festejar es de ¡HOMBRES!-** , exclamaba con fuerza y emoción Elfman ante la proposición del ahora más viejo Wakaba, pero antes de que iniciaran un festejo se acercó Macao con su hijo Romeo ahora más crecido.

 **-¡Nos alegra mucho verlos de nuevo, le hemos estado esperando con ansias todo estos años!-** , exclama Romeo con alegría y emoción mientras que miraba con una gran sonrisa a los miembros que regresaron de la isla Tenrou.

 **-Me alegra que hayan vuelto por fin, pero me temo que el festejo tendrá que esperar, el maestro nos ordenó que los lleváramos con él cuando volvieran-** , dijo Macao con serenidad pero con una gran sonrisa marcado en su cara, la cual estaba más llena de arrugas y pliegues de piel en señal de que ahora era más viejo de lo que antes estaba.

 **-Me alegro por eso, teníamos planeado conocer a ese nuevo maestro del que todos hablan-** , dijo Gray con emoción y una mirada desafiante, no podía esperar más para retar a ese nuevo maestro a una pelea, luego los demás miembros asintieron con los mismos pensamientos que el pelinegro para después seguir a Macao.

El cual los guió por las escaleras al segundo piso que estaba lleno de mesas más pequeñas y acogedoras, también había cuadros bonitos en las paredes y un bar más pequeño que no tenía concina pero aun así era lujoso.

 **-Este es el segundo piso, esta zona es más que nada para aquellos miembros que buscan tranquilidad y seguridad del ruido y desastre que se desencadena abajo-** , dijo Macao con serenidad mientras les mostraba el piso a sus compañeros, los cuales veían todo con sorpresa mientras en su mente trataban calcular cuánto debió costar toda la construcción.

Después Macao se detuvo en ese piso y Bisca siguió con el recorrido, ahora volvían a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, el cual estaba compuesto de varios pasillos con muchas puertas en ellos.

 **-En este piso están algunas habitaciones para conversar de manera más privada, cada habitación tiene mini refrigerador, sofás para hablar con comodidad y tienen lacrimas que ventilan la habitación, en este piso también está la enfermería del gremio, la cual ocupa casi la mitad de todo el tercer piso-** , explicaba Bisca con tranquilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abría algunas puertas para que visualizarán las hermosas habitaciones, que aunque eran pequeñas eran muy acogedoras.

Después los guió al cuarto piso donde se podía visualizar una sala de estar algo grande, en la cual había un gran sillón rojo rodeando una gran mesa redonda, de modo que pareciera una mesa de juntas que tenía algunas papeles encima, en las paredes de la habitación había varios estantes llenos de trofeos y condecoraciones que adornaban muy bien a la habitación.

 **-Esta es la sala de juntas, aquí los miembros que son elegidos representantes se reúnen con el maestro para conversar sobre la planificación de algunos eventos o las alineaciones para las competencias-** , explicaba Bisca con emoción y una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras les enseñaba el piso a los miembros que la seguían.

Ellos tenían mucha curiosidad sobre de que eran esos trofeos y condecoraciones que adornaban las paredes y sobre que competencias hablaba, iban a preguntar pero fueron interrumpidos al ver que Bisca descendía al tercer piso con tranquilidad dándole paso a Jet y Droy para que dirigieran a los miembros a la oficina del maestro.

 **-¡Ahora vamos al quinto piso!-** , exclamaron Jet y Droy al unísono y con mucha alegría, después ambos los guiaron al quinto piso donde solo había una puerta que daba entrada a una habitación que ocupaba la mitad de todo el piso, las paredes por afuera de la habitación estaban decoradas por trofeos y las paredes eran de color negro con detalles blancos en los bordes.

 **-Esta es la oficina del maestro, como ven utiliza la mitad del piso debido a la cantidad de espacio que requiere para trabajar cómodamente-** , explicaba Jet con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto con el grupo de Tenrou a la puerta de madera color blanco que era la unía entrada a la oficina.

 **-En el piso de arriba está la biblioteca del gremio, en la cual se encuentra una gran cantidad de libros reunidos de distintas partes de todo Ishgar-** , agregaba Droy con la misma actitud que Jet para luego mirar fijamente a sus amigos que tanta falta hacían.

Los cuales estaban atónitos y realmente sorprendidos, se quedaron maravillados ante las hermosas instalaciones y la calidad que parecía desprender las paredes y muebles de todo el gremio, un buen ejemplo sería lo maravillada que estaba Levy al escuchar sobre esa biblioteca.

Makarov en cambio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se convencía de que era imposible que todo fuera real, y si lo fuera él tendría que pagar la fortuna que debió costar todo.

 **-Ahora entren, nosotros prepararemos el festejo junto con los demás-** , dijo Jet con alegría para luego separarse junto con Droy del grupo, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras para empezar a descender por ellas.

 **-Bueno mocosos, llegó el momento de ver quien ha traído a nuestro gremio hasta este punto-** , dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se acercaba a la puerta para posar su mano en la perilla, después fue seguido de un asentimiento por parte de los demás lo cuales opinaban igual que él.

* * *

 _ ***Dentro de la oficina del maestro***_

Después con lentitud abría la puerta a la oficina para después entrar con tranquilidad y serenidad, siendo seguido por los demás miembros que estuvieron en la isla Tenrou, una vez todos adentro se pusieron en fila mirando al frente mientras seguían cerca de la entrada a la oficina.

Pudieron apreciar una hermosa oficina de paredes blancas con bonitos estantes del mismo color, los cuales tenían libros a montones y muchísimos papeles apilados unos encima de otros, en la oficina había también varios ficheros rojos que parecían estar llenos de papeles importantes, al final de la habitación justamente enfrente de la entrada a la oficina había una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista de toda Magnolia.

Justamente enfrente de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio café muy amplio que detrás tenía una silla negra móvil mirando hacia la ventana, se podía apreciar que había un hombre de por lo menos 20 años de edad sobre la silla mirando a la ventana, lo cual les dio a entender que era el nuevo maestro de su gremio.

Después el hombre volteo la silla lentamente para ver de frente a los miembros que acababan de entrar por su puerta, estaba emocionado al poder ver de nuevo a aquellos amigos que perdió hace tiempo, gracias a cierta chica no perdió las esperanzas y continuo hacia adelante liderando a Fairy Tail y esperando su regreso.

Él tiene un cabello color rosa con puntas de color morado que le llegaba hasta por los hombros, tenía unas botas de color negro con franjas a los laterales de color morado, unos jeans de color negro un tanto holgados que tenían encima un cinturón del mismo color pero con una hebilla roja con blanco.

Su cinturón llevaba en los laterales un espada cubierta por su hermosa vaina, la cual tenía colores negros y rojos mientras parecía desprender un aura muy poderosa de su superficie; el hombre llevaba encima una camisa morada con letras negras sobre ella, la cuales decían "Shinigami" en letras grandes que cubrían todo su pecho.

Encima llevaba una gabardina hecha de tela a prueba de fuego, la gabardina era de color rojo sangre con capucha, llevaba unos guantes negros que le cubrían hasta la mitad de los antebrazos pero no eran distinguibles a causa de la gabardina que llevaba puesta el hombre.

 **-¿En serio eres tú?-** , preguntó Mirajane con sorpresa mientras veía detenidamente la apariencia del hombre que tenía al frente mientras contenía las ganas de abrazarlo, necesitaba relajarse después de la desesperación que sintió en la isla a causa de Acnologia, y si alguien podía relajarla era Natsu.

 **-N-No es posible que tu fueras…?-** , decía Kana con nervios y sorpresa mientras retrocedía unos pasos ante la sorpresa de ver a aquel hombre frente a ella, el cual tenía una apariencia que le atraía más que antes.

 **-¡Es imposible que tú seas el maestro!-** , exclamaba Gray en tono de negación mientras no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que le estaba sonriendo con alegría y un poco de burla.

 **-¿De verdad que eres tú Natsu?-** , pregunto Erza con inseguridad e intriga al no estar segura de si lo que estaba viendo era real, la apariencia del pelirosa había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio.

 **-¡Hola chicos, han pasado muchas cosas pero me alegro de que por fin están de vuelta en su hogar!-** , dijo Natsu con emoción y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dirigida a los amigos que hace 7 años perdió por culpa de Acnologia.

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos ante la apariencia tan cambiada del pelirosa, tenía el cabello más largo y con otro color, nuevas ropas que lo hacían ver más intimidante y experimentado, una espada que parecía desprender un gran poder mágico que solo Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gildarts y Makarov lograron sentir, además de que su apariencia física también cambió mucho, pero lo que también les llamo la atención es que ya no tenía su bufanda, aquella que era el único recuerdo de su padre Igneel.

Ahora Natsu media un 1 metro 86 centímetros de alto, llegando casi a la altura de Laxus el cual no podía creer que aquel chico que consideraba su hermano menor había cambiado tanto el aura que lo rodeaba.

Era notablemente más atractivo para las chicas que lo veían, tenía ahora un físico envidiable para todos los hombres del gremio, no tenía el cuerpo exagerado de Elfman ni Laxus y tenía mejor musculatura que Gajeel y Gray, cosa que frustro a estos dos.

 **-C-Con que tú eres nuevo maestro, eh Natsu?-** , decía Gildarts con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras que estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, aquel pequeño niño que consideraba un hijo ahora parecía todo un hombre, además que hasta hace poco le había quitado el puesto del más fuerte de Fairy Tail y ahora era el maestro de este.

 **-Justo como ves viejo,** _ ***Natsu se acerca a ellos lentamente***_ **me alegra que por fin estén aquí-** , dijo Natsu con satisfacción y una sonrisa melancólica para después transformarla en una radiante sonrisa que causo distintas sensaciones en los presentes en la oficina.

 **-¡NATSSUUU!-** , exclamo Happy con alegría para luego volar a los brazos de su padre mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, Natsu lo recibió con los brazos extendidos para luego darle con cariño una leve sonrisa a su querido amigo felino.

 **-Te extrañe muchísimo Happy-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y suavidad para abrazar con más cariño a su querido amigo.

La mayoría de los presentes estaban alegres de ver bien al pelirosa después de que este haya estado solo estos 7 años, aunque estaban sorprendidos de que su amigo fuera el maestro se sentían felices por su éxito.

Pero en concreto cuatro chicas se sentían de manera diferente a los otros, Kana veía al pelirosa con nervios mientras trataba de pensar rápidamente en que decirle al pelirosa, necesitaba abrazarlo para sentirse mejor después de estar al borde de la muerte en la isla Tenrou.

Lissana veía a su hijo adoptivo abrazar con felicidad al pelirosa mientras que este le correspondía con una dulce sonrisa y un abrazo tierno, esto causo que se sintiera dichosa y alegre por haber conocido al pelirosa en su niñez, por ser él quien fuera el niño con quien cuidó del huevo de donde salió Happy.

Lucy lo veía con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se encontraban un poco coloradas al ver al pelirosa con una apariencia tan atractiva y con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al pequeño gato azul, en ese momento recuerda la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando este después de salvarla la llevó a Fairy Tail con una gran sonrisa que le transmitía alegría y protección.

Mirajane veía al pelirosa con las mejillas rojas, con unos ojos traviesos mirando atentamente cada parte del cuerpo del pelirosa mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, si ya antes sentía algo por el pelirosa y tenía ganas de hacerlo solo suyo, ahora tenía más ganas aun al ver que la apariencia del pelirosa era notablemente más atrayente, atractiva y seductora en comparación a cómo se veía antes.

Erza veía al pelirosa con nervios, miedo e inseguridad, cosas que nunca antes había sentido hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de que amaba al pelirosa y quería ser su pareja, su corazón se encontraba latiendo rápidamente mientras que tan solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le hacía falta el pelirosa cuando Acnologia los atacó, en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en sobrevivir para poder volver al lado de Natsu, por lo que ahora que estaba segura de sus sentimientos se esforzaría por ser quien estaría el resto de su vida con Natsu.

 **-Quiero ponerles al tanto de las cosas que han pasado en su ausencia-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad pero luego deshacer con cuidado el abrazo, luego Happy se dirigió junto a Charle para sobrevolar a Wendy mientras veían a Natsu.

 **-Somos todo oídos, por favor dinos de qué nos perdimos para que el gremio este así de hermoso-** , dijo Makarov con un leve sonrisa y con un tono de orgullo al ver lo exitoso que se hizo Natsu en el tiempo que ellos no estuvieron.

 **-Lo primero es que desde que se fueron hicimos una alianza permanente con el gremio de Mermaid Heels-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su escritorio para sentarse con autoridad sobre su silla.

 **-Una alianza permanente con Mermaid Heels?-** , pregunto Levy con intriga sin entender que conllevaba dicha alianza que por intuición debería significar algo muy importante.

 **-Viejo, puedes explicárselo-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que con una sonrisa le hacía señas con la mano a Makarov para que explicara en qué consistía el tratado.

 **-Una alianza es cuando dos gremios forman lazos de hermandad y no hay distinciones en entre ambos gremios, pueden hacer equipos con sus miembros, pueden tomar misiones que le sean encomendadas a su gremio y ambos gremios y sus miembros se protegerán como si fueran uno-** , explicaba Makarov con tranquilidad y serenidad a los demás mientras que pensaba como el pelirosa logro hacer tal hazaña con el gremio que no aceptaba hombres.

- **Guao!, eso es muy impresionante, ¿quién fue el que hizo esa alianza?-** , preguntaba Wendy con intriga mientras estaba realmente sorprendida ante los beneficios de esa alianza.

 **-Fue la maestra de Mermaid Heels Diana y yo, después de establecer la alianza reconstruí completamente el gremio y amplié la residencia de Fairy Hills para que haya espacio para más chicas-** , decía Natsu con un buen ánimo mientras rememoraba cuando los dos gremios construían con sus propias manos el gremio mientras se divertían y reían al hacerlo.

Los miembros estaban sorprendidos de que el pelirosa haya logrado establecer una alianza con un gremio que odiaba a los hombres, pero eso explicaba la gran cantidad de chicas que había en el primer piso del gremio.

 **-Después de eso se inauguraron los "Grandes Juegos Mágicos", los cuales son una competencia donde luchan los mejores gremios de todo Fiore, hemos estado compitiendo con magos de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels en la misma plantilla durante 7 años, y hemos ganado todas y cada una de las pruebas de las competencias-** , explicaba Natsu con neutralidad y se paraba de su silla con serenidad mientras sonreía levemente al ver hacia afuera de su ventana con los brazos detrás de su cintura.

 **-Espera Salamander!, estás diciendo que compitieron contra los gremios más fuertes y no estuvimos allí para destrozarlos?!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con frustración y con un poco de enojo al estar ausente en tan llamativo y emocionante evento, se había propuesto ser más fuerte y ahora se entera de que lo hubiera sido si hubiera peleado contra los más fuertes de todo Fiore.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban impresionados ante la revelación de la inauguración de esas competencias, eso explicaría todos los trofeos que se encontraban de adornos en todo el gremio, también les resulto increíble que hayan ganado todas las veces aun si no tenían a sus magos más fuertes.

 **-También nuestra reputación como el gremio más destructivo ha desaparecido por completo debido a que desde que se fueron no hubo más daños colaterales en las misiones, puedo decir con seguridad que el consejo mágico confía plenamente en Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels-** , declaraba Natsu con alegría mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros con emoción para después apoyar ambos brazos sobre su escritorio con delicadeza.

 **-¡¿DE VERDAAAD?!-** , exclamaron todos en la sala ante la noticia más impactante de las que había dicho el pelirosa, no podían creer que la extravagante fama que tenía Fairy Tail desde la generación de Makarov allá desaparecido en tan solo 7 años a causa de la gestión de Natsu.

 **-Ósea que no van a andar detrás de nosotros todo el tiempo, verdad?-** , preguntaba Laxus con intriga y con una expresión medianamente descolocada mientras trataba de no abandonar la despreocupación que le caracterizaba.

 **-Es correcto, pero les voy a advertir de dos cosas muy importantes que no deben olvidar-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad y una mirada autoritaria mientras que se sentaba en su escritorio con lentitud y sin despegar la vista de sus amigos.

 **-Si llegan a formar desastres innecesarios o si llegan a molestar a las chicas de Mermaid Heels de manera desagradable…-** , decía Natsu con una presencia aterradora mientras que aumentaba su poder mágico, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes en la sala.

 **-¡RECIBIRÁN UN SERIO CASTIGO, ENTENDIDO?!-** , exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa sádica y un aura imponente y atemorizante mientras que generaba círculos mágicos en los pies de los hombres, para después aplicar su magia de gravedad sobre ellos.

Causando que todos los hombres se arrodillaran abruptamente en el suelo, todos se sorprendieron al verlos a todos incluyendo a Makarov y Gildarts arrodillados en el suelo mientras sudaban mucho y trataban de luchar contra la gravedad, cosa que no les funcionó en lo absoluto.

 **-Lo digo más que nada por ustedes dos, pero nada más es una advertencia por lo que no se lo tomen a pecho-** , dijo Natsu cambiando su seria expresión a una amable y alegre mientras que liberaba a los hombres de su gravedad y disminuye su presión mágica, era evidente para todos en la sala que Natsu se refería a los pervertidos de Makarov y Gildarts pero aun así afectar a todos los hombres fue un poco rudo.

 **-MALDITO CABRÓN!, SI NO ME HUBIERAS TOMADO DESPREVENIDO TE HUBIERA ROTO LA CARA CEREBRO DE FLAMA!-** , exclamaba con enojo y frustración Gray hacia Natsu mientras que negaba mentalmente la humillación que acababa de recibir.

 **-Perdón, ¿dijiste ALGO?!-** , pregunto Natsu con tranquilidad para luego poner un tono terrorífico mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro con ojos atemorizantes, el cual al ver de nuevo el aura del pelirosa se asustó tanto que inconscientemente negó con la cabeza velozmente.

Todos los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos ante la escena que causo el pelirosa, ahora parecía muchísimo más fuerte de lo que era cuando se fueron, su aura infundía miedo hasta al propio Gildarts y lo que más los confundió fue su magia de gravedad.

 **-Natsu-san da mucho miedo-** , decía Wendy y Happy asustados y sudando un poco mientras que temblaban un poco ante el temor que transmitió el pelirosa y la presión mágica que los intimido hace unos momentos.

 **-Bueno, ahora lo que de verdad me interesaba decir-** , dijo Natsu con la tranquila actitud que presentaba desde que comenzó a hablarles a ellos, para después mirarlos con alegría mientras se paraba de su escritorio para acercarse a Makarov, el cual se puso nervioso al pensar que Natsu le haría algo malo.

 **-¡¿Q-Que vas a hacer Natsu?!-** , preguntaron Erza, Lissana y Levy preocupadas por el maestro al no saber qué haría el pelirosa ahora, Natsu se acercó a Makarov para después arrodillarse a su altura y le tomó del hombro con gentileza.

 **-¡Felicidades viejo!-** , exclamó Natsu con una gran sonrisa entusiasmada y alegre mientras que con su mano libre producía pequeñas llamas simulando confeti, pero mucho más animado y espectacular, la actitud del pelirosa desconcertó a todos los presentes en la oficina haciendo que estos se preguntaran por qué actuaba así de repente.

 **-¿Por qué lo felicitas Natsu, acaso gano algo?-** , preguntaba Kana con intriga y confusión ante la poca coherencia del repentino cambio de actitud que presentaba Natsu por felicitar a Makarov.

 **-¡Ahora tú, Makarov Dreyar serás el secretario oficial del maestro de Fairy Tail!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima al decir esas palabras.

 **-¡¿QUEEE?!-** , preguntaban todos exaltados ante las palabras del pelirosa y el que más estaba impactado era el propio Makarov, el cual empezaba a presentir que las palabras de Natsu no le iban a gustar en lo absoluto.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con secretario, Salamander?-** , preguntaba Gajeel con intriga mientras se acercaba a Natsu para que este le conteste coherentemente sin montar otra escena.

 **-Desde que ganamos por primera vez los juegos mágicos, el consejo me nombró primer mago santo pero yo me rehusaba a aceptar el puesto-** , explicaba Natsu con una expresión de fastidio al recordar aquellos sucesos de hace tiempo.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa todos se quedaron sin palabras, decir que estaba impresionados era quedarse corto, lo más correcto sería decir es que se paralizaron ante la sorpresa, no podían creer que hayan querido nombrar a Natsu como primer mago santo pero el pelirosa no era de los que mentían por lo tanto debía ser verdad.

 **-Después de que los rechacé varias veces ellos establecieron una opción que aplicaría en los maestros y en los magos santos, lo que establecieron es que se puede elegir a un secretario que se encargue del papeleo y el trabajo de gestión del oficio mientras que uno nada más tendría que presentarse a las juntas importantes y tenía que ejercer su título-** , explicaba Natsu con mejor ánimo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una emocionada sonrisa.

Makarov ya estaba viendo a donde se dirigía la conversación por lo que se apresuraba a la salida para irse, pero fue detenido inmediatamente por la magia de gravedad de Natsu, la cual lo mantuvo en el suelo mientras este lloraba cómicamente deseando escapar.

 **-Por lo tanto el abuelo será mi secretario en cuanto a asuntos de gestión del gremio, o es que quieres ser el maestro y cumplir con el paquete completo como antes?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia su maestro, el cual al escuchar las dos opciones que tenia se abrumo y acepto que no podía escapar del pelirosa.

 **-Uff…Acepto Natsu, por lo menos no tendré que ir a esas reuniones-** , dijo Makarov con resignación y cansancio mientras lloraba cómicamente después de haber sacado un gran suspiro de agotamiento.

 **-Esa es la actitud!, bueno con la mayoría de cosas dichas creo que será mejor que bajemos-** , dijo Natsu con alegría y emoción para después calmarse un poco para dirigirse a la salida de su oficina y luego ser seguido por sus compañeros.

Los cuales tenían que digerir bien toda la información que habían recibido, aún tenían preguntas muy importantes que hacerle al pelirosa, ¿por qué podía utilizar magia de gravedad?, ¿Por qué tiene el cabello morado?, ¿Por qué tenía una espada?, eran preguntas que en su momento le harían al pelirosa, pero por ahora estaban conformes con estar de nuevo con sus amigos y con nuevas personas que conocer.

* * *

 _ ***En el sexto piso de Fairy Tail***_

En el piso superior a la oficina de Natsu, el cual es el sexto piso del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba la biblioteca que ocupaba todo el piso en su totalidad, en este se observaban pasillos rodeados por grandes y altas estanterías completamente llenas de libros, los cuales eran de distintos tamaños, colores, géneros literarios, informativos y políticos.

En las esquinas se podían apreciar distintas mesas de madera café y sillones de color verde, lo cuales eran para reposar mientras los miembros leían los libros que hayan seleccionado.

En uno de los sillones se encontraban tres personas sentadas, las cuales eran tres chicas que se encontraban mirando de frente a unos dos chicos que se encontraban delante de ellas.

 **-¿Por qué el Natsu-Sensei no nos deja presentarnos normalmente?-** , preguntaba con aburrimiento una de las chicas que se encontraba en el lado derecho del sofá, esta tenía cabello rojo y unos bonitos ojos morados, ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón con fastidio mientras cada cierto tiempo suspiraba.

 **-Eso es porque creo que quiere que hagamos una entrada dramática, ya deberías saber que ha esperado este día por mucho tiempo, no?-** , decía tranquilamente el más maduro de los chicos con los brazos cruzados, este tiene el cabello de color blanco, tiene ojos de color rojo y una leve cicatriz en su mejilla derecha que no era muy profunda.

 **-¡Eso lo sé, pero no puedo esperar para ver a las personas que el maestro a estado esperando por tanto tiempo!-** , replicaba la pelirroja con aburrimiento en su voz mientras se recostaba aún más del sillón.

 **-Puedo entender que estés emocionada pero aun así lo único que estas haciendo es irritarnos a nosotros-** , respondió el peliblanco con serenidad mientras que se sentaba en una silla que estaba atrás de él.

 **-Nidus tiene razón, además no entiendo porque te quejas si tú eras la más emocionada por dar una primera buena impresión e inmediatamente aceptaste esperar-** , dijo con serenidad el chico que se encontraba a su lado, este tenía el cabello negro con mechones blancos y ojos plateados, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad mientras que parecía estar igual de inquieto que la pelirroja al estar moviéndose de un lado a otro mirando el reloj pensando cuánto faltaba.

 **-Ustedes dos son muy impacientes, apenas llevamos aquí unos 10 minutos y ya están a punto de ceder ante la emoción, no saben que somos quienes deben dar el ejemplo a los demás?-** , declaraba con serenidad una de las chicas sentada en la otra orilla del sofá con incredulidad ante la poca paciencia de sus amigos, ella tiene un largo cabello de color negro y unos hermosos ojos café.

 **-Tengo una idea que les puede agradar a todos,** _ ***los cuatro voltean a ver con intriga a la chica que se encontraba en medio del sillón***_ **,¡hagamos un plan para derrotar Natsu-Sensei!-** , exclamó con emoción y una gran sonrisa una chica de cabellos verdes celestes y ojos esmeraldas mientras observaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa desafiante, a la cual ellos respondieron con un asentimiento con la misma actitud.

* * *

 _ ***En el primer piso de Fairy Tail***_

Natsu había guiado a sus amigos por las escaleras para descender al primer piso del gremio, una vez bajaban por las escaleras del segundo piso pudieron observar decoraciones en las paredes del inmenso gremio, había globos, serpentinas, cintas y un gran cartel en uno de los muros del gremio que decía "BIENVENIDOS A CASA" con el símbolo de Fairy Tail plasmado a un lado.

 **-¡BIENVENIDOS!-** , gritaron tanto miembros de Fairy Tail como de Mermaid Heels con alegría al ver que Natsu bajaba por las escaleras seguidos de los miembros que volvieron de la isla Tenrou.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** , pregunto Erza confusa y sorprendida al ver la decoración del piso y todos los presentes dándoles la bienvenida tenía una pequeña idea de que se trataba, pero cualquier excusa era válida para dirigirle la palabra a aquel hombre del que se acababa de dar cuenta que amaba.

 **-No te acuerdas que les dije que prepararíamos un festejo?-** , dijo Jet con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al grupo de Tenrou con felicidad y ganas de desahogar todo el llanto que contuvo por todos esos años.

 **-¿Y que celebramos exactamente?-** pregunto Mirajane intrigada ante el motivo que desconocía para festejar, ella no entendía lo importante que era festejar su regreso, para ella fue solamente un día pero para ellos fueron 7 duros años.

 **-Vamos a celebrar su llegada por supuesto!, los hemos estado buscando durante 7 años, lo menos que podemos hacer es celebrarlo no?-** , dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a sus amigos para después terminar de bajar las escaleras.

 **-Tienes razón Natsu, hay que celebrarlos como HOMBRES!-** , exclamaba Elfman con emoción y ansias de celebrar una gran fiesta después de pasar por todo lo que paso en la isla.

 **-Vamos Kana, te apuntas a una competencia de tragos?-** , preguntaba Wakaba con emoción y nostalgia a la morena mientras se acercaba con un tarro grande de cerveza en su mano derecha.

 **-Es cierto Kana, ahora estamos seguros de que podemos ganarte!** -, exclamaba Macao con felicidad y optimismo mientras se acercaba también con un tarro de cerveza en su mano derecha.

 **-Ustedes ganarme?, están soñando ancianos-,** declaraba Kana desafiante y con una sonrisa ante los dos ancianos que siempre le retaban a esas competencias, y siempre perdían de manera sencilla.

 **-¡Será mejor que comien!-** , exclamaba Natsu con fuerza y emoción para luego ser interrumpido por un abrazo en su pierna derecha que provenía desde atrás suyo.

 **-¡PAPAAAA!-** , exclamaba con emoción una voz infantil que le pertenecía a un pequeña niña que se encontraba abrazando la pierna del pelirosa con cariño, las palabras de la niña desconcertaron a los amigos que acababan de llegar, pero lo ignoraron pensando que solo era un apelativo cariñoso pero después se fijaron bien en la apariencia de la niña.

La niña tiene el cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta su cintura, el cabello es de color rosado al igual que Natsu y también mechones de color purpura oscuro al igual que Kagura, tiene los mismos ojos de color miel ámbar de su madre, lleva encima un bonito vestido de color rosado claro mientras llevaba encima una sudadera de color blanco abierta por el medio, tiene también unas sandalias negras en sus pies, un bonito listón de color rojo atado como una diadema, un brazalete de cadenas de color rojo que tenía un poco de la misma esencia que la espada de Natsu y lo que más impacto a todos los presentes era que la pequeña llevaba puesta la bufanda de Natsu.

 **-Hola Zoe, como dormiste?-** , pregunto Natsu en un tono paternal y cariñoso mientras se volteaba para después cargar con cuidado a la pequeña niña con una cariñosa y amable sonrisa.

 **-Muy bien, pero que fue ese grito?, acaso alguien está cumpliendo años?-** , decía la pequeña y dulce Zoe intrigada mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de Natsu mientras esperaba con una bonita expresión una respuesta.

 **-Lo siento, es que se me olvido contarte que recibiríamos a mis amigos, es que me acabo de enterar y se me olvido completamente, me disculpas?-** , pedía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa a la pequeña niña, la cual abrazó la cabeza del pelirosa con cariño.

 **-Está bien papá, y ¿quiénes son ellos?, nunca los he visto por aquí-** , preguntó nuevamente Zoe con intriga al voltear a ver a las caras nuevas que no había visto antes en el gremio, Natsu le sonrió de manera paternal para luego cargarla con un solo brazo mientras esta se recostaba del pecho del pelirosa.

 **-Ellos son los amigos que te conté que desaparecieron, chicos me gustaría presentarles a mi hija-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía serenamente a sus amigos, lo cuales al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa se habían quedado de piedra, no sabían si era verdad o no aun si se los decía el honesto pelirosa.

- **Guao!, son ellos de verdad?** _ ***Natsu asiente con una sonrisa amable***_ **, mi nombre es Zoe Dragneel, emm bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-** , decía con dulzura y ternura la pequeña pelirosa mientras mostraba una linda y tierna sonrisa y unía sus manos para después hacía una reverencia educada y elegante, cosa que causó que todas las chicas en el gremio se acaramelaran al verla, incluyendo a Juvia, Wendy, Levy y Juvia, las cuales con velocidad se acercaron a la pequeña para estrujarla.

 **-¿Q-QUEEEEEEEEE?!-,** preguntaron con asombro los amigos de Natsu que no estaban estrujando a la pequeña Zoe, estaban realmente sorprendidos al escuchar la presentación de la dulce niña, su amigo Natsu había tenido formado una familia y ya era todo un hombre.

 **-¡Ahhhh!/¡eres demasiado bonita Zoe!/¡de verdad que eres bonita!-** , eran las palabras que decían Levy, Wendy y Juvia respectivamente mientras estrujaban a la pequeña ternura de cabellos rosados al igual que su padre.

 **-G-Gracias señoritas, u-ustedes también son muy bonitas p-pero me podrían liberar un m-momento, por favor-** , pedía Zoe entrecortadamente mientras trataba de respirar al ser apretujada por las tres chicas, las cuales al oír a la pequeña la apresaron con más fuerza y aumentaron sus halagos.

 **-¿Q-Quién es esta niña Natsu?!-** , pregunto Erza impactada y desesperada al pelirosa mientras que sentía que poco a poco su corazón se destruía solo para volver a armarse al recordar las bonitas experiencias con el pelirosa.

 **-Como ya les dijo, es Zoe Dragneel y es mi hija-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa paterna y cariñosa mientras miraba como su hija era abrazada por sus amigas, era realmente feliz al tener a la mejor y más bonita hija del mundo y a la más perfecta mujer según él como esposa.

 **-¿E-Entonces si es tu h-hija, e-ella es tu hija?!-** , preguntó entrecortadamente Lissana con esperanzas de que lo que estaba oyendo era mentira, ahora el pelirosa que amaba y era padre de su hijo adoptivo tenía una hija, y no una igual a Happy, ella era su hija biológica junto con otra mujer, esa niña es la prueba física del amor de Natsu con su esposa.

 **-Si ya se los acabo de decir, es la niña más bonita del universo, verdad?!-** , dijo Natsu con felicidad y cariño mientras se acercaba a las tres chicas para después salvar a su hija de ser estrujada hasta desfallecer.

Después se acercó a la barra para después levantar a su hija por los aires mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, causando que la pequeña pelirosa sonriera con alegría e inocencia para después reír con su dulce voz.

 **-Jaja, ¡te quiero papá!-** , decía la pequeña con alegría e inocencia mientras veía con una deslumbrante sonrisa dirigida a su padre, el cual se conmovió mucho y sonrió de igual manera hacia su hija.

 **-Yo te quiero aún más!-** , respondió el padre pelirosa con alegría y amor mientras que por dentro se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener una hija así de tierna y alegre.

 **-Mira!, un gatito azul, papá!-** , decía entusiasmada Zoe al ver a Happy sobrevolando a Wendy, este se acercó volando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¡Hola Zoe, yo soy Happy y soy gato más poderoso y tierno del mundo!-** , exclamaba Happy con entusiasmo mientras hacía poses extravagantes con la intención de sorprender a Zoe, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al apreciar que el gato le estaba hablando.

Después con velocidad lo atrapó con sus manos y lo abrazó con ternura y delicadeza, de esta forma Happy no opuso resistencia mientras era abrazado como si fuera un peluche por la pequeña pelirosa, Natsu sonrió paternalmente para luego con sus dos brazos abrazar a sus dos hijos.

La mayoría de las personas veían la escena conmovidos ante lo bonito que era ver el cariño de padre e hija que presentaban los pelirosas, Makarov y Gildarts lloraban cómicamente al ver como aquel mocoso que les formaba problemas era ya un hombre con una hermosa hija.

Gray miraba alegre a su amigo y rival, se alegraba de que haya encontrado la felicidad aunque nunca en su vida admitiría que pensaba eso, Juvia en cambio se imaginaba al pelinegro cargando a un bebé peliazul, simulando que Gray era su esposo y cargaba a su bebé, pero esto no era nada extraño viniendo de Juvia, ella todo el tiempo se la pasaba fantaseando con el pelinegro.

Gajeel se sentía feliz por su mejor amigo pelirosa, ahora había conseguido la mayor felicidad, que según Gajeel era conocer a la chica ideal y formar una familia con ella, después de manera inconsciente se encontraba mirando a Levy con una amable sonrisa mientras pensaba en un futuro en el que ella y él están casados y tienen una familia.

Levy se percató de que alguien la estaba viendo y miró a todas partes, cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro la estaba mirando con una amable y cálida sonrisa se ruborizo mucho, para después aguantarse las ganas de esconderse y se acercó lentamente al pelinegro, el cual no noto su presencia hasta que ella estuviera a su lado.

El pelinegro estaba a punto de tratar de comenzar una conversación forzada pero fue interrumpido por la peliazul, la cual apenada tomo de la mano a Gajeel para después mirar en otra dirección con un fuerte sonrojo, Gajeel al sentir la mano de la chica de la que estaba enamorado se puso nervioso pero aun así no quito su mano.

Natsu al ver al pelinegro tomado de la mano con Levy se alegró por su amigo para después bajar a Zoe de nuevo a sus brazos para cargarla de nuevo con un solo brazo.

Kana veía la escena destrozada por dentro mientras que trataba de contener la tristeza que invadía su corazón, ni siquiera tenía ganas de beber después de ver al pelirosa cargando con tanta felicidad y amor a Zoe, ni podía negar que la niña era jodidamente adorable pero aun así estaba frustrada por no ser ella la madre de la niña.

Por mucho que antes se propusiera estar con el pelirosa este ya había conocido a Kagura, ahora lo tenía mil veces más difícil que antes, ahora el pelirosa tenía una familia que amaba más que nada en el mundo, tan solo quedaba una pequeña pizca de esperanza en su interior que le decía que aún no acababa.

Lucy no estaba mejor que Kana, se sentía deprimida y con ganas de liberar toda la tristeza que la estaba atormentando, quería ser ella la que fuera la esposa de Natsu y no Kagura, quería ser ella la madre de tan preciosa niña que parecía ser Zoe y no la pelimorada, no podía esperar que Natsu abandonara todo lo que tenía para ir con una simple amiga como lo era ella, o eso pensaba la rubia mientras miraba al feliz pelirosa.

Tan solo deseaba poder liberar todo lo que se estaba guardando con alguien, para que esa persona le diga que aún tiene oportunidad, que aun podía enamorar al pelirosa y que aún no era demasiado tarde para ella.

Lissana se encontraba liberando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales ninguno de sus compañeros pudieron notar porque estaban viendo al pelirosa con Zoe riendo como padre e hija, Lissana anhelaba poder estar así con el pelirosa, estar él, ella, Happy y quizás una hija juntos como una familia cariñosa.

Pero ante sus ojos ese sueño se estaba alejando más y más, alguien llego primero que ella para ocupar el corazón del pelirosa, Kagura ya había cumplido su sueño con el pelirosa y Lissana se había quedado sin oportunidad, pero se rehusaba a abandonar a Natsu, no podía perder algo que anhelaba desde niña, cada vez que le decía a Natsu que se casarían cuando fueran grandes no era un juego, ella de verdad deseaba eso y aún tenía esperanzas de cumplir con ese infantil e imposible sueño.

Mirajane se encontraba frustrada y triste al ver la hermosa escena ante sus ojos, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que nunca había intentado nada con el pelirosa, aun si sabía que estaba enamorada de él no hizo absolutamente nada, se daba cuenta de que este paso por que no lucho por el pelirosa, tuvo la oportunidad pero la desperdicio.

Sabía que Natsu había conocido a Kagura antes de entrar a Fairy Tail, pero aun así tenía más opciones en ese momento que en el presente, él ahora era un padre amoroso y seguro que era el mejor esposo del mundo, pero ahora todo eso no debería de importar, la peliblanca seguía con esperanzas de estar junto a Natsu.

No podía evitar sentirse así después de pensar en las cosas que hizo el pelirosa por ella, sumándole la altruista forma de ser de Natsu que causó que ella cayera enamorada de él, por lo que no se rendiría y conseguiría el corazón de aquel padre tan amoroso.

Erza era un caso especial de entre todas las chicas que anhelaban al pelirosa, estaba tan triste, tan adolorida y frustrada al ver lo feliz que era el pelirosa con Zoe, le dolía el saber que esa hermosa y dulce niña no era hija suya, y para colmo era hija de la hermana de Simón, era hija de la hermana de su amigo de la infancia, el cual se sacrificó para salvarle la vida a ella.

Erza no podía pensar siquiera en quitarle el marido a la hermana de Simón, no quería pensar eso en absoluto, pero aun así no podía evitarlo aun que se esforzara con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía como una mala amiga por si quiera pensar en eso.

Apenas había pasado un día para ella desde que admitió que amaba Natsu y sus esperanzas fueron injustamente dañadas por culpa del tiempo, si ya antes le costaba el quieres luchar por tener el amor de Natsu, por culpa de Acnologia debía de estar loca para quitarle un esposo a Kagura y un padre amoroso a Zoe.

Ellas no se merecían nada de eso pero aun así el pensamiento perduraba en su cabeza, la palabra "quitar" hacía eco en la mente de Erza, "adueñarse y conquistar" eran otras palabras que empezaban a resonar en su mente, "NO RENDIRSE" fueron las palabras que hicieron reaccionar a Erza Scarlet, ya no dudaría más en cuanto a Natsu, no perdería algo que ha añorado inconscientemente desde pequeña, no perdería a Natsu Dragneel sin pelear, las consecuencias después las afrontaría pero ahora tenía la determinación para no rendirse con él.

 **-¡Ahora no se distraigan más y comencemos a festejar!-** , exclamo Natsu con alegría y una gran sonrisa que también hizo Zoe por el gran entusiasmo que generaba su padre.

 **-¡SIII MAESTROOO!-** , respondieron todos los miembros de Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail exceptuando a los magos de Tenrou, ellos se tendrían que empezar a acostumbrar a llamarlo maestro o podían seguir llamándolo Natsu?

Después se empezaron a mezclar todos los presentes formando grupos de varias personas hablando alegremente mientras que otros estaban bebiendo con alegría en alguna de las mesas, la mayoría de miembros de Fairy Tail se mezclaron para interactuar con los nuevos y antiguos miembros del gremio y con los miembros de su ahora gremio hermano Mermaid Heels.

En cambio Gildarts, Makarov, Gajeel, Laxus y Gray se quedaron en la barra junto con Natsu para conversar después de tanto tiempo de no verse, por lo menos por parte del pelirosa.

* * *

 _ ***En la mesa de las chicas***_

Por su parte Mirajane, Lucy, Kana, Lissana, Wendy, Erza, Juvia y Levy habían formado un grupo en una de las mesas para tener una de sus muy usuales conversaciones de chicas, en las cuales en su mayoría tenían que regular su vocabulario por la presencia de Wendy.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que tenga una hija?,¿cómo Kagura pudo pensar en tener una hija con Natsu?-** , preguntaba Lucy con sorpresa y en forma de burla tratando de disimular lo mal que se sentía por dentro al ocultar su amor por el pelirosa.

 **-Más importante, ¿por qué Natsu tiene el cabello de color morado?, yo dudo que se lo haya tintado-** , preguntaba Lissana con intriga y una leve sonrisa mientras que trataba de por ahora dejar de lado su sufrimiento y concentrarse en resolver las dudas que tenía en ese momento.

 **-De seguro que es por su Kagura!, algo debió pasar entre ellos para que Natsu tenga el cabello así!-** , exclamó Kana con fuerza mientras trataba de actuar como una ebria aún si no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol, estaba igual de intrigada que las otras por lo que dio su teoría sin desvelar el mal estado emocional en el que se encontraba.

 **-Zoe es muy bonita, no les parece que se parece mucho a Natsu?-** , dijo Levy con una leve sonrisa amable y alegre mientras veía como la pequeña reía y sonreía tiernamente mientras hablaba y jugaba con el pelirosa.

 **-A mí me parece muy adorable Zoe-chan, y la verdad es que si se parece mucho a Natsu-san pero me pregunto en que se le parecerá a Kagura-** , decía Wendy con la misma mirada que Levy mientras observaba a la pequeña reír al lado de su padre.

 ***Tienen razón, la verdad es que es muy adorable*** pensaron Kana, Lissana, Mirajane, Lucy y Erza después de ver a la pequeña y dulce Zoe ser levantada por su padre pelirosa mientras ambos tienen la misma sonrisa deslumbrante y alegre que caracteriza a Natsu, para después bajar al pecho de su padre para abrazarlo con cariño.

 ***Se ve que es un gran padre*** pensaron todas las chicas en la mesa mientras veían que el pelirosa veía paternalmente y con una sonrisa llena de amor a su hija, además de que la abrazaba con sus protectores brazos a su pequeña y dulce hija, la cual al parecer siempre mostraba una expresión alegre o feliz al igual que Natsu cuando era pequeño.

* * *

 _ ***En la mesa de los chicos***_

 **-Oye Natsu, la madre de Zoe es Kagura, verdad?-** , preguntaba Gildarts con una sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en su mano izquierda para después voltear de nuevo a ver al pelirosa que tenía a su lado con Zoe sobre su regazo.

 **-Si viejo, me case con Kagura el mismo año que ustedes se fueron-** , responde Natsu con serenidad y una sonrisa mientras que le sobaba la cabeza a Zoe con cariño.

 **-No crees que eso fue muy apresurado Natsu?-** , preguntaba Laxus con la idea de que Natsu era demasiado joven para casarse en ese momento, tan solo tenía 18 años y casarse a tan corta edad no le parecía muy bien al rubio, no pensaba que Natsu tuviera el suficiente razonamiento para decidir cuándo tomar una decisión tan importante.

 **-No lo fue Laxus, la conozco desde que tengo 7 años y nos hicimos novios a los 13, el día antes de que se fueran a la isla Tenrou le propuse matrimonio, el día que nos fuimos a Mermaid Heels fue realmente para pedirle su bendición a Diana para casarnos y después a los tres días volvimos para pedírsela al abuelo pero nos enteramos de que desaparecieron-** , decía Natsu con tranquilidad mientras le sonreía a sus amigos y luego bajo a Zoe de su regazo para dejarla ir con Kinana y Bisca, las cuales querían pasar un rato con la pequeña pelirosa.

 **-No tenía ni idea, de verdad me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar Natsu-** , decía Gildarts con alegría y orgullo del pelirosa mientras le palmeaba la espalda con confianza y de manera paterna.

 **-Muchas gracias Gildarts, de verdad que me alegra verlos de nuevo a todos-** , agradecía el pelirosa con alegría y alivio mientras miraba respectivamente a Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Gildarts y Makarov, ciertamente de alguna u otra forma les hicieron mucha falta en todos esos años pero ahora por fin habían vuelto para llenar el hueco que dejaron al irse.

 **-Y cuántos años tiene Salamander?-** , preguntaba Gajeel con intriga mientras miraba como la pequeña Zoe jugaba con Kinana y Bisca ajedrez en una de las mesas de las esquinas del gremio.

 **-Ella tiene 5 años y dentro de unos meses cumple 6-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad y una sonrisa paterna mientras que volteaba a ver a su hija ganando la partida de ajedrez contra Kinana.

 **-De verdad que no perdiste nada el tiempo cerebro de flam!-** , decía Gray en tono burlón y con una sonrisa mientras tenía los brazos cruzados, pero se detuvo antes de terminar cuando sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y veía un círculo mágico debajo de él.

 **-Q-Quiero decir Natsu-** , corregía Gray con nervios y un poco de miedo por ser de nuevo sometido por la magia de gravedad del pelirosa, la cual ahora que se acuerda no le preguntaron a qué se debía, pero decidieron dejarlo de lado por ahora.

Después se apreció que se acercaban Juvia y Levy con serenidad para después colocarse ambas al lado del Gray y Gajeel respectivamente, Gray solo refunfuño fingiendo desagrado y Gajeel en cambio rodeo a Levy con un brazo mientras que tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, Levy se puso aún más roja que él cuando sintió que la estaba abrazando, pero se esforzaba en quedarse así y se quiso distraer preguntándole algo a Natsu.

 **-¿N-No crees que te has vuelto un poco duro?-** , preguntó Levy con un poco de nervios a causa del abrazo que le estaba dando Gajeel, tenía curiosidad del porque Natsu se había vuelto estricto y serio en cuanto a algunas cosas, Natsu se puso serio para después mirar de reojo a la peliazul que hizo la pregunta.

 **-Desde que me volví maestro tenía que ser estricto y duro cuando era necesario, sino no me respetarán y comenzarían a faltarle el respeto al gremio-** , explicaba el pelirosa con seriedad mientras se mantenía viendo de reojo a la peliazul, no quería voltear a verla por la razón de que la atemorizaría con su rostro serio, y honestamente no buscaba eso en ese momento.

 **-Guao!, de verdad que has crecido muy bien Natsu, no me esperaba que te comportaras como un buen maestro exactamente, jaja-** , decía Makarov con sorpresa y alegría al ver lo bien que desempeña el papel de maestro el pelirosa, después se rasca la nuca con nervios al ver que fue demasiado sincero con su halago.

 **-Entonces cambiando de tema, me alegra que hayas aceptado ser mi secretario abuelo, no tenía nadie más que cumpliera con mis expectativas y después me entero de que volvieron, de verdad que fue un golpe de suerte-** , dijo Natsu cambiando su expresión de seriedad a una alegre y amigable mientras le sonreía al pequeño viejo que se encontraba sentado en posición india encima de la barra y con un tarro de cerveza a su lado.

 **-No me lo recuerdes Natsu-** , respondió Makarov ahora con un mal animo mientras que emitía un aura de fatiga y cansancio mental al recordar que aunque Natsu era ya el maestro, él tendría que ocuparse aún de los papeleos que tanto odiaba.

 **-También tienes un secretario como primer mago santo Salamander?-** , pregunto el pelinegro con intriga y curiosidad al recordad que según el pelirosa, ese puesto se podía utilizar tanto para los magos santos como los maestros de los gremios.

 **-Sí, usualmente me acompaña a las juntas y cada viernes gestiona el papeleo del consejo-** , respondía el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras que volteaba a ver al pelinegro detrás suyo.

 **-Y donde esta Kagura?-** , preguntaba una curiosa Juvia al percatarse de que la esposa de Natsu y madre de Zoe no se encontraba en el gremio en ese momento.

 **-Oh ella?, ella está en una misi!-** , respondía Natsu con serenidad para después ser interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas del gremio abriéndose de golpe, causando que todos los presentes voltearan a ver la entrada con neutralidad, Zoe en cambio corrió hacia su padre con alegría para que este después la cargara con cuidado.

En la entrada del gremio se encontraban dos figuras femeninas que producían una sombra en el suelo delante de ellas, ambas caminaron con tranquilidad más adelante para revelar sus identidades.

Una era Diana con un Kimono de colores negros con flores de colores blancos decorándolo, Wakaba, Macao, Gildarts y Makarov veían hipnotizados a la pelinegra, pero solo dos sabían la verdadera identidad de esa hermosa mujer, la cual no envejeció en lo absoluto a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado.

La otra figura era Kagura, la madre de Zoe y esposa de Natsu, la cual no llevaba ropas diferentes a las que antes usaba a excepción de que ahora tenía el colgante que le regalo Natsu a la vista de todos, su cuerpo sin embargo se desarrolló perfectamente a lo largo de los años, su rostro y su cuerpo no cambiaron para mal, todo lo contrario ahora era más hermosa que antes, mostrando una cintura más sensual y provocativa mientras caminaba, una piernas más atractivas y largas, un trasero más firme, suave a la vista y sensual, además de que ahora su talla de senos creció a una copa F cuando antes era copa D.

 ***¡ALLÍ ESTA ELLA!*** pensaron con exaltación las chicas que buscaban el amor de Natsu mientras que contenían la frustración y la tristeza que les causaba el ver a la mujer que conquistó el corazón del Dragon Slayer pelirosa.

 **-Hola Natsu, Hola Zoe, como la pasaron en lo que no estaba?-** , saludaba Kagura con una hermosa y amable sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la barra donde se encontraba Natsu cargando a Zoe, ambos con una alegre sonrisa al ver a la pelimorada.

 **-Hola Kagura!-** , regresaba el saludo Natsu con cariño y amor para después besar a Kagura con cariño, beso el cual la pelimorada correspondió para después separarse con lentitud para darle un beso en la frente a Zoe.

 **-Estábamos bien mamá, papá me presentaba a sus amigos-** , respondía Zoe con alegría y con una tierna sonrisa mientras que con su dulce e infantil voz le dirigía la palabra a su querida madre.

 **-OH!, lo siento por no notarlos, me alegra verlos a ustedes de nuevo, de verdad que todos aquí estuvieron muy preocupados por ustedes-** , decía Kagura en un principio avergonzada por no darse cuenta de la presencia de los magos que volvieron de Tenrou, para después mirarlos con serenidad y hacer una reverencia educada.

 **-H-Hola Kagura, también nos alegramos de verte, verdad?-** , decía Erza con nervios mientras tartamudeaba un poco para después preguntarle a sus amigas si ellas opinaban lo mismo, cosa que ellas respaldaron asintiendo rápidamente con los mismos nervios de la pelirroja.

 **-Con que estos son los amigos de los que nos contaste, eh Natsu?, parece que es hora de que hagamos ya sabes qué-** , proponía Diana con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a la barra del gremio donde se encontraba Natsu.

 **-Tienes razón Diana-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa y una mirada desafiante para luego subir sobre la barra del gremio junto con Diana, todos los presentes se ubicaron enfrente de ellos expectantes ante lo que iban a decir ambos maestros.

 **-Para mí es un gran honor el notificarles que los miembros de Fairy Tail que desaparecieron hace 7 años, nuestros amigos y ahora nuestra familia por fin han regresado!-** , exclamaba Diana con fuerza y autoridad mientras que transmitía con su voz emoción y espíritu.

 **-¡Por lo que quiero que todos les den una bienvenida que nunca lleguen a olvidar en sus vidas!-** , exclamaba la maestra Diana con fuerza mientras observaba con una sonrisa de lado al público vitoreando a los dos maestros por sus alentadoras palabras mientras que algunos intentaban aguantar las ganas de llorar.

 **-¡Esperarlos es lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo, desde que recibimos esa noticia nos propusimos proteger y defender nuestro hogar en las mejores condiciones para su llegada, para que cuando ellos volvieran por esas puertas tuvieran un lugar al que seguir llamando hogar!-** , gritaba el pelirosa con emoción y poder mientras sonreía con alegría al público, de los cuales algunos empezaban a llorar por la intensidad de las palabras de Natsu.

 **-¡Durante el trayecto hemos hecho a un nuevo hermano, al gremio de Mermaid Heels y sus miembros, los cuales son ahora nuestros hermanos y amigos, nos apoyaremos y nos cuidaremos como la familia que somos!-** , exclamaba Natsu con más autoridad y volumen mientras que se ubicaba con los brazos extendidos al público, causando que tanto miembros de Mermaid Heels como de Fairy Tail empezaran a vitorear con más fuerza.

 **-¡Yo como quinta maestra de Mermaid Heels!-** , declaraba Diana con una sonrisa de alegría dirigida a los magos de Tenrou.

 **-¡Y yo como cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y como primer mago santo les decimos a todos ustedes!-** , continuaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa y una alegre mirada mientras veía al grupo de Tenrou con amabilidad.

 **-¡BIENVENIDOS A CASA!-** , gritaron con fuerza Diana, Mermaid Heels, los miembros de Fairy Tail, Kagura, Zoe y Natsu con alegría y emoción hacia los magos de Tenrou, los cuales contenían las lágrimas con dificultad ante las palabras de Natsu ya que durante todo ese tiempo él los seguía apreciando y nunca cambio su pensamiento sobre ellos, de verdad que estaban muy agradecidos con todos los presentes, de verdad que podían llamar a esas personas familia y a ese lugar su hogar.

Después hubo un corto lapso de tiempo donde aplausos, gritos y silbidos ocuparon todo el piso del gremio, una vez se tranquilizaron todos Natsu se exalto un momento atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-Me acabo de acordar de algo importante!-** , exclamaba Natsu con un tono de voz un poco alto al recordar algo que tenía planeado y tenía que realizar.

 **-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-** , pregunto Gildarts con intriga mientras se acercaba a la barra donde ya estaban bajando los maestros de ambos gremios con tranquilidad.

 **-Abuelo, ¿quiénes son los magos que se volvieron clase S?-** , preguntaba Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño anciano con un aire de autoridad.

 **-Bueno, debido a que fuimos invadidos por Grimoire Heart no pudimos elegirlos, por lo que los dos que serán ascendidos serán los que más aportaron con respecto a la ofensiva, los cuales serían Gajeel y Gray-** , respondía Makarov con un semblante sereno aunque no entendía en absoluto por que el pelirosa le hacia esa pregunta en ese momento.

 **-Me parece genial, entonces te parece si probamos el potencial de los antiguos magos clase S con los nuevos?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa más amplia al escuchar las palabras de Makarov, ahora no había casi ningún obstáculo para completar su plan, ahora solo tenían que aceptar.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con nuevos magos clase S Natsu?-** , preguntaba Mirajane con intriga y confusión mientras también se acercaba más al pelirosa, no entendía la propuesta de Natsu además de que no entendía a que se refería con nuevos magos clase S.

 **-Desde que se fueron han entrado varios magos que han sido ascendidos a magos clase S, por lo que quiero probar que generación es mejor, si la antigua o la nueva, que le parece abuelo?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una mirada retadora y una sonrisa desafiante mientras miraba a cada uno de los magos clase S del grupo de Tenrou, los cuales son Laxus, Gildarts, Gajeel, Gray, Erza y Mirajane.

Al escuchar las palabras del pelirosa varios del grupo de Tenrou se sintieron un poco ofendidos ante tal declaración, como el pelirosa podía creer que unos novatos podrían vencerlos a ellos?, los integrantes más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

 **-¡¿Nos estas subestimando Salamander?!-** , preguntaba Gajeel con fuerza y molestia mientras que se acercaba con furia hacia el pelirosa, le irritaba que Natsu haya siquiera pensado en que la nueva generación los pudiera vencer a ellos.

 **-Gajeel tiene razón Natsu, acaso no recuerdas que somos los magos clase S del gremio más poderoso de Fiore-** , decía Laxus con los brazos cruzados y con seriedad mientras que por dentro tenía ganas de explotar al igual que Gajeel, se sintió igual de ofendido que el pelinegro.

 **-Me parece que deberías aceptar Abuelo, a mí también me apetece quitarle esa sonrisa a Natsu-** , opinaba Gray con una sonrisa desafiante mientras miraba al pelirosa que le estaba irritando con sus palabras, si todavía no podía vencer a Natsu entonces intentaría callarle la boca derrotando a los nuevos magos.

 **-Entonces supongo que aceptamos Natsu, pero no creerás ni por un momento que vamos a perder-** , aceptaba el antiguo maestro Makarov con autoridad y seriedad para después sonreírle de lado al mago pelirosa

 **-Genial!, pero que sepan que yo nunca subestimo a mis adversarios y menos a mis amigos-** , decía el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa y emoción mientras que miraba con entusiasmo a el grupo de Tenrou.

 **-¿Y dónde están esos magos clase S Natsu?-** , preguntó Erza con curiosidad e intriga mientras que se acercaba junto a los demás magos frente al pelirosa.

Todos ellos se encontraban mirando a Natsu en la barra mientras que atrás de ellos se encontraban aún las puertas del gremio completamente abiertas de cuando Kagura y Diana entraron.

 **-¡POOMMM!-** , se escuchó un estruendo en la parte de afuera del gremio causando que todos los presentes voltearan a ver la entrada, los magos del grupo de Tenrou son los que se alarmaron y voltearon posicionándose para el combate.

En la entrada del gremio solo se podían ver 5 siluetas que parecían pertenecer a 3 chicas y dos chicos, sus apariencias eran ocultadas debido a que el sol formaba una sombra que los cubría y se mostraba en el suelo del gremio.

 **-Justo aquí-** , dijo con serenidad y con voz desafiante la figura femenina que se encontraba en medio de las otras cuatro, la mayoría del gremio incluidos Natsu, Kagura y Zoe sonrieron al ver a las cinco figuras ya que las conocían muy bien.

Los magos que encontraban en la entrada se veían imponentes y fuertes al hacer una entrada así y ser cubiertos por las sombras mientras que detrás de ellos se podía ver la luz del sol, los del grupo de Tenrou los veían expectantes pero sin descuidar su guardia.

- **Mucho gusto, somos los alumnos de Natsu-Sensei!-** , decía de nuevo la misma chica pero con más emoción y una sonrisa solo perceptible para los amigos que estaban a su lado, estas palabras causaron un sonrisa en el pelirosa mientras que el grupo de Tenrou ponía un expresión de sorpresa y asombro.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y esto fue todo por esta vez, les comentare que introduciré algunos OVAs de la historia donde relatare algunos sucesos importantes que pasaron durante esos dos años, de verdad que si los introducía de manera lineal en la historia, se iba a hacer muy pesado para ustedes, todavía no se cada cuanto subire uno pero supongo que sera cuando lo crea conveniente.

Durante todo el capitulo me sentí como basura al escribir los sentimientos de las chicas, sinceramente me duele no dejar que estén con Natsu aun, lo cual me trae a la siguiente proposición.

Esta historia sera si o si NatsuxKagura, pero aun asi si es por votación me puedo pensar el incluir a una, solo una de las chicas, por lo tanto para darle más jugo a la historia haré ciertas votaciones, en las cuales eligiran ustedes en una encuesta que yo les dejare, cual chica saldrá primero del harem, de esta manera será por proceso de descalificación quien quedara junto a Natsu.

Quiero aclarar que cuando quede la ultima que hayan elegido, hare otra encuesta en la que propondré incluirla como pareja para Natsu o simplemente descalificarla como todas las demás, en resumen que mediante las encuestas se irán descartando chicas hasta que solo quede una, después se decidirá si se junta con el pelirosa o no.

La encuesta se encuentra en **strawpoll** , por lo que solo agregen el " **.com** " y esto " **/k7xayrze** ".

Por lo tanto les pido a todos los lectores que por favor voten para darle mas vida a la historia y hacer que ustedes puedan influir en ella, es que quiero hacerlo mas dinamico para entretenernos mas, tanto ustedes como yo, sin nada mas que agregar me despido, ¡SAYONARA!


	6. Confrontación entre los Clase S

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayō!, bienvenidos de vuelta a un nuevo capítulo de "El Dragón y la Sirena", lamento tardar tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo, las razones de porque tarde están al final del capítulo si les interesa, un saludo a **"jimsop098"** , **"MegaChari45"** , **"Oconner95"** , **"bryanger"** y **"Nivek Uchiha"** , las votaciones de quien de las chicas se queda afuera del Harem aún están abiertas, por lo que votar poniendo, **"Strawpoll"** , **".com"** , " **/k7xayrze"** , (debo ponerlo de esta forma porque sino no me deja :C), sin nada mas que agregar comencemos... ¡GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 6: Confrontacion entre los Clase S_**

 ** _*_ _Dentro de Fairy Tail*_**

 **-Mucho gusto, somos los alumnos de Natsu-Sensei!-** , decía la chica de cabello verde con emoción y una sonrisa desafiante mientras miraba a los magos del grupo de Tenrou que se encontraban en medio del gremio.

Ellos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar que eran alumnos de Natsu, no sabían como reaccionar ahora ante esa revelación, ahora el pelirosa era el maestro del gremio, un esposo, un padre y ahora al parecer tenía unos alumnos, el grupo de Tenrou se quedó pensando por momentos en todo el tiempo que perdieron al desaparecer por 7 años.

 **-Buena entrada chicos, lo mejor es que lo hicieron justo a tiempo cuando los mencione-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus alumnos mientras aplaudía con tranquilidad, le gustaba que sus alumnos dieran una buena impresión cuando aparecieran, pero no esperaba esa entrada tan sorprendente.

 **-Lo se Natsu-Sensei!, lo que hicimos es que salimos de la biblioteca por la ventana y nos mantuvimos por encima de las puertas del gremio mientras esperábamos el momento justo!-** , exclamaba con emoción la chica de cabello rojo con mucha emoción y energía mientras le sonreía ampliamente a su maestro, el cual se acercaba con una sonrisa después de elogiarlos por su entrada.

Todos los magos presentes al escuchar a la agitada y animada pelirroja se decepcionaron al escuchar el método que utilizaron para su entrada, después todos vieron con miradas compasivas a los magos ya que no querían que su ánimo decayera por la pena.

 **-Ey!, no se suponía que tenías que explicarlo!, ahora nuestra entrada va a parecer ridícula-** , exclamo en un principio la chica pelinegra con enojo al oír que su amiga revelo lo que hicieron para hacer esa entrada, después se tapó la cara avergonzada y bajo su tono tratando de no llamar la atención hacia sí misma, ya que estaba realmente avergonzada.

 **-Sí, ciertamente hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras dicho Selene, ahora todos nos ven con pena-** , dijo el peliblanco con una expresión serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada con fastidio, a él tampoco le hizo gracia el que se revelara el modo en el que hicieron su aparición frente a los magos de Tenrou.

 **-No es importante la entrada, lo que importa es que demostremos que somos los más fuertes del gremio-** , decía el chico de cabello negro y mechones blancos con una expresión seria mientras que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por la vergüenza, luego también se cruzó de brazos al igual que el peliblanco para después darle la espalda a los magos de Tenrou, él se sentía muy avergonzado aunque no lo quería demostrar.

 **-Discúlpenme un momento, exactamente quienes son ellos Natsu?-** , preguntó Makarov con intriga mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad a Natsu y a los jóvenes magos que acababan de llegar, el pequeño viejo al igual que todos los del grupo de Tenrou se sentían realmente intrigados por la identidad de esos magos.

 **-Ellos son mis alumnos abuelo, déjenme presentárselos correctamente-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa serena y apacible al voltear a ver a Makarov, estas palabras confirmaron lo que todos estaban pensando pero aun así querían saber más sobre esos jóvenes que parecían tan cercanos a Natsu.

Luego Natsu junto con sus alumnos se dirigen al centro del gremio donde están los amigos de Tenrou seguidos por el antiguo maestro Makarov, luego se ubicaron de modo que Natsu y sus alumnos quedaran frente a los magos de Tenrou, los cuales inspeccionaban las apariencias de los magos tratando de saber que tan fuertes son.

 **-Él es mi primer aprendiz, Nidus Scardio-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa y un aire maduro mientras que con su mano daba la señal al peliblanco de que pase al frente para presentarse.

Nidus es un chico de 18 años de edad, mide 1 metro 83 centímetros de altura, tiene el cabello lacio de color blanco pero alborotado el cual le llega hasta los hombros, su tez es pálida y tiene los ojos de color rojo carmesí, tiene en su mejilla derecha una cicatriz no muy evidente y en general los rasgos del joven eran afilados y maduros para su edad, lleva puesto un pantalón negro algo holgado, una camisa blanca que era cubierta por un suéter rojo, lleva unas botas cafés y su musculatura se asemejaba a la de Gajeel.

 **-Mucho gusto, me alegra el por fin conocer a los amigos de los que Natsu-Sensei nos ha estado hablando-** , dijo Nidus con tranquilidad y con una mirada inmutable mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto a los magos de los que su maestro les había contado.

Los magos de Tenrou observaban atentamente al mago peliblanco pero no pudieron notar nada resaltante en él, tan solo parecía ser un individuo completamente común y sin ninguna clase de aura que les dé un indicio de su fuerza o naturaleza.

 **-Ella es mi segunda aprendiz, Thria Freirner-** , volvió a hablar Natsu con un expresión un poco alegre mientras le indicaba con la mano a la pelinegra tras de él, para que se acercara a presentarse correctamente ante sus nuevos compañeros.

Thria es una chica de 18 años de edad, mide 1 metro 76 centímetros de altura, su cabello es lacio de color negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalada, la parte izquierda de su rostro era cubierta por un flequillo y tenía un listón rojo parecido al de Kagura sobre su cabello oscuro, su tez es pálida y sus ojos son de color café claro, tiene puesta una blusa morada que resaltaba un poco sus pechos copa C, un pantalón de color negro que resaltaba sus piernas, lleva unos tacones violetas oscuros no tan altos y en su muñeca derecha lleva una cinta blanca deteriorada y un poco quemada.

 **-Me alegro saber que hayan vuelto después de tantos años, me acuerdo que eran muy famosos antes de desaparecer-** , dijo con elegancia y clase la pelinegra mientras les sonreía levemente a los magos de Tenrou, se acordaba de ellos gracias a que de pequeña siempre estaba informada sobre las acciones de Fairy Tail.

Los magos de Tenrou no se rendían y seguían buscando algo especial en los alumnos de Natsu, pero no pudieron notar nada tampoco en la pelinegra por mucho que se esforzaran, no importa que tantas vueltas le den no podían ver más que una joven chica completamente normal.

 **-Ella es mi tercer aprendiz, Selene Granblood-** , decía Natsu sin quitar su serena expresión para dar paso a la pelirroja para que se presente ante aquellos que con tantas ganas quería ver.

Selene es una chica de 18 años de edad, mide 1 metro 73 centímetros de altura, su cabello es ondulado y de color rojo carmesí al igual que el cabello de Erza, la diferencia es que ella tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y tenía tonalidades más oscuras en las puntas, su tez es pálida y sus ojos son de color morado oscuro, lleva una camiseta negra holgada que cubría sus pechos copa B, tiene puestos unos pantalones de color rojo claro que resaltaban la curvas de la pelirroja, lleva unas sandalias color rosa y tiene una pulsera de plata en su muñeca izquierda, la cual tiene grabado "N x S".

 **-Me emociona poder verlos por fin!, Natsu-Sensei nos habló de lo fuertes que son, ¡vamos a pelear si?!-** , decía Selene con mucha emoción y alegría mientras parecía irradiar alegría y energía siempre que abría la boca, estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa por luchar contra los compañeros de Natsu, aunque usualmente era alegre e hiperactiva no todo el tiempo llegaba a estos niveles.

 **-Idiota!, no ves que la conversación todavía no llego a esa parte?, simplemente cállate y no hables más-** , decía Thria algo enfadada y seria con un aura estricta mientras le apretaba el cráneo a la pelirroja, la cual se quedó callado y con un rostro atemorizado, la pelinegra soltó a Selene para después llevársela tomada de su camiseta con fuerza, conocía a la pelirroja desde pequeñas pero aun así nunca toleraba que hablara demás en ocasiones sutiles o importantes.

Los magos de Tenrou veían la escena algo alegres y entre algunas risas, la escena les recordó al hiperactivo Natsu cuando era regañado y después apaliado por Erza, la cual al recordar todas las veces que regaño a Natsu soltó algunas risas de alegría por lo feliz que la hacía el pelirosa cuando este le alegraba el día cuando ella estaba deprimida.

Normalmente la retaba a una pelea o formaba un escándalo por cualquier cosa con la intensión de animar el ambiente del gremio y eso efectivamente funcionaba, aunque eso le costara el ser golpeado y regañado por Erza pensando que era un idiota con mucha energía.

 **-Bueno, él es mi cuarto aprendiz, Zeth Vilerium-** , decía el pelirosa con un aire más alegre y con una sonrisa feliz al también recordar aquellas escenas de su pasado reflejado en sus alumnas, luego le dio paso a su alumno con pelo bicolor para que se presentara.

Zeth es un chico joven de 17 años de edad, mide 1 metro 80 centímetros de altura, su cabello es lacio y alborotado de color negro con varios mechones de color blanco que le llegaba a la nuca, su tez es pálida y sus ojos son de color plateado con rasgos afilados aunque en menor grado que Nidus, tiene una camisa de color rojo oscuro que tenía las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, encima llevaba un chaleco de color negro que se ajustaba a su torso, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro que eran un poco holgados, lleva unas botas militares de color negro con detalles blancos y en su cuello se resalta una marca parecida a las que deja una mordedura de un murciélago.

 **-Me alegra conocerlos finalmente, espero que nos llevemos bien y que aprendamos el uno del otro durante las bata!-** , decía con tranquilidad y emoción Zeth hasta ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe por parte Thria que lo dejo KO en el suelo, luego la pelinegra se lo lleva arrastrado de su camisa con un brazo mientras que con el otro arrastra a Selene

Makarov no podía parar de sonreír al ver a los estudiantes de Natsu, ellos tenían un aire de amistad y confianza que se asemejaba al que mostraban sus "hijos" antes de ir a la isla Tenrou.

 **-Y finalmente ella es mi quinta aprendiz, Yui Kuroshi-** , dijo Natsu con mucha alegría y con felicidad después de ver como Thria dominaba a Selene y a Zeth como siempre acostumbraba cada vez que estos la hacían enojar o enfurecer, aunque eso puede que lo haya aprendido de él, luego le dio paso a su quinta alumna para que se presentará ante los magos de Tenrou.

Yui es una chica de 16 años de edad siendo la más joven de los estudiantes de Natsu, mide 1 metro 70 centímetros de altura, su cabello es lacio de color verde esmeralda al igual que Bisca, pero se diferencia en que está amarrado por dos coletas a los laterales de su cabeza muy parecidas a las de Wendy pero estas le llegan hasta la mitad de la espalda, su tez es la pálida como la nieve y sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, lleva un vestido de color blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas que se ajusta a su torso resaltando sus pechos copa B aun en desarrollo, lleva un short de color azul debajo del vestido que le cubría todo el muslo, lleva unas sandalias de color verde marino y en su tobillo izquierdo tenía una pequeña cicatriz de una mordida de algún animal.

 **-Me alegra conocerlos, espero que sean tan fuertes como Natsu-Sensei nos contó-** , dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa dulce y alegre mientras hacia una reverencia mirando a los magos del grupo de Tenrou, a los cuales deseaba conocer después de escuchar tantas maravillas de ellos por parte de su maestro desde que este la acogió como alumna.

 **-E-Entonces todos ellos son tus alumnos Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se acercaba al pelirosa con un sonrojo en su rostro e intentaba no mirar a Natsu a los ojos, cosa que notaron algunas chicas y causo que empezaran a sospechar sobre algo.

 **-Exacto, todos son mis aprendices desde hace 7 años y los he entrenado desde entonces… perdón, nuestros aprendices-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa y orgullo en su mirada mientras veía a sus cinco alumnos con los brazos cruzados para después incluir a Kagura como uno de los maestros de los jóvenes magos.

 **-Tú también eres su maestra Kagura?-** , preguntó Erza un poco exaltada mientras veía intrigada a la pelimorada que estaba cargando a Zoe con cariño, después Kagura volteo con serenidad para ver a Erza y responderle.

 **-De alguna manera si, Natsu los acogía como sus alumnos y los entrenaba y yo siempre que podía les echaba una mano con su entrenamiento-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Erza para luego ver a su hija Zoe sonreír felizmente, lo cual causo que Kagura volviera a ver a la pelirroja para darle una deslumbrante sonrisa que causo que Erza sintiera una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

 **-¿De verdad tuviste tiempo para eso a pesar de que eres el maestro del gremio?** -, preguntaba Lissana con un poco de intriga mientras que pensaba que era imposible ser maestro del gremio y entrenar a cinco alumnos al mismo tiempo, después de todo el maestro Makarov siempre se quejaba de lo difícil y fastidioso que era ser maestro.

 **-No es muy difícil la verdad, el papeleo aunque sea pesado lo termino en una hora, por lo que tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer varias cosas-** , respondió Natsu con tranquilidad y tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo al maestro Makarov, el cual noto el porqué de la sonrisa del pelirosa.

 **-¡Eso es porque eres joven, pero si tuvieras mi edad todo se te haría pesado y difícil!-** , exclamo Makarov con molestia tratando de excusarse para luego correr entre lágrimas a un rincón mientras se decía así mismo "viejo, inútil, vejestorio, obsoleto" causando que se deprimiera más, luego fueron Wendy y Juvia para animarlo y devolverlo a la normalidad.

 **-Entonces cambiando de tema, de que estaban hablando Zeth y Selene con una pelea?-** , pregunto Mirajane con intriga y curiosidad mientras que se acercaba a Natsu con calma y conteniendo los nervios que Lucy no supo ocultar, pero ella sí pudo con relativa facilidad, después de todo a pasado años fingiendo ser una persona que no es realmente.

 **-Dígaselo rápido Natsu-Sensei!, de verdad que esperamos mucho para este momento!-** , pedía Selene con ansiedad y con entusiasmo mientras que daba pequeños brincos al lado del pelirosa, luego volteo a ver a Nidus que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada serena, luego le sonrió y le tomo de la mano para acercarlo también a Natsu.

 **-Cálmate Selene, Natsu-Sensei también quiere contárselos pero si sigues hablando no puede-** , decía tranquilamente el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de la pelirroja para luego calmarla poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, causando que ella dejara de dar brincos y se sonrojara un poco mientras miraba al suelo.

Esta acción causo que los magos del grupo de Tenrou sospecharan que podría haber algo de química entre ellos dos, Kagura y Natsu por su parte solo sonrieron con felicidad para luego volver en sí.

 **-Bueno, como les iba diciendo antes, quiero que ustedes combatan contra los nuevos magos clase S-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad mientras veía a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa y con una mirada serena.

 **-Si lo recuerdo Natsu, entonces donde están para que le enseñemos quien es más fuerte-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa desafiante y con seguridad en sus palabras para después chocar un puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de estar preparada para un combate contra los nuevos magos clase S.

- **Los están viendo Erza Scarlet-** , dijo Yui con serenidad y con un tono de voz amable y tranquilizadora mientras que con ambas manos en su cintura se acerca a la pelirroja, la cual no entendió en un principio a que se refería la joven peliverde.

 **-Nosotros cinco somos los nuevos magos Clase S de Fairy Tail-** , dijo Zeth con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa orgullosa mientras se acercaba al grupo de Tenrou con más naturalidad y confianza para después ubicarse entre su maestro Natsu y Kagura.

 **-¡¿De verdad?!-** , pregunto exaltado y sorprendido el pelinegro mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás de la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, no le entraba en la cabeza que su irritante rival de la infancia pudiera lograr toda lo que ha hecho en tan solo 7 años.

 **-Entonces los alumnos de Salamander son los magos más poderosos del gremio?, cuanto debió de bajar el nivel-** , dijo Gajeel con un poco de sorpresa para después simular una sonrisa orgullosa y llena de vanidad mientras trataba de responder como el normalmente haría, por mucho que el pelirosa fuera su mejor amigo, no podría felicitarlo a cada momento por cada hazaña que este haya hecho.

 **-Debería hablar después de que gane una batalla , pero parece que hasta que sea derrotado nos va a subestimar-** , dijo Zeth con una mirada desafiante e intensa mientras sonreía de lado mirando a Gajeel, el cual se irrito por el comentario del joven y perdió la compostura.

 **-¡¿Cómo dijiste mocoso?!-** , exclamo Gajeel con furia y fuerza mientras se acercaba violentamente y con humo saliendo de sus orejas a Zeth, el cual se quedó parado con la expresión inalterable.

 **-Ya cálmate Gajeel-** , dijo Levy con autoridad mientras tomaba del brazo al enojado pelinegro, el cual al escuchar a la peliazul se tranquilizó un poco para después quedarse quieto al lado de Levy, la cual al ver que el pelinegro le obedeció soltó unas risas que sonrojaron a Gajeel.

 **-Ya cálmense todos, ellos cinco son los magos más fuertes del gremio sin contarme a mí, ellos serán sus oponentes para ver que generación es más fuerte-** , hablaba Natsu con autoridad y con claridad en su voz mientras que mirada firme al grupo de Tenrou y tenía los brazos cruzados, dejando en claro lo que en un principio quería decir.

 **-Pero estas seguro Natsu, nosotros somos 6 y ellos son solo 5, como es que vamos a luchar?-** , pregunto la hermosa Mirajane con intriga y curiosidad mientras que veía a los alumnos de Natsu con confusión, como era posible que esos chicos que parecían no tener nada especial eran magos clase S?.

 **-Eso lo responderé yo-** , dijo Kagura con serenidad y una leve sonrisa para después acercarse con un alegre Zoe entre sus brazos, luego se la dio a Natsu para que este después cargara con una sonrisa paterna y alegre.

 **-Ya sabes que Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail son gremios hermanos,** _ ***Mirajane asiente***_ **entonces los miembros de ambos gremios pueden participar en eventos como este sin ningún problema, básicamente la única distinción entre los miembros de ambos gremios es el nombre al cual se unieron pero básicamente somos todos iguales y con los mismos privilegios-** , explicaba Kagura con una hermosa y amable sonrisa mientras se dirigía a los magos de Tenrou en general pero estaba viendo a Mirajane con un aura extraña que solo la peliblanca pudo sentir, no sabría decir si fue un escalofrió o su imaginación pero sintió que por un momento un aura asesina se enfocaba en ella.

 **-Básicamente que Kagura va a participar también en los combates, por lo que serán 6 batallas, donde será 1 contra 1 en un orden aleatorio-** , concluía Natsu con una feliz sonrisa mientras era pellizcado tiernamente en las mejillas por su hija pelirosa, la cual tenía una infantil y pura sonrisa mientras jugaba con el rostro de su padre.

 **-Eso suena interesante Natsu, ¡les demostraremos a estos mocosos que no nos deben subestimar, nosotros somos lo magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail y lo confirmaran después de que les destrocemos!-** , exclamaba Laxus con una sonrisa desafiante pero agresiva y salvaje mientras que miraba por debajo suyo a los alumnos de Natsu, los cuales lo miraron sin intimidarse o retroceder.

 **-Ciertamente fueron los más fuertes en el pasado pero los tiempos cambian , además de que fuimos entrenados por Natsu-Sensei, entonces por favor no nos subestime tampoco a nosotros-** , decía Nidus con tranquilidad y una mirada fría mientras se acercaba con serenidad al intimidante rubio que lo veía con superioridad.

 **-Guao!, vaya que Natsu-san ha hecho de todo durante este tiempo-** , dijo la pequeña Wendy un poco alegre y sorprendida al observar el cómo el alumno peliblanco de Natsu estaba hablando con tranquilidad a Laxus, de verdad que Natsu debe ser un buen maestro si Nidus esta sereno a pesar del aura intimidante que liberaba Laxus..

 **-Estoy segura de que no van a dar mucha batalla, no presiento nada especial en ellos y mis cartas no dan un mal augurio para nosotros-** , decía Kana con una sonrisa despreocupada y orgullosa mientras que miraba a los demás alumnos del pelirosa, los cuales se encontraban viendo con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo peliblanco.

 **-No deberíamos subestimarlos Kana, recuerda que fueron entrenados por Natsu, seguro deben de tener algo especial-** , decía Lucy con inseguridad en su voz y con un ligero mal presentimiento mientras que llamaba la atención de la castaña ubicando una mano sobre su hombro.

 **-¡No importa quién los haya entrenado, tan solo importa que ahora tengo ganas de derrotar a estos críos!-** , exclamaba Gray con un aura desafiante y agresiva mientras que miraba desafiante a los alumnos de Natsu, estaba completamente ansioso por derrotar a los alumnos del pelirosa para así demostrarles que debían ser respetuosos con sus superiores, aunque en realidad solo era superior a ellos en edad técnicamente hablando.

 **-Y Cómo decidiremos como van a ser los combates?-** , pregunto Gildarts con serenidad mientras se acerca al pelirosa con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada tranquila y calmada.

 **-Eso es muy sencillo viejo, gracias a la ayuda de las cartas de Kana-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa y con un tono calmado para después apuntar a la castaña que se encontraba viéndolo sentada en la barra y con sus cartas en las manos.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!, ¿estás seguro Natsu?, probablemente las cartas elijan batallas en las que ustedes estén en desventaja de alguna manera-** , explicó Kana con un poco de nervios al principio para informar de lo que podría pasar si seleccionan los combates con sus cartas.

 **-No se preocupen por eso, Natsu-Sensei nos entrenó para cualquier situación por lo tanto sigan sin miedo-** , dijo Yui con tranquilidad y con una ligera sonrisa alegre mientras que daba unos pasos al frente atrayendo la atención de la castaña hacia ella, al sentir que todos se fijaron en ella empezó a sudar son quitar su serena sonrisa, luego con su cabeza hizo un gesto para llamar a Thria para que la ayudase.

 **-No es que estemos confiados, pero el entrenamiento de Natsu-Sensei nos preparó para cualquier situación desventajosa-** , agregó la pelinegra con la misma aura serena que la peliverde para después atraer la atención hacia ella mientras se ubicaba enfrente de Yui.

Entendió que Yui quería que la respaldasen ya que aunque no lo pareciera, Yui no era buena hablando con personas nuevas y en varias ocasiones lo ocultaba para dar una buena impresión.

 **-Está bien, si ustedes así lo quieren-** , dijo Kana con resignación para luego acceder a la petición de utilizar sus cartas para elegir el orden en las que ocurrirán las peleas.

Después de eso Natsu acompañado de todas las personas alrededor se dirigieron a la barra del gremio donde se encontraba Kana, la castaña acomodo sus cartas sobre la barra para después hacer uso de su magia mientras que los demás la miraban esperando saber el orden de los combates.

 **-Entonces cuáles son los resultados Kana?-** , pregunto un impaciente Laxus mientras que mostraba una mirada intensa en las cartas de Kana, a cada momento se le veía más inquieto y ansioso por luchar contra los alumnos de Natsu.

 **-La primera batalla combatirán Gajeel contra Zeth-** , respondió la morena con lentitud mientras veía atentamente las cartas que había mostrado ese resultado, al escuchar estas la palabras Gajeel y Zeth sonrieron levemente con impaciencia por empezar a pelear.

 **-Así me gusta, podré iniciar los combates ganando contra este mocoso-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada mientras que veía con una mirada desafiante al pelinegro de mechones blancos, no se acercó porque Levy lo tenía sujetado del brazo para que no alborotara más el ambiente.

 **-Espero que no se confié en el combate -** , replicó Zeth con una sonrisa igual de desafiante e impaciente mientras que veía a Gajeel con una mirada seria y profunda, Thria con molestia lo tenía sujetado de su camisa evitando que este se acercara al pelinegro y lo provocara aún más.

 **-El segundo combate peleará Gray contra Selene-** , volvió a hablar Kana con lentitud, anunciando esta vez a los participantes del segundo combate entre los magos clase S.

 **-¿De verdad me toca contra una chica?, no esperaba que tuviera que contenerme en mi pelea-** , dijo Gray con decepción y con vanidad en su voz mientras que miraba a la pelirroja con una sonrisa orgullosa, lo cual enfureció a Selene y al resto de féminas que estaban en el gremio.

El comentario de Gray fue verdaderamente ofensivo para todas las chicas, incluyendo a las del grupo de Tenrou que no podían creer que el pelinegro dijera unas palabras tan machistas.

Selene estaba a punto de responder con violencia pero fue detenida por Natsu y Nidus, el peliblanco la tomo de la mano tranquilizándola y el pelirosa miraba a Gray transmitiéndole sus condolencias mientras seguía sosteniendo a Zoe, la cual observaba con confusión que se hizo un silencio sepulcral en todo el gremio.

Luego en cuestión de segundos Diana, Mirajane, Erza con mucho enojo golpearon al pelinegro brutalmente dejándolo tumbado en el suelo con muchas heridas, luego cada una como si no hubiera sucedido nada volvieron a los lugares donde ante se encontraban.

 **-¡Eso me parece que fue muy ofensivo hielitos, que sepas que voy a disfrutar derrotando al antiguo rival de Natsu-Sensei!-** , exclamaba Selene con satisfacción al ver al pelinegro en ese estado mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante, la cual noto un adolorido Gray para después devolvérsela a la pelirroja mientras que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

 **-El tercer combate será entre Mirajane y Thria-** , decía Kana con una ligera sonrisa al ver como Gray fue apaleado por decir ese comentario que la irrito a ella también.

 **-No me contendré contra ti, estoy segura de que son más fuertes de lo que parecen-** , dijo Mirajane con prudencia y con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía con una ligera mirada desafiante a la pelinegra, la cual soltó a Zeth dejándolo caer de cara al suelo, para después acercarse tranquilamente a la peliblanca.

 **-No se equivoca Señorita Strauss y puedo decirle lo mismo a usted, Natsu-Sensei nos ha contado lo fuerte y temible que es usted en batalla-** , decía Thria con serenidad y una leve sonrisa de lado mientras veía con elegancia y determinación a Mirajane, la cual noto que aunque se viera serena por afuera Thria estaba igual de emocionada que ella por ver quién de las dos es más fuerte.

 **-El quinto combate entre Yui contra Laxus-** , dijo Kana con serenidad anunciando el penúltimo combate que la verdad sorprendió a todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou, la alumna más joven de Natsu combatiría contra el intimidante Laxus al que todos reconocían como uno de los más fuertes entre ellos.

 **-No me importa lo joven que seas, no me contendré y demostrare quienes son superiores-** , dijo Laxus con seriedad y decepción en su voz y su mirada, el esperaba enfrentarse contra el peliblanco que le ponía de los nervios, pero en cambio lucharía contra la alumna más joven y a sus ojos la más débil de los cinco.

 **-Parece que alguien cree que me va a ganar, espero que no se decepcione tanto cuando esté derrotado en el piso-** , dijo Yui dejando de lado sus nervios para poner una expresión desafiante ante el alto e intimidante rubio, el cual no era absolutamente nada comparado con el aura que desprendía su maestro cuando era estricto durante los entrenamientos.

 **-¡Ya verás mocosa, después vas a tener que mostrar más respeto hacia mí!-** , exclamaba Laxus con enojo al ser irritado por las insolentes palabras que dijo la pequeña peliverde, de verdad que algo habían heredado los magos de Natsu y era esa habilidad para irritar a alguien fácilmente.

 **-E-El quinto combate entre G-Gildarts contra Nidus-** , dijo Kana con un poco de nervios al notar que su padre lucharía contra el chico peliblanco, ella estaba muy preocupada por el alumno de Natsu, su padre fue antes que Natsu el mago más fuerte del gremio y ahora lucharía contra un chico que no parecía tener nada especial a su favor para hacerle frente a Gildarts.

 **-No me contendré contra ti joven, seguro Natsu también les contó que antes fui el mago más poderoso del gremio-** , dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa calmada pero confiada mientras que se dirigía a Nidus sin intenciones de alardear, el peliblanco volteo a verlo con neutralidad para después crujirse los dedos de su mano derecha con lentitud, cosa que hizo que sus amigos sonrieran al notar la emoción del peliblanco.

 **-Tiene razón, pero aun así no espere que yo vaya a contenerme tampoco, sería una ofensa a Natsu-Sensei que yo no cumpla como su primer aprendiz-** , respondió Nidus con una mirada serena y una expresión inmutable mientras que crujía su otra mano con lentitud y con más fuerza, esa era su forma de mostrar cuán ansioso estaba por pelear contra el ex mago más fuerte del gremio.

 **-Las últimas dos magas que quedan conformarán la última batalla, las cuales son Erza y Kagura-** , concluía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Kana con serenidad, la cual se sonrojo y volteo de nuevo a ver sus cartas esperando no ponerse más nerviosa al ver al pelirosa a la cara.

 **-No me contendré contra ti Kagura, no importa que seas hermana de Simón-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa serena y una mirada determinada y madura mientras veía a la hermana pequeña de su difunto amigo de la infancia, esta batalla definitivamente le convenía a la pelirroja por factores personales.

Ahora tendría la oportunidad de desahogar algo de su frustración y tristeza por no ser pareja de Natsu, pero también podría ganar algo de la atención del pelirosa si le ganaba a Kagura, lo cual en su mente no sonaba tan mala idea por lo que estaba muy decidida a acercarse a Natsu demostrando que es mejor que Kagura.

Mirajane al escuchar que Erza lucharía contra Kagura sintió envidia, ella también quería luchar contra la pelimorada y tenía exactamente las mismas intenciones que la pelirroja, que era ganarse al pelirosa demostrando ser merecedora de su amor.

En cambio Lucy, Lissana y Kana tan sólo apoyarían a Erza en su batalla, estaban conscientes de que en batalla no estaban al mismo nivel que Erza, por lo que confiarían en ella para que también liberará la frustración y tristeza de ellas al vencer a Kagura, no tenían odio ni rencor contra la pelimorada pero aun así sentía la necesidad de superar a Kagura para así quitarle a Natsu.

 **-Me alegro de escuchar eso Erza, pero yo tampoco me contendré aun si eras amiga de mi hermano-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa de alegría y emoción mientras que veía a la amiga de su esposo con una mirada serena pero que reflejaba emoción, desde que la conoció como la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail ha querido luchar para ver quién era más fuerte, y ahora tenía esa ansiada oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

 **-¡Mamá va a ganar, ella es la más fuerte junto con mi papá!-** , exclamó la pequeña y dulce Zoe con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción y alegría mientras que alzaba los brazos al aire mientras era cargada por Natsu, el cual sonrió de manera paterna y serena al ver la emoción de su hija al animar a su madre.

 **-Tranquila Zoe, ya lo veremos en el combate-** , dijo el pelirosa sin quitar su sonrisa tranquila y llena de cariño paterno mientras que le sobaba la cabeza a la pelirosa que tenía entre sus brazos, la cual volteo a verlo con alegría.

 **-Tu sabes que Mamá va a ganar, verdad papá?-** , decía Zoe con un tono infantil y con emoción mientras que con sus dos manos tomaba las mejillas de su padre para verlo con alegría a los ojos.

 **-Por supuesto que creo que mamá va a ganar Zoe, tan solo confía en ella y verás-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y llena de cariño y una mirada serena para después juntar su frente con la de Zoe, lo cual causó que el resto de las personas que los veían sintieran un aura paterna y protectora que envolvía a los dos pelirosas con mechones morados.

 **-Bueno Natsu, ¿cuándo comenzarán los combates?-** , pregunto Makarov con un leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba al feliz Natsu que seguía distraído con su hija, Natsu volteo a verlo con una sonrisa para después calmar su expresión a una más serena.

 **-Ahora mismo abuelo, todos vamos a salir al campo para que inicien de inmediato-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada serena y con una leve sonrisa de emoción mientras que miraba por debajo suyo al pequeño anciano que ahora sería su secretario.

 **-¿Por qué tiene que ser justo ahora Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy con intriga y solo un poco sorprendida mientras que veía al pelirosa con curiosidad, el pelirosa volteo a verla con una sonrisa un poco más amplia y con una mirada más amable.

 **-Eso es porque es para comprobar algo importante-** , decía Natsu con amabilidad y serenidad en su voz mientras que le sonreí ligeramente a la rubia, la cual se sonrojo absurdamente para luego asentir con nervios.

Era increíble el cambio de actitud de varias de las chicas que están enamoradas de Natsu, antes no sabían que tenía novia y ellas estaban conscientes de que lo querían, pero no reaccionaban de esta manera por el pelirosa, ahora se sonrojaban con solo ver la sonrisa de Natsu, o cuando veían su crecida y atractiva apariencia o simplemente cuando se imaginaban así mismas con él.

Estos cambios se hubieran presentado antes si hubieran conocido con antelación el lado inteligente y maduro de Natsu, pero solo lo pudieron ver así cuando se enteraron de que salía con Kagura, por lo cual solo podían sentirse deprimidas al ver que el pelirosa ya tenía pareja.

Ahora que veían que el pelirosa tenía una esposa e hija sabían que él era un adulto, pero aun así se mentalizaron para hacerse con él sin importar cuánto les cueste o duela, por lo que sin entristecerse tanto podían notar más la actitud y la personalidad de Natsu al completo, lo cual las hizo reaccionar de manera más tímida o nerviosa frente a él.

 **-¡Pero acabamos de llegar Natsu!-** , replicaba Lissana con esperanzas de que el pelirosa posponga la pelea otro día, ella estaba mentalmente cansada después de toda la información que tuvo que retener y también estaba el hecho de que tuvo que mentalizarse con la idea de robar el corazón de Natsu de las manos de Kagura, ahora no quería también sorprenderse o decepcionarse con las peleas de los magos clase S.

 **-Jet y Droy me contaron que Mavis los curo, por lo tanto no veo problemas en que luchen, ¿alguien se niega?-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa para después voltear a ver a los magos clase S para hacerles la pregunta, ellos se encontraban mirándose desafiantes los unos a los otros mientras que se sonreían levemente con emoción por iniciar los combates.

 **-Ninguna queja-** , dijeron cada uno de los combatientes al unísono mientras que seguían mirando a su respectivo oponente con ganas de iniciar de una vez su batalla, el pelirosa al escucharlos sonrió con emoción para después mirar al resto de personas de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels.

 **-¡Está bien, todos afuera para comenzar con los combates entre los magos clase S!-** , exclamo Natsu con emoción pero con un aura autoritaria mientras que extendía una mano para apuntar a la salida del gremio mientras que con la otra seguía cargando a su hija.

 **-¡Vamos Mamá, tu eres la mejor y nadie puede vencerte!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Zoe con una voz infantil y emocionada mientras que extendía los brazos con alegría hacia su madre, la cual al verla sonrió muy conmovida para después acercarse a Natsu y Zoe.

 **-Te amo Zoe, gracias por animarme-** , dijo Kagura con cariño y una gran sonrisa para después besar una de las mejillas de la pelirosa con mucho amor, Natsu sonrió ante esto y beso a Kagura en los labios una vez que estuviera separada de Zoe, lo cual causó que la pelimorada correspondiera al beso pero con vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro.

 ***Qué envidia*** , pensaban Kana, Lissana, Mirajane, Lucy y Erza con celos y solo un poco de tristeza, todas y cada una quería estar en el lugar de Kagura mientras estaba besando a Natsu, el tener a un esposo como el pelirosa que era tan cariñoso y paterno con su hermosa y dulce hija, era algo que les causaba unas profundas ganas de tener lo mismo que ella.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera del gremio de Fairy Tail***_

Luego de escuchar las órdenes de Natsu, todos los presentes en el gremio salieron hacia las gradas para esperar a que comenzaran la serie de combates entre los magos clase S del grupo de Tenrou y los nuevos magos clase S que se formaron en los últimos 7 años.

Todos los magos clase S y los magos del grupo de Tenrou estaban sentados en unas gradas específicas para ellos, junto a ellos estaba también Natsu y Zoe sentados en la primera fila junto a Kagura, el ex maestro Makarov, Diana y Gildarts, en la segunda fila estaban Kana, Lucy, Lissana, Mirajane, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, el resto se encontraba en la tercera fila y los alumnos de Natsu estaban hablando con unas sonrisas sospechosas en una esquina de la primera fila.

El primer combate sería el de Gajeel contra Zeth, por lo que ambos peleadores estaban siendo apoyados por sus amigos para después dirigirse al campo de batalla, pero antes de irse Zeth volteo a ver a su maestro pelirosa, el cual lo miro con una leve sonrisa y una alegre mirada.

Natsu estaba justamente al lado de Kagura, la cual tenía sentada en su regazo a la pequeña y linda Zoe que estaba hablando con su madre con alegría, al lado de Kagura se encontraban sentados Diana, Gildarts y Makarov, sus amigos se acercaron con tranquilidad al otro lado de su Natsu para después sentarse para verlo con rostros animados.

 **-Solo esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti, recuerda que todos te estamos apoyando por lo que no estás solo-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amable y madura mientras veía con orgullo a su alumno, luego Selene, Yui, Thria asintieron con una sonrisa, Nidus con su serio rostro le dio una leve sonrisa a su prácticamente hermano para luego empezar a crujir sus dedos en señal de ansiedad.

Zeth sabía que su maestro, sus amigos, Kagura y Zoe lo apoyaban, por lo que no sintió nervios y se dirigió al campo de batalla con una expresión calmada y serena mientras que eventualmente aumentaba su poder mágico, causando que los magos de Tenrou confirmaran que efectivamente era un mago.

Una vez posicionados en sus respectivos lugares, Gajeel miro con emoción y ansias de pelear a Zeth, deseaba poner en su lugar al pelinegro debido a que su orgullo no le permitía dejar que un "novato" pudiera hablarle con tanta confianza y de manera desafiante.

Zeth en cambio puso una expresión seria parecida a la de Nidus para después regular su presión mágica, se posiciono con los brazos cruzados mientras que veía de una manera fría y seria al Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Luego Diana se levantó de su asiento con elegancia para luego dirigirse lentamente al borde del campo mientras que movía sus caderas de forma seductora, luego miró de reojo a Natsu mientras tenía una leve sonrisa juguetona para luego mandarle un beso al pelirosa, cosa que molestó a Kagura, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lissana y Kana mientras que Natsu tan solo sudaba nervioso debido a la furia de su esposa.

 **-¡ESTA SERÁ LA PRIMERA BATALLA ENTRE MAGOS CLASE S!-** , exclamaba Diana con fuerza mientras veía a los miembros de Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail sentados en otras gradas.

 **-¡DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS VIEJOS CLASE S, ESTÁ GAJEEL REDFOX!-** , exclamo la pelinegra mientras que con su abanico apuntaba al susodicho, el cual fue animado por sus compañeros y Natsu, pero especialmente por la chica peliazul de la que estaba enamorado.

 **-Espero que me entretengas un poco mocoso-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa orgullosa y confiada mientras veía a Zeth con soberbia tratando de parecer genial ante los ojos de Levy.

 **-¡DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS CLASE S, ESTÁ ZETH VILERIUM!-** , volvió a exclamar la maestra de Mermaid Heels con fuerza y una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba apoyando al sereno pelinegro de mechones blancos que conocía desde que era simplemente un niño llorón que era entrenado por Natsu.

 **-Espero que nos llevemos bien, Sr. Redfox-** , dijo Zeth sin cambiar su expresión ni su posición mientras que penetraba con la mirada a Gajeel, el cual no entendía el cambio de actitud del pelinegro pero aun así no se acobardó y se posiciono para el combate.

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , exclamó Diana con fuerza para dar comienzo al combate entre ambos magos, después volvió a su asiento con tranquilidad para luego ser amenazada por una furiosa y posesiva Kagura.

Gajeel sin esperar ni un solo minuto, se abalanzó al ataque a gran velocidad mientras que preparaba su puño derecho para que impacte en el rostro de Zeth, el cual se quedó estático y sin cambiar su fría expresión mientras observaba paciente al agresivo pelinegro.

Cuando estaba a tan solo un metro de su oponente Gajeel no sentía que la presión mágica de Zeth aumentara, por lo que sin miedo preparó su puño derecho para luego impactar con fuerza en la mejilla izquierda de Zeth.

El cual para sorpresa de los magos del grupo de Tenrou y de Gajeel, no se movió ni un solo milímetro ni cambio su expresión, el puño de Gajeel no parecía hundido en la piel del pelinegro por lo que parecía que la resistencia de Zeth era mucho mayor a la que ellos pensaban.

Gajeel saliendo de su asombro se separó de Zeth tras darle una patada en el estómago, la cual no tuvo ningún efecto en el pelinegro que tan solo se quedó mirando a Gajeel.

El Dragon Slayer estaba realmente confundido, no entendía por qué sus ataques no le afectaban a Zeth, parecía como si sus potentes ataques chocaran con la más dura de las superficies sin lograr hacer el más mínimo rasguño a esta.

 **-¡¿Que rayos!?, ¿Por qué los ataques de Gajeel no le afectan a Zeth?-** , preguntaba una exaltada y sorprendida Levy mientras que veía asombrada al pelinegro que seguía con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

 **-¿Por qué Zeth ni se inmuta ante los ataques de Gajeel, Natsu?-** , pregunto con más calma e intrigar Makarov mientras que miraba al pelirosa con expectación, aunque Gajeel no fuera el más fuerte de todos en el grupo de Tenrou, sus golpes verdaderamente eran muy potentes gracias a su magia de Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

 **-Eso es sencillo -** , dijo Yui con una leve sonrisa y una mirada apacible mientras que llamaba la atención del pequeño anciano, el cual observó a la peliverde alumna de Natsu con intriga.

 **-Eso es porque Zeth es!-** , decía la peliverde con tranquilidad a Makarov hasta ser interrumpida por Gajeel que se encontraba enfurecido en el campo de batalla mientras observaba molesto a Zeth.

 **-¡VAMOS MALDITO, LUCHA!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con enojo y furia mientras que apretaba ambos puños con fuerza para después transformarlos en Hierro, lo cual indicaba que ahora lucharía en serio contra el pelinegro de mechones blancos.

Zeth se quedó simplemente callado mientras que miraba al pelinegro sin cambiar su posición ni un poco, tan solo sonrió ligeramente sin quitar su mirada, causando que Gajeel notara que Zeth se estaba burlando de él, cosa que lo enfureció aún más y con mucha velocidad de acerco al alumno de Natsu.

 **-¡PUÑO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!-** , exclamo con fuerza Gajeel para después impactar su puño izquierdo con el rostro de Zeth, causando que una fuerte explosión de humo cubriera a ambos pelinegros.

 **-Como le iba diciendo Sr. Dreyar, a Zeth no le afectan los ataques de Gajeel porque está hecho de una magia más resistente-** , decía Yui con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño anciano que veía el humo esperando ver a Gajeel vencedor, después de escuchar las palabras de la peliverde Makarov volteo a ver a Natsu esperando tener una confirmación.

 **-Es cierto abuelo, después de todo Zeth es un Dragon Slayer de Diamante de primera generación-** , declaró el pelirosa con una sonrisa mientras que miraba sereno que el humo se estaba dispersando.

El humo terminó de disiparse revelando una impactante escena, el ataque que Gajeel dio fue detenido por la mano izquierda de Zeth, la cual tenía un color rojizo y parecía tener una textura y un brillo que eran completamente idénticos a las de un diamante de sangre.

Todos los magos de Tenrou se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Natsu y ver la escena, el pelinegro era también un Dragon Slayer y al parecer tenía una magia más resistente a la de Gajeel, ahora como haría el pelinegro para derrotar al alumno de Natsu?

Gajeel estaba igual de sorprendido que todos los demás, pensó que su ataque le impactó de lleno al pelinegro pero ahora ve que fue detenido por un sola mano que parecía estar hecha de diamante, trato de alejarse pero antes vio que Zeth se reía en voz baja mientras que algunos mechones blancos y negros cubrían sus ojos.

 **-Jeje, le dije que no se confiara , aunque creo que mejor lo llamaré Gajeel a partir de ahora, después de todo solo soy educado con aquellos a los que les tengo respeto y usted perdió mi respeto al ser tan impulsivo-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa desafiante y sádica mientras miraba con intensidad a Gajeel, luego apretó con fuerza la mano de Gajeel causando que este gruñera de dolor.

Los magos de Tenrou veían asombrados el cambio tan abrumador en el poder del alumno de Natsu, definitivamente era un mago muy fuerte si era capaz de someter al pelinegro de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Zeth sin esfuerzo azotó con fuerza a Gajeel contra el suelo al menos tres veces para luego lanzarlo lejos, el pelinegro estaba adolorido pero recobró la compostura en el aire para luego caer en posición de defensa, ya no se confiaría en ese combate contra Zeth

Definitivamente el pelinegro no sería un adversario fácil como pensaba pero ahora si iría en serio, si quería ganar tendría que utilizar su carta del triunfo contra el alumno de Natsu.

 **-¡DRAGON FORCE!-** , exclamó con fuerza Gajeel para luego incrementar muchísimo su poder mágico, luego transformó todo su cuerpo en Hierro mientras que se volvía a posicionar para atacar a Zeth, el cual solo sonrió levemente para ponerse en posición para el combate que tendría.

 **-Ahora sí que se pondrá divertido esto-** , dijo Zeth volviendo a poner su sonrisa desafiante mientras que miraba con emoción a Gajeel, el cual sonrió de la misma manera al ver que después de todo si tendría un buen combate.

 **-Al parecer si… Zeth-** , dijo el pelinegro sin quitar su expresión para luego decir el nombre del pelinegro debido a que ahora lo reconoció como un mago clase S, Zeth sonrió levemente con alegría para luego convertir sus puños en diamante de color rojo sangre.

Esta vez Zeth tomó la iniciativa y se abalanzo con una impresionante velocidad a atacar al pelinegro con sus puños de diamante, los cuales le impactaron a Gajeel pero fueron bloqueados con dificultad por los brazos del pelinegro en su forma dragon force.

Luego Gajeel a gran velocidad se dispuso a darle una gran variedad de ataques a Zeth, de modo que el alumno de Natsu tuvo que empezar a evadir los ataques para tratar de encontrar una abertura para atacar a Gajeel, pero no quita el hecho de que recibió algunos ataques alrededor de su cuerpo.

El combate se desarrolló con mucha velocidad en el campo de batalla, golpes de ambos peleadores impactaban al otro con fuerza, varias pilares de hierro hechos por Gajeel eran lanzados a Zeth solo para ser destruidos sin problemas.

Los magos de Tenrou estaban realmente sorprendidos, el alumno de Natsu estaba a la par que Gajeel, el cual era uno de los magos más fuertes de todo el grupo, definitivamente el mérito de Natsu como maestro era indudable cuando veían que su alumno ocasiona serios daños en Gajeel en su forma dragon force.

 **-Ese idiota tarda demasiado, debería ponerse serio y dejar de jugar de una buena vez-** , dijo Thria con un poco de impaciencia mientras que veía el combate con una expresión elegante pero aburrida.

Las palabras de la pelinegra confundieron a todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou, los cuales estaban a punto de preguntar de qué hablaba pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte sonido proveniente del campo de batalla.

En el campo se visualizaba a Gajeel de pie y con varias heridas en su cuerpo mientras que del otro lado del campo hay una nube de humo que se encuentra completamente tranquila, ósea que Zeth había sido golpeado y derribado de manera que ahora se encontraba en ese cúmulo de humo.

Al ver que Zeth no salía del humo, Gajeel y los magos del grupo de Tenrou pensaron que ya habían ganado, pero de repente el silencio se vio interrumpido por una leve risa que al parecer provenía de la nube de humo.

 **-Jejeje, de verdad que eres fuerte Gajeel, ¿ahora que ya termino mi calentamiento te parece ser mi saco de boxeo?-** , dijo Zeth con una leve sonrisa desafiante mientras que se limpiaba el humo que se encontraba en sus ropas, Gajeel se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que Zeth después de todo el intercambio de golpes que tuvieron no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

 **-No te sorprendas si no me hiciste algún daño, después de todo es muy difícil que el hierro supere al diamante-** , dijo Zeth con tranquilidad mientras veía al pelinegro con emoción, después se posiciono para atacar y transformó sus brazos en diamante, los cuales se veían imponentes y eran notorios para cualquiera desde las gradas.

Luego con una velocidad increíble apareció detrás de Gajeel sorprendiéndolo a él y a todos los magos de Tenrou, luego antes de que Gajeel pudiera defenderse le sometió a una larga y fuerte lluvia de golpes, los cuales Gajeel no podía evitar y los recibió completamente, recibiendo de esta manera una inmensa cantidad de daño.

Luego Zeth le dio un fuerte golpe a Gajeel mandándolo a volar contra uno de los pilares que él mismo hizo, Gajeel se encontraba en un estado muy crítico a pesar de estar en su modo dragon force, era increíble el aumento de velocidad y fuerza de Zeth de un momento a otro, y si lo que decía era verdad significa que el alumno de Natsu no estuvo serio hasta ahora.

 **-¡VAMOS GAJEEL, TU PUEDES!-** , gritó con fuerza Levy mientras que veía muy preocupada al pelinegro del cual se enamoró, le dolía verlo así y sabía que el pelinegro estaba abrumado por el poder de Zeth pero aun así lo animaría sin importar que.

Gajeel al escuchar los ánimos de Levy se levantó con dificultad y una sonrisa desafiante pero alegre dirigida a Zeth, luego desactivo su modo dragon force para después aumentar su poder mágico hasta su límite.

 **-Eres muy fuerte, eso debo reconocerlo pero que sepas que no perderé este combate, Geje-** , dijo el pelinegro con una mirada emocionada mientras que eventualmente aumentaba su presión mágica, luego volteo a ver a Levy para guiñarle el ojo y reír como él hacía.

 **-Así me gusta, me parece que usted y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien -** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que devolvía sus brazos a la normalidad para luego ponerse en posición de combate, ahora podía reconocer al pelinegro como un buen peleador, cosa que hizo que recobrara el respeto por el Dragon Slayer.

 **-Con Gajeel está bien, ahora acabemos con esto-** , dijo Gajeel con una leve sonrisa para luego posicionarse para dar el golpe final, extendió las piernas y cargo toda su fuerza mágica en su puños, sabía que no tenía energías para correr hacia Zeth pero por lo menos podría darle el golpe cuando este se acerque para atacarlo.

Zeth asiente con una sonrisa para luego posicionarse para darle el golpe final a Gajeel, se alegró de ver que el pelinegro era tal cual como Natsu se lo había contado, terco, impulsivo, orgulloso pero también perseverante, determinado, apasionado y definitivamente y luchador en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Luego de unos momentos Zeth por fin se abalanzo corriendo a mucha velocidad en dirección a Gajeel mientras que sonreía emocionado, Gajeel lo esperaba con una sonrisa igual mientras que acumulaba el poder mágico que le quedaba, este definitivamente iba a ser el último ataque de la batalla.

Todos veían emocionados y asombrados la tensión y la emoción de la batalla, era como ver a dos gladiadores con sus más resistentes armaduras luchando con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar a su oponente con honor.

Natsu, Kagura, Zoe y el resto de alumno veían a Zeth con una sonrisa en sus rostros, unas más evidentes que otras pero básicamente todos estaban felices de ver al pelinegro tan emocionado con su pelea contra Gajeel, todos sabían que Zeth esperaba esa batalla desde hace tiempo por lo que ahora estaba muy satisfecho.

 **-¡PUÑO METEORO DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!/¡GOLPE CARMESÍ DEL DRAGON DE DIAMANTE!-** , exclamaron ambos con fuerza al estar a tan solo un metro de distancia mientras ambos acercaban sus ataque al cuerpo del otro, Gajeel acercó sus dos puños al torso de Zeth y el pelinegro acercó su puño al pecho de Gajeel, causando que ambos ataques al impactar contra sus cuerpos hagan una gran explosión de humo que cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

El gran impacto de ambos ataques causó que la mayoría de los espectadores se quedaran asombrados ante la cantidad de poder que tenían ambos magos, verdaderamente tenían bien ganados el título de magos clase S pero ahora lo que tenía interesado al público era ver quien gano el combate, pero la gran nube de humo les evitaba ver el resultado de la pelea.

Natsu, Kagura y los demás alumnos solo miraban el humo con una leve sonrisa mientras que Zoe ahora si mostraba un poco de preocupación por Zeth, al cual consideraba como un hermano mayor como al resto de los alumnos de su padre.

 **-Zeth está bien papá?-** , preguntó la pequeña Zoe en un tono infantil y preocupado mientras que veía a su padre con intriga y ansiedad por saber si el pelinegro estará bien.

 **-Solo ve el resultado de la batalla Zoe-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa sin despegar la vista del humo, su hija obedeció lo dicho por su padre y volteo a ver el humo, el cual ya se estaba empezando a disipar.

Luego de que el humo se disipase lo suficiente se pudo observar a Gajeel tirado e inconsciente afuera del campo de batalla, estaba con muchísimas de gravedad y tenía la camisa completamente destruida a causa del potente golpe que recibió en el pecho, tenía los ojos en blanco y se encontraba en medio de un pequeño cráter.

Luego se observó que en lugar donde ambos impactaron el uno con el otro, se encontraba Zeth parado sin dificultad y mirando con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro que le dio tan emocionante combate, el pelinegro no tenía muchas heridas y solo tenía mucho polvo en su ropa, la zona del abdomen donde impactó el ataque de Gajeel se encontraba completamente ilesa lo cual sorprendió a todos los del grupo de Tenrou.

 **-¡¿Que rayos pasó?!, ¡¿por qué parece que el ataque de Gajeel no le impacto a Zeth?!-** , pregunto Gray muy exaltado y sorprendido mientras que veía a Zeth con asombro, no esperaba que lograra vencer a Gajeel y terminar sin serios daños al hacerlo.

 **-Si le impactó Gray, pero Zeth en el último momento con su brazo libre lo bloqueo mientras estaba cubierto de diamante-** , explicó Gildarts con serenidad mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, la verdad estaba muy sorprendido por la rápida capacidad de reacción que tuvo el alumno de Natsu al último momento antes de recibir el ataque de Gajeel.

Todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou se quedaron realmente sorprendidos al escuchar a Gildarts, ahora veían que el alumno de Natsu era increíblemente fuerte si logro vencer a Gajeel una vez se puso serio, pero dos chicas peliazul muy preocupadas salieron de las gradas con velocidad para dirigirse a ayudar a Gajeel, esas eran Wendy que quería curarlo cuanto antes y Levy, la cual estaba realmente preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba el chico del cual se enamoró.

Una vez al lado del pelinegro, Wendy empezó a curarlo con su magia de Dragon Slayer del cielo, Levy en cambio solo le tomaba la mano a Gajeel deseando que se pusiera mejor mientras que de sus ojos salían unas diminutas lágrimas de preocupación.

Zeth se acercó con tranquilidad a Gajeel para luego posar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Wendy, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la peliazul pero logro sentir como una inmensa cantidad de magia inundaba su cuerpo, lo cual significaba que Zeth le estaba dando magia para que curara a Gajeel con más facilidad por lo que prosiguió curando al pelinegro.

 **-¡Que esto les sirva de ejemplo a los antiguos magos clase S, nosotros no somos tan débiles como ustedes creen por lo que no nos subestimen!-** , exclamó con fuerza y seriedad Zeth mientras que observaba a los demás magos de Tenrou que combatirían contra sus amigos, los cuales sonrieron junto con Natsu y Kagura al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro de mechones blancos.

Los magos de Tenrou tuvieron diferentes reacciones ante las palabras de Zeth pero los únicos que trataron de no hacerle caso al pelinegro fueron Gray y Laxus, los cuales estaban cegados por su orgullo para poder admitir que podrían estar en aprietos contra los alumnos de su amigo pelirosa.

Luego Zeth se dirigió a las gradas con tranquilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que veía de reojo a Gajeel, el cual ya tenía las heridas más graves curadas gracias a la magia que le transfirió a Wendy, Levy estaba más calmada mientras que se mantenía al lado del lastimado pelinegro.

 **-Parece que te divertiste mucho-** , dijo Nidus con su característica expresión de serenidad mientras que veía a su amigo con tranquilidad y con su mirada inexpresiva mientras le hacía un espacio para que se sentara.

 **-Deberías tomarte el combate en serio desde el principio, yo quiero pelear lo más pronto posible-** , dijo Thria con un poco de molestia en su tono pero aun así después miro con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro, el cual se notaba más emocionado y satisfecho después de combatir contra el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

 **-No pude evitarlo, Natsu-Sensei siempre ha dicho que debemos disfrutar del combate sin deshonrar al oponente-** , respondió Zeth con una sonrisa de alegría mientras que se rascaba la nuca con felicidad, sencillamente se entretuvo tanto que solo quería que la batalla continuará por mucho más, no todo el tiempo se veía aun Dragon Slayer que controlara un mineral al igual que él.

 **-Bueno, me parece que el siguiente combate es de Selene contra Gray, por lo que vayan preparándose ambos-** , anunció Natsu con serenidad, fuerza y una leve sonrisa después de pararse de su asiento para dirigirse a los dos competidores, los cuales asintieron con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-Ten cuidado Gray, recuerda que no debes confiarte contra ellos, ya vimos de lo que pueden ser capaces por lo que combate con seriedad desde el inicio-** , dijo Erza con seriedad y autoridad a Gray mientras que lo tomaba de la camisa que aún no se había quitado, Gray en respuesta solo asintió con una sonrisa vanidosa mientras que solo planeaba vencer a la chica sin tomarla en serio.

Después fue apoyado por el resto de sus amigos y especialmente fue animado por Juvia, la cual se puso un bikini de quién sabe qué lugar para luego sacar un cartel con el nombre de Gray en letras grandes, quien sabe desde cuando estaba preparada la peliazul para animar a Gray pero aun así el estúpido pelinegro la ignoró y se dirigió al campo.

 **-Suerte Selene, sabes que nosotros y los demás de estaremos apoyando-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa madura y cariñosa mientras que veía a la pelirroja con amabilidad y alegría, deseaba ver a la pelirroja con su gran sonrisa mientras combatía contra el mago de hielo.

 **-¡Lo se Kagura-Sensei, ese cerebro congelado verá que soy alguien de quien debe tener cuidado!-** , exclamaba Selene con energía y emocionada mientras que apretaba los puños de manera desafiante, aún estaba ofendida por el comentario que dijo Gray cuando notificaron su pelea por lo que lo haría pagar con sus puños.

 **-No te excedas con él Selene, recuerda que no hay que ser vengativos con los compañeros-** , dijo Nidus con voz tranquila y relajada mientras que miraba de una forma más amable a la pelirroja, la cual asintió un poco nerviosa pero con una leve sonrisa llena de emoción y felicidad.

Por muy impulsiva que ella fuera siempre podía contar con su maestro Natsu, Kagura, sus amigos que conoce desde pequeños, pero en especial en el peliblanco que siempre cuidaba de ella desde que Natsu la acogió como alumna cuando era una niña.

Con emoción y con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a su lugar en el campo de batalla para luego ver a los ojos a Gray de manera desafiante pero emocionada, los magos del grupo de Tenrou no sentían su poder mágico pero aun así ya sabían que los alumnos de Natsu pueden ser peligrosos si se les subestiman, eso lo comprobó Gajeel que aún se estaba recuperando en las gradas de su batalla contra Zeth, él aún estaba inconsciente pero las heridas ya habían sido curadas por Wendy, la cual descansaba después de hacer tanto uso de su magia.

Luego se acercó nuevamente la maestra Diana esta vez caminando de manera normal sin seducir a Natsu, cosa que alivio a Kagura y a un grupo de cinco chicas que esperaban que la pelinegra se controlara.

Una vez en medio del campo Diana le mando un guiño coqueto a Natsu causando que las seis chicas que estaban cerca del pelirosa se enfurecieran nuevamente, cosa que saco unas risas en todas las gradas y en la propia Diana.

 **-¡ESTE ES LA SEGUNDA BATALLA ENTRE LOS MAGOS CLASE S!-** , exclamó con fuerza y autoridad la pelinegra mientras que alzaba su abanico hacia el cielo, causando que varias personas de las gradas empezaran a animarse y a gritar de emoción.

 **-¡DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS ANTIGUOS CLASE S, ESTÁ GRAY FULLBUSTER!-** , comento la pelinegra con emoción y una gran sonrisa malévola mientras que apuntaba con su abanico al mago de hielo que se encontraba sereno en su posición, ella quería que Gray sufriera mucho por su comentario ofensivo por lo que apoyaría con todas sus ganas a Selene.

 **-No me das miedo, que sepas que aunque seas alumna de Natsu no creo que seas la gran cosa-** , dijo Gray con una sonrisa desafiante y burlona mientras que miraba de manera orgullosa a Selene, la cual se irritó aún más por las palabras del pelinegro y se decidió a lastimarlo mucho, claro que una vez que se desahogara no habrán rencores pero hasta que ese momento llegue ella quiere divertirse enseñándole una lección al pelinegro.

 **-¡DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS CLASE S, ESTÁ SELENE GRANBLOOD!-** , comentó la maestra de Mermaid Heels con aun más fuerza y emoción mientras que mentalmente animaba a la pelirroja, sabía que Selene era muy impulsiva por lo que se desahogaría en ese pelea contra el vanidoso y orgulloso mago de hielo.

 **-No te contengas princesa de hielo, porque si lo haces te aseguro que tus heridas no van a ser curadas tan fácilmente-** , respondió Selene con una sonrisa desafiante y un poco sádica mientras que miraba con emoción y ansiedad al pelinegro, después crujió sus dedos de manera intimidante para luego aumentar su presión mágica a grandes escalas, causando que Gray y los magos de Tenrou se sorprendieran nuevamente.

Natsu, Kagura, Zoe, Yui, Thria, Zeth veían a la pelirroja con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, Nidus la miró con un expresión más suave y cariñosa mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, de verdad que siempre que veía a la pelirroja de esa manera no podía evitar ser contagiado por la alegría y la emoción que desprendía Selene.

Diana al sentir el aumento de poder de la pelirroja, sonrió para luego exclamar con emoción y con mucha fuerza **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , dando inicio al combate entre Selene y Gray para luego volver a su asiento con velocidad para ver el combate que había comenzado.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el capitulo número seis de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen su opinión sobre él en los Reviews, repito que lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, la principal razón de mi tardanza es el problema con mi internet y que apenas me estoy recuperando de una enfermedad por lo que me disculpo.

Espero haberlos dejado con el hype para el siguiente capitulo jeje, inesperadamente me gusto mucho escribir esta pelea por lo que espero que la hayan disfrutado, los nuevos OC fueron difíciles de imaginar pero tratare de darles su debida profundidad por lo que esperen mucho de ellos, posiblemente pronto suba el primer OVA de la historia por lo que esperenlo con ansias.

Aqui habra unas fichas sencillas sobre los alumnos de Natsu:

Nidus Scardio: es metódico, inteligente, maduro, responsable y es el mayor de los cinco alumnos, siempre mantiene una expresión analitica y serena, su tipo de comida favorita son los dulces curiosamente, atesora la cicatriz que tiene en la mejilla por ser un buen recuerdo para él, por lo general no es muy expresivo pero aun asi no tiene problemas en decir su opinión y su peculiar forma de mostrar emoción es crujiendo sus dedos **(como Kaneki :V)**

Thria Freiner: es un chica inteligente, elegante, madura, temperamental con Zeth y Selene, estricta, siempre trata de dar un buena imagen, admira mucho a Natsu y Kagura, es fácilmente distraída con las cosas bonitas, es serena la mayoría del tiempo en publico pero en confianza muestra lo divertida que puede ser, lleva la cinta blanca en su muñeca como señal de superación para hacerse más fuerte.

Selene Granblood: es alegre, divertida, impulsiva, expresiva, cariñosa con sus amigas y Kagura, despreocupada, enérgica, amistosa y carismática, el objeto que más valora es la pulsera de plata que tiene en la muñeca izquierda, su color favorito es el blanco y siempre a sido especialmente vulnerable cuando Nidus le habla con amabilidad, siempre es amistosa con todos hasta que alguien la hace enojar, allí muestra un lado más salvaje y furioso contra la persona que la molesto, llegando a crujirse los dedos al igual como hace Nidus.

Zeth Vilerium: es un chico con varios aspectos, generalmente es alegre a niveles regulados, es educado, amigable, sereno aunque impaciente, respeta a un grupo selecto de personas, siempre se guía bajo las enseñanzas de Natsu, le gusta luchar cuando la pelea es emocionante, pero cuando quiere resaltar o dar una buena imagen de sí mismo cambia aspectos de él, se vuelve más tranquilo y serio, su expresión se vuelve mas fria como la de Nidus pero aun así muestra emociones con más facilidad, trata de parecer más maduro y admira muchísimo a Nidus por asuntos del pasado, los cuales se relacionan con la marca de mordida de murciélago que tiene en su cuello.

Yui Kuroshi: es alegre, dulce con todos, mantiene la calma con facilidad, amable, atenta, tímida con nuevas personas, le encanta las cosas bonitas al igual que Kagura y Thria, siempre da lo mejor de sí misma para no ser un peso para sus amigos y maestro, admira muchísimo a Natsu y le agradece profundamente por haberla acogido como alumna después de un incidente en el pasado, el cual se relaciona con la marca en su tobillo, es la menor de los cinco alumnos, le encanta pelear al igual que Natsu y Zeth y es muy desafiante cuando se lo propone o se está defendiendo.

Ahora creo que no tengo más nada para decir, espero que les haya gustado y veremos si el siguiente capitulo sera el primer OVA o la continuación de la historia, ¡SAYONARA!


	7. El Debut de los Devil Slayers

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayō!, me alegra darles la bienvenida de nuevo a otro capítulo de esta historia, la verdad que estaba ansioso por subir este capitulo antes pero no tuve internet por lo que me fastidio mucho los planes, de cualquier manera ya está aquí por lo que ahora vienen los saludos especiales para **"jimsop098"** y **"Oconner95"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, ahora sin más dilación... ¡GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Diálogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 7: El Debut de los Devil Slayers_**

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , fue la señal de inicio dada por Diana para iniciar el combate entre la extrovertida Selene y el brusco Gray, los cuales estaban separados por tan solo unos metros de distancia esperando poder comenzar con la batalla.

Los alumnos de Natsu veían a la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa mientras esperaban que cualquiera de los dos diera el primer ataque, para dar inicio a la demostración de lo que en verdad son capaces los cinco como alumnos del pelirosa.

Ya Zeth logró demostrar en su combate con Gajeel, que los magos del grupo de Tenrou no deberían confiarse en esta serie de batallas, debido a que no por nada eran magos clase S y los alumnos del primer mago santo.

Por otra parte la mayoría de los magos clase S veían la pelea atentos, con el primer combate lograron ver que Zeth podía ocultar su gran poder mágico y sin casi dificultad logró vencer a Gajeel sin resultar herido, ahora esperaban ver de que era capaz Selene y si Gray sería suficiente para ganar.

En el campo Selene estaba liberando una inmensa y abrumante cantidad de presión mágica mientras que se crujió los dedos de manera intimidante, lo cual tenía un poco intimidado al orgulloso Gray, pero este no se sorprendió tanto debido a que ya observo que Zeth también desprendía esa presión en su combate contra Gajeel.

Una vez al decidir comenzar la pelea, Gray con una sonrisa desafiante y con gran velocidad creó una muralla de hielo alrededor suyo para evitar que cualquier persona viera lo que hacia adentro, salvo una peliazul muy obsesionada que sabía lo que tenía planeado el pelinegro.

Selene se quedó inmóvil viendo a la muralla de hielo mientras que cambiaba su expresión ansiosa y sádica a una relajada y más controlada, luego pudo sentir como distintas oleadas de magia salían de la muralla de hielo, como si el pelinegro estuviera haciendo tiempo para conjurar varios hechizos.

 **-ESO GRAY-SAMA!-** , exclamaba una animada Juvia con un bikini y un cartel con el nombre de Gray, la cual sabía que efectivamente lo que hacía el pelinegro es ganar tiempo, aunque él no lo admitiera, Gray nunca utilizaba esa estrategia a menos que pensara que su oponente es muy fuerte por lo que se lo tomaría lo más enserio posible.

 **-¡ICE MAKE: LANZAS!-** , exclamó Gray con fuerza mientras que unía ambas manos para acto siguiente provocar que alrededor del suelo de las murallas se crearan estigmas mágicos, de los cuales salieron aproximadamente 20 largas y puntiagudas lanzas de hielo, las cuales salieron disparadas hacia la pelirroja que veía todo esto con serenidad.

Antes de que las lanzas llegarán hacia la pelirroja fueron inmediatamente consumidas por unas llamas negras que parecían provenir de la sombra de Selene, acto seguido la pelirroja empezó a caminar lentamente hacia las murallas de hielo mientras que sonreía ligeramente.

Las acciones de la pelirroja tenían desconcertados a todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou, los cuales al ver que las lanzas de Gray eran consumidas por ese fuego negro pensaron que era magia de fuego igual a la de Natsu, pero la verdad es que estaban muy equivocados.

Gray al sentir que sus lanzas fueron destruidas por alguna magia extraña empezó a invocar otro hechizo para mantener a raya a Selene, todo esto con el propósito de distraerla y para averiguar qué magia usa para derrotarla.

 **-¡ICE MAKE: PILARES!-** , volvía a exclamar el pelinegro mientras que esta vez conjuraba en las paredes de las murallas unos estigmas mágicos aún más grandes que los anteriores, luego de estos salieron disparados varias pilares de hielo muy gruesos que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Selene, la cual los espero con una sonrisa de lado.

Nuevamente el hechizo del pelinegro fue consumido por unas llamas negras causadas por la pelirroja, la diferencia es que estas no venían de su propia sombra sino de la sombra que era provocada por los pilares en el suelo.

De esta manera los magos de Tenrou quedaron nuevamente sorprendidos ante la extraña clase de magia que poseía la alumna de Natsu, ya no pensaban que era fuego ni nada parecido debido a que el fuego no provenía del cuerpo de ella al igual que Natsu, por lo que debería ser un tipo muy extraño de magia.

Gray al sentir de nuevo que su hechizo fue destruido, se enfureció y empezó a acumular más magia para provocar un gran desenlace de hechizos que seguro debían de impactar esta vez contra la pelirroja, la cual se encontraba completamente quieta a tan solo 2 metros de la muralla de hielo mientras que en su cara se observaba seguridad y tranquilidad.

 **-¡ICE MAKE: ERA DEL HIELO!-** , exclamó con enojo y frustración el pelinegro desde adentro de sus murallas mientras que provocaba que del suelo alrededor de las murallas, de las propias murallas y del aire de gran parte del campo se crearán una gran variedad de estigmas mágicos, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a los magos del grupo de Tenrou, los cuales nunca han visto ese ataque del pelinegro.

 **-Guao, nunca había visto que Gray pudiera hacer tantos estigmas al mismo tiempo-** , decía levemente sorprendida Erza mientras que veía atentamente como continuaría el hechizo del pelinegro, al parecer la cantidad de magia era considerable y por eso tardaban un poco salir los hechizos de los estigmas mágicos.

 **-Eso es porque Gray-sama entrenó en secreto para los exámenes clase S, pero Juvia fue muy silenciosa y pudo observar cómo entrenaba-** , dijo una emocionada y alegre Juvia mientras que se levantaba de su asiento con el cartel de Gray en lo alto, esto provocó varias sorpresas en todos los magos de Tenrou y en los magos de Fairy Tail.

Siendo más específico hubo un mago que se vio más afectado por la hermosa peliazul en bikini, y ese fue el pelinegro con mechones blancos que había luchado contra Gajeel, Zeth estaba seriamente ruborizado y tenía ligeros rastros de sangre en su nariz causado por la buena vista, esto causó que Yui se enojara levemente y mirara furiosa al pelinegro que no noto su mirada.

Esto fue ignorado por la mayoría de magos en las gradas, a excepción de Natsu y Kagura que veían esto con una ligera sonrisa pícara y peligrosa, la mente de ambos estaba trabajando en un plan que probablemente resultaría en varios inconvenientes, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ni para Zeth ni para Yui aunque esta no lo supiera.

Volviendo al combate se podía observar como de los estigmas mágicos salían varios tipos de hechizos diferentes y variados, pilares, lanzas, espadas, rocas inmensas, pinchos puntiagudos y hielo sin forma que arremete contra la pelirroja completamente inmóvil.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el hechizo tan caótico y fuerte del pelinegro, el cual estaba adentro de su muralla con una sonrisa orgullosa y vanidosa mientras que pensaba que Selene no tenía escapatoria, los únicos que se mantenían serenos en ese situación eran Natsu, Kagura, Thria, Yui, Zeth y finalmente Nidus, los cuales veían la pelea con una leve sonrisa.

Al ver que todos los hechizos del pelinegro se dirigían hacia ella, Selene se dispuso a actuar de una vez para darle fin a las esperanzas de victoria de Gray, inmediatamente se posicionó para el combate para luego causar que de las sombras de los ataques y de la suya salieran varias llamas que fueron consumiendo los hechizos lentamente.

Las espadas, las lanzas y los pilares que eran más rápidos fueron deshaciéndose más lentamente por lo que Selene tuvo que protegerse con un muro negro completamente impenetrable para los ataques de Gray, el cual veía todo esto desde una pequeña abertura en las murallas que él creó.

Los ataques no paraban de salir de los estigmas pero aun así no eran para nada un problema para la pelirroja, ella solo causaba que de las sombras de los hechizos salieran llamas que los consumían o los detenía con muros negros que no cedían ni un milímetro ante los potentes ataques.

Después de tantos ataques se pudo observar que se empezaban a acumular nubes de lluvia en el cielo, esto debido a que el hielo quemado por Selene causaba que se desprendiera una gran cantidad de vapor hacia el cielo y este se juntó con las nubes que al final formó una gran nube gris que terminó cubriendo el sol.

También se podía percibir algunos copos de nieve causados por el rompimiento de los hechizos de Gray con los impenetrables muros negros que eran producidos por la pelirroja, la cual se estaba cansando de estar tratando con los sosos ataques del pelinegro, por lo que era hora de subir la intensidad de la batalla.

En cambio los magos de Tenrou veían esto completamente sorprendidos, todos se preguntaban qué clase de magia era la que utilizaba Selene para contrarrestar los potentes ataques de Gray, después de todo ella era capaz de crear llamas y muros que la protegían, además de que estos hechizos siempre parecían provenir de las sombras de los ataques o de la suya.

Había una de entre todos los magos que estaba completamente sorprendida y preocupada por el curso que estaba tomando la batalla, esa era una seria y preocupada Juvia que ya se había puesto algo de ropa debido a que ahora era momento de animar al pelinegro en silencio mientras le transmite su apoyo mentalmente.

 **-No entiendo aun como es que no se ha puesto seria, después de todo normalmente siempre lo da todo al principio, y más si es contra alguien que la enojo-** , decía Thria con tranquilidad mientras que veía a su amiga con los brazos cruzados a modo de disgusto por el tiempo que se estaba tomando la pelirroja para acabar el combate, Thria estaba ansiosa por iniciar su combate pero tenía que esperar primero a que Selene le diera la gana de ganar la pelea.

Estas palabras causaron que los magos de Tenrou voltearan a ver a la pelinegra con una cara de asombro, no podían creer que Selene se estuviera conteniendo en su pelea a pesar de parecer una de las más impulsivas del grupo, pero al parecer no se equivocaron del todo cuando escucharon que ella normalmente era así.

 **-Eso es porque quiere demostrar que es superior a Gray, después de todo quiere herir su orgullo primero para después mostrar su verdadera fuerza-** , decía Zeth con tranquilidad mientras veía contento a su amiga pelirroja, él entendía perfectamente a Selene debido a que él también hizo algo parecido en su pelea contra Gajeel, conteniéndose en un principio para después demostrar su aplastante fuerza.

 **-Selene es genial cuando se lo toma con calma, normalmente siempre ataca desenfrenadamente a su enemigo sin dejarlo respirar tranquilo-** , dijo Yui de manera un poco sorprendida debido a lo bien que se le veía a Selene el tomarse las cosas con calma, después de todo la pelirroja era siempre el alma de la fiesta a donde sea que ella iba, divertida, extravagante, graciosa y un poco tonta pero siempre lograba animar el ambiente con su sola presencia, un aspecto que heredó de su maestro pelirosa.

 **-Veo que ella ha adquirido la misma manía tuya de tronarse los dedos-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que veía a Nidus con una mirada amable, ella estaba consciente de que Zeth también copió la misma manía de Nidus, pero era algo más normal debido a la admiración que le tenía el pelinegro con blanco a Nidus, después de todo desde que eran niños siempre lo seguía a todas partes para entrenar.

 **-Entonces supongo que ambos tomaron una costumbre del otro-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un tanto pícara mientras que veía a Nidus con una mirada cómplice, lo cual causó que varios de los que escuchaban la conversación se confundieran a excepción de Kagura y Diana, las cuales sabían a qué se refería el pelirosa.

Nidus por su parte miraba hacia adelante con su rostro inexpresivo pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas causadas por las palabras de su maestro, esto causó que los demás alumnos sacarán sus propias conclusiones y se sorprendieran mucho, en cambio los demás magos estaban completamente confundidos por la conversación.

 **-¿Cuál es la magia de Selene, Natsu?-** , pregunto Gildarts con curiosidad e intriga por saber cuál era la magia que le permitía a la pelirroja crear esas llamas negras y los muros impenetrables mientras que miraba con una ligera sonrisa al pelirosa, él estaba alegre de que el pelirosa estuviera tan alegre en ese ambiente que creo durante estos siete años en los que no estuvieron.

 **-Eso se lo responderé yo-** , dijo Nidus con tranquilidad mientras que levantaba lentamente su mano captando la atención del ex mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el cual volteo a ver al peliblanco para obtener su tan preciada respuesta que lo tenía muy curioso, todos los demás magos de Tenrou se amontonan para también escuchar la respuesta del peliblanco.

 **-Selene es una Devil Slayer de Oscuridad, por lo tanto tiene control completo de las sombras o todo espacio en ausencia de luz-** , explicó el peliblanco con serenidad mientras que tenía los ojos enfocados en la pelirroja que estaba controlando completamente la sombra causada por la ausencia de luz solar a causa de la nube de lluvia.

 **-¡¿Q-QUEE?!-** , exclamaron varios de los magos del grupo de Tenrou mientras que veían sorprendidos a Nidus para después mirar perplejos a la pelirroja que utilizaba la oscuridad para neutralizar los ataques del pelinegro.

Era asombro pensar que había dos nuevos magos con magias Slayer en el gremio, pero no sabían exactamente qué clase de magia era la Devil Slayer, por lo que tuvieron que plantearse un poquito la pregunta para después quedarse unos segundos completamente sorprendidos.

 **-Como ya algunos creo que se han dado cuenta, la magia Devil Slayer es una magia creada para cazar demonios por lo que es una de las magias más fuertes junto con la de Dragon Slayer-** , proseguía hablando Nidus al ver las expresiones de asombro de los magos, después con tranquilidad se acomodó en su asiento para luego fijar su vista en la preciosa pelirroja que se movía con serenidad por el campo mientras que hábilmente utilizaba su magia.

 **-¡¿Pero cómo puede hacer que los sombras derritan hielo o que se endurezcan?!-** , preguntaba una sorprendida y curiosa Kana mientras que se le veía un pequeño tic de nerviosismo en el ojo izquierdo, el hecho de controlar la oscuridad podía entenderlo pero ni comprendía como una sombra puede tener temperatura o endurecerse tanto como para resistir los ataques de los incesantes ataques de Gray.

 **-La explicación de ello es más que nada científica, por lo que no le voy a dar tantas vueltas y te diré que puede controlar también la temperatura de la oscuridad y sus propiedades físicas-** , explicó Natsu respondiendo a la pregunta de la morena con una leve sonrisa mientras veía con orgullo a su alumna, está resumida explicación aclaró las dudas de todos, pero ahora tan solo estaban preocupados por si el pelinegro podría hacerle frente a tan abrumadora y poderosa magia.

 **-Ya me canse de esto cubitos-** , dijo Selene con fastidio para después sonreír levemente, después del suelo salieron varios pinchos de sombras que destruyeron completamente todos los estigmas del pelinegro, acto seguido se pudo escuchar algo proveniente del interior de la muralla de hielo de Gray.

 **-¡ARGHH!-** , grito Gray de dolor desde adentro de su muralla, después Selene sonrió en respuesta y chasqueo los dedos, causando que la muralla fuera destruida desde adentro por unas lanzas hechas de sombras, revelando a un muy herido Gray con varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo y con muchas lanzas rodeando su cuerpo inmovilizándolo.

El pelinegro tenía una mirada enojada y frustrada al encontrarse en ese estado, tenía bien claro que la pelirroja iba a ser un oponente muy fuerte cuando logro anular por primera vez sus pilares de hielo, pero pensar que se vería acorralado de esa manera por una "novata" que es alumna de su antiguo rival.

 **-¡GRAY-SAMA!-** , exclamaba una preocupada Juvia desde las gradas mientras que con sus dos manos juntas deseaba que el pelinegro ganará este combate para luego recuperarse de sus heridas, ese amor que le tenía al pelinegro lo era todo para Juvia y todo a causa de que este la "salvara" de seguir en Phamton Lord cuando ambos pelearon por primera vez.

 **-Parece que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti-** , dijo Selene con una ligera sonrisa alegre mientras que veía a la preocupada peliazul en las gradas, el pelinegro se alegró internamente por la preocupación de Juvia y se llenó de valor para no rendirse ante la pelirroja.

Gray con mucha rapidez y sin necesidad de vocalizar invoco varias lanzas que tomaron desprevenida a Selene, la cual deshizo las lanzas de sombras que retenían a Gray para convertirlas en un muro que la protegieran, Gray con velocidad al ya ser libre se escabullo con rapidez por detrás del muro de sombras para atacar a Selene.

 **-¡No creas que has ganado!-** , exclamó Gray con fuerza mientras que cargaba su puño con mucha fuerza para después dirigir su ataque al estómago de la pelirroja, el pelinegro estaba decidido a no ceder contra la alumna de Natsu.

Puede que para otros él pareciera un idiota brusco, y pueden que tengan razón, pero para él su orgullo era lo que más necesitaba, después de todo para él hace relativamente poco se enteró de que su rival desde pequeños tenía a alguien especial que proteger, era increíblemente fuerte pero siempre lo oculto y además después de 7 años se volvió el maestro del gremio, formó una feliz familia y tiene 5 alumnos que lo respetan.

¿Como él que era su rival no iba a sentir celos por lo bien que le iba a su amigo pelirosa?, si bien estaba contento de que le fuera bien él también deseaba algo parecido a lo que tenía Natsu, familia, éxito y fuerza, y para colmo no podía retar al pelirosa como antaño debido a que sabe que le va a ganar seguro, si ya de por si era fuerte cuando venció a Gildarts hace 7 años, seguramente ahora tenía bien merecido el puesto de primer mago santo.

Ahora solo tenía su orgullo como mago clase S, lo cual lo alegró cuando recibió ese título que tanto había deseado, pero cuando se da cuenta de que los 5 alumnos del pelirosa también tienen ese cargo que tantos años le costó tener a él, sintió que ya no podía perder nada más, tenía que dejar bien en claro quién debía ser mejor por lo que demostraría que por lo menos es mejor que los alumnos de su antiguo rival.

Sabía que lo que dijo en los anuncios de las batallas estuvo mal apenas lo dijo, pero solo fue por impulso y por la vanidad que lo cegaba, pero ya no podía disculparse porque si lo hacía perdería aún más esa capa de orgullo que lo mantiene adelante.

Pero ahora ya no lucharía por su orgullo, al ver la preocupación en la mirada de Juvia sintió que ya tenía a alguien especial que poder proteger, por estúpido que parezca ahora se daba cuenta que verdaderamente puede que la peliazul guste de él, hasta ese momento cada acto de amor que realizaba la peliazul en opinión de Gray era solo para molestarlo pero aun así disfrutaba de ello en pequeña medida.

Gray se alegraba internamente siempre que observaba a Juvia mirándolo entrenar y lo ignoraba porque ella se centraba en pasar desapercibida para no molestarlo, por lo que le seguía el juego y hacía como que no se percató de su presencia, ahora comprendía que el amor que decía tener la peliazul por él era genuino y por eso debía corresponderle apropiadamente, y lo haría demostrando que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger la fe que tiene ella en él.

Ahora pelearía por demostrar que puede ser capaz de defender lo que le importa, y si bien lo que protegía en un principio era su orgullo, ahora protegería las esperanzas que Juvia tenía en él y correspondería a esas esperanzas ganando su combate contra la pelirroja.

 **-Parece que ella te dio fuerzas-** , dijo Selene al ver que el pelinegro estaba a punto de atacarle, después sonrió emocionada y sin ninguna pizca de enojo mientras que se preparaba para el verdadero combate que presentaría el pelinegro, luego ella provocó que alrededor de ella y Gray se formará un domo de sombras que evitaba que los demás los vieran.

Gray término sin poder mirar nada dentro del domo que se encontraba completamente oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada pero aun así golpeo con fuerza al lugar donde debería de estar la pelirroja pero para sorpresa de él su puño nunca impacto con nada, luego de la punta superior del domo se abre un hueco que deja pasar un poco de luz revelando así lo que pasó.

Cuando se fija en su mano ve que atravesó el estómago de la pelirroja que lo veía con una alegre sonrisa, pero su mano esta estaba hundida en las sombras que habían envuelto la zona de impacto, luego vio que de alguna parte del domo de sombras que había formado Selene salió su propio puño golpeándolo en su cara.

 **-Muy buen ataque, pero espero que puedas darme más emoción-** , dijo la pelirroja con alegría y una mirada retadora para acto seguido despejar completamente el domo dejando ver a un golpeado Gray y a una ilesa Selene parados en medio del campo, luego Gray con velocidad se aleja unos metros para después sonreír levemente a la alumna de Natsu.

 **-Parece que voy a tener que esforzarme más-** , dijo Gray con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada mientras que dejaba de lado su orgullo y se centraba en la pelea, justamente igual a cuando luchaba con Natsu antes, por lo cual se dejó llevar no sin antes mirar a Juvia para dedicarle un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa agradecida, lo cual causó que gran parte de la preocupación de Juvia desapareciera y que en su lugar la invadiera una gran alegría.

 **-Ahora prepárate para la verdadera pelea-** , dijo Selene con una sonrisa igual de desafiante que la del pelinegro para después crear atrás de ella una gran cantidad de lanzas hechas de sombras, luego Gray se posicionó pero no para atacar sino para defenderse mientras que se acomodaba para recibir todos los ataques, causando que todos se preguntaran que estaba haciendo.

 **-Primero tengo que quitarte tu ventaja, por lo que atácame mientras puedas-** , dijo Gray sin quitar su sonrisa desafiante mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se formaba una pequeña capa de hielo que lo protegería un poco más de los ataques de Selene.

Acto seguido la pelirroja entró en su verdadera naturaleza y sonrió con emoción para luego atacar con sus lanzas el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras que con algunas sombras derretía lentamente la capa de hielo que protegía a Gray, las lanzas impactaron como golpes el cuerpo de Gray pero no lograban rasguñarle debido a la capa de hielo que lo protegía.

Todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou que estaban en las gradas veían con preocupación el estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro, acorralado y defendiéndose como puede de los incesantes ataques de la pelirroja mientras que parecía estar diciendo algo es voz baja.

Varios querían detener la pelea pero sabían que Gray estaría muy furioso si lo hacían, además de que primero tendrían que pasar por encima de Natsu por lo cual cedieron en su deseo, Juvia en cambio se mantenía atenta a la batalla con una expresión calmada debido a que confiaba en que Gray tuviera un plan.

 **-¿Por qué Selene no invoca sus hechizos vocalizándolos?-** , pregunto Makarov con intriga y confusión mientras que volteaba a ver a Natsu, los demás magos que tenían la misma duda se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta del pelirosa.

 **-Eso es porque le enseñe a hacerlo durante su entrenamiento, si vocalizaba sus hechizos de sombras en voz alta sus adversarios sabrían que ataque va a efectuar, por lo que le es mucho más útil controlarlos en silencio-** , respondió el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras que le sonreía levemente al pequeño anciano que lo veía un poco perplejo, no esperaba que Natsu le enseñara algo tan difícil a su alumna, también eso significaba que el pelirosa podía hacer lo mismo por lo que varios se sorprendieron.

 **-¿T-Tu también puedes?-** , pregunto Lissana con intriga y un poco sorprendida mientras que miraba atenta al pelirosa para escuchar su respuesta, el pelirosa volteo a verla para luego asentir con una leve sonrisa la cual despejó las dudas de los demás magos.

 **-¡ICE MAKE: TORRE DE BABEL!-** , exclamó Gray con fuerza para después invocar un gran pilar de hielo que aumentó su tamaño mientras que crecía y crecía en dirección hacia el cielo, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a varios mientras que algunos como Natsu ya sabían que es lo que tenía planeado su antiguo rival.

Selene no se distrajo y siguió atacando al pelinegro mientras que ubicaba algunas sombras para que quemaran la base de ese gran pilar que alguna intención oculta debía tener, pero Gray evitó que lo quemaran congelando todo el suelo alrededor del pilar mientras que endurecía la base con más hielo evitando de esta forma que lo derritiera con facilidad.

Se estaba quedando sin magia debido al gasto de crear tantos estigmas mágicos anteriormente, crear la capa de hielo que lo protegía y el gasto que suponía el crear eso inmenso pilar que seguía aumentando su altura hasta casi llegar a la nube de lluvia que evitaba pasar la luz del sol.

 **-¿Piensas que no me di cuenta de que puedes controlar las sombras?-** , pregunto el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa cansada mientras que veía de una manera desafiante a la pelirroja, la cual se sorprendió por la acertada deducción del pelinegro, aunque era lógico si pensaba que formó un domo de sombras y las utilizo para devolverle su propio golpe a Gray.

 **-También me di cuenta de que desde que tienes esa nube cubriendo el sol tienes más cantidad de sombras que utilizar, por lo que primero te quitare eso-** , dijo Gray para después dejar su posición defensiva para después tomar una de las lanzas de sombras de la pelirroja con sus manos desnudas, cosa que le quemo la mano pero ignoro el dolor para mirar de manera poderosa y alegre a Selene.

 **-¡DESPEJE GLACIAR!-** , gritó con fuerza el pelinegro mientras miraba la punta del pilar de hielo en el cielo, causando que la punta del pilar explotara creando una gran onda expansiva de aire frío que disipó la nube gris que evitaba que la luz del sol llegará al campo de batalla.

Esto causó que todas las sombras que la pelirroja utilizaba desaparecieran completamente dejando solo una que era la que ella estaba utilizando para defenderse en caso de emergencia, las acciones del mago pelinegro sorprendieron a casi todos los presentes incluyendo a Selene, la cual sabía que debía cuidarse de ese pilar pero aun así no pudo derretirlo a tiempo.

 **-Ahora creo que vas a tener que luchar solo con tu sombra, debido a que ya no tengo magia para más hechizos-** , dijo Gray con notorio cansancio en su voz y veía con dificultad a la pelirroja mientras que poco a poco la capa de hielo que tenia se iba resquebrajando para luego caerse.

Selene estaba sorprendida por el ingenio y el valor que mostraba el pelinegro, tenía varias heridas y cortes alrededor de su cuerpo que si no eran tratadas rápido serían perjudiciales pero él aun así se mantenía de pie y con una leve sonrisa mientras la miraba determinado a ganar.

 **-Lo has hecho muy bien hielitos, pero creo que se te olvida que hay más sombras aquí que la mía-** , dijo Selene con una leve sonrisa y con más tranquilidad mientras que causaba que las sombras de todos los magos en las gradas se transformaran en lanzas con puntas puntiagudas.

Esto causo que todos se sorprendieran ante el poder que aun parecía mostrar la pelirroja a pesar de no tener la sombra de la nube apoyándola, el pelinegro en cambio no se intimidó y se emocionó más aún al ver que la batalla se iba a poner muy interesante, Natsu al ver la magia de Selene rio ligeramente atrayendo la atención de todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou.

 **-Jeje, Menos mal que le enseñe que las sombras están en todas partes, porque si no ella solo utilizaría su propia sombra-** , dijo el pelirosa con una mirada contenta y una leve sonrisa recuperándose de la risa mientras que recordaba lo despistada que era Selene con respecto a su magia y la baja creatividad de ella tenía con respecto a esta, al oírlo Diana, Kagura, Thria y Nidus asintieron recordando la cantidad de desastres que causó la pelirroja al no saber utilizar su magia con inteligencia.

Gray se encontraba parado con dificultad en medio del campo mientras que observaba que a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de lanzas que estaban preparadas para ser lanzadas, a él no le quedaban fuerzas para invocar alguna otra estructura de hielo y apenas podía moverse lo suficiente como para darle unos golpes a la pelirroja pero si algo era seguro es que parecía el final de la batalla, pero antes de que iniciara la acción se observó que en las gradas se paraba una peliazul con ligeras lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos mientras que se preparaba para gritar.

 **-¡JUVIA CREE EN USTED GRAY-SAMA, NO SE RINDA!-** , grito Juvia con fuerza y desesperación mientras que veía al pelinegro que tanto amaba tan herido y lastimado, lo único que quería en ese momento era interrumpir la batalla pero sabía que si lo hacía solo causaría que Gray se enojara por lo que lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Gray al escuchar a la peliazul que quería se sintió con fuerzas nuevamente, no con fuerza mágica sino con fuerza para terminar esa pelea como debía de terminar, con su determinación clara y grabada en la mente de todos los presentes, Gray miró a Juvia con cariño para después mover sus labios sin pronunciar ninguna palabra pero diciendo algo que solo Juvia pudo entender, "Te-quiero-juvia".

Por mucha pena que le dé a Gray decir eso de esa forma y en esa situación, se sintió con el valor suficiente para decírselo solo a ella, Juvia por su parte se quedó petrificada en el mismo lugar donde estaba, no podía creer que Gray le dijera esas palabras y menos aún creía que todo era real en ese momento, acto seguido se desmayó de la felicidad mientras que tenía unos corazones en sus ojos y una sonrisa boba en su cara.

 **-Ven de una vez-** , dijo Gray manteniendo su sonrisa desafiante con dificultad mientras que le hacía una seña de provocación a la pelirroja, la cual respondió con una sonrisa emocionada y un asentimiento, luego chasqueo los dedos causando que todas las lanzas salieran disparadas en dirección al herido pelinegro.

Gray con una sonrisa empezó a correr en dirección a la pelirroja mientras que con dificultad evitaba parte de las lanzas que le llegaban de frente, pero aun así no podía evitar las que venían desde atrás por lo que sufría varios cortes nuevos que lo debilitaban más, Selene no podía creer el aguante que demostraba el pelinegro por ganar el combate pero ciertamente era de admirar su determinación y persistencia a pesar de estar prácticamente derrotado.

A tan solo un metro de distancia de Selene, Gray cargo su puño derecho nuevamente para después abalanzarse para dar el último golpe que podría dar en esa pelea, Selene comprendía que el pelinegro demostraba esa fortaleza por unas razones muy profundas que eran muy importantes para él, por lo que no evitó el ataque y recibió el puño de Gray en su mejilla mandándola unos metros atrás pero sin perder la compostura.

No estaba tan herida debido a que Natsu también les fortaleció su resistencia física a cada uno pero ciertamente pudo sentir en ese golpe todo el peso y la determinación con la que cargaba el pelinegro, por lo que se limpió ligeramente la mejilla para después mirar al cansado pelinegro con alegría.

 **-¡Una vez te hagas más fuerte tengamos otro combate, de verdad que eres justamente como Natsu-Sensei nos contó!-** , dijo una alegre y optimista Selene mientras que le sonreía a un herido y cansado Gray, el cual sonrió levemente y con cansancio mientras que se preparaba para ceder ante sus heridas.

 **-Con gusto-** , dijo Gray con emoción y satisfacción al haberlo dado todo en su pelea, la pelea se puso aún más emocionante para el pelinegro cuando noto que la actitud alegre e impulsiva de Natsu se reflejaba en la pelirroja, por lo que de cierta manera ahora tendría un nuevo rival, luego Gray cayó al suelo desmayado por el cansancio y las heridas, acto seguido Wendy se paró nuevamente de su asiento con preocupación para luego ir a atender al pelinegro.

Al ver que Gray cayo todas las gradas se llenaron de un súbito silencio mientras que Selene se acercaba a la pequeña peliazul para luego poner una mano en el hombro de la Dragon Slayer, después le dejó una regulada cantidad de magia para que ella pudiera curar bien las heridas de Gray, luego con lentitud se dirigió al medio del campo para mirar a todos los espectadores de la pelea.

 **-¡QUIERO OIR SUS APLAUSOS!-** , grito la pelirroja mientras que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quería oír sonoramente los aplausos del público que presenciaron la batalla, no por su victoria sino por la fantástica demostración que había hecho el pelinegro, luego de oír esas palabras todos en las gradas empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear con fuerza por el gran espectáculo que pudieron ver.

Los magos de Tenrou aplaudían igualmente pero aun así no podían sacar de sus mentes el hecho de que su amigo pelinegro había perdido, ahora solo quedaba esforzarse para vencer a los oponentes que quedan sin confiarse en lo absoluto, ya fueron testigos de que los alumnos de Natsu eran monstruosamente fuertes por lo que deberían darlo todo para ganar.

Natsu con una ligera sonrisa se paró de su asiento para luego dirigirse al centro del campo para tomar la mano de Selene y levantarla al aire, **-¡LA GANADORA DEL COMBATE ES SELENE GRANBLOOD!-** , exclamó con fuerza mientras que él al igual que Selene mostraban unas brillantes y despampanantes sonrisas que solo animaron más al público.

 **-Eso es lo que debiste de decir en el anterior combate-** , dijo Kagura a modo de reproche a la maestra Diana mientras que esta se rascaba la nuca un poco apenada, lo había olvidado completamente debido a que desde hace años no supervisaba una batalla.

Juvia una vez que se despertó fue inmediatamente junto a Wendy para tratar de ayudar en algo, a lo cual Wendy le cuenta que no debe de hacer nada porque Selene le dio magia suficiente para sanar a Gray, a lo cual Juvia se alegra y agradece mentalmente a la pelirroja por el gesto.

 **-¡Selene es muy fuerte!-** , dijo Zoe con un tono infantil y una sonrisa inocente mientras que se bajaba del regazo de Kagura para luego ir corriendo a abrazar las piernas de Selene, la cual sonrió alegre para luego levantar a la pequeña pelirosa por el aire mientras que Natsu solo veía la escena con una sonrisa paterna.

 **-¡Gracias Zoe, me volveré más fuerte para protegerte, está bien?!-** , exclamó la pelirroja con emoción y en un tono muy alegre mientras que seguía con la pequeña Zoe en sus brazos, a lo cual la pelirosa respondió con un asentimiento y una risa infantil y dulce.

Luego Natsu y Selene con Zoe en sus brazos se dirigieron a sus asientos con unas expresiones felices mientras que los demás los esperaban para felicitar a la pelirroja por su victoria, una vez allí Natsu tomo a Zoe y volvió a sentarse junto a Kagura.

 **-Lo hiciste muy bien-** , dijo Thria con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que le hacía un espacio a su amiga para que esta se sentara en medio de ella y Nidus, el cual seguía con su inexpresiva cara mientras que parecía estar particularmente atento a Selene.

 **-¿Te entretuvo el combate?-** , pregunto Yui con una leve sonrisa al ya conocer la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras que la miraba con felicidad y se arrimaba un poco para que hubiera más espacio para la pelirroja, luego por accidente hizo contacto con Zeth que estaba al lado suyo pero Yui con molestia no lo volteo a ver, a lo cual el pelinegro con blanco se confunde por la extraña actitud de la peliverde.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , responde Selene muy emocionada y satisfecha mientras que veía contenta a su amiga peliverde, estaba alegre por entender bien el comportamiento del pelinegro durante el combate, aunque en un principio sabía gracias a Natsu que Gray era impulsivo y brusco, ella se hizo la ofendida por su comentario para justificar de alguna forma lo sádica que podría ser en el combate.

Selene solo quería arrinconar al pelinegro para ver si su ego era lo único que lo mantenía luchando, durante la pelea se pudo dar cuenta de que el ego para el pelinegro era lo único que le quedaba y que por lo tanto se comportaba de manera vanidosa para defenderlo, pero después noto que Gray se dio cuenta de las esperanzas depositadas en él por la preocupada Juvia, por lo que dejó de lado su orgullo y solo se centró en disfrutar el combate y en corresponder a la preocupación de la peliazul.

 **-Muy bien hecho-** , dijo Nidus con serenidad mientras que tomaba la mano de Selene para después apretarla un poco, causando que la pelirroja se sonrojara y correspondiera al tacto del peliblanco, estaba ahora más feliz por haber ganado el combate por el hecho de recibir esa pequeña recompensa del peliblanco.

 **-G-Gracias-** , dijo una avergonzada y sonrojada Selene mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia abajo por la pena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no quería que los demás vieran su fuerte sonrojo ni su expresión apenada pero fallo inútilmente debido a que absolutamente todos podían ver fácilmente qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero de la nada su atención fue tomada por Natsu, el cual se paró para mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa serena.

 **-El siguiente combate es el de Mirajane y Thria, por lo que vayan preparándose para ir al campo-** , dijo el pelirosa con tranquilidad mientras que miraba respectivamente a la peliblanca y después a su alumna pelinegra, luego recibió el asentimiento de ambas para después observar cómo ambas se pararon de sus lugares para ir recibiendo los ánimos de sus amigos.

 **-Te deseo buena suerte Mira, ya sabes que no debes confiarte contra ella-** , dijo Lucy con una ligera sonrisa mientras que mantenía una mirada un tanto preocupada a la peliblanca, la cual solo asintió con su típica sonrisa mientras que con su mano le daba un pulgar en alto a la rubia en señal de que estaría bien.

 **-De verdad no te confíes y tómatela en serio-** , decía Lissana un poco preocupada por su hermana mientras que la tomaba por las manos, Mirajane esta vez con una mirada amable asintió a su hermana pequeña para luego darle un pequeño abrazo.

 **-¡No se preocupen por mí, voy a ganar pase lo que pase!-** , dijo Mirajane con determinación y una sonrisa mientras que tomaba de los hombros a su hermanita, esto causó que varios empezaran a animarla mientras que Elfman gritaba "¡ESO ES DE HOMBRES!", luego Mirajane con ánimos y el apoyo se empezó a dirigir al campo, pero antes de que se fuera vio que Gajeel ya estaba despertando.

Apenas se levantó el pelinegro fue abrazado cariñosamente por una aliviada Levy que pensaba que Gajeel estaba en un peor estado y que iba a tardar más en despertar, el pelinegro solo le devolvió el abrazo con más suavidad mientras que sonreí de lado para después regocijarse con un *Geje*.

 **-Al parecer Zeth me venció eh?-** , dijo Gajeel con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que con una mano se rascaba la cabeza adolorido por el duro combate que tuvo contra el alumno de Natsu, el cual era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

 **-Aun así lo hiciste muy bien, diste lo mejor de ti-** , dijo Levy con amabilidad mientras que no se despegaba del abrazo que le estaba dando al pelinegro, esto causó que Gajeel se animará por las palabras de Levy y se incorporó en su asiento.

 **-¡Muchas gracias enana, pero la próxima vez seré yo quien gane!-** , dijo Gajeel de manera desafiante y choca sus puños produciendo un *CLINK* mientras que miraba a Zeth, el cual se percató de que Gajeel se despertó y se quedó viéndolo con una leve sonrisa de lado, Levy en respuesta a la optimista actitud del pelinegro solo sonrió y asintió.

 **-¿Y qué me perdí?-** , pregunto el pelinegro mientras que se acomodaba con más calma en su asiento, luego volteaba a ver a todos a su alrededor de manera intrigada para después notar que a unos puestos suyo estaba Gray inconsciente y con varias heridas que se estaban curando gracias a Wendy mientras que al lado suyo estaba una Juvia con cara de pura felicidad.

 **-Entonces a cerebro de Iceberg le paso igual que a mí-** , se auto respondió el pelinegro con una voz un tanto desilusionada mientras que veía con una gota de sudor el hecho de que Juvia aun estando inconsciente estaba aferrada a Gray con una sonrisa pervertida, dificultándole así mucho el trabajo a Wendy, la cual con ayuda de Charle trataban de despegarla de Gray.

 **-¡Sí, pero eso no pasara con Mira, ella va a ir con todo sin confiarse!-** , dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa y mucho entusiasmo mientras que deposita toda su fe en la peliblanca que pronto lucharía, ella respondió con un asentimiento decidido para luego ir en dirección al campo de batalla.

Happy podría estar con Zoe, Natsu y Kagura pero por estos momentos sabía que debía apoyar a sus amigos antes que a los alumnos de Natsu, aunque si alguno de ellos le ofreciera pescado, las cosas serían muy diferentes en cuanto a quién apoyaría el gato azul.

 **-¡Buena suerte Thria, creemos en ti!-** , exclamó Zeth un poco emocionado mientras que miraba alegre a su amiga, la cual respondió con un asentimiento sereno y luego le dio una leve sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el pelinegro con blanco, esta acción solo irrito un poco más a Yui por alguna razón y ella le dio un fuerte codazo en la costilla a Zeth, el cual al recibir el golpe se retorció de dolor en su asiento mientras que no sabía el porqué del golpe.

Natsu y Kagura veían esto de una manera picara y malvada mientras que Selene reía a carcajadas por la escena, luego le dio un pulgar en alto a la pelinegra para apoyarla, a lo cual Thria responde con uno con más calma mientras que le sonríe levemente a su amiga pelirroja.

 **-Da lo mejor de ti-** , dijo Nidus con tranquilidad mientras que veía de manera amable a su amiga, la cual asintió con determinación para luego ver a Kagura y Natsu y hacer una reverencia educada en señal de respeto, algo así como si estuviera diciendo que los enorgullecerá aunque ellos ya sabían eso, luego vio que la pequeña Zoe en brazos de su padre le levanta el pulgar con una dulce sonrisa, a lo cual Thria sonrió con más alegría y luego se va al campo con el apoyo de sus amigos y maestro.

Esta vez quien se paraba de su asiento era Kagura, la cual ya no podía contar con la maestra Diana para que fuera a presentar el combate sin que tuviera que coquetear con Natsu, para su sorpresa una vez que estaba llegando al medio del campo observó que Diana estaba extremadamente cerca del pelirosa mientras que ponía la palma de su mano en el pecho de él de manera seductora.

Natsu estaba increíblemente nervioso por las acciones de la pelinegra pero no podía echarse para atrás debido a que sentía un atemorizante aura de ira que parecía provenir de Erza, Lissana, Kana y Lucy, también sentía en menor medida una pequeña aura de celos por parte de Gildarts y Makarov por su cercanía con la hermosa maestra de Mermaid Heels, la cual aunque hayan pasado 7 años parecía aún en sus 24 años de edad.

Zoe que estaba en el regazo de su padre trataba de alejar a la pelinegra mientras decía de manera infantil y dulce "¡Papi es solo de mi Mami!", cosa que le pareció tierno al resto de chicas que no liberaron esa aura de celos e ira, las cuales soltaron al unísono un gran "Aaahmm" por la dulce e inocente actitud de la pelirosa.

Kagura una vez vio la actitud atrevida de su maestra activo un círculo mágico en la ropa de Diana para luego desaparecer la gravedad en ella, cosa que causo que la pelinegra empezara a flotar levemente hasta que terminó a unos 4 metros de altura de las gradas mientras que sonreía con una gota de sudor debido a lo mal que se tomaba la competencia la pelimorada.

 **-¡PREPÁRENSE PORQUE ESTA SERÁ LA TERCERA BATALLA ENTRE LOS MAGOS CLASE S!-** , exclamaba Kagura con emoción y una sonrisa mientras que levantaba ambas manos alegrando así al público.

 **-¡TENEMOS DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS VIEJOS CLASE S, A MIRAJANE STRAUSS CONOCIDA TAMBIÉN COMO "LA DEMONIO"!-** , exclamó Kagura mientras que señalaba con su mano izquierda a la peliblanca, la cual se sorprendió debido a que no había escuchado su alias en varios años desde que dejó de hacer misiones, seguramente que Natsu les notificó de todo eso por lo que se irrito un poco.

 **-Y DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS MAGOS CLASE S, ESTÁ THRIA FREINER!-** , prosiguió la pelimorada mientras que con una sonrisa miraba a la pelinegra que para ella era como una hija o algo parecido, Thria en respuesta le dio una leve sonrisa a la pelimorada para luego poner una expresión emocionada mientras miraba a la peliblanca que tenía a unos metros de distancia.

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , exclamo la pelimorada para después volver a su asiento con serenidad y una leve sonrisa, una vez al estar sentada al lado de su esposo pelirosa y su hija, desactivo la magia que tenía en la maestra Diana.

Causando que esta cayera repentinamente a las gradas, pero Diana previno eso y cayó con sutileza y elegancia para después volver a su asiento con fastidio al ser recibida por una Kagura con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que tenía un brazo de Natsu entrelazado entre sus brazos estrujandolo contra sus pechos de manera posesiva, lo cual avergonzaba mucho al pelirosa por ser observados por todos los demás.

Al oír el comienzo del combate Mirajane activo su forma Satan Soul para combatir contra la pelinegra que se posiciono para el combate mientras que tenía una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, Mirajane por su parte cambió su usual expresión de serenidad a una desafiante y sádica esperando comenzar la pelea.

Luego Thria con velocidad arremetió contra la peliblanca mientras que imbuye sus brazos en un aura negra con morado que parecía soltar pequeñas gotas de un líquido del mismo color, antes de que Mirajane pudiera reaccionar ante la velocidad de Thria, recibió un golpe en su estómago que causó que escupiera saliva y saliera volando por los aires hasta caer a unos tantos metros de distancia.

Esto causo que todos los magos del grupo de Tenrou se sorprendieran por la asombrosa velocidad que mostró la pelinegra para atacar a Mirajane, esta vez cada uno estaba completamente expectante ante el curso que tomaría el combate, después de todo la peliblanca era una maga clase S desde pequeña por lo que si perdía significaría que efectivamente los alumnos de Natsu eran mejores.

Mirajane que aún estaba sorprendida por el veloz ataque se estaba parando del suelo mientras que tenía su mano derecha en la zona del estómago donde le pego Thria, el ataque fue extremadamente más fuerte que como lo había imaginado que seria, pero aun así gracias a que estaba transformada podía tolerar el dolor del golpe.

 **-Siento ser tan brusca, pero a diferencia de mis amigos a mí me gusta ir con todo al principio-** , dijo Thria con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que estaba posicionada para volver a atacar en cualquier momento, pero aun así espero hasta que la peliblanca se parara para que se pusiera en guardia con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-No te preocupes, solo me tomaste desprevenida, eso no volverá a pasar-** , decía Mirajane mientras miraba a la pelinegra con intensidad y determinación por ganar el combate, desde hace mucho no peleaba pero aun así era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder mantener un combate serio contra Erza.

 **-Te lo diré de una vez, mi magia es la de Devil Slayer del agua, por lo que tengo una magia hecha especialmente para derrotar a tu magia Satan Soul-** , dijo la alumna de Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que de sus manos formaba unas esferas liquidas de color negro con morado que parecían levitar sobre sus manos, esto sorprendió en gran medida a la peliblanca y a todos los magos de Tenrou que lograron escuchar a la pelinegra.

 **-¡¿Q-Quee?!-** , exclamó Mirajane completamente sorprendida por la revelación de la pelinegra con respecto a su magia, los demás magos estaban igual de sorprendidos que la peliblanca y ella se les adelantó en exclamar la pregunta, ahora sí que si la peliblanca estaría en problemas si no iba con todo contra la alumna de Natsu.

 **-Siempre va directo al punto-** , decía Nidus con serenidad mientras que tenía ambos brazos cruzados mientras veía a su amiga actuar como siempre, luego los demás alumnos asentían concordando con el peliblanco, desde pequeños la pelinegra siempre fue directa y nunca se contenía en una batalla por lo cual era increíblemente "difícil" tener un combate de "practica" con ella.

 **-También es bueno que sea así si lo piensas bien, de esta manera puede terminar el combate antes de que las cosas se pongan algo peligrosas-** , dijo Kagura con una mirada serena mientras que veía a Thria en posición de batalla, ella esperaba que la peliblanca se preparara para dar pelea por lo que no estaba atacándola con toda su fuerza aunque así lo pareciera.

 **-Agradezco la información, pero eso no cambia nada si al final evito tus ataques-** , respondió Mirajane de manera desafiante mientras que se posiciona para pelear con la pelinegra, la cual sonrió ante la idea de la peliblanca para después aumentar su poder mágico en señal de que el combate iba a iniciar.

 **-¡Esa es la actitud!-** , exclamo la pelinegra para luego imbuir también sus piernas en ese aura oscura que soltaba pequeñas gotas de líquido de colores morados.

Después la pelinegra con mucha velocidad aparecía delante de la peliblanca, la cual se cubrió esperando el golpe por el frente pero Thria le da una patada lateral que manda a Mirajane a unos tantos metros, pero Mirajane en el aire recupera el equilibrio y comienza a volar para evitar estar a merced de la pelinegra en tierra.

 **-¡ESFERA DEMONÍACA!-** , exclama Mirajane con fuerza y un poco de dolor por la patada para luego apuntar con su palma izquierda a Thria para luego liberar una gran esfera de energía demoniaca que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la pelinegra, la cual esperaba el ataque con tranquilidad.

 **-¡GOTAS OSCURAS!-** , exclamó Thria con la misma intensidad que la peliblanca mientras extendía sus manos ampliamente y tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, luego del suelo comenzó a emerger un estigma mágico de color morado del cual empezaba a salir el mismo líquido que soltaba Thria.

Lo único que salió del estigma era un pequeño charco de ese líquido negro, lo cual fue una decepción para Mirajane que esperaba algo más, el ataque de Mirajane estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de impactar con la cara de Thria, la cual no se movió de su posición mientras tenía una cara confiada.

Luego en milésimas de segundos se visualizó que del charco del líquido negro salió un gran torrente de pequeñas esferas negras que atravesaron el ataque de Mirajane y absorbieron la energía que este contenía, de esta manera Thria anuló completamente el hechizo de la peliblanca la cual se quedó atónita ante ese hecho.

 **-No esperabas que recibiera el ataque sin un plan, ¿verdad?-** , decía Thria con una sonrisa serena mientras que miraba atentamente a Mirajane, la cual recuperó la compostura y se elevó varios metros del suelo para luego levantar ambas manos para crear un nuevo hechizo.

 **-¡PURGACIÓN OSCURA!-** , grito Mirajane desde lo alto mientras que de sus palmas se empezaba a formar una gran esfera de energía demoniaca que triplicaba en tamaño a la peliblanca, luego de unos segundos lanzó su ataque en dirección a la pelinegra que lo esperaba en posición de batalla.

Thria cerró los ojos tranquilamente mientras se estaba concentrando para luego hacer que de su espalda se creen dos grandes alas hechas del líquido negro que utilizaba ella, esto sorprendió muchísimo a la peliblanca y a los magos de Tenrou, luego observaron que la pelinegra tomo impulso del suelo y salto en dirección al ataque de Mirajane.

En el aire Thria aumento el agua negra en sus manos para luego juntar ambas creando una gran masa de agua que cubría sus brazos, luego con sus alas empezó a dar vueltas en forma de vértice mientras que levantaba sus manos en dirección a l ataque de la peliblanca, de este modo la silueta de la pelinegra se asemejo más a un taladro de colores oscuros que volaba a alta velocidad dispuesta a atravesar el ataque de Mirajane.

 **-¡LANZA DE AGUA MALDITA!-** , exclamó Thria con fuerza para después atravesar el gigante ataque como si una bala atravesar papel, esto causó que el ataque explotara a medio camino del suelo y despidiera una fuerte corriente de aire que fastidio un poco a los espectadores de abajo.

Thria una vez atravesó el ataque no se detuvo e iba directo a por Mirajane, la cual con rapidez empezó a lanzar varias esferas pequeñas que eran increíblemente veloces en dirección a la pelinegra, pero para su desgracia todos sus ataques sufrían el mismo destino al ser fácilmente atravesado o destruidos por la fuerza de Thria.

Sin tiempo para huir Mirajane se cubría con ambos brazos mientras que fortalecía su abdomen y sus brazos para resistir cualquier ataque, a tan solo unos metros del impacto Thria separó los brazos con el agua en forma de cuchillas de manera diagonal como haciendo una X, haciendo que Mirajane con mucho esfuerzo resistiera el ser cortada superficialmente pero no el impacto, el cual la mando volando unos metros más arriba.

 **-Creo que deberíamos bajar, el público no podrá ver nada si seguimos subiendo-** , dijo Thria de manera tranquila y completamente relajada mientras que le daba la espalda a Mirajane para después descender al suelo del campo, la peliblanca por su parte se irrito por eso pero obedeció de mala gana para después empezar a descender.

Una vez en el suelo Thria desapareció sus alas para luego volver a reforzar sus brazos y piernas con agua, por extraño que parezca el agua que utilizaba la pelinegra no mojaba su ropa, lo cual fue una completa decepción para varios hombres que esperaban que la batalla se pusiera más interesante.

Una vez que Mirajane casi llegara al suelo recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que fue propinado por Thria, la cual empezaría a atacar a la peliblanca sin cesar, Mirajane con esfuerzo logro recomponerse pero no pudo evitar la gran cantidad de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que le daba la pelinegra, los golpes de ella eran demasiado dolorosos para ser golpes normales y esto causó que con cada golpe o patada que Mirajane recibió soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

 **-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!-** , pregunto Gajeel con intriga y sorpresa en su tono mientras que veía con ojos exaltados la paliza que estaba recibiendo su amiga peliblanca, ella se encontraba contra las cuerdas por tan solo una serie de golpes de la pelinegra.

 **-Lo que pasa es que el agua de Devil Slayer que utiliza Thria es muy efectiva contra demonios-** , dijo Yui con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba al grupo de Tenrou con serenidad, esto causo que todos comprendieran el gran aprieto en el que se encontraba su amiga si no lograba evadir esa agua negra.

Mirajane mientras se cubría como podía de los incesantes, potentes y precisos ataques de Thria, estaba pensando que necesitaba para ganar, ¿Velocidad?, ¿Fuerza?, ¿Poder?, ¿pero para que quería ganar?, ¿Qué ganaba con obtener la victoria?, simplemente el saber que logro vencer a la alumna de Natsu…, es cierto, Natsu.

El objetivo de la peliblanca era demostrarle a Natsu que ella también era fuerte, que ella podía sorprenderlo, que por muy pequeña que fuera la posibilidad ella también podría estar a su lado si era merecedora de eso, lógicamente si demostraba ser merecedora, y lo haría derrotando a su alumna frente a él para captar su atención y su apoyo.

Esto causo que Mirajane se llenará de fuerza y valor y desvió un ataque de Thria para luego darle un potente golpe en el abdomen a la pelinegra, lo cual le dio tiempo a Mirajane para que tomara distancia de Thria para prepararse para devolver todo el daño sufrido, Thria por su parte no estaba especialmente herida, solo recuperó la compostura para luego ver a la peliblanca con una tenue sonrisa.

 **-Ahora creo que debería devolver los golpes-** , decía Mirajane con una sonrisa decidida y desafiante mientras que miraba con autoridad a Thria, la cual no se intimido y sonrió levemente para después romper su guardia y pararse de manera despreocupada demostrando que no tenía miedo.

 **-Inténtalo si puedes, pero honestamente dudo que puedas-** , dijo Thria con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que miraba de reojo a la peliblanca y hablaba con un tono burlón que solo aumentó la ira de Mirajane, la cual aumentó su fuerza mágica a niveles altísimos, pero para Thria no era nada en comparación con su maestro pelirosa.

 **-¡SATAN SOUL: HALPHAS!-** , exclamó Mirajane para luego ser cubierta por una poderosa aura demoniaca que la cubría completamente mientras que la presión mágico expulsaba mucho viento para ver a la peliblanca, Thria solo se quedó inmóvil en el lugar esperando hasta que la peliblanca atacara.

Luego en fracción de segundos Mirajane salió volando a gran velocidad en dirección a la pelinegra, la cual la espero con sus brazos imbuidos en agua oscura para después desencadenar un despliegue de golpes y patadas que se encontraban y producían fuertes ráfagas de aire en todo el campo.

La batalla se estaba llevando a un ritmo muy veloz, Mirajane tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara debido a que pensaba que ahora ya estaban parejas en cuanto a poder, Thria en cambio la veía con una leve sonrisa desafiante mientras que esquivaba algunos golpes para lanzar otros cuantos.

 **-¡POSESIÓN INFERNAL!-** , exclamó Mirajane con fuerza para después aumentar considerablemente su velocidad y su fuerza, de manera que ahora era ella quien llevaba el control del combate, los magos de Tenrou veían esto con esperanzas mientras que apoyaban a su amiga que estaba ganando la pelea.

 **-De verdad que se dejan llevar con facilidad-** , decía Thria con tranquilidad mientras que ahora solo evitaba los golpes de Mirajane con suma facilidad, cosa que descolocó a la peliblanca y a sus amigos, los cuales se volvían a preocupar por qué curso tomaría la batalla ahora.

 **-¡SUNAMI DEL ABISMO!-** , exclamó la alumna de Natsu para después crear de sus manos una cantidad inmensa de agua que golpeo a Mirajane lanzándola contra el piso, el líquido la quemaba como ácido y terminó desgarrando su atuendo y dañando notablemente sus alas, todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella por el mal estado en el que se encontraba pero aun así ella se paró con dificultad mientras veía furiosa a Thria.

 **-Me estas empezando a molestar-** , dijo Mirajane notablemente molesta mientras que miraba muy furiosa a la pelinegra, no importa que tanto aumente su poder siempre ella estaba por encima, era extremadamente frustrante el ver que no le ha devuelto los daños que había mencionado antes por lo que se irrito aún más.

 **-Me parece que hay algo que te impide ir con todo, hasta que decidas ir en serio tendré que darte un motivo-** , decía Thria con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa para después atacar con sus manos desnudas y sin magia a la peliblanca, la cual a pesar de que no era atacada con el agua de Devil Slayer podía sentir claramente la potencia de los golpes de la pelinegra.

Mirajane se vio sometida completamente ante los ataques de Thria, recibía sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza golpes en el estómago que la hacían escupir sangre y también fuertes patadas en sus costillas que seguramente dejarían muchísimo dolor al día siguiente.

Los magos de Tenrou no podían seguir viendo eso, estaban todos y cada uno a punto de reclamarle al pelirosa que acabara con la pelea, pero para sorpresa de todos menos de los alumnos y Kagura, Natsu se había parado de su asiento con preocupación para luego darle a Zoe a Kagura, luego ubico sus manos alrededor de su boca.

 **-¡VAMOS MIRA, TU PUEDES!-** , gritó el pelirosa con fuerza y dando ánimos a la peliblanca, esto sorprendió muchísimo a los magos de Tenrou que no esperaban que Natsu apoyara a la peliblanca si estaba combatiendo contra su propia alumna.

Al escuchar el grito de Natsu Mirajane se llenó nuevamente de fuerzas y alegría cuando escucho que el hombre que amaba la estaba animando, aún si combatía contra su alumna la estaba animando para que ganara, esto provocó que la expresión de Mirajane se vuelva serena y con un aire de felicidad, lo cual sorprendió a Thria por el cambio de la actitud de la peliblanca, analizo un poco y descubrió que era lo que le pasaba a Mirajane, pero eso se lo guardaría para después.

Mirajane con rapidez le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Thria causando que esta se separara unos metros un poco adolorida por el fuerte golpe, ahora Mirajane estaba parada como si no hubiera recibido ningún ataque a pesar de que su apariencia decía lo contrario.

 **-Satan Soul: Sitri-** , dijo Mirajane en voz baja y con una leve sonrisa, esto provocó que de un momento a otro un aura blanca cubriera a la peliblanca, la cual seguía con su expresión serena y una leve sonrisa, ya con el apoyo del pelirosa sentía que podía hacer lo que sea, por lo que lucharía con su forma más fuerte hasta caer rendida.

 **-Así debió de ser en un principio, y todo gracias a Natsu-Sensei eh?-** , decía Thria con una sonrisa un poco pícara mientras que miraba de reojo a su maestro, el cual al ver que Mirajane estaba mejor se sentó con una leve sonrisa para luego ver la pelea con atención.

 **-Espero que estés lista, tú me pediste que fuera con todo por lo que no te arrepientas ahora-** , dijo Mirajane con serenidad y veía de una manera desafiante a la pelinegra mientras que poco a poco iba desapareciendo la presión mágica de cuando se transformó, Thria solo sonrió de lado para después ponerse en posición de combate.

 **-Ven de una vez Señorita Strauss-** , decía Thria de manera educada mientras que sonreí ligeramente ante el tenso ambiente que se había formado en el campo, Mirajane en respuesta negó lentamente con la cabeza confundiendo a la pelinegra, luego Mirajane la miró de una manera amigable a pesar de su intimidante apariencia.

 **-Solo llámame Mira, después de todo ahora somos compañeras y amigas-** , dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa amable mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados e inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, esto sorprendió a la pelinegra pero de manera inmediata sonrió de igual manera que Mirajane para después aumentar su poder mágico.

 **-Está bien, ahora luchemos…Mira-** , decía Thria de manera amigable y con una mirada amable mientras que empezó a correr con sus puños y piernas imbuidos en agua negra en dirección a Mirajane, la cual asintió para luego poner una expresión desafiante para luego volar a toda velocidad en dirección a la pelinegra.

 **-¡FRENESÍ DEMONÍACO!/¡FURIA DEL KRAKEN!-** , exclamaron ambas con fuerza, emoción y unas sonrisas desafiantes aumentando su velocidad, resistencia, fuerza y presión mágica, luego ambas cargaron su puños con fuerza para después encontrarse en medio del campo para empezar a atacarse con fuerza.

El impacto de los golpes causaban fuertes ráfagas de aires y sonoras oleadas de ruido que aturdían a la mayoría de los miembros de Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail, el combate era completamente increíble, golpes y patadas chocaban por doquier, ellas esquivaban o recibían el ataque con unas sonrisas de emoción en sus rostros mientras que el todos esperaban ver el final de la batalla.

Luego de unos minutos de un caótico intercambio de golpes, ambas se encontraban volando a 5 metros de altura del campo, Mirajane con sus alas demoníacas y Thria con sus alas de agua Devil Slayer, lógicamente Mirajane estaba más herida por los daños hechos a lo largo de la pelea pero Thria ya no estaba completamente ilesa, ahora tenía varios rasguños en sus brazos y cara, además de que parecía levemente cansada.

Ambas sabían que debían terminar con eso de una vez, por lo que ambas acumularon magias en sus manos mientras preparaban los hechizos que terminarían con el combate, Mirajane levanto nuevamente sus brazos al cielo para después crear una gran esfera de color morado oscuro que era casi del mismo tamaño que el gremio entero, lo cual sorprendió a varios magos en las gradas, los cuales estaban anonadados por todo el poder que tenía la antigua maga clase S.

Thria en cambio extendió sus manos al cielo para después formar con cantidades increíbles de agua negra, una gran esfera visiblemente más pequeña pero emitía un aura intimidante como si estuviera hecha de la sangre de un auténtico demonio, ambas se sonrieron de manera desafiante una vez más para después exclamar con fuerza.

 **-¡SOL NEGRO DEL INFIERNO!/¡ESFERA CAZADORA DE DEMONIOS!-** , gritaron ambas con tanta fuerza que era completamente perceptible sus voces para todos los magos en las gradas, a pesar de que estaban a 5 metros del suelo parecía como si ambas tuvieran demasiado lejos para verlas, esto debido a lo pequeñas que parecían en comparación con sus inmensos hechizos.

Ambos ataques por su increíble tamaño fueron en dirección a su objetivo de manera imponente y atemorizante, pero como era obvio por sus inmensos tamaños ambos hechizos terminaron encontrándose a mitad del camino, ambas chicas tuvieron que tener una pelea de presiones mágicas por ver cual hacía que su ataque prevaleciera para que impactara con la otra.

Mirajane estaba completamente decidida a ganar, ya estaba en su límite pero aun así no podía parar ahora que estaba en el clímax de la pelea, con muchísima dificultad podía aguantar el poder de Thria pero debía darlo absolutamente todo para poder demostrarle a Natsu que ella puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado, debía de enorgullecerlo venciendo a su alumna y no cedería hasta lograrlo.

Thria por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que aplicaba solo un poco de su fuerza para someter a la peliblanca, el combate fue tan emocionante como se lo había imaginado y debido a que Mirajane demostró que estaba luchando con todo, ella debía de corresponder a eso también utilizando todo su poder.

 **-Espero que luchemos en igualdad muy pronto-** , dijo Thria en voz baja mientras sonreía levemente, Mirajane logro escuchar eso y se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra no estaba dando todo su poder en el combate.

Aunque podría parecer frustrante no lo fue en absoluto, ahora entendía que Thria dijo que lo daría todo al principio para así hacerla pensar que el combate se podría igualar, no lo hizo con mala intención, solo quería que ella diera todo de sí sin tener que preocuparse por su poder.

Thria aumentó su poder mágico a niveles inmensos, de modo que su hechizo sometió al de Mirajane y esta con una leve sonrisa recibió el poder de ambos ataques no sin antes decir en voz baja, **-Yo también lo espero-.**

Luego hubo una gran explosión que despejó las nubes del cielo y reveló el brillante sol, allí se observaba a Thria descendiendo lentamente mientras que se observaba a una muy herida pero consciente Mirajane cayendo sin poder frenar, debido a que perdió su transformación y sus ropas estaban seriamente desgastadas.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban realmente preocupados por la peliblanca que estaba cayendo a gran velocidad, no les importaba el hecho de que perdió en absoluto, por el contrario estaban alegres de que diera tan buen combate a pesar de estar en clara desventaja por la magia de la pelinegra.

Ella no podía mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo por lo que cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto contra el suelo, pero eso nunca sucedió debido a que alguien la atrapo antes de que cayera, Mirajane con lentitud abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Natsu mirándola con una gran sonrisa mientras que la cargaba estilo nupcial.

 **-Lo hiciste increíble Mira, de verdad que me preocupaste en ocasiones-** , decía el pelirosa con una voz amable y aliviada mientras que veía con esos ojos verdes a la peliblanca, la cual con una leve sonrisa en su cara y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo al ser elogiada por el pelirosa dijo, **-Gracias-** , para luego caer dormida en brazos de Natsu.

Luego Natsu empezó a caminar camino a las gradas para dejar a Mirajane con Wendy para que esta la curara, normalmente le dirían a Porlyusica, pero no podían molestarla debido a que si ya odiaba a los humanos solo exigía que por lo menos que le avisaran con anticipación, pero debido a que no esperaban que los magos de Tenrou aparecieran ese día no pudieron avisarle.

Natsu fue a las gradas y dejó a Mirajane con Wendy y le dio a la peliazul solo un poco de su fuerza mágica para que curara a la peliblanca, pero eso era más que suficiente para curar a Mirajane, a Gray y a por lo menos 10 heridos de gravedad si hiciera falta, lo cual sorprendió y aterró a Wendy por lo poderoso que se ha vuelto el pelirosa en esos 7 años.

Los demás magos de Tenrou se acercaron para ver si su amiga estaba bien, a lo cual Wendy y Charle los tranquilizan diciéndoles que solo estaba cansada por el desgaste mágico, ante esto todos se aliviaron y reflexionaron en lo fuertes que era los alumnos de Natsu, de seis combates habían ganado 3, por lo que será mejor que ellos cambien ese resultado demostrando que no los deben subestimar a ellos tampoco.

Kagura por su parte al ver que la batalla había finalizado le dejó a Zoe a Diana para que la cargara, a lo cual Zoe acepta con una sonrisa infantil y tierna, Diana acepta gustosa porque en su mente solo pensaba en "familiarizarse con su futura hija", luego Kagura camino al centro del gremio para luego recibir a Thria que ya había aterrizado con tranquilidad y elegancia, se limpió un poco el polvo y después levantó el puño con emoción por haber ganado.

 **-¡LA GANADORA DE ESTE COMBATE ES THRIA FREINER!-** , exclamó Kagura con emoción y una gran sonrisa, causando que todos los magos en las gradas empezaran a aplaudir y a vitorear a la pelinegra mientras que también gritaban el nombre de Mirajane debido a la buena batalla que dio.

Luego tanto Kagura como Thria se dirigieron a las gradas para volver con su grupo, Natsu que ya había dejado a Mirajane con Wendy también estaba llegando y una vez estaban todos allí, Kagura le pidió a Diana que le devolviera a Zoe mientras que Natsu se sentaba con tranquilidad en su puesto.

 **-¡Dices que vayamos con todo al principio a nosotros pero tú tampoco lo haces!-** , dijo Selene a modo de puchero mientras que cruzaba sus brazos de manera infantil, Thria se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía con un poco de pena ante la verdad que tenía la pelirroja, de fondo se visualizaba a una Diana con Zoe entre brazos mientras se rehusaba a entregar a su "futura hija".

 **-No puedo negar eso, pero lo importante era divertirse no?-** , decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa alegre para después sentarse con tranquilidad en su puesto, le gustó mucho pelear contra la peliblanca por lo que estaba de un buen ánimo mientras que hablaba con sus amigos sobre la pelea y su desenvolvimiento.

 **-¡QUE ME LA DES DE UNA VEZ!-** , exclamaba Kagura con furia e irritada mientras que trataba de quitarle a Zoe de los brazos de Diana, la cual con rapidez movía a la pequeña pelirosa para que no cayera en las manos de su madre, Zoe por su parte se estaba divirtiendo al ser movida de esa forma y reía con dulzura para después decir en un tono infantil "¡Yuupiiii!".

Luego Natsu intervino colocando una mano en el hombro de la maestra de Mermaid Heels causando que ésta perdiera la concentración y se fijará en el pelirosa, Kagura aprovecho esto y tomó a Zoe con delicadeza para luego sentarse con su hija abrazada de manera protectora y maternal, Diana en respuesta a esto se frustró y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

 **-El siguiente combate será el de Laxus contra Yui, por lo que vayan preparándose para ir al campo-** , decía Natsu de manera serena mientras que se levantaba nuevamente de su asiento para mirar respectivamente a los que combatirán en el siguiente combate, luego se sentó con tranquilidad para luego rodear con un brazo el hombro de Kagura mientras tenía una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, Kagura y Zoe también sonrieron como una familia feliz mientras que también se acercaban al pelirosa.

Lucy, Lissana, Kana y Erza no le prestaron atención a esto debido a que estaban pendientes del poder mágico que estaba desprendiendo Laxus debido a la emoción que tenía por derrotar a la alumna peliverde de Natsu, la cual estaba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa de lado para después voltear la mirada como con un aire de superioridad.

Esto causó que Laxus pusiera una sonrisa sádica mientras que aumentaba su presión mágica debido a que la pequeña peliverde lo estaba enojando demasiado, Yui no era así en absoluto pero hacerle eso al rubio era muy divertido y de cierta manera era culpa suya por ser tan fácil de molestar.

 **-Buena suerte Laxus, recuerda que debes ir con todo para vencer, solo quedamos Gildarts, tu y yo para ganar los combates que quedan, por lo que no te confíes a pesar de su apariencia-** , decía Erza con seriedad y autoridad mientras que miraba fijamente al rubio, el cual no le prestó casi atención a la pelirroja y para evitar que le grite tan solo asintió con fastidio para luego dirigirse al campo sin recibir el ánimo de los demás magos.

 **-¡NO PIERDAS CHISPITAS!-** , grito Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona mientras que se paraba de su asiento un poco adolorido, esto causó que Laxus sin dar la vuelta se detuviera de repente causando que varios se intimidaran esperando ver qué haría el rubio.

 **-Como si fuera a hacerlo-** , dijo Laxus con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que volteaba su mirada a sus amigos, los cuales se aliviaron y apoyaron mentalmente al rubio para su batalla, por muy brusco y temperamental que fuera Laxus seguía siendo un amigo amigable y confiable.

Luego Laxus sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió hacia el campo mientras que levantaba su mano derecha haciendo una "L" con sus dedos, uno vez llego a su lugar se posicionó con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria mientras que emitía un aura intimidante que lo caracterizaba la mayoría del tiempo.

 **-Espero que te diviertas Yui-** , dijo Thria con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba con amabilidad a la peliverde, ya había luchado contra la peliblanca por lo que ya no había prisa por que terminaran los demás combates.

 **-Eso haré, me esforzare por dejar en claro que somos mejores-** , respondió Yui con optimismo y alegría mientras que se paraba de su asiento mientras miraba a la pelinegra, luego vio que Selene le levantó el pulgar con alegría y emoción mientras que al lado suyo Nidus hacia lo mismo pero con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque la peliverde bien sabía que la estaba apoyando al igual que los demás.

 **-Recuerda por qué luchas Yui-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa madura y alegre mientras miraba de manera amable a su alumna, la cual entendió que el pelirosa se refería a superarse así misma ganando experiencia contra los antiguos clase S, pero aunque luchaban por eso, el verdadero objetivo de la peliverde y los demás alumnos era otro y lo mejor sería que se mantuviera en secreto por un tiempo más.

 **-¡Por supuesto Natsu-Sensei, no lo defraudare!-** , exclamó la peliverde con emoción y una gran sonrisa haciendo pensar a su maestro que ella luchaba por el objetivo que él creía, luego estaba a punto de irse al campo cuando ve que Zeth se para de su asiento para luego acercársele con tranquilidad.

 **-Recuerda que todos te estamos apoyando Yui, por lo que esfuérzate y diviértete-** , dijo el pelinegro con blanco con una sonrisa amable y una bondadosa mirada mientras que tenía una mano sobándole suavemente el cabello verde a la chica, esto sorprendió a Yui y causó que se formara un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, luego estaba a punto de pegarle a Zeth pero se retuvo para después asentir con nervios.

Luego se dirigió al campo mientras que tenía ambas manos cubriendo sus rojas mejillas, Kagura, Natsu y Selene veían esto con unas sonrisas pícaras, Zeth en cambio estaba confundido por los nervios de la peliverde y que se fuera sin responder, al final solo le sonrió levemente mientras la veía correr al campo, luego se fue a su asiento para apoyarla junto con su maestro y amigos, los cuales silbaban sospechosamente mientras evitaban el contacto visual con él.

Luego Diana se paró de su asiento para dirigirse al centro del campo, esta vez no coqueteo con el pelirosa en absoluto, algo que agradecieron las chicas que iban tras el pelirosa, la pelinegra llegó al centro del campo para luego posicionarse para dar las presentaciones de los competidores.

 **-¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉN PREPARADOS PARA LA CUARTA BATALLA ENTRE LOS CLASE S!-** , grito la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa mientras que extendía ambos brazos al público, los cuales alzaron la voz con gritos y ánimos para la peliverde mientras que un pequeño grupo apoyaba a Laxus.

 **-¡DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS VIEJOS CLASE S ESTA… LAXUS DREYAR!-** , exclamo la pelinegra mientras que apuntaba con su abanico cerrado al rubio, el cual no cambió su expresión ni se movió en absoluto, esto causó que Diana se irritara por lo aburrido que era Laxus, por lo que se apresuró a presentar a la peliverde con la que estaba encariñada desde que era una niña pequeña.

 **-¡Y DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS CLASE S ESTA… LA LINDA YUI KUROSHI!-** , exclamó la maestra de Mermaid Heels mientras que sonreía alegre y apuntaba a la peliverde, la cual al escuchar la presentación que le dio Diana frente a todos los espectadores se avergonzó, el público al verla avergonzada confirmaron las palabras de la pelinegra con una gran oleada de ánimos y aplausos, lo cual apenó muchísimo más a Yui.

 **-¡ENTONCES… COMIENCEN!-** , grito Diana con fuerza y autoridad para luego caminar en dirección a su puesto, Laxus veía con una sonrisa desafiante e intimidante a la peliverde, la cual no se veía afectada y tan solo sonreía levemente, la tensión del ambiente era palpable debido a que se sentía que la presión mágica de Laxus aumentaba mientras que Yui solo levanto la mano en dirección a Laxus.

 **-Ven si te atreves-** , dijo Yui de manera desafiante y con la intención de provocar al rubio mientras que con su mano provocaba e irritaba al nieto de Makarov, el cual aumentó su poder aún más mientras que empezaba a emitir varios rayos que amenazaban con darle a algún espectador.

 **-Tú lo pediste-** , dijo Laxus en voz baja mientras que aumentaba su sonrisa desafiante y apretaba sus puños, luego empezó a correr en dirección a la peliverde mientras que se quitaba el abrigo negro que siempre llevaba puesto, Yui tan solo se quedó quieta con una leve sonrisa inocente y linda mientras esperaba al temperamental rubio.

Laxus cargo su puño derecho con electricidad y justo antes de que su puño impactara contra la cara de la peliverde, un gran luz deslumbró todo el campo segando a todos y dejando una incógnita en todos sobre que paso…

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribir estas peleas, puede que yo sea un poco cabrón por dejarlos con el suspenso justo cuando las cosas se pondrían interesantes, pero por favor sean pacientes hasta el siguiente capítulo.

El siguiente capitulo sera la batalla de Yui vs Laxus y Nidus vs Gildarts, nada mas quiero decir que después de la pelea de Kagura contra Erza habrá otra pelea, pero no mencionare mas nada al respecto.

Por si alguien se queda con algunas dudas con respecto a los alumnos de Natsu, no se preocupen pues profundizare en ellos una vez terminen todos los combates, aunque creo que es más que obvio algunas cosas.

Para los que no sepan, las votaciones de quien de las chicas saldrá primero del Harem aún están abiertas, por lo que votar en la pagina con este link: **"Strawpoll"** , **".com"** , " **/k7xayrze"** ,(evidentemente sin las comillas ni comas), quiero aclarar que esta historia no es un NatsuxHarem, solo es un NatsuxKagura, pero debido a que varias chicas están enamoradas de Natsu tengo que ir descartandolas para que no sean un problema, aclarado esto solo quiero decir espero que todos voten para definir rápidamente a quien descartare primero.

Agradeceria que dejaran su opinion del capitulo y un favorito, puesto que esto solo me anima a subir mas capitulos, sin nada mas que agregar me despido de ustedes, ¡SAYONARA!


	8. Unas Batallas Ardientes y Deslumbrantes

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que cuando no tienes internet es difícil encontrar la forma de subir el capítulo, el cual estaba terminado desde hace una semana pero por culpa de mi Wifi no he podido subirlo, espero que me disculpen, unos saludos especiales para **"jimsop098"** y **"Oconner95"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, no esperemos más y vamos al capítulo… ¡GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 8:Unas Batallas Ardientes y Deslumbrantes_**

Luego de que todos fueran cegados momentáneamente por una repentina luz que se produjo justo antes de que el primer golpe de Laxus impactara contra Yui, la mayoría de los espectadores incluyendo a los magos de Tenrou estaban aturdidos y recuperándose del fuerte resplandor.

Solo unos pocos como Natsu, Kagura y los demás alumnos se mantenían en calma mientras que los demás solo rascaban sus ojos tratando de recuperar rápidamente la visión para ver el estado del combate, lo único que pasó es que se dio la señal y Laxus se abalanzó contra Yui para pegarle, después de eso no pudieron ver nada por culpa de la luz.

Pasaron los segundos y ya todos podían ver la situación, y lo que vieron fue una verdadera sorpresa que descolocó a los magos de Tenrou, podían ver a Yui sosteniendo el rostro de Laxus con un fuerte agarre de su mano derecha mientras que con la otra detenía el puño que Laxus dirigió hacia su rostro.

 **-Tu magia es la de Dragon Slayer del rayo verdad?-** , comenzó a hablar Yui con serenidad y los ojos cerrados mientras que apretaba el cráneo del rubio causando un gemido dolor por parte del rubio, los magos de Tenrou se sorprendieron al ver al intimidante Laxus siendo sometido de esa forma en tal solo unos segundos.

 **-Pero eres más lento de lo que me esperaba-** , continuó la peliverde volviendo su sereno rostro en uno desafiante y competitivo, luego de esta tomo un poco de aire para luego exhalarlo con tranquilidad para después lanzar al rubio varios metros por el aire.

Laxus sin casi problemas se recompuso en el aire y cayó de pie a tan solo unos 5 metros de Yui, no sabía cómo terminó sometido si recuerda que estaba por impactarle a Yui con su puño, pero después la luz lo cegó y en fracciones de segundos sintió el agarre de la peliverde inmovilizándolo y deteniendo su puño.

 **-Ven de nuevo si te atreves-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisa burlona mientras que le daba la espalda a Laxus con despreocupación, lo cual causó que el temperamental rubio se enfureciera y apretara los dientes con rabia.

 **-¡No pasara lo mismo niñata, solo fue suerte!-** , replico Laxus con rabia mientras veía furioso a la peliverde, luego se posiciono para atacar mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza, no dejaría que lo humillen frente a todos sus amigos, tenía que demostrar que por algo es un mago clase S.

Luego de decir eso se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la peliverde mientras que en sus dos puños se visualizaban algunos rayos, Yui sin problemas los evito a una increíble velocidad para después responder con una fuerte patada que impactó contra el abdomen de Laxus haciendo que retrocediera.

 **-Solo eres fuerza bruta, no tienes formas mejores de utilizar tu magia?-** , preguntaba Yui con tranquilidad mientras que caminaba despreocupadamente por el campo, esto molesto aún más a Laxus, pero ciertamente la peliverde tenía razón.

 **-¡Tú que vas a saber sobre mi magia?!-** , exclamo Laxus con furia y rabia mientras que aumentaba la cantidad de rayos que emanaban de su musculado cuerpo, para después aumentar considerablemente su poder mágico causando que una brisa de aire levante un poco de polvo.

 **-Buena pregunta, te molesta si te enseño-** , respondió le peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que veía con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada serena a Laxus, después de decir esto su cuerpo se desvaneció completamente en un pequeño destello.

Esto impresionó y descolocó a los magos de Tenrou que pensaban que la velocidad de la peliverde era completamente impresionante, pero la verdad es que no tenían ni la menor idea de que es lo que había pasado, si Yui se hubiera desplazado ya estaría detrás de Laxus, pero simplemente no aparecía.

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasó?, ¿Qué le paso a Yui?-** , preguntaba Wendy muy intrigada mientras que veía a Natsu, el cual volteo con tranquilidad hacia la pequeña peliazul con una serena sonrisa para solo hacer un ademán de silencio y que se fijará en el campo, Wendy un poco confusa solo obedeció.

 **-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! -** , preguntaba Laxus con furia e intriga mientras que miraba a todas partes con la guardia en alto, sabía sin duda que la peliverde fue la que causó ese destello que lo cegó, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora.

 **-No te has dado cuenta aún?-** , dijo Yui con sorpresa en su tono mientras que su voz parecía provenir del ambiente, nadie la veía y se sentían desconcertados e intrigados por su ubicación, sobre todo Laxus que sentía un mal presentimiento por no ver a la peliverde.

 **-Estoy aquí-** , respondió la peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que aparecía de un destello de luz frente a Laxus para impactarle un fuerte puño en medio del rostro, causando que del fuerte impacto el rubio fuera mandado a los límites del campo manteniéndose con dificultad sobre este.

Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos ante esto, sobre todos Makarov y Gildarts que sin duda podían confirmar que Laxus era el segundo mago más fuerte del gremio, aunque ahora sería el tercero si se contaba a Natsu, no era posible que se viera acorralado de esa manera tan fácilmente.

Ya era una verdad fundamentada, los alumnos de Natsu eran increíblemente fuertes, desde el primer combate demostraron ser superiores a los antiguos magos clase S, y lograron vencer sin casi dificultad una vez se pusieran serios, definitivamente Yui también los sorprendería a todos.

 **-Parece que no te has dado cuenta de mi magia, pues te lo diré-** , comentaba la peliverde con serenidad mientras que se paraba con despreocupación en medio del campo y tenía una sonrisa orgullosa grabada en su rostro, Laxus por su parte se alejó del borde del campo para ponerse a salvo.

 **-Soy una Dragon Slayer del Sol, por lo que puedo utilizar mi magia de muchísimas formas diferentes, entre ellas…-** , explicaba Yui con una orgullo mientras veía de reojo a Zeth, el cual la veía con una leve sonrisa al igual que los demás alumnos, pero esto particularmente causó en ella un ligera rubor y luego desapareció en un fuerte destello de luz.

 **-Movilizarme-** , termino de decir la peliverde mientras que aparecía por detrás de Laxus para darle una fuerte patada en el costado, mandando al adolorido rubio a varios metros de ella, esto causó una gran impresión en todos al oír la magia de la peliverde.

Era acaso pura casualidad que la mayoría de los alumnos de Natsu tuvieran magias Slayers?, ósea eran magias perdidas e increíblemente raras, y por pura casualidad el pelirosa tenía como alumnos poseedores de dichas magias?, simplemente era una mala broma que no le hacía casi gracia a los magos de Tenrou.

Pero no había tiempo para quejarse de los poderosos que son los alumnos de Natsu, ahora tenían que darle apoyo a Laxus para que no perdiera la batalla, al haber escuchado la magia de Yui varios se quedaron muy preocupados, era casi tan preocupante como la magia de Selene, ahora el rubio tendría que cuidarse de los diversos ataques que podría efectuar la peliverde.

 **-Por ahora trata de pegarme, si lo logras puede que me tome el combate en serio-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisa burlona mientras que miraba desafiante al rubio, esto descoloco por unos segundos a Laxus, pero luego apretó los dientes con fuerza y se preparó para atacar.

 **-¡Tú lo pediste!-** , exclamó Laxus con fuerza y rabia mientras que aumentaba su fuerza mágica para después moverse a una increíble velocidad hacia Yui, luego empezó a dar una gran serie de ataques incesantes que estaban cargados con electricidad pero ningún golpe le impactaba a la veloz Yui que los esquivaba sin problemas.

Todos en las gradas estaban asombrados ante el curso que parecía tomar la batalla, Yui estaba tan confiada que tan solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del temperamental rubio, el cual no hacía caso a su alrededor y guiado por la furia atacaba a diestra y siniestra contra la peliverde.

 **-¡Estúpido Laxus, no está pensando por la furia!-** , exclamaba Erza muy irritada mientras que aprieta los puños en su asiento, el idiota de Laxus fue provocado con facilidad y ahora se encuentra pegando al aire sin acertar ningún golpe, como eso sería el comportamiento de un mago clase S de Fairy Tail?.

 **-¿Q-Qué paso?, ¿D-Dónde estoy?-** , preguntó Gray un poco adolorido mientras que despertaba de su inconsciencia luego de ser derrotado por Selene, se dio cuenta mientras se levantaba que una Juvia desmayada estaba abrazándolo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que solo sonrió levemente y la acomodo para que se quedara acostada en el asiento.

 **-Veo que despertaste hielitos-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras veía de reojo como el mago de hielo se acomodaba en su asiento con un poco de dolor, luego este lo miro con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que tenía una mano en su abdomen por el dolor.

 **-Te hicieran papilla cerebro de cubeta-** , decía Gray con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada amigable mientras que trataba de aparentar que estaba bien, aunque era lógico que no lo estaba si se veía la gran cantidad de vendajes que tenía en su cuerpo.

 **-Pues me contaron que tu exactamente pasaste por lo mismo, o no?-** , respondió Gajeel sin perder la compostura mientras se cruzaba de brazos para ver a Gray con una sonrisa burlona recalcándole que él perdió contra la alumna de Natsu.

 **-Tchk, la próxima vez será diferente, pero debo admitir que son muy fuertes-** , murmullo Gray con un poco de frustración para después sonreír mientras miraba a Selene sentada con una gran sonrisa al lado de Nidus, cuando la pelirroja se percató de la mirada de Gray le saludo con emoción mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

 **-Ni que lo digas, al parecer tendremos que superarlos para poder enfrentarnos a Salamander de manera nivelada-** , dijo Gajeel con seriedad mientras veía como el mago de hielo saludaba devolvía levemente el saludo a Selene, después de esto hubo un silencio en el cual ambos pensaban en superar a los alumnos para después ir a por el maestro pelirosa.

 **-Al parecer a Mirajane le paso igual que a nosotros eh?-** , decía Gray con intención de cambiar el ambiente mientras observaba como a unos asientos se encontraba Mirajane con varias vendas y en un estado de inconsciencia, la cual era acompañada por Lissana y Lucy que estaban a su lado haciéndole compañía hasta que se despertase.

 **-Fíjate nada más que hasta Laxus está teniendo problemas-** , respondió Gajeel con seriedad mientras que apuntaba al campo de batalla, en el cual Laxus con furia seguía tratando de pegarle a Yui pero fallaba miserablemente, Gray no se fijó pero cuando vio la escena se quedó impactado.

 **-N-No puede ser, Laxus es un monstruo y aún así no puede pegarle!-** , decía Gray exaltado y sorprendido mientras que observaba perplejo como ningún golpe acertaba contra la alumna de su amigo pelirosa.

 **-Es increíble, me pregunto cómo es que Natsu pudo hacer que sean tan fuertes-** , volvió a hablar el pelinegro luego de salir de su sorpresa, era increíble lo fuerte que eran los alumnos de Natsu, no pudo ver la pelea de Mirajane, pero para que la peligrosa y poderosa peliblanca terminara en ese estado y que Thria estuviera intacta significaba que la diferencia de poder era abismal.

 **-Aun así estoy determinado a superarlos a todos ellos!-** , exclamó Gajeel con determinación y una sonrisa desafiante mientras que apretaba su puño derecho emocionado, esto le saco una sonrisa a Levy que estaba a su lado y a Gray.

 **-Yo seré el que los supere a todos!-** , exclamaba Gray copiando la acción de Gajeel mientras que se paraba de su asiento, si el Dragon Slayer de hierro no mostraba signos de ceder entonces él tampoco lo haría, se mantendría determinado en hacerse más fuerte para ser el mejor.

 **-Pero no me superaras a mí, neuronas congeladas-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona mientras que veía al pelinegro con un aire de superioridad y arrogancia, cosa que provoco el enojo de Gray que inmediatamente se acercó a Gajeel con intenciones de afrontarlo.

 **-¡Quieres pelea ahora cabrón?!-** , exclamó Gray con molestia y una sonrisa desafiante mientras que se acercaba a Gajeel para encararlo, era bueno tener esas situaciones para calmar más el ambiente y poder darle una paliza al perforado pelinegro.

 **-¡Apuéstalo cerebro de iceberg!-** , respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada emocionada mientras que se chocaba frentes con Gray, empezando a forcejear mientras que esperaban el momento justo para pelear hasta que…

 **-¡GRAY-SAMAA!-** , exclamó Juvia con emoción y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que se abalanzaba sobre Gray haciéndolo caer en su asiento, ella se acababa de despertar y cuando vio a Gray discutiendo con Gajeel sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo.

 **-Estuvo magnífico Gray-sama!-** , decía Juvia con una amable sonrisa y los ojos un poco húmedos mientras que abrazaba el torso de Gray de manera cariñosa, el pelinegro extrañamente no ponía resistencia y en cambio miraba en otra dirección simulando molestia mientras tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara.

 **-S-Solo llámame Gray, no me gustaría que siguieras añadiendo el "Sama"-** , dijo Gray aun simulando molestia mientras que se frotaba el cabello con su sonrojo aun visible, estas palabras sorprendieron y alegraron a Juvia, que tomo esto como una señal de acercamiento.

 **-¡GRAYY!-** , exclamó Juvia con alegría y con los unas lágrimas de alegría saliendo de sus ojos mientras que abrazaba el torso de Gray aún más fuerte mientras recordaba las palabras que le dijo Gray durante su combate contra Zeth, "Te quiero juvia".

Gray por su parte se sonrojo mucho y casi pierde la consciencia nuevamente, pero no por el dolor que la verdad aún seguía presente, sino que estaba sintiendo los pechos de Juvia pegándose contra su torso, por lo que empezó a salir sangre de su nariz y perdió la consciencia ante el abrazo de Juvia, la cual no noto esto y seguía abrazándolo.

 **-Hagan silencio ustedes, si no se han dado cuenta otros quieren ver el combate-** , dijo Erza con seriedad mientras que volteaba su mirada hacia donde estaba Gajeel, Gray y Juvia, se sorprendió muy levemente al ver que Juvia estaba abrazando a un desmayado Gray mientras que a este le salía sangre de su nariz, Gajeel por su parte se sentó con tranquilidad y siguió viendo la pelea.

Por su parte en la primera fila de los asientos, los alumnos de Natsu estaban mirando la pelea con atención, expectantes ante cualquier cambio en el curso de la batalla, pero había uno que estaba aún más centrado que el resto, ese era Zeth que veía específicamente a Yui con atención mientras que en su rostro había una leve sonrisa alegre.

Natsu y Kagura se percataron de esto y se sonrieron ambos con unas leves sonrisas cómplices para después asentir al mismo tiempo, hecho esto Kagura le dio a Zoe a su esposo pelirosa para que este la sostenga, la niña solo tenía una sonrisa infantil en su rostro mientras que su madre la cargaba para terminar en el regazo de su alegre padre.

 **-No crees que se ve hermosa mientras pelea?-** , preguntó Kagura con una sonrisa amable y un tono agradable mientras que se acercaba a Zeth, el cual al escuchar la repentina pregunta de la pelimorada no entendió a qué se refería, luego de unos segundos comprendió que ella se refería a Yui.

 **-A qué viene eso ahora Kagura-Sensei?-** , preguntó Zeth intrigado y tranquilo aun sin comprender por qué le preguntaba eso de manera tan repentina, Natsu, Thria, Nidus y Selene escuchaban disimuladamente para que el pelinegro con blanco no huyera de la pregunta.

 **-Nada más digo que se ve bonita, no crees?-** , decía Kagura con tranquilidad mientras que miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre y amable, Zeth se puso un poco nervioso ante la pregunta por lo que empezó a rascarse el cabello con pena tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta.

 **-B-Bueno… en mi opinión siempre es bonita, p-pero cuando pelea muestra un lado más confiado que me parece… cautivador-** , respondió Zeth con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara mientras que veía en otra dirección tratando de disimular serenidad, sentía algo por la peliverde desde hace tiempo pero no sabía qué hacer, pero hablarle de eso a Kagura significaba que ella y Natsu iban a entrometerse y las cosas serían difíciles de ahora en adelante.

 **-Vaya vaya, no me digas que alguien está…-** , decía Thria con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras que tenía veía de reojo a Zeth, el cual al percatarse de que lo oyeron se apeno y se puso nervioso agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación y pánico cómicamente.

 **-¡O-Olviden lo que dije!-** , exclamó el pelinegro con blanco con nervios mientras que movía rápidamente sus manos nervioso intentando que olviden lo que dijo, no quería seguir avergonzado y menos aún quería que la peliverde llegará a escucharlos, si llegaba a enterarse y lo rechazaba se moriría de pena y tristeza.

 **-No te avergüences por eso Zeth, es natural quedarse cautivado por alguien especial para ti-** , dijo Natsu con alegría y una sonrisa feliz mientras que veía a Zeth para después ver a Kagura con cariño, la cual le sonrió con un leve sonrojo para después besarlo en la boca.

 **-N-No es para nada lo que ustedes creen!-** , trataba de excusarse Zeth con nervios mientras que trataba de hacerse el furioso fallando completamente debido a su sudor causado por la vergüenza y el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro.

 **-Es mejor no negarlo Zeth, te lo digo por experiencia-** , decía Nidus con tranquilidad y una fría mirada mientras que seguía viendo el combate, luego recordó la vez en la que Natsu y Kagura se enteraron de que estaba enamorado de Selene, y a base de golpes y discursos lo convencieron para que se armara de valor y se esforzará en ganar el amor de la pelirroja.

Gracias al comentario de Nidus, Selene recordó como su maestro pelirosa y Kagura al enterarse de que ella estaba enamorada de Nidus, comenzaron a darle pequeñas indirectas al peliblanco que por suerte no entendía nada de lo que ellos decían, después de pasar mucha pena al final tuvo que proponerles que pararan si ella se empeñaba en conseguir el amor del inexpresivo peliblanco del que estaba enamorada.

Natsu y Kagura debido a las palabras del peliblanco recordaron también como "ayudaban" y "apoyaban" a Nidus y Selene para que aceptaran sus sentimientos y buscarán el amor del otro, al parecer ambos alumnos gustaban el uno del otro pero ninguno se percataba, Nidus por ser muy serio y calculador y Selene por ser muy alegre y despistada.

Entonces gracias a que no soportaban ver lo idiotas que se volvían algunas situaciones debido a esos dos, decidieron tomar el papel de cupido y a base de cualquier método hacerles entender que debían revelar sus sentimientos sin miedo, Kagura de manera sutil causaba momentos románticos entre ambos o hablaba con uno para aliviar sus pensamientos, Natsu en cambio a fuerza causaba que estuvieran solos o hablaba de manera directa e inspiradora con alguno para armarlo de valor.

Natsu y Kagura se dieron cuenta de que a lo mejor fueron un poco rudos considerando que ellos se hicieron pareja cuando tenían 13 años, lo cual era más fácil comparándolo a los jóvenes Nidus y Selene de 16 años de edad, ahora al parecer iban a hacer lo mismo con Yui y Zeth pero tratarán de ser más suaves con estos.

 **-Miren, al parecer la pelea se está intensificando-** , dijo Thria con tranquilidad y calma sacando a todos de sus recuerdos, luego todos se fijaron en el combate de la peliverde contra Laxus, la batalla ahora tenía un aire diferente debido a que Laxus comenzó a emanar varios rayos que casi llegaban a las gradas.

 **-¡NO PODRAS ESCAPAR POR SIEMPRE!-** , exclamó el rubio con furia mientras que se acercaba con velocidad y rayos emanando de él mientras cargaba su pierna derecha preparándose para dar una patada.

Antes de que el golpe de Laxus impactara contra la cara de Yui, esta lo esquivo con facilidad agachándose pero el rubio no se detuvo allí y mando un puño hacia la peliverde con velocidad, el golpe estaba a tan solo unos milímetros del rostro de Yui cuando esta sonrió y desapareció para aparecer detrás de Laxus para patearlo en la cara y alejarlo de ella.

 **-Bueno, creo recordar que te dije que me debes golpear no?-** , dijo Yui con una leve sonrisa mientras que se estiraba con tranquilidad y veía como Laxus se levantaba un poco adolorido del lugar donde cayó luego de recibir la patada de la peliverde.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, pronto no tendrás tiempo de esquivar!-** , replicó el rubio con una mirada desafiante mientras que apretaba los dientes, no se dejaría humillar por más tiempo por lo que debía de incrementar la velocidad y la precisión de sus golpes si quería cambiar el curso de la batalla.

 **-Te daré un consejo, usa un poco de creatividad cuando utilices tu magia, eso es algo que nos enseñó Natsu-Sensei-** , decía Yui con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que cerraba sus ojos para desaparecer y luego reaparecer a unos metros de Laxus, antes de que el rubio pudiera mover un musculo la peliverde repitió el proceso y volvió a su lugar con velocidad.

Laxus ante las palabras de la peliverde decidió intentar utilizar su magia de otras formas que no sea potenciando sus ataques, no tenía nada que perder el intentarlo y el hecho de que Natsu se los había enseñado le daba un poco más de confianza al rubio.

Luego Laxus cerró sus ojos con lentitud y relajo sus músculos dejando de liberar rayos de su cuerpo, los magos de Tenrou estaban intrigados y confusos por el repentino cambio del rubio debido a que calmarse en medio de la pelea no era algo que Laxus haría.

Laxus se concentró durante un minuto en el cual no dijo ni una palabra y de la nada abrió los ojos para después desaparecer en un rayo de electricidad que se dirigió a una velocidad increíble hacia Yui, la cual con cierta dificultad y sorpresa logró esquivar.

 **-Mucho mejor, pero no esperaba que lo lograras de verdad-** , dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada emocionada mientras que veía como del rayo apareció el musculoso Laxus viendo sus brazos con sorpresa al ver que su acercamiento funciono.

Todos los magos de Tenrou se sorprendieron al ver como el temperamental e imponente Laxus había efectuado la misma táctica que la alumna de Natsu para movilizarse, la verdad era impresionante el hecho de que había tomado el consejo de la peliverde y lo efectuó casi sin problemas, eso les dio un rayo de esperanza a todos en que el rubio tenía posibilidades de ganar.

El rubio luego de salir de su sorpresa intento hacerlo de nuevo sin cerrar los ojos y después de unos pocos segundos pudo volver a realizar dicha acción, se acercó a gran velocidad a Yui para atacarla con su puño derecho en el costado derecho, pero la peliverde con un poco de dificultad logró esquivar el golpe por poco para luego darle una patada descendente al rubio haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo y después alejarse.

Laxus no se detuvo allí y cada vez el tiempo que duraba en realizar dicho movimiento se acortaba más y más, como si estuviera asimilándolo para utilizarlo con más fluidez y naturalidad, la peliverde noto esto y debido a que se le había dificultado el esquivar tuvo que utilizar también su magia.

La batalla era notablemente más igualada pero aun así la peliverde de alguna forma se mantenía esquivando los ataques, Laxus no mostró furia ni enojo en ningún momento, ahora tenía una sonrisa desafiante mientras que cada vez que fallaba un golpe se convertía en un rayo para tratar de alcanzar a Yui.

 **-Cómo es que Laxus hizo eso?!-** , pregunto Makarov exaltado y sorprendido mientras que veía asombrado como su nieto le estaba dando cierta dificultad a la alumna de Natsu para esquivarlo, de un momento a otro había controlado la movilización con su magia por lo que podría vencer a Yui si seguía mejorando durante la pelea.

 **-La verdad es que lo comprendió bastante rápido-** , comentó Natsu con serenidad mientras que sonreía levemente viendo la pelea y tenía los brazos cruzados, Makarov y Gildarts se intrigaron por el comentario del pelirosa por lo que preguntarían.

 **-De qué hablas Natsu?-** , preguntó Gildarts con intrigas y curiosidad mientras que veía expectante al pelirosa, el cual volteo a verlo con serenidad mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón pensando en una explicación sencilla.

 **-Una vez visualizas en tu mente alguna forma de manifestar tu magia solo es cuestión de concentración y practica el efectuarlo, eso es algo que es básico aprender para las magias elementales-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras que levantaba su dedo índice de manera explicativa, era realmente un buen resumen que hubiera deseado haberle dicho a sus alumnos cuando se los enseño, aún recuerda las horas de explicación que tuvo que dar a Selene y Yui para que todos entendieran a que se refería.

 **-Entonces es lo mismo que puede hacer Yui o Selene?-** , dijo Makarov con intriga al ya entender o tener una idea de a que se refería el pelirosa, tomando como principal ejemplo el caso de Yui con su velocidad y como apoyo la magia de Selene que funcionaba dependiendo de la cantidad de imaginación de la pelirroja, recordando las lanzas, escudos, muros y demás cosas que fue capaz de crear Selene.

 **-Algo parecido pero no es lo mismo, en este caso Yui puede desplazarse a la velocidad de la luz del sol solo en zonas que sean iluminadas por esta, Selene puede utilizar sus sombras como portales o como armas entre un gran etcétera, en cambio el Laxus puede moverse a la velocidad del rayo y demás si llegara practicar más-** , respondió Zeth metiéndose en la conversación con serenidad mientras que veía al pequeño anciano con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba bien informado a pesar de que él no podía movilizarse como lo hacían Yui y Laxus, después de todo no es como si su magia de Dragon Slayer de Diamante sea la más rápida, funcionaba perfectamente en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo donde la resistencia sea la clave, o para fortalecer en gran medida sus ataques cubriendo su cuerpo con esta magia.

 **-Entonces cual es más rápido entre Yui o Laxus?-** , pregunto Kana con intriga y curiosidad desde los asientos de atrás, el pelinegro con blanco puso una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa mientras buscaba una respuesta.

 **-Honestamente no estoy seguro de si Laxus es más rápido que Yui, pero solo sé que si Laxus se esfuerza más puede dar una buena batalla-** , respondió Zeth con una leve sonrisa avergonzada al no poder contestar la pregunta pero luego miro el campo de batalla con alegría y una mirada serena debido a que Yui tenía una gran sonrisa emocionada al sentir que la batalla se complicaría.

 **-I-Increíble, y tú sabes hacer eso Natsu?-** , preguntó Kana con intriga y muchísima curiosidad, varios de los magos se intrigaron y se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta de su amigo pelirosa, el cual solo rió en voz baja ante la pregunta de la castaña, cosa que confundió a los magos de Tenrou.

 **-Yo fui el que les enseñó después de todo, siempre supe hacerlo, simplemente que no encaja mucho a mi modo de pelea por lo que nunca lo uso** , respondió Natsu con una alegre sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a los magos de Tenrou, los cuales entendieron lo absurdo de la pregunta, era obvio que el maestro de la peliverde sabría hacer eso, pero era aún más sorprendente que el pelirosa siempre pudo hacer eso pero no lo utilizo aun sabiendo lo ventajoso que es.

 **-Papa, yo también podré hacer eso algún día?-** , preguntó la pequeña Zoe con ternura mientras que jalaba la gabardina de Natsu atrayendo su atención, el pelirosa sonrió ante esto para después sobarle delicadamente el cabello a su hija pelirosa.

 **-Podrás hacer eso y mucho más Zoe, después de todo eres increíble!-** , respondió el padre pelirosa mientras que miraba con cariño y una sonrisa paterna a Zoe, la cual al escuchar las palabras de su padre se alegró y se emocionó esperando poder hacer esas cosas increíbles en el futuro.

 **-Oye Natsu, no crees que deberías también contarle a Zoe que yo seré su futura mamá-** , decía Diana de manera picara y con una sonrisa atrevida mientras que acercaba su boca al oído de Natsu y jugaba con sus dedos en el pecho el pelirosa, Natsu se abría quitado de inmediato si no tuviera a Zoe sentada en su regazo, por lo que se quedó sudando frío y asustado debido a que sabía que era lo que seguía después del acercamiento de Diana.

 **-¡NI LO SUEÑES!-** , exclamó Kagura con fuerza posesividad mientras que acercaba a Natsu hacia ella misma, dejando el brazo del pelirosa pegado a sus pechos mientras que ella lo tenía entre sus brazos con fuerza para evitar que Diana siguiera con su coqueteo.

 **-Mejor más tarde-** , dijo la maestra Diana con un poco de nervios y una gota de sudor al sentir el aura asesina de Kagura que era dirigido hacia su persona, puede que se haya pasado considerando que tenía a Kagura justamente al lado pero aun así era divertido ver las reacciones de la pelimorado .

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Laxus ya podía utilizar su magia para desplazarse con naturalidad, Yui con dificultad podía esquivar cada uno de sus golpes gracias a su magia pero aun así era increíble el progreso que hizo el rubio en tan solo cuestión de minutos.

Laxus atacó con una patada horizontal dirigida al estómago de Yui, esta lo esquivo para después ver que Laxus le dirigía un golpe hacia su cara, nuevamente lo esquiva para aparecer detrás del rubio para patearlo en el costado pero antes de que su golpe impactará, Laxus se convirtió en un rayo y desapareció para después ubicarse detrás de Yui para impactarle un fuerte derechazo en la espalda, sorprendiéndola y mandándola a unos metros de él.

Ella sin problemas se recompuso en el aire y llegó al suelo con estabilidad, fue sorprendente la velocidad a la que se movió Laxus en el último momento, Laxus por su parte tenía una gran sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha al por fin haber encestado un golpe contra la peliverde, ahora debía prepararse para un pelea más difícil.

 **-Ahora espero que estés preparado para el verdadero combate-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante mientras que se posiciona para atacar, el rubio en respuesta se posiciono para comenzar lo que sería la parte más difícil de la batalla.

 **-Por supuesto que sí-** , respondió Laxus con emoción para después convertirse en un rayo y salir disparado hacia la peliverde, la cual hizo lo mismo convirtiéndose en un destello de luz para ir en dirección a Laxus.

Ambos a una increíble velocidad se encontraron en medio del campo causando que se creará un fuerte destello con algunos relámpagos que encubrieron el encuentro entre ambos magos, cuando se despejo la luz se podía ver a Yui y Laxus forcejeando con sus dos puños impactando el uno contra el otro en medio del campo, luego Yui aplicó más fuerza y lanzó a Laxus varios metros hacia atrás.

 **-¡RELAMPAGOS DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!-** , exclamó Laxus con fuerza mientras que era impulsado hacia atrás por el golpe de Yui, preparó sus manos y empezó a disparar una gran cantidad de esferas eléctricas que iban dirigidas hacia la peliverde.

 **-¡LANZA DEL DRAGÓN DEL SOL!-** , exclamó Yui mientras que de sus manos salía un destello de luz que tomó la forma de una gran y filosa lanza que con su mano derecha lanzó hacia las esferas y Laxus, dicha lanza contrarresto y destruyó las esferas sin problemas pero no logró alcanzar a Laxus debido a que este lo esquivo.

Luego Laxus sin perder más tiempo se abalanzó nuevamente al ataque, Yui lo espero para después desencadenar una fuerte oleada de golpes y patadas que impactaban entre los dos, los golpes de Laxus dolían pero aun así no eran nada comparados a los de Natsu, por lo que Yui sobrellevaba el intercambio de golpes muy bien, Laxus en cambio estaba asombrado por lo fuerte que eran los golpes de la chica peliverde.

 **-¡ALAS RELAMPAGUEANTES DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!-** , exclamó el rubio a la vez que de sus brazos emanaba una gran cantidad de rayo para después empezar a atacar a Yui con más rapidez y fuerza, lo cual le dio ventaja en el intercambio de ataques y le dio ánimos y esperanzas a los magos de Tenrou.

 **-¡IMPULSO SOLAR DEL DRAGÓN DEL SOL!-** , exclamó Yui con una sonrisa para después emanar un fuerte pulso de energía que alejó al rubio y lo quemó ligeramente, no había que olvidar que el sol además de la luz proveía calor, por lo que la pelea podría ser aún más difícil de lo que Laxus creía.

 **-¡MARCHA DE CALOR DEL DRAGÓN DEL SOL!-** , exclamó Yui con una sonrisa para después imbuir sus brazos con un aura color rojizo con dorado, luego a gran velocidad comenzó a golpear a Laxus sin que éste pudiera defenderse o esquivar, además de causarle serias quemaduras en las zonas donde impactaron sus puños, llegando a quemarle la ropa que tenía en dichas zonas.

Laxus con dificultad logró alejarse para tomar aire y recuperar un poco de los potentes ataques de la peliverde, luego de eso comenzó a subir su presión mágica para comenzar a emanar electricidad de sus piernas, brazos y torso, luego de esto se convirtió en rayo y apareció frente a Yui.

 **-¡GOLPE DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!-** , exclamó Laxus para impactarle un fuerte golpe ascendente lleno de rayos al mentón de Yui, causando que haya una fuerte onda de choque que aturdió a los espectadores y mandando a Yui a varios metros sobre el suelo, el rubio estaba fuertemente herido por los ataques de la peliverde pero aun así se mantenía en piel esperando que la peliverde caiga sin poder más.

 **-¡INSOLACIÓN DEL DRAGÓN DEL SOL!-** , exclamó la peliverde desde el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro para después absorber con su boca los rayos del sol, luego comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz de color dorado que cegó a los espectadores y a Laxus en tierra.

Cuando la luz del destello se disolvió, los demás buscaban con la vista a la peliverde mientras miraban el cielo con atención, de algo extraño que se dieron cuenta es que habían dos grandes luces en el cielo, una era el sol pero la otra resplandecía con la misma intensidad que los hacía preguntarse cuál era verdaderamente el sol.

Cuando una de las luces empezó a descender su brillo decaía de igual forma hasta que todos fueron capaces de asombrarse al ver la apariencia de Yui, ahora la peliverde de tez blanca tenía un tono de piel algo más oscuro como el de Kana y su color de pelo cambio a uno de color dorado con tonalidades más oscuras en las puntas, detrás de ella se visualizaban unas alas de luz que aparentaban a las de un dragón y la chica parecía desprender un cierta aura celestial e imponente.

 **-No resultaste ser tan débil, te felicito-** , decía Yui con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras descendía al suelo con su hermosa e imponente forma, los magos de Tenrou estaban asombrados ante la apariencia de la peliverde y la cantidad de poder que desprendía ella en esa forma.

 **-Haz todo lo que quieras, pero no perderé hasta derrotarte, no importa con que poder decidas atacar!-** , decía Laxus con determinación y una sonrisa desafiante saliendo de su asombro al ver la apariencia de la alumna de Natsu, luego aumentó su poder para después juntar ambas manos en dirección a Yui.

 **-¡TRUENO ELÉCTRICO DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!-** , exclamó Laxus con fuerza para después despedir un gran rayo en dirección a Yui, pero esta sin ninguna dificultad lo desvió con su mano haciendo que impactara contra una montaña a lo lejos, causando en esta un gran cráter que era visible desde las gradas.

Los magos de Tenrou se quedaron impactados al ver la potencia del ataque de Laxus pero sobretodo la facilidad con la que la alumna de Natsu logró desviarlo sin ningún esfuerzo, ahora de verdad que las posibilidades de que el rubio gane eran muy bajas.

 **-Vas a tener que hacer más si quieres derrotarme-** , dijo Yui con serenidad y con una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba con atención al rubio, el cual se quedó atónito ante la facilidad con la que desvió su ataque, después este apretó los dientes y los puños en señal de enojo.

 **-¡DEMUESTRA CUÁNTO PODER TIENES DE UNA VEZ!-** , exclamó Laxus con fuerza y molestia por sentirse débil y vulnerable, cuando pensaba que estaba ganando viene Yui con su nueva apariencia y le devuelve a la dura y difícil realidad, él había sido superado y por ahora solo podía intentar aguantar todo el tiempo posible sin caer.

 **-Si tú lo dices-** , respondió la alumna de Natsu con tranquilidad mientras que con sus alas se empezaba a elevar por el cielo de manera imponente hasta quedar eclipsando la luz del sol, pero aun así la cantidad de luz que desprendía la chica a esa altura la hacía indistinguible de la gran esfera que alumbra los cielos.

Varios tenían varias preguntas que hacer pero la emoción del combate era tal que lo dejarían para después de la pelea, no querían perder cada detalle del emocionante encuentro en el cual Yui estaba superando a Laxus sin mucha dificultad.

 **-¡TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA DEL DRAGÓN DEL RAYO!…-** , grito Laxus con toda la fuerza que le permitía sus cuerdas vocales mientras que ponía cada gramo de poder mágico en su ser en su último ataque, su cuerpo y su piel fue cubierto por rayos que le dieron una apariencia intimidante y con fuerza salto en dirección a Yui, la cual lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

El rubio dejó una estela de rayos a su paso mientras que a medida que subía hacia el cielo sus rayos aumentaban de intensidad, luego empezó a cargar su puño derecho con fuerza para prepararse para impactarlo contra Yui, la cual veía todo esto con calma y una leve sonrisa emocionada.

 **-¡PURGACIÓN DE VOLTIOS!-** , exclamó Laxus mientras que con toda su fuerza dirigía su mano a Yui, la cual al ver la determinación sonrió y justamente antes de recibir el ataque aumentó la luz a su alrededor cegando a todos los espectadores.

 **-¡PRESENCIA SOLAR!-** , exclamó Yui con fuerza para después emitir una cantidad de poder en forma de sol rojo que la envolvió, esta contrarrestó el ataque de Laxus sin problemas y en respuesta emitió una fuerte onda de calor que golpeo al rubio el triple de fuerte de lo que fue su propio ataque.

El rubio al recibir el ataque sintió como si la sangre de sus venas estuvieran hirviendo por la cantidad de calor, segundos después perdió la consciencia y salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, cayendo en el campo causando un gran cráter y una fuerte explosión de humo que lo cubrió por momentos, el rubio ya no tenía camisa y su torso mostraba serias quemaduras que preocupó a sus amigos.

El sol alrededor de Yui desapareció y ella empezó a descender con tranquilidad hacia el suelo, una vez llegó se dirigió al centro del campo aun en su apariencia llamativa, todos los magos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos ante tal cantidad de poder, con facilidad recibió el golpe de ataque de Laxus y logro dejarlo inconsciente en un mismo movimiento.

 **-Ve con ella Zeth-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras veía como su alumna comenzaba a jadear cansada, el pelinegro con blanco obedeció sin problemas y con rapidez fue en dirección a Yui.

Una vez Zeth llegó al lado de Yui la tomo de un brazo para sostenerla, ella con rapidez desactivo su forma para después notarse cansada y agotada al haber utilizado esa transformación, era difícil de controlar pero aun así era muy poderosa, el defecto más resaltable era el desgaste que significaba para su cuerpo y lo vulnerable que terminaba una vez se desactivara.

 **-Lo hiciste increíble Yui, de verdad que eres genial!-** , dijo Zeth con emoción y sinceridad mientras veía con una amable sonrisa a la peliverde, la cual respiraba con dificultad y tenía varias gotas de sudor causadas por el cansancio.

 **-G-Gracias Zeth, pero aun así mira como termine-** , respondía Yui con cansancio y un poco de dificultad mientras que sonreía levemente, la verdad es que hubiera podido ganar sin transformarse pero aun así lo hizo para lucirse frente a Zeth.

 **-Y eso que importa, te divertiste en la pelea y ganaste, yo creo que eso es lo que importa-** , comentó el pelinegro con blanco con una sonrisa alegre que fue contagiada a la peliverde, la cual reconocía que se divirtió peleando contra Laxus y sobretodo se sentía satisfecha al ganar la pelea.

 **-Tienes razón-** , respondió Yui con una hermosa sonrisa que sonrojo a Zeth, el cual volteo en otra dirección para que Yui no lo viera así, Natsu y Kagura veían esto desde lejos entre leves risas por lo gracioso que era ver al pelinegro con blanco así.

Diana se levantó de su asiento para después ubicarse entre el cráter donde estaba Laxus y donde estaban Yui y Zeth, Wendy por su parte se paró de su asiento para después ir a curar al rubio, todos los magos de Tenrou estaban impresionados al ver al intimidante y poderoso Laxus inconsciente y con serias quemaduras causadas por la alumna de Natsu.

 **-¡LA GANADORA DE ESTA PELEA ES LA INCREÍBLE YUI KUROSHI!-** , exclamaba la maestra de Mermaid Heels con emoción y una gran sonrisa causando una oleada de aplausos dirigidos a la ganadora, la cual se ocultaba el rostro con el brazo de Zeth debido a lo nerviosa que estaba por ser el centro de atención, esto solo causo que Zeth se sonrojara más ante lo linda que es la peliverde.

Luego a petición de Yui, Zeth la llevó al lugar donde Laxus estaba siendo curado por la magia de Wendy, allí Yui se ofreció para darle energía a Wendy pero Zeth se lo impidió y lo hizo él, de esta manera Wendy pudo acelerar el proceso de curación de Laxus gracias a la increíble cantidad de poder del pelinegro.

 **-Es hora de la ronda de preguntas Natsu-** , decía Erza con ansiedad y seriedad debido a que ella al igual que los demás querían saber lo más posible sobre la transformación de Yui, Natsu ante esto suspiro cansado y con resignación mientras miraba a sus amigos.

 **-Está bien, que vengan las preguntas, y por favor uno por uno que pronto debe comenzar el siguiente combate-** , respondió Natsu con cansancio y fastidio mientras que se rascaba la cabeza, durante el combate todos se abstuvieron de interrumpir la atmósfera de tensión, pero ahora podían preguntar las principales incógnitas que tenían.

 **-Que fue esa transformación de Yui?-** , pregunto Lucy con intriga y curiosidad mientras que veía expectante y concentrada a Natsu, los demás a su alrededor solo asintieron con seriedad dando a entender que también tenían la misma pregunta.

 **-Eso es un movimiento exclusivo de la magia Dragon Slayer del Sol, cuando fue expulsada hacia el cielo por Laxus, ella aprovecho y así como yo absorbo fuego ella absorbió los rayos solares del sol, de esta manera despertó esa forma que es parecida a la DragonForce-** , explicó el pelirosa con serenidad y los brazos cruzados mientras que sus amigos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, no era muy difícil entenderlo, absorbió los rayos del sol y activo esa forma que es muy poderosa pero diferente a la DragonForce.

 **-Es una transformación muy poderosa y consume mucho poder y energía del usuario, una vez se acaba Yui termina muy cansada y puede ser vulnerable durante un combate-** , siguió explicando el pelirosa con un dedo índice levantado mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados, los demás entendieron cuando veían el cansancio que demostraba Yui una vez se des transformó.

 **-Guao!, no entiendo cómo es que lograste reunir a estos alumnos Natsu?-** , dijo Lissana impresionada y sorprendida ante el increíble potencial de la peliverde y el inmenso poder que demostraron Nidus, Zeth y Thria en sus combates.

 **-Azares del destino supongo, otra pregunta?-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre y agradecida de que haya podido tener la suerte de entrenar y enseñar a sus cinco discípulos, los alumnos también sonrieron debido a que pensaban en la suerte que tuvieron de ser acogidos por el pelirosa.

 **-Por qué cuando ella se elevaba más su brillo aumentaba?-** , preguntaba Levy con curiosidad por ese detalle, que al parecer los demás también notaron y querían saber la razón de esto.

 **-Eso es porque al estar más cerca del sol su fuerza también aumenta y por defecto la cantidad de luz que emite-** , respondió el pelirosa con sencillez mientras que sonreía con serenidad, luego volteo a ver a Zoe para sonreírle paternalmente y después besarle la frente, provocando que después la pequeña pelirosa besara la mejilla derecha de su padre con ternura.

 **-Yui es asombrosa verdad?!, hubieran visto como reacciono la primera vez que la activó, JAJAJA!-** , decía Selene con alegría y emoción para después reír a carcajadas recordando los destrozos que causó la pequeña peliverde en ese momento cuando solo tenía 13 años.

 **-Es cierto, casi destruye el gremio probando uno de sus ataques pero aun así no pude detenerla, se veía como una niña con un juguete nuevo-** , agregaba Thria con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras recordaba con emoción la felicidad que desprendía la peliverde cuando incendiaba varios metros de bosque o cuando casi destruye el gremio, evidentemente estaba emocionada por su fuerza, no por la destrucción que causaba.

Los magos que escuchaban los comentarios de las chicas se hicieron una pequeña idea de la peligroso y destructivo que debió ser el día cuando Yui activo esa forma por primera vez, simplemente lo relacionaron con cada vez que a Natsu se le pasaba la mano y destruía accidentalmente todo el interior del gremio, o cuando atravesaba las paredes en las peleas.

 **-El verdadero problema fue que Natsu-Sensei le propuso una pelea y los daños los tuvimos que pagar nosotros-** , comentó Nidus con tranquilidad y serenidad mientras que veía de reojo a Natsu, el cual se rasco la cabeza levemente avergonzado ante eso, los demás al escuchar eso reconocieron y validaron eso debido a que Natsu siempre fue así y la verdad era algo que se esperaba de él.

 **-Después se los recompuse, es que no llevaba dinero encima está bien?!-** , decía Natsu tratando de excusarse mientras que movía las una mano haciendo un ademán frotándose los dedos como si necesitara dinero, esto solo causo que los magos de Tenrou vieran con una ligera sonrisa como algunas cosas de Natsu nunca cambiaron.

 **-Natsu no cambió casi nada eh?-** , comentó Lucy con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica recordando todas las misiones que arruino el pelirosa por destruir los poblados, causar daños que le descontaban las recompensas, o cuando ella tenía que pagar la comida debido a que Natsu nunca llevaba dinero con él.

 **-Mira papá, allí viene Yui y Zeth con las caras rojas!-** , dijo Zoe en un tono infantil y con ternura mientras que jalaba la camisa de Natsu y señalaba a Zeth y a Yui, los cuales se acercaban con las caras ruborizadas al extremo y con expresiones avergonzadas.

 **-Que les paso?-** , pregunto Thria con curiosidad e intriga mientras que los veía expectante, ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que…

 **-N-NADA!-** , exclamaron los dos con nervios en respuesta a la pelinegra para después sentarse evitando el contacto visual mientras que aún estaban sonrojados, sería demasiado penoso contarles que cuando Zeth le dio energía a Wendy esta les dijo "Ustedes hacen una muy bonita pareja", por lo cual ambos muy apenados se fueron sin mencionar ninguna palabra al respecto.

 **-De cualquier manera el siguiente combate será entre ustedes dos, por lo que vayan en dirección al campo-** , dijo el pelirosa con serenidad dejando de lado el asunto del sonrojo en sus estudiantes mientras que veía a Nidus y a Gildarts, los cuales serían los siguientes en combatir.

Al escuchar esto todos en las gradas se quedaron tiesos y sorprendidos, ahora vendría un combate del que la verdad no sabían qué esperar, el primer alumno de Natsu contra el ex mago más fuerte del gremio, las especulaciones sobre quien ganaría eran escasas debido a que nadie tenía completa seguridad sobre esto.

 **-Está bien, voy yendo al campo-** , respondió Gildarts con una sonrisa serena y una mirada calmada mientras se paraba de su asiento para luego dirigirse en dirección al campo.

 **-Deséenme suerte, creo que al final si voy a necesitarla-** , decía con calma Gildarts mientras veía de reojo y con una sonrisa a los magos de Tenrou, los cuales por supuesto lo iban a apoyar, ya con la mayoría de los magos clase S derrotados no sabían quien ganaría, por lo que todo lo que podían hacer es apoyar a hombre.

 **-Tu puedes Gildarts, demuestra por qué fuiste el "ex" mago más fuerte-** , dijo Makarov con alegría y una sonrisa burlona enfatizando en el "Ex", lo cual provocó que Gildarts se detuviera en seco para después ver con rabia a Makarov.

 **-Maldito viejo, te gusta repetir lo mismo no?-** , decía el hombre maduro con rabia y molestia cómicamente mientras que apretaba el puño, Makarov en respuesta solo sonrió con alegría para luego levantar un pulgar en alto apoyando a Gildarts.

 **-De cualquier manera gracias** -, agradecía Gildarts con serenidad mientras se daba la vuelta para luego dirigirse a su posición en el campo, el cráter que provoco Laxus en el suelo fue cubierto por la magia de uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail, por lo que el campo estaba completamente bien.

 **-Sé que ganaras Nidus, te apoyare para que así sea!-** , dijo Zeth con emoción y alegría mientras que animaba con entusiasmo al peliblanco, el cual tenía una leve y serena sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de no cambiar su tranquila mirada.

 **-No hay que preocuparse por esta pelea, confiamos en que ganaras-** , comentó Thria con tranquilidad y calma mientras que se estiraba un poco en su asiento, tenía fe en el peliblanco por lo que no se preocupaba por el resultado de la pelea.

 **-Buena suerte Nidus, tu puedes ganarle seguro!-** , dijo Yui con entusiasmo y una alegre sonrisa mientras que levantaba un puño con emoción, el cansancio de su batalla ya se estaba pasando por lo que ya tenía energías suficiente para moverse mejor.

El peliblanco alegre por el apoyo de sus amigos se levantaba de su asiento pero fue retenido por Selene, la cual le tomaba de la mano mientras lo miraba con amabilidad y una hermosa sonrisa que era hipnótica para Nidus.

 **-Buena suerte, asegúrate de demostrar lo que vales, está bien?-** , decía Irene mientras miraba a Nidus con sus ojos morados, el peliblanco solo la miro con una mirada que transmitía amabilidad para después poner una mano sobre su cabello rojo para tocarlo con delicadeza.

 **-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de dar todo de mí, por lo que solo observa-** , dijo Nidus con tranquilidad y calma mientras que sonreía muy levemente, la pelirroja solo asintió con felicidad para luego soltar la mano de Nidus.

 **-Te deseo suerte Nidus, ese viejo es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-** , decía Natsu con alegría y entusiasmo mientras que veía a su alumno acercársele.

 **-Gracias Natsu-Sensei, no lo defraudare-** , respondió el peliblanco con tranquilidad para después ir en dirección al campo, esperaba su combate con ansias desde el principio, desde que dijeron que se enfrentaría al ex mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail se emocionó.

 **-Estás preparado chico?, no voy a contenerme contigo, estoy seguro de que al igual que tus amigos tu eres muy poderoso-** , dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada calmada a Nidus, el cual tenía de nuevo su típica expresión seria y calmada.

 **-Pues supongo que no se equivoca, por lo que sea mejor que vaya con todo Gildarts-** , respondió el peliblanco con tranquilidad mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, luego se observa como la maestra de Mermaid Heels se acerca al medio del campo para dar inicio al combate.

 **-¡DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS VIEJOS CLASE S, ESTÁ EL "EX" MAGO MÁS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL… GILDARTS CLIVE!-** , exclamaba Diana con emoción mientras veía con una sonrisa burlona a Gildarts, Makarov no pudo evitar reír fuertemente al ver que la pelinegra hizo lo que le pidió, Gildarts en respuesta le gritaba a Makarov que se callara cómicamente.

 **-¡Y DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS CLASE S, ESTÁ EL ALUMNO MAS FUERTE DEL MAESTRO… NIDUS SCARDIO!-** , exclamó Diana con emoción y una alegre sonrisa mientras que apuntaba con su abanico al peliblanco, el cual desde que recuerda siempre era más fuerte que el resto de los alumnos.

 **-M-Momento, Nidus es el alumno más fuerte de ustedes?!-** , preguntaron Makarov, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy y Erza al unísono completamente exaltados y sorprendidos ante la revelación, llegando a asustar de lo tan sincronizados que estaban para preguntar eso al mismo tiempo.

 **-Por ahora sí, siempre se las ha arreglado para superarnos en combate-** , respondió Thria con un poco de fastidio y molestia al admitir ese hecho, desde que fue acogida por Natsu nunca fue capaz de vencer a Nidus en un combate.

 **-Nidus es increíble verdad?, por eso es que estoy determinado a superarlo-** , decía Zeth con entusiasmo y alegría para después mirar con determinación y una sonrisa desafiante al peliblanco, desde que el peliblanco lo salvó en el pasado ha tenido esa meta de superarlo.

Ahora todos estaban aún más atentos a cómo se desarrollaría la pelea, el ex mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail contra el alumno más fuerte de Natsu, lo cual era algo que muy seriamente había que considerar, debido a que hasta el momento no habían visto el máximo poder de estos alumno que derrotaron a los antiguos magos clase S.

 **-Entonces listo?-** , preguntó Gildarts con entusiasmo y una mirada desafiante dirigida a Nidus, el cual solo asintió con tranquilidad y calma.

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , exclamo Diana con fuerza para después saltar con fuerza directamente hacia su asiento, sabía la cantidad de poder que tenía Gildarts debido a las noticias de hace más de 7 años, pero lo que más le mantenía precavida era el poder de Nidus, por lo que no quería estar cerca cuando la pelea comenzara abruptamente.

Gildarts con velocidad comenzó a correr hacia Nidus mientras este se mantenía en el mismo lugar con calma, el hombre llegó con rapidez y preparaba su único brazo para darle un gran golpe en la cara al peliblanco, pero este sin nada de dificultad y sin cambiar su posición solo mueve la cabeza a un lado para ver como el golpe le pasa por el lado.

Luego con rapidez Nidus le da un fuerte rodillazo a Gildarts en el estómago mandándolo para atrás muy adolorido, Gildarts estaba con una mano en su abdomen adolorido mientras que se recomponía con cierta dificultad, luego solo respiro con calma para después hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 **-No esperaba que fuera a funcionar de todos modos-** , dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que se posiciona para volver a atacar, el peliblanco por su parte no dijo nada y se mantuvo estoico en su misma posición.

Luego el hombre maduro comenzó a correr rodeando a Nidus para después impulsarse con fuerza hacia la espalda del peliblanco para darle una patada giratoria horizontal, la cual estaba a punto de impactar contra la espalda del peliblanco pero este hizo una reverencia hacia adelante esquivándola con calma.

Nuevamente había sido capaz de esquivar el ataque del ex mago más fuerte, los espectadores estaban asombrados y animados ante la habilidad que demostraba el peliblanco, los magos de Tenrou específicamente estaban atónitos y sin poder pronunciar palabra, la única vez que habían visto a Gildarts en esas situaciones era con Natsu, y el resultado que ellos recuerden no fue muy bien.

Gildarts previniendo que Nidus lo vuelva a atacar con la guardia baja se recompuso en el aire y aterrizó a una distancia segura, no debía dejar de presionar hasta que el peliblanco utilizará su magia, era vital durante un combate saber las cartas que oculta tú oponente para así ver cómo contraatacar.

Luego Gildarts con ímpetu y rapidez apareció frente a Nidus para dirigirle una gran oleada de golpes y patadas de gran potencia, las cuales el peliblanco esquivaba como si no fueran nada mientras que no cambiaba su expresión calmada, los puños de Gildarts aunque no lograban darle a Nidus creaban unas fuertes ondas de presión de aire que salían disparadas hacia otras zonas del campo.

Tratando de tomar desprevenido al peliblanco, Gildarts cedió en sus ataques para luego agacharse con rapidez y después dirigir un gran golpe ascendente a la mandíbula de Nidus, pero este sin nada de dificultad movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, causando que el puño de Gildarts siguiera subiendo y que la presión de aire saliera disparada en dirección al cielo, llegando a hacer un agujero en una nube.

Gildarts se enfureció al haber fallado su ataque pero no podía dejarse llevar y se alejó para pensar mejor en otra táctica que usar, Nidus por su parte solo se quedó en su lugar con calma mientras que parecía estirar el cuello.

 **-Eres muy parecido a Natsu cuando me venció, lo sabías?-** , dijo Gildarts con una mirada desafiante dirigida a Nidus, este solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta, Gildarts ante esto apretó el puño y comenzó a aumentar su poder mágico.

 **-La diferencia es que esta vez no perderé!-** , exclamó el adulto con fuerza y con determinación para después salir disparado hacia Nidus, cuando llegó frente a él empezó a dirigir una nueva oleada de golpes que eran notablemente más rápidos que los anteriores, antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta varios ondas de aire habían formado pequeños cráteres en los bordes del campo de batalla.

Nidus con calma solo esquivaba hasta que le dio un fuerte codazo a Gildarts en la cara causando que se saliera disparado hacia atrás, pero antes de que eso pasara Nidus lo tomó de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago quitándole el aire a Gildarts, pero no se detuvo allí sino que con rapidez le asestó un codazo descendente a la espalda del adulto para dejarlo tendido en el suelo.

 **-¡PAPÁ!-** , gritó Kana preocupada por Gildarts mientras que se paraba de su asiento con angustia, los demás no se sorprendieron debido a que después de vencer a Grimiore Heart y antes de que Acnologia atacara en la isla Tenrou, Kana les contó a todos y a Gildarts sobre que era su hija, a lo cual el adulto reaccionó como si fuera la mayor de las alegrías y empezó a tratar a Kana como "su pequeña y pura niñita".

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Gildarts siendo sometido de esa manera, se encontraba en el suelo adolorido del estómago y la espalda mientras que se trataba de parar con dificultad, Nidus con tranquilidad le dio una patada en la costilla mandándolo a varios metros para que se levantara allí.

 **-No p-podrás vencerme chico** _ ***Urgh*,**_ **y la razón en la más sencilla del mundo-** , decía Gildarts con dolor y dificultad mientras que se levantaba del suelo completamente adolorido, esto causó que Nidus se intrigara ante tal afirmación a pesar de verse superado completamente.

 **-¡Y esa razón es porque mi DULCE NENA me está apoyando!-** , exclamaba Gildarts con alegría y emoción mientras que se levantaba de golpe como si todas sus heridas fueran solo adornos, cuando la verdad aún seguían doliendo pero se sintió revitalizado cuando escucho que Kana lo llamaba "Papá", desde que Kana le contó que era su hija solo lo llamaba Gildarts, por lo tanto se sintió feliz de escuchar a la morena diciéndole así.

Este comentario avergonzó muchísimo a Kana e hizo que se arrepintiera de haber dicho "papá", en cuanto a los demás magos solo les salieron una gota de sudor al ver lo ridículo que se comportaba Gildarts en medio del combate, aunque efectivamente parecía como si no sintiera el dolor de las heridas.

Gildarts con una sonrisa determinada y desafiante volvió a atacar a Nidus, pero esta vez con la diferencia de que se sentía más poderoso, por lo cual los ataques eran más rápidos y fuertes, por lo que el peliblanco se vio obligado a defenderse con sus brazos y piernas de los potentes ataques del adulto.

En uno de sus ataques Gildarts dio una patada potente al suelo causando que una gran nube de polvo nublara la vista de Nidus, el pelinaranja aprovecho este momento para dirigirle un puño con fuerza al estómago del peliblanco, pero cuando se percata siente que Nidus no está allí.

 **-Fue una buena estrategia Gildarts-** , dijo Nidus a unos tantos metros detrás de Gildarts, el cual muy sorprendido volteo la vista hacia el peliblanco sin poder entender cuando llegó allí.

Los demás espectadores estaban igual de sorprendidos ante esto, de un momento a otro llego allí y nadie se dio cuenta, los único que mantenían la calma eran Natsu, Kagura, Diana, y el resto de alumnos, Zoe en cambio estaba emocionada ante la habilidad de Nidus y decía lo increíble que se veía.

Luego Gildarts sin darle más vueltas al asunto estaba cargando para dirigirse hacia el peliblanco, pero este con calma y mucha velocidad le apuntó con su dedo y de este salió un rayo de color blanco que en una fracción de segundos había atravesado la pierna derecha de Gildarts haciéndolo caer.

Todos los magos de Tenrou vieron que Gildarts cayó al suelo aguantando gritar de dolor, pero no sabían por qué cayó de repente, ellos no pudieron notar el rayo que provoco el peliblanco, tan solo veían como Nidus apuntaba con su dedo índice al pelinaranja, solo unos pocos imaginaban que eso estaba relacionado con el dolor de Gildarts.

Gildarts se agarraba la pierna con dolor debido a que sintió como el rayo atravesó su pierna pero cuando ve la zona donde le impacto de quedo sorprendido, lo único que se veía era un agujero en su pantalón pero su pierna estaba intacta, como si el dolor hubiera sido un imaginación.

- **No soy tan sanguinario como para atravesarle la pierna, solo hice que lo traspasara-** , dijo Nidus con calma y serenidad mientras que se rascaba la nuca con tranquilidad, el pelinaranja sintió como el dolor pasaba y ya era capaz de pararse normalmente.

El ex mago más fuerte no entendió lo que paso, pero sabía que el peliblanco no era tan hablador como el resto, por lo que no esperaba que le contara sobre su magia, luego Gildarts cargo hacia el peliblanco para iniciar una nueva oleada de ataques que eran esquivados o detenidos por Nidus.

Durante ese tiempo Mirajane estaba despertando luego de haberse desmayado en brazos de Natsu después de perder contra Thria, estaba un poco adolorida pero podía moverse por lo que se acomodó en su asiento, cuando Lissana y Elfman se percataron de esto fueron inmediatamente con su hermana mayor.

 **-¡Mirane-chan!/¡Hermana!-** , exclamaban los dos hermanos menores de Mirajane mientras que se acercaban con rapidez, Lissana con velocidad se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana mientras que tenía leves lágrimas en sus mejillas, estaba realmente preocupada por ella por los daños que recibió en su combate.

Elfman en cambio solo se quedó con un brazo limpiándose las lágrimas debido a que aunque parecía duro era muy sensible en cuanto a sus hermanas, **-¡PREOCUPARME NO ES DE HOMBRES HERMANA!-** , exclamaba Elfman simulando que no lloraba cuando las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

 **-Ya pasó, no se preocupen por mí, estoy bien lo ven?, simplemente ganó la más fuerte-** , decía Mirajane con amabilidad mientras que le sobaba la cabeza a Lissana calmándola, sabía que estaban preocupados por ella pero aun así fue un combate y era inevitable que llegara a terminar así.

 **-Pero me asegurare de volverme más fuerte para que no se repita, por lo tanto dejen de llorar ustedes dos!-** , exclamó la peliblanca mayor con un aire de autoridad y en forma de orden causando que Lissana y Elfman sintieran un escalofrío, su hermana no actuaba así desde antes de la supuesta muerte de Lissana, por lo que con se sintieron un poco intimidados.

 **-¡No estoy llorando!/¡LLORAR NO ES DE HOMBRES!-** , exclamaban ambos hermanos a modo de puchero mientras que se limpiaban las lágrimas para luego mirar a Mirajane con unas sonrisas, a las cuales ella correspondió con una amable.

 **-Así está mejor-** , respondía Mirajane con una alegre y amable sonrisa, la cual fue contagiada a los otros dos Strauss, mientras tanto en otro lugar Laxus estaba recobrando la conciencia siendo recibido por Bislowck, Freed y Evergreen , los cuales eran siempre lo apoyaban y acompañaban en todas las misiones.

Luego miró en dirección a su abuelo y vio que este le dedicaba un pulgar en alto acompañado de una gran sonrisa orgullosa, Laxus se sintió feliz a pesar de haber perdido, pero tenía la tranquilidad de que lo dio todo en su pelea y que se volvería más fuerte para evitar ese resultado nuevamente.

Luego tanto Mirajane y Laxus se juntaron con Gajeel y Gray para conversar brevemente sobre cómo fueron los combates durante el lapso de tiempo en el que unos estaban inconscientes, una vez puesto al tanto Mirajane y Laxus veían asombrados como el peliblanco controlaba a la perfección al ex mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Volviendo al combate Gildarts no cedía ante el cansancio o el dolor mientras que continuaba atacando con rapidez a Nidus, el cual dio un pequeño suspiro cansado para después tomar a Gildarts de la cara y luego estrellarlo contra el suelo, luego de esto lo levanto de la camisa para luego darle una fuerte patada en el costado mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Luego de esto Gildarts se recompuso en el aire y cayó con dolor debido a los fuertes golpes, Nidus con calma le apunto para disparar varios rayos que solo fueron visibles para Gildarts, dos impactaron contra ambas piernas del pelinaranja, tres contra el único brazo del mago y un en la costilla derecha.

 **-¡ARGHH!-** , gritaba Gildarts de dolor mientras que caía al suelo retorciéndose ante la sensación de que fue atravesado por los rayos, de manera inmediata Nidus apareció justo a su lado para tomarlo de su túnica para luego lanzarlo al aire, luego levantó la palma de su mano y a la vista de todos disparo un gran destello de color blanco que fue en dirección a Gildarts, el cual sin opción de esquivarlo lo recibió de lleno.

Todos observaron como el ataque del peliblanco al impactar contra el pelinaranja provocó una gran explosión que preocupó seriamente a los magos de Tenrou, del humo de la explosión se podía ver como Gildarts caía a una gran velocidad con su torso al descubierto y con el pantalón rasgado, estaba preparado para caer pero de la nada aparece Nidus a su lado con calma para luego darle una patada horizontal que cambió su dirección en el aire.

Gildarts al haber recibido la patada del peliblanco salió disparado hacia la derecha pero de nuevo Nidus aparecía a su lado para darle un puñetazo ascendente que lo mando nuevamente hacia arriba a pesar de que todavía no había tocado el suelo, al estar a más altura Gildarts observo como Nidus lo estaba esperando para darle una patada descendente que lo mano con velocidad hacia abajo, y de este modo el proceso se repitió continuamente sin que Gildarts tuviera la opción de defenderse.

Los magos de Tenrou veían preocupados la escena, el peliblanco lo estaba tratando como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, no lo era difícil luchar contra Gildarts y para colmo no lo dejaba descender al suelo sino que lo golpeaba en el aire evitando que este se defendiera.

 **-Cómo es que Nidus tiene a Gildarts así?, ni siquiera tiene la oportunidad de defenderse-** , comentaba Lucy sorprendida y perpleja ante la paliza que estaba recibiendo el pelinaranja, al cual pudo ver atemorizando a varios con su poder en la isla Tenrou y ahora estaba siendo tratado como saco de golpes.

 **-Sé que puede parecer muy duro, pero Nidus quiere acabar con el combate antes de que las cosas se pongan peores para Gildarts-** , dijo Selene con tranquilidad mientras veía como el peliblanco peleaba con tranquilidad, los demás la vieron intrigados ante lo que dijo,

 **-A que te refieres Selene?-** , pregunto Wendy con curiosidad mientras que se acercaba desde los asientos traseros, Selene solo cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después empezar a hablar.

 **-Si Gildarts activará su magia y fuera con todo, Nidus se vería obligado moralmente a responder de la misma manera por lo que quiere terminar la pelea de una vez-** , respondió la pelirroja con tranquilidad y calma lo cual no era muy común en ella, luego ella cambio su expresión a una más viva y alegre para sonreírles a los magos de Tenrou, los cuales se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, hacia parecer que la paliza que recibía Gildarts era por su bien.

 **-Cuál es la magia de Nidus?-** , pregunto Kana con intriga y preocupación esperando que las consecuencias que dice Selene no sean tan graves, en esto Kagura pone una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa atrayendo la atención de todos.

 **-Su magia es una increíblemente poderosa, una pista es que es completamente lo contrario a la magia de Selene-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad mientras levantaba un dedo índice, los demás a su alrededor se pusieron a pensar detenidamente en una magia que fuera completamente opuesta a la magia Devil Slayer de la oscuridad.

 **-Mmm, la magia relacionada con la luz como Yui?-** , pregunto Erza con el presentimiento de que la magia del peliblanco se debía parecer a la de la peliverde, los demás pensaron en varias magias que bajo esa misma característica.

 **-Casi…-** , respondió la pelimorada con tranquilidad, estaba por dar la respuesta hasta que notó como Gildarts empezaba a aumentar su poder mágico, por lo cual Kagura al igual que el resto centraron su atención en la batalla.

 **-CRASH SMASH!-** , grito Gildarts con dificultad y rabia antes de recibir una patada de Nidus, el pelinaranja creó un aura blanca que envolvió su brazo y con velocidad se colocó arriba de Nidus para golpearle en la mejilla mandándolo al suelo, provocando que una nube de humo lo cubriera.

Después de esto Gildarts pudo bajar de una vez al suelo, pero una vez que llego terminó arrodillado por el hecho de que sus heridas lo estaban sometiendo, la gran variedad de golpes y patadas que recibió en el aire le dificultaban mucho el moverse, estaba seguro de que varios huesos podrían estar rotos pero aun así se paró con determinación para ver expectante la nube de polvo, sabía que con ese ataque no sería suficiente para derrotar al peliblanco.

Después de unos segundos de silencio varios destellos de luz salieron disparados de la nube de polvo que cubría a Nidus, después el polvo se despejó de golpe revelando a Nidus parado con calma y serenidad mientras que un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda provocado por el golpe de Gildarts se estaba regenerando mientras brillaba.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-** , preguntó Gildarts confundido y sorprendido al ver que la herida en la mejilla de Nidus se estaba regenerando, después volteo a ver a Natsu en las gradas que estaba por decir algo de gran importancia a los magos que lo rodeaban.

 **-La magia de Nidus es la de God Slayer de la Luz-** , dijo Natsu con tranquilidad y una mirada serena mientras que tenía los brazos abrazando a Zoe mientras que veía a Nidus con una sonrisa orgullosa por saber lucirse, ***seguramente es algo que aprendió de mi*** , es el pensamiento del pelirosa.

Gildarts y los demás magos se quedaron atónitos y sorprendidos ante la revelación de un alumno de Natsu con una magia tan sorprendente como la God Slayer, el simple nombre revela que sirve para matar a los mismísimos dioses, además de que en la isla de Tenrou había un God Slayer de Fuego que fue muy difícil de vencer para Makarov y Gajeel.

Ahora varios comprendían el hecho de que la magia God Slayer de la luz era completamente lo contrario a la magia Devil Slayer de Selene como había dicho Kagura, según lo que habían visto varios Selene y Nidus parecían ser pareja o que por lo menos gustaban uno del otro, y viendo sus personalidades completamente opuestas al igual que sus magias no podían entender cómo es posible su atracción.

 **-De verdad que los polos se atraen-** , mencionó Lucy con una sonrisa pícara mientras que se acercaba para darle unos juguetones codazos a Selene, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la rubia.

Devuelta en la batalla Gildarts estaba perplejo al saber cuál magia es la que controla Nidus, pero aun así debía de mantener la mente fría y calmada para analizar cómo contrarrestarla, con velocidad se acercó a Nidus para darle varios golpes en el estómago, esté sin intención de esquivarlos los recibió y fue mandado para atrás varios metros.

- **Por qué no los esquivas?, no me tengas pena y lucha** **en serio**!-, exclamaba Gildarts con furia al ver que el peliblanco no esquivaba sus ataques como si estuviera sintiendo pena por él, luego Gildarts con rapidez apareció frente al peliblanco mientras cargaba su único puño con fuerza.

 **-¡CRASH PUCNH!-** , exclamó con fuerza para después darle un fuerte golpe ascendente en el estómago a Nidus, mandándolo varios metros hacia arriba, su magia no lograba dividir al peliblanco en cubos debido a que este era más fuerte que su magia, igual como paso con Natsu en su enfrentamiento.

Luego Nidus estaba cayendo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo mientras que aún tenía una expresión calmada y fría, sus heridas se estaban regenerando gracias a recibir luz en su piel, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo Gildarts lo esperaba con un puño para impactarle en la cara.

 **-¡CRASH!-** , grito Gildarts dirigiendo su puño hacia la cara de Nidus, pero antes de que le impactara Nidus con una mano lo paro con facilidad, luego apretó con fuerza la mano del pelinaranja mientras que se paraba con calma en el suelo, Gildarts trataba de liberarse pero era completamente inútil.

Luego Nidus con fuerza azoto a Gildarts varias veces contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco, luego lo tomó del torso para darle varios rodillazos en el estómago causando que este escupiera sangre y después darle una patada en el costado mandándolo al suelo a varios metros de distancia.

Gildarts estaba completamente lastimado y con varios huesos rotos, estaba considerando seriamente el quedarse en el suelo pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión, y eso era las miradas de los magos de Tenrou que confiaban en que demostrara de que estaba hecho, pero sobretodo la mirada de Kana que no quería verlo más lastimado.

El pelinaranja con extrema dificultad logró ponerse en pie mientras que no sentía la espalda ni el abdomen por todos los golpes que recibió en dicha zona, Nidus hasta ese momento no quería dar todo su poder en la pelea, pensaba que una vez este le pegara un par de veces se iba a desmayar por el cansancio pero no resultó así, ahora viendo la determinación de Gildarts Nidus quería responder de la misma forma.

 **-¡CRASH COWL!-** , exclamó Gildarts con fuerza para después cubrir todo su cuerpo con una gran aura blanca que fortalecía su Resistencia, fuerza y velocidad para darlo todo en lo último que quedaba de batalla, el poder mágico del pelinaranja se hizo visible para todos en las gradas, los cuales con dificultad podían ver la batalla.

Nidus por su parte empezó a sonreír levemente de manera desafiante y emocionado mientras que crujía sus dedos en señal de que se estaba emocionando, no elevó su poder mágico en lo absoluto sino que se quedó en su mismo lugar crujiéndose los dedos de ambas manos, esto les indico a Natsu, Kagura, Thria, Selene, Zeth y Yui que las cosas se pondrían serias.

 **-Terminemos de una vez con esto chico-** , dijo Gildarts con autoridad y completa seriedad mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia Nidus, luego comenzó a trotar, después a correr hasta quedar a un metro del peliblanco, el camino por donde pasó el pelinaranja dejó una estela de poder y presión mágica que era asombrosa, como si haya pasado un cometa.

 **-FINAL CRASH PUCH!-** , dijo el pelinaranja mientras que con todas las fuerzas de su ser cargaba su puño para impactarlo contra la cara de Nidus, la cantidad de presión mágica era abrumadora y absolutamente todos sentía el poder que cargaba el ataque del pelinaranja, el hecho de mover el puño causaba que las nubes empezaran a moverse a causa de la brisa, pero…

El ataque de Gildarts fue detenido por una sola mano de Nidus con facilidad, el gran golpe y la onda de choque no salió impacto contra la mano de Nidus pero aun así no causo nada mientras este veía con una sonrisa sádica a Gildarts, causando que este se asuste seriamente por el poder y la actitud del muchacho, trataba de zafarse del agarre pero el peliblanco no se lo esperaba.

 **-El combate comienza aquí-** , dijo el peliblanco con una mirada penetrante para después darle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Gildarts sin soltarse del agarre, causando que este escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

Luego lo tomó del cuello y con su otro brazo le golpeaba el abdomen y el rostro, luego con velocidad enterró su rostro en el suelo para después empezar a correr por el campo restregando la cara de Gildarts contra el piso.

Todos estaban asustados ante el repentino cambio de actitud del peliblanco y recordaron las palabras de Selene, "Nidus se vería obligado moralmente a responder de la misma manera por lo que quiere terminar la pelea de una vez", por lo tanto ya entendían la seriedad del asunto.

Kana veía muy preocupada como su padre era seriamente lastimado sin piedad, **-¡PAPAAA!-** , exclamó la castaña con fuerza y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Gildarts se percató de esto y puso resistencia contra el agarre del peliblanco, el cual con velocidad lo lanzó al aire para luego dispararle varios rayos que el causaron dolor como si lo atravesaran.

 **-¡AAARGHHH!-** , gritaba Gildarts en el aire al recibir los rayos en su cuerpo para después ver que el peliblanco aparecía frente él con el brazo imbuido en un destello blanco puro, para después exclamar con fuerza, **-CASTIGO DIVINO-** , dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Gildarts mandándolo al suelo.

Literalmente cada parte del cuerpo de Gildarts estaba lastimado de gravedad y si sus heridas no eran atendidas pronto posiblemente sería muy perjudicial a largo plazo, a pesar de eso el pelinaranja con determinación movía su mano tratando de moverse, luego de unos segundo se arrastraba por el suelo para acercarse a Nidus, con dificultad logro arrodillarse y con todas sus fuerzas logró ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían para caminar.

 **-N-No…** _ ***Urgh***_ **, no hemos terminado…** _ ***Argh***_ **, aún sigo en pie-** , decía Gildarts con mucho esfuerzo y dolor mientras que veía a Nidus tratando de no perder la conciencia, todos estaban preocupados por la salud del pelinaranja y Nidus noto esto y decidió terminar con todo de una vez.

Nidus cambio su sonrisa desafiante a una calmada mientras que aumentaba a niveles titánicos su presión mágica, fácilmente podía dejar en ridículo la presión que Gildarts presentó con su ataque final, tanto es el poder del peliblanco que un gran pilar de luz lo cubrió completamente y dicho pilar atravesaba el cielo hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Varios espectadores no lograron mantener la consciencia y se desmayaron, los magos de Tenrou veían esto con asombro y dificultad debido a que su respiración se volvió increíblemente pesada, Kagura y Natsu estaban inmutables, Zoe era protegida de la presión gracias a Natsu y veía esto con un asombro inocente e infantil, Thria, Zeth, Yui, Selene y Diana podían tolerar la cantidad de presión de Nidus con cierta facilidad.

Gildarts por su parte estaba en su mismo lugar inmóvil y completamente aterrado ante tanto poder, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y su cuerpo temblaba por la presión y el temor, del interior del pilar blanco se podía ver una silueta negra con la forma de Nidus, sus ojos resaltaban debido a que eran de color blanco puro.

 **-Este es mi poder, el poder que Natsu-Sensei me hizo entrenar por 7 años, si bien fuiste el más fuerte de Fairy Tail antes, eso es solo el pasado-** , decía Nidus con tranquilidad sin moverse del sitio para después aumentar aún más la presión, causando que Gildarts cayera al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos mientras miraba al suelo.

 **-Ahora las cosas son diferentes, el tiempo no espera a nadie, yo antes pensaba que no importa que tan persistente seas, si un enemigo es más fuerte tu destino es la derrota…-** , decía el peliblanco con serenidad y una mirada fija en el pelinaranja, se especulaba el estado de la mirada del peliblanco debido a la silueta que sus ojos blancos formaban, Gildarts levantó la vista oyendo las palabras de Nidus.

 **-Pero eso cambio gracias a las enseñanzas de Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo el peliblanco mientras que bajaba la intensidad de su presión mágica, al parecer tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro debido a que en la silueta negra apareció una pequeña línea blanca donde debería ir la boca.

 **-Si alguien es más fuerte que tú, solo debes de hacerte más fuerte con entrenamiento, determinación y sobretodo… espíritu-** , seguía hablando Nidus mientras que el gran pilar de luz bajaba su intensidad y la presión mágica disminuye rápidamente, varios estaban atentos a las palabras de Nidus y después miraron al pelirosa pensando que eso es algo muy sabio y muy Natsu.

 **-Usted tiene perfectamente el espíritu y la determinación, solo hace falta que entrene con esas dos cualidades presentes-** , continuaba hablando el peliblanco al disolver completamente el pilar de luz y al dejar de desprender presión mágica, dejando ver su apariencia normal con una amable sonrisa y una mirada suave.

 **-Espero enfrentarme con usted una vez se haya hecho más fuerte-** , dijo Nidus con emoción y una leve mirada alegre, por momentos varios pudieron ver el mismo aura de Natsu en el peliblanco, definitivamente Natsu debía de ser un gran maestro si logro educar así de bien a su alumno peliblanco.

 **-Quién lo diría, un chico de 18 me está sermoneando-** , dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa alegre y cansada mientras que veía al peliblanco como si fuera el propio Natsu cuando le insistía pelear a cada momento, luego de esto el pelinaranja cayó inconsciente delante de Nidus.

Diana con rapidez se acercó para dar el anuncio del ganador debido a que debían ser veloces para tratar al hombre que tenía numerosas heridas de gravedad.

 **-¡EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA ES EL ATERRADOR NIDUS SCARDIO!-** , exclamo con fuerza mientras que apuntaba a Nidus, el cual volvió a tener una sonrisa serena y una mirada tranquila y calculadora, luego Nidus fue a sentarse mientras que Diana revisaba el estado de Gildarts.

No hubo absolutamente ningún aplauso debido a que la mayoría de los espectadores se habían desmayado, los únicos que permanecían conscientes eran los magos de Tenrou, los demás estudiantes, Kagura, Zoe y Natsu.

 **-¡Papá!, vamos Wendy!-** , exclamaba Kana preocupada mientras que se paraba de su asiento, Wendy asintió con preocupación por el pelinaranja para luego ir en su ayuda, no sin antes de que Nidus tocará muy levemente el hombro de Wendy dándole una asombrosa cantidad de poder para curar a Gildarts, la peliazul estaba aterrada al sentir el poder mágico del peliblanco pero debía de concentrarse en ayudar a Gildarts lo antes posible.

 **-Creo que te pasaste mucho con él, no viste lo mal que lo dejaste-** , decía Thria a modo de reproche mientras veía como el peliblanco se acercaba caminando, el peliblanco siempre era así en los entrenamientos, la suerte es que Natsu siempre estaba allí para detenerlo una vez este se pasara de la raya.

 **-Era inevitable, si el da todo de sí sería una ofensa que yo no lo hiciera-** , respondió Nidus con serenidad, siempre que veía a alguien darlo todo de si pensaba que debía responder de la misma forma, por esa razón quería terminar el combate antes de que llegara hasta ese punto.

 **-Uff… supongo que tienes un punto, pero aun así me parece demasiado-** , dijo la pelinegra poniendo la palma de su mano derecha en su rostro mientras suspiraba cansada, no podía negar que tenía una buena ideología, pero simplemente era hasta doloroso ver el estado en el cual terminó Gildarts.

Por su parte Diana y Wendy trataban a Gildarts con magias de curación mientras que Kana solo sostenía una mano del dormido Gildarts con preocupación, Gajeel, Gray, Mirajane y Laxus por mucho que su orgullo no quisiera admitirlo, agradecían muchísimo el hecho de no haber tenido que pelear contra el intimidante peliblanco.

 **-Yo creo que lo hiciste genial Nidus, esta pelea solo me emociona para la próxima vez que peleemos!-** , decía Zeth con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que se paraba de su asiento, esto solo causo que Yui y Nidus lo vieran con unas leves sonrisas.

 **-Espero que te fortalezcas más para cuando peleemos de nuevo-** , respondía el peliblanco con una leve sonrisa mientras que le extendía un puño al pelinegro con blanco.

 **-Puedes apostarlo, lograre superarte con mi propio poder!-** , respondió el pelinegro con blanco con alegría y una sonrisa desafiante, luego Zeth con emoción le chocó el puño con determinación a Nidus, Natsu, Kagura, Selene y Thria recordaban los numerosos combates que tuvieron esos dos gracias a la persistencia de Zeth.

 **-Casi no utilizaste tu magia, me parece que hubiera sido más llamativo si la hubieras utilizado más-** , comentó Yui con tranquilidad mientras que veía al peliblanco, a pesar de haber mostrado levemente su magia, no reveló la mayoría de sus ataques ni todo su potencial como lo había hecho varias veces durante su entrenamiento.

 **-Supongo que sí, pero no lo vi necesario, después de todo no quiero revelar mis cartas con tanta facilidad-** , respondió Nidus con calma y tranquilidad mientras que veía con una mirada inexpresiva a la peliverde, lo peor que puede hacer alguien en un duelo es revelar tus movimientos y tu estrategia por lo que evito todo lo posible el hacerlo.

 **-Supongo que yo debí haber hecho lo mismo-** , dijo Yui de manera pensativa mientras tenía una mano en su mentón, ella mostró mucho su magia, le aconsejo a su oponente para que mejorara y por último mostró su transformación que siempre era su carta del triunfo si estaba en peligro.

 **-Lo hiciste increíble, aunque se te paso la mano desmayando a todos los espectadores-** , decía Selene con calma y una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras que se paraba para terminar frente a su novio peliblanco.

 **-Supongo que me emocione mucho-** , respondió el peliblanco con un poco de vergüenza mientras que se rascaba la nuca con pena, la pelirroja luego lo abrazo con cariño y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

 **-Aun así estuviste genial!-** , dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con un fuerte rubor en el rostro, le avergonzaba expresar su amor por el peliblanco frente a otros, pero debía dibujar una línea para que ninguna de las chicas que volvieron de la isla Tenrou quisieran quitarle a Nidus, como ya varias chicas han tratado de hacer en el pasado.

 **-Entonces como recompensa cuando terminemos todo esto vamos al parque, está bien?-** , propuso el peliblanco con una amable sonrisa y una mirada enfocada en su novia pelirroja mientras le sobaba el cabello, esto causó que Selene se avergonzara aún más y su sonrojo aumentara.

 **-S-Supongo que si-** , respondió Selene mirando hacia otra dirección con vergüenza, el peliblanco solo sonrió levemente ante esto y luego vio que su maestro se acercaba a él.

 **-Me enorgulleces mucho Nidus, de verdad que me avergüenzas cuando dices esas cosas sobre mí-** , decía Natsu con emoción y alegría mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Nidus y con su otro brazo cargaba a Zoe, la cual jugaba con el pelo de su padre tratando de hacer unas trenzas.

 **-Solo digo la verdad, no le veo nada de malo-** , respondió el peliblanco con serenidad y sin entender por qué su maestro se avergonzaba por las cosas que dijo, luego se paró Kagura con tranquilidad para tomar a Zoe y arreglar el cabello de su esposo.

 **-Esperaremos unos minutos hasta que todos despierten, por lo que pueden conversar unos minutos!-** , exclamó Natsu con una leve sonrisa a todos los que aún seguían conscientes, todos los magos de Tenrou aún seguían impactados por la gran cantidad de poder del peliblanco, por lo que solo asintieron lentamente mientras observaban a Nidus, el cual se sentó en su asiento junto con sus amigos.

 **-Espero que Gildarts-san esté bien, el estado en el que termino me preocupa mucho-** , dijo Juvia con preocupación por el hombre pelinaranja, era preocupante la cantidad de heridas que tenía, y casi todas fueron hechas por ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **-Seguramente estará bien, nosotros estamos relativamente bien considerando nuestros combates-** , respondió Gray con tranquilidad aunque internamente estaba igual de preocupado.

 **-Gray tiene razón, pero de verdad que el poder de Nidus era aterrador-** , dijo Mirajane con serenidad para después sentir un escalofrió recordando el aplastante poder de Nidus, a penas podía respirar mientras sentía la gran cantidad de presión mágica que desprendía el alumno de Natsu.

 **-Es cierto, definitivamente tenemos que esforzarnos muchísimo si queremos llegar a superarlo-** , decía Gajeel con una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada determinada dirigida al peliblanco, el cual estaba hablando con Selene y con Thria.

 **-Esa es la actitud, ahora si se comportan como magos clase S de Fairy Tail!, en cuanto a ti Laxus…-** , dijo Erza emocionada y alegre en un principio mientras que se posiciona orgullosa detrás de Gajeel y Gray, pero después cambió su tono cuando nombro a Laxus.

 **-Ya sé que me aloque ok?, pero quiero ver que tú pelees y después pases por lo mismo-** , decía Laxus con fastidio y desinterés por escuchar el sermón de Erza, tanto Gajeel, Gray, Mirajane, Gildarts y él tuvieron su momento de furia, por lo que no solo era él a quien debería sermonear la pelirroja.

 **-Es cierto, el siguiente combate será el tuyo Erza-** , dijo Lucy con calma y una leve mirada preocupada dirigida a Erza, no estaba segura ahora sobre si la pelirroja ganaría, Erza recordó este detalle y miró a Kagura fijamente.

 **-Supongo que ahora es mi turno de pelear-** , decía Erza con un tono serio mientras que veía con serenidad a Kagura, la cual hablaba con Zoe y Natsu con alegría, la pelirroja anhelaba estar en su lugar y no importa que pase, no se rendiría por el amor de Natsu.

 **-¡Te estaremos apoyando Erza!-** , dijo Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Lissana y Mirajane con entusiasmo y alegría, apoyarían en todo lo posible a su amiga pelirosa para que ganara su combate, Mirajane, Lucy, Lissana y seguramente Kana la apoyarían por el hecho porque de alguna forma querían desquitarse con la chica que cautivó el corazón de Natsu y que lo tiene solo para ella… ***por ahora*** pensaban las chicas.

 **-Tienes que ganar por todos nosotros-** , decía Gray con entusiasmo y una sonrisa mientras que al lado suyo Juvia le alzaba ambos pulgares a Erza, la cual sonrió levemente al recibir el apoyo de sus amigos.

 **-Esperen y verán como daré todo de mi para ganar-** , respondió la pelirroja con entusiasmo y seguridad correspondiendo ante la esperanza de sus amigos puesta en ella, estaba segura de que su combate sería complicado pero aun así se sentía invencible cuando recibía el apoyo de sus amigos.

Durante este momento ya Wendy y Diana habían terminado de asegurar la salud de Gildarts, no fue problema debido a la cantidad de magia que utilizó Wendy gracias a Nidus, luego de esto lo llevaron a las gradas para acostarlo y Kana se quedó a su lado para vigilarlo, Wendy y Diana se reincorporaron en las gradas.

 **-Donde esa Happy?-** , pregunto Panter Lily con curiosidad mientras que buscaba con la vista al pequeño gato azul al que le encantaba el pescado, luego todos vieron hacia abajo y observaron cómo Happy volaba con una sonrisa en su rostro alrededor de Kagura.

 **-Te apoyo en tu combate Kagura, seguramente lo harás fenomenal!-** , decía Happy mientras que miraba con entusiasmo a la pelimorada, la cual lo empezó a acariciar con delicadeza haciendo que el gato azul ronronee.

 **-Muchas gracias Happy-** , agradecía Kagura con una amable sonrisa al recibir el apoyo del pequeño gato, luego Thria y Yui con velocidad lo tomaron entre sus brazos para apachurrarlo y consentirlo.

 **-Con que ese gato se pasó al lado ganador eh?-** , dijo Lucy con una vena de ira resaltando sobre su frente mientras veía de manera aterradora a Happy, el cual no sintió su aura por ser consentido por la pelinegra y la peliverde.

 **-Oye Natsu, por qué las heridas de Nidus se regeneraban?-** , pregunto Wendy con intriga y curiosidad mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, ese detalle le llamó la atención y desde entonces sentía la necesidad de preguntarlo.

 **-Eso es porque los usuarios de la magia God Slayer se recuperan cuando su elemento los toca, así como los Devil Slayer cuando lo absorben con sus manos, o los Dragon Slayers cuando lo comemos-** , explicaba Natsu con serenidad mientras que tenía a Zoe flotando en el aire gracias a su magia de gravedad, la pequeña reía de manera infantil mientras que saludaba a Kagura desde el aire, Kagura devolvía el saludo con una gran sonrisa cariñosa.

 **-Entonces siempre que haya luz tu podrás generarte?-** , preguntaba Wendy con curiosidad esta vez mirando a Nidus, el cual escuchó la pregunta de la pequeña peliazul y volteo a verlo con calma y serenidad.

 **-Sí, aunque de noche es más difícil debido a que la luz lunar es más débil-** , respondía Nidus con una mirada calmada mientras que se rascaba el cabello con un poco de cansancio recordando las veces en las que Natsu lo entrenaba de noche para que el entrenamiento fuera más difícil.

 **-Al parecer eres un gran maestro Natsu-** , decía Makarov con una sonrisa orgullosa y alegre mientras que veía a Natsu, el cual se percató del comentario del pequeño anciano y lo volteo a ver.

 **-Para nada abuelo, solo les enseñe lo que yo creo, no creo que sea la gran cosa-** , respondió Natsu algo apenado por el halago de Makarov mientras que le restaba importancia al asunto, luego con lentitud fue descendiendo a Zoe para que bajara al suelo.

 **-Aunque no lo creas, enseñarles esos ideales los hace crecer como personas y los hace mejorar, ese mérito te hace un gran maestro-** , dijo Makarov con entusiasmo y con una mirada llena de orgullo dirigida hacia el pelirosa, luego el anciano empezó a hacer caras graciosas para hacer reír a Zoe, la cual lo miraba confusa sin entender por qué hacía eso.

 **-Muchas gracias abuelo-** , agradecía Natsu con una gran sonrisa ante el cumplido de Makarov, de verdad estaba alegre de que varios halagaran a sus alumnos pero era satisfactorio que el anciano que lo acogió en Fairy Tail le haya reconocido su esfuerzo por educarlos lo mejor posible.

 **-Al parecer el resto está despertando-** , dijo Kagura con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras observaba como los miembros de Fairy Tail y de Mermaid Heels se estaban despertando de su estado de inconsciencia.

 **-El último combate es el tuyo, te deseo mucha suerte-** , decía Natsu con alegría y con cariño mientras que se paraba al lado de la pelimorada, al lado de él estaba Zoe que abrazó las piernas de su madre con ternura.

 **-Gracias Natsu-** , agradecía Kagura con felicidad para luego darle un beso en los labios a su esposo pelirosa, Diana que ya había llegado a la zona estaba levemente irritada al ver como Kagura "presumía" su amor frente a ella.

 **-Buena suerte mamá, tú vas a ganar!-** , animaba Zoe con emoción y alegría mientras que levantaba la vista viendo a su madre, Kagura se alegró y tocó gentilmente las mejillas de su hija, luego con cariño le sobo el cabello hasta tocar los mechones morados de Zoe.

 **-Gracias Zoe, asegúrate de que la maestro Diana no intente nada ok?-** , agradecía Kagura con cariño y una sonrisa maternal y protectora mientras que sobaba los mechones morados de la pequeña niña, la cual asintió con ternura.

 **-Está bien mamá, papá es solo tuyo verdad?-** , aceptaba la niña con dulzura para sonreírle a su madre con alegría y de manera inocente, Diana estaba por sentirse ofendida hasta que vio la dulce sonrisa de la pequeña, la cual la cautivo y la distrajo.

 **-S-Si, cuento contigo-** , respondió Kagura con un leve sonrojo a debido a la pregunta de su hija, agradecía que era una niña tan dulce e inocente, además del hecho de que su sonrisa se pareciera tanto a la de su padre.

 **-¡Usted puede Kagura-Sensei!-** , animaba Yui con emoción mientras que alzaba un puño con alegría, la pelimorado siempre la apoyó en su entrenamiento con Natsu por lo que ahora era su turno de apoyarla, Zeth veía a Kagura con una alegre sonrisa mientras que le dedicaba un pulgar en alto.

 **-No hace falta decir que ganara, pero buena suerte Kagura-Sensei-** , decía Thria con una sonrisa alegre y animada mientras que miraba con felicidad a la Kagura, de alguna manera ella era como su hermana mayor o como una segunda madre que le había enseñado muchas cosas.

 **-Vamos Kagura-Sensei, demuestra por qué es la más fuerte de Mermaid Heels!-** , exclamaba Selene con ánimos y mucha emoción mientras que movía sus brazos en todas direcciones y tomaba una mano de Nidus mientras este solo tenía una leve sonrisa apoyando a Kagura.

Selene veía a Kagura como su mejor amiga a la cual podría contarle todo, incluyendo el hecho de que estaba enamorada de Nidus, lo cual desencadenó que Kagura la ayudara e incitara a que confesara sus sentimientos.

Luego de recibir el apoyo de sus estudiantes, Kagura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zoe y después se fue en dirección al campo con una sonrisa en su rostro, los alumnos de Natsu la estaban apoyando, su esposo y su hija también, ya no necesitaba nada más para sentirse invencible.

 **-Es hora de que vayas Erza-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y motivadora mientras que veía a Erza bajar por las gradas, ella al ver la sonrisa del pelirosa se sonrojo levemente y solo asintió con un poco de nervios.

Luego se fue al campo de batalla con determinación para enfrentarse a Kagura, la pelirroja tenía el apoyo de todos sus amigos y seguramente de Natsu en pequeña parte, lucharía por la atención del pelirosa y por desquitar un poco la frustración que guardaba debido al hecho de que la pelimorada tenía al pelirosa para sí misma, lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

Luego Diana se paró de su asiento mientras que miraba como ya todos se habían despertado, llegó al centro del campo y extrañamente había mucha tensión en el ambiente, como si varios sentimientos estuvieran en juego en ese combate.

 **-¡DEL LADO DERECHO REPRESENTANDO A LOS VIEJOS CLASE S, ESTÁ LA MAGA CONOCIDO COMO TITANIA… ERZA SCARLET!-** , exclamaba Diana con fuerza, los espectadores no apenas se estaban reincorporando pero entendieron que se desmayaron por el poder de Nidus y ya era hora del combate final.

 **-¡Y DEL LADO IZQUIERDO REPRESENTANDO A LOS NUEVOS CLASE S AUNQUE EN REALIDAD PERTENECE A MERMAID HEELS, ESTÁ LA MAGA MÁS FUERTE DE MERMAID HEELS, ASÍ COMO LA PRIMERA ESPOSA DE NATSU… KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!-** , exclamaba Diana con fuerza y con una sonrisa alegre al decir eso, pero luego empezó a flotar a causa de una molesta Kagura, que se enfureció cuando escucho lo de "primera esposa".

 **-¡C-COMIENCEN!-** , exclamaba la pelinegra con rapidez para luego ser lanzada por Kagura hacia las gradas, en el aire se recompuso y luego se sentó como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos a su alrededor la veían con gotas de sudor ante su comportamiento.

Kagura y Erza se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra en un duelo de miradas, Kagura no entendía por qué, pero algo importante estaba en juego en esa batalla, por lo que no importaba que fuera amiga de su difunto hermano, la derrotaría con el apoyo de su esposo e hija.

Erza por su parte sentía que el aura era muy tensa independientemente de sus deseos, era como si otras personas quisieran que ella ganara y que derrotara a la esposa de Natsu, de cualquier manera Erza lo daría todo por hacerse notar frente al pelirosa para quizás así ganarse su amor.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese ha sido el octavo capítulo de esta historia, volveré a pedirles perdón por la tardanza, pero no hay nada que hacer si no tengo internet, tratare de subir el siguiente pronto, lo prometo :)

Espero que comenten que les ha parecido estas peleas que la verdad me gusto mucho escribirlas, sobre todo la de Nidus vs Gildarts, esa quería hacerla algo parecida a la batalla de Natsu vs Gildarts en la isla Tenrou, quede muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Las votaciones de quien de las chicas saldrá primero del "Harem" aún están abiertas, por lo que vayan a votar en la página con este link: **"Strawpoll"** , **".com"** , " **/k7xayrze"** ,(evidentemente sin las comillas ni comas), dentro de dos capítulos vere los resultados por lo que opinar para ver cual chica opinan que debería descartar primero.

No creo que tenga algo más que decir, por lo que me despido de todos ustedes no sin antes dejar un poco de Hype, en el siguiente capitulo vendrá la pelea de Kagura y Erza, ademas de que puede que veamos a Natsu luchar, no dire mas nada y me voy hasta la próxima, ¡SAYONARA!


	9. Bienvenidos de nuevo a Fairy Tail

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, me alegro de poder subir este capitulo sin muchas dificultades de por medio que no sea mi internet, unos saludos a " **Braian Alan Dragneel", "jimsop098", "Oconner95"** y **"diegokpo30"** , por comentar en el anterior capítulo, me encanta y me alegra que les este gustando la historia que me entretiene mucho escribir, no nos entretengamos más y comencemos... GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Diálogo-**

 **3)*Pensamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 9: Bienvenidos de nuevo a Fairy Tail_**

Ya Erza y Kagura se encontraban en el campo de batalla mientras que se veían mutuamente de manera desafiante y competitiva, ya la maestra Diana había dado inicio a la batalla y todos estaban expectantes a que rumbo tomaría la batalla en los primeros movimientos.

Erza estaba notablemente serena a pesar de saber que sería un combate muy duro, al ya haber visto el monstruoso poder de los alumnos de Natsu era entendible que las expectativas en la esposa del pelirosa fueran altas. No era solo, sino que todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban igual de alertas con respecto a cualquiera movimiento de la pelimorada.

Kagura por su parte solo estaba tranquila y con una leve sonrisa observando como la pelirroja estaba esperando a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, era notable que estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento por lo que el primer ataque no tendría la misma efectividad que uno por sorpresa.

 **-Espero que seas tan fuerte como se decía Erza, he querido luchar con la temible Titania desde que te conocí-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa y una mirada serena dirigida a Erza, la cual una sonrisa mientras veía de manera desafiante a la pelimorada.

 **-Me halagas, también comparto la intención de querer luchar contra ti, quiero saber que tan fuerte es la hermanita de Simón-** , respondió Erza con una sonrisa y una mirada desafiante mientras que observaba con atención a Kagura. Tenía la guardia alta debido a que no quería ser sorprendida como le paso a Laxus.

 **-Pues espero que no te decepciones… aquí voy-** , decía la pelimorada con calma y una mirada algo retadora mientras que lentamente movía sus dos manos en dirección a la vaina de su Archenemy. Esto alerto tanto a Erza como al resto de magos de Tenrou que estaban impacientes por ver como se desarrollaría el combate.

 **-Adelante, estoy preparada-** , respondía la pelirroja sin quitar su expresión desafiante para después cerrar los ojos con serenidad y empezar a aumentar su presión mágica. Natsu sonrió ante esto debido a que desde hace 7 años que no veía ese hechizo que le daba mucha nostalgia.

 **-¡ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO!-** , exclamo Erza con fuerza y una gran sonrisa mientras que alrededor de ella aparecía una luz que la envolvió para equiparla con su armadura. En cuestión de unos segundos ya estaba equipada la armadura más usada por Titania, pero cuando esta ve la ubicación donde debería estar Kagura no la encuentra.

Luego en cuestión de un segundo aparecía Kagura por detrás de Erza sosteniendo la vaina de su Archenemy para dirigir un golpe a la espalda de la pelirroja, la cual con rapidez logro girarse a tiempo para detener el golpe con una de las dos espadas que tenía en cada mano.

 **-No está mal, reaccionaste más rápido de lo que creí-** , comentó Kagura con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba directamente a Erza mientras que cada una aplicaba fuerza para hacer a la otra ceder.

 **-No me subestimes, no por nada soy una maga clase S de Fairy Tail-** , respondió Erza con una sonrisa desafiante y alegre mientras que miraba a Kagura. Luego ella con velocidad se agacho con rapidez para después con ambas espadas dirigir dos cortes en forma de "V" dirigidos a Kagura.

 **-¡Espada de la Trinidad!-** , exclamo la pelirroja con poder y velocidad mientras que ambas espadas ya estaban en dirección a la pelimorada, la cual ante de llegar a recibir los golpes salto por encima evitando ambos cortes en forma de "V".

Esto sorprendió en gran medida a los magos de Tenrou, nadie salvo Erza utilizaban espadas por lo que está en definitiva era una pelea de espadachines. Pero incluso Erza estaba levemente sorprendida ante esto, normalmente lo que haría ella es bloquear el ataque o simplemente retroceder, pero no se imaginaba Kagura saltaría sobre el ataque.

 **-Thck, la próxima no lo esquivaras-** , murmullo Erza algo frustrada mientras observaba como Kagura descendía con calma a unos metros de ella. Luego Erza se elevó por los aires para invocar unas espadas que iban dirigidas a atacar a Kagura.

La pelimorada solo se quedó quieta esperando las espadas para después solo desviarlas con la vaina de su Archenemy. Erza se esperaba eso por lo que invoco aún más espadas mientras que en el aire buscaba el momento oportuno para atacar.

Kagura con habilidad y mucha facilidad las desviaba todos mientras que tenía una expresión tranquila y paciente como si estuviera esperando algo. Erza logro divisar una apertura por la cual atacar por lo que estaba a punto de arremeter contra la pelimorada hasta que notó como Kagura le apunto con una mano mientras que seguía desviando espadas.

 **-Gravedad por 10-** , susurro Kagura con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que causaba que se creara un estigma mágico debajo de Erza, el cual causo que la gravedad alrededor de Erza fuera 10 veces más potente, lo cual provoco que la pelirroja de manera abrupta fuera atraída al suelo cayendo de pie.

 **-Es muy fuerte, tu magia es de Gravedad verdad?-** , pregunto Erza mientras que se paraba con calma en el suelo y le sonreía de manera desafiante a Kagura. La gravedad amplificaba evitaba que pudiera volar con libertad por lo que era más sencillo quedarse en tierra.

 **-No es la única pero si, ahora deberías olvidarte de volar-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que desviaba la última espada que era dirigida hacia ella. Luego se volteó con calma para ver a la pelirroja aguantando la fuerte gravedad.

 **-Lo tomare en cuenta, pero…-** , decía Erza con una leve sonrisa y una mirada desafiante mientras que veía a Kagura. Después en cuestión de segundos se desplazó a gran velocidad en dirección a la pelimorada, la cual se abrió levemente los ojos ante esto.

 **-No es necesario para mí-** , continuo la pelirroja mientras que cargaba ambas espadas preparándose para hacer un corte en el torso de Kagura. La gravedad aunque era fuerte no le presentaba mucha dificultad a Erza para desplazarse por el suelo.

 **-¡BlumentBlatt!-** , exclamo Erza con fuerza mientras que imbuir en magia ambas espadas para después hacer un corte en "X" contra Kagura, la cual sonrió ante esto para rápidamente poner la vaina de su Archenemy en el centro de los cortes, causando así que ambos se detengan abruptamente y que todos incluyendo a Erza se sorprendieran.

 **-¡¿Qué rayos?!-** , pregunto Erza exaltada y sorprendida mientras que se encontraba viendo como la pelimorado con completa tranquilidad había detenido su ataque. Todos los demás magos de Tenrou estaban sorprendidos ante la habilidad que presentaba la esposa de Natsu.

Su forma de pelear era de alguna forma más sutil y discreta que la de los alumnos del pelirosa, hasta el momento no había hecho un desenlace titánico de poder, simplemente tenia controlada a la pelirroja con pura habilidad con la espada, lo cual es un logro increíble.

Natsu veía esto con una sonrisa alegre y feliz mientras que veía como su hermosa esposa luchaba. Zoe, Selene y Yui animaban con entusiasmo a la pelimorada mientras que Nidus, Thria y Zeth observaban atentamente la pelea mientras que mentalmente elogiaban a su segunda maestra.

 **-No voy a ser atacada con tanta facilidad, ven en serio Erza-** , dijo Kagura con una desafiante mientras que con fuerza empujaba hacia atrás ambas espadas de Erza rompiéndolas. Erza con velocidad retrocedió mientras que invoca otras dos espadas en sus manos.

Aunque la pelimorada la estuviera sorprendiendo con su gran habilidad con la espada, Erza seguía siendo capaz de mantener la calma mientras que analizaba que tipo de ataque usar para superar a pareja de Natsu. Luego de unos breves segundos de silencio sonrió con una idea en mente.

 **-Tú lo pediste-** , decía Erza con un tono retador y una mirada desafiante mientras que invocaba un gran número de espadas tras de sí para luego arremeter contra la pelimorada. La cual solo mantuvo la serenidad esperando un reto.

Todas las espadas en dirigidas a gran velocidad contra Kagura mientras que ella estaba enfrascada en una gran batalla de espadas contra Erza. La verdad por muchos ataques que recibiera de manera simultánea Kagura lograba desviar o esquivarlos todos.

Los magos de Tenrou veían esto anonadados debido a que nunca habían visto a alguien que emplee de manera tan hábil la espada. Durante ese tiempo varios lograron ver como Gildarts estaba despertando de su estado de inconsciencia, a lo cual Kana que estaba a su lado de alegro aunque no tenía planeado demostrarlo.

 **-¡Ouch!… ¿d-dónde estoy?-** , preguntaba el hombre un poco desorientado mientras que se tocaba el estómago adolorido. Luego de pensar unos momentos logro recordar su batalla y la razón de que estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable.

 **-No se mueva mucho Gildarts-san, a pesar de que yo y la maestra Diana logramos curar todas las heridas de gravedad aún debe descansar y no moverse mucho-** , decía Wendy de forma atenta mientras que ayudaba a Gildarts a sentarse bien en su asiento. Gildarts agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa pero luego observó como Gajeel y Gray que estaban igual de lastimados estaban a punto de pelear de nuevo hasta que Juvia y Levy los detuvieron con demasiada facilidad mientras estos se volvían sumisos en un instante.

Gildarts sin percatarse de su entorno envidio esto debido a que tenían a unas chicas preocupándose por ellos. Luego cuando voltea la mirada puede ver como esta Kana sentada con un rostro algo nervioso viendo al campo de batalla.

Gildarts analizo esto y junto las piezas del rompecabezas y dedujo que Kana se quedó a su lado mientras él estaba inconsciente, lo cual lo alegro mucho por el hecho de que su niñita se preocupaba por él.

 **-¡MI NIÑITA!-** , gritó Gildarts muy alegre y emotivo mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos de manera cómica, esto avergonzó y enojo mucho a la castaña, la cual aguanto las ganas de mandarlo a dormir de nuevo y solo apretaba los puños.

 **-No te creas mucho, te dieron la paliza de tu vida-** , dijo Kana con seriedad y con un tono severo causando que el pelinaranja se deprimiera de manera graciosa. Luego Gildarts visualizaba la "violación" que recibió por parte del peliblanco alumno de Natsu.

Era aterrador la cantidad de poder que desprendía el joven Nidus con tan solo 18 años de edad. Aunque bien recuerda que el método de abrumar a tu rival con tu poder lo había hecho en los exámenes clase S en la isla Tenrou. Justo cuando Gray y Gajeel llegaron a su sala ambos presentaban una gran determinación para derrotarlo, llegando hasta el punto de trabajar juntos.

Pero Gildarts quería enseñarles una lección importante, y esa es que el miedo bien podía ser algo vital para reconocer tus debilidades y reconocer tu derrota ante un enemigo que es abismalmente más fuerte que uno. Pero después viene Nidus y le aplica el mismo método de intimidación dando un mensaje completamente opuesto. A eso es a lo que se le llama KARMA.

 **-Aunque… estuviste genial-** , decía Kana con algo de suavidad y vergüenza en su voz mientras que veía de reojo a su padre, luego con rapidez se fue con sus amigas para ver con más atención el combate de Erza contra la pelimorada que tenía a Natsu.

Gildarts al escuchar ese cumplido de su hija tan solo puso la mayor expresión de felicidad que uno pueda imaginarse mientras que mentalmente rebobinaba la frase para nunca olvidarla, después de todo casi nunca recibía un elogio por parte de su recién descubierta hija.

La batalla por su parte seguía a favor de Kagura a pesar de ser atacada con velocidad por Erza y muchísimas espadas provenientes de distintas direcciones. Parecía que la pelimorada tenía ojos en todas partes debido a que varias espadas eran esquivadas sin siquiera voltear a verlas.

 **-Ya comenzaste a ir en serio?-** , preguntó Kagura con una expresión seria mientras que esquivaba un ataque de Erza para después golpear con su Vaina a la pelirroja justamente en su costado derecho, causando que Erza retroceda algo molesta y frustrada.

Erza estaba frustrada debido a que no ha logrado asestar ni un solo ataque contra Kagura a pesar de bombardearla con muchísimos ataques. Le llegó la idea de cambiar de armadura para probar suerte con ataques más potentes y rápidos por lo que detuvo todas las espadas y se cerró los ojos aumentando su poder mágico.

 **-¡ARMADURA DE ALAS NEGRAS!-** , exclamo Erza con fuerza causando que nuevamente una gran cantidad de luz la cubriera para cambiar de armadura. Luego de unos segundos la luz se despejó revelando a Erza con su armadura negra e imponente.

Luego a una asombrosa velocidad llegó frente a Kagura para dar inicio a un gran intercambio de espadazos que hábilmente eran bloqueados por Kagura, pero a medida que cada golpe impactaba Erza se hacía más fuerte y rápida.

 **-No va a ser tan fácil como antes-** , decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que atacaba sin parar a la pelimorada. Con esa armadura con cada ataque se volvía más fuerte por lo cual en algún punto superaría a Kagura y lograría impactarle un ataque.

 **-Eso esperaba-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba emocionada y desafiante a Erza. El combate solo fue aumentando su intensidad debido a que cada vez Erza era más agresiva y rápida pero aun así Kagura lograba contrarrestar los ataques de la peliroja.

Erza estaba notablemente sorprendida debido a que en ningún momento noto una señal de cansancio por parte de Kagura, esta tan solo desviaba sus ataques o atacaba con sencillez causando que Erza retrocediera por momentos.

Erza con velocidad dio una estocada en dirección a la pierna derecha de la pelimorada pero esta con velocidad atrapo el ataque con su mano desnuda que parecía recubierta en fuego, cosa que descolocó a Erza y le dio oportunidad a Kagura para…

 **-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamar con fuerza y luego escupir exhalar una gran llamarada de fuego de su boca, la cual impacto de lleno contra Erza causando que esta saliera disparada a varios metros no sin antes exclamar…

 **-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-** , en sincronía con la mayoría de magos de Tenrou. El único que no se mostró sorprendido era Gajeel que sabía la razón por la cual Kagura poseía magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

 ***Bueno… es evidente que llegarían hasta ese punto si tuvieron una hija*** , pensaba Gajeel mientras que recordaba la lección que le dio Metalicana sobre qué hacer cuando consiguiera una pareja que amar por toda su vida.

 **-No lo mencione, pero yo también tengo Magia Dragon Slayer de Fuego-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa alegre y mientras que miraba fijamente a Erza, la cual se quedó atónita en el lugar. Desde que llego de la isla Tenrou tenía tantas preguntas inundando su cabeza y ahora tenía otra más que sin duda tenía que ser respondida.

 **-¿Cómo es posible?, acaso fuiste entrenada por el papá dragón de Natsu?-** , preguntaba la peliroja muy confusa, intrigada y sorprendida mientras se recomponía del fuerte ataque de Kagura. Según ella recuerda la magia Dragon Slayer solo puede obtenerse mediante entrenamiento directo de un dragón o gracias a una lacrima.

 **-Eso es imposible, te lo explicare más tarde pero por ahora…-** , respondía Kagura con calma y una leve sonrisa para luego ser cubierta por fuego y después desaparecer junto con las llamas. Esto causo que tanto Erza como el resto de magos de Tenrou recordaran que Natsu podía movilizarse utilizando su magia, cosa que en esta pelea presentaría un gran inconveniente para la peliroja.

 **-¡No te desconcentres!-** , exclamó la pelimorada apareciendo detrás de Erza para luego darle un gran golpe en la cara con su puño envuelto en llamas lanzando a Erza a varios metros de distancia.

La peliroja con dificultad se recompuso en el aire para luego descender algo furiosa por su incapacidad para tomar la iniciativa en la batalla, además de que ahora tendría que cuidarse de los ataques de fuego de Kagura, a menos que…

 **-¡ARMADURA DE LA EMPERATRIZ DEL FUEGO!-** , exclamaba Erza con rabia y fuerza mientras que apretaba con fuerza los puños. Luego fue cubierta por un aura de llamas rojas que irradiaban mucho calor. Al disolverse el fuego se visualizaba a Erza con su armadura con gran resistencia al fuego.

Luego con velocidad coloco ambas manos en su gran espada de color carmesí para arremeter contra Kagura con su espada envuelta en fuego. Kagura con precaución se cubrió de fuego para luego encontrarse en un intercambio de golpes y espadazos contra Erza.

Los espectadores del encuentro empezaban a quejarse por el aumento de temperatura en el campo debido al calor que irradiaban ambas chicas. Algunos ataques de Erza al fallar causaban que una oleada de llamas fueran dirigidas a las gradas, donde por suerte se desvanecían pero dejaban un gran calor en la zona.

 **-¡PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamo Kagura para envolver su brazo con llamas para luego acertarle un gran golpe ascendente a Erza en el mentón mandándola por los aires. Erza con dolor se recompuso en el aire para volar y después envolver su espada con cantidades inmensas de fuego.

 **-¡LLAMAS CORTANTES!-** , exclamo Erza con fuerza y esfuerzo para después cortar el aire en dirección a Kagura causando que una gran oleada de llamas fueran dirigidas hacia la pelimorada. La cual espero con paciencia para después por fin desenfundar su Archenemy y luego imbuirla en fuego.

 **-¡ESPADA DEL INFIERNO!-** , exclamó la pelimorada con fuerza para luego cortar en el aire en dirección al ataque de Erza causando que una gran cantidad de llamas extrañamente condensadas salieran disparadas. Luego a mitad de camino ambos ataques chocaron en el aire causando una lucha por ver cual cedería.

Con un poco de facilidad las llamas de Kagura atravesaron el fuego de Erza y por consiguiente llegaron hasta la pelirroja impactándole con fuerza. El golpe fue muy potente pero gracias a su armadura pudo aguantar lo suficientemente bien el ataque para mantenerse volando.

 **-Gravedad por 20-** , susurro Kagura causando que otra vez se formara un estigma mágico por debajo de Erza, provocando que la gravedad fuera 20 veces más potente para la pelirroja. Ella con muchísimo esfuerzo se mantenía volando causando que estuviera considerablemente vulnerable.

 **-¡CORTE GRAVITATORIO!-** , exclamó Kagura con fuerza mientras que utilizaba su magia de gravedad en su espada para luego dirigir un corte potenciado con gravedad en dirección a la peliroja, la cual por muy rápida que fuera no podría escapar del inminente ataque.

 **-¡AARRGH!-** , fue el grito de dolor de Erza al recibir el potente ataque que le causó una gran herida en el abdomen. Todos sus amigos la veían caer preocupados mientras que contenían el asombro por el poder y habilidad de la pelimorada.

Erza cayó con fuerza en el campo causando que se levantara una cortina de polvo. La caída fue más dolorosa de lo normal debido a la gravedad amplificada por 20, además de que la herida superficial que tenía en su torso le causaba un fuerte dolor.

 **-Eres resistente por lo que veo-** , decía la pelimorada con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Erza con extrema calma. A pesar de haber recibido todos sus ataques de lleno la pelirroja seguía luchando como si fuera un muro de titanio que parece no ceder.

 **-Se acabaron los juegos-** , gruño Erza con rabia y furia mientras se levantaba rápidamente para luego retroceder para invocar su carta del triunfo. Se equiparía con la armadura más fuerte que tenía en su arsenal, de otra forma puede que no le gane a la esposa de Natsu.

 **-¡ARMADURA NAKAGAMI!-** , grito Titania con mucha fuerza mientras que su poder mágico se elevaba a niveles titánicos. Luego fue cubierta por un resplandor de luz con una tonalidad dorada con brillos celestes que daban la sensación de ser celestiales. Luego al disiparse el brillo se apreció a Erza con la armadura Nakagami, la más fuerte y la que nada más usaría si no hubiera otra opción.

 **-Ahora si comienza la verdadera pelea-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada por una venganza por todas las heridas recibidas mientras que apretaba la espada de la armadura con fuerza. Kagura se sorprendió ante el aura que emitía la armadura pero aun así no retrocedió por el asombro.

 **-¡Gravedad por 100!-** , exclamo Kagura con una expresión seria mientras que mantenía una guardia alta causando que esta vez la gravedad que sometía a Erza fuera 100 veces más fuerte. Pero al parecer Erza que estaba con una expresión seria no se inmutaba ante este cambio de gravedad.

Kagura debía de tener cuidado si se enfrentaba contra esa armadura que era notablemente mucho más poderosa que las demás, hasta posiblemente tendría que utilizar ataques más fuertes para hacerle frente.

 **-¡LUZ DE LA ESTRELLAS NAKAGAMI!-** , grito Erza con fuerza e ímpetu mientras que con fuerza causaba un corte que provocó la aparición de un tipo de brillo de estrellas que inmediatamente golpeó a Kagura que por suerte cubrió su torso con su Archenemy pero aun así fue despedida varios metros hacia atrás.

Kagura con velocidad se recompuso en el aire mientras que veía con seriedad a Erza, la cual empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la pelimorada mientras que emitía una aura de poder y terror. Luego se preparó para mandar otro corte con todas sus fuerzas.

Kagura ni se inmuto ante esto y solo cargo con fuerza su espada, causando que fuera envuelta en fuego de nuevo para después aplicar gravedad sobre las llamas provocando que un aura blanca recubriera el fuego de la Archenemy. Tenía que responder ante ese fuerte y potente poder que presentaba la increíble armadura.

 **-¡CORTE GRAVITATORIO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!/¡LUZ DE LA ESTRELLAS NAKAGAMI!-** , exclamaron Erza y Kagura al mismo tiempo para después liberar ambos ataques con fuerza y por consiguiente liberar una gran cantidad de energía por detrás de ellas.

Ambos ataques a una inconmensurable velocidad se encontraron en medio del campo causando que el choque entre ambos hechizos provocara unas corrientes de aire que levantaban polvo en el lugar. Ambas chicas aplicaban fuerza mágica para hacer ceder a la otra, hasta parecían estar muy niveladas hasta que…

 **-Eres tal y como dice Natsu, ahora acabemos con esto-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad mientras que esta vez se ponía seria en el combate. Aplico una muy considerable cantidad de magia causando que su ataque predominara sobre el de Erza provocando que este se destruya y el de ella continúe e impacte contra la pelirroja.

La explosión que causó el ataque al impactarle a Erza fue increíblemente asombroso a nivel visual, una gran onda de color blanco se expandió en el campo y por consiguiente las llamas cubrieron gran parte del área como si consumieran a Erza dentro de una esfera con llamas carmesí adentro.

Todos los magos de Tenrou se preocuparon enormemente por su amiga peliroja pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era la expresión de preocupación que tenía Natsu al ver a su amiga recibiendo tal ataque. Era diferente de cuando presentó preocupación por Mirajane, el ataque de Kagura era más fuerte que el de Thria por lo que la posibilidad de que Erza estuviera completamente derrotada y herida era muy alta.

Dos pelinegros vieron la preocupación del pelirosa y compartieron sonrisas cómplices debido a que veían oportuno calmar el ambiente con una broma. Y que mejor momento para hacerlo que cuando ven al pelirosa verdaderamente preocupado por una chica que no es su esposa.

 **-¡Oye Salamander, no deberías preocuparte por otra mujer que no sea Kagura, no querrás que piense que la estás engañando verdad?!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con una sonrisa burlona mientras se paraba de su asiento de manera enérgica y veía al pelirosa a pesar de tener serias heridas que se abrirían si se movía tan bruscamente.

 **-¡No pensé que fueras uno de esos Cerebro de flama, pensar que serias un Donjuán!-** , exclamó Gray con la misma sonrisa que Gajeel mientras que se paraba con energía de su asiento. Todos los demás magos no veían eso gracioso por distintas razones. Lo primero es que su amiga posiblemente esté en serios problemas y ellos están haciendo bromas estúpidas.

Lo segundo es que todos sabían perfectamente que Natsu no era alguien que sería infiel en absoluto, y esto conlleva a las chicas que buscan cautivar al pelirosa, las cuales se percataron del hecho de que Natsu nunca le sería infiel a su esposa pelimorada.

Esto deprimió a las cuatro chicas pero aun así estaba la opción de enamorarlo aún más de lo que ama a Kagura para que así se separaran. Era un plan cruel y frío pero en la cabeza de todas ellas sin excepción estaba la frase: "Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra".

Natsu al escuchar a esos dos idiotas haciendo chistes sin gracias volteo a verlos de reojo con una mirada fulminante que transmitía terror y miedo en su estado puro, lo cual causo que ambos sintieran un fuerte escalofrió y empezaran a sudar esperando ser azotados contra el suelo por la magia del pelirosa.

Pero este sorprendentemente cambió su expresión a una contenta e inocente mientras volteaba la vista a su hija pelirosa con mechones morados. La cual tenía una expresión confusa ante las palabras de los pelinegros.

 **-Papa, de qué hablan esos dos?-** , preguntó Zoe con intriga y con inocencia mientras que veía a su papa con ternura. El pelirosa estaba notablemente calmado y miraba a su hija con cariño mientras que se le ocurría una grandiosa venganza.

 **-No les hagas caso Zoe, me acusan de ser infiel a pesar de que ellos al no estar casados tienen más probabilidad de serlo-** , respondió el pelirosa con calma y una serena sonrisa mientras que internamente se reía de manera maliciosa y malvada debido a que sabía que reacciones causarían sus palabras.

Cabe decir que apenas le dijo a su hija que no les hiciera caso le tapo los oídos para que no escuchara el resto. Es muy pequeña para si quiera escuchar esas palabras y tener curiosidad por saber que significan, pero nadie más que los alumnos de Natsu notaron esto. Cada uno sabía que intensiones tenía su maestro y recordaron que su maestro es muy malvado cuando quiere.

Al escuchar al pelirosa dos peliazules salieron por detrás de los pelinegros. Tanto Levy como Juvia se vieron fuertemente influenciadas por las realistas y verdaderas palabras de Natsu. Ambas con un aura aterradora que asustó aún más a los chicos los tomaron del cráneo con un agarre del cual no podían escapar para después quitarles esa idea de ser infieles a través de un pequeño "juego".

Levy y Juvia se llevaron a los chicos hasta la parte de atrás de las gradas donde nadie pudiera verlos. Después solo se pudieron escuchar gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que causó que varios tuvieran pena por los dos idiotas. Posiblemente las chicas estuvieran aprovechando el mal estado en el que estaban los chicos para hacerlos sufrir y quizás "educarlos" para no pensar en otras chicas, hasta más de uno apostaría haber escuchado a Juvia gritar "SUPLEX".

Lo sorprendente es que a pesar de ser ambas muy amables y tímidas, sus personalidades cambiaron drásticamente para infundir temor en los corazones de sus novios o intereses amorosos si se les ocurría ser infieles. **(Aunque en este punto no hace falta aclarar que prácticamente son parejas :v)**

Natsu por su parte estaba riéndose por lo bajo mientras que le sobaba el cabello a Zoe, la cual no comprendía de que se reía su padre pero aun así le gustaba verlo feliz, por lo que mostró una linda y alegre sonrisa. Gildarts, Makarov y Laxus se reían de los pelinegros que se buscaron por si solos ser torturados.

Dejando de lado el momento de comedia. Erza se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo mientras miraba a Kagura acercarse con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa. Ahora era su espíritu el que estaba flaqueando, al parecer en toda la pelea la pelimorado no se había puesto seria, lo cual era un fuerte golpe en el orgullo de Erza.

 **-A-Aun no acabo la pelea-** , decía Erza con dificultad mientras que con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie. A penas tenia magia suficiente para aguantar unos pocos ataques más, no duraría mucho pero aun así se rehusaba a caer y darle la victoria a la pelimorada.

 **-¡A-ARMADURA DE LA RUEDA DEL CIELO!-** , exclamo la peliroja con mucho esfuerzo mientras que hacia milagros para cubrirse nuevamente de un brillo que después la revelaría con su armadura de la rueda del cielo. La cual de alguna forma le dio un poco más de energía a Erza para seguir luchando.

 **-¡ESPADA PENTAGRAMA!-** , exclamo Erza con rapidez mientras que con ambas espadas que tenía en sus manos hacia una serie de cortes en el aire en dirección a Kagura que formaban un pentagrama. La pelimorado espero con calma para luego…

 **-¡ESPADA DEL ODIO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!-** , exclamar con fuerza y expulsar de su espada una gran cantidad de llamas que bloquearon los cortes de Erza. Luego con velocidad se acercó a la peliroja para cortarle en el muslo derecho y quemarle parte del izquierdo.

Erza retrocedió adolorida para después concentrar mucha magia para atacar con las pocas cartas que le quedaban a Kagura, la cual seguía serena y con una leve sonrisa. No estaba equivocada al estar alerta con la segunda maestra de los alumnos de Natsu.

 **-¡RE EQUIPAR: 200 ESPADAS!-** , exclamo Erza con fuerza mientras que atrás de ella salía una cantidad de 200 espadas flotantes que apuntaban en dirección a Kagura, la cual veía esto con interés. Luego la pelirroja a punto en dirección a la pelimorado ordenándole a las espadas que ataquen.

 **-Dirección Invertida-** , murmullo Kagura con calma mientras tenía cerrados los ojos. Lo que hizo fue hacer que la gravedad alrededor de Erza sea más fuerte causando que sea ella la que atraiga sus propios ataques en su contra.

No importa cómo se viera, Erza estaba contra las 200 espadas y la pared. Kagura tenía completamente dominado el combate y absolutamente todos lo sabían por mucho que quisieran negarlo. Hasta Gajeel y Gray que se encontraban medio inconscientes por el dolor causado por las peliazules sabían que Erza no ganaría el combate.

 **-¡ARMADURA DE LA EMPERATRIZ DE FUEGO!-** , exclamo rápidamente la peliroja cambiando con algo de lentitud a su armadura de fuego. Una vez así creo muros de llamas para tratar de cubrirse de sus espadas. Funcionó con la mayoría pero había algunas que atravesaban las defensas y la seguían a donde sea debido a que la gravedad de Erza las atraía.

 **-Te toma demasiado tiempo cambiar de armadura, eso es una desventaja muy grave-** , comentó Kagura con serenidad mientras que se acercaba a Erza y veía como ella terminaba de esquivar con algo de dificultad las últimas espadas que quedaban.

Erza estaba cojeando un poco y estaba jadeando por el cansancio que sentía debido a el gasto de magia, el desgaste físico y las heridas recibidas. Con molestia unió la palma de sus dos manos apuntando a la pelimorado.

 **-¡TORBELLINO DE FUEGO INFERNAL!-** , exclamo con fuerza la peliroja para después expulsar una gran llamarada en forma de remolino en dirección a Kagura, la cual solo se relamió los labios para después absorber el fuego con su boca.

A Erza se le había olvidado este detalle de los Dragon Slayers, por lo que estaba en mucha desventaja si atacaba con el elemento de fuego. Utilizaría el de emperatriz de agua o dios del viento pero de cualquier manera el resultado iba a ser el mismo… Una derrota.

 **-Se acabó, no deseo tener que dejarte inconsciente-** , decía Kagura con calma y tranquilidad mientras que estaba a punto de enfundar a su Archenemy, pero observo como Erza apretaba los puños con rabia y la mirada fija en el suelo mientras que su cabello le hace sombra a los ojos.

 **-No voy a perder, no puedo rendirme, ¡NO RENDIRME!-** , exclamaba Erza con convicción y sin ninguna pizca de juicio mientras que tan solo pensaba en mostrarle al pelirosa de lo que era capaz. Sin importar que, ella debía de ganar a pesar de tener todas las de perder.

 **-¡ARMADURA NAKAGAMI: FINAL BLADE!-** , grito Erza con fuerza causando que un aura negra con blanco la envuelva de manera inmediata. Era completamente peligroso activar ese modo sin ningún entrenamiento intensivo, el cual Erza nunca hizo por estar muy confiada en sus habilidades.

Su armadura Nakagami tenía ahora un diseño de negro con detalles dorados, la espada era más filosa y más imponente. Ese era el modo final de la armadura más fuerte de Erza, si en ese modo no podía vencer a Kagura entonces definitivamente nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganarle.

Erza con seriedad y con todas sus energías cargo la espada de ahora color negro para después apreciar como esta libera una gran variedad de brillos parecidos a estrellas y otros con apariencia de supernovas.

Kagura por su parte cargo su Archenemy con serenidad para después envolverla con una abundante cantidad de llamas siendo aprisionadas contra la espada por una gravedad de 500. Ahora las llamas eran rodeadas por un brillo negro como si fueran llamas demoniacas.

 **-¡AZOTE CÓSMICO DE ESTRELLAS AKAGAMI!-** , gritaba Erza para después con velocidad empezar a correr en dirección a la pelimorado mientras que a cada paso dejaba una estela de brillos negros que irradiaban poder.

 **-¡DIVISIÓN GRAVITATORIA DEL ABISMO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-** , exclamaba la pelimorado mientras que aun cargando su Archenemy corría en dirección a la pelirroja que demostraba ser merecedora del título de Titania, debido a su gran resistencia e increíble determinación por seguir en pie.

Luego en medio del campo ambas se encontraron para después dirigir sus ataques la una a la otra. Erza dirigió su ataque de manera horizontal con velocidad para apuntarle a costado del torso de Kagura.

La cual movió su espada con aun más rapidez de manera que parecía hacer un pentágono con varios cortes que hacía en el aire, y en tan solo una fracción de segundos completo el pentágono para después darle un corte diagonal liberando la gran potencia de su ataque primero que Erza.

De esta manera las llamas salieron disparadas con el aura negra como si fuera un rayo de oscuridad y fuego que rompió la armadura de Erza y la espada para después mandarla a volar con ropas simples. Un hakama y unas cintas que cubrían sus pechos.

 **-¡AAARRGGHH!-** , fue el gran grito de dolor que libero la pelirroja mientras que era despedida hasta casi los bordes del campo de batalla. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin fuerzas suficientes para pararse, todo su cuerpo estaba jodido al extremo por la inmensa cantidad de daños recibidos.

Cualquiera diría que era la segunda que termino en el peor estado después de un combate, lógicamente quien se lleva el primer lugar era Gildarts por la masacre que hizo Nidus con el hombre pelinaranja.

 **-Sigues consciente después de ese ataque?, eres de verdad asombrosa Erza!-** , dijo Kagura sorprendida y con una sonrisa alegre y bien intencionada mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja con serenidad. Desde hace mucho tiempo que Kagura no se entretenía así en una batalla, y menos contra alguien que muestre tal espíritu como lo hacía la pelirroja.

 **-A-Aun puedo dar más pelea, n-no voy a perder pase lo que pase-** , decía Erza con dificultad y demasiado adolorida mientras que apenas y podía mover los dedos de una de sus manos. Mientras que siguiera consciente no se detendría hasta ganar aunque bien sabía que perdió en el momento en que inició la pelea.

 **-Entiendo que estés determinada, pero no te parece que verte así le duele a tus amigos-** , dijo la pelimorada con una leve sonrisa alegre y amable mientras que veía con suavidad a la pelirroja, la cual volteo a ver a las gradas y observo las caras de preocupación de sus amigos de Fairy Tail y la isla Tenrou, pero sobre todo noto la mirada de sincera preocupación del pelirosa al que amaba.

Esto causó que algo dentro de Erza fuera liberado. Natsu como siempre se preocupaba por ella a pesar de no haber estado a su lado por 7 años. No necesitaba llevarse al límite para que él la notara, él siempre la observa para protegerla, ese es la clase de hombre que es Natsu.

Aunque bien todo esto no significa que no se esforzaría en resaltar para el pelirosa, ahora por lo menos podría perder con la cabeza en alto y podría decir que lo dio todo en su pelea contra la que sería su mayor obstáculo para conseguir el amor del pelirosa.

 **-Acabame de una vez, mi orgullo me impide rendirme-** , respondió Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras que su mirada era más calmada y tranquila. Por ahora podría admitir una derrota con tal de poder aprender de ella después.

 **-Luchaste muy bien Erza Scarlet, quiero volver a pelear contigo en un futuro no muy lejano-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa amable y alegre mientras levantaba su Archenemy como si fuera a ejecutar a Erza. Varios de la isla Tenrou salían preocupados y alarmados de sus puestos de las gradas para ir a detener a Kagura.

La pelimorada descendió su espada con velocidad antes de que todos llegaran, todos se asustaron esperando lo peor pero cuando se fijan observan que Kagura detuvo la espada a tan solo unos centímetros de la entre ceja de Erza.

Erza ya se había desmayado por el cansancio y por las heridas recibidas, por lo que el movimiento con la espada fue solo para que esta cediera ante el cansancio. Wendy con rapidez fue a curar a Erza mientras que Kagura le daba un poco de magia para que la curara, luego la pelimorado enfundo su Archenemy para quedarse tranquila en medio del campo.

Los magos de Tenrou que habían llegado al campo se quedaron al lado de la pelirroja esperando hasta que se despertara. Diana llego con tranquilidad al lado de Kagura para luego levantar la mano de esta de forma victoriosa.

 **-¡LA GANADORA DEL ÚLTIMO COMBATE ENTRE LOS MAGOS CLASE S ES… KAGURA MIKAZUCHI!-** , exclamó con fuerza y una gran sonrisa mientras que escuchaba como absolutamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail y todas las chicas de Mermaid Heels le aplaudían a la pelimorada y a la peliroja inconsciente por el gran nivel de la pelea de la que acababan de ser testigos.

Por lo menos lograron ver esa, la pelea de Nidus contra Gildarts no la observaron y solo se desmayaron ante tanto poder. Por lo menos Kagura si sabía cómo controlarse y era algo de agradecer, no era para nada bonito ser abrumado por el poder puro de alguien.

Lugo Kagura con una alegre sonrisa empezó a caminar en dirección hacia las gradas junto a su esposo y su hija. Los cuales la esperaban con unas amplias sonrisas muy parecidas entre sí, después la pequeña pelirosa corrió a abrazar las piernas de su madre mientras que Natsu caminaba a recibirla.

 **-Felicidades, sabía que mi hermosísima Kagura lo haría genial-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y un poco juguetona mientras que al llegar frente a Kagura le sobaba el cabello con cariño causando que la pelimorado con rosa se ruborice un poco.

 **-¡No lo tienes que decir así Natsu!-** , exclamaba Kagura avergonzada y apenada por el comentario de su esposo mientras que hacia un puchero muy tierno. En ocasiones el pelirosa hacia esa clase de comentarios debido a las bonitas reacciones de su pareja que a pesar de estar por muchos años con él nunca se acostumbraba para suerte de Natsu.

 **-De verdad que ella es muy hábil, si la hubiera enfrentado hace 7 años no se si habría ganado-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras veía a Erza acostada sobre un asiento y Wendy terminaba de tratar sus heridas.

 **-Así es Erza, siempre superándose a sí misma para mantenerse firme ante todo lo que le lances-** , respondía Natsu con una gran sonrisa y una mirada alegre fijada en su amiga pelirroja. Desde siempre Erza ha sido la que afrontaba los problemas y batallas sin nunca ceder ni perder, como si su determinación fuera aún más fuerte que la lógica del mundo.

 **-¡Eres asombrosa mama, eres muy fuerte!-** , decía Zoe con alegría y con ternura mientras tenía una expresión de asombro ante lo magnífica que era su mama en el campo de batalla.

 **-Gracias Zoe, si entrenas tu serás hasta más fuerte que yo-** , respondía Kagura con alegría y con felicidad mientras que le sobaba la cabeza a su hija pelirosa. Zoe al oír esto se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que veía con ansias a su madre.

 **-¿De verdad?, ¿cuándo me podrás entrenar mamá?!-** , preguntaba la pequeña con emoción, energía y mucha intriga mientras que daba unos tiernos saltos esperando la respuesta de Kagura, la cual sintió alegría al ver a su hija tan emocionada y tan solo le sonrió con maternidad.

 **-No tocaras una espada hasta que tengas 6 años, así que solo se paciente-** , respondió Kagura con una amable sonrisa mientras que se agachaba al nivel de Zoe. La cual no se deprimió y tan solo mantuvo una sonrisa mientras asentía. Por ver a sus padres haciendo cosas tan asombrosas es que ella está determinada a ser igual que ellos.

Natsu después de ver la linda escena comenzó a caminar al medio del campo para posicionarse con autoridad ante todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels. A Diana se le ocurrió la idea de ir a brazos del pelirosa para robarle un beso pero Lissana, Mirajane, Lucy y Kana se lo impedían mientras que Kagura aplicaba magia de gravedad para que no se moviera.

 **-¡Bueno, para mí es un placer comunicarles a todos que los ganadores de estas batallas son los nuevos clase S… mis queridos alumnos!-** , exclamaba Natsu con una gran expresión de alegría y felicidad mientras que con una mano señalaba a sus cinco alumnos que estaban sentados en las gradas. Al escuchar a su maestro se sintieron felices pero también emocionados debido a que era hora de efectuar su plan.

 **-¡Sin nada más que decir ya todos son libres de volver a sus asunt!-** , seguía hablando Natsu con una expresión más calmada y autoritaria mientras que se cruzaba de brazos viendo a todos los espectadores hasta que fue interrumpido repentinamente.

 **-¡Espere un momento Natsu-Sensei, aún tenemos algo que decir!-** , interrumpió Selene en voz alta mientras que se paraba de su asiento para luego ir corriendo en dirección a su maestro mientras que alzaba las manos atrayendo la atención de todos.

Luego Natsu con una vena resaltando de su frente y espero a que llegara Selene con una gran sonrisa para después darle un **-¡NATSU CHOP!-** , en la cabeza causando que la pelirroja se toque el chichón adolorida de forma graciosa. Básicamente le dio un fuerte golpe de Karate descendente a la cabeza de Selene.

 **-No me interrumpas cuando me estoy dirigiendo a todos, cuantas veces te he dicho eso Selene?-** , decía Natsu reprendiendo a la pelirroja de forma severa mientras que tenía las manos en su cintura de forma estricta. Esto causó algunas risas en el público, en algunos magos de Tenrou, en Kagura y en la pequeña Zoe.

 **-L-Lo siento Natsu-Sensei, pero aun así tenemos algo que decirle-** , se excusaba la pelirroja aun sobándose el chichón mientras que unas muy leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Luego Natsu suspiro con cansancio para después observar como sus otros cuatro alumnos se acercaban muy lentamente, como si esperaran no recibir un NATSU CHOP ellos también.

 **-Nosotros antes mientras esperábamos en la biblioteca llegamos a un acuerdo, en el cual dijimos que si todos ganábamos nuestros combates todos lucharíamos contra usted al mismo tiempo-** , explicaba Thria con un poco de nervios mientras simulaba serenidad. Luego jalo a la pelirroja para que no dijera nada y provocara aún más la furia de su maestro pelirosa.

Estas palabras causaron que todos los magos de Tenrou se tensaran al pensar en la que seguramente sería la batalla más asombrosa e intensa que verían en todo el día. Los otros espectadores tan solo suspiraron cansados y aburridos para después ir recogiendo sus cosas.

 **-Entonces básicamente quieren volver a retarme entre los cinco eh?, no podían esperar a decírmelo a solas?-** , pregunto Natsu con algo de calma y una expresión tranquila mientras que veía atentamente a sus alumnos esperando una respuesta que justifique dejarlo en ridículo frente a todos los espectadores y sus amigos de la isla Tenrou.

 **-No Natsu-Sensei, nosotros queremos que nuestra pelea fuera a la vista de todo, porque está finalmente será la vez en la que lo venzamos!-** , respondió Nidus con un poco de convicción y determinación mientras que daba unos pasos adelante sin quitar su expresión calmada y fría.

 **-¡Nidus tiene razón, esta vez seremos nosotros quienes cantemos victoria!-** , exclamó Zeth con una convicción y confianza visibles ante todos mientras que se ubicaba al lado del peliblanco. Natsu sonrió ante la determinación y las intenciones de sus alumnos y luego se ubicó a tan solo unos pasos de ambos chicos.

 **-Vale vale, si quieren pelear pues se lo han ganado interrumpiéndome-** , dijo el pelirosa con morado con una sonrisa desafiante y algo intimidante mientras que parte de su pelo hacía sombra sobre sus ojos. Esto aunque no era visible causó un escalofrío en los alumnos de Natsu y en Kagura que bien conocía cómo era su esposo emocionado.

Luego de esto todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels se pararon de su asiento de forma simultánea para después irse de las gradas. Los magos de Tenrou veían esto confusos mientras se percataban de que algunos entraban al gremio con normalidad mientras que otros solo iban a Magnolia a seguir con sus asuntos.

 **-Pues supongo que yo me vuelvo al gremio-** , decía Milliana con fastidio y algo de cansancio mientras que se paraba de su lugar para luego caminar en dirección al interior de Fairy Tail.

 **-Yo te sigo-** , dijeron Jet t Droy con la misma actitud que su amiga para después seguirle con tranquilidad. Varios estaban confusos ante el repentino comportamiento de todos los espectadores que habían sido testigos de todas las batallas menos la que prometía ser la más intensa.

 **-No entiendo por qué todos se están yendo de aquí-** , decía Makarov algo confundido y con una mirada sorprendida mientras que junto con los demás magos veía como se iban los demás espectadores.

 **-¿Qué hacen todos?, acaso no quieren ver el combate?-** , preguntaba Lucy intrigada y confusa mientras que miraba a Diana que aún seguía sentada en su puesto con una mirada algo aburrida y decepcionada.

 **-Eso es porque eso es el pan de cada día, casi siempre esos cinco retan a Natsu y todo el tiempo pierden-** , respondía la maestra de Mermaid Heels mientras que suspiraba fastidiada y con algo de indiferencia para después jugar con su cabello. Al escuchar esto todos relacionaron la situación con Natsu cuando retaba siempre a Erza a pesar de que la victoria de la peliroja era segura. **(En ese tiempo Natsu perdía apropósito para animar al gremio :v).**

 **-Lo único novedoso es que se pusieron de acuerdo en combatir los cinco al mismo tiempo-** , seguía hablando Diana con tranquilidad mientras que señalaba con desinterés al campo donde ya estaban posicionados los alumnos y Natsu.

 **-Que sea para hoy, está bien?-** , decía Natsu algo aburrido y impaciente mientras que estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a sus alumnos que estaban reunidos en círculo.

- **Espere un momento Sensei, estamos haciendo un plan-** , respondió Yui con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras que volteaba a ver a su maestro pelirosa, luego con calma volvió a hablar con sus compañeros para planear la estrategia que derrotara a su poderoso mentor.

- **Acaso no sería mejor avisar a la ciudad de que va a haber mucha destrucción?-** , dijo Lissana algo nerviosa pensando en los posibles destrozos que causaría Natsu y sus alumnos en su intensa batalla. No sería la primera vez que Natsu falla un ataque y termino impactando contra un edificio civil.

 **-No será necesario-** , respondió Kagura con calma y serenidad mientras que veía con tranquilidad a su amado pelirosa, al cual se le notaba impacientado esperando el momento de poder medir el poder de sus alumnos.

 **-¡Mi papa es invencible, nadie nunca le va a ganar!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Zoe con emoción, ternura y con una actitud infantil que causó que muchas chicas quisieran apachurrar a la pequeña pelirosa entre sus brazos.

 **-Cómo está Erza?, se encuentra bien?-** , preguntaba la pelimorado algo intrigada y con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Wendy con amabilidad. La peliazul con inmediatez volteo a ver a Kagura para después acercarse a responderle.

 **-Si Kagura-san, creo que dentro de unos minutos debería…-** , respondía con una leve sonrisa Wendy mientras que aprovechaba su cercanía para sobarle la cabeza a Zoe, la cual no le prestó atención debido a que estaba viendo a su padre con atención y con una mirada esperanzada y emocionada.

Mientras tanto Erza que tenía su torso completamente cubierto por vendas y con varias curitas en las piernas se estaba despertando de su estado de inconsciencia muy adolorida y con mucho esfuerzo. Cabe decir que la mayoría de vendas se habían gastado en Gray, Mirajane y Gildarts, por lo que no quedaba casi nada para cubrir completamente las heridas de Erza.

 **-Y-Ya estoy despierta-** , decía Erza con dificultad y adolorida mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento, Wendy la vio de manera inmediata se acercó con preocupación y con intenciones de que su amiga descanse apropiadamente.

 **-¡Erza-san, no te deberías mover teniendo esas heridas!-** , decía Wendy de manera atenta y preocupada por la pelirroja, la gran variedad de cortes que recibió dejaron heridas que podrían abrirse con facilidad.

 **-No digas tonterías Wendy, Gildarts sufrió unas peores y está aguantando, no puedo quedarme atrás-** , respondió la peliroja con una leve sonrisa mientras que apartaba con delicadeza a Wendy para terminar de sentarse en su asiento. Sus amigos veían esto algo felices pero aun así compartían el pensamiento de lo terca que es Erza.

 **-No se puede razonar con ella, déjala hacer lo que quiera-** , dijo Gray con despreocupación mientras que levantaba ambos hombros. Una vez dicho esto recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de Erza que lo dejó atontado. Wendy en respuesta a esto jaló a Erza para que se sentara al lado de Kagura y dejara de moverse bruscamente.

Una vez Erza al estar al lado de la mujer que la derrotó se sintió un poco incomoda, las otras chicas que querían a Natsu estaba atentas a como se hablarían ellas dos debido a que querían saber cómo la gran Titania afrontaría su primera derrota a manos de la esposa del pelirosa que todas ansiaban.

 **-Me alegra que te encuentres bien Erza, diste una gran batalla-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa alegre y amable mientras que rompía el silencio que había entre ambas. Erza se tranquilizó y tan solo afrontó el hecho de que había perdido ante una mujer amable y poderosa que por algo se ganó el amor de Natsu.

Nada más fue una derrota de la cual aprendió que debía ser más fuerte para superar el gran muro que significaba la pelimorado en el camino a cautivar a Natsu. En su mente tan solo se decía así misma que perdió la batalla pero no la guerra, por lo que trataría a Kagura con normalidad en la medida de lo posible a pesar de ser su rival en el amor aunque esta no lo supiera.

 **-G-Gracias Kagura, de verdad que eres muy fuerte, Simón estaría orgulloso si te viera ahora-** , respondía Erza con algo de nervios mientras que le sonreía con amabilidad a Kagura y pensaba en lo enorgullecido que estaría su amigo de la infancia si viera a su hermanita en este momento, fuerte, exitosa, con una maravillosa y linda hija, y sobre todo con un hombre pelirosa que la ama.

 **-Me alegra que me digas eso, de verdad hubiera querido haberlo visto de nuevo-** , contesto la pelimorado con una leve sonrisa mientras que de manera nostálgica recuerda los momentos que paso con su hermano mayor, también imaginaba una realidad donde él estuviera vivo y haya estado presente el día de su boda o en el nacimiento de Zoe.

 **-Podrías sostener a Zoe un momento?, debo dar comienzo al combate de Natsu y los demás-** , pidió Kagura saliendo de sus pensamientos con una alegre sonrisa mientras que le daba a Zoe a Erza mientras que la pequeña aún seguía atenta a su padre en el campo de batalla.

Erza se alegró al tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña y adorable Zoe que se asemejaba muchísimo a su padre. Pero luego abandonó estos pensamientos cuando escucho que Natsu se enfrentaría a sus 5 alumnos él solo.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¡¿Natsu va a pelear contra todos ellos?!-** , preguntaba Erza sobresaltada y sorprendida mientras que observaba como la pelimorada se paraba de su asiento y caminaba en dirección a Natsu no sin antes voltear a ver a la pelirroja para responderle con un asentimiento y una sonrisa alegre.

Luego de esto Erza observa como la tierna Zoe voltea la vista hacia ella para verla con esos grandes ojos color ámbar que reflejaban su inocencia y dulce actitud mientras que sonreía ampliamente asemejándose mucho a las sonrisas llenas de alegría y esperanza que transmite Natsu.

 **-¡Hola señorita Erza, mi nombre es Zoe Dragneel!-** , se presentó Zoe con emoción y alegría mientras que miraba con sus hermosos ojos a Erza, la cual se quedó atónita al ver a tan hermosa criatura entre sus brazos ignorando el hecho de que era el producto del amor de él con Kagura.

 **-M-Mucho gusto Zoe, llámame solo Erza-san-** , respondía la pelirroja con una amable sonrisa mientras que le sobaba el cabello a la educada niña. Seguramente sería Kagura la que la educo de esa forma, aunque ahora no estaría tan segura si sabe que el Natsu que conoció toda su vida no era él completamente.

 **-Está bien Erza-san, me puede llevar con sus amigos?, quiero conocerlos también a ellos-** , pedía la pelirosa con morado de manera cortés mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Esto causo un poco de curiosidad en la pelirroja.

 **-Y eso por qué?-** , pregunto Erza con intriga mientras que dejaba de acariciar a la hija de Natsu para verla atentamente como si de su propia hija se tratase.

 **-Mi papa me dijo que siempre debo conocer a los miembros de nuestra familia-** , respondió Zoe con felicidad mientras que recordaba todas las lecciones importantes que aprendió de su padre pelirosa y de su madre pelimorado. Este comentario causó que Erza esbozara una tierna sonrisa debido al tipo de lección que le dio a su hija.

Sencillamente Natsu era el padre perfecto, el esposo perfecto, el maestro perfecto, el líder de Fairy Tail perfecto y pensar que todo el tiempo lo tuvo enfrente de si pero estaba cegada por una ilusión de lo que ella creía que era amor hacia Jellal.

 **-Está bien Zoe, tu papa tiene mucha razón-** , dijo Erza con alegría mientras que se parada de su asiento con la pequeña en brazos para luego caminar en dirección a sus amigos de la isla Tenrou. Los cuales notaron que se aproximaba con la hija de Natsu en sus brazos de manera maternal y experimentada a pesar de ser su primera vez cargando a un infante.

 **-¡Estuviste increíble Erza, de verdad que te luciste en tu pelea!-** , ánimo Levy con sinceridad y alegría con la intención de animar a su amiga pelirroja, la cual no se sentía nada afectada debido a que estaba demasiado contenta cargando a Zoe.

 **-Por qué estás cargando a Zoe?-** , pregunto Mirajane con su característica sonrisa mientras que internamente estaba que moría de envidia al ver que su rival de la infancia estaba cargando con tanta felicidad a la hija de SU Natsu.

 **-Ella quiere conocerlos a todos-** , respondió la peliroja con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que dejaba a la pequeña pelirosa en un asiento. Luego Zoe se paró en el asiento con una sonrisa tierna y dulce mientras miraba a todos los magos que regresaron de la isla Tenrou y tenía ambas manos entrelazadas por detrás de ella.

 **-Entonces hola Zoe, mi nombre es Mirajane, él es mi hermanito Elfman y ella es mi hermanita Lissana-** , se presentaba Mirajane con una amable sonrisa mientras que señalaba respectivamente a Elfman quien tan solo grito "¡PRESENTARSE A LA HIJA DE UN AMIGO ES DE HOMBRES!", mientras que Lissana con una mirada perdida en la pequeña solo saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Yo soy Kana y esta rubia de aquí es Lucy-** , decía Kana con su actitud extrovertida y con una gran sonrisa mientras que con su brazo atraía a Lucy, la cual con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada saludo a Zoe.

 **-Yo soy!..-** , estaba a punto de presentarse Gray con aires de grandeza pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña pelirosa que tan solo levanto la mano para hablar, cosa que causo en Juvia, Wendy y Levy un ataque directo a su diabetes.

 **-Ya mi papa me conto de usted tío Gray, también del tío Gajeel y del tío Laxus y cómo antes peleaban y mi papa siempre les ganaba-** , dijo Zoe con una leve sonrisa y con alegría mientras que recordaba como su padre le contaba sobre sus queridos amigos. Gajeel, Laxus y Gray se sintieron un poco extraños al ser llamados "tíos", lo cual significaba de alguna forma que Natsu los veía a ellos como hermanos, pero aun así…

 ***Maldito mentiroso*** , pensaron los tres con algo de molestia por las cosas que le conto Natsu a su hija, aun si sabían que podía haberles ganado eso no significaba que en realidad lo hacía seguido. Con Gray y con Gajeel siempre estaban parejos y ganaba uno u otro. Con Laxus fue que con ayuda de Gajeel logro vencerlo con muchísimo esfuerzo una vez.

 **-Pues también debió de hablarte de mi verdad?, soy algo así como tu abuelo-** , decía Gildarts con algo de emoción y muchas expectativas con respecto a lo que le habrá dicho Natsu a su hija con respecto a él. La pequeña en respuesta asintió con una alegre sonrisa para luego…

 **-¡Eres el abuelo Gildarts!-** , respondió la pequeña con alegría mientras que alzaba los brazos con entusiasmo. Esto causo que Gildarts sintiera una gran alegría al ver que Natsu que era como un hijo le dijo a Zoe que era como su padre.

 **-¡EXACTO, SOY TU ABUELO GILDARTS!-** , respondió Gildarts con lágrimas de alegría saliendo de sus ojos de manera cómica sin importarle el hecho de ser considerado un anciano mientras que alzaba a Zoe por el aire. Estaba viendo la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con Zoe como no pudo con la pequeña Kana debido a que no sabía que era su hija en ese tiempo.

La pelirosa desde que su padre se los presento los había reconocido, Natsu le había enseñado muchísimas fotos y era evidente que eran ellos. Pero aun así Zoe estaba un poco nerviosa por presentarse y por ello espero hasta ahora para conocerlos a todos.

 **-Y usted es mi bisabuelo Makarov-** , dijo la pequeña en brazos de Gildarts con alegría mientras señalaba a Makarov, el cual al oír esto empezó a aguantarse las ganas de llorar fallando miserablemente mientras que lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas.

 **-** _ ***Snif*,**_ **me alegro de haber vivido lo suficiente para oír eso, pensé que sería Laxus quien me daría un bisnieto primero-** , dijo el anciano con mucha alegría mientras que apretaba los puños aguantando las ganas de llorar, pensar que vivió lo suficiente para ser llamado "bisabuelo", además del hecho de que podría cuidar de una pequeña infante, cosa que no hacía desde hace años que Laxus y los demás eran unos niños.

Laxus al escuchar el comentario de su abuelo se enfureció debido al penoso comentario que sin querer lo degradaba causando que varios rieran al escuchar que el pelirosa se le adelantó en darle un bisnieto a Makarov a pesar de no ser su nieto biológico.

 **-Mi nombre es Wendy Zoe-chan, y ellas son Levy y Juvia-** , se presentaba Wendy con una sonrisa amable y alegre mientras que alzaba la mirada debido a que la pelirosa seguía en manos del alto Gildarts. Luego señalo respectivamente a Levy y a Juvia mientras estas tenían unas sonrisas alegres y amables dirigidas a Zoe.

 **-Yo soy Charle y él es Panter!-** , se presentaba Charle con serenidad y educación mientras volaba y señalaba a Panter Lily pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida abruptamente por Zoe.

 **-¡Mas gatitos!-** , exclamó la pequeña pelirosa con ternura y felicidad para con velocidad abrazar a ambos Exceed aprisionándolos en sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos. Aun así ambos Exceed no se resistieron mucho, Charle debido a que le recordaba a Wendy cuando era pequeña y Panter Lily porque no había razón para resistirse.

 ***¡ES JODIDAMENTE ADORABLE!*** , pensaron absolutamente todos los presentes mientras observaban a la pequeña abrazar a los dos gatos en los brazos de Gildarts mientras que este seguía llorando de alegría.

 **-Siéntense todos, ya va a comenzar el combate-** , dijo Diana con serenidad y cansancio a pesar de que por dentro quería secuestrar a Zoe para lavarle el cerebro y hacer que la pequeña crea que ella es su madre. Además podría aprovechar de consentirla y hacerla sonreír con abrazos y juguetes.

 **-Están preparados ya?-** , pregunto Natsu algo más calmado y con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a sus alumnos debido a que estuvo hablando con su esposa pelimorada que siempre le alegraba el ánimo.

 **-Estamos listos Natsu-Sensei, usted está preparado para perder?-** , respondió/preguntaba Thria con una sonrisa desafiante y una mirada emocionada mientras que con sus compañeros se ponían en línea en el lado izquierdo del campo justo frente a Natsu que estaba en la parte derecha.

 **-Por supuesto, me gustaría perder a manos de mis alumnos pero creo que aún les queda mucho para eso-** , respondía el pelirosa con una sonrisa burlona mientras que estaba cruzado de brazos en una posición imponente y autoritaria. Los cinco alumnos no cedieron ante este comentario simplemente observaron como Kagura se ubicaba en medio del campo.

 **-¡Ya lo veremos Natsu-Sensei, si le ganamos va a tener que dejarnos tomar misiones de 100 años!-** , exclamaba Selene con entusiasmo y con mucha seguridad en ella y sus amigos mientras que señalaba a su maestro con una sonrisa alegre. Nunca su maestro les dejo tomar una misión de ese calibre debido a que por muy fuertes que sean no se lo habían ganado.

 **-Está bien, pero si pierden limpiaran mi casa por un mes-** , respondió el pelirosa con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que recordaba las veces que sus alumnos ensuciaban o destruían su casa cuando vivían con él. Luego recordó todos los castigos que les dio y todas las veces que los mandaba a limpiar. Ahora era simplemente un antojo de volver a esos viejos tiempos.

Kagura al escuchar esto sabía que su esposo lo hacía con intenciones de castigar a sus alumnos pero la verdad es que les vendría muy bien a ella y a Natsu el dejar de limpiar la casa por un tiempo. Así aprovecharían mejor ese tiempo pasándolo con Zoe o a solas ellos dos.

 **-¡No perderemos, todos juntos le venceremos!-** , exclamó Zeth con convicción y una gran sonrisa desafiante mientras que se mentalizaba para efectuar el plan que él y sus compañeros planearon.

 **-¡Está bien… del lado izquierdo están Nidus, Thria, Selene, Zeth y Yui contra su maestro Natsu, POR FAVOR no destruir edificios de la ciudad ni del gremio!-** , exclamaba Kagura con seriedad y recalcando el "POR FAVOR" dirigiendo la vista específicamente a Selene y a Zeth que eran los más destructivos con el entorno a su alrededor.

 **-¡COMIENCEN!-** , exclamo la pelimorado dando comienzo al combate entre maestro y alumnos que ha estado siendo testigo desde que Natsu empezó a acogerlos como sus aprendices.

Al escuchar la señal los cinco alumnos se desplazaron en distintas direcciones a velocidades increíbles. Selene se quedó un poco más atrás de donde estaba mirando de frente a su maestro pelirosa con una sonrisa confiada. Thria se ubicó con sus alas de agua demoniaca sobre Irene para defenderla si tocaba hacerlo.

Zeth es ubico atrás de Natsu con rapidez mientras que estaba posicionado para en cualquier momento embestir a su maestro a golpes. Yui con rapidez se posicionó un poco cerca de Natsu para quedarse con la guardia alta esperando que su maestro no atacará aun.

Nidus por su parte dio un inmenso salto en el aire para terminar a varios metros por encima de su maestro que seguía inmóvil en su mismo lugar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro esperando ver que le tenían preparado sus alumnos.

 **-¡AHORA!-** , exclamó Nidus con fuerza desde el aire dándole la señal a los otros cuatro que comenzaran a preparar sus ataques para atacar al pelirosa que se encontraba sereno. Luego de oír esto todos los alumnos comenzaron a incrementar su poder mágico a niveles titánicos causando que las nubes se arremolinen dejando nada más el sol visible.

Zeth comenzó a cambiar el material de sus brazos y piernas en diamantes de color rojo mientras que su pelo era elevado hacia arriba debido a la cantidad de energía que transmitía. Luego comenzó a crujir sus dedos de diamante con una gran sonrisa mientras que sus brazos aumentaban su tamaño un poco para dar golpes muy potentes contra su maestro si la pelea llegaba a esos niveles.

Thria con una leve sonrisa que es encontraba a unos dos metros sobre Selene comenzó a crear una gran esfera de agua demoniaca que en su interior parecía tener un núcleo blanco y en sus bordes tenían un aura aún más negra que el color del agua que causaba que cualquiera que la viera tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Selene por su parte con una gran sonrisa desafiante comenzó a crujir sus dedos mientras que aprovechando las sombras de las nubes y la esfera de Thria creaba muros de sombras a los laterales de Natsu, luego creo lanzas, espadas, martillos y pilares de sombras preparados para atacar.

Yui con una leve sonrisa por su parte con fuerza comenzó a absorber los rayos del sol que proveía la estrella que aún era visible a pesar de la cantidad de nubes que lo rodeaban. Debido a que estaba a una altura menor que cuando Laxus la mando al aire, tendría que absorber más cantidad de rayos solares para compensar la falta de cercanía con el sol.

Y Nidus con su actitud sádica crujió sus dedos y cuello con fuerza mientras que aumentaba su poder mágico al mismo nivel que cuando intimido a Gildarts, llegando a de nuevo producir ese inmenso pilar de luz que lo envolvía nada más dejando a la vista su silueta negra dentro del gran pilar.

 **-¡METEORITO CARMESI DEL DRAGÓN DEL DIAMANTE!-** , exclamo Zeth con mucha fuerza y determinación para acto seguido crear una inmensa cantidad de pilares de diamante con forma de puños color sangre que eran dirigidos hacia su maestro causando que la tierra comenzara a temblar debido a que eran provenientes del suelo dichos pilares y de sus dos brazos.

 **-¡MAREMOTO DEMONÍACO DEL DEMONIO DEL AGUA!-** , gritó Thria con fuerza y con cada pizca de magia que tenía mientras que lanzaba la gran esfera que en una fracción de segundo redujo su tamaño a la mitad pero aumentó su poder el triple de antes. Esta dejó a su paso una estela de agua demoníaca que en vez de caer se mantenían flotando para luego ir en forma de proyectiles hacia Natsu.

 **-¡ABISMO OSCURO DEL DEMONIO DE LA OSCURIDAD!-** , gritó Selene con convicción y emoción dejando toda su magia en ese ataque. El cual causo que las innumerables armas hechas de sombras fueran en dirección hacia Natsu mientras que por el frente varias armas estaban para defenderla a ella y a Thria de un posible ataque de Natsu.

 **-¡INSOLACIÓN DEL DRAGÓN DEL SOL!-** , exclamó Yui con rapidez al haber absorbido una cantidad más que suficiente de rayos solares. Luego de esto fue cubierta por una luz para después revelar su transformación solar. Después comenzó a volar aumentando su cercanía con el sol causando que su brillo y su poder aumentaran aún más.

 **-¡TORMENTA INFERNAL SOLAR DEL DIOS DEL SOL!-** , exclamó la ahora pelidorado con emoción y con mucho esfuerzo una vez al estar eclipsando al sol con su luz. Luego desde su luz que ella emitía salieron 7 llamaradas de temperaturas altísimas que iban en camino al pelirosa dejando a su paso aire caliente y llamas.

 **-¡DIVINA CAÍDA DE ESTRELLAS DEL DIOS DE LA LUZ!-** , gritó Nidus con fuerza mientras que dejaba cada pizca de poder en su ataque. El cual consistía en utilizar toda la luz disponible sumándole su propia fuerza mágica para imbuir su puño en un aura blanca de poder puro que crearía dentro de su mano una esfera de magia que condensaba toda la energía utilizada.

Debido a la luz producida por Yui mas la cantidad de poder monstruoso que posee Nidus se creó una esfera que presentaba un color blanco puro que irradiaba un aura transparente que parecía distorsionar la luz que se acercaba.

Luego de crear dicha esfera Nidus caía en dirección hacia su maestro con el brazo que portaba su ataque extendido. Durante el trayecto de la caída se niveló con las 7 llamaradas hechas por Yui mientras que abajo los pilares de Zeth, las sombras de Selene y la esfera demoníaca de Thria iban en dirección a Natsu desde distintos ángulos.

Todos los magos que veían estrategia estaban aterrorizados ante tanto poder en un solo lugar. Si ya antes apenas aguantaban el poder de Nidus no hacía falta decir cuál era su condición con la sumatoria del poder de todos al mismo tiempo.

Kagura sudaba nada más un poco mientras que protegía con magia a Zoe de la cantidad de poder mágico. Diana estaba ciertamente afectada hasta el punto de respirar con dificultad. Los magos de Tenrou seguían conscientes a duras penas mientras observaban atentamente toda la escena preocupados por su amigo pelirosa.

 **-Incursio-** , dijo el pelirosa con calma y tranquilidad y tocando la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō sacándola de la vaina sin problemas mientras que tan solo faltaba un segundo para que todos los ataques de sus alumnos impactaran contra él.

Luego cuando todos se dan cuenta un gran "¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" que a más de uno le hubiera dado un infarto suena de la nada y solo por 3 segundos para después ceder completamente.

El sonido a pesar de escucharse muy fuerte no tuvo un origen claro, cuando todos se percatan del campo observan que el único daño que había era un cráter que se encontraba dónde estaba Natsu parado. Lo cual era extraño debido a la inconsistencia del estado del campo con el potencial destructivo que poseían los hechizos de los alumnos.

Después todos se fijan que en el campo estaban Nidus, Zeth, Thria, Selene y Yui derrotados en el piso y completamente inconscientes, con numerosas cortadas, moretones y heridas abiertas al lado del cráter mientras que Natsu está a su lado sin ningún rasguño mientras que con serenidad estaba enfundando su Zanpaku-tō.

La único palabra que descubriría a la perfección las reacciones de los magos de Tenrou es "CONFUSIÓN". Un momento ven lo que posiblemente sería una cantidad de poder que seguramente dañaría al monstruoso Acnologia y al siguiente se encuentran con el pelirosa victorioso enfundando su espada.

Kagura, Diana y Zoe tan solo veían a Natsu con sonrisas características de cada una mientras que Fairy Tail trataba de descifrar lo que ocurrió. Zoe con emoción corrió hasta el medio del campo para abrazar a su papa, el cual la ve corriendo hacia él y la abraza con cariño y una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Papa, esta vez logré ver cómo te moviste durante unos segundos para contrarrestar los ataques!-** , exclamaba Zoe con alegría y satisfacción mientras que veía con una gran sonrisa feliz a su papá. El cual le devolvía la sonrisa con cariño.

 **-¡Eso es un gran avance Zoe!, la última vez solo pudiste ver por un segundo, con el tiempo lograras ver por más tiempo hasta que lo hagas sin problemas-** , respondió el padre pelirosa con morado mientras que le sonreía a su hija y le sobaba el cabello a su linda hija. La cual asintió emocionada y ansiosa por llegar a ver sin problemas las hazañas que hacía su papá con su inmenso poder.

Luego de eso Kagura se paró de su asiento para ir en dirección a su esposo mientras que Diana se acomodaba en su asiento relajándose después de aguantar esa monstruosa cantidad de poder mágico. Ahora los magos de Tenrou se estaban recomponiendo de su sorpresa y la cantidad de poder que aguantaron para después acomodarse bien en sus asientos mientras que mentalmente buscaban una explicación que los satisfaga.

 **-D-Disculpa un momento Diana, nos puede explicar qué es lo que pasó?-** , pedía Lucy perdida y descolocada mientras que veía con una leve sonrisa nerviosa a la pelinegro.

 **-Honestamente no tengo ni idea, Natsu desde hace unos años llegó a ser tan poderoso que ni yo sé que es lo que puede llegar a hacer-** , respondió Diana con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba los hombros y las manos como si ella estuviera igual de perdida que ellos. Esto frustró un poco a los magos que estaban ansiosos e intrigados por el poder del pelirosa.

 **-Usted le ha preguntado qué es lo que hace?-** , pregunto Lissana con curiosidad mientras que entre sus brazos consentía a Happy. Diana en respuesta solo la volteo a ver con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Por supuesto que sí, pero él solo me responde con sencillez diciendo que contraataco o esquivó, nunca entra en detalles de que hace-** , respondió la maestra de Mermaid Heels con calma para observar cómo los magos de Tenrou mascullaban maldiciones al haber otra cosa que no sabían de su amigo. Luego observaron cómo Diana le restaba importancia al asunto con las manos para luego voltearse a ver a Natsu junto con Kagura y Zoe.

 **-Pero no es como que importe, con tal de que sea el Natsu que amo está bien-** , agregó mientras que mentalmente se alegraba por ver al pelirosa sonriendo con paternidad mientras cargaba a Zoe con alegría. Las chicas que querían a Natsu concordaron con esto y tan solo sonrieron de igual manera.

 **-Acaso tiene que ver con la espada que lleva?-** , opinó Laxus con serenidad mientras que señalaba a la intimidante espada que tenía el pelirosa. Al escuchar esto varios recordaron el aura que emitía dicha arma y la extraña esencia que compartía con el brazalete de la pequeña Zoe.

 **-También le pregunte y solo me respondió que él y la espada son uno y que la espada solo es un extensión de su alma, honestamente me parece algo que diría cualquier espadachín, después no le pude sacar más nada-** , respondió Diana con serenidad mientras que recordaba numerosas citas de espadachines que decían algo parecido. Ante esta respuesta varios con persistencia tuvieron la idea de ellos mismos sacarle toda la información a su esposa e hija pero…

 **-Tampoco les sugiero que le pregunten a Kagura o a Zoe, ambas ignoran el tema demasiado bien, sobretodo esa ternurita de Zoe-** , agregó Diana con un gesto algo cómico como si estuviera leyendo la mente de los magos a su alrededor. Estos al escuchar esto solo clavaron sus miradas en la pequeña Zoe que muy bien podría distraer a alguien con su ternura.

 **-De cualquier es asombroso verdad?, pensar que los venció a los cinco antes de que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta, de verdad que cada vez me impresiona más-** , concluyó la pelinegra mientras que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en lo fuerte que se volvió el pelirosa desde la primera vez que lucho contra él y este le derrotó con dificultad.

Mientras tanto con la familia feliz, Natsu se encontraba con Zoe entre sus brazos mientras que con emoción y entusiasmo le hablaba a su esposa pelimorada que al ver a su pelirosa con ese ánimo no podía evitar sonreír con igual magnitud.

 **-Ellos estuvieron increíbles Kagura, viste como Nidus aprovechó la luz solar de Yui?, o como Selene aprovechaba la sombra que creó la esfera de agua demoníaca de Thria?-** , preguntaba el pelirosa con entusiasmo y alegría mientras que paso a paso rememoraba las acciones de sus alumnos y las posibles intenciones que estos tenían a la hora de efectuar su plan.

Decir que estaba orgulloso era poco debido a que su satisfacción no cabía en él. Ver como consejos, comentarios y lecciones que les ha dado durante años fueron puestos en práctica en un perfecto trabajo en equipo era reconfortante y grandioso para el maestro pelirosa.

 **-Si lo vi Natsu, estuvieron muy dedicados con esto y llegaron hasta el punto de aprovechar las magias de los otros-** , respondía la esposa pelimorada con una sonrisa similar a la de su esposo mientras que también sentía cierto orgullo por el buen trabajo en equipo que presentaron los cinco chicos. También trazos de nostalgia la invadían al recordar a los pequeños niños que apenas y podían luchar en el mismo campo sin atacarse por accidente.

 **-Créeme que si no me hubieran interrumpido los felicitaría con una fiesta, pero no seré tan malo… después que limpien la casa hoy los felicitare diciéndoles lo que hicieron bien-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmandose un poco mientras que volteaba la mirada a los desmayados alumnos de los que estaba orgulloso.

 **-Creo que eso les gustaría, ahora vamos a hablar con los demás-** , opino Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que tomaba a Zoe entre sus brazos para después caminar lentamente hacia los magos de Tenrou.

 **-Está bien, déjame un momento y…-** , dijo Natsu con serenidad reteniéndola un momento mientras que con una mano apuntaba hacia sus alumnos. Después emitió un tipo de aura carmesí con negro que rodeo a los alumnos y parecía curarles las numerosas heridas que estos tenían.

 **-Listo-** , concluyó para luego seguir a su esposa en dirección a sus amigos que regresaron después de 7 años. La verdad es que ya era hora de dejarlos ir para que descansaran, después de todo el día anterior para ellos fueron atacados por Acnologia y cuando despiertan el mismo día son apaleados. Era evidente que estarían agotados mental y sobretodo físicamente.

 **-Bueno chicos, lamento hacer que tuvieran que pasar más tiempo aquí, estoy seguro de que todos quieren descansar después de todo por lo que pasaron-** , decía el pelirosa con una sonrisa alegre dirigida a sus amigos mientras que tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de Kagura atrayéndola hacia sí junto con Zoe en sus brazos.

 **-Eso ayudaría mucho la verdad Natsu-** , respondía Levy un poco cansada y con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Aunque no se notara por dentro estaba muy frustrada con respecto a qué secretos ocultaba el pelirosa con respecto a su fuerza y su misteriosa espada. Pero el maestro Makarov y Diana hicieron prometer a todos que no indagarían en ello debido a que podría molestar a Natsu, por lo que la curiosidad de la peliazul se quedaría tal cual.

 **-Bueno, a todas las que vivían en Fairy Hills quiero decirle que tiene una habitación con sus pertenencias reservadas en los nuevos dormitorios-** , comentó Natsu con alegría y con una mirada amable mientras miraba a sus amigas. Todas agradecieron mentalmente el gesto del pelirosa, reformar los dormitorios y reservar las pertenencias de ellas en habitaciones reservadas durante años era muy amable por parte de Natsu.

 **-A los demás con sus respectivos alquileres les notifico que pueden volver con calma, fueron pagados durante todo este tiempo por el dinero de mi bolsillo por lo que sus pertenencias siguen allí-** , continuó el pelirosa con las mismas sonrisa y mirada mientras que esta vez mirada exclusivamente a su antigua compañera de equipo rubia que se percató de que originalmente se refería a ella.

Lucy le sonrió con alegría a Natsu mientras que por dentro solo pensaba en: ***Te amo estúpido, por qué tienes que ser tan amable?, si no fueras así yo no estaría sufriendo tanto… no cambies nunca Natsu*** , sintiéndose fuertemente conmovida por el gesto de su amigo que gran parte del tiempo iba a su habitación a saludarla y a alegrarle el día a ella.

 **-Pues supongo que es todo, espero verlos mañana si se sienten mejor y… de nuevo quiero decirles que me alegra verlos chicos-** , dijo Natsu con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras que internamente liberaba esa frustración y odio que se tenía al haber abandonado a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban. Años y años donde pensaba cómo estarían sus amigos o cuales serían sus reacciones al verlo era lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsu.

Luego este con mucho alivio sollozo muy leventemente al haberse librado de esa carga que internamente llevo. Sus amigos habían vuelto y ahora su familia era aún más grande, nada podría ser mejor para el pelirosa que por tantos años espero el día en que los volviera a ver.

Los magos de Tenrou en respuesta a la actitud de su amigo pelirosa tan solo sonrieron con alegría debido a que podían hacerse una vaga idea de lo que tuvo que aguantar el pelirosa por todos esos años en su ausencia. Todos y cada uno con pura sinceridad agradecían el haber conocido a Natsu Dragneel y su corazón de oro.

 **-Ahora vámonos a casa Natsu-** , decía Diana arruinando el emotivo momento mientras que se paraba de su asiento con una sonrisa juguetona y se acercaba al pelirosa. Estaba a punto de agarrar el brazo libre de Natsu hasta que…

 **-No, usted se va a ir a su apartamento y no tocara a MI Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con el ceño fruncido y con el tono más posesivo que alguien pueda imaginarse mientras que con su magia de gravedad mantenía alejada a la maestra de Mermaid Heels, la cual después de forcejear por unos 30 segundos se rindió.

 **-Fue solo una broma, lógicamente no lo diré públicamente porque si no de esa manera tú me podrías detener-** , decía Diana con una sonrisa elegante y orgullosa tratando de excusarse por la vergonzosa escena de ella con determinación tratando de tomar el brazo de Natsu. Luego sacó su abanico para cubrirse la boca y luego ir en dirección a Fairy Tail para emborracharse como siempre hacía.

Natsu y Kagura tan solo sintieron una gota en su sien mientras observaban cómo la problemática maestra del gremio femenino se alejaba de ellos. Luego ambos estaban por irse a su casa en el bosque pero…

 **-Oops, casi se me olvidaban estos problemáticos-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa un poco apenado mientras que volvía a la zona donde estaban sus alumnos desmayados para después hacerlos levitar con magia de Gravedad.

 **-Nos vemos, me alegra que hayan vuelto todos-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa y con una mirada amable para después darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Las chicas que querían a Natsu si bien sabían que Kagura era el mayor obstáculo que tendrían para cautivar a Natsu, también sabían que Kagura es una grandiosa y amable persona que querían como una amiga, por lo que solo le sonrieron junto con todos los demás con alegría.

 **-¡Adiós, nos vemos mañana!-** , exclamó Zoe con alegría y con un tono de voz infantil mientras que se despedía con su mano en alto, con energía y con emoción por verlos al día siguiente. Luego Natsu se unió a su esposa e hija en su camino a casa mientras que con magia se llevaba a sus alumnos que limpiarán la casa por su mes entero.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail que habían vuelto de la isla Tenrou se quedaron unos minutos en silencio recapitulando todo lo que les pasó: los exámenes clase S, la interrupción a causa de Grimoire Heart, la pelea contra Acnologia, regresar a Magnolia después de 7 años de invernar, regresar y encontrarse con una Fairy Tail mejorado con Natsu como su maestro, el hecho de que su amigo pelirosa tuviera una esposa y una hija que amaba con todo su ser, las batallas contra los alumnos y esposa de Natsu, el hecho de que su amigos fuera el primer mago santo y que la cantidad de su poder les sea desconocido.

Después de esto solo dejaron a lado los pensamientos innecesarios y solo se alegraron al volver su Fairy Tail con una familia aún más grande. Algunos se dieron cuenta de los débiles que eran y por ello se esforzarían más en mejorar. Otros habían formalizado sus sentimientos que por distintas razones han ocultado como es el caso de Gajeel y Levy, Gray y Juvia.

Otras a pesar de los duros golpes emocionales que recibieron aún tenían esperanzas de luchar por conseguir su amor. Sus sueños de ser felices al lado de Natsu no serían abandonados con tanta facilidad solo por una esposa maravillosa. Como ya todas habían pensado y se repetirían constantemente para animarse: "Todo Vale en el Amor y en la Guerra"

Luego todos los magos hablaron entre sí mientras que se iban a sus casas para tener un merecido descanso tanto mental como físico. Ya verían que afrontarían al día siguiente pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que ya todos estaban en su hogar y era completamente seguro el hecho de que Natsu queria que se sintieran de esa forma, ese dia fue su bienvenida a su hogar... fue su bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

* * *

¡CORTEN!, bueno... este fue el noveno capítulo de esta historia, espero cualquier comentario con respecto a que les pareció. Con respecto a la encuesta estos son los resultados: Lucy: 2 VOTOS, Lissana: 2 VOTOS, Mirajane: 2 VOTOS Y KANA: 3 VOTOS. Por lo cual ya tengan por seguro que la primera que se desilucione con respecto a conseguir a Natsu por mucho que duela será Kana. Pero bueno era cuestión de tiempo, no diré en que capitulo pasara por lo que los dejare con la intriga :D

Espero que algunos hayan entendido el guiño que hice con respecto a Incursio, el cual es el nombre de la Zanpaku-tō de Natsu, es que me acabe de leer Akame ga Kill y tenía que hacer un homenaje si o si.

No tengo más nada que agregar mas que un gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero seguir entreteniéndolos por mucho más tiempo, no vemos... ¡SAYONARA!


	10. OVA 1

**_Como un_** ** _No muerto_** ** _has vivido, como un_** ** _Elegido_** ** _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_** ** _Cazador_** ** _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_** ** _Héroe_** ** _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos a el primer OVA de esta historia, desde hace tiempo queria subirlo pero era mejor no romper el ambiente de las batallas entre los clase S por lo que lo subo ahora. No diré mucho por lo que un saludo para **"jimsop098", "Oconner95"** y **"diegokpo30"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo. Ahora sin más dilación comencemos de una bendita vez...¡GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _OVA 1: La Secretaria y se acerca la Boda_**

Desde la desaparición del grupo de Tenrou hace 3 meses y dos semanas pasaron muchas cosas que influenciaron en gran medida en la vida de Natsu y Kagura. Lo primero sería la llegada de cinco niños que Natsu había salvado y los acogió como sus alumnos, los cuales ahora vivían en casa de Natsu junto con Kagura y allí mismo eran entrenados por su maestro pelirosa.

Ellos son: Nidus Scardio siendo el mayor de todos y primer alumno de Natsu con 11 años de edad. La segunda alumna que fue recibida por Natsu es Thria Freiner de 11 años de edad siendo menor que Nidus por solo dos meses. Luego la tercera alumna fue Selene de 11 años de edad siendo menor que Thria por un mes. El cuarto niño en ser recibido por el pelirosa fue Zeth Vilerium de 10 años de edad teniendo diferencia de un año con los demás. Y por último como la última alumna de Natsu y como la menor de todos estaba Yui Kuroshi de 9 años de edad.

La segunda cosa de gran importancia era la inauguración de los grandes juegos mágicos, los cuales tenían como finalidad enfrentar a los mejores gremios del reino para coronar a uno como el mejor de todos. En dichos juegos los magos de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels como gremios hermanos se presentaron bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail con una combinación de magos de ambos gremios para la plantilla que participaría.

Una vez finalizados los grandes juegos, el consejo mágico le ofreció a Natsu el volverse el primer mago santo después de apreciar como este en el sentido literal de la palabra Derrotaba a sus contrincantes él solo. A lo cual Natsu se negaba y se negaba debido a que tenía suficiente trabajo con ser el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Pasaron los días y el consejo en un intento desesperado por obtener el gran poder de Natsu estableció una opción que les permite a los maestros de gremios y a los magos santos tener secretarios que se encarguen de la gestación del oficio. Ante esto Natsu acepto y ahora estaba en busca de alguien capaz de cumplir con ese cargo.

* * *

 ** _*En casa de Natsu en la mañana*_**

En este momento Natsu se encuentra en la cocina de su gran casa en el bosque, la cual con dinero de su bolsillo expandió junto con Kagura y algunos miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels, teniendo ahora dos pisos, 7 habitaciones, 4 baños, una gran cocina y una muy espaciosa sala de estar conectada al comedor. Ahora Kagura y él vivían juntos además del hecho de que los alumnos del pelirosa también dormían allí por orden de Natsu.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban comiendo alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular de color negro en el comedor a excepción de Yui, la cual estaba junto a Natsu mientras este estaba sentado en un gran sofá rojo de la sala viendo a sus discípulos comer a su propio ritmo cada uno.

 **-Entonces usted todavía no encuentra a una secretaria Natsu-Sensei?-** , comentó Nidus con calma y una mirada calculadora mientras volteaba la vista hacia su maestro que estaba relajado en el sofá. El pequeño estaba vestido de una camiseta blanca sencilla junto a un short de color café y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

 **-No Nidus, aún sigo buscando a alguien apto-** , respondió Natsu con tranquilidad mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeño alumno que había atraído la atención de los otros alumnos con ese tema de conversación. Natsu vestía con el mismo conjunto de ropa con el cual se volvió maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **-¿Por qué no le dice al señor Macao Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó la pequeña Thria algo intrigada mientras también volteaba a ver a su maestro pelirosa. La pelinegra vestía un vestido morado con encajes que le llegaba a las rodillas mientras tenía unas sandalias negras y su cinta blanca deteriorada.

 **-Pues porque la verdad no tiene la madera para serlo-** , contestó el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa mientras se paraba del sofá para acercarse a hablar con sus alumnos que aún seguían en la mesa con sus comidas.

 **-¿A qué se refiere Natsu-Sensei?-** , volvió a preguntar Thria algo confusa por la respuesta de su maestro mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. Era extraño que Macao no sea su secretario cuando esté siempre ayudaba y colaboraba ante cualquier orden de Natsu.

 **-Pues que aunque sea útil para hacer algún que otro papeleo, la verdad siempre es olvidadizo y hasta distraído-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada pensativa mientras tenía una mano en su mentón rememorando las muchas veces que Macao olvidaba cumplir algunos recados debido a que estaba ebrio junto a Wakaba.

 **-¡De cualquier manera coman de una vez para volver a entrenar!-** , exclamó el maestro con una sonrisa alguno intimidante y con los ojos cerrados mientras que veía a sus cinco alumnos. Esto causó que Nidus comiera rápidamente sin quitar su expresión mientras que una pequeña gota de miedo bajaba por su sien.

 **-¿Y Kagura-Sensei?, acaso no va a comer con nosotros?-** , preguntó Zeth con intriga mientras que miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de visualizar a su maestro pelimorada que normalmente comía con ellos la deliciosa comida hecha por Natsu. El pequeño pelinegro con blanco vestía una camiseta roja unos pantalones negros de entrenamiento y unos zapatos deportivos del mismo color.

 **-Ella está revisando algunas cosas para la boda, por lo que no va a volver hasta la noche-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad dejando de lado su aura intimidante mientras volteaba a ver a su alumno pelinegro con una leve sonrisa.

 **-¡¿Y por qué no va usted también con ella?!-** , exclamó/preguntó la pequeña Selene muy exaltada y algo furiosa mientras se paraba en su silla y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa llamando la atención. Selene llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con detalles rojos que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de sus rodillas y unas sandalias rojas..

 **-Pues por cuatro razones que no están comiendo y necesitan terminar de entrenar-** , contestó el maestro pelirosa con un tono algo macabro e intimidante mientras que sonreía con sus ojos cerrados a su alborotadora y expresiva alumna.

 **-¡E-Entiendo Natsu-Sensei!…** _ ***ÑOM ÑOM***_ **-** , dijo Selene con nervios mientras tragaba saliva para después comer rápidamente su comida. Zeth y Thria también con miedo comenzaron a comer con más rapidez que ante mientras Nidus solo apuraba el paso sin poder evitar atragantarse un poco.

 **-Yui por lo menos no se distrajo y termino de comer-** , comentó Natsu con algo de molestia a modo de reproche mientras que miraba de reojo a su pequeña alumna peliverde que estaba sentada aun en el sofá con una sonrisa alegre e inocente viendo a sus amigos comer. La peliverde llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de encajes con detalles verdes en los laterales y también tenía unas sandalias de color verde marino.

 **-¡Eso es porque ella no entiende casi nada de lo que decimos Natsu-Sensei!-** , exclamó Zeth con algo de molestia mientras que se paraba sobre su asiento para llamar la atención de su maestro. En ese tiempo Zeth aunque alegre no podía tolerar cuando su maestro felicitaba a la peliverde cuando seguramente esta por no entender ninguna conversación actuaba con tranquilidad y felicidad.

 **-¡Claro que sí sé!... es solo que tenía mucha hambre-** , exclamó la pequeña Yui en un principio haciendo un tierno puchero muy adorable para después jugar con sus dedos con algo de vergüenza por admitir su gran apetito.

 _ **-**_ **No tienes que hacerle caso a este tonto Yui, ven para que te de un abrazo-** , decía Thria con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras le extendía los brazos a Yui después de haberle pegado en la cabeza a Zeth dejando su cara contra su comida. Yui asintió con ternura para después recibir un abrazo de su amiga pelinegra quien internamente solo pensaba en lo tierna y adorable que es la peliverde.

 **-Listo/¡LISTO!-** , dijo Nidus con calma junto a una exclamación de Selene mientras que ambos levantaban sus brazos a la vista de Natsu para que este notara que estaban vacíos y sin ninguna pizca de comida. Después estos dos dejaron sus platos sobre su mesa para luego ubicarse al lado de su maestro.

 **-Pues ya tres terminaron, en cambio otros dos…-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados viendo a Nidus, a Selene y a Yui a su lado para después voltear la vista lentamente hacia Zeth y Thria que seguían en la mesa con sus comidas.

Antes esto y un escalofrío que los invadió, ambos alumnos con miedo comenzaron a comer rápidamente debido a que no querían seguir enojando a su maestro que siempre se desquitaba en el infernal entrenamiento. Al observar a los dos pelinegros acelerando el paso Natsu sonrió con algo de gracia.

 **-Así está mejor, jeje-** , comentó el maestro pelirosa con una sonría alegre para después reír un poco. Luego sintió que alguien jalaba de su pantalón por lo cual bajo la mirada y vio que era el pequeño Nidus quien lo veía con su usual rostro inexpresivo.

 **-Mientras ellos comen entréneme Natsu-Sensei-** , pidió Nidus con serenidad mientras seguía jalando del pantalón negro de su maestro. Ante esto la pequeña Yui levanto la mano atrayendo la atención de Natsu y Nidus.

 **-¡Yo también quiero!-** , exclamó Yui con una gran sonrisa muy emocionada concordando con la petición de su amigo peliblanco. Luego de esto Selene con lentitud a su maestro para también tomarlo del pantalón atrayendo la atención de su maestro, de Nidus y Yui.

 **-Pues no me quiero quedar sola, entonces…-** , dijo Selene con algo de calma mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa mirando a su maestro. La pelirroja aunque también estaba de acuerdo con entrenar, lo quería hacer más que nada porque también Nidus lo haría aunque evidentemente no diría eso.

 **-Entonces síganme afuera, dejemos Zeth y a Thria comiendo-** , dijo Natsu aceptando la petición de sus tres alumnos con una sonrisa alegre y feliz de que sus discípulos estén tan ansiosos por entrenar. Luego los cuatro se fueron al patio dejando a Zeth y a Thria comiendo a máxima velocidad con intenciones de también entrenar para no quedarse atrás.

* * *

 _ ***En Fairy Tail más tarde***_

Luego de varias horas de entrenar a sus cinco alumnos, Natsu se fue de su casa en dirección a Fairy Tail donde caminó durante un corto tiempo para después entrar al gremio (que aún no había sido reformado) llamando la atención de dos chicas en la barra.

 **-Hola maestro, buenos días-** , saludaron Kinana y Bisca con unas sonrisas mientras estaban en la barra volteando a ver a su maestro. Kinana estaba atendiendo en la barra mientras que Bisca estaba sentada en un banco con su bebida frente a ella. El resto del gremio en donde también estaban chicas de Mermaid Heels saludaron levemente para volver a sus asuntos.

 **-Buenos días chicas, Diana no está hoy aquí, cierto?-** , saludó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba alegre a las chicas. Una vez llego a su lado se sentó en un banco con calma para hablar con mas calma.

 **-No, regreso a Crocus esta mañana para… buscar un presente-** , respondía Bisca con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras le dejaba un vaso de agua a Natsu. Luego Kinana recordó el "presente" que le conto Diana y se sonrojo un poco debido a que no diría algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta y menos al destinario del "presente" que era Natsu.

 **-¿Un presente?, ¿para qué?-** , preguntó el pelirosa algo intrigado causando que Kinana se avergüence un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Esto solo causo que la intriga de Natsu aumentara y que Bisca también la viera algo intrigada por el mencionado "presente":

 **-P-Pues… no le de tanta importancia, usted ya conoce como es la maestra Diana-** , contestó Kinana con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo las manos frente a ella restándole importancia al asunto. Ante esto el pelirosa solo se encogió de hombros concordando con Kinana en lo impredecible y extraña que era la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

 **-¿Por qué no está con Kagura?-** , preguntó Kinana con calma mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kagura tratando de cambiar de tema. Normalmente Kagura y Natsu siempre estaban juntos además de también ser acompañados por los alumnos de Natsu la mayoría del tiempo.

 **-Pues hable con ella mediante una Lacrima y me dijo que me vaya de misión, al parecer está comprando el vestido y esta ordenando algunas flores-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad y una leve sonrisa para después tomar un trago de su vaso de agua.

 **-¿Y eso no deberían hacerlo los dos juntos?-** , preguntó Bisca con intriga en su voz llamando la atención del maestro pelirosa, el cual solo volteo a verla con una sonrisa para después asentir con la cabeza concordando con ella.

 **-Eso mismo le dije, pero se insistió diciendo que sea una sorpresa-** , contestó el pelirosa con calma para luego mirar hacia el techo pensando en lo extraño que era la proposición de Kagura. Siempre ambos planeaban la boda juntos sin ocultarse ningún pequeño detalle, lo que al parecer sería una sorpresa mantenía un poco intranquilo a Natsu por la incertidumbre.

 **-De cualquier manera Kinana, al este de Hargeon ha habido varias desapariciones, verdad?-** dijo Natsu con una expresión calmada y algo cansada mientras bajaba la vista para ver a Kinana, la cual al escuchar esto saco de debajo de la barra un gran libro muy grueso y con algo de deterioro en su superficie.

 **-Sí, justamente por aquí hay una misión que pide encontrar a unos desaparecidos, la recompensa es de aprox!-** , respondía Kinana con calma mientras tenía el libro en sus brazos hasta ser interrumpida por el maestro pelirosa que le extendió la mano en señal de que parara de leer.

 **-No importa la recompensa, la tomaré, después de todo tengo que matar el tiempo-** , decía el pelirosa con morado con calma y los ojos cerrados para después ubicar un sello de gravedad en el respectivo cartel de misión que estaba colgado en el tablero de misiones. Luego con magia atrajo dicho cartel hacia si para atraparlo con tranquilidad y los ojos aun cerrados.

 **-Sigo pensando que es extraño que el maestro tome misiones-** , opinó Bisca con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras observaba como su maestro de una manera algo imponente guardaba una misión tan simple en uno de sus bolsillos.

 **-Ya mencione que nada prohíbe que el maestro pueda elegir misiones-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad mientras miraba a la peliverde con su vaso en una de sus manos. Luego tomó otro trago mientras recordaba el momento en que explico por qué él puede ir de misión a pesar de ser un maestro.

 **-Ya sé eso, pero es como si el maestro Makarov haya ido de misión contigo o algo parecido-** , comentó Bisca con una ligera sonrisa mientras estaba imaginando a Makarov con la vestimenta de Natsu tomando varias misiones con alegría.

 **-Pues si es algo extraño la verdad si lo pones así, jeje-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre para después reír un poco junto con Kinana, debido a que se imaginó a Makarov con ropa de niño muy emocionado tomando una misión mientras que él y su grupo lo esperaban para irse.

 **-Pero es que acaso necesitas dinero extra o qué?-** , preguntó Bisca muy intrigada e interesada mientras que mirada como su maestro dejaba de reír.

 **-No es eso, el ser el maestro da una buena cantidad de dinero para las necesidades de una persona, pero el problema es…-** , contestaba Natsu con un semblante algo serio mientras miraba hacia la su regazo con la mirada algo sombría mientras algunos mechones le cubrían los ojos. Esto intrigó y asusto un poco a Kinana y a Bisca por ver a su alegre maestro de ese modo.

 **-El problema es?...-** , volvió a preguntar Bisca con aún más intriga que antes mientras que se imaginaba algunos casos extremos o hasta absurdos que puedan justificar el estado serio de su maestro.

 **-¡Es que no solo soy yo, también esta Kagura que aunque también haga misiones necesitamos pagar la comida de los chicos y otras necesidades!-** , exclamó Natsu en voz muy alta mientras miraba al techo con las manos en su cabeza demostrando lo alterado y lo estresado que estaba. Esto saco unos gotas de sudor en la sien a Kinana y a Bisca, quienes solo tenían unas sonrisa nerviosas viendo la actitud de Natsu.

 **-Pues sabe que al menos las chicas podrían vivir en Fairy Hills, no?-** , comentó Kinana con su leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras con sus manos trataba de calmar a su maestro. Natsu con tranquilidad dejó de estar alterado para después apoyar sus hombros en la barra mientras sostenía su mentón con sus manos.

 **-Claro que lo sé, es solo que no tendrían la misma relación si vivieran separados, ninguno de ellos tienen padres y me recuerdan a mí en cierta manera, por lo que quiero darles de alguna forma una familia íntima-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad y una mirada calmada y amable mientras que miraba su vaso de agua. Recordaba algunos momentos de pequeño donde estaba frustrado por no tener a ningún familiar cerca con el cual compartir.

Aun si tenía a Fairy Tail como familia y a Kagura como la persona más importante y cercana, había muchísimos momentos donde él estuvo solo y no tuvo a nadie que lo acompañara y lo animará, si tan solo Igneel estuviera con él las cosas habrían sido mejores.

Ante esto Natsu quería que sus cinco alumnos se consideraran así mismos hermanos o mejores amigos y si llegaba el caso podrían considerarlo a él y a Kagura como sus padres así como él veía a Gildarts. Después de todo ellos tenían casi la misma edad y pasaban por situaciones parecidas al no tener a ningún familiar con vida.

 **-Eso es muy tierno, ya empiezo a entender por qué Kagura, Diana y otras están interesadas en ti-** , dijo Bisca con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Natsu. Después de todo no por nada el pelirosa era el prometido de Kagura y el punto de mira de varias chicas de Mermaid Heels incluyendo a su maestra.

 **-Además de que también está el mantenimiento de la casa, las ropas de los chicos y los gastos de la boda que son muy exagerados-** , murmuraba Natsu con seriedad y con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas escucharan de las varias preocupaciones por las que pasaba Natsu.

 **-Pues podrían hacer una boda más humilde, no creen?-** , opinó la peliverde con una sonrisa amable mientras que apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Natsu para tratar de consolarlo. Al escuchar esto Natsu se paró de su asiento exaltado sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

 **-¡Por supuesto que no, esta boda debe ser la más perfecta de todo el mundo para que pueda hacer algo de honor a lo perfecta y maravillosa que es Kagura, cualquier otra cosa inferior a la perfección es solo una ofensa!-** , replicaba Natsu con mucha determinación y convicción mientras que apretaba un puño frente a él. Natsu quería por sobretodo hacer que esa boda fuera lo suficientemente buena para Kagura.

 **-Pues aunque eso también es tierno, opino que Kagura estará feliz con cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado-** , decía Bisca con una sonrisa amable para después voltear a ver a Kinana buscando algo de apoyo para darle más fuerza a su opinión, a lo cual recibe un asentimiento de Kinana que tan solo veía esto algo divertida mientras que de manera disimulada grababa lo dicho por Natsu con una lacrima para en algún momento enseñárselo a Kagura.

Natsu aun recordaba cuando Kagura le había dicho que no eran necesarias cosas físicas para hacerla feliz, y que era suficiente con que él la amara a su manera. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que Natsu quería dar todo de sí para hacer a su prometida feliz, él ya lo era con solo verla cada día y cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra. De alguna forma él se veía en la obligación de devolverle toda esa alegría, y una de esas formas sería la boda que con tanto empeño ambos están planeando.

 **-De cualquier manera haré que esa boda sea perfecta…ahora creo que ya me voy-** , dijo el pelirosa con más calma para después de unos momentos darse la vuelta en dirección a la salida del gremio.

 **-¿Y qué pasó con Nidus y los demás?-** , preguntó Kinana algo intrigada debido a que normalmente Natsu se iba de misión con sus alumnos ya que estos eran un equipo junto con Kagura. Además de que Natsu siempre los llevaba a modo de pruebas o enseñanzas que podría darles a ellos.

 **-Pues ahora mismo están tan cansados que no pueden moverse, por lo que están en sus camas descansando-** , respondía Natsu con calma mientras que voltea a ver de reojo a Kinana con una mirada despreocupada y seguía caminando en dirección a la salida. Recuerda cómo sus alumnos luchaban por moverse debido a que también querían acompañarlo pero sus cuerpos no les respondían por su cansancio.

 **-Y-Ya veo, como se esperaba de usted-** , dijo Kinana con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la sien junto a Bisca que estaba en el mismo estado, debido a que era bien sabido por todos gracias a Kagura que Natsu era muy duro a la hora de un entrenamiento con sus cinco discípulos y con ella en su momento.

 **-¡Si llega el caso de que alguno se mueva y venga a preguntarles por mí, díganles solo que llegare antes de la noche!-** , exclamaba Natsu con calma mientras estaba ya en las puertas del gremio y caminaba en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Bisca y Kinana con unas sonrisas se despedían con la mano hasta que la figura de su maestro desaparecía de su vista una vez este salió del gremio.

* * *

 _ ***En el gremio de Raven Tail***_

En la base del gremio oscuro llamado Raven Tail que se encontraba en medio del bosque había una junta que estaba sucediendo en toda la recepción. El maestro del gremio es Ivan Dreyar hijo de Makarov y padre de Laxus y frente a él estaban algunos miembros de su gremio.

Uno era un extraño ser humanoide de color rosado con el cabello rubio y con una mandíbula muy particular llamado Nullpuding. Otro era un muchacho con una apariencia algo tétrica de cabello negro y contextura delgada llamado Kurohebi. Otros dos eran solo unos miembros comunes que llevaban ropas de vándalos.

Otra era una chica peliroja con un vestido largo y rojo que le descubría una pierna y parte de sus pechos siendo algo revelador y sexy. Su cabello era muy largo y en la parte su pecho derecho que estaba un poco descubierto se puede apreciar la marca del gremio como si se lo hubiera grabado en la piel con metal a altas temperaturas.

 **-¿Entonces ya todos ustedes están listos?-** , preguntó Ivan con completa seriedad mientras que con un aura atemorizante veía a los miembros de su gremio.

 **-¡Por supuesto maestro, solo falta que dé la orden y podremos hacernos con el control de este pueblucho!-** , exclamó Kurohebi con algo de emoción y una mirada maliciosa mientras que sonreía de lado esperando efectuar el plan de su maestro.

 **-No sería un poco arriesgado hacer eso?, después de todo no debemos resaltar cuando apenas terminaron los juegos mágicos-** , opinó uno de los miembros sin importancia alguna con algo de prudencia. La seguridad y la vigilancia en todo el reino aumentó considerablemente debido a que todos los gremios incrementaron su rendimiento gracias a que perdieron contra Fairy Tail.

 **-Tienes razón, debemos mantenernos al margen para que no se revelen nuestras actividades ilegales-** , apoyó otro miembro común pensando de la misma manera. Esto causó que una vena se resaltará en la frente de Ivan y este con una velocidad asombrosa los tomo a los dos por el cuello levantándolo en el aire.

 **-Ustedes no pueden opinar basuras-** , dijo Ivan con una voz atemorizante, fría y seria mientras que apretaba su agarre alrededor de los cuellos de ambos miembros, quienes tan solo podían forcejear mientras poco a poco perdían las fuerzas y veían con temor a su maestro.

 **-¡M-Maestro, ¿q-qué hace?!-** , preguntaba Flare asustada y algo preocupada por esos miembros. Pero antes de que ella pudiera tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su maestro sintió como alguien le sujetaba un hombro, y cuando volteo ve a Kurohebi impidiéndoselo con una sonrisa maliciosa que la asusto e hizo que se quedara quieta.

 **-Ustedes son tan solo peones que pueden ser reemplazados, yo soy el maestro y YO decido cuando este pueblo va a ser mío-** , decía Ivan con autoridad y malva impregnada en su voz para el momento de resaltar el "YO" definitivamente matar a esos dos miembros quienes tan solo dieron sus últimos respiros mientras sus cuellos crujían como croquetas.

Luego Ivan soltó ambos cuerpos sin vida que cayeron al suelo como peso muerto causando que Flare se tapara los ojos atemorizada y asqueada por la escena que presenció. Kurohebi y Nullpuding tan solo rieron mientras que detrás de ellos se acercaba un sujeto extraño que tenía en su hombro a una pequeña criatura.

 **-Saca sus cuerpos de mi oficina, no quiero que el asqueroso olor se quede aquí-** , ordenó Ivan con autoridad y un rostro serio mientras veía como la pequeña criatura llamada Obra asentía con una sonrisa para después de un momento a otro hacer desaparecer a ambos cadáveres.

 **-Ahora como lo planeamos, ustedes van** _ ***BOOM***_ **...-** , prosiguió hablando Ivan mientras le daba la espalada a los miembros de Raven Tail hasta que fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión proveniente de las puertas del gremio.

Una vez se despejo un poco el humo se podía apreciar a Natsu sobre los escombros con una sonrisa de lado mientras que con la palma de una de sus manos estaba cargando uno de los esbirros de Raven Tail inconsciente.

 **-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!-** , exclamó Kurohebi muy sorprendido y furioso mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu con furia. Luego Nullpuding, Obra y el resto de miembros se pudieron en posición de ataque mientras que Flare estaba algo exaltada y no sabía bien que hacer y Ivan se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

 **-Hola a todos, no pensé que hoy me iba a enfrentar contra Ivan Dreyar-** , saludó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras que miraba alrededor de todo el gremio enumerando a todos los enemigos a los que tendría que dejar fuera de combate. Luego fijo su vista en Ivan que se mantenía sereno y al lado de él una pelirroja que parecía algo nerviosa.

 **-¿Y tú qué haces aquí mocoso?-** , preguntó Ivan con odio en su voz mientras que fruncía el ceño reconociendo muy bien al joven que era el maestro de Fairy Tail y el primer mago santo desde los grandes juegos mágicos.

 **-Pues no mucho, solo vine a desintegrar a este gremio oscuro-** , contestaba Natsu con serenidad mientras que se encogía de hombros y daba unos pasos para adentrarse aún más en el gremio.

 **-No tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo-** , dijo Nullpuding con rabia y una sonrisa victoriosa mientras que los miembros comunes rodeaban al pelirosa con unas sonrisas maliciosas esperando derrotar al pelirosa.

 **-Pues vamos a ver, el objetivo principal de ustedes es saber sobre el arma secreta de Fairy Tail, algo que no les revelaré-** , decía el pelirosa con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que veía a Ivan fijamente notando como este abre levemente los ojos ante la mención del "arma secreta de Fairy Tail".

 **-Además de que quieren destruir el gremio y para eso buscan poder y miembros…-** , continuó hablando mientras se adentraba aún más siendo rodeado por aun más miembros que fácilmente podrían rondar entre los 100 o 150.

 **-Por esa razón han estado secuestrando aldeanos de este pueblo para utilizarlos como rehenes y así ganar el silencio de los aldeanos con respecto a sus actividades ilegales-** , explicó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras que señalaba con su mano libre a una puerta algo oculta donde se podían oír ligeros gritos de quien se especula eran los aldeanos secuestrados. Esto sorprendió a Ivan y al resto de miembros quienes no podían creer lo muy bien informado que estaba el intruso.

 **-Deberían de mantener esos secretos fuera de los oídos de sus esbirros, de otra forma cualquiera podría haberlo sabido-** , dijo Natsu mientras levantaba al esbirro que tenía en su mano para después lanzarlo a varios metros. Cuando llegó al bosque que indicaba la misión ubico a unos esbirros que al parecer trataban de secuestrar en el acto a unas chicas.

Ante esto Natsu les dio una paliza y le saco información a base de golpes hasta saber toda la verdad. Luego se llevó a uno consigo para que le diera la ubicación de Raven Tail que era un gremio del cual quería librarse desde hace tiempo.

 **-Aunque creo que ya no será necesario, no les parece?-** , preguntó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras se crujía los nudillos de ambos puños atemorizando un poco a los miembros que lo rodeaban, cosa que molesto e irrito aún más a Ivan por dicha provocación.

 **-Kurohebi y Nullpuding ataquenlo, Obra tu ven conm!-** , ordenaba Ivan con calma mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su oficina pero de la nada fue interrumpido por una esfera de fuego que impactó contra Obra y el sujeto que tenía debajo causando que ambos fueran estrellados contra una pared del gremio.

 **-Oops, me parece que ese amiguito no podrá ayudarte Ivan-** , decía Natsu con un tono burlón mientras que actuaba como si hubiese sido un accidente, cosa que molestó aún más a Ivan, a Kurohebi y a Nullpuding.

 **-Maldito mocoso… ¡¿cómo un estúpido niño como tu puede saber lo que esconde Fairy Tail y yo no?!-** , preguntaba Ivan con furia en su tono mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza. No podía creer que su padre quien lo había rechazado le había dado el puesto de maestro a un mocoso infantil y molesto.

 **-Pues eso es porque estas podrido Ivan, y estoy seguro de que tanto el abuelo como Laxus te dirían lo mismo-** , respondía Natsu con un tono de voz serio y una mirada que infunde terror mientras que miraba fijamente a Ivan, quien se atemorizo un poco ante esos ojos verdes que atemorizarían a cualquiera que los vea de frente.

 **-¡ATAQUENLO DE UNA VEZ!-** , exclamó Ivan con ira y odio ordenándoles a todos los miembros que comenzaran a atacar al pelirosa. Luego se fue caminando a su oficina con la seguridad de que Natsu no saldría de esa.

 **-¡Flare tú también ven!-** , exclamó Kurohebi con ira mientras que él junto con todos los demás saltaba en dirección al pelirosa para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra. Ante esto Flare salió un momento de sus nervios para asentir con algo de inseguridad.

 **-¡C-Claro!-** , aceptó Flare con algo de temor por tener que pelear contra el atemorizante pelirosa que tuvo el valor para afrontar al maestro Ivan. Luego Flare estiró su cabello rojo para después junto con todos los demás ir en dirección hacia el pelirosa.

Natsu con calma y una mirada seria esquivo absolutamente cada ataque mientras que en cámara lenta golpeaba y noqueaba a todos los miembros que se acercaban con sus hechizos y ataques. Esquivaba los proyectiles de largas distancias y dejaba incapacitados a otros con solo golpearles con un puño en todos sus rostros causando que todos salieran disparados contra los muros del gremio.

Kurohebi y Nullpuding aunque más fuertes no supusieron un reto para Natsu que con tan solo un poco de magia de gravedad y dos puños los dejo fuera de combate. Flare quien había atacado más de una vez nunca fue tocada por el pelirosa que parecía no querer hacerle daño. Por ser chica no sería debido a que Natsu ya derrotó a varias chicas malvadas que conformaban al gremio.

 **-Dos fuera, podrías quitarte del medio?, necesito ir a por tu maestro-** , decía Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Flare. La cual estaba asustada mientras que veía que atrás del pelirosa estaban Kurohebi y Nullpuding con sus rostros tan heridos que casi eran irreconocibles.

 **-¡No te dejare pasar, solo espera a que Gajeel venga para acá y verás!-** , exclamaba Flare con notables nervios tratando de atemorizar al pelirosa con quien seguramente era el segundo miembros más fuerte de Raven Tail.

 **-Siento decepcionarte pero estoy perfectamente consciente de que Gajeel formó parte de este gremio-** , comentaba Natsu con calma y con los ojos cerrados mientras se encogía de hombros con despreocupación causando que Flare abra los ojos un poco ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-Me lo contó hace muchos meses, y para mala suerte de ustedes… él era nuestro espía-** , continuó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba cuando Gajeel le notificó al maestro Makarov y a él que haría de espía en Raven Tail para estar al tanto de algún posible ataque que estos pudieran planear.

 **-N-No es posible, entonces estoy sola-** , decía Flare muy sorprendida para después abrazarse así misma afligida y con miedo al ser la única que pelearía contra el monstruosamente poderoso pelirosa que los había derrotado a todos con facilidad.

 **-Se ve que no eres como los demás, por lo que te doy la opción de que te quites para que así no salgas lastimada-** , comentaba Natsu con una leve sonrisa amable mientras que caminaba en dirección a la oficina de Ivan que estaba subiendo las escaleras que estaba bloqueando Flare.

 **-N-Nunca haría eso, sino el maestro me peg!-** , exclamaba Flare con nervios debido a las consecuencias que traería el traicionar a su maestro pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a revelar. Ante esto Natsu se detuvo y bajo la mirada mientras que apretaba los puños.

- **Con que es eso, eh?, ahora ese maldito Ivan si me molesto-** , dijo Natsu con un tono de ultratumba mientras que incrementaba su poder mágico a altos niveles. Algo que no toleraba Natsu era sin duda que un miembro de un gremio lastime a otro a pesar de ser compañeros, y eso se volvía aún más grave si se hablaba del propio maestro.

 **-E-Espera, tú no p-podrás pasar de mi-** , decía Flare con el poco coraje que le quedaba abriendo los brazos y extendiendo su cabello en señal de que no dejaría pasar al pelirosa.

 **-No te preocupes, cuando termine todo esto me contaras con detalle lo que te paso-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa dejando de lado su furia para después en una fracción de segundo aparecer detrás de Flare para darle un pequeño golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. Luego con calma la acomodo en una esquina para ahora sí que si dirigirse a la oficina de Ivan.

 **-Ahora a por ti maldito-** , murmuró Natsu con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes, aflojaba los puños y subía las escaleras liberando una gran presión mágica a cada paso que daba.

* * *

 _ ***En la Oficina de Ivan***_

Luego de dejar a Flare inconsciente Natsu se dirigió a la oficina de Ivan con intenciones de destrozarlo con la mayor paliza de toda su vida. De una patada abrió la puertas causando una gran destrozo por el cual paso con un aura intimidante.

 **-Entonces no te detuvieron esos inútiles-** , dijo Ivan con algo de calma y con los brazos cruzados en medio de su oficina muy espaciosa mientras le daba la espalda a Natsu.

 **-Ya me canse de estar aquí, por lo que cierra la boca y ven a pelear-** , decía Natsu con un tono de voz algo bajo mientras que apretaba los puños cubriéndolos de fuego. Ante esto Ivan sonrió un poco para luego voltear a verlo.

 **-Me parece que alguien está mol!-** , estaba por burlarse Ivan hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro por parte de Natsu que lo incrusto con fuerza en una de las paredes causando un gran cráter.

 **-¡Te dije que te calles!-** , exclamó el pelirosa con furia mientras devolvía sus puños a la normalidad para ver como Ivan estaba fuertemente lastimado y se paraba del suelo con una mano en su cabeza muy adolorido.

 **-** _ ***Cugh***_ **, ¡Será mejor que no te confíes mocoso, te sacare la verdad de Fairy Tail aunque sea lo último que haga!-** , exclamó Ivan con fuerza e ira mientras que aumentaba su poder mágico al máximo de su capacidad pero Natsu ni se inmuto ante esto y tan solo miro al pelinegro con una sonrisa macabra e intimidante.

 **-Inténtalo Ivan, estoy seguro de que el abuelo y Laxus te patearían el trasero con gusto si estuvieran aquí-** , dijo Natsu con un tono de voz atemorizante mientras que caminaba hacia Ivan, el cual se asustó un poco pero de igual manera comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba Natsu.

 **-Espero que estés preparado-** , retó Ivan con un ceño fruncido y enojado mientras que comenzaba a correr con más fuerza hacia el pelirosa que de un momento a otro entró a su gremio para derrotarlos a todos.

 **-Ven y averígualo-** , provocó Natsu mientras que sonreía de lado debido a que sabía que disfrutaría de cada golpe que le diera a el bastardo que lo había enojado, ni siquiera valdría la pena utilizar a su Zanpaku-tō **(De la cual todavía no sabía el nombre :v)** contra él.

* * *

 _ ***Con Kagura varios minutos después***_

Luego de varios minutos desde que Natsu irrumpió en Raven Tail, estaba llegando Kagura con una patrulla de caballeros runa del consejo debido a que Natsu los había comunicado. Apenas llegaron al gremio todos notaron la destrucción y a los miembros del gremio oscuro inconscientes.

 **-¡Guao, que destrucción, no por nada es el maestro de Fairy Tail!-** , exclamaba un sorprendido caballero mientras que observaba atentamente el deplorable estado en el cual se encontraba el gremio. Paredes con cráteres, el techo con varias fisuras, escombros en todo el suelo y todos los muebles completamente destruidos.

 **-¡Ni que lo digas, fue asombroso cuando luchó contra Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus él solo!-** , respondió otro de los caballeros viendo el mal estado en el que se encontraban los miembros de Raven Tail mientras recordaba el gran espectáculo que dio el pelirosa en los grandes juegos mágicos.

 **-¡Ustedes arresten a todos, yo iré con Natsu para ver que paso!-** , ordenó Kagura con autoridad interrumpiendo la conversación de los caballeros. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver dicha destrucción debido a que la mayoría del tiempo era ella, Natsu y los alumnos quienes la causaban cuando destruían un gremio oscuro.

Todo el escuadrón de soldados fueron esposando uno por uno a cada miembro con esposas antimagia mientras que Kagura iba al lugar indicado por Natsu para liberar a los aldeanos secuestrados. Después de que todo estuviera en orden solo faltaba por esposar a una pelirroja que estaba inconsciente al lado de las escaleras.

 **-No la esposen a ella…ella es inocente-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras bajaba por las escaleras y completamente ileso de su batalla contra Ivan. El caballero obedeció y tan solo se retiró mientras que Kagura se acercaba a Natsu algo molesta.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, te dejo un momento y después me dices por una Lacrima que estás desintegrando a Raven Tail y luego siento una gran furia de la nada-** , preguntaba Kagura con algo de molestia mientras que le jalaba la oreja a su prometido. Recuerda cuando Natsu la comunico para informarle que estaba por entrar a Raven Tail y le dio varias instrucciones para cuando ella llegara, y luego de un tiempo sintió un repentino odio a causa de la marca en su hombro que es su conexión con Natsu.

 **-Después te explico todo, Ivan está en su oficina completamente fuera de combate por lo que vayan a esposarlo rápido-** , respondió Natsu algo adolorido mientras se sobaba la oreja y calmaba a su prometida con la otra mano. Al recibir la orden los caballeros runas se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a esposar al maestro del gremio oscuro.

 **-¿Y qué pasa con ella?-** , preguntó Kagura con intriga mientras veía a la pelirroja que según Natsu era inocente, lo cual no tenía sentido si era evidente que era miembro del gremio gracias a la marca en su pecho.

 **-Ella se unió al gremio con intenciones de ganar dinero, no sabía que era un gremio ilegal además del hecho de que sus compañeros e Ivan le pegaban para que se mantuviera al margen-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad mientras que volteaba la mirada para ver a Flare. Le había sacado toda la información a Ivan a base de golpes y ahora que lo notaba podía ver en la piel de la pelirroja algunas cicatrices o heridas que seguramente fueron causadas por su gremio.

 **-Ese maldito, le diste su merecido, verdad?-** , preguntó Kagura con algo de furia entendiendo de dónde procedió ese repentino odio que sintió gracias a la conexión con Natsu. Luego volteo a verlo con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que seguramente su prometido le había dado una paliza que nunca olvidaría.

 **-Créeme que se lo pensara 8 veces antes de hacer algo así de nuevo-** , contestó Natsu con una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre mientras que volteaba la vista hacia su hermosa prometida pelimorada. Luego se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

 **-De cualquier manera… ¿cómo fue la organización?-** , preguntaba Natsu con calma y una mirada atenta y amable mientras que con una mano le ponía el cabello por detrás de la oreja derecha a Kagura, a lo cual ella pone sus manos sobre la de su prometida para darle un pequeño beso.

 **-No te daré muchos detalles pero lo que si te diré es que casi todo está listo-** , respondía Kagura con una ligera sonrisa cariñosa mientras que veía a los ojos a Natsu. A lo cual el tan solo sonrió de la misma manera para después darle un protector abrazo a Kagura.

 **-Pues ahora solo quedan unas dos semanas…-** , decía Natsu con alegría y una gran sonrisa mientras seguía abrazando a su prometida pelimorada.

 **-Para que ambos nos casemos-** , continuó Kagura con el mismo pensamiento que Natsu, ambos durante su abrazo podían sentir la alegría y emoción del otro a través de su marca que los conectaba a ambos en un vínculo muy profundo.

 **-Si no fuera por esos juegos mágicos ya me hubiera casado contigo-** , dijo Natsu con algo de molestia recordando que por culpa del anuncio de los grandes juegos mágicos tendrían que posponer su boda para entrenar a los otros magos que estarían en la plantilla. Los alumnos de Natsu aún no tenían el nivel necesario para participar sin contar su corta edad.

 **-Pues no podíamos hacer nada, pero ahora si no habrán interrupciones-** , comentó Kagura con una leve sonrisa ante la frustración de su querido pelirosa. Ella estaba realmente furiosa ante ese hecho en su momento pero aun así fue MUY paciente para que ahora NADIE llegue a interrumpir el momento más esperado de su vida.

 **-Vámonos rápido a casa, todo esto de desintegrar gremios oscuros me dejo algo cansado y necesito tu ayuda-** , dijo Natsu algo cansado mientras que se separaba un poco del abrazo y se rascaba con un brazo la nuca para luego suspirar un poco.

 **-Y qué se supone que yo haga con eso?-** , preguntó Kagura con intriga mientras que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado. A lo cual Natsu sonríe de lado para decirle…

 **-Tranquila…-** , dijo Natsu con alegría para después acercar su boca a un oído de Kagura para susurrarle…

 **-Tu sabes que hacer-** , con voz ronca y seductora causando que Kagura se estremeciera un poco y se sonrojara mucho.

 **-I-Idiota-** , decía Kagura con nervios y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas mientras que volteaba la vista en otra dirección mostrándose algo molesta aunque la verdad ese acto de su pelirosa le excito un poco.

Luego Natsu con calma Natsu se alejó de Kagura para dirigirse frente a Flare que ya estaba despertando. A lo cual la pelirroja algo confusa y descolocada observa como un pelirosa se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

 **-Ahora que despertaste ya podemos hablar-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amble y alegre mientras que saludaba a Flare con una mano para después arrodillarse frente a ella. A lo cual ella recuerda todo lo que sucedió y empieza a mirar en todas las direcciones con miedo esperando no ver a su maestro.

 **-No tienes que preocuparte por Ivan, le saque a base de golpes toda la verdad y tus "compañeros" ya fueron encarcelados-** , aclaró Natsu con una sonrisa tranquilizando así a Flare pero después esta se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que el chico que estaba en frente suyo había derrotado a su maestro él solo.

 **-E-Entonces… ¿qué pasara conmigo?-** , preguntaba Flare con nervios y con algo de temor por no saber qué es lo que ahora le pasaría a ella. Ante esto Natsu solo se levanta para extenderle la mano con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Pues a eso quería llegar, te parecería de casualidad ayudarme a mí?-** , respondió Natsu con alegría y amabilidad mientras le extendía la mano a la pelirroja, a lo cual ella se sorprende y se confunde.

 **-Eh?, no entiendo a qué se refiere-** , dijo Flare confundida y algo intrigada mientras que tenía ambas manos y miraba al pelirosa que la miraba con tanta amabilidad.

 **-Según Ivan tú has ayudado mucho con respecto a la gestión de archivos, misiones y horarios en el gremio, eso es verdad?-** , preguntó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras que recordaba como un llorón Ivan escupía toda la información luego de darle unos tantos golpes. Flare solo asiente pero sin saber qué relevancia tiene eso en este momento.

 **-¡Pues en ese caso te ofrezco que seas mi secretaria como primer mago santo y que te unas a Fairy Tail!-** , propuso Natsu con emoción y alegría mientras que volvía a extenderle la mano a Flare esperando que ella esta vez si se la tomara. Flare se sorprendió y se sintió alegre pero aun así bajo la mirada apenada mientras que su pelo le hacía sombra en los ojos.

 **-Aun cuando trate de destruirlo?, no creo que merezca tan buen trato-** , dijo Flare avergonzada de sí misma y pensando que no era merecedora de tanta bondad mientras que poco a poco sus ojos se humedecían.

 **-Tan solo acepta, no todo el tiempo se tiene una oportunidad así, no te parece?-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada tranquila y una leve sonrisa que reconfortó a Flare e hizo que ella sonriera un poco ante tanta insistencia que mostraba Natsu.

 **-¡E-Está bien Natsu-sama!-** , aceptó Flare con alegría y con emoción mientras le tomaba la mano a Natsu con esperanzas de dejar esa mala vida que hasta ahora llevaba en Raven Tail. Natsu sonrió ante esto y la levantó para que esta se quedara de pie frente a él.

 **-¡Pues con eso dicho, vámonos!-** , exclamó Natsu con alegría para después caminar en dirección a Kagura para notificarle que ahora ya tendría una secretaria que lo ayude en el consejo y también una nueva amiga que se uniría a la familia de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels.

 **-¡Sí!-** , dijo Flare con una sonrisa alegre para después seguir a quien la salvó y que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo maestro y jefe.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el primer Ova de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que comente que les ha parecido. Lamento si no es tan largo pero si lo alargaba mucho iba a ser redundante.

El siguiente Ova que saque será la boda de Natsu y Kagura por lo que veremos cuando lo subo. Sin nada mas que agregar me despido... ¡SAYONARA!.


	11. Imprudencia y Castigo

**_Como un_** ** _No muerto_** ** _has vivido, como un_** ** _Elegido_** ** _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_** ** _Cazador_** ** _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_** ** _Héroe_** ** _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, lamento mucho tardanza pero dejemos eso para el final del capítulo. Me alegra volver y para comenzar rápido un saludo a **"jimsop098"** y **"Oconner95"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo. Quiero dar una pequeña advertencia de que en este capitulo puede haber una parte que afecte a gente muy sensible, por lo tanto a esas personas se les advierte que lean bajo su propio riesgo. sin nada más que decir comencemos de una vez…¡LETS GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 10: Imprudencia y Castigo_**

 ** _*Al día siguiente en Casa de Natsu*_**

Ha pasado un día desde que el grupo de Tenrou llego a Magnolia luego de estar 7 años desaparecidos. Ocurrieron los acontecimientos de las batallas entre los magos clases S y la inesperada pelea de los cinco alumnos del pelirosa contra su propio maestro, resultando en la indiscutible victoria de Natsu.

Natsu luego de despedirse de sus amigos dejo a sus alumnos en sus respectivos hogares para que descansen. Después se fue con Kagura y Zoe a su casa, y cuando la pequeña ya se encontraba dormida en su propia habitación fue el momento en el que la pareja tuviera su momento de intimidad.

Ahora ya eran las 6 de la mañana y los rayos de sol de un nuevo día entraban por la ventana de la alcoba de la pareja. Los cuales estaban en su cama matrimonial abrazados y sin ninguna prenda de ropa puesta.

La primera en mostrar señales de despertarse fue Kagura, la cual lentamente abría los ojos para ver como enfrente suya estaba su esposo aun con los ojos cerrados abrazándola protectoramente, cosa que causo una ligera risita en Kagura por lo tierno que se veía Natsu así.

 **-Buenos días Natsu-** , dijo ella con un tono de voz suave y acogedor en el oído de su amado pelirosa, cosa que causo que Natsu comenzara a moverse un poco pero sin deshacer el abrazo que tenía sobre Kagura.

 **-Wooah…buenos días-** , respondía el pelirosa somnoliento con una sonrisa mientras abría sus ojos para ver los ojos color ámbar de la chica que había robado su corazón.

Kagura se acercó para darle un beso a Natsu y después se levantó de la cama para estirarse un poco. Una vez hecho esto recogió su ropa que estaba dispersada por el suelo luego de su apasionada noche con Natsu.

 **-Me iré a bañar y cambiar para entrenar a Zoe, apúrate y despiértate bien-** , decía la pelimorada viendo a Natsu mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño de su habitación. El pelirosa seguía en la cama acostado boca abajo sin mostrar señales de que se movería pronto.

 **-Ya voy, déjame solo un minuto más-** , dijo con cansancio y algo de sueño mientras que tenía su rostro completamente poseído por la suavidad de su cómoda y suave almohada que solo parecía tentarle para que se quedase.

Kagura sonrió ante esto y confío en las palabras de Natsu para luego adentrarse en el baño para comenzar a limpiarse todo el sudor que género por estar tan cariñosa con su esposo.

Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos y Kagura ya salía del baño con ropa interior negra limpia y con una pequeña toalla blanca en su cabeza secando su cabello. Busco ropa para ponerse y se vistió con un largo y hermoso vestido color pastel que le había regalado Milliana hace años, el cual era sostenido por dos cintas sobre sus hombros y descubría un poco sus pechos.

Se dejó el cabello suelto y se puso unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido. Se puso el hermoso collar morado que le había regalado Natsu hace años y su anillo de compromiso de color rojo con morado. Al ya estar vestida volvió su vista hacia la cama y aun podía ver ese cuerpo inerte con cabellera bicolor que era su esposo.

No se movió ni un musculo desde que entro al baño ni tampoco parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Kagura se colocó al lado del lateral de la cama donde descansaba Natsu para después empezar a tratar de levantarlo de su profundo y relajante letargo.

 **-¿No que un minuto más?-** , decía Kagura con una leve sonrisa de manera burlona mientras que levantaba a su esposo, el cual luego de unos segundos abría los ojos nuevamente para ver a la pelimorada.

 **-Emm… ¿los dragones perciben el tiempo diferente?-** , se trataba de excusar Natsu con una sonrisa algo de nerviosa esperando que su esposa lo perdone por no haberse movido. Estaba despierto todo el tiempo, aunque por culpa de la sensación de suavidad de su cama se le era imposible moverse.

 **-Vístete-** , dijo de manera fría e intimidante Kagura mientras que veía fijamente a Natsu. Esto fue suficiente para que una sensación de miedo y pánico recorriera desde los pies a la cabeza a Natsu.

 **-¡S-SI SEÑORA!-** , exclamó como si fuera un soldado para después a gran velocidad pararse de su cama y luego adentrarse en el baño sin durar más de un minuto en su trayecto.

Kagura al ver esto solo suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro ante la actitud de su pelirosa que a pesar de ser todo lo maduro, respetado y fuerte que es, seguía siendo el mismo niño al cual le costaba levantarse cuando eran pequeños.

 **TOCK TOCK**

Alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa llamando la atención de la pelimorada, la cual se extrañó por esto y salió de su habitación para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

 **-¿Quién será a estas horas?, normalmente los chicos vienen después de las 10-** , se decía así misma Kagura refiriéndose a Nidus y los demás mientras que bajaba por las escaleras de su casa. La cual no era nada parecida a la que Natsu tenía hace 7 años.

Llegó a la puerta principal y abrió la puerta con cuidado solo para ver que afuera estaban Erza, Lucy, Levy, Kana, Mirajane, Lissana, Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus Happy, Charle, Panter Lily, Makarov y Gildarts viéndola con amabilidad.

 **-Hola Kagura-** , decida Makarov de manera cortés y educada mientras daba un paso al frente de todos con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Hola a todos, ¿que desean?-** , preguntaba Kagura con algo de intriga acompañada de una leve sonrisa amable dirigida a todos. El pequeño hombre se aclaró la garganta un poco para luego mirar a Kagura de nuevo.

 **-Vinimos a visitarlos para hacerles unas preguntas, esperamos no molestar-** , respondió Makarov con calma y con una sonrisa amable dirigida a la esposa de Natsu. La cual era increíblemente hermosa desde cualquier punto de vista posible.

Sonaría absurdo resaltar eso ahora, pero era la jodida verdad ahora que se fijaban nuevamente. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana y se le notaba llena de vida y energía, agregando lo hermoso que le quedaba el vestido color pastel y el hecho de que su hermoso cabello bicolor estaba levemente mojado indicando que se acababa de bañar.

Kagura había intuido que tendría preguntas desde hace tiempo pero era algo extraño verlos a ellos a esas horas de la mañana frente a su casa. De todas formas no había problema porque eran personas de confianza.

 **No hay problema, pasen-** , aceptó Kagura con amabilidad y una hermosa sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar a todos los magos, los cuales al entrar sorprendieran por el radical cambio que había sufrido el hogar de Natsu en esos 7 años.

La "casa" ya no podía llamarse como tal, lo más correcto sería referirse a ella como una mansión. Era completamente de color blanco tanto por dentro como por fuera, tenía dos pisos, 1 espaciosa cocina que estaba conectada con la sala principal en la que habían varios muebles rojos alrededor de una mesita negra. La cocina también conectaba con el comedor donde había una gran mesa rectangular de color café con varias sillas alrededor.

Pues el diseño de adentro es completamente elegante y detallista como lo podría ser una mansión de estilo victoriano. Frente a la puerta principal estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, las cuales en cierto punto se separaban perpendicularmente en dos direcciones opuestas para conectar con los pasillos del segundo piso.

 **-¿Por qué vienen tan temprano de visita?-** , preguntó Kagura con una leve sonrisa sacando de su asombro a todos los presentes.

No es que no hayan visto o entrado a una mansión antes, la verdadera sorpresa era que esta era propiedad de su amigo Natsu, aunque no era muy difícil imaginar que con su nuevo estatus de primer mago santo y maestro de Fairy Tail ahora eso era normal para él.

 **-Pues Kinana nos contó que hoy nos querían decir algo importante por lo que antes de eso queríamos saber algunas cosas-** , respondió Erza con una leve sonrisa volteando a ver a la pelimorada. La cual mientras hablaban los estaba guiando hasta la sala donde estaban varios muebles.

 **-Oh, con que es por eso, bueno siéntanse en casa-** , dijo Kagura con amabilidad y una linda sonrisa mientras tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, cosa que descolocó a Gildarts, a Makarov y un poco a Laxus, Gray y Gajeel debido a que ahora resaltaban más los pechos de Kagura sin contar que se podían apreciar levemente algunas partículas de agua debido a que ella se acababa de bañar.

Kana procedió a pegarle a Gildarts en el rostro, Mirajane le dio un golpe en el cráneo a Makarov, Lissana golpeó a Laxus en la quijada, Juvia pellizcó a Gray en el brazo con mucha fuerza y Levy con molestia pisoteó un pie de Gajeel. Kagura no entendió la razón pero aun así no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

 **-Está muy cambiada la casa-** , decida Lucy con una sonrisa mientras ella junto con los demás se sentaban en los amplios y cómodos sillones.

 **-Esta preciosa, nunca pensé que la casa de Natsu se convertiría en esto-** , concordó Erza con calma mientras observaba en distintas direcciones la gran mansión que ahora tenía su amigo pelirosa.

 **-Pues un tiempo después de que desaparecieran Natsu y yo utilizamos todo nuestro dinero para reconstruirla, Natsu tenía mucho dinero guardado que no usaba por lo que fue fácil-** , explicaba Kagura con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a todos los demás.

 **-Con que allí es a donde iba a parar su parte de recompensas de las misiones-** , decía Gray con una leve sonrisa algo irritada mientras se apoyaba de sus rodillas. Se sentía algo irritado debido a que su instinto competitivo lo atormentaba con tener una mansión también.

 **-Y yo mientras tanto a penas me podía mantener con lo poco que me quedaba de las destrucciones que causaba-** , decía Lucy con unas lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos mientras tenía una leve sonrisa afectada. Pensar que ella a penas y podía pagar el alquiler cuando Natsu tenía dinero de sobra que no utilizaba era un duro golpe para la rubia.

 **-Lo siento por eso, fue mi culpa-** , se disculpaba la pelimorada con rosado con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué seria tu culpa?, fue Natsu el que era destructivo-** , dijo Makarov con algo de confusión mientras miraba a Kagura. No entendía que tenía que ver ella en los kilómetros y kilómetros de destrucción que causaba el pelirosa en sus misiones.

 **-Es porque él no quería volverse mago clase S debido a que quería pasar tiempo conmigo-** , respondía Kagura con una leve sonrisa algo apenada mientras se rascaba una mejilla con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Es que él sabía que tendría más responsabilidades e iría a misiones más peligrosas de las que posiblemente no volvería con vida, por lo que para evitar eso no mostraba todo su potencial-** , explicaba la pelimorada haciendo recordar a todos la explicación que les había dado Natsu cuando les presento a Kagura.

 **-Sabíamos eso pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo destructivo que era?-** , preguntó Charle con calma mientras se encontraba en el regazo de Wendy.

 **-Pues debido a que no iba a misiones más peligrosas no podía liberar la gran cantidad de magia que produce el "Generador", por lo que para no tener repercusiones en su salud lo liberaba en pequeñas cantidades en sus misiones-** , respondió la hermosa chica de cabello bicolor mientras que le sonreía a la pequeña gata blanca.

Al escucharla todos pudieron comprender el porqué de lo destructivo del pelirosa y pusieron las bocas con formas de "o" como si ya todo tuviera sentido.

 **-Pues si yo hubiera sabido eso no le hubiera pegado ni regañado tanto-** , decía Erza algo apenada mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza mirando su regazo. Ahora se sentía increíblemente mal debido a que lastimaba al pelirosa cuando este obligatoriamente debía liberar su poder, de otra manera su salud se comprometería.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿Dónde están Natsu y Zoe?-** , preguntó Lissana con curiosidad mientras veía en varias direcciones buscando con la mirada las distinguibles cabelleras de la preciosa Zoe y su padre.

 **-Pues Zoe está dormida y dentro de un rato debería despertar para el desayuno-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a su pequeña milagro acostada en su acogedora cama acompañada de sus peluches que atesoraba con cariño.

 **-Natsu en cambio estaba bañand!-** , seguirá la pelimorada con una leve sonrisa para ser interrumpida repentinamente.

 **-¡EY Kagura!, ¿no has visto donde están mis pantalones?, los perdí ayer cuando tú y yo tuvim!...-** , decía Natsu en voz alta mientras aparecía frente a todos en la sala rascándose la cabeza para después detenerse en seco al notar la presencia de sus amigos.

La razón por la que se congelo es porque solo llevaba puesto sus boxers rojos muy apretados y tenía la piel húmeda debido a que recién estaba saliendo del baño.

Por su parte todas las chicas tuvieron una gran variedad de reacciones acompañados de sonrojos ante esto debido a que podían ver perfectamente el esculpido, trabajado y maduro cuerpo del pelirosa en todo su esplendor, sin contar que las partículas de agua lo hacían ver mejor por la refracción de la luz.

Natsu tenía su larga cabellera mojada, se le notaba una marca de un corazón negro con una flama dentro en el pectoral izquierdo. Había algunas pequeñas cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero lo más resaltable era un cicatriz en diagonal que estaba ubicada en sus abdominales.

Los únicos que se intrigaron por esa cicatriz fueron los chicos debido a que las chicas de alguna manera solo veían estas cicatrices como algo mas…¿atractivo?.

 **-H-Hola chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí-** , saludaba el pelirosa con una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada mientras que veía a sus amigos en la misma posición en la que se congeló. Las chicas no respondieron y esto cabreó un poquito a Gray y Gajeel, los cuales cubrieron los ojos de sus chicas pero estas echaban un leve vistazo por los orificios.

 **-A-Acaban de llegar para visitarnos y hacernos unas preguntas-** , notificaba Kagura con algo de pena mientras veía a su esposo con una leve sonrisa tratando de mantener la serenidad.

 **-E-Entonces me iré a vestir…¡Vuelvo pronto!-** , dijo Natsu mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para luego en una fracción de segundo desaparecer de la vista de todos dejando una brisa y su silueta hecha de aire que luego se deshizo.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que…

 **-JAJAJAJAJA-** , reía Gildarts a carcajadas mientras tenía su única mano en su abdomen.

 **-Ese Natsu en serio sigue siendo el mismo-** , decía Makarov con una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía los brazos cruzados. Le agradaba haber visto a su hijo avergonzado pero lo que ahora ocupaba su mente era esa cicatriz.

 **-Pffft, Salamander pasando vergüenza es muy entretenido, Geje-** , decía Gajeel conteniendo la risa lo mejor que podía mientras se recostaba en el sillón con los brazos extendidos. Levy sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para despejar su mente y quitarse su sonrojo.

 **-Ese cerebro de flama nunca cambiara, jajaja-** , se burlaba Gray con una gran sonrisa mientras que a su lado Juvia murmuraba algo para sí misma como si fuera alguna especie de mantra o conjuro: _"Solo piensa en Gray-sama, Juvia solo mira a Gray-sama, Juvia no caerá en la tentación y solo amara a Gray-sama, Gray-sama es amor, Gray-sama es vida"_.

Lissana despertaba de sus fantasías sacudiendo la cabeza y a su lado estaba Mirajane con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa boba mientras que un hilo de saliva salía de su boca. Lucy por su parte se golpeaba en las mejillas con las palmas tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza…por ahora.

Erza en cambio tenía la vista fija en donde antes estaba Natsu sin comprender por qué se había sonrojado tanto. Lo había visto desnudo un centenar de veces y ya se había bañado con él con anterioridad.

Las únicas tres respuestas que le venían a la mente eran, Uno: antes no lo veía como interés romántico. Dos: su cuerpo maduró tanto en esos 7 años que la hipnotizó como a cualquier chica. Y tres: todas las anteriores son correctas.

 **-¿Ustedes son muy activos, verdad Kagura?-** , preguntó Kana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía a Kagura, la cual se rió apenada y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro tratando de no ser muy obvia.

 **-¿De qué están hablando?-** , preguntó Wendy con intriga mientras veía confundida a Kana y a Kagura. La verdad es su mente era simplemente pura por lo que no sabía la razón de su rubor ni nada de lo que estaba hablando Kana.

 **-Sera mejor que no lo sepas Wendy-** , dijo Charle con seriedad mientras miraba a la peliazul, parecía ser una madre que no quisiera que la mente de su pequeña sea ensuciada.

 **-¿D-Dónde están Nidus y los demás?, ¿no viven aquí?-** , preguntó Lissana con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de cambiar de tema para así olvidar lo sucedido…aunque tenía planeado recordarlo cuando le fuera conveniente.

 **-Pues Nidus tiene su propio apartamento desde que cumplió los 16 años, Zeth se fue a vivir con él y no hubo problema porque Nidus lo vigilaba-** , respondía Kagura con una sonrisa más calmada y un sonrojo menos notorio mientras volteaba a ver a la peliblanca menor.

 **-Thria, Selene y Yui comparten una casa desde los hace un año gracias a que se lo dieron de agradecimiento debido a que protegieron a un noble-** , siguió hablando con calma causando que vatios sobre todo Lucy se sorprendan, debido a que ELLA había salvado varios nobles y nunca le dieron algo parecido, bueno… principalmente Natsu, Virgo, Aquario y ella desde una distancia segura.

 **-Ellos deberían venir más tarde debido a que tendrán que limpiar la casa-** , comentó la pelimorado con una leve sonrisa mientras que escuchaba como alguien corría por los pasillos del segundo piso, luego el resto también lo escuchó y se intrigaron.

 **-¡Vamos papa!-** , exclamaba la hermosa y tierna voz de Zoe denotando alegría y emoción causando que todos se intrigaran por su procedencia.

 **-¡Prepárate Zoe que aquí vamos!-** , también exclamó Natsu con alegría desde algún lugar para después escucharse un extraño sonido como si se estuviera apagando una hoguera o fogata, o como si alguno de los hechizos de fuego de Natsu se hubiera dispersado.

Segundos después detrás del sillón de Kagura se formaron unas llamas de fuego que aumentaron su tamaño y luego tomaron forma revelando a Natsu vestido con unos shorts negros, un chaleco negro con franjas doradas abierto por el medio como en los viejos tiempos y unas sandalias del mismo color, cargando a Zoe entre sus brazos.

La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido de color lila y unos shorts de color rosado mientras que aun llevaba su pulsera roja y la bufanda de su padre, esos eran objetos de los que nunca se despegaba debido a que eran regalos de su padre pelirosa.

Kagura suspiró con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu, el cual estaba riendo un poco junto con su hija debido a que a ella le gustaba mucho cuando su papa los desplazaba a través del fuego.

 **-Se despertó hace poco, y cuando le dije que nos vinieron a visitar se emocionó-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras le daba su hija a Kagura para que esta la siente en el sofá junto a ella.

 **-¿Y por qué tuviste que correr Natsu?-** , preguntó Mirajane con algo de curiosidad mientras tenía su vista fijada en la pequeña que con una sonrisa se bajó del sofá para luego ir a abrazar a Gildarts y a Makarov respectivamente, causando que ambos llorasen de alegría.

 **-Pues digamos que su emoción se me contagio-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa apenada mientras se frotaba la nuca. Cuando se había cambiado y venia de camino pudo ver a su hijita salir de su cuarto, por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de alegrarle el día transportándose con ella, lo cual ella amaba desde bebe.

 **-¿No deberías ponerte más ropa?-** , preguntó Lucy con algo de vergüenza mientras miraba en otra dirección con un sonrojo en sus mejillas queriendo evitar volver a fijarse en el cuerpo del pelirosa, cosa que extraño levemente a Natsu debido a que antes iba vestido así y nunca hubo quejas.

 **-Nah, de cualquier manera voy a hacer el desayuno para varias personas, por lo que es mejor estar cómodo-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras tenia ambas manos en su cintura viendo a su amiga rubia.

 **-No queremos ser un problema, nosotros comeremos en el gremio-** , decía Erza con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que con señas le restaba importancia al asunto.

 **-No sean idiotas, están en mi casa ahora, por lo que siéntense y esperen-** , dijo Natsu como si fuera una orden mientras que se iba en dirección a la cocina, luego siente que algo le está jalando del short y mira hacia abajo solo para ver a su hija.

 **-Quiero ayudarte papa-** , decía Zoe de una manera muy tierna mientras miraba hacia arriba el rostro de su padre.

Natsu sencillamente se perdió en los ojos ámbar de su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír para luego cargarla por la cintura para levantarla en el aire. De verdad que se parecía mucho a su madre en varios aspectos, uno de esos era que simplemente no podía decirle que no cuando lo miraban con sus hermosos ojos.

 **-Por supuesto, vas a ayudar mucho a papa, ¿verdad?-** , accedió el pelirosa padre con alegría mientras mirada a su hija, la cual divertida sonrió con la misma intensidad que su padre.

 **-¡Sí!-** , exclamó Zoe para después ser dejada en el suelo y tomar la mano de su padre.

 **-Ya vuelvo, evita que se vayan Kagura-** , le dijo Natsu a su esposa pelimorada mientras que junto con su hija se iba a la cocina. Kagura asintió con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa debido a que le fascinaba ver lo bien que se llevaban su esposo y su hija.

Los invitados no estaban muy diferentes, vieron la escena conmovidos por lo buen padre que es Natsu y por lo jodidamente adorable que era su hija Zoe.

 **-Definitivamente no cambió, pensé que iba a comportarse diferente después de lo que vimos ayer-** , opinó Gildarts con una leve sonrisa y con ojos cerrados mientras que se sentía aliviado con el hecho de que Natsu en esencia seguía siendo el mismo que recordaba, solo que más maduro y fuerte.

 **-Él solo se muestra así cuando pasa algo importante, el resto del tiempo es alegre y cariñoso-** , comentaba Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba su vista a los invitados.

 **-¿Podemos hacerte algunas preguntas en lo que Natsu viene?-** , preguntó Erza con una expresión algo seria mientras veía directamente a Kagura.

 **-Claro, adelante-** , accedió Kagura con una linda sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

 **-¿Cómo es que Natsu tiene el cabello morado y tu rosado?-** , preguntó primero Kana con mucha intriga mientras que se levantaba un poco de su siento para apoyar sus manos en la mesa negra frente a ella.

 **-Pues…-** , decía Kagura con algo de nervios debido a lo impaciente y curiosa que se mostraba la castaña, ni si quiera le dieron tiempo de responder para hacerle otra pregunta.

 **-¿Y por qué puedes utilizar la magia Dragon Slayer de Natsu?-** , preguntaba Laxus con una expresión seria mientras se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo a la esposa de Natsu.

Kagura antes de que comenzaran a preguntar uno tras otro hizo que un gran estigma mágico apareciera en el suelo y comenzara a aumentar la gravedad de la sala, causando que todos sintieran el cambio gravitatorio y guardaran silencio.

 **-Está bien cálmense, esas dos cosas tienen la misma respuesta y es que Natsu hizo un vínculo conmigo-** , respondió Kagura con una sonrisa calmada como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que deshacía el estigma mágico dejando a todos con unas gotas de nervios en su sien debido a que la pelimorada también podía ser aterradora si se le hacia enojar.

 **-¿Vinculo?-** , preguntaron varios con intriga. Gajeel era el único que sabía con respecto a esto y se quedó en su lugar con una expresión seria.

 **-Cuando Natsu me propuso matrimonio antes de que nos fuéramos a Mermaid Heels me hizo esta marca-** , decía Kagura con calma mientras que movía un poco una de las cintas en sus hombros para revelar su marca de pareja la cual tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que la marca que tenía Natsu en su pectoral izquierdo. Cabe mencionar que las chicas que iban tras Natsu sintieron una pulsada en su pecho al escuchar de la propuesta de matrimonio.

 **-Con ella estableció un vínculo en el cual ambos tuviéramos las magias del otro y compartiéramos sentimientos-** , siguió explicando Kagura con una linda sonrisa mientras se volvía a tapar la marca y volvía la mirada a sus invitados.

 **-¡Que romántico!, has una conexión conmigo Gray-** , dijo Juvia embelesada con el romántico gesto mientras que con una gran sonrisa se apegaba al pelinegro avergonzándolo un poco mientras este trataba en lo posible de mantenerse sereno.

 **-No creo poder hacer eso, seguro es cosa de Dragon Slayers-** , le decía Gray a Juvia mientras evitaba el contacto visual debido a que le peliazul se encontraba muy cerca de su cara.

 **-Tienes razón hielitos, solo los Dragon Slayers podemos hacerlo con nuestra pareja-** , dijo Gajeel con calma desde su asiento causando que todos voltearan a verlo intrigados, sobre todo Levy que estaba justo a su lado.

 **-¿Tu sabias de esto?-** , preguntaba Levy evidentemente sorprendida mientras que se acercaba al rostro de Gajeel con algo de molestia debido a que no le había dicho nada.

 **-Me lo enseño Metalicana antes de desaparecer-** , respondió Gajeel con sencillez mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Levy estuviera peligrosamente cerca de su cara cuando están con sus amigos presentes.

 **-Ok, entiendo lo de las magias, ¿y el cabello?-** , dijo Mirajane con intriga mientras volvía a mirar a la pelimorada.

 **-Pues después de que nuestra relación se hiciera más…profunda, el color de nuestros cabellos cambiaron como ustedes ya ven-** , contestó Kagura algo avergonzada y con las mejillas algo coloradas mientras que jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de a que se refería la esposa de Natsu, y esto causo varias reacciones en los invitados, aunque los más resaltables serían las de las chicas que iban tras el pelirosa, las cuales al entender a Kagura se sonrojaron a niveles descomunales dejando en ridículo el rojo del cabello de Erza.

 **-¿Y Zoe tiene el cabello así naturalmente?-** , preguntó Gildarts con normalidad causando que los demás se preguntaran lo mismo.

 **-Sí, cuando nació nos sorprendió a Natsu y a mi debido a que esperamos que lo tuviera de un solo color, pero me alegro siempre que veo su cabello debido a que me parece un recordatorio de mi unión con Natsu-** , contestó Kagura con una cálida y hermosa sonrisa que podía irradiar felicidad mientras recuerda el día cuando nació su hija y como Natsu la cargaba con cariño mientras le cantaba.

Makarov al oír esto no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo con mucha alegría, pensar que su alborotador hijo pelirosa estaría con una chica tan preciosa y perfecta como lo aparentaba Kagura era su mayor orgullo, además que entre ambos dieron la vida a la pequeña que quizás sea la niñita más pura del mundo.

 **-Me alegro de que hayas cuidado de Natsu en nuestra ausencia-** , dijo Makarov con amabilidad y una sonrisa agradecida dirigida a Kagura, a lo cual Gildarts y otros de los invitados concuerdan con un asentimiento.

 **-Mentiría si dijera que no se ha puesto en riesgo, pero la verdad ha sido él quien siempre ha cuidado de mí, desde al principio hasta ahora-** , respondía Kagura con una leve sonrisa y con tranquilidad para después rememorar toda su historia con Natsu y de cómo este siempre la apoyo desde pequeños hasta la actualidad.

Después de que se formara un cálido y calmado silencio se escucharon unos pasos y en cuestión de segundos llegaba Natsu con un delantal negro sobe su ropa mientras se limpiaba las manos. Atrás de él estaba Zoe con las manos en su espalda y con una linda sonrisa mientras se mantenía cerca de las piernas de su padre.

 **-Ya está lista la comida, ¿Kagura puedes venir a ayudarme?-** , notificó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposa, recibiendo un asentimiento para después la pequeña y feliz familia dirigirse a la cocina mientras eran observados por los invitados.

En cuestión de minutos ya todos se encontraban alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor. Natsu, Kagura y la pequeña Zoe arreglaron los platos y los cubiertos, los invitados aunque ofrecían su ayuda Natsu la rechazaba gentilmente.

Ya todos tenían enfrente los platillos de comida preparados por Natsu con ayuda de la tierna Zoe, entre los platillos había ensaladas, pastas, distintas carnes, sopas y pequeños trozos de pastel de fresas hechos a mano por el pelirosa.

Los invitados veían la comida completamente hipnotizados por el olor y su impecable imagen, varios podían sentir como sus estómagos pedían a gruñidos devorar tales manjares, varios como Gajeel y Gildarts estaban a punto de comenzar a babear como sabuesos, simplemente estaban en el Valhala, hasta olvidaron que esas comidas no eran nada usuales como desayuno.

 **-Coman sin pena, prepare suficiente como para repetir-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que a sus lados estaban sentadas las dos chicas que eran el centro de su universo, Kagura y Zoe.

Luego Natsu volteó la vista a Erza y le guiño el ojo en señal de que ella entendiera que hizo pastel de fresas debido a que era su favorito, pero la pelirroja solo se sonrojo ante el gesto de Natsu, ella por los nervios no llego siquiera a entender las intenciones del pelirosa.

Luego todos comenzaron a comer dejándose llevar por el sublime sabor de la comida, si el paraíso existía pues allí la comida debía saber igual a la de Natsu. Todos se maravillaron ante el sabor de tan deliciosas platillos.

Kagura y Zoe por su parte estaban acostumbradas a comer tales delicias a diario pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaban igual de maravilladas que los demás. Una vez todos terminaron de comer se dirigieron de nuevo a los muebles para hablar.

 **-¡Haaa, delicioso!-** , dijo Kana complacida con el gran banquete mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con una mano en su ya satisfecho estómago.

 **-Eres de verdad muy bueno cocinando Natsu-san-** , halagaba Wendy con una sonrisa mientras veía al pelirosa.

 **-No es nada, todo fue gracias a que Zoe me ayudo-** , dijo Natsu con un sonrisa mientras que apachurraba a la pequeña Zoe que estaba sentada sobre su regazo, a lo cual la pequeña empieza a decirle a su padre con una sonrisa: "Solo ayude un poco papa, tu eres de verdad un chef profesional" causando que el pelirosa se alegre más y no se despegue de ella.

 **-Natsu siempre ha sido bueno cocinando, quisiera probar uno de sus pescados rostizados-** , dijo Happy con una sonrisa para empezar a fantasear con dichos pescados mientras tenia cara de bobo y se le caía un hilo de saliva.

 **-Sera la siguiente Happy, ¿te importaría llevarte a Zoe al patio para que jueguen?-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su pequeño compañero felino, a lo cual la pequeña Zoe ve a Happy con unos ojitos ilusionados e irresistibles, a lo cual el gato asiente feliz.

 **-¡Siii, Happy jugara conmigo!-** , exclamaba Zoe mientras se bajaba de las piernas de su padre para después correr en dirección al patio siendo seguida por Happy quien volaba igual de emocionado que la pequeña.

Una vez ambos se fueron al patio Natsu volteó a ver a Charle y a Panter Lily con una leve sonrisa que le dio una idea a los Excced sobre qué diría a continuación.

 **-¿Podrían por favor cuidar a Happy?-** , pidió Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con gentileza en su tono.

 **-Ese gato macho de verdad que es un inútil-** , dijo Charle con su típica actitud fastidiada mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a donde se fueron Zoe y Happy, luego fue seguida por Panter Lily quien no tenía problemas con hacerle el favor a Natsu.

Una vez los Excced se fueron al patio la habitación había sido invadida por un silencio algo tenso. Kagura estaba sentada junto a Natsu en un sofá viendo a todos los invitados que estaban sentados en los otros sofás.

 **-Ahora díganme que vinieron a preguntarme-** , dijo Natsu con una actitud más seria y algo intimidante mientras que apoyaba sus codos sobre sus piernas y se encorvaba hacia adelante.

El tono de Natsu puso nerviosos a varios quienes a pesar de que venían a hablar con él, ya no sentían la misma seguridad que antes. Varios se miraron entre si y como si hubieran tenido competiciones con la mirada todos terminaron viendo a Lucy para que ella fuera la que hablara primero.

 **-P-Pues, nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué llevas una espada Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy con algo de nervios mientras se encogía de hombros en su asiento y miraba a Natsu.

 **-Pues porque cuando veía a Kagura entrenar me atrajo la idea, ahora vayan al punto-** , contestó Natsu sin quitar su actitud seria mientras que sobre su regazo se materializaba de unas sombras su espada guardada en su funda, lo cual sorprendió a varios debido a que algo así solo sería posible si fuera magia de Re equipamiento.

 **-¿Por qué esa espada desprende un aura extraña?-** , preguntó Lissana viendo intriga la misteriosa espada del pelirosa sintiendo un extraño aura que esta desprendía.

 **-No tiene sentido negar que es especial, pero me temo que no se los puedo decir-** , respondió Natsu con algo más de calma mientras que con un semblante sereno se recostaba de su asiento para rodear con un brazo a su esposa Kagura atrayéndola hacia si mismo.

 **-Oh vamos, ¿somos tus amigos y aun así no quieres contarnos de una simple espada?-** , decía Gray algo ofendido mientras elevaba un poco su tono de voz debido a que no podía creer que su amigo les estuviera ocultando un secreto a pesar de la confianza que se tienen.

 **-Sabes que no es así Gray, si no les quiero decir es por una razón muy importante-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras veía a su amigo pelinegro causando que este entendiera eso y tan solo se tranquilizara resignado.

 **-¿Ahora tienen otra pregunta o ya terminamos?-** , preguntaba Natsu con serenidad mientras que miraba fijamente a sus amigos, de verdad odiaba comportarse de esa forma con ellos pero era necesario.

 **-¿La pulsera que lleva Zoe está relacionada con tu espada?-** , preguntó Erza con intriga mientras que miraba algo insegura a Natsu, era difícil ver como Natsu se comportaba de esa manera con ellos pero aun así esa actitud denotaba lo maduro que era el pelirosa ahora, por lo cual no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco.

 **-Es como supones, esa pulsera se la di a Zoe en el momento que nació y tiene relación con mi espada-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga pelirroja, a su vez también recordaba la felicidad que sentía cuando cargaba a su pequeña Zoe apenas esta nació.

Luego la sala se volvió a quedar en un silencio algo incómodo, los invitados ya no sabían que decir, además de que presionar al pelirosa no era una opción factible si no querían salir con un castigo por parte del maestro.

 **-Ahora será mejor que se vayan yendo al gremio, después de que los chicos vengan y limpien les alcanzaremos-** , dijo Kagura con una amable sonrisa y un tono de voz tranquilizador y acogedor que logró calmar el ambiente. Todos asintieron ante la propuesta debido a que por ahora ya no había nada que podían hacer allí para sacarle información a Natsu.

 **-Está bien, entiendo tu decisión Natsu, estaremos preparados para escucharte cuando estés listo-** , decía Makarov con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras se paraba de su asiento siendo imitado por el resto.

 **-Gracias abuelo, cuando Panter Lily, Charle y Happy lo vean conveniente irán con ustedes-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa agradeciendo lo comprensivo que era el pequeño anciano, luego todos los invitados con distintas reacciones se dirigieron a la salida mientras que agradecían la comida para luego despedirse.

Ahora solo quedaron Natsu y Kagura sobre su sofá con un pequeño silencio. Luego el pelirosa suspiró cansado para despues en una serie de movimientos acostarse sobre su sofá con su esposa pelimorada acostada sobre él.

 **-¿No crees que fuiste muy rudo con ellos?-** , preguntó Kagura algo apenada por el tenso ambiente al cual sus amigos se vieron expuestos cuando solo tenían preguntas. Natsu en respuesta rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kagura para juntarse más mientras que él parecía estar arrepentido de haberse comportado así.

 **-Puede, pero si no lo hacía seguirían insistiendo, y sabes porque no les digo nada-** , contestaba Natsu con serenidad mientras que tenía los ojos cerrados para luego sentir una mano de Kagura tocando su mejilla.

 **-Lo sé, _ellos_ pueden aparecer de nuevo-**, dijo Kagura con una expresión preocupada y algo vulnerable mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el abdomen de Natsu donde estaba ubicada esa gran cicatriz, era un amargo recuerdo del pasado que aun en la actualidad le causa algunas pesadillas.

 **-De cualquier manera terminaré de vestirme para ir a entrenar a Zoe-** , decía Natsu con algo más de ánimo mientras que con delicadeza se paraba del sofá dejando a Kagura acostada mirando al techo.

 **-Natsu-** , llamó la pelimorada a su esposo mientras este se alejaba, el pelirosa se detuvo y volteó a ver a Kagura la cual lo veía acostada desde el sofá con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Te amo-** , dijo Kagura con cariño y completa sinceridad causando que Natsu sonriera feliz y se acercara a ella para agacharse a la altura de su rostro.

 **-Yo también sirenita, vuelvo de inmediato-** , dijo él con alegría para después besar en la frente a Kagura y luego dirigirse caminando a su habitación, debía vestirse adecuadamente debido a que ya casi era hora de entrenar a Zoe.

Kagura se quedó allí acostada un rato para luego ir al patio a supervisar a su pequeña que seguramente se esté divirtiendo mucho con los Excced.

 _ ***En Fairy Tail mas tarde***_

En este momento estamos en Fairy Tail varias horas después de la visita a la casa de Natsu. Todos los que fueron de visita ahora se encontraban haciendo distintas cosas. Makarov bebiendo junto con Gildarts en la barra, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus estaban sentados en una mesa hablando mientras que en otra mesa estaban las chicas sentadas en sus usuales charlas, aunque en cierto punto comenzaron a hablar con respecto a su visita al pelirosa.

 **-Natsu parecía muy serio cuando mencionamos su espada-** , dijo Levy con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa atrayendo la atención de todas con su comentario.

 **-Debimos hacer caso a Diana, no debimos de preguntarle-** , opinó Lissana algo decaída debido a que todavía tenía mal sabor de boca por la actitud que tomó Natsu para ocultar sus secretos.

 **-De cualquier forma no tiene mucha importancia, lo que importa es que estamos de vuelta y ahora tenemos gremio mejorado-** , decía Kana con una gran sonrisa y con una jarra de cerveza en una mano tratando de alegrar el ambiente y olvidar lo pasado en casa de Natsu.

 **-Pues la verdad es que Natsu hizo un gran trabajo como maestro, hacer una alianza con Mermaid Heels y mejorar completamente la imagen de Fairy Tail son cosas que destacar-** , comentó Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a su alrededor lo vivo y lo hermoso que se había vuelto Fairy Tail en su ausencia.

 **-¿De qué creen que nos vaya a hablar Natsu-san?-** , preguntó Juvia intrigada con una leve sonrisa.

 **-De algo importante seguro, solo espero que no vaya a organizar otras batallas-** , contestó Lucy con una leve sonrisa para luego reírse un poco esperando que de verdad no organizara otras batallas.

Luego de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron completamente revelando a Natsu, a Zoe, los tres Excced y los 5 alumnos del pelirosa. Una vez al ver al pelirosa todos menos los magos de Tenrou saludaron con un"¡BIENVENIDO MAESTRO!" a Natsu.

Happy fue volando con Lissana debido a que estaba muy cansado, Panter Lily y Charle se fueron con sus respectivos Dragon Slayers en mejor estado que Happy. Natsu solo camino de la mano con Zoe mientras que Nidus y los demás se dispersaban para hablar con los magos con los cuales pelearon el día anterior.

 **-Hola Gajeel, ¿estuvo intenso nuestro combate ayer, eh?-** , decía Zeth con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba con las manos en su nuca a la mesa donde estaban sentados Gray, Laxus y Gajeel.

 **-Puedes apostarlo, pero no creas que me volverás a ganar cuando me ponga serio-** , respondía Gajeel con su semblante serio y algo desafiante mirando al pelinegro con blanco que le derrotó el día anterior.

 **-Aunque debo admitir que tienes mi reconocimiento Zeth, la próxima te machacare-** , agregó el pelinegro con una sonrisa desafiante mientras le extendía el puño al alumno de Natsu.

 **-Eso espero Gajeel, por ahora llevémonos bien-** , contestaba Zeth con una sonrisa igual para luego responder al gesto de Gajeel chocando sus puños de manera competitiva y amistosa como si fueran rivales.

Gray veía esto con calma pero luego sintió como alguien se acercaba a la mesa y cuando voltea se percata de que Selene se estaba acercando con pequeños saltos infantiles y energéticos acompañados de una sonrisa juguetona o hasta burlona.

 **-¿Hola hielitos, ¿te duelen aun tus heridas?!-** , exclamaba la pelirroja con su sonrisa mientras que al llegar a la mesa se inclinaba un poco para ver las pocas vendas que le quedaban a Gray por las heridas causadas por su batalla de ayer.

 **-Deberías mostrar más respeto, sabes?, técnicamente sigo siendo mayor que tu-** , dijo Gray manteniendo la calma mientras que cruzaba los brazos con aires de superioridad reclamando más respeto por parte de la extrovertida y alegre pelirroja, a lo cual Selene aun con su sonrisa niega con la cabeza.

 **-¡Eso no importa, mentalmente tienes mi edad!-** , contestó Selene restándole importancia mientras que con una mano señalaba su cabeza.

 **-Tch, ten por seguro que la próxima vez que luchemos seriamente seré yo quien te haga morder el polvo-** , retó Gray con una expresión desafiante y decidida mientras que ponía las manos sobre la mesa y se paraba de su asiento buscando verse imponente.

 **-Quiero ver que lo intentes, estaré alegre de volver a demostrarte de lo que estoy hecha-** , respondía Selene sin cambiar su alegre expresión para luego golpear el brazo de Gray de manera amistosa aunque desafiante, causando que Gray sonriera esperando que la pelirroja fuera un buen reemplazo del rival que fue Natsu.

Luego Gray, Selene, Gajeel, Zeth y Laxus notaron como se acercaba Yui con calma y con las manos juntas hacia la mesa. Laxus se mantuvo en calma y esperó con los ojos cerrados hasta que llegó la peliverde.

 **-Hola Laxus, espero que te hayas recuperado bien de tus heridas-** , saludó Yui con suavidad y con cordialidad mientras que con una leve sonrisa veía al rubio que aún mantenía varias vendas que tapaban las numerosas quemaduras y moretones que le dejo el día anterior en su pelea.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, discúlpame por antes ser muy brusco y arrogante-** , contestó Laxus con serenidad y evidentemente arrepentido por su comportamiento mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados viendo a la adolescente que le dio semejante pelea.

Las palabras de Laxus descoloran un poco a Gray y a Gajeel quienes no esperaran que esas palabras salieran de la boca del temperamental y orgulloso mago que era Laxus Dreyar.

 **-Estoy consciente de que actué mal frente a alguien que forma parte de nuestra familia-** , siguió hablando el rubio para después sonreírle levemente a la chica peliverde, quien se puso algo nerviosa por las palabras gentiles del rubio.

 **-No se preocupe, yo también me excedí en nuestra pelea por lo que lo siento-** , se disculpaba Yui con una leve sonrisa nerviosa sintiéndose mal por haberse sobrepasado en su pelea contra Laxus.

 **-Solo demostraste que tan fuerte eres-** , dijo Laxus con una leve sonrisa causando que Yui se reincorpore y tan solo sonriera un poco.

 **-Por cierto, no te di las gracias por enseñarme a como movilizarme, muchas gracias, voy a asegurarme de entrenar para la próxima vez superarte-** , agradecía el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se paraba de su asiento imponiendo su gran estatura y musculatura intimidante aunque esto no causo ningún efecto en Yui.

 **-Muy bien, en ese caso yo también estaré entrenando para estar preparada-** , respondió Yui con una leve sonrisa alegre y llena de emoción mientras que sentía un poco de nervios al actuar así enfrente de varias personas, sobre todo frente a Zeth que la estaba mirando con alegría.

 **-Buenas tardes Gildarts-** , saludaba Nidus con su característica calma y serenidad mientras se acercaba a la barra donde estaban bebiendo Makarov y Gildarts.

 **-¡Ey Nidus, buen combate el de ayer, eres un monstruo aun para mí!-** , decía Gildarts con una emoción y actitud dignas de un ebrio aunque la verdad es que estaba completamente sobrio.

 **-No sé si es un halago, pero lo tomare como uno-** , dijo el peliblanco con calma mientras que se sentaba al lado del hombre maduro.

 **-¡De verdad que Natsu hizo un gran trabajo entrenándote si lograste darme semejante paliza, me diste algo de miedo!-** , comentaba Gildarts con emoción mientras que invadía el espacio personal de Nidus para después darle varios tragos a su cerveza.

 **-Pues Natsu-Sensei es muy estricto durante el entrenamiento además de que es muy impredecible, pero supongo que es por eso que ahora soy como soy-** , opinaba Nidus con completa calma sin ser afectado por la actitud de Gildarts. Luego recordó varios momentos del pasado donde Natsu le daba varios sermones que sencillamente lo ayudaron a crecer como individuo.

 **-Pues Natsu hizo un gran trabajo haciéndote quien eres-** , comentó Gildarts con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al peliblanco.

 **-Ahora recuerda esto Nidus, no he entrenado en muchos años y créeme que si me pongo a entrenar te alcanzare y superare muy pronto-** , dijo Gildarts de manera desafiante y retadora mientras que miraba de reojo al peliblanco, el cual volteó a verlo con una muy leve sonrisa.

 **-Espero que sea muy pronto Gildarts, porque no parare de hacerme más fuerte-** , contestaba Nidus con tranquilidad en su tono aunque la verdad es que el mensaje le llego fuerte y claro a Gildarts que tan solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Esa es la actitud, ahora quédate a beber conmigo!-** , propusó Gildarts con mucho ánimo mientras que rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de Nidus, el cual se mantuvo imperturbable y sereno.

 **-No gracias, no bebo debido a malas experiencias-** , dijo Nidus con calma para luego poner una expresión algo ¿asqueada?, ¿perturbada?, ¿fastidiada o cansada?, era difícil de describir, simplemente hay que resaltar que varias memorias de esas malas experiencias invadieron momentáneamente al peliblanco.

En otra parte del gremio estaba Thria acercándose con calma y una leve sonrisa a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, más concretamente es donde estaba Mirajane.

 **-Hola Mira, diste un buen combate ayer-** , dijo Thria con sinceridad y una amable sonrisa mientras se ubicaba frente a la albina.

 **-Me alegra oírlo, la verdad es que llevo sin pelear años por lo que estaba algo oxidada-** , dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa algo apenada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de nervios, luego le extendió la mano a Thria en señal de que estaban bien, a lo cual la pelinegra responde con alegría.

 **-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-** , pregunta Thria de manera amable y serena mientras mira a las demás chicas, las cuales no ven ningún problema en esto.

 **-Claro, por qué no-** , aceptó Lucy con una sonrisa alegre dándole permiso a la pelinegra, quien al escuchar a la rubia tomó asiento.

 **-¡Yo también me uno, ven Yui!-** , exclamó Selene desde el otro lado del gremio para después tomar de la mano a la peliverde arrastrándola consigo.

 **-Ah, p-pero…-** , decía Yui con nervios y algo insegura de si era correcto, pero en segundos ya estaba siendo llevaba a la mesa de las chicas por lo que se rindió en resistirse.

Una vez ambas chicas llegaron a la mesa Selene se sentó en una silla libre con completa seguridad mientras que Yui saludaba tímidamente con una mano a las chicas.

 **-Hola chicas, supongo que no hacen falta presentaciones a estas alturas, ¿verdad?-** , decía Selene con su expresión alegre y emocionada mientras miraba a todas las chicas sentadas en la mesa, esto causo que Thria se tapara los ojos avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

 **-No seas tan brusca Selene-** , dijo Thria ahora con un aura intimidante mientras veía fijamente a Selene, la cual al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

 **-Está bien, un placer conocerte Selene, tu combate de ayer estuvo increíble-** , dijo Erza con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Selene. Por fortuna Thria dejo de intimidar a Selene una vez Erza le restó importancia a lo impulsiva que era la alumna de Natsu.

 **-Muchas gracias, tú también ayer estuviste asombrosa, hay muy pocas personas que pueden pararse luego de recibir algunos ataques normales de Kagura-Sensei-** , respondió Selene con una gran sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Erza. Varias incluyendo a Erza se sorprendieron al escuchar que los ataques de Kagura solo eran "normales", definitivamente la pelimorada era mucho más peligrosa de lo que creían.

 **-Ustedes cinco de verdad que son muy fuertes, Natsu debe de haberles hecho pasar por un infierno-** , comentó Levy con una leve sonrisa nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema. Al decir esto tanto Thria, como Yui y Selene sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus cuerpos acompañados de algunos recuerdos de su entrenamiento infernal con Natsu.

 **-Y-Y así f-fue-** , dijo Selene con una sonrisa temerosa y nerviosa mientras se abrazaba así misma e intentaba dejar de temblar. Ante esto las chicas supieron que las alumnas de Natsu para tener esa reacción de verdad tuvieron que pasar por una pesadilla en el entrenamiento con el pelirosa.

 **-D-De todos modos Natsu-Sensei siempre era compasivo y amable cuando tocaba, p-por lo que el entrenamiento no fue tan malo-** , decía Yui con una sonrisa lo más calmada que podía en ese momento mientras que veía a todas queriendo aclarar que no todo fue un entrenamiento intensivo hecho por un malévolo y cruel Natsu.

 **-Dejando eso de lado Tú y Wendy tienen mucho en común, son Dragon Slayers, tienen casi la misma edad mentalmente hablando y ambas tienen coletas-** , mencionó Kana con una expresión animada y algo juguetona mientras que miraba a Wendy y luego a Yui comparándolas a ambas, cosa que avergonzó a la peliazul de coletas.

 **-Pues no sé qué decir con respecto a eso-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, si sentirse halagada u ofendida por que la compararan o si solo era una broma por parte de la castaña.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, Kana solo quiere molestarlas a las dos-** , intervino Lucy con una leve sonrisa mirando a Yui. Luego de oír esto Kana ríe para sí misma para luego seguir bebiendo cerveza y a algunas les da gracia esto, incluyendo a Yui que a pesar de apenas conocerlas la verdad es que eran agradables.

 **-Algo que me preguntado es ¿cómo fueron derrotados ayer?-** , preguntó Lissana intrigada por la manera en la que Natsu los derroto a los 5 al mismo tiempo antes de que todos se dieran siquiera cuenta.

 **-Pues…Natsu-Sensei se movió a una velocidad impensable y nos derrotó, jeje-** , respondió Selene rápidamente y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y sospechosa como si quiera ocultar algo, cosa que intrigó a varias.

 **-Seguro…-** , decía Levy haciendo la vista gorda ante lo sospechosa que se oyó la pelirroja. A penas se estaban conociendo y no quería fastidiarla con un profundo interrogatorio, lo que ahora acontecía era familiarizarse con sus nuevas compañeras.

Por su parte en el centro del gremio estaba Natsu con Zoe a su lado mirando a la puerta por donde estaba entrando la maestra Diana. Ella entró con calma y una leve sonrisa y se ubicó justo al lado del pelirosa sin intenciones de coquetear… o esa parecía.

 **-¡Reúnanse todos por favor!-** , pidió Diana elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que todos atendieran al llamado y comenzaran a acercarse.

 **-Como ya la mayoría sabe, dentro de 3 meses son los grandes juegos mágicos, este año competiremos bajo el nombre de Fairy Tail-** , comentó Natsu con calma y su actitud en modo "maestro", lo cual significaba que ahora hablaría de manera imponente y seria aunque también inspiradora.

Al escuchar al pelirosa las chicas del gremio de Mermaid Heels y Fairy Tail comenzaron a silbar y vitorear emocionados por el más importante y famoso evento de todo el continente.

 **-Ahora lo único que faltaría seria ver quienes ocuparan la plantilla de este año-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa y también en su modo "maestra" dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

 **-Déjenselo de nuevo a Thria y el resto, lo hicieron muy bien el anterior año-** , dijo Macao con despreocupación y una sonrisa mientras que apuntaba a los alumnos de Natsu que ya estaban reunidos junto al resto.

 **-Es cierto, en Mermaid Heels las únicas a la altura son Kagura y la maestra Diana, deberíamos ir a lo seguro y dejarlos a ellos de nuevo-** , decía Milliana con la misma actitud que Macao como si ya tuvieran el primer lugar en sus manos, una actitud que con la acumulación de victorias con el paso de los años ya tenían varios miembros de la hermandad.

 **-Eso no sería justo, les daremos un periodo de prueba a los recién llegados para que demuestren su potencial, una vez pase ese tiempo decidiremos nuestra plantilla-** , declaró Natsu con serenidad para después voltear a ver a sus amigos que apenas habían vuelto el día anterior, los cuales le sonrieron agradeciendo su consideración.

 **-Entonces dices que entrenemos y nos hagamos fuertes para ser merecedores de participar-** , dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados mientras sentía como poco a poco su espíritu competitivo empezaba a incrementarse, algo que no solo ocurrió con ella sino con varios magos.

 **-Pues básicamente eso, tienen dos meses y 3 semanas para demostrar que tan fuerte se hayan hecho, durante ese tiempo pueden hacer lo que quieran, si entrenar o dejarlo de lado, es su decisión-** , confirmó el pelirosa con calma mientras que miraba a Erza y luego cerrar los ojos y agachar la vista como si no le importara, aunque en realidad ya sabía las respuestas que le darían sus amigos.

 **-Espero que no hables en serio Salamander, evidentemente me haré más fuerte y peleare contra los más gremios más fuertes-** , dijo Gajeel con una gran sonrisa desafiante y salvaje mientras daba unos pasos al frente haciéndose notar.

 **-Yo no me quedare sentado mientras cabeza de cubeta entrena, me haré más fuerte que él-** , habló Gray con exactamente el mismo comportamiento que el pelinegro mientras que daba unos pasos al frente con los brazos cruzados de manera orgullosa.

 **-Espero que estés preparado para incluirme en la plantilla Natsu, porque voy a enseñarte mi poder-** , decía Laxus desde atrás de ambos pelinegros con una sonrisa emocionada y desafiante. Natsu al oír sus palabras puso una sonrisa de lado y cuando abrió los ojos se percató que en la barra alguien tenía la mano levantada.

 **-Yo no participare Natsu-** , fueron las palabras de Gildarts que descolocaron a varios de los presentes. El hombre maduro había declarado que no participaría en tan importantes juegos.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Kana confundida e intriga mientras miraba a su padre sin comprender sus razones, después de todo él deseaba hacerse fuerte, ¿por lo que pelear contra los más fuertes gremios no era lo más indicado?.

 **-Pues porque mis años de fama ya pasaron, solo entrenare para hacerme más fuerte y así proteger a mi gremio, de todos modos iré de espectador-** , respondió Gildarts con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada en dirección a su hija para después dirigir su mirada a Natsu, el cual le asintió con una leve sonrisa dando su aprobación.

 **-¿Y tú Mirajane?, ¿participaras, verdad?-** , preguntó Thria con un semblante tranquilo y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la albina mayor.

 **-Claro, ahora tengo varias razones para demostrar mi fuerza-** , aceptó Mirajane con ánimo y determinación acompañados de una sonrisa.

Esa actitud competitiva no era usual en Mirajane pero ella ahora no era la misma, ahora se comportaría como era realmente Mirajane Strauss, eso fue lo que le prometió a Natsu. Además que destacar en los juegos puede darle varios puntos con el pelirosa.

Luego varios por no decir todos voltearon la vista para ver a Erza, la cual se mantenía callada y con la mirada agachada aparentemente seria, todos esperaban escuchar que tenía que decir ella ante la situación.

 **-Je, evidentemente iré pase lo que pase… ¡nosotros dejaremos en claro que hemos vuelto!-** , exclamó Erza Scarlet dejando bien en claro su convicción y motivación recordándole a varios miembros de Fairy Tail que no por nada ella era un fuerte pilar de su gremio.

 **-No esperaba menos de ustedes-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con serenidad mientras que internamente sentía mucha nostalgia por escuchar aquellas respuestas que no escuchaba desde hace años por parte de sus amigos.

 **-¿Alguien más que quiera hacer alguna declaración?-** , preguntó Diana asegurándose de que ya todo estuviera dicho. Luego todos pueden ver como una mano es alzada entre la multitud de manera tímida y lenta como si la persona que lo levanto no estuviera segura.

 **-P-Pues yo también voy a esforzarme-** , declaró Lucy con nervios, preocupación y algo de timidez mientras que sentía como poco a poco el valor que tenía o mejor dicho estupidez la abandonaban.

 **-Guao Lucy, ¿tú también quieres participar?-** , dijo Levy sorprendida de que su mejor amiga estuviera dispuesta a participar en las que prometían ser las más difíciles batallas a las que se enfrentaría la rubia hasta el momento, evidentemente descartando a Acnologia.

 **-Pues puede que así obtenga más dinero para sustentarme-** , respondía Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa justificándose ante todos. La verdad es que era en parte por eso, pero la principal razón es que por momentos el "comportamiento imprudente" que criticaba tanto de Natsu la poseyó diciéndole que podría atraer la atención del pelirosa, por lo que se dejó llevar y ahora solo se consideraba estúpida por haber sido tan impulsiva.

 **-Como ustedes deseen…chicos-** , dijo Natsu con alegría en sus palabras para después mirar hacia abajo y ver a Zoe sonriéndole debido a que estaba emocionada por las respuestas de los amigos de su padre.

 **-¡Pues con todo dicho les deseamos buena suerte a todos!-** , exclamó Diana con ímpetu y una gran sonrisa para después apagar su modo "maestra" para dirigirse a la barra a beber, pero de la nada Kinana y Bisca la tomaron por los hombros para llevarlas a rastras a los pisos superiores, esto debido a que ella tenía la obligación de redactar una carta para el consejo indicándoles que su plantilla no estaría decidida hasta una semana antes del evento.

Ahora todos se dispersaron volviendo a sus propios asuntos. Nidus y Selene se fueron juntos a la ciudad, Zeth se quedó hablando con Gray, Gajeel y Laxus. Yui y Thria volvieron con las chicas de Tenrou para conocerse mejor y fortalecer sus lazos.

Natsu por su parte se quedó en el centro del gremio junto a Zoe para hablar con su hija, la cual parecía emocionada por algo que le había dicho Natsu. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la salida y esto llamó la atención de la mesa de las chicas.

 **-¿Natsu ya se van?-** , preguntó Erza con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el padre y la hija de cabellos bicolor. La velocidad a la que se desplazó fue completamente imperceptible para el resto de chicas que cuando se percataron vieron que Erza había recorrido varios metros en solo fracciones de segundos solo para hablar con el pelirosa.

Cuando vio a Natsu dirigirse a la puerta junto a Zoe pensó que sería su oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ambos sin tener a Kagura cerca, por lo que se desplazó rápidamente para que nadie le detuviera en su plan.

 **-Pues Kagura se fue de misión y yo me iré con Zoe de paseo-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y viva al ya desactivar su "modo maestro". Zoe por su parte miró a la pelirroja para asentirle emocionada confirmando las palabras de su padre.

 **-¿Puedo acompañarlos?, quiero ver como cambio la ciudad en todo este tiempo-** , pedía Lissana apareciendo de la nada al lado de Erza sorprendiéndola, ella también quería pasar tiempo a solas con Natsu pero la pelirroja se le había adelantado.

Por su parte en la mesa de las chicas varias seguían sorprendidas por la velocidad a la que se movieron ambas Erza y Lissana, incluyendo a Thria y Yui que la verdad si hubieran estado atentas las hubieran visto pero al parecer algo dentro de esas chicas las hacia desaparecer de un momento a otro si se trataba de su maestro pelirosa. Luego varias notaron que algo faltaba y cuando todas se fijan notan que hay dos sillas vacías donde antes estaban una castaña y una rubia.

 **-Claro, entre más mejor, ¿verdad Zoe?-** , decía Natsu con una cálida sonrisa para luego mirar a su hija.

 **-Si papa, Lissana-san también quiere pasear-** , dijo la dulce Zoe con alegría y emoción mientras le sonreía a la albina menor, la cual no pudo evitar estremecerse ante lo adorable que era la pequeña.

Erza por su parte se quedó paralizada debido a que la albina se le había adelantado en su pedido de acompañar a Natsu y a su hija, ahora parecería que estaba muy interesada por ir, y no quería actuar raro frente a Natsu por lo que buscaba alguna excusa para acompañarlos.

 **-¡Nosotras también vamos!-** , exclamó Kana con emoción y una gran sonrisa apareciendo de quien sabe dónde justamente al lado de Natsu. La castaña llevaba cogida del cuello a una confundida Lucy quien hasta hace unos segundos pensaba que estaba sentada en su silla con las otras chicas.

 **-¡¿E-EH?!, p-pero Kana!...-** , reclamaba la rubia algo avergonzada por la forma tan brusca en la que Kana la estaba obligando a ir con ellos, no es que no quisiera, pero no tenía sentido si iba acompañada de Lissana y Kana.

 **-Vamos, quiero ver como cambio la ciudad en este tiempo, y sobre todo si hay nuevas cantinas-** , insistía Kana con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras acerca su cara a la de Lucy, causando que esta suspira fastidiada debido a que no tenía sentido hablar con la morena.

 **-Ugh, está bien-** , accedió la rubia resignada para luego ser liberada por Kana. La verdad es que no sería tan malo pasar tiempo con Zoe para acercarse más.

 **-Pues vámonos-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa ajeno a las intenciones de sus amigas para luego comenzar a caminar tomado de la mano con Zoe en dirección a las calles de Magnolia siendo seguido por Lissana, Lucy y Kana.

Erza por su parte se quedó impactada en su mismo lugar sin poder creerse que perdió la oportunidad de preguntar si podía acompañarlos, ahora 3 chicas lo iban a acompañar y ella se tardó mucho y ya era demasiado tarde.

Ciertamente podría caminar por la ciudad y "accidentalmente" encontrarse con ellos pero el hecho de haber fallado la había dejado sin posibilidad de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran futuros planes para estar a solas con Natsu y con Zoe.

 _ ***En un Parque, horas más tarde***_

Entonces Natsu y Zoe junto con Lissana, Lucy y Kana comenzaron a pasear por toda magnolia. El pelirosa padre les dio un pequeño tour a las chicas sobre algunas edificaciones nuevas que se construyeron y demás cosas. Después él se centró más en pasar el tiempo con su hija en zonas más familiares.

Fueron al centro comercial donde le compró una pequeña pulsera negra con diseño de escamas de dragón. También llevo a su hija a comer helado donde también les invito a sus amigas, gesto que ellas agradecieron. Y por último habían ido llegado a un parque donde había una pequeña zona de juegos para niños.

Durante todo el camino Zoe ha estado hablando alegremente con las 3 chicas divirtiéndose mucho y una vez llegaron al parque quería que dos la acompañaran. Ante esto las 3 chicas en una veloz competencia por ver quien la acompañaba, la perdedora que resultó ser Kana tendría que acompañar a Natsu mientras Lissana y Lucy jugaban con Zoe.

Aunque ahora que ellas lo piensan, de alguna manera Kana fue la que salió verdaderamente victoriosa. En estos momento Natsu y la castaña estaban sentados en un banco verde viendo como Lissana y Lucy jugaban con Zoe en el tobogán, cabe decir que ambas chicas estaban absortas disfrutando cada momento que pasaban que la tierna y maravillosa niña, a la que fácilmente podrían categorizar como un ángel.

Kana estaba callada viendo a la pequeña Zoe reírse de una manera tan sincera y linda. Pensar que esa niña era hija de Natsu no era nada descabellado sin tener en cuenta el aspecto físico, después de todo era muy parecida a él de pequeño cuando siempre sonreía e alegraba a todos de alguna manera.

 **-Es muy bonita tu hija Natsu, pensar que algún día serias padre-** , decía Kana con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu. Por mucho que no le gustara recordar que esa hermosa niña no era suya, tenía que admitir que era un alivio que Zoe haya heredado también la hermosura y algunos otros rasgos de Kagura, como puede ser el caso de sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar.

 **-Je, ya me lo habían dicho mucho-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa rascándose la cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Kana, la cual se quedó viéndolo detalladamente cosa que extraño al pelirosa.

 **-No entiendo cómo es que tú y Kagura se ven tan bien a pesar de que pasaron 7 años-** , comentó Kana algo confusa por lo perfectamente bien que se ven Natsu y Kagura a pesar de los años que pasaron, se notaban cambios físicos denotando su madurez y crecimiento y todos fueron a mejor.

 **-Pues la marca que nos vincula causa que la velocidad con la que envejezcamos sea más lenta, debe ser por la unión de dos Dragon Slayer simulando la longevidad de un dragón-** , teorizó Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con un tono maduro y sereno mientras que señalaba con un dedo índice la zona en su pectoral izquierdo donde estaba ubicada su marca de pareja.

 **-Vaya, de verdad que no me acostumbre a oírte hablar así, siempre fuiste tan… extravagante y animado-** , opinaba Kana con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba la nuca sin poder creer completamente la diferencia que había entre el Natsu que ella pensó que conocía al verdadero Natsu.

 **-Solo exageraba ese aspecto mío para animar al gremio, me gustaba verlo siempre vivo y animado-** , dijo Natsu con calma mientras que elevaba su mirada hasta el cielo recordando el gran número de veces donde tuvo que arriesgar su salud para provocar a Mirajane y a Erza para que estas le den una paliza causando que por consiguiente las risas aumentaran.

 **-Me gusta eso, pero también había ocasiones en las que te ponías muy serio-** , decía Kana con calma recordando también las veces en las que Natsu se mostraba furioso contra Phamtom Lord, Oración Seis y demás, aunque ahora que lo piensa todas esas veces él tuvo que contenerse para así no levantar sospechas con respecto a su verdadera fuerza.

 **-Pues que puedo decir con respecto a eso, algunas cosas sencillamente me enfurecían-** , contestó Natsu con una expresión calmada mientras que se recostaba hacia atrás en el banco estirando sus brazos.

 **-Y aun así no mostraste toda tu fuerza-** , comentó Kana algo irritación disimulada debido a que pudo haber terminado tantos combates difíciles pero aun así no dio todo de si debido a que se contenía.

 **-Pues por mucho que quisiera tenía que hacerlo creíble, mi prioridad era Kagura-** , respondía el pelirosa entendiendo bien los pensamientos de Kana, pero aun así no podía debido a que si mostraba todo su poder tendría más responsabilidades que le impedirían ver a Kagura.

 **-Oye Natsu, ¿amas mucho a Kagura, verdad?-** , peguntó Kana con seriedad aunque en su rostro podía verse algo de pena y tristeza. Natsu al escucharla volteó la vista a Zoe que seguía divirtiéndose para después poner un rostro de cariño puro que hipnotizó a la morena.

 **-Daria mi vida por ella y por Zoe, las amo a las dos por sobre todas las cosas-** , respondió Natsu con toda la sinceridad de su corazón causando que cada palabra fuera una estaca en el corazón de Kana.

 **-Ya veo…-** , dijo ella algo decaída mientras agachaba la mirada causando que su cabello hiciera sombra sobre sus ojos. Era evidente que el pelirosa lo decía con completa sinceridad por lo que dolía mucho escucharlo declarar su amor por Kagura con tanta honestidad.

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo se acercaban Zoe, Lissana y Lucy con expresiones alegres.

 **-Oigan, vamos al gremio, Zoe quiere ver si Kagura ya volvió-** , dijo Lissana con una sonrisa feliz debido a que cada momento en que se divertía con la pequeña Zoe era sencillamente maravilloso, era muy similar a cuando ella junto con Natsu criaban a Happy pero de alguna manera estos momentos eran más…reales.

Después de todo en aquel entonces solo eran dos niños jugando a la casita con el pequeño Excced que simulaba ser su hijo, cabe decir que Natsu por su parte no mostró interés en eso de casarse con Lissana pero aun así eso no mataba la ilusión de la albina.

 **-Oh no se preocupen por eso, ella ya debe estar por llegar-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras se paraba del banco en el cual estaba sentado. Este comentario causo que las 3 chicas que lo acompañaban se confundieran hasta que…

 **-¡Mamiii!-** , exclamó Zoe con felicidad mientras corría en dirección a Kagura que se estaba acercando con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba imponiendo su belleza y clase.

Lucy, Lissana y Kana estaban muy sorprendidas por lo acertado que estuvo Natsu con respecto a la proximidad de la pelimorada.

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy muy intrigada mientras volteaba a ver al pelirosa.

 **-Pues debido a que sentimos los sentimientos del otro a través de la marca, podemos utilizarla como un localizador-** , explicaba Natsu con calma mientras que Kagura llegaba a su lado para besarle la mejilla y luego saludar a las chicas con la mano, a lo cual ellas respondieron mientras escuchaban a Natsu.

 **-Solo emitimos por voluntad alguna emoción muy fuertemente y el otro podrá sentirlo y ubicarlo** -, finalizó de hablar el pelirosa mientras que de alguna forma graficaba su explicación de la siguiente manera. Hay dos figuras Kawaiis de Natsu y Kagura que están separados por cualquier distancia, ahora Natsu solo frunce el ceño como si estuviera forzándose a sentir ira y esa emoción será recibida por Kagura como si fuera un radar de un submarino.

 **-Hace unos momentos Natsu sintió mucha alegría al ver a Zoe divertirse y eso me permitió encontrarlos-** , explicaba Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que se agachaba un poco para sobarle el cabello a su linda hija.

Las chicas se quedaron asombradas debido a que esas marcas tenían mucha más utilidad que solo compartir magias y sentimiento.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿cómo estuvo la misión?-** , preguntaba Natsu a su esposa cambiando de tema.

 **-Simple como siempre, actualmente no hay ningún gremio oscuro que presente algún reto-** , respondió Kagura con una amable y linda sonrisa como si estuviera satisfecha.

 **-Eso es excelente-** , dijo Natsu con mucho alivio y emoción en su tono causando que las 3 chicas que lo acompañaban se descolocaran y ensancharan los ojos.

 **-¿Seguro que eres Natsu?, el Natsu que yo conozco se molestaría por no estar luchando-** , comentó Lucy sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír siendo apoyada por Kana y Lissana quienes asintieron rápidamente.

 **-Jeje, es mejor si los días están en paz, quiero que no haya absolutamente ningún peligro que pueda poner en riesgo estos días felices-** , decía el pelirosa con una mirada cariñosa y algo melancólica mientras miraba a su hija para revolverle el cabello con una alegre sonrisa, cosa que causó que Zoe hiciera un lindo puchero para después sonreír igual que su padre.

 **-Volvamos al gremio, necesito hablar con Zeth sobre algo-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo. Ella tenía planeado comenzar a hablar con Zeth sobre cómo debería progresar para darse cuenta de que está enamorado de Yui y cómo debería tratarla para confesar sus sentimientos.

 **-Yo también-** , coincidió Natsu con una sonrisa complica teniendo exactamente las mismas intenciones que Kagura, simplemente que con un tono más…directo.

Luego Kana y Natsu comenzaron a caminar con Zoe en medio tomándoles de las manos mientras que detrás de ellos caminaban Lissana y Lucy con sonrisas falsas ocultando el hecho de que les dolía no ser ellas las que estuvieran en el lugar de la pelimorada.

 **-Oye Kana, ¿no vienes?-** , preguntó Lucy con intriga mientras veía que Kana no se había movido de su sitio y estaba a varios metros de ellos. Todos los demás también se detuvieron para ver a la morena quien parecía estar algo distraída.

 **-No, yo iré a visitar las nuevas cantinas para ver si son de calidad-** , respondió Kana con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras hacia un ademan con la mano como si estuviera bebiendo alcohol, cosa que causó que todos menos Zoe sintieran unas gotas de sudor en la sien.

 **-Solo no te quedes bebiendo hasta tarde, ¿está bien?, sino te vendré a buscar-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa observando a la castaña quien tenía la manía de siempre quedarse bebiendo hasta tarde.

 **-Claro claro, nos vemos-** , decía Kana de manera despreocupada mientras que se despedía con una mano de todos. Ante esto todos siguieron su camino en dirección al gremio dejando a la morena parada en su mismo lugar con una expresión apagada.

Luego de quedarse así por unos minutos se dirigió a cualquier bar que encontrara cerca de la zona, necesitaba ahogar sus penas y frustraciones bajo los efectos de aquella adicción de la cual no se podía despegar sin importar qué.

 _ ***Magnolia en la noche***_

Kana fue de bar en bar realizando varias competencias de bebidas en las cuales siempre resultaba victoriosa, una vez se cansaba de un bar por estar muy lleno se iba al siguiente como si fuera por instinto que solo actúa en un ciclo que la verdad bien podría parecer infinito.

Ahora ya eran altas horas de la noche y Kana estaba saliendo del último bar abierto a esas horas. Ella se encontraba considerablemente afectada por las cantidades indecentes de alcohol que había entrado en su organismo.

 **-Oh mierda, se me paso** _ ***hip***_ **el tiempo-** , decía Kana con sus mejillas algo coloradas y tambaleándose un poco mientras que observaba como ya era de noche.

Luego camino y camino durante algunos minutos y ya sea porque estaba algo ebria o por que no reconocía el entorno, la verdad es que estaba perdida.

 **-¿En dónde termine a parar?-** , se preguntaba así misma Kana sin tener ninguna maldita idea de su paradero, no había sido la primera vez que le pasaba por lo que haría como siempre ha hecho, caminar y caminar hasta encontrar su casa o la de alguna amiga de Fairy Tail.

Y así lo hizo, camino y camino tambaleándose de manera envidiable para cualquier ebrio. Llego cerca de una plaza donde había una hermosa fuente que era iluminada por la luz de la luna. Se sentó allí para tratar de aguantar las ganas de vomitar y luego de unos minutos pudo ver como alguien se le acercaba.

Era un hombre joven de cabello café con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones azules y unos zapatos negros. Tenía un rostro aceptable y la verdad es que parecía ser un chico amable y honestó a pesar de sus ropas que podrían significar dos cosas, o era un motociclista o era alguien con un sentido de la moda anticuado.

 **-Ey oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda?-** , preguntó el castaño con preocupación en su tono mientras se acercaba a Kana para tratar de verificar el estado en el que ella se encontraba, desde lejos se le podía oler la esencia del alcohol.

 **-No gracias, estoy** _ ***hip***_ **bien, tan solo un poco mareada-** , respondía Kana con una sonrisa ebria mientras que rechazaba la ayuda del caballeroso chico.

 **-No puede estar una hermosa chica como tú a estas horas en ese estado-** , insistía el chico con mucha preocupación en su rostro mientras que veía a Kana con una mirada algo atractiva.

 **-Cálmate Donjuán, tan solo estoy un poco desorientada-** , decía Kana alejándose un poco del chico castaño mientras rechazaba de nuevo su ayuda. Luego Kana se trató de parar pero en un descuido se tropieza y estaba a punto de caerse a la fuente pero no sucedió.

El chico castaño la había sostenido por la cintura mientras que con su mano libre le sostenía la cabeza. Fue algo inesperado para Kana que le salvara en ese momento y de esa manera tan… especial o hasta romántica debido a que estaba junto a la fuente mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros.

 **-Oh vaya, si quiere le ayudo señorita-** , dijo nuevamente el chico para reincorporar bien a Kana. Luego esta estaba por tambalearse de nuevo algo mareada pero el chico la sostuvo por los hombros para después cargar a la castaña con un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

 **-No hace falta,** _ ***hip***_ **en serio-** , decía Kana algo avergonzada y sin poder evitar que el chico la ayude.

 **-Insisto, confié en mi-** , dijo el chico con una amable y cálida sonrisa para después caminar mientras sostenía a Kagura mientras esta se dejaba llevar por el chico que la cargaba por un solo brazo alrededor del cuello de él.

Pasaron los minutos y habían llegado a una zona más demacrada y sucia de Magnolia, el chico miraba a todas las direcciones preocupado y confundido como si no supiera donde estaba. Kana estaba igual que él y constantemente se decía así misma que estaban yendo en el camino equivocado.

 **-Oye ¿dónde estamos?-** , preguntaba Kana con intriga mientras ella y el chico entraban a un callejón oscuro, el chico parecía estar igual que ella pero antes de que contestara algo se escuchó.

 **-¡En nuestro lugar secreto perra!-** , exclamó un bandido gordo muy corpulento y grande para después darle una cachetada a Kana causando que esta caiga al suelo. El chico de cabello castaño fue empujado hacia una pared como si fuera muy débil.

De la nada varias siluetas aparecieron en todo el callejón, habían aproximadamente 23 bandidos de distintos tamaños, tatuajes y colores vestidos acorde a su oficio, de trapos desechos o de ropas de simples obreros o herreros, lo que si era igual en todos era que tenían rostros de criminales que eran distinguibles desde lejos.

 **-Miren que tenemos aquí, una hermosa señorita indefensa-** , dijo otro bandido de contextura musculosa mientras sonreía con malicia y le echaba varios polvos rosas a Kana, los cuales en un principio parecían no tener efecto alguno en ella.

Kana se encontraba en el suelo ya más consiente debido al golpe, tenía una mano en su mejilla lastimada mientras que sentía como la ira contra el maldito que la golpeó aumentaba.

 **-¡C-Cabrones, no debieron de meterse conm!-** , exclamaba Kana con furia mientras se levantaba pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en el estómago cortesía del bandido musculoso. Esto causó que ella escupiera saliva y perdiera por momentos el aire para luego retorcerse de dolor en el suelo.

 **-Esta puta tiene la boca muy grande, hablando de cosas grandes miren sus tetas-** , dijo otro bandido con una sonrisa pervertida y burlona, este tiene una contextura larguirucha y era calvo.

Se acercó a Kana para luego ver de manera lujuriosa a la castaña que en ese momento solo llevaba puesto un bikini que cubría sus pechos y su pantalón azul como prenda inferior.

Ella con rapidez se reincorporó y se cubrió los pechos para alejarse un poco mientras seguía en el suelo. Ella veía con odio a los malditos que no sabían que se estaban metiendo con una maga de Fairy Tail.

Ella lanzo varias de sus cartas pero estas no hicieron absolutamente nada, tan solo cayeron al suelo como si fueran cartas comunes y corrientes. Seguramente eso debió ser culpa de ese polvo rosado que le lanzaron.

Se paró del suelo aguantando el dolor con la intención de correr por donde vino para salvarse y así poder pedir ayuda que logre poner a salvo al chico que intentó ayudarla, pero algo le detiene por los brazos y le impide escapar.

 **-Vamos a divertirnos señorita-** , decía el mismo chico castaño que la había ayudado pero con una expresión repugnantemente perversa y lujuriosa mientras que aprovechaba su estado débil para evitar que ella huyera.

Kana se quedó impactada debido a que ese aparente buen chico la había engañado y la había dirigido a una trampa.

 **-¡S-SUELTENME BASTARDOS!-** , exclamaba Kana con fuerza intentando ser escuchada por cualquier persona en los alrededores. Luego recibió otra cachetada muy fuerte cortesía del bandido corpulento del principio.

 **-¡Cállala rápido!-** , exclamó el bandido larguirucho con ímpetu al bandido musculoso, el cual obedeció y con cinta le cubría la boca a Kana asegurándose de que no pueda elevar la voz.

 ***¡No puede estarme pasando esto cuando apenas vuelvo a Magnolia!*** , prensaba Kana muy molesta y frustrada sin poder creer que estaba siendo arrinconada por unos hijos de puta como estos bandidos.

 **-¡Hphm!...¡Ugh!-** , intentaba gritar Kana para pedir ayuda pero era completamente inútil. No podía liberarse del agarre del chico castaño, estaba aún bajo los efectos del alcohol haciéndola débil y para colmo no podía utilizar su magia.

 **-¡Miren nada más que melones!-** , decía el bandido corpulento con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras se acercaba a los pechos de Kana para en un brusco movimiento romper el bikini dejando a la vista los grandes pechos de la morena, quien intento gritar y liberarse pero era inútil.

Todos los bandidos se asombraron ante los pechos de Kana y varios ya estaban riéndose de maneras enfermizas que tan solo causaban que la inseguridad y el miedo de Kana fueran aumentando gradualmente.

 ***¡S-Suéltenme malditos, los voy a matar!*** , exclamaba Kana mentalmente sintiéndose muy vulnerable y débil mientras sentía esas desagradables manos manoseando bruscamente sus pechos.

 **-¡HPMHHMM!-** , seguía intentando gritar y forcejeaba más intentando liberarse pero el resultado fue el mismo…nada. Además de que el bandido musculoso le dio un golpe en el abdomen causando que esta perdiera el aire nuevamente y se comenzara a retorcer de dolor.

 ***Natsu siempre me lo advirtió y n-no hice caso*** , pensaba Kana mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos debido a lo asustada y temerosa que estaba en ese momento de completa debilidad.

El bandido larguirucho se acercó a la zona inferior de Kana para empezar a quitarle el pantalón, Kana adolorida trataba de evitarlo pero se acercaron más bandidos para retener sus movimientos.

Varios aprovecharon para manosearla y unos pocos perturbados lamieron el rostro de Kana causando que esta comenzara a liberar lágrimas de desesperación. Al final le lograron quitar el pantalón dejándola solamente con sus bragas negras que eran la única prenda que le quedaba.

 ***N-Natsu…por favor sálvame*** , pensaba Kana desesperadamente comenzado a forcejear con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El bandido musculoso comenzó a tocar las piernas de Kana causando que ella se desesperara aún más.

 ***¡NATSU!*** , exclamaba Kana con todas sus fuerzas intentando que algún milagro ocurra y aparezca el hombre que amaba para que la rescatara. Estaba completamente desesperada y atemorizada sintiendo muchísimo miedo.

Después el bandido corpulento se acercó a las bragas de Kana con intenciones de quitárselas con brusquedad, Kana cerró los ojos ya sin esperanzas de salvarse pero algo sucedió, alguien de la nada apareció y de una fuerte patada en la cara mandó al bandido contra una pared incrustándolo.

 **-¡¿PERO QUE MIER…?!-** , preguntaba el chico castaño descolocado y sorprendido sin entender qué coño ocurrió mientras veía como una silueta estaba parada justamente en frente del bandido gordo incrustado en la pared del callejón.

Kana ensancho los ojos y reconoció que esa silueta era Natsu.

 **-Malditos bastardos de mierda, van a pagar por esto-** , decía Natsu un el tono más siniestro y frió que se pueda imaginar. El simple hecho de pronunciar estas palabras provocó que varios bandidos se cagaran encima por el jodido miedo que transmitía el pelirosa.

 **-¡¿Y tú quién coño eres?!-** , exclamaba el bandido larguirucho de manera hostil demostrando lo cantidad de estupidez que tiene al siquiera pensar en enfrentarse al famoso primer mago santo y maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **-Su peor pesadilla-** , respondió Natsu con su tono aterrador mientras volteaba para ver a los bandidos, los cuales sintieron como que todo el valor que tenían se desvanecía al ver los ojos del pelirosa que dejaban un mensaje claro a todos: "Se van a arrepentir por el resto de sus cortas vidas".

 **-¡Ataquen!-** , exclamaba el chico castaño mientras lanzaba a un lado a Kana, la cual al ser liberada se alejó contra la pared opuesta mientras se cubría sus pechos lo mejor que podía.

Lo siguientes minutos solo pueden ser descritos como una maldita tortura. Natsu no tuvo piedad en romperle los huesos al bandido musculoso como si fueran palillos de madera, con mucha facilidad le fracturaba los brazos y piernas al bandido larguirucho, al bandido gordo que parecía recobrar la conciencia le dio una buena tunda de golpes en el estómago y en la cara dejando heridas internas que no importa cuanta magia se use, nunca iban a sanar de nuevo.

Los gritos de dolor podían escucharse perfectamente a los alrededores pero al parecer por estar en una zona no muy poblada nadie salía de sus casas, además era imposible que alguien se armara de valor para ir al origen de tan desgarradores gritos que tan solo transmitían dolor y desesperación.

Natsu no podía permitir que ellos continuarán viviendo tranquilamente aun si sobrevivían a sus heridas, por lo que aseguró muy bien de que pase lo que pase la mayoría queden lisiados, traumados y posiblemente en estado vegetal luego de todas las cosas que tendrían que ver.

Él era el Shinigami, pero aun así consideraba que cosechar las sucias almas de esos malditos no era castigo suficiente por lo que le hicieron pasar a Kana, por lo que era mejor dejarlos vivir sufriendo.

El pelirosa se tomó su tiempo con cada uno, ninguno podía escapar gracias a que Natsu los retenía con gravedad, fueron cayendo uno por uno y ninguno presento algún problema para Natsu.

Por ultimo dejo al chico castaño que parecía ser el líder que hacia el papel de "chico bueno" para atraer a chicas en su sucia trampa. Natsu con una mirada gélida le cortó ambas piernas y luego con mucha lentitud detuvo la hemorragia. Se aseguró que el castaño no perdiera la conciencia para que sintiera bien el dolor y la desesperación.

Kana no pudo ver la mayoría de estas cosas por una razón, cuando Natsu le fracturo un brazo al bandido larguirucho se pudo apreciar como parte de la piel, tejido y el hueso salían por una parte, por lo que Kana por el shock se desmayó.

 **-¿Uh?-** , dijo Kana mientras despertaba de su inconsciencia para después levantarse bruscamente al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Para su suerte todo había terminado, absolutamente todos los bandidos estaban en el suelo en un estado en el cual fácilmente se les podía dar por muertos.

Ella llevaba puesto ahora la camisa morada de Natsu que decía en letras grandes "Shinigami" en color negro. A su lado estaba Natsu arrodillado con una mirada suave y cálida mientras que ahora llevaba puesto su gabardina roja abierta por el medio revelando su torso debido a que le dio su camisa a la morena.

 **-Ahora todo termino Kana-** , decía Natsu con una voz reconfortante y cálida que fueron suficientes como para que Kana se llenara de alivio y seguridad. Pero aun así debía desahogar todo su dolor.

 **-¡NATSUUU!-** , exclamó Kana para luego abalanzarse sobre Natsu con intenciones de sentirse protegida. Él con calma la recibió en un protector abrazo indicándole que ya no había ningún peligro.

 **-T-Tenia** _ ***Snif***_ **tanto miedo-** , lloraba la castaña con el rostro pegado al torso de Natsu liberando toda sus desesperación y tristeza en su llanto.

 **-Lo sé lo sé, ahora todo está bien-** , reconfortaba Natsu con la mayor gentileza posible mientras que le sobaba la espalda y el cabello a Kana para tranquilizarla.

Luego de unos minutos ya la morena se calmó lo suficiente como para que Natsu la lleve a su casa.

 **-Ven te llevare a tu casa-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras se separaba del abrazo para luego limpiarle las lágrimas a su amiga.

 **-G-Gracias, de verdad-** , agradecía Kana mientras se paraba al igual que Natsu, los efectos del alcohol se habían ido por la adrenalina y su magia parece haber vuelto.

 **-Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado-** , recalcó Natsu con suavidad mientras cargaba a Kana estilo nupcial para después comenzar a saltar de azotea en azotea en dirección a la casa de Kana.

 **-L-Lo sé, fue mi culpa** _ ***Snif***_ **, soy una estúpida-** , respondía Kana realmente arrepentida por no haber hecho caso antes, luego Natsu solo le sonrió de manera cálida para calmarla antes de que volviera a llorar.

 **-Bueno, ya todo pasó, lo importante es que estas bien y esos malditos no-** , dijo Natsu recalcando ese innegable hecho, en definitiva esos bandidos nunca más tendrían la opción o el pensamiento para hacer el mal.

 _ ***En casa de Kana***_

En cuestión de casi 15 minutos Natsu había llegado a casa de Kana, donde una vez adentro la cargo hasta su alcoba para acostarla sobre su cama.

 **-Listo, ahora me voy-** , decía Natsu con calma para darse la vuelta para comenzar a irse pero algo le tomaba del brazo y cuando voltea ve a la castaña con la mirada agachada sosteniéndole del brazo.

 **-¿Kana?-** , pregunta Natsu preocupado por su amiga mientras se acerca a ella. Luego la morena levanta la mirada mostrando una expresión vulnerable y delicada nada usual en Kana.

 **-Quédate por favor-** , pidió Kana con esa expresión que pedía a gritos ser consolada y protegida.

 **-No puedo Kana, Kagura y Zoe me esperan en casa y…-** , decía Natsu comprendiendo bien que ella se sienta mal, pero aun así no podía dejar sola a su familia. De todos modos fue interrumpido cuando sintió que Kana le apretaba más del brazo como si estuviera pidiendo atención.

 **-T-Te lo suplico** _ ***Snif***_ **, por favor-** , decía Kana levantando su mirada mostrado sus ojos llorosos y su expresión afectada y triste. Esta acción causó que Natsu suspirara con una leve sonría para luego sobarle el cabello a Kana con su mano libre.

 **-Está bien, pero júrame que nunca te volverás a exceder con la bebida-** , condicionó Natsu con una suave sonrisa llena de protección y calor. A lo cual Kana acepta con un ligero asentimiento debido a que de todos modos después de esa noche no cometería el mismo error dos veces,

 **-Voy a dormir en el sofá, buenas noches-** , dijo Natsu con calma para luego salir de la habitación de Kana para irse a dormir en el sofá de la sala.

 **-Buenas noches Natsu-** , respondió Kana mientras se acomodaba en su cama y veía como el pelirosa salía de su habitación con esa sonrisa que tenía la habilidad de aliviarle de la manera más acogedora, como si fuera una hoguera que con su calor te libera de tus demonios y preocupaciones.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kana decidió salir a la sala para ver si el pelirosa seguía despierto, a lo cual cuando sale descubre que está profundamente dormido boca arriba. Ella se acercó para contemplar a su héroe quedándose embelesada con su rostro y lo que él significaba para ella.

 **-¿Qué haría yo si no me estuvieras cuidando?-** , decía Kana para su misma en voz baja mientras se agachaba hasta estar cerca del rostro del dormido Natsu.

 ***Solo un beso, solo uno pequeño*** , se decía así misma Kana mentalmente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Natsu que parecían tan provocativos para ella que eran casi irresistibles. Pero antes de juntarse ella pudo escuchar como Natsu decía _"Las amo"_ , lo cual causó que se detuviera.

 **-N-No… no puedo hacerlo-** , se dijo Kana mientras apretaba los labios y pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza corrían por sus mejillas.

Estaba consciente de que esas palabras estaban dirigidas para Kagura y Zoe, simplemente no podía robarle un beso a Natsu debido a que su corazón ya pertenecía a dos personas. _"Las amo a las dos por sobre todas las cosas"_ eran las palabras de Natsu que le hacían reflexionar.

Luego Kana se separó de Natsu y se quedó viéndolo mientras trataba de aguantar todas las lágrimas de tristeza.

 ***¿Por qué enamore de ti? o ¿Por qué no te conocí antes que ella?*** , se preguntaba así misma Kana mentalmente sintiéndose muy desafortunada por no ser ella la elegida para quedarse con su héroe pelirosa.

 **-Quisiera que fueras solo mío-** , dijo Kana con una leve sonrisa en un susurro mientras que le movía un mechón de cabello a Natsu para despejar su cara profundamente dormida.

 ***¿Pero no podrá ser, verdad?, soy solo una amiga para ti*** , pensaba Kana sintiéndose al borde del llanto, por lo que se apresuró y con delicadeza le dio un beso en la frente a Natsu para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, antes de entrar se detiene en la entrada y voltea a ver el sofá donde descansaba su héroe.

 **-Te amo Natsu Dragneel-** , declaraba Kana con la sonrisa más cálida y gentil que podía hacer en ese momento mientras algunas lágrimas recorrieran sus suaves mejillas. Tenía que decirlo si o si debido a que si quería seguir adelante no podía tener arrepentimientos.

Luego la castaña se acostó en su cama para comenzar a llorar con su rostro contra la almohada evitando en lo posible que Natsu la escuchara y se despertara.

Ese momento nunca lo olvidaría, dejando de lado el leve trauma que le dejaría el casi ser violada, esa noche se había decidido a continuar adelante para dejar ir a Natsu para que este viva su vida con su familia.

Había que aceptar el hecho de que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar el corazón apasionado y fiel de Natsu. Ahora ella apoyaría a la familia de Natsu en su felicidad y a la vez buscará la suya propia en alguien que pueda llegar a llamar como su propio héroe.

 _ ***En Fairy Tail al día siguiente***_

Al día siguiente Kana se había despertado y se dio cuenta de que Natsu se fue temprano debido a que debía hablar con Kagura lo más pronto posible para explicarle su ausencia la noche anterior.

La morena se cambió y se fue al gremio. Donde una vez entro se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Lucy y Wendy.

 **-Hola Kana, ¿Cómo estás?-** , saludaba Lucy con una sonrisa enérgica y alegre debido a que había soñado que ella era la madre de Zoe y jugaba con la pequeña con Natsu a su lado.

 **-B-Bien, tan solo tengo un poco de sueño-** , respondió Kana con una leve sonrisa para después bostezar, tallarse los ojos y luego sentarse al lado de la rubia.

 **-¿No dormiste bien ayer Kana-san?-** , preguntaba Wendy con algo de preocupación por la castaña que aunque era muy leve parecía tener los ojos un poco rojos, la peliazul pensaba que era por no haber dormido lo suficiente o porque estuvo llorando. Lo que ella no sabría es que fueron ambas.

 **-¿Sabes que es extraño?, hoy encontraron a un grupo de bandidos al borde de la muerte en la zona donde paseamos-** , comentó Lucy algo sorprendida contando lo que oyó de camino al gremio, eso había sido tomado como el trabajo de un caza recompensas debido a su brutalidad.

 **-Qué extraño, no espere que estuvieran vivos-** , susurró Kana para sí misma recordando lo poco que logró a ver en la oscuridad del callejón una vez despertó de su inconciencia.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , preguntaba Lucy confundida e intrigada por lo que murmuró su amiga.

 **-¡N-Nada!-** , dijo Kana negando nerviosamente.

Luego a lo lejos pudo ver como estaba Natsu con Zoe y Kagura en la barra desayunando en familia mientras también hablaban con Kinana. El pelirosa llevaba una camisa negra con la palabra "Shinigami" escrita en letras blancas grandes.

 ***Bueno, supongo que tan solo esperare por el indicado que pueda hacerme olvidarte*** , pensó Kana con una sonrisa afligida y algo decaída aunque la verdad albergaba esperanza de que ese hombre indicado fuera parecido a Natsu.

Pero por ahora tendría la camisa de Natsu como pijama hasta que supere por completo su amor por Natsu. Después de todo el amor no se va de la noche a la mañana.

 **-¿Estás bien Kana-san?, te noto algo extraña-** , comentó Wendy algo preocupada por la morena, la cual al escuchar la Wendy la volteó a ver con una cálida sonrisa.

 **-No es nada Wendy, ¡es solo que me provoca una buena taza de café!-** , exclamó Kana animada y con energía causando que ambas chicas se sorprendan ante la palabras "café" saliendo de la boca de Kana.

 **-¿café?, ¿segura que estas bien?-** , preguntaba Lucy ahora sorprendida, descolocada y preocupada por su amiga quien tan solo bebía cerveza. Ahora era muy extraño que se antojara de algo diferente.

 **-Solo quiero controlarme con el alcohol-** , aclaró Kana con una linda sonrisa feliz de que ahora se controlaría más con el alcohol para cumplir su promesa con Natsu.

La verdad es que ahora después de lo que le pasó comenzaría a entrenar con Lucy para que nunca más, ya sea con magia o sin ella vuelva a verse en una situación de peligro parecida.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue todo por este capítulo. Sé perfectamente que fue una larga espera para subir este capítulo, pero la verdad es que me fue imposible, mi laptop se dañó y no pude escribir hasta hace poco. De todas formas lo siento y esperemos que este percance no se vuelva a repetir.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que por favor dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas, etc en los reviews. Es muy gratificante para el autor leer sus opiniones sin importar que tan sencillas sean, son muy inspirativas y me emocionan más para proseguir con esta historia.

Como ya he dicho anteriormente, esta historia es solo NatsuxKagura, por lo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que Kana termine con Natsu en esta historia, aunque sé que todos ya sabían eso pero no viene mal recordarlo.

Dejen una review si pueden y sin nada más que agregar me despido hasta la siguiente actualización…¡SAYONARA!


	12. Viviendo entre Calma y Recuerdos

**_Como un_** ** _No muerto_** ** _has vivido, como un_** ** _Elegido_** ** _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_** ** _Cazador_** ** _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_** ** _Héroe_** ** _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra que aún hay personas que se toman la molestia de leerla, aunque no fueran unas más de 2 lectores yo terminaría esta historia para cumplir con ellos. Un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** y **"Oconner95"** que siempre se toman la molestia de comentar (algo que debería hacer el resto _*cof cof*_ ), sin nada más que decir comencemos de una vez con esto…¡LETS GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 11: Viviendo entre Calma y Recuerdos_**

 ** _*Fairy Tail en la mañana*_**

Ya pasaron unos tres días desde que Natsu notificó los grandes juegos mágicos y ya casi todos los magos clase S estaban entrenando arduamente para hacerse notar para la plantilla de este año.

El gremio estaba relativamente tranquilo, conversaciones por doquier, algunos equipos tomaban misiones y las peleas por su lado no eran tan destructivas como cuando Gajeel, Gray y Natsu peleaban pero aun así eran ruidosas.

Nos encontramos con Erza entrando por las puertas del gremio saludando a algunos mientras se dirige a la barra donde están Milliana y Bisca siendo atendidas por Kinana. Por su trayecto la pelirroja estaba buscando con la mirada al maestro pelirosa del gremio sin lograr divisarlo.

 **-Oigan, ¿alguna tiene idea de donde esta Natsu?-** , preguntaba Erza con calma mientras se acercaba a las tres chicas en la barra.

 **-Él a esta hora debería de estar en su casa-** , respondió Bisca con una leve sonrisa mientras voltea a ver a Era mientras esta se sienta con ellas en la barra.

 **-¿Y Kagura?-** , preguntó Erza con intriga mientras volvía a buscar en el gremio esperando ver esa cabellera morada con rosado de la esposa de Natsu.

 **-Probablemente este con él y con Zoe-** , contestó Milliana con sencillez para después beber un trago de su vaso de leche tibia.

Al oír esto Erza se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando y luego levantó la vista para buscar a dos individuos que normalmente estarían en el gremio pero aun así no los encontraba.

 **-¿Y dónde están Gray y Mirajane?-** , preguntó Erza con calma y curiosidad mientras veía a Kinana. Era extraño que el pelinegro que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en el gremio no estuviera, y también que la albina que se encargaba de la barra tampoco estuviera en el gremio.

 **-A varios de ellos no los he visto por aquí recientemente, tan solo llegan en la noche muy destruidos y cansados para cenar-** , respondió Kinana de manera pensativa mientras recordaba algunas veces donde veía como Gajeel llegaba con varios moretones y heridas al gremio, u otras donde Gray llegaba con varias vendas manchadas de sangre.

Erza se extrañó al oír esto y se mantuvo en silencio pensando en que persona buscar. Desde que Natsu notificó el asunto de la plantilla de los grandes juegos mágicos no se encuentran en el gremio varios de los magos de Tenrou.

Si acaso una que otra vez podía ver a Laxus, a Mirajane y a Lucy pero el punto es que ya casi nadie se encontraba en el gremio. Erza por su parte ha estado tomando unas pocas misiones para ganar algo de dinero, después de todo durante esos 7 años los precios de las armaduras y herreros aumentaron, pero también las recompensas de las misiones.

 **-Mmm… voy a buscar a ver si me encuentro con Lucy-** , dijo Erza con tranquilidad mientras se paraba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las puertas del gremio no sin antes despedirse de las chicas.

 **-¡Adiós Erza-nee!-** , se despidió Milliana con una gran sonrisa para después volver a hablar con Kinana y Bisca.

* * *

 ** _*En magnolia más tarde*_**

Después de salir del gremio Erza se dirigió al apartamento de Lucy esperando encontrarla. Para su mala suerte la rubia no se encontraba por lo cual ahora la pelirroja se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por la ciudad con una expresión pensativa.

 **-Qué extraño, supongo que estará con Levy o de misión-** , se decía así misma Erza con una mano en la barbilla. La rubia bien podría estar de misión con Levy y su grupo, donde posiblemente también este Gajeel.

 **-Disculpe señorita-** , llamó una señora de avanzada edad desde al lado de la pelirroja. La cual al oír a alguien llamándola se voltea a mirar de quien se trata.

Cuando se fija se da cuenta de que a su lado esta una… ¿señora antigua?, pues con ropa para viejos. Lo importante es que la señora en sus manos tiene una cesta que adentro contiene una gran cantidad de flores parecidas a unas rosas, había de color rosa y morado y todas se veían hermosas a simple vista.

 **-Dígame señora-** , dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras dejaba de caminar para ver a la viejita.

 **-¿Podría hacerme un pequeño favor?, es que un grupo de vecinos y yo tenemos un paquete que darle a alguien y no podemos por estar muy ocupados-** , decía la señora con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa cálida típica de toda abuelita mientras veía hacia arriba a Erza.

 **-Por supuesto, ¿de quién se trata?-** , preguntó Erza con una sonrisa.

 **-Del maestro de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel-** , respondió la viejita con una sonrisa dejando de piedra a la pelirroja, la cual se quedó con su sonrisa congelada mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

 **-Él vive en el bosque con su esposa Kagura y su hija, nuestra comunidad en agradecimiento por varias cosas que hizo por nosotros les ayudamos a preparar su boda-** , comenzó a hablar la señora mientras que Erza se recomponía para escucharla.

 **-E-Es maravilloso-** , decía Erza con una sonrisita nerviosa.

 **-Después de eso siguieron pasando muchas cosas y él continúo salvándonos, por lo que nuestra gratitud hacia él era muy alta y de alguna manera se lo teníamos que compensar-** , siguió explicando la señora dejando en claro que le gustaba hablar mucho, de verdad que le estaba contando demasiado a una extraña a quien le pedía un favor.

 **-Al final solo nos pidió que cuidáramos de las flores que cultivó en el bosque, y que cada cierto tiempo le mandáramos algunas, por lo que si no es molestia…-** , terminaba por fin la señora mientras que le extendía la cesta a Erza.

 **-N-No se preocupe señora, yo se las llevare, yo soy buena amiga suya-** , aceptó Erza con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cesta de flores.

 **-Gracias señorita, se lo agradecemos-** , dijo la vieja para luego hacer una humilde reverencia y luego irse por donde vino.

Erza al ver que la vieja desaparecía de la vista se comenzó a encaminar en dirección a la mansión de Natsu que se encontraba en medio del bosque.

 **(Así por lo menos tengo una excusa para verlos)** , pensaba Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras se imaginaba una escena donde llega a la mansión y con la excusa de las flores comenzaba a hablar con Natsu mientras que en su regazo estaba Zoe con una feliz sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _*En el Bosque minutos más tarde*_**

Una vez Erza recibió las flores de Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión del pelirosa. A la cual se llegaba caminando por un largo sendero en medio del bosque.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba caminando con calma por el sendero y con una leve sonrisa imaginándose situaciones felices con Natsu y Zoe. Pero para su mala suerte un grito la sacaría de sus pensamientos.

 **-¡AARRRGGHH!-** , se escuchó un grito de la nada alarmando a Erza causando que esta volteara a todas partes buscando su origen.

Cuando se fija ve que a lo lejos del sendero hay una zona libre de árboles. Ella se acerca allí y puede ver como esta Gray en medio del césped notablemente cansado y herido con varias vendas cubriendo su torso.

A su alrededor hay varios pilares de hielo destruidos, varias estacas de hielo y espadas clavadas en el suelo. Los arboles de alrededor tenían también varios trozos de hielo clavados y en el ambiente caían varios copos de nieve causados seguramente por el constante rompimiento de los hechizos de Gray.

 **-¡Oye vamos!, aun ni he utilizado algún hechizo poderoso y ya estas así-** , dijo Selene a modo de reproche mientras se acercaba al pelinegro con una expresión seria y estricta evidentemente fingidas.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo?-** , se preguntaba así misma Erza algo confundida mientras se mantenía un poco lejos del pelinegro y la alumna de Natsu.

 **-Gray está entrenando con Selene-san para hacerse más fuerte-** , respondió Juvia con calma detrás de Erza llamando su atención.

Erza se sorprende ante la presencia de Juvia y al oír esto y luego vuelve la vista a Gray con algo de calma.

 **-¿Desde cuándo Juvia?-** , preguntó Erza con calma mientras observa como Selene se encontraba dando varios saltitos juguetones alrededor de Gray mientras que parecía estarle revisando sus heridas.

 **-Pues desde que Natsu-san dio la noticia de los juegos mágicos, Juvia ha estado a su lado para ayudarlo en lo posible-** , dijo Juvia con una linda sonrisa mientras tenía la mirada fija en su amado pelinegro que se encontraba muy lastimado y cansado, pero estaba así es por el brutal entrenamiento de Selene y por su propia determinación para hacerse más fuerte.

 **-Ya veo, seguramente quiera hacerse fuerte para los juegos-** , se decía Erza así misma con una leve sonrisa orgullosa de su amigo de la infancia que dejó de lado su orgullo para comenzar a hacerse más fuerte.

 **-Correcto, Gray en un acto de sabiduría le pidió a Selene que le ayudara con su entrenamiento-** , dijo Juvia con una sonrisa mientras halagaba a Gray con las manos juntas.

En realidad Selene estaba comiendo en la barra cuando Gray de la nada llegó algo apenado tratando de pedirle ayuda a Selene para que le entrenara. La pelirroja en esto vio una oportunidad para divertirse y negó en un principio.

Gray de esta manera avergonzado se comportó como todo buen Tsundere y se hizo el orgulloso. Gracias la intervención de Juvia él volvió a intentarlo y Selene jugando con Gray volvió a rechazarlo. De esta manera las peticiones siguieron llegando unas tras otra y Selene no fue hasta la última que terminó aceptando.

 **-Pues está bien, pero diles que se alejen un poco más de la ciudad, de otra manera alguien saldrá lastimado-** , le decía Erza a la peliazul mientras la veía con una leve sonrisa. A lo cual Juvia asiente y Erza se encamina para volver al sendero que llega a la mansión de Natsu.

Una vez la pelirroja volvió al sendero siguió caminando con la cesta de flores en sus manos mientras parecía estar pensado en algo.

 **(¿Gray le pidió a Selene entrenar?, es difícil imaginárselo)** , pensó Erza con calma tratando de imaginar siquiera a su amigo pidiendo ayuda a la pelirroja que le venció, definitivamente se comportó tan Tsundere como lo es siempre.

De la nada una gran cantidad de rayos a lo lejos llamó la atención de Erza. Con algo de curiosidad se encamino hacia la zona de la cual provinieron y llegó hasta un arroyo de agua donde estaba parado Laxus.

Él se encontraba notablemente herido y exhausto mientras que tan solo llevaba puesto sus prendas inferiores debido a que su camisa había sido completamente quemada. Tenía varias quemaduras en su torso junto a varios moretones, además varias de sus vendas estaban quemadas.

 **-¡AUN ESTOY EN PIE!-** , exclamaba Laxus con fuerza mientras veía con determinación a la persona que tenía enfrente suyo, la cual no era otra que Yui que estaba mirándolo con una mirada cansada.

 **-¡¿Laxus?!-** , exclamó Erza extrañada y confundida de ver a Laxus allí y al parecer con las mismas intenciones que Gray.

Yui se acercó lentamente a Laxus mientras que sus manos estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. El rubio le había pedido ayuda para entrenar el mismo día que su maestro dio la noticia de los grandes juegos mágicos. Yui con timidez y nervios no sabía si aceptar en un inicio debido a que podría lastimar mucho al rubio pero debido a la insistencia de él terminó aceptando.

 **-Por mucho que digas eso, tan solo ve el estado en el que te encuentras-** , dijo Yui con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras que le recalcaba su estado al rubio, el cual tan solo chasqueó con la lengua causando que Yui cambiara su expresión a una más seria.

 **-Si ves que un ataque muy fuerte va dirigido a ti, pues tan solo esquívalo en vez de tratar de contrarrestarlo, de otra manera tan solo recibirás daños perjudiciales para tu rendimiento-** , explicó Yui con seriedad y a modo de reproche al rubio mientras se acercaba al arroyó para verlo a él.

 **-Uhg… uff… lo sé… pero entreno principalmente es para hacerme lo suficientemente poderoso… uhg…como para no tener que esquivar ningún ataque-** , respondió Laxus con cansancio y adolorido por sus heridas mientras que levantaba la mirada a la joven peliverde alumna de Natsu que lo miraba.

 **-Ya ya, tomate un descanso y luego seguimos-** , dijo Yui con cansancio mientras le daba la espalda a Laxus para alejarse. Puede que su determinación por hacerse fuerte fuera admirable, pero era en realidad fastidioso y agobiante tratar con él cuando se ponía terco, sobre todo para alguien generalmente amable y tímida como lo es Yui.

 **-¡No hasta que no pueda ma!-** , estaba exclamando Laxus queriendo continuar con el brutal entrenamiento hasta que fue interrumpido por una gran lanza de luz calorífica cortesía de Yui, la cual lo miraba por encima del hombro con una mirada fría.

Laxus cayó de espalda sobre el arroyo quedando su rostro sobre el nivel del agua.

 **-Pues ahora no puedes más… ahora descansa-** , decía Yui con cansancio para luego continuar caminando en dirección a la sombra de un gran árbol donde estaba una cesta de dulces para ella y un kit de primeros auxilios preparados para Laxus.

 **(Eso es algo extremo)** , se dijo así misma Erza mentalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que veía esto con una gota en la sien. Aunque la peliverde pareciera tímida en verdad era ruda en ocasiones.

Luego de ver esta escena Erza volvió al sendero para seguir caminando hacia la casa de Natsu. De verdad que fue sorprendente ver que Gray se tragaba su orgullo, pero ver al mismo Laxus hacer lo mismo lo fue mucho más. Sobre todo considerando lo irreal que es que la joven y buena Yui entrene al gran terco de Laxus.

 **(No pensé que hasta Laxus podría pedir ayuda para entrenar)** , pensaba Erza de manera reflexiva pensando que ellos debido a su determinación estaban fortaleciéndose para hacerse notar mientras que ella todavía no ha empezado a entrenarse.

Si bien era fuerte, era lógico que ahora que habían pasado varios años habría magos muchísimos más fuertes que ella. Si ella quería resaltar para formar parte de la plantilla de ese año debía de demostrar lo fuerte que era, y si no aumentaba su nivel no lo lograría.

 **-¡Aún te falta!-** , exclamaba Zeth desde lejos llamando la atención de Erza, la cual al oír la voz del alumno de Natsu no pudo evitar suspirar con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Por qué todos se pusieron a entrenar cerca de la casa de Natsu?-** , se preguntó Erza con una leve gota de sudor en la sien prediciendo ya que lo siguiente que vería seria a Gajeel entrenando con ayuda de Zeth.

La pelirroja se encaminó hasta dónde provino la voz de Zeth y llegó hasta zona despejada donde estaba Gajeel igual de descuidado y herido que Gray atacando con sus manos convertidas en hierro a Zeth, el cual estaba tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa mientras que con un brazo convertido en un gran escudo de diamante carmesí se protegía sin problemas sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

 **-¡C-Cállate, tan solo estoy comenzando!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con descontrol mientras que con mucho esfuerzo atacaba con sus puños de hierro. Ha estado casi una hora atacando al alumno de Natsu y no ha logrado hacer ni un solo rasguño en el grueso y resistente escudo de diamante.

 **-Pues has estado comenzando por más de una hora Gajeel, si quieres llegar a hacerme un rasguño deberás hacer mucho más-** , dijo Zeth de manera desafiante queriendo provocar al pelinegro. El mismo día que Natsu notificó lo de la plantilla Gajeel le había pedido entrenar juntos, lo cual fue aceptado al instante por Zeth quien tan solo estaba feliz de entrenar con él.

 **-¡WOOOAAHHH!-** , gritó Gajeel con fuerza aumentando la potencia de sus golpes mientras que hacía que en sus nudillos aparecieran unas puntas filosas. Si bien no causó ni la más mínima grieta, era evidente que los golpes aumentaron su poder debido a que el entorno había comenzado a temblar con cada impacto.

 **-Así está mejor-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa de lado mientras que se acomodaba con facilidad en su mismo lugar, puesto que el aumento de fuerza de Gajeel le había movido un centímetro hacia atrás.

 **(¿Es que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo con pedir ayuda?)** , pensó Erza algo exasperada con la situación de que los tres más orgullosos estuvieran entrenando menos ella. Luego dejo que ambos Dragon Slayers siguieran entrenando para seguir su camino hacia la casa de Natsu.

Ahora era Gajeel quien se había tragado su orgullo y le había pedido ayuda al alumno del pelirosa que lo derrotó. De verdad que era absurdo el hecho de que se encontró con todos ellos justamente entrenando y por pura coincidencia el mismo día y todos cerca de la mansión del pelirosa.

 **-Ahora solo falta que Mirajane aparezca-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados mientras levantaba sus hombros a modo de broma debido a que era impensable que ahora apareciera la albina, no es como si por un milagro del destino fuera a caer de la nada.

 **-¡AARGH!-** , se escuchó el quejido de dolor de alguien desde el cielo llamando la atención de Erza, la cual antes de poder levantar la vista observa que delante de ella se forma un fuerte golpe levantando el polvo.

Erza espera hasta que el polvo se despeje y cuando lo hace puede observar como en medio de un pequeño cráter estaba Mirajane con su Satan Soul activada con muchas heridas en su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente.

 **-¡¿M-Mira?!-** , preguntó Erza muy exaltada y con mucha confusión debido a que era demasiada coincidencia el hecho de que literalmente la peliblanca allá caído del cielo.

Erza levantó la vista un poco y pudo apreciar como Thria con sus alas hechas de agua negra de Demon Slayer estaba descendiendo con lentitud y una leve sonrisa.

 **-¿Oh?, hola Erza, ¿Cómo estás?-** , preguntaba Thria a Erza con una leve sonrisa amable mientras aterrizaba justamente al lado del cráter donde estaba Mirajane.

 **-B-Bien, ¿y ustedes?-** , decía Erza con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras veía a Thria, no hacía falta preguntar para darse cuenta del estado de cada una.

 **-Yo bien, Mira no tanto, estábamos entrenando pero terminamos llegando aquí-** , contestó Thria con serenidad recordando el ataque que le dio a Mirajane para mandarla contra el suelo.

 **-¿Acaso Mirajane te pidió ayuda?-** , preguntaba Erza con una sonrisa sabiendo ya la respuesta.

 **-Pues sí, al parecer los otros también pidieron ayuda para fortalecerse para los juegos mágicos-** , respondió Thria con calma recordando cómo mientras estaban en el aire pudo ver a Laxus junto a Yui, a Gajeel junto a Zeth, y por ultimo a Selene contra Gray.

Ella por su parte aceptó ayudar a Mirajane con gusto una vez que esta se lo pidió mientras le ofrecía uno de los legendarios pasteles de fresa de los cuales su maestro siempre halagaba y declaraba extrañar.

 **-Me di cuenta, vi a Gray, Gajeel y Laxus de camino para acá-** , comentó Erza con una sonrisa mientras recordaba como hace tan solo unos minutos los vio a ellos, y ahora por cosa divina se encontró a Mirajane, o sería más correcto decir que ella se topó con el cuerpo inconsciente de la albina.

 **-¿Acaso usted va a casa de Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó Thria con una leve sonrisa fijándose en el hecho de que Erza estaba caminando en dirección a la casa de su maestro.

 **-P-Pues sí, una señora me pidió que le llevara estas-** , respondía Erza con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras enseñaba la cesta de flores que hasta el momento tenía detrás de su espalda.

 **-¡Wow, son las Igneus de Natsu-Sensei!, que bien!-** , decía Thria con emoción y una linda sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Erza y desactivaba sus alas de agua.

 **-¿Son especiales o algo?-** , preguntó Erza curiosa por el valor de las flores que le había dado la anciana… quiero decir, abuelita.

Thria se agachó un poco para tomar una flor de color morado para después levantarse para olerla dejando que su espléndida fragancia la sorprendiera como siempre.

 **-Pues son flores muy raras que no se consiguen en este continente y son inmunes al fuego, pero por suerte Natsu-Sensei las cultiva y recibe apoyo de los ciudadanos de Magnolia-** , respondió la pelinegra con calma y una sonrisa mientras que miraba la hermosa Igneus morada que sembraba su maestro.

 **-No sabía que Natsu sembraba flores-** , dijo Erza con un rostro algo afligido y pensativo mientras observaba la cesta de Igneus que llevaba en sus manos. Pensar que había otra cosa que no sabía de su amigo de la infancia le dolía e inquietaba

 **-Pues según él, lo comenzó a hacer 3 años antes de proponerle matrimonio a Kagura-Sensei, entonces como hace 10 años las cultiva-** , comentó Thria con una leve sonrisa mientras se fijaba en la cesta pensando en un plan. Erza por su parte se reprendía a si misma mentalmente por no haber sabido que Natsu sembraba las Igneus aun antes de que ellos desaparecieran.

 **-De cualquier modo, voy a tomar unas cuatro para Selene, Yui y para mí, a Natsu-Sensei no le molesta-** , dijo Thria con una amable sonrisa mientras tomaba otras tres Igneus siendo cuatro contando la que ya tenía, resultando ahora con dos Igneus rosas y dos moradas.

 **-¿Por qué cuatro?-** , preguntó Erza intrigada.

 **-Pues la cuarta es para Mira, seguro le gustaría tener una flor de Natsu-Sensei-** , respondió Thria con una leve sonrisa mientras agachaba la vista para ver a la albina que seguía inconsciente en el cráter.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , preguntaba Erza confundida debido a que no escuchó bien a la pelinegra.

 **-Nada, nos vemos Erza-** , se despedía Thria mientras se alejaba de Erza con calma para luego tomar de un pie a Mirajane y después comenzar a volar teniendo colgada a la albina.

Una vez que ambas chicas desaparecieran de su vista, Erza tomó una Igneus de color rosa con pequeños pétalos morados siendo la única de su tipo en la cesta. La pelirroja la acercó a su rostro para olerla.

 **(Huele exquisito, me pregunto por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes de que sembrabas flores)** , pensaba Erza dejándose llevar por el increíble e hipnótico olor de la Igneus bicolor, ella veía a la flor con una mirada vulnerable mientras la imagen de Natsu se le venía a la mente.

 **(¿Acaso no fui buena amiga?, si fuera una buena amiga sabría de esto y te hubiera ayudado)** , pensó ella castigándose así misma con esos pensamientos negativos mientras apretaba los dientes frustrada.

Luego suspiró para calmarse y con una mirada gentil desapareció la Igneus que tenía transportándola al lugar donde guarda sus armaduras y armas, más tarde la pondría en un florero en su cuarto.

 **-También Mira pidió ayuda, ahora tan solo falta que Nid!...-** , se decía así misma Erza con una leve sonrisa hasta que fue de la nada interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo.

En la cima de una montaña detrás de la mansión de Natsu fue visible como un gran pilar de color blanco salió disparado hacia las nubes perdiéndose en el cielo mientras que a su alrededor las nubes comenzaban a rodearlo guiadas por las fuertes corrientes de aire que este emitía.

Aun a pesar de la distancia fue visible que varios árboles de la cima fueron completamente destruidos y posiblemente en aquella zona el suelo se haya alisado o posiblemente ahora era un gran cráter ahora.

Para Erza fue obvio de que se trataba de Nidus, el cual posiblemente este entrenando a Gildarts en aquella montaña. Erza tan solo se limitó a tragar algo nerviosa ante el increíble poder de Nidus, a pesar de la gran distancia pudo sentir su poder mágico.

 **-Ya no importa, tan solo espero que Gildarts siga vivo-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la frente esperando que el ex mago más fuerte del gremio continuara con vida después de su entrenamiento con el monstruoso albino alumno de Natsu.

* * *

 _ ***Frente a la casa de Natsu***_

Después de caminar un poco más, la pelirroja por fin había llegado frente a la mansión de Natsu. No importa cuántas veces la viera, de verdad que era muy impactante que su amigo de la infancia que siempre vivía en una pequeña y humilde casa completamente desastrosa ahora viviera en semejante mansión.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Erza tocó el timbre con calma para luego esperar con una leve sonrisa amable y linda a que Natsu le abriera la puerta. Se quedó en esa posición por dos minutos y aun nadie atendía la puerta.

 **(Que extraño)** , pensó Erza intrigada por la razón por la cual nadie atendiera.

Antes de que pensara otra cosa un sonido llamó su atención, posiblemente era la voz de Natsu que provenía desde atrás de la gran mansión. Con esto en mente Erza con cautela comenzó a rodear la mansión en dirección al patio esperando ver al pelirosa.

Al ya casi llegar al patio se ocultó en la esquina asomando su cabeza para ver de manera silenciosa lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el patio estaban Natsu, Kagura y Zoe. Los dos padres de cabello bicolor estaban juntos viendo como a unos metros estaba su pequeña hija con las manos extendidas en dirección a una gran roca que estaba flotando sobre el suelo.

La pequeña Zoe estaba sudando y parecía estar esforzándose mucho para mantener esa gran roca con su magia de gravedad. Kagura la veía con una leve sonrisa orgullosa de su hija mientras que Natsu estaba a su lado viendo a Zoe con una gran sonrisa animada y alegre.

 **-¡Vamos Zoe, tu puedes!-** , alentaba Natsu a su hija con mucho entusiasmo. La pequeña al escuchar las palabras de su papa solo pudo sonreír para dar un último esfuerzo para mantener la roca.

 **-Y… ¡Listo!-** , exclamaba Kagura declarando que el tiempo que Zoe debía mantener la roca había terminado.

 **-¡Fuah!-** , suspiró Zoe de una manera linda y adorable mientras dejaba caer la roca al suelo y también se dejaba caer al suelo sosteniéndose con las manos en el césped.

 **-Lo hiciste muy bien Zoe, lograste hacer una mejora de 15 segundos cargando 35 kilos-** , comentó Kagura con una alegre sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su pequeña hijita que estaba recuperando el aire por tanto desgaste de energía.

 **-¡De verdad que te luciste, tu determinación de verdad que marca una diferencia!-** , exclamó Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que al igual que Kagura se paraban al lado de Zoe, la cual ya parecía estar más recuperada.

 **-G-Gracias, pero aun así me gustaría mantenerlo por más tiempo-** , dijo Zoe con una expresión algo triste mientras que agachaba la cabeza frustrada de no haber logrado mantener la roca por más tiempo para sorprender a sus padres.

 **-No seas tan dura contigo, de verdad que estuviste increíble para ser tan joven-** , opinó Kagura con un tono maternal mientras que se agachaba para abrazar a Zoe de manera cálida y reconfortante, pero aun así la pequeña seguía decaída.

 **-Es cierto, aun así no está mal que seas ambiciosa, tan solo inténtalo de nuevo-** , apoyó Natsu con una cariñosa sonrisa alentando a su hija para que lo intente nuevamente mientras se agachaba para revolverle el cabello a Zoe que seguía siendo abrazada por Kagura.

 **-No creo que lo vaya a hacer mejor, estoy cansada-** , decía Zoe aun decaída mientras que inflaba un poco sus cachetes sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo mejor que antes. Le era de verdad difícil levantar aquella roca y le desanimaba pensar que no lo lograría de nuevo.

 **-No digas eso Zoe, el único límite que tienes es el que te autoimpones-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa y una mirada inspiradoras mientras que tomaba de los pequeños hombros a su hija para verla directamente causando que la pequeña Zoe se asombrara por lo increíble que se oía su mama.

 **-Vamos a hacer algo, si logras cargar esa roca de 40 kilos por 30 segundos te llevare a donde quieras-** , propuso Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras apuntaba a una gran roca a lo lejos y observaba a su hija causando que esta volteara a verlo con los ojos iluminados.

 **-¡¿En serio?!-** , peguntaba Zoe esperanzada y con los ojos iluminados mientras que se imaginaba el lugar al que más quiere ir. Su padre al verla así de contenta le asintió causando que su felicidad aumentara, pero…

 **-Pero… si fallas tendrás que dejar de entrenar hasta que tengas 7 años-** , agregó Natsu con una mirada más seria viendo a su hija causando que la pequeña ángel bajara de las nubes para quedarse impactada por las palabras de su papa.

 **-¡P-Pero yo!...-** , estaba por replicar Zoe pero no tenía nada que decir, sus padres en un principio no tenían intenciones de entrenarla hasta que cumpliera los 7 años y fue solo a causa de su insistencia y optimismo que comenzaron a enseñarle lo básico.

 **-Esa es la apuesta, pero tranquila, solo confía en ti misma así como tu madre y yo creemos en ti y veras como lo harás sin problemas-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y completamente confiada en Zoe mientras se paraba junto con Kagura para ver a su hija de cabello bicolor.

La pequeña se quedó viéndolos con asombro por la confianza que tenían en ella, y así como su padre les había dicho a Nidus y los demás: _"Cuando varias personas tienen sus esperanzas en ti, debes de corresponderles dándolo todo",_ por lo que Zoe les sonrió con determinación.

 **-¡Está bien, los voy a sorprender!-** , declaró Zoe con una mirada desafiante y con una sonrisa alegre mientras se paraba del suelo con energías renovadas.

Natsu y Kagura al verla así de animada sonrieron felices para después darle su espacio a Zoe para que ella se preparara.

Zoe se fijó en la gran roca que casi duplicaba en tamaño en la anterior. Se concentró y luego extendió ambas manitos en dirección a la roca.

 **-¡Magia de gravedad: Levitación!-** , conjuraba Zoe con fuerza mientras señalaba la roca. Luego debajo de esta se formó un estigma mágico rosa y la roca comenzó a flotar sobre el aire dando señal a Kagura para empezar a tomar la cuenta del tiempo.

La pequeña Zoe cerró los ojos mientras que con esfuerzo mantenía a la roca flotando sobre el aire. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes del lugar a donde quería ir: era el festival de las hadas y las sirenas que se realizaba cada año en Magnolia después de los grandes juegos mágicos, en su mente llegaban recuerdos de ella con sus padres disfrutando del festival con grandes sonrisas.

Así pasó el tiempo y la pequeña Zoe seguía perdida en aquellas memorias felices mientras lo daba todo en su hechizo de gravedad. Luego cuando ya no podía más en un último esfuerzo lanzó la gran roca al aire causando que esta se eleve dos metros para luego caer.

 **-¡Listo!-** , exclamó Kagura con felicidad mientras le aplaudía a su hija. La pequeña por su parte cayó al suelo cansada mientras observaba como sus padres se acercaban a ella felices.

 **-¡Aye, lo hiciste Zoe, sabía que lo harías!-** , exclamaba Natsu muy emocionado mientras se agachaba al estar cerca de Zoe. A juzgar por la emoción de su padre la pequeña pelirosa dedujo que el resultado fue bueno.

 **-¿Cómo lo hice mama?-** , preguntaba Zoe con mucha intriga esperando oír que logró su objetivo de 40 segundos.

 **-Lograste un tiempo de un minuto Zoe, eres increíble-** , respondió Kagura con una linda y maternal sonrisa viendo a su hija de la cual estaba muy orgullosa, verla a ella era como ver una versión mejorada de sí misma cuando tenía su edad.

 **-¡YEIH!, ¡Lo hice lo logré, lo hice papa!-** , exclamaba Zoe con mucha alegría y con una deslumbrante y linda sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su padre, el cual la recibió para después levantarla por el aire con una sonrisa igual de feliz.

Erza que veía esto a lo lejos sonrió conmovida por lo bien que se veía Natsu cargando en el aire a su hija pelirosa. Definitivamente era una imagen muy bonita, mereciendo ser plasmada en una pintura que representaría muy bien un momento padre e hija.

Al bajar a Zoe Natsu pudo ver como esta ya estaba dormida debido a cansancio, por lo que solo le sonrió de manera paterna para luego acobijarla contra su pecho.

 **-Ahora será mejor que descansemos, por favor ve a hablar con Erza-** , dijo Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su esposa Kagura, la cual busca con la mirada a la pelirroja para luego verla en una esquina de la mansión.

 **(¡Mierda, me vieron!)** , pensó Erza alarmada mientras que al momento de ser descubierta se ponía a cubierto pensando apresuradamente como actuar.

Kagura con serenidad se encaminó hasta Erza mientras que Natsu con Zoe dormida en sus brazos se acomodaban en la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio.

Kagura al ya estar cerca de donde se ocultaba la pelirroja, pudo ver como Erza salía de su escondite con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con las manos detrás de ella sosteniendo una cesta.

 **-H-Hola Kagura, ¿Cómo estás?-** , saludaba Erza con nervios tratando de hacer como que acababa de llegar, no podía explicar que estuvo todo el tiempo viéndolos en silencio.

 **-Muy bien Erza, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-** , preguntaba Kagura con una calmada sonrisa preguntándose la razón por la cual la pelirroja estuviera allí.

 **-Nada, es solo que una señora me pidió traerle estas flores Igneus a Natsu-** , respondió Erza con una amable sonrisa mientras que enseñaba bien la cesta de Igneus que tenía. Menos mal que tenía esas flores porque si no de verdad que estaría perdida con respecto a que responder.

 **-Ya veo, muchas gracias, por favor sígueme-** , dijo la pelimorada con una leve sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde Natsu y Zoe estaban descansando. Erza simplemente obedeció mientras observaba una escena muy tierna.

Natsu estaba acostado contra el árbol mientras tenía a Zoe dormida y acobijada en sus brazos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y la luz del sol que pasaba por las hojas del árbol adornaban muy bien la escena.

Erza y Kagura se rieron un poco al verlos así, dado que desde pequeño Natsu siempre había tenido facilidad para dormirse. El ver a Zoe también dormida al igual que su padre hacia parecer que fuera la viva imagen de Natsu de pequeño.

 **-Déjalos descansar un rato, Natsu debería despertar en unos minutos-** , pidió Kagura con tranquilidad mientras que se sentaba en el césped esperando que Erza hiciera lo mismo, dado que Kagura pensaba que Erza además de traer las flores quería hablar con Natsu.

 **-Oye Kagura, ¿Tú ya sabias que todos pidieron ayuda para sus entrenamientos?-** , preguntó Erza con curiosidad mientras que se sentaba frente a Kagura.

 **-Claro, Selene y Thria ya me contaron que ahora todos estaban ocupados entrenando a los chicos-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa refiriéndose a que los alumnos de Natsu ya estaban ocupados entrenando a los clase S de Tenrou.

Erza ante esto se encogió de hombros mientras que parecía algo nerviosa por decir algo.

 **-¿T-Tú crees que Natsu pueda entrenarme?-** , preguntó Erza con algo de nervios no muy obvios a la vista haciéndole parecer que titubeo simplemente.

Kagura al oírla sintió un escalofrió en la nuca que no fue evidente para la pelirroja. La esposa del pelirosa sonrió con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras que recordaba el entrenamiento de su esposo.

 **-Te aconsejo que no, créeme de verdad que será mucho mejor que te entrene alguien más-** , dijo la Dragon Slayer pensando en el bienestar de la pelirroja. Si los juegos fueran dentro de 8 meses puede que si fuera buena idea que fuera entrenada por Natsu, pero en solo 3 meses Erza no podría siquiera mover sus piernas para correr.

 **-¿Por qué?, no creo que sea malo entrenando, solo hay que ver a sus alumnos-** , comentaba Erza algo extrañada por la respuesta de Kagura. El potencial del pelirosa como maestro era evidente con solo ver el monstruoso poder que tiene Nidus y el resto.

 **-Veras, él en mi opinión es el mejor maestro que puede haber, pero sucede que es muy duro y estricto llegando a hacer del entrenamiento un infierno-** , contestaba la pelimorado con calma y con los ojos cerrados recordando no solo su entrenamiento de la magia Dragon Slayer, sino también el entrenamiento que le dio Natsu a sus alumnos.

 **-Aunque es cierto que tiene sus momentos inspiradores y amables, aun así es un riesgo muy alto que te aconsejo no correr-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad mientras abría los ojos para ver a Erza. La cual entendía las cosas dichas y ahora recurriría al plan B.

 **-¿E-En ese caso me podrías entrenar tú?-** , preguntó Erza con algo de vergüenza debido a que le apenaba un poco pedirle ayuda a la hermana pequeña de su amigo Simón.

No es que ella fuera débil ni nada, solo hacía falta recordar la pelea que tuvieron y el aplastante resultado, la cosa radicaba en que le pedía ayuda a Kagura para que se hiciera más fuerte, y con esa fuerza atraer a Natsu en los grandes juegos mágicos, de cierta forma era algo rastrero.

 **-Pues me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que admitir que por ser entrenada por Natsu herede un poco de su actitud-** , admitió Kagura con un poco de pena en su sonrisa debido a que no estaba precisamente orgullosa de ser muy estricta y dura en los pocos entrenamientos que le dio a los pequeños alumnos de su esposo.

 **-Por lo que si quieres que te enseñe primero deberás subir un poco tu nivel-** , declaró Kagura con calma mientras se fijaba en Erza.

 **-¿Entonces a quien le preguntó para aumentar mi poder?-** , preguntó la pelirroja ya sin saber a quién pedirle ayuda. Tenía que ser alguien fuerte para aumentar su poder lo suficiente y ser apta para ser entrenada por Kagura.

 **-Pídele a la maestra Diana que te entrene, estoy segura de que podría ayudarte, ella la mayoría del tiempo está en el gremio o se habrá ido a Mermaid Heels-** , contestó la chica de cabello bicolor con una leve sonrisa.

Su maestra era verdaderamente fuerte si era considerada un mago santo, por lo cual le vendría muy bien a la pelirroja entrenar con ella, después de todo Diana no hacía casi nada la mayoría del tiempo, solo firmar algunos papeles y coquetear con Natsu.

 **-Gracias Kagura, ya me voy-** , agradeció Erza con una amable sonrisa mientras se paraba con calma del césped dejando la cesta de Igneus al lado de Kagura.

 **-¿No ibas a hablar con Natsu?-** , preguntó Kagura extrañada de que Erza ya se estuviera yendo sin hablar con el pelirosa.

 **-Solo vine a traer las flores, además tengo que comenzar a entrenar si no me quiero quedar atrás, adiós-** , se despidió Erza con una leve sonrisa calmada para luego irse por donde vino con mucha velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de Kagura.

 **-De verdad eres tal cual como Natsu dijo-** , se dijo Kagura con una tenue sonrisa algo afligida mientras observaba el lugar por donde se fue Erza. Luego la pelimorada volteó a ver su esposo específicamente recordando una frase de él.

" _Erza definitivamente era la chica más fuerte de espíritu y fuerza en el gremio, de verdad que ella es impresionante cuando ante el mayor reto ella se mantiene determinada a protegernos a todos"_ , eran unas de los muchos halagos que Natsu le había dicho con respecto a la pelirroja, y no solo de ella, sino de cada integrante de los magos que desaparecieron hace 7 años.

 **-Debes estar feliz ahora que tus amigos volvieron, seguro quieres estar con ellos como antes-** , susurró Kagura con una leve sonrisa triste mientras que se acercaba al rostro de su esposo para acariciarle una mejilla.

Ante esto Natsu lentamente abrió los ojos debido a que algo le molestaba, o para decirlo de una mejor manera: un sentimiento de incomodidad y tristeza a través de la marca lo había despertado.

 **-Te sientes afligida Kagura-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada preocupada en su esposa pelimorada, la cual solo agachó la mirada sin saber que decir.

De alguna manera tenía miedo de ser olvidada por el hecho de que los queridos amigos de su esposo hayan vuelto. De verdad que eran buenas personas y le caían bien, por eso mismo se sentía fatal de siquiera pensar que hubiera sido mejor que ellos no hubieran vuelto.

Natsu como si supiera perfectamente lo que pensaba Kagura la jaló hacia sí mismo causando que esta cayera contra el brazo izquierdo de Natsu uniéndola al abrazo que tenía con su hija Zoe.

Ahora estaba Zoe dormida contra el torso de su padre siendo arropada por el brazo derecho mientras que Kagura estaba recostada del hombro de Natsu siendo rodeada por el brazo izquierdo.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, en estos momentos están entrenando y no puedo distraerlos, cuando tenga tiempo ya podremos divertirnos como antes-** , dijo Natsu con una amable sonrisa viendo a su esposa que lo estaba viendo embelesada por la actitud de su esposo.

Puede que la llegada de los magos de Tenrou atrajera más la atención de Natsu, pero con tal de que él sea feliz con sus amigos era suficiente para ella.

 **-No… será mucho mejor ahora, porque ahora las tengo a ustedes a mi lado-** , agregó el pelirosa con un tono cálido y feliz causando que Kagura ensanche los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de SU Natsu.

Ahora solo se sentía como una estúpida si creía que Natsu las iba a olvidar a ellas dos, podía sentirlo a través de la marca: para Natsu ambas eran el centro de su universo y no había nada que cambiara eso. Era reconfortante ese calor del pelirosa y Kagura solo sonrió muy enternecida mientras que tenía su mirada fija en los ojos verdes de su esposo.

 **-Eres un tonto Natsu, de verdad que siempre consigues decir lo adecuado siempre-** , dijo Kagura con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. De verdad que cada vez que pensaba que no podía amar más a Natsu, siempre este inconscientemente con su forma de ser encontraba una forma de enamorarla aún más.

 **-Qué te puedo decir, supongo que es una de mis habilidades de Shinigami o Dragon Slayer-** , dijo Natsu en broma mientras que levantaba un poco los hombros.

 **-Si claro, ¿así como la habilidad de cocinar mejor que yo?-** , preguntaba la pelimorada con una sonrisa. Desde siempre el pelirosa había sido mejor cocinando que ella, lo cual Kagura tomó como un reto para sorprender a su esposo con su deliciosa comida que algún día le superaría.

 **-Pero aprendes muy rápido Kagura, es cuestión de tiempo para que me alcances, pero no creas que perderé contra tu comida-** , declaró Natsu con una leve sonrisa de lado viendo a Kagura como si estuvieran en medio de una conversación de rivales culinarios.

 **-¿Alguien dijo comida?-** , preguntó Zoe con lindura mientras levantaba la vista hacia sus padres.

 **-Ya despertaste enana, ¿tienes hambre?-** , preguntó Natsu con una alegre sonrisa viendo a su niña. De la nada un pequeño y adorable gruñido se escuchó del estómago de la pequeña pelirosa causando que esta se avergüence un poco.

 **-L-La verdad es que sí, pero todavía queda entrenar un poco más-** , dijo Zoe con las mejillas infladas y con un pequeño sonrojo tratando en lo posible de disimular su vergüenza. Natsu y Kagura rieron un poquito ante lo tierna que era su pequeño milagro.

 **-No te sobre esfuerces cariño, lo mejor será que repongas energías y después vuelvas a entrenar, ¿te parece?-** , dijo Kagura con un tono maternal y cariñoso mientras le sobaba el cabello bicolor a Zoe, la cual sonrió muy feliz.

 **-¡Claro mama!-** , exclamó Zoe con su radiante y feliz sonrisa. Luego todos se separaron para quedar de pie al lado del gran árbol que les dio sombra.

 **-¡Entonces vamos yendo, el que llegue de último tendrá que limpiar los platos!-** , exclamó Natsu rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr de manera moderada en dirección a la puerta trasera de la mansión. Kagura no se quedó atrás y le siguió dejando allí a la pequeña Zoe que no se había enterado de nada.

 **-¡Ey espérenme, no es justo!-** , reclamó la pequeña y linda Zoe con un ligero puchero para después correr en dirección a su casa mientras se arreglaba la bufanda de su padre.

Oculta entre algunos árboles estaba Erza viendo la escena como si fuera un ninja. Desde que fingió irse se camufló como pudo para ver por un rato más a la familia de Natsu y sinceramente ya no sabía si fue una buena decisión.

 **(Con que así es una familia… la familia de Natsu)** , pensaba Erza algo decaída sintiendo fatal por siquiera tener la idea de separar a esa feliz familia solo por su egoísta felicidad con Natsu. También estaba el hecho de que el pelirosa era evidentemente feliz y pareciera como que no hay nada que podría sepárarlo de sus dos chicas.

 **(No pienses en eso, ya lo sorprenderás en los juegos mágicos)** , se decía mentalmente la pelirroja quitándose esos pensamientos negativos. Ella ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ya aceptó el desafió de enamorar a Natsu y nada se lo impediría. Si seguía pesando detenidamente al final se detendría por lo cual lo mejor era ignorar a su cerebro y seguir a su corazón.

 **(Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué Natsu dijo** _ **"Shinigami"**_ **?)-** , se preguntó Erza intrigada por la palabra del pelirosa que le resultaba algo familiar. No sabía si lo dijo en broma o no, por lo cual no sabía si darle mucha importancia, así que se fue de allí para buscar a Diana y pedirle que le entrene.

* * *

 _ ***Con Gildarts en su entrenamiento***_

Mientras tanto en la montaña de la cual procedió el poder de Nidus nos encontramos con un cráter inmenso que cubre completamente la cima de esta. No hay rastros de vegetación y tan solo se puede ver como esta Nidus cerca del centro del cráter donde esta Gildarts en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Gildarts estaba muy lastimado y con las prendas muy deterioradas mientras estaba mirando al cielo sin la posibilidad de mover alguna parte de su cuerpo salvo su cara. Había recibido una ataque muy brutal del peliblanco y de milagro no había caído inconsciente.

 **-Tiene que utilizar su poder al máximo para así expandir su contenedor mágico, de otra forma estará atascado en su estado actual-** , decía Nidus con calma y serenidad mientras veía al pelinaranja tirado en el suelo. El hombre le había pedido ayuda para entrenar a lo cual él acepto sin problemas debido a que tendría mucho tiempo libre ya que Selene estaría entrenando a Gray.

 **-Ya lo sé, pero sin casi magia es imposible llevar al límite mi contenedor mágico-** , replicaba Gildarts con calma en el suelo pensando en que no podía darlo todo si no tenía esa cantidad de magia necesaria.

 **-Eso no es cierto, yo mismo aunque no tenía mi magia al máximo me esforcé al límite y así eventualmente mi contenedor fue aumentando-** , dijo el peliblanco con serenidad recordando varias veces donde se vio contra las cuerdas y se vio obligado a sobre pasar sus límites.

 **-Pues supongo que no he tenido esa experiencia tantas veces, aunque recuerdo que cuando era joven y estaba entrenando una que otra vez pude llevarme a más allá del límite-** , comentaba Gildarts mientras recordaba las pocas ocasiones en donde se sobre esforzó hasta más allá de su límite, un buen ejemplo fue en su pelea contra el albino.

 **-Pues supongo que nos detendremos por ahora, de otra manera va a terminar en coma por tanto agotamiento-** , declaró Nidus con serenidad mientras se sentaba en suelo con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa-** , bromeó Gildarts refiriéndose al deteriorado estado de su cuerpo.

Así se formó un silencio tranquilo acompañado del sonido del aire mientras que Nidus y Gildarts se mantenían viendo el despejado e iluminado cielo.

 **-Usted la verdad es que es muy fuerte Gildarts, la verdad es que se nota que usted es superior a todos los demás clase S de Tenrou-** , opinaba el albino con sinceridad mientras bajaba la vista hacia el pelinaranja. Normalmente magos muy poderosos ya estarían con serias lesiones e incapacitados después de recibir sus ataques, era evidente que Gildarts no era igual que el resto.

 **-Pues aunque me enorgulleciera de eso antes, ahora tan solo pienso que soy muy débil como para proteger a mi gremio-** , contestó Gildarts algo decaído.

 **-¿Es por lo que sucedió con Acnologia?-** , preguntó Nidus con calma al pelinaranja recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

 **-Ya lo había visto una vez antes y él me dejo como ya ves-** , dijo Gildarts recordando la primera vez que vio al maldito dragón que le arrebato su brazo en cuestión de segundos.

 **-El verlo en la isla tan solo causó que temiera por mis amigos y por Kana, no teníamos oportunidad alguna contra ese monstruo-** , siguió hablando el hombre mientras recordaba lo inútil e inservible que fue para hacerle frente a Acnologia. Su mera presencia significaba desesperación y causaba que todos eventualmente perdieran la esperanza de ganar o siquiera huir.

 **-Dimos absolutamente todo y aun así ni un solo rasguño le hicimos-** , dijo Gildarts con notable frustración mientras apretaba los dientes sintiendo rabia ante el vano esfuerzo que hicieron todos para no hacerle ningún daño.

Todos con todas sus fuerzas atacaron al dragón demostrando que sus vidas dependían de eso, y aun así al final se vieron acorralados a tan solo aceptar su muerte tomados de las manos.

Se formó nuevamente un silenció y Nidus levanto su mirada al cielo con su usual mirada inexpresiva y serena.

 **-No puedo opinar mucho debido a que no estuve allí, solo puedo decir que son admirables por el solo hecho de armarse de valor para atacar a un dragón, la mayoría de seres inteligentes hubieran huido-** , opinó el peliblanco con completa honestidad halagando la gran valentía y el coraje del grupo de Tenrou para si quiera pensar en enfrentar al gran Acnologia.

Gildarts ante estas palabras no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Si bien no habían logrado ganar, estaban vivos y según la primera maestra Mavis fue así gracias a los vínculos de la amistad que todos ellos tenían. Quizás si hubieran huido como perros hubieran muerto sin pena ni gloria.

 **-¡JAJAJA, Pues así somos Fairy Tail!-** , exclamó Gildarts con euforia y alegría mientras sonreía mirando al cielo. Nidus por su parte sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

 **-Correcto, así somos-** , apoyó el peliblanco para después cerrar los ojos pensando en la curiosa forma de ser de Fairy Tail gracias a su maestro pelirosa.

Fairy Tail siempre animado, alegre, amistoso, llamativo y descontrolado, pero ese era su gremio, el lugar donde él junto con sus amigos habían pasado los mejores momentos de sus vidas, sin duda un gremio que representa la palabra familia.

 **-Ey Nidus, ¿Cómo fue que Natsu te conoció?-** , preguntó Gildarts con curiosidad buscando un nuevo tema de conversación.

 **-Pues es una larga historia, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo-** , decía Nidus con calma para comenzar a buscar el momento exacto para comenzar su narración.

 **-Todo comenzó hace 7 años…-** , comenzó a contar el peliblanco.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Hace más o menos 7 años un pequeño Nidus vestido nada más con una camisa blanca sucia y un short negro estaba caminando en medio de un temible y peligroso bosque mientras estaba cargando una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

El pequeño no tenía la cicatriz en el rostro pero mantenía esa característica expresión fría e inexpresiva del Nidus del presente. Este pequeño de tan solo 11 años había sido abandonado 3 años atrás por su madre: Luminaris, diosa de la luz.

Un día de la nada ella desapareció sin dejar nada más que un libro grueso que ahora es el que lleva en su mochila. Desde entonces el pequeño Nidus desde sus 8 años ha estado en la búsqueda de su madre sin resultado alguno. Durante su trayecto ha sido testigo de cosas horripilantes, asesinatos, ciudades incendiadas, injusticias contra personas inocentes.

Por esa razón es que su mirada se volvió fría e inexpresiva, debía mantenerse recluido y alerta para no ser víctima de las personas con malas intenciones. Había vivido solo todo el tiempo y su objetivo principal era sobrevivir para continuar con la búsqueda de su madre.

Ahora se encontraba en un bosque de algún reino vecino de Fiore buscando un lugar en el cual dormir. Para su "suerte" logró ver una gran cueva con forma de cráneo de serpiente en la cual poder resguardarse de la salvaje naturaleza del bosque.

El pequeño Nidus entró con calma a la cueva adentrándose lentamente hasta que un nauseabundo olor llegó a su nariz. Olía a sangre, o más precisamente a un cuerpo en descomposición. Delante de él pudo ver vagamente el cadáver de unas dos niñas con una mujer mayor que podría haber sido su madre.

Nidus con su rostro sereno lamentaba las muertes de las niñas y la mujer, pero lo principal era su supervivencia por lo cual tenía que salir de aquella cueva que posiblemente aun albergue a la bestia que les hizo eso.

Cuando Nidus estaba dando unos pasos para atrás chocó contra alguien detrás de él, lo cual causó que se pusiera alerta y se alejara observando a quien tenía detrás.

 **-Ey mocoso, entraste a la cueva equivocada-** , dijo una voz distorsionada y gruesa parecida a la de un demonio. Nidus chasquea los dedos produciendo un pequeño destello de luz que lo dejo ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Eran dos hombres adultos con apariencias comunes y corrientes exceptuando varias manchas de sangre en sus prendas, ellos miraban al peliblanco expectantes con miradas frías y maliciosas.

 **-D-Discúlpenme, pero esta cueva no les pertenece y además no tengo algún lugar a donde ir-** , decía Nidus tratando de dialogar con los dos hombres tratando de evitar pelear con ellos. Era evidente que ellos mataron a las chicas pero Nidus optaba por su supervivencia, y cualquier amenaza era mejor evitarla.

 **-¿Y que nos importa a nosotros?, vamos a destruirte pequeño idiota-** , dijo uno de los hombres mostrándose hostil con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

 **-Les pido por favor que no hagan nada, no quiero hacerles daño a unos humanos-** , pidió Nidus con un tono frió y calmado queriendo evitar utilizar lo poco que sabía de su magia God Slayer aprendida de su madre adoptiva.

 **-¿Humanos?, ¿Quién dijo que fuéramos esa plaga?-** , dijo el otro hombre sonando como la voz de hace unos momentos atrás: la voz de un demonio. Luego de eso los cuerpos de ambos hombres fueron cambiando de una manera repugnante a la vista.

Luego de unos segundos ambos eran de 2 metros de alto, con un pelaje negro azabache con manchas de sangre por todo su pelaje (de sangre que no eran de ellos), largas garras amenazantes, dientes filosos, apariencia semejante a un hombre lobo y solo llevaban unos pantalones rasgados de colores oscuros.

Ambos se veían realmente amenazantes y peligrosos, sus miradas eran salvajes y miraban al pequeño Nidus como si fuera una pequeña presa. El albino asustado dio unos pasos para atrás mientras que trataba en lo posible de mantener su expresión serena.

 **-Parece que alguien ya no es tan valiente, supongo que tendremos que mostrar lo aterradores que podemos ser los demonios-** , dijo uno de los demonios mientras que se acercaba de manera imponente y dominante al pequeño peliblanco.

 **-Apártense de mí…-** , dijo Nidus reuniendo valor para atacar al demonio mientras que cargaba su brazo derecho contra su costado. Luego su puño fue cubierto por una pequeña aura de luz que intrigó por momentos a los demonios.

 **-¡GOLPE DEL DIOS DE LA LUZ!-** , exclamó el albino con fuerza para después saltar al rostro del demonio que se acercó para darle el golpe en el hocico, causando que este diera unos pasos para atrás algo adolorido. **(Cabe aclarar que aunque sería correcto que el hechizo diga "diosa de la luz" debido a que fue enseñado por Luminaris, en realidad Nidus lo conjura como si fuera de él mismo, por lo tanto "dios de la luz" :v)**

 **-Oye mocoso, eso dolió un poco, ahora me estas comenzando a cabrear-** , dijo el demonio con un tono notablemente molesto y distorsionado mientras que se tocaba el hocico un poco adolorido.

Luego sonrió de lado mirando al peliblanco para en cuestión de un segundo mandarlo de una patada a la entrada de la cueva.

 **-¡UGH!-** , Nidus se quejó del dolor al recibir semejante patada en el estómago para mandarlo a la entrada de la gran cueva. El peliblanco sentía mucho dolor y solo podía limitarse a tocarse el abdomen retorciéndose en el suelo.

 **-Prepárate para sufrir pequeña mierda-** , dijo el otro demonio de manera amenazante y aterradora mientras se acercaba a Nidus preparando un zarpazo de las garras de su brazo izquierdo.

El pequeño Nidus estaba acorralado por estos dos demonios y tan solo cerró los ojos con miedo esperando su trágico final.

 **-Oye oye, no molesten al chico así-** , dijo una voz desde afuera de la cueva, causando que los demonios y Nidus voltearan a ver a una silueta oscura entrando de manera imponente.

 **-Vete de aquí humano, tenemos asuntos con este niño-** , dijo uno de los demonios de manera amenazante advirtiéndole al intruso que debía alejarse si no quería morir.

Luego ambos demonios levantaron sus brazos preparándose para descuartizar al pequeño niño que volvió a esperar su final con los ojos cerrados mientras que abrazaba su mochila donde tenía el único recuerdo que le dejo su madre Luminaris.

 **-He dicho…-** , dijo la figura misteriosa con molestia mientras los demonios ya dirigían a gran velocidad sus garras contra Nidus.

 **-¡Que no lo molesten!-** , exclamó la silueta mientras que a una increíble velocidad aparecía al lado de los demonios para darles una fuerte patada cubierta de fuego.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos para Nidus que al abrir los ojos se asombró de lo que estaba viendo. Las llamas que produjo el hombre hicieron que su rostro fuera visible y se apreció una cabellera de color rosado y una bufanda blanca de diseño de escamas de dragón.

 **-¡ARRGGGHH!-** , gruñían ambos demonios ante el increíble dolor mientras eran estampados contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

Natsu se recompuso con calma para quedarse viendo a los demonios con seriedad mientras que atrás de él estaba Nidus observando atentamente.

 **-B-Bastardo… ¡vas a morir!-** , exclamaba uno de los demonios con furia mientras que junto con su compañero se recomponían del fuerte ataque.

 **-Desaparezcan malditos…-** , dijo Natsu con furia y seriedad al ver los cadáveres de las dos niñas y la mujer en el suelo de la cueva, su olfato no mintió cuando detecto estos cadáveres en esta cueva.

 **-Bastardos -** , fue lo único que dijo Natsu para en una fracción de segundos tomar el mango de su espada metida en su vaina y después desplazarse a una velocidad imperceptible para quedar de nuevo en su mismo lugar.

 **-¡AAARRGGHH!-** , gritaron los demonios con mucho dolor al sentir como sus cuerpos eran separados por varios cortes profundos para después desaparecer en un aura de color negruzco que se dirigió a la hoja de la Zanpaku-tō para ser absorbidas.

Nidus se quedó en silencio completamente asombrado por lo que acababa de ver. Ese hombre pelirosa había asesinado a dos demonios en menos de un minuto sin ninguna dificultad. Pero aun así debía mantenerse calmado y precavido por si sus intenciones no eran buenas.

 **-Ya todo está solucionado, ¿te encuentras bien?-** , preguntó Natsu con calma y una sonrisa amable mientras se volteaba a ver al pequeña niño que estaba a punto de ser asesinado por los demonios.

 **-S-Si, muchas gracias por salvarme-** , agradeció Nidus con tranquilidad mientras le asentía con la cabeza al pelirosa.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, ¿y el tuyo?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con morado mientras se agachaba frente a Nidus, el cual se alejó un poco para hablar con Natsu.

 **-Mi nombre es Nidus Scardio y soy un God Slayer de la luz-** , se presentó el albino con calma causando que Natsu ensanche un poco los ojos asombrado.

 **-¡Es asombroso Nidus, yo soy un Dragon Slayer del fuego!, ¡me parece que fue una gran coincidencia que nos encontráramos!-** , opinó Natsu muy emocionado de encontrar a un mago con esa magia perdida, nunca había visto a un God Slayer pero era asombroso que un pequeño niño supiera esa magia.

Ante la emoción del pelirosa Nidus decidió calmar un poco su guardia debido a que no percibía malicia en Natsu, además de que le había salvado la vida por lo que por lo menos puede mostrarse educado.

 **-¿Te importaría contarme de ti?-** , pedía el pelirosa con una sonrisa amigable queriendo saber la historia del peliblanco.

Nidus dudó un poco al principio pero al final terminó cediendo. Luego procedió a contarle a Natsu su historia. Como fue criado por la diosa de la luz Luminaris, que fue ella quien le enseñó lo básico de la magia God Slayer, a leer y escribir. También le contó cómo esta desapareció sin dejar rastro dejando solo el libro en su mochila y de cómo ha estado sobreviviendo durante esos 3 años.

Duraron hablando por varios minutos hasta que un gruñido proveniente del estomagó de Nidus llamo la atención del pelirosa.

 **-Disculpe señor, ¿no tiene de casualidad algo de comida?, no he comido en días-** , pidió Nidus con un pequeño sonrojo en su inexpresivo rostro mientras veía algo apenado al pelirosa que le salvo la vida.

Natsu se puso a reír un poco ante esto y comenzó a buscar algo en su pequeño bolso que tenía atado a su pantalón.

 **-Aquí tengo algo de pan-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un trozo de pan al albino, al cual se le iluminaron los ojos al ver comida luego de tantos días.

 **-Muchas gracias-** , agradeció Nidus con calma para después comenzar a devorar rápidamente el trozo de pan.

Natsu se quedó viendo al albino con una mirada melancólica mientras este seguía comiendo.

 **-Oye Nidus, ¿Te interesaría ser mi alumno?-** , interrogó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre causando que Nidus de la nada ensanche los ojos y se tragante con el pan.

 **-CUGH… ¡COF COF!-** , tosía Nidus impactado por la proposición del pelirosa. Era demasiado repentino y le había tomado con la guardia baja.

 **-Uhum…¿Por qué me propone eso señor Dragneel?-** , preguntó Nidus con calma luego de recuperarse de la agresiva tos.

 **-Solo llámame Natsu-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa calmada.

 **-Pues la verdad es que me interesas mucho, pareces ser alguien fuerte a pesar de las cosas por las que pasaste, de cierta forma me recuerdas a mí-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando a Nidus mientras recuerda como estuvo semanas buscando a Igneel batallando por sobrevivir hasta que encontró a Kagura.

Nidus se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que atrajo su mochila para comenzar a tomar algo que estaba adentro.

 **-No se utilizar muy bien mi magia God Slayer, lo único que llevo es un libro que me dio mi madre Luminaris, no lo entiendo debido a que está en un idioma extraño-** , dijo Nidus mientras que sacaba de su mochila un grueso libro de cuero adornado con gemas preciosas. Él había sido atacado y traicionado numerosas veces por varias personas que estaban interesadas en el valor de ese libro.

 **-Déjame ver por favor-** , pidió Natsu con sencillez mientras le extendía la mano a Nidus. El peliblanco dudó unos momentos hasta que al final se lo dio a Natsu.

El pelirosa se quedó unos segundos ojeándolo leyendo su contenido. Algo no muy difícil gracias a que su Zanpaku-tō sin el nombre todavía descubierto se lo traducía. Una vez Natsu leyó lo suficiente cerró el libro para devolvérselo a Nidus.

 **-Vaya…pues antes de decir algo, ¿qué me dices?, ¿quieres ser mi primer alumno?-** , preguntó Natsu con una radiante sonrisa mientras se quedó mirando al albino directamente.

 **-Por supuesto seño!... digo, Natsu-Sensei-** , aceptó Nidus con emoción corrigiéndose. Estaba en deuda con el pelirosa por salvarle la vida y por darle de comer, sabía que era de confianza y se le seguía podría hacerse más fuerte, por lo que la oferta era ideal para el albino.

 **-¡Yosh, ahora ven conmigo, te llevare a mi casa!-** , exclamó Natsu con entusiasmo y alegría de ahora tener un discípulo, un alumno, alguien a quien enseñarle cosas.

 **-¿Voy a vivir con usted?-** , interrogó Nidus sorprendido y confundido mientras se paraba metiendo el libro en su mochila y tomando esta del suelo.

 **-Y con mi novia Kagura, después de todo tendrás que estar cerca mío para comenzar a entrenar-** , respondió el pelirosa con alegría mientras miraba por encima del hombro al pequeño albino, el cual se emocionó internamente ante la idea.

 **-Vámonos Nidus-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa inspiradora y entusiasta.

 **-¡Claro Natsu-Sensei!-** , contestó el niño albino con emoción para después seguir a Natsu en dirección a la salida de la cueva.

El libro que escribió Luminaris era un manual o instructivo de cómo enseñarle a Nidus todo lo referido a la magia God Slayer. Algo en definitiva útil para Natsu que por los años venideros estaría entrenando sin parar al peliblanco.

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

 **-Después de eso conocí a Kagura-Sensei y comencé a ser entrenado por Natsu-Sensei diariamente, también me llevaba de misiones con él y pasaron muchas cosas hasta el día de hoy-** , terminaba de relatar Nidus con calma y con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras miraba el cielo.

 **-Es increíble, entonces Natsu venció a unos demonios así de fácil, eh?-** , comentó Gildarts con algo de asombro recordando que las pocas veces que peleó contra demonios estos fueron un reto.

 **-Ya basta de descansar, será mejor que volvamos a entrenar-** , dijo Nidus con serenidad parándose del suelo del cráter mientras miraba a Gildarts, el cual ya tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse.

 **-¡Está bien, ya verás que lo hare mejor que antes!-** , respondió Gildarts con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que con esfuerzo trataba de pararse. Su brazo y sus piernas le dolían mucho pero si podía moverlos era suficiente para seguir entrenando con el peliblanco.

* * *

 _ ***Con Mirajane en su entrenamiento***_

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un prado verde algo alejado del bosque. Allí estaba sentada Thria apreciando la naturaleza con una Igneus morada en su mano mientras que al lado de ella estaba Mirajane sin su modo Satan Soul dormida con una Igneus rosa a su lado.

Después de encontrarse con Erza, la pelinegra tomó a la albina y la trajo a ese prado para esperar a que esta despierte, también aprovecho para darle unas Igneus a Yui y Selene que pasaron cerca. Pasaron varios minutos y Mirajane comenzó a moverse en su lugar abriendo lentamente los ojos despertando de su sueño forzado por su inconciencia.

 **-Oh, ya despertaste-** , dijo Thria con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a la albina que estaba acomodándose en el césped para sentarse al igual que la pelinegra.

 **-¡Ay!, me duele mucho la cabeza-** , se quejó Mirajane adolorida mientras que con una mano se tocaba su cabeza y con la otra contra el césped se mantenía sentada.

 **-Pues es comprensible si decimos que caíste de una altura de 500 metros, eso es una gran caída-** , opinó Thria con serenidad recordando el gran ataque de agua con el cual mandó a la albina contra el suelo.

 **-Supongo que si…¿Y estas flores?-** , preguntó Mirajane intriga por la hermosa flor rosada mientras que la cogía para observarla atentamente.

 **-Estas son unas flores llamadas Igneus que son inmunes al fuego, estas fueron sembradas por Natsu-Sensei y tomé algunas para Selene, Yui, tu y yo-** , explicaba la alumna de Natsu con una leve sonrisa causando que la albina se sorprenda por el hecho de que Natsu sembrara flores tan bellas y especiales.

 **-¿Una para mí?, muchas gracias, se ve muy hermosa-** , agradeció Mirajane con una hermosa sonrisa agradecida para luego cerrar los ojos y proceder a oler la Igneus rosa dejando que su fragancia la llene de calma.

 **-Sera mejor que descanses un rato para que te repongas-** , propuso Thria con calma mientras que volvía a apreciar el hermoso prado donde se encontraban.

Mirajane asintió ante lo dicho e imito a la pelinegra mientras que se ponía a pensar en el pelirosa por el cual se estaba esforzando tanto.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio hasta que la albina decidió hablar.

 **-Te tengo una pregunta Thria-** , decía Mirajane con una mirada algo seria mientras veía al cielo.

 **-¿Cómo fue que conocí a Natsu-Sensei?-** , preguntó Thria con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados causando que la albina se sorprendiera un poco.

 **-Era cuestión de tiempo para que me preguntaras… está bien, te responderé-** , accedió Thria con sencillez y calma para comenzar a relatar mientras que Mirajane se acercaba interesada en la historia.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

Estamos en la ciudad de Crocus hace 7 años, apenas pasaron unas 3 semanas desde que se divulgo la noticia de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail y la repentina unión de este gremio con Mermaid Heels causando revuelo en todo Ishgar.

En una pequeña y humilde casa de dos pisos en la ciudad nos encontramos con una pequeña Thria de 11 años bajando las escaleras de su casa con emoción y energía. Era otro día tranquilo en su vida, su madre preparando el almuerzo y su padre leyendo el periódico en la sala, todo completamente normal y mundano.

 **-¡Mama!, voy a salir al bosque a buscar flores-** , notificó Thria con una linda sonrisa a su madre que estaba cocinando el almuerzo. Ella era una atractiva mujer con un largo cabello negro y un largo vestido color pastel mientras que encima llevaba un delantal blanco.

 **-Está bien cariño, pero ten cuidado con los extraños-** , dijo su madre con una sonrisa maternal y cariñosa mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeña hija.

 **-Está bien, ¡nos vemos papa!-** , se despedía la pequeña pelinegra de su padre con una sonrisa mientras que se dirigía a la sala para ver como este leía el periódico como era costumbre.

Su padre no tenía una apariencia ordinaria. Era un hombre adulto muy alto, con un cabello corto de color negro con un mechón grisáceo. Tenía varias cicatrices en sus brazos y algunas pequeñas en su rostro, pero a pesar de todo eso sus expresiones faciales eran gentiles y cariñosas con su hija y esposa. Vestía de una camiseta oscura de manga larga aferrándose a su tonificado cuerpo y unos pantalones de combate de color negro acompañados de unas botas del mismo color.

 **-Adiós Thria, vuelve antes de que sea de noche-** , dijo su padre con una amable sonrisa mientras dejaba de leer para voltear a ver a su hija, la cual asintió con una radiante sonrisa para luego ir a la salida de su casa.

La pequeña Thria se dirigió al bosque de la ciudad con alegría esperando continuar con su entrenamiento secreto de su magia Demon Slayer. El asunto de recoger flores solo era una pantalla para que sus padres le dejaran salir.

Su padre era un mago que no pertenecía a ningún gremio, solo era un mago viajero que iba de pueblo en pueblo ayudando a las personas con sus distintos problemas con demonios, después de todo él era un poderoso Demon Slayer del agua llamado Tyran Freiner.

Le había estado enseñando recientemente a Thria las bases de esta magia perdida y la pequeña pelinegra en su emoción y entusiasmo entrenaba por si sola en una pequeña zona de entrenamiento improvisada.

Allí entrenaba en ocasiones para no atraer demasiado la atención de sus padres, aunque ellos lo llegaran a saber seguramente le apoyarían en su entrenamiento, después de todo sus padres eran muy gentiles y cariñosos.

Para Thria todo era perfecto: padres cariñosos y gentiles, días de tranquilidad y paz, hace no más de un mes sus ídolos Natsu y Kagura le habían aconsejado, entrenaba su magia Demon Slayer y volvía a casa para estar con sus padres como una familia feliz. Nada podía salir mal… o esa pensaba Thria.

 **-¿Qué paso?-** , preguntó Thria con los ojos ensanchados y con una mirada atemorizada mientras que a través de sus hermosos ojos cafés algo vidriosos se veían reflejados la imagen de un incendio.

Había terminado ya de entrenar y volvió en dirección a su casa, pero cuando llega por fin a la ciudad puede darse cuenta de que su zona residencial estaba siendo víctima de un gran incendio.

Gritos de mujeres y bebes se escuchaban en el ambiente y en conjunto con el cielo oscuro hacían parecer que era una escena apocalíptica. La desesperación era muy densa en el ambiente y el olor del humo solo causaba que el pánico se adueñara de la mente de Thria pensando en sus padres.

 **-¡MAMA, PAPA!-** , gritó la pequeña pelinegra con pánico mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a su casa que estaba ubicada cerca del centro de la zona del incendio.

A medida que se adentraba en la ciudad pudo apreciar como varios hombres adultos ayudaban en lo posible para salvar a las mujeres y los niños de los escombros de las estructuras en llamas.

La pequeña miraba en todas las direcciones buscando con la vista a sus padres, estaba realmente preocupada por su bienestar y estaba cada vez más asustada por la situación tan desesperánzate.

 **-¿Dónde están? -** , se preguntó Thria a sí misma en voz baja mientras caminaba camino a su casa.

 **-¡AAARRGHH!-** , fue el quejido de un demonio con apariencia humanoide con rasgos de ave que fue estampado contra la pared de un edificio para que después la estructura le cayera encima sepultándolo.

La pequeña Thria se alarmó al ver esto y se encogió de hombros asustada. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese demonio había provenido de la dirección de su casa, por lo que la pelinegra fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su hogar para quedar frente a una escena que la seguiría para toda su vida.

Su casa estaba ardiendo con mucha intensidad y el humo salía desde la ventana de su cuarto. Frente a la entrada estaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre, la cual estaba con sus manos juntas sobre su abdomen, donde era visible una gran mancha de sangre donde posiblemente fue apuñalada.

Su madre tenía una leve sonrisa y lágrimas en su rostro pero era evidente para Thria: su madre estaba muerta. Frente al cadáver de su madre estaba su padre notablemente cansado y herido mientras batallaba contra unos 9 demonios evitando que estos llegaran a profanar el cuerpo de su amada.

 **-P-Papa… mama-** , decía Thria muy asustada mientras estaba comenzando a temblar por el pánico y la tristeza. Tan solo se quedó paralizada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo: su perfecta vida estaba arruinada justo frente a sus ojos.

 **-¡L-Lárguense demonios!-** , exclamó el padre de Thria con ira mientras que creaba agua oscura de sus manos para atacar a los demonios haciéndole daño a algunos. Esos malditos llegaron de la nada incendiando todo y en un descuido lograron apuñalar a su esposa en el estómago.

 **-¡URGH!-** , se quejó Tyran por el dolor que sentía en su costilla izquierda donde habían obvias señales de garras de demonios.

ÉL había estado luchando contra 15 de esos malditos él solo y el solo hecho de seguir luchando era en si un milagro, pero lo hacía con tal de destruir a aquellas amenazas para su pequeña.

 **-¡PAPAA!-** , gritó Thria preocupada por su padre mientras se acercaba corriendo a él. Ella salió de su shock cuando vio que su padre estaba tremendamente herido y con grandes cantidades de sangre perdida.

El padre al ver que su pequeña hija se acercaba solo sintió terror y miedo, miedo de que Thria fuera víctima de esos demonios que seguían combatiendo contra él.

 **-¡Thria, no vengas!-** , exclamó Tyran con fuerza causando que Thria con lágrimas en sus ojos se detuviera.

Los demonios de alrededor al ver que la pelinegra era importante para el Demon Slayer que mató a muchos de los suyos fijaron su atención en ella.

 **-¡A por ella!-** , exclamó el demonio de 3 metros con apariencia de minotauro que parecía ser el líder mientras que apuntaba a la pequeña Thria, causando que de este modo 3 demonios se abalanzaran sobre la pequeña que estaba paralizada por el miedo.

 **-¡NOOOO!-** , gritaba el papa de Thria con pánico y preocupación mientras que corría en dirección a su hija para salvarla con un hechizo de Demon Slayer.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos. La pequeña estaba a punto de ser víctima de 3 demonios y su padre no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. Pero en cuestión de unos segundos una gran llamarada de fuego atravesó el torso del líder demonio y llegó frente a Kagura para darles unos fuertes golpes a los 3 demonios mandándolos en distintas direcciones posiblemente muertos.

De esa llamarada salió una persona de cabello rosa con morado muy familiar para Thria, era Natsu Dragneel quien emergía de la llamarada de fuego con una expresión seriamente enojada con los demonios.

 **-Malditos bastardos, atacar Crocus está fuera de su liga con Mermaid Heels y conmigo aquí-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada asesina viendo a los demonios mientras que el tiempo volvía a transcurrir con normalidad.

El cuerpo del líder cayó al suelo inerte y los demonios restantes al ver que su líder fue derrotado comenzaron a huir en distintas direcciones. Thria fue abrazada fuertemente por su padre una vez él llego a su lado para protegerla.

 **-No escaparan malditos-** , gruñó el pelirosa con furia para luego comenzar a perseguir a dos demonios lejos de la zona. Había reconocido a la pequeña Thria pero no era momento de hablar, esa zona en concreto había sido atacada por varios demonios y actualmente todo Mermaid Heels estaba salvando al mayor número de personas posible.

Natsu dejó a Nidus con Kagura y Diana para que ayudaran con la evacuación mientras que él se encargaba de los demonios. Podría continuar cazándolos sin problemas ahora que sabía que la pequeña pelinegra era protegida por su padre.

 **-¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron!-** , gritó Natsu con furia afilando los ojos al darse cuenta de que mataron a la madre de Thria.

Luego aplicó magia de gravedad en los demonios que se escapaban para apresarlos y al llegar junto a ellos los cortó con su Zanpaku-tō para cosechar sus almas.

Mientras tanto Thria era abrazada por su padre que estaba realmente aliviado de que su hija siguiera con vida. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y antes de que dijera una palabra fue atravesado por una lanza cortesía de un demonio volador.

Allí y en ese mismo momento dos cosas pasaron: la primera fue un grito enojado de Natsu al percatarse de esto para luego convertirse en fuego y dirigirse volando hacia el demonio para ejecutarlo con sus propias manos.

Lo segundo fue que tanto Thria como su padre ensancharon los ojos impactados al ver como la lanza había atravesado el torso de su padre justamente donde estaría un pulmón. El hombre con esfuerzo se quitó la lanza del torso para luego caer.

 **-¡PAPAAA!-** , gritó Thria aterrorizada y preocupada por la vida de su padre mientras que observaba como este caía al suelo adolorido terminando boca arriba.

 **-T-Thria, gracias a dios que estas bien, no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo-** , decía el pelinegro mayor con una tenue sonrisa calmada como si una extraña calma le estuviera invadiendo.

 _ **-*Snif***_ **¡N-No hables papa, d-de…debemos curarte rápido!-** , exclamaba Thria muy triste y lloraba por lo que estaba viendo mientras que torpemente trataba de ayudar a su padre con su herida mortal.

 **-E-Es muy tarde Thria, solo quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te amamos con todo el corazón y…-** , estaba hablando Tyran a Thria con pena en su mirada al ver a su hija llorar de tristeza mientras que sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas le traicionaban en ese momento tan crucial.

 **-N-No… p-por favor no me dejen…** _ ***snif***_ **-** , lloraba Thria desesperada porque todo volviera a estar bien. Natsu por su parte llegaba para estar al lado de Thria mientras esta se aferraba a su padre.

El pelirosa ya había terminado de exterminar a los demonios y ahora solo tenía leves rasguños en su rostro. Estaba profundamente apenado culpándose así mismo del trágico final de los padres de la pelinegra, sino fuera porque él llego tarde ellos aun estarían vivos.

 **-D-Disculpa muchacho, ¿podrías por favor acercarte?-** , pidió el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu, el cual se acercó con una expresión afligida para después arrodillarse frente al Demon Slayer.

 **-P-Por favor protege a mi hija, entrénela para que pueda defenderse sola, le e-enseñé muy poco de la magia Demon Slayer de agua y ¡CUGH!... ¡COF!-** , decía Tyran para ser interrumpido por una tos escupiendo algo de sangre sobre el rostro de Natsu que se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el hombre mientras Thria estaba llorando desconsoladamente con la cara contra el pecho de su papa sin importarle si se manchaba de sangre.

 **-P-Pero escribí un libro para enseñarle, ese esta debajo de la casa, p-por favor utilícelo y enséñele a mi hija a defenderse-** , fue la última voluntad del padre de la pelinegra mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro haciendo frente a la muerte de una manera muy honorable: asegurándose del bienestar de su hija.

Natsu ubicó una mano sobre la cabeza de la triste Thria mientras la miraba con seriedad.

 **-Se lo juro con toda mi alma, protegeré a su hija mientras le enseño a defenderse y ella no estará sola nunca-** , juró Natsu con completa sinceridad y convicción mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro que ahora tenía dibujada en su cara una feliz y aliviada sonrisa mientras que algo de sangre salía de su boca.

 **-M-Muchas gracias… ¡COF COF!-** , agradecía el Demon Slayer muy agradecido con el pelirosa que a partir de ahora protegería a su pequeña hija. Thria levantó la vista con lágrimas en su rostro mientras se acercaba al rostro de su padre.

 **-P-Papi,** _ ***Snif***_ **… no te vayas-** , sollozaba Thria con mucha tristeza mientras que mantenía su mirada sobre su moribundo padre que estaba por dar su último aliento.

El pelinegro con lentitud y esfuerzo levantó su brazo derecho para sobarle con gentileza la cabeza a Thria causando que esta se ponga más triste y Natsu cierre los ojos frustrado por no haberlo salvado por lo menos a él.

 **-Lo siento Thria… mis últimas palabras serán las mismas que las de tu madre… -** , decía Tyran con una cariñosa y suave sonrisa mientras miraba a su pequeña milagro que desde que llego al mundo solo le trajo felicidad a él y a su esposa.

 **-"Te amamos mucho Thria"-** , fueron las últimas palabras del Demon Slayer con una alegre y cálida sonrisa para después dar su último aliento causando que su brazo sin vida cayera al suelo.

 **-¡Wuaahhhhhh!-** , Thria comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras abrazaba el cadáver de su padre. Natsu se quedó a su lado consolándola mientras que comenzaba a llover en toda la ciudad.

Así pasaron varios minutos donde la lluvia ahogaba el sonido del llanto de la pelinegra que ese día había quedado sin casa y sin padres. Natsu con calma movió el cuerpo de Tyran y su esposa hasta la entrada de la casa mirando a la pelinegra con unas leve sonrisas con las que partieron de ese mundo.

La lluvia una vez apagó todo el fuego se detuvo y el pelirosa se dirigió al interior de la casa para minutos después salir con dos objetos.

Uno era un grueso libro de cuero escrito por Tyran para enseñarle todo lo referente a la magia Demon Slayer a Thria. Lo otro era un sobre blanco que según decía era para la pelinegra.

 **-Toma Thria, échale un vistazo-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa reconfortante mientras le extendía el sobre a la pelinegra, la cual con tristeza se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para después abrir el sobre.

Dentro había una carta y una cinta de color blanco que Thria reconoció al instante en que la vio, era de color blanco algo sucia y deteriorada con algunas partes ligeramente quemadas.

Esa cinta era el objeto que unió a sus padres y el que ha estado presente en cada momento importante de sus vidas: su primer encuentro, su primera cita, en la propuesta de matrimonio, en su boda y por último en el nacimiento de Thria.

La pelinegra intrigada se dispuso a leer la carta con atención:

" _Hola Thria, ¡feliz cumpleaños número 18!, puede que leas esto antes de que sea ese día pero aun así queríamos decírtelo. Tu padre y yo estamos seguros de que habrá algún enemigo de tu padre que busque venganza contra él, por lo que no sabemos cuánto tiempo podamos estar contigo. De verdad que nos aterra la idea de perderte aunque es imposible si tu padre te protege, ya tú sabes como de fuerte es él. Solo queremos decirte de que en caso de que ya no estemos a tu lado estas dos cosas son para ti, el libro que escribió tu padre para que siguieras aprendiendo la magia Demon Slayer, yo por mi parte te doy mi segundo tesoro más valioso: la cinta blanca que me ha acompañado en los momentos más felices de mi vida. Estas dos cosas son para ti, para que no nos olvides y para que continúes viviendo tu vida de la mejor manera posible, asegúrate de ser feliz y de encontrar buenos amigos y recuerda que nosotros te amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pues tú eres nuestro tesoro más valioso. ATT: Mama y papa"._

Al terminar de leer la nota Thria evitaba llorar pero aun así una cascada de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. Natsu repentinamente la acobijo entre sus brazos para confortarla mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

 **-Están en un mejor lugar, te lo prometo-** , dijo Natsu en voz baja con gentileza causando que Thria volviera a llorar pero de una manera más liberadora, como si su tristeza y peso se fueran con cada lagrima.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa forma hasta que la pequeña se tranquilizó. Natsu se paró de allí dando unos pasos para atrás dejando a Thria frente a su casa y mirando a los cuerpos de sus padres.

 **-Es hora de que nos vayamos Thria, despídete de tus padres-** , dijo el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa gentil mirando a Thria, la cual se paró del suelo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras que guardaba la carta en el sobre.

Luego procedió a amarrarse la cinta blanca de su madre en su muñeca derecha con los ojos algo húmedos.

 **-Les j-Juro que nunca los o-olvidare y que me haré muy fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiera, p-por lo que espero que estén viendo lo feliz que voy a ser-** , declaraba Thria con cierta dificultad para pronunciar la frase mientras que miraba a sus padres con sus leves sonrisas y recordaba la frase _"tú eres nuestro tesoro más valioso"_.

 **-¡Los amo mucho!-** , exclamó Thria con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños dejando salir esas palabras esperando que sus padres en el otro lado la estuvieran escuchando.

Natsu detrás de la pequeña se acercó para tomarle de la mano y sobarle cabeza mientras esta se limpiaba los ojos.

 **-No te preocupes Thria, ahora yo te protegeré y estaré a tu lado, ahora eres mi alumna y me asegurare de que tu declaración se cumpla-** , aseguró Natsu con una amble y reconfortante sonrisa aliviando y alegrando a la pelinegra.

 **-E-Está bien Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Thria con una alegre sonrisa mirando a su ídolo que ahora sería su maestro. Debía de seguir adelante por la voluntad de sus padres y la suya por lo que este sería un nuevo comienzo para ella.

Después el pelirosa con su pequeña alumna pelinegra se fueron caminando hacia el gremio de Mermaid Heels donde estaba Kagura, Diana y Nidus esperando al pelirosa. Allí recibirían la noticia de que otra alumna terminaría bajo la tutela de Natsu, el cual utilizando el libro de Tyran se encargaría de fortalecerla en la magia de Demon Slayer.

 _ ***Fin del Flash Back***_

 **-Y creo que eso es todo lo que pasó hasta la actualidad-** , decía Thria con una leve sonrisa nostálgica mirando su mano derecha extendida hacia el cielo puesto que estaba apreciando la cinta de su madre.

Mirajane estaba a su lado con una mirada algo llorosa conmovida por la historia de la pelinegra mientras que se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas y veía con una sonrisa temblorosa a Thria.

 **-N-No sé qué decir** _ ***Snif***_ **, fue una suerte que Natsu estuviera contigo-** , comentaba la albina recuperándose de su estado emotivo pensando en lo afortunada que fue de que el pelirosa apareciera allí, de otra manera ella también hubiera muerto.

 **-Yo pienso que fue cosa del destino, así como me quitó a mis padres me dio a Natsu-Sensei, a Kagura-Sensei, a Selene, Yui y el resto de mis amigos, ahora ya no puedo decir que preferiría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-** , dijo la pelinegra de manera muy madura y con una alegre sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Mirajane, la cual le sonrió de la misma manera.

 **-Bueno, ahora que te recuperaste volvamos a entrenar-** , declaró Thria con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras se paraba del césped para quedarse viendo a la peliblanca.

 **-¡Si tu pudiste avanzar yo también lo haré!-** , exclamó Mirajane con determinación y convicción mientras se paraba del césped pensando en que debía de seguir entrenando arduamente con su nueva amiga pelinegra, con la cual se está llevando muy bien.

Luego de eso ambas chicas utilizando sus magias volvieron a elevarse en el aire para seguir entrenando dejando los dos Igneus en el césped siendo iluminadas por la luz del atardecer.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta actualización, espero que les haya gustado y que ahora más gente se tome unos minutos para dejar su opinión en los Reviews, solo pienso que no cuesta nada.

Este fue un capitulo más que nada tranquilo, para profundizar un poco en Erza, la familia Dragneel y en los alumnos del pelirosa, los que faltan vendrán en el siguiente capítulo junto con otras cosas.

Tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco mal al escribir el pasado de Thria, estaba pensando que estaba siendo demasiado cruel, pero en un impulso de maldad decidí dejarlo. (WUAJAJAJA XD)

Ahora quiero decir una cosita más, la historia solo tengo planeado que dure hasta el final de los grandes juegos mágicos, por lo que yo diría que tiene los capítulos contados. Durante ese tiempo pienso dar lo mejor de mi por lo que espero contar con su apoyo.

Sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes…¡SAYONARA!.


	13. En el Momento Justo

**_Como un_** ** _No muerto_** ** _has vivido, como un_** ** _Elegido_** ** _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_** ** _Cazador_** ** _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_** ** _Héroe_** ** _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Al parecer algo me pasa que siempre subo los capítulos de manera desordenada y a destiempo. Un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** y el gran **"konohasharingan"** que comentaron en el anterior capitulo, gracias por su apoyo y sin nada más que decir comencemos de una vez con esto…¡LETS GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 12: En el Momento Justo_**

 _ ***En Fairy Tail al día siguiente***_

Otro día tranquilo en Magnolia, un hermoso cielo despejado junto con un radiante sol que alumbra hasta donde llega el horizonte. En el gremio de Fairy Tail en esta mañana se encuentra con su característico ambiente de compañerismo acompañado de la típica discordia provocada por algunos miembros de Fairy Tail en conjunto con algunas chicas de Mermaid Heels.

Actualmente nos encontramos con Natsu entrando tranquilamente al gremio con una leve sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a la barra recibiendo saludos de varios de los presentes.

 **-¡Buenos días a todos!-** , exclamó Natsu con ánimo saludando a todos los miembros de la alianza llamando la atención de Thria que estaba sentada en la barra, por lo cual voltea a ver con una sonrisa a su maestro.

 **-Bienvenido Natsu-Sensei-** , saludó Thria con una leve sonrisa viendo a su maestro mientras este se aproxima a ella con una leve sonrisa calmada. Ella por su parte enfrente tenía un frasco de dulces que estaba comiendo con calma.

 **-Hola Thria, ¿Cómo estás?-** , preguntó Natsu con serenidad mientras se sentaba en el asiento continuo al de la pelinegra para luego tomar uno de los dulces del frasco.

 **-Yo muy bien, ahora tengo tiempo para comer algunos dulces-** , respondió Thria con una leve sonrisa divertida para luego llevarse otro dulce a la boca. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con Mirajane no ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer otras cosas, así como comer dulces.

 **-¿Dónde está Mira?, Ella estaba entrenando contigo, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba el pelirosa con intriga mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su amiga peliblanca. Thria por su parte comenzó a sudar un poco mientras que le sonreía a su maestro.

 **-Sí, con respecto a ella… debido a que me excedí mucho con ella ayer digamos que sus dos brazos van a tomar un descanso por el día de hoy, mañana continuaremos-** , contestó Thria con nervios mientras sudaba un poco causando que su maestro al escucharla soltara un sonoro suspiro.

 **-No deberías ser tan dura con ella, dejarla sin brazos por un día es muy duro-** , comentó Natsu con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba del frasco otro dulce. Seguramente la albina estaría en la enfermería siendo atendida por la pobre Wendy que nada tenía que ver.

 **-No es usted el más indicado para hablar, ¿o acaso olvidó las condiciones en las cuales no estrenó a nosotros?-** , dijo la pelinegra con una mirada seria mirando a su maestro reprochándole la difícil e injusta naturaleza del entrenamiento que les dio. Natsu al oírla comenzó a sudar un poco mientras sentía la mirada de su alumna reprochándole todos esos años de tortura, digo entrenamiento.

 **-B-Bueno…cambiando de tema-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de cambiar de tema, cosa que le causó gracia a Thria.

 **-¿Quieres ir de misión conmigo?, no tengo nada que hacer y Zoe se fue con Kagura a Hargeon a comprar algunas cosas-** , propuso Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando a su alumna mientras que internamente se sentía algo vacío al no tener a sus dos chicas a su lado.

 **-Me gustaría mucho Natsu-Sensei, pero me temo que ya tengo otros planes para hoy-** , respondió Thria con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que se llevaba a la boca otro dulce del frasco.

 **-¿Cuáles planes?-** , preguntó Natsu intrigado y serio mientras acercaba su cara esperando que esos planes no fueran alguna cita con un muchacho ni nada parecido. A sus alumnas las consideraba como unas hijas, por lo que no permitiría que algún desconocido se acercara a ellas.

 **-Pues Kinana va a estar muy ocupada, por lo que me pidió que junto con Wendy atendiera a Mira en su mal estado-** , respondió Thria con una leve sonrisa divertida por la actitud de su maestro que desde siempre había sido sobre protector con ellas tres, ni se diga cómo es con Zoe.

Natsu al oír a Thria se relajó y volvió a su asiento con fastidió para después tomar otro dulce del dichoso frasco que ya se estaba comenzando a acabar.

 **-Pues que le haré, ¿pero ahora qué hago?, Nidus esta con Gildarts, Selene esta con Gray y Juvia, Zeth esta con Gajeel y Levy, y por ultimo esta Yui con Laxus-** , decía el pelirosa con aburrimiento mientras que se rascaba la nuca. Todos sus alumnos estaban ocupados con sus amigos, además de que ahora que no están Kagura y Zoe no había nada que le entretuviera.

 **-Pues todos los magos de Tenrou están entrenando duro para nivelarse en lo posible, tratar de entrenar lo suficiente para compensar 7 años es difícil-** , comentó Thria con una leve sonrisa calmada mirando a su maestro mientras levanta un dedo índice en el aire.

 **-Sé que se esfuerzan mucho y me alegro de eso, si acaso la única queja que les tengo es que entrenan demasiado cerca de mi casa-** , dijo Natsu con un tono serio mientras miraba de reojo a Thria sacando a relucir ese hecho. Ahora en ocasiones cuando estaba en su propia casa podía oír los estruendos e impactos de los hechizos, los gritos de sus amigos y por ultimo podía sentir los temblores causados por los ataques.

 **-P-Pues no tengo nada que comentar con respecto a eso-** , dijo Thria con una sonrisita nerviosa desviando la mirada tratando de aparentar inocencia y desconocimiento mientras tomaba otro dulce.

 **-¡Eso es porque tú también lo haces!, no entiendo que manía tienen ustedes con entrenar cerca de mí-** , decía el pelirosa con una mirada firme y algo molesta reprendiendo a la pelinegra, la cual con algo de nervios buscaba una forma de tranquilizar a su maestro.

 **-P-pues considero que inconscientemente nos acostumbramos, pero mire el lado bueno, nos tendrá muy pero que muy cerca nuevamente-** , contestaba Thria con una leve sonrisa avergonzada mientras estaba por tomar otro dulce, pero repentinamente recibe un NATSU CHOP en la cabeza cortesía de su maestro que ahora tenía una vena resaltando en su frente.

La pelinegra con unas leves lagrimitas procedió a sobarse el chichón en su cabeza mientras que Natsu con seriedad tomó el último dulce que había en el frasco.

 **-Siempre los tengo cerca, por lo menos deberían pasar a visitar o llevar un regalo para variar-** , dijo Natsu con los brazos cruzados y con un tono molesto mientras que comía de mala gana ese dulce. Thria levantó la mirada mientras seguía sobándose el chichón para ver algo molesta a su maestro que se comió su último dulce.

 **-Suena como un anciano al que no lo visitan sus hijos-** , murmulló Thria molesta y desviando la vista esperando que su maestro no le escuchara, cosa que si sucedió gracias al súper oído de Dragon Slayer del pelirosa, al cual se le resaltaron más venas en la frente.

 **-¡Oye!, ¡tengo 25 años!, ¡los verdaderos ancianos son Gildarts y el abuelo!-** , exclamaba Natsu con fuerza e irritado por el comentario mientras que se paraba de su asiento llamando la atención de todos hacia su persona.

 **-¡TE ESCUCHÉ NATSU!-** , se escuchó el grito de Makarov desde el tercer piso causando que varios de los presentes comenzaran a reír. Natsu se calmó ante lo gracioso de la situación y Thria solo se cubrió la boca divertida.

Natsu luego con una leve sonrisa más calmada se sentó en su asiento nuevamente mientras que Thria dejaba de reír para mirar a su maestro.

 **-De todas formas, ¿no tiene alguna cosa importante que hacer como primer mago santo?-** , preguntó Thria con algo de intriga mientras que se limpia una lagrima causada por la graciosa situación de hace unos segundos.

 **-Pues Flare está ocupándose de algunos asuntos de relevancia y pronto me dará un informe completo, hasta ese momento no tengo nada que hacer-** , respondió Natsu con serenidad mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Entonces hable un poco con sus amigos, con los que no estén entrenando me refiero-** , propuso Thria con una leve sonrisa causando que el al pelirosa se le viniera a la mente uno de sus amigos que hasta donde sabia no estuviera entrenando.

 **-Entonces supongo que iré a ver a Lissana, nos vemos-** , decía el pelirosa parándose de su asiento para luego despedirse con una alegre sonrisa de la pelinegra y después salir por las puertas del gremio.

Thria se despidió de su maestro pelirosa con un ademan de su mano para luego pararse de su asiento y dirigirse a las escaleras. Ahora debía de ir a la enfermería a atender a Mirajane con ayuda de Wendy, la cual estaba acompañada de Charle y Happy.

* * *

 _ ***En Magnolia más tarde***_

En las calles de Magnolia todo se mantenía vivo y calmado como era usual en la ciudad. Niños con grandes sonrisas disfrazados de varios magos de Fairy Tail junto a sus padres que les acompañaban felices. Los más viejos estaban sentados tomando el café y viendo el periódico tranquilamente mientras que una suave brisa ventilaba el ambiente.

Ahora nos encontramos frente a un simple local de comida rápida que hay en abundancia en la ciudad. De allí estaba saliendo Lissana con unas 3 bolsas que adentro tenían varios envases con comida adentro.

 **-Con esto seguro que Lucy y Kana se recomponen-** , dijo Lissana con una linda sonrisa viendo la gran cantidad de comida que acababa de comprar que era para sus dos amigas que desde hace días han estado entrenando arduamente.

Estaba por comenzar a caminar pero de la nada oye un llamado de la voz de la persona a la que nunca va a olvidar.

 **-¡Oi, por fin te encuentro Lissana!-** , exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa mientras se acerca con calma a la albina, la cual al voltear a ver al pelirosa se sorprende y se pone un poco nerviosa.

 **-N-Natsu…¿Qué haces aquí?-** , preguntaba Lissana con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras daba unos pasos atrás por la sorpresa de encontrarse a su amigo pelirosa del cual estaba enamorada.

 **-Pues estaba buscándote-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se detenía justamente en frente de Lissana, la cual al escucharlo sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y que estaba por explotar de felicidad.

La albina se hacía a la idea de que Natsu la estaba buscando porque quería pasar tiempo con ella, lo cual conlleva que el pelirosa puede sentirse atraído hacia su persona y que por consiguiente sus chances de estar con él fueran cada vez mayores.

 **-Tengo tiempo libre y ya que todos estaban entrenando solo podía hablar contigo-** , dijo el pelirosa con sencillez causando que la mente de Lissana hiciera cortocircuito y que su idea fuera echada a la basura.

 **-Ya veo, es cierto que todos están ocupados entrenando-** , dijo Lissana con una leve sonrisa contentándose por lo menos con la idea de que podría hablar a solas con el pelirosa, lo cual seguía siendo algo bueno.

 **-¿Por qué llevas tanta comida encima?...-** , preguntó Natsu con curiosidad mientras que bajaba su vista a las bolsas que sostenía la albina de las cuales procedían una gran variedad de olores de deliciosa comida.

El pelirosa se quedó viendo la gran cantidad de comida y luego volvió la vista a la peliblanca que le estaba mirando con una linda sonrisa. Luego de unos segundos una idea llegó a su mente y la verdad es que le descolocó y le aterró muchísimo.

 **-¡¿ACASO ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!-** , preguntó Natsu incrédulo en voz alta llamando la atención de varias personas que estaban alrededor. Lissana al oírlo se impactó mucho y su cara se tiñó de varias tonalidades de rojo por la vergüenza.

Natsu había relacionado la gran cantidad de comida con los monstruosos antojos que tuvo Kagura cuando estaba embarazada de Zoe. El pelirosa aun podía recordar aquellos mandados repentinos, esas noches en vela donde ayudaba a la pelimorada con sus mareos y nauseas, sus repentinos y muy extremos cambios de humor y no había que olvidar los incidentes causados por el repentino descontrol de sus magias.

 **-¡P-Por supuesto que no!, ¡esta comida es para Lucy y Kana!-** , respondía Lissana con fuerza sintiéndose muy avergonzada por la gran cantidad de gente que los estaban viendo a ambos.

Ante esto el pelirosa se calmó y suspiró relajándose debido a que era un alivio que su amiga albina no tuviera que pasar por ese infierno al cual Kagura y él llamaban embarazo. Si bien era magnifica la idea de estar cultivando vida, era un suplicio y una tortura las cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar Kagura y él durante esos 9 meses, aunque actualmente podía decir que valieron la pena por tener a su pequeña Zoe a su lado.

 **-Ya veo, es un alivio, de verdad sería un problema si estuvieras embarazada-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa aliviada mientras que levantaba la mirada hacia Lissana, la cual al oírlo se hizo una idea equivocada de que a Natsu no le gustaría verla a ella embarazada de otra persona, por lo cual ella se sonrojo y bajo la vista sintiéndose feliz.

 **-Pues te ayudare a llevarle esa comida a ellas-** , declaró el pelirosa con ánimo mientras se acercaba a Lissana para tomar las bolsas, pero la albina retrocedió unos pasos sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

 **-N-No te preocupes Natsu, yo puedo sola-** , dijo Lissana con un leve sonrojo y algo de nervios, pero aun así Natsu se acercó para tomar las bolsas causando que sus manos se rocen y que Lissana se sonrojara más.

 **-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, por lo menos déjame ayudarte-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre y cálida sonrisa fijada en la peliblanca causando que la albina con felicidad pusiera sus ideas en orden.

 **-¡Está bien!-** , accedió Lissana con una gran y linda sonrisa mirando al pelirosa para después con las manos en su espalda dar unos pasos hacia atrás de manera juguetona.

 **-Aceptaste muy rápido-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y una gota en la sien algo sorprendido de que su amiga haya aceptado con tanta facilidad de un momento a otro.

Luego de eso Natsu comenzó a seguir a Lissana en dirección al lugar donde estaban entrenando Lucy y Kana. La peliblanca se mantenía con una gran sonrisa alegre imaginándose de que a los ojos de los demás ellos parecían una pareja. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que varias personas del pueblo se dirigían a Natsu preguntándole por Zoe y Kagura y deseándoles suerte en los juegos mágicos.

 **-Ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde está Happy?-** , preguntó Natsu con intriga mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga albina. Desde hace unos cuantos días no ha vuelto a ver a su compañero felino, solo algunas veces había ido a jugar con Zoe pero de la nada dejo de ir.

 **-Él esta con Charle, desde que volvimos él ha estado esforzándose mucho por acercarse a ella-** , respondió Lissana con una leve sonrisa y con un dedo índice en su mentón recordando lo determinado que parecía su hijo gatuno en conseguir en amor de la princesa Excced.

Natsu al oír la respuesta sonríe con algo de nostalgia y calma mientras bajaba la vista, cosa que atrajo la atención de Lissana.

 **-Supongo que haber estado cerca de la muerte le ha hecho tomar una nueva perspectiva de su vida, por lo tanto no quiere perder más el tiempo en el cual puede ser feliz-** , dijo el pelirosa con un tono de voz suave y nostálgico recordando el hecho de que todos estuvieron cerca de ser exterminados por Acnologia. Era normal que después de ese acontecimiento uno se planteara sus prioridades en la vida.

Lissana se sorprendió de haber escuchado algo así de boca del pelirosa, hasta parecía que él conocía muy bien del tema de estar cerca de la muerte

 **-E-Eso fue muy profundo Natsu, ¿tú también has pasado por eso?-** , preguntó Lissana con mucha intriga y curiosidad mientras que mira atentamente a su amigo de la infancia.

 **-Más de las que podría contar, pero supongo que ya sea para bien o para mal, esas experiencias me hicieron quien soy ahora-** , contestó Natsu con una sonrisa con mejor ánimo mientras que voltea a ver a Lissana.

Debido a su condición como Shinigami ha tenido que ver incontables muertes de personas malvadas que en sus últimos momentos suplican por su vida alegando que harán las cosas bien. Y no solo eso, él también estuvo cerca de la muerte en varias ocasiones por lo que sabía muy bien como era plantearse a profundidad toda su vida.

 **-No sé cómo decirlo bien, pero pienso que no has cambiado casi nada pero que también cambiaste mucho-** , decía Lissana sin saber explicarse bien. Sabía que el Natsu que conocía entendía de todas estas cosas, pero el Natsu actual era más serio, abierto, calmado y profundo.

 **-Recuerda que me comportaba de una manera más infantil cuando estaba con ustedes, por lo tanto van a ver una faceta de mí que desconocen-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando de reojo a Lissana recordándole que el Natsu que conocieron no fue él completamente, fue algo así como una actuación o más concretamente su faceta animada, optimista e impulsiva.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, ¡pero aun así en esencia sigues siendo el mismo Natsu que nos agrada a todos!-** , exclamó Lissana con una linda sonrisa viendo a Natsu causando que este ensanche los ojos un poco para luego sonreírle a Lissana.

 **-Me alegra oírlo-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa llena de alegría y alivio al oír a su amiga peliblanca decir eso.

Luego de eso ambos siguieron caminando y hablando con calma sobre diversas cosas mientras estaban de camino al lugar donde estaban entrenando la maga de espíritus estelares y la maga de cartas mágica que ya dejó el alcohol.

* * *

 _ ***En unos prados a las afueras de Magnolia***_

Ahora nos encontramos en medio de unos amplios prados verdes a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia. La suave y refrescante brisa causaba que el corto césped se ondulara y bailara al compás del aire.

En una pequeña colina estaba Kana parada justamente al frente de Lucy, la cual tenía a sus lados a Cáncer, Aquario, Aries, Locke, Virgo, Tauro, Sagitario y Géminis. La rubia estaba tratando de mantener a la mayor cantidad de espíritus posibles para así incrementar el potencial de su magia.

De un momento a otro todas las puertas se cerraron de golpe y los espíritus desaparecieron dejando que Lucy cayera cansada y jadeante al suave césped para ser rápidamente auxiliada por la castaña.

 **-No deberías forzarte demasiado Lucy, podrías llegar a matarte-** , le decía Kana a la rubia mientras que estaba agachada con una sonrisa al ver lo mucho que se estaba esforzando su amiga para hacerse más fuerte.

 **-N-No te preocupes Kana, haciendo esto varias veces es una forma de expandir mi potencial mágico para invocarlos-** , respondía Lucy con una leve sonrisa cansada mientras que con esfuerzo trataba de sentarse con ayuda de Kana. Era ya de por sí difícil mantener a dos espíritus activos al mismo tiempo, por lo que mantener varios era algo a lo que debía someterse parea mejorar.

 **-Aun si dices eso, siempre que lo haces terminas hecha una plasta inútil-** , dijo Kana con una gran sonrisa divertida al ver lo cansada y vulnerable que terminaba la maga de espíritus cuando trataba de mantenerlos a todos por mucho tiempo.

 **-¿No podrías buscar una metáfora mejor?-** , preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la sien ante el ofensivo comentario de la castaña, la cual comenzó a reír divertida para después comenzarle a hacer cosquillas a Lucy.

 **-HAHAHA, N-No por f-favor, HAHAHA, ¡p-para Kana!-** , pedía Lucy entre risas mientras era atacada por la castaña que seguía sometiéndola sin intenciones de parar. Hubieran seguido así por más tiempo si no hubieran escuchado una voz inconfundible.

 **-¡Oi chicas!, ¡¿Cómo andan?!-** , preguntó Natsu en voz alta y con alegría mientras se acercaba a ambas chicas junto a Lissana que estaba a su lado.

En el momento en que ambas chicas vieron a Natsu se sorprendieron ante le presencia de este en ese lugar.

 **-¡¿N-NATSU?!-** , preguntaron Kana y Lucy al unísono confundida e impactadas mientras que se sentaban para ver como el pelirosa se acercaba junto a la peliblanca que se había ido a comprar comida.

 **-Hola chicas, ya regrese con la comida-** , dijo Lissana con una sonrisa de buen humor debido a que había estado hablando con Natsu en todo el camino. Lissana durante todo el trayecto ha estado haciéndose ideas equivocadas con respecto a Natsu.

 **-G-Genial pero… ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy con una sonrisas nerviosa mientras tenía sus manos sobre su regazo y estaba encogida de hombros mirando al pelirosa.

 **-Me encontré con Lissana y decidí ayudarla para traerles la comida-** , respondía Natsu con una leve sonrisa para después dejar las bolsas de comida en el césped frente a Lucy y Kana.

 **-Y-Ya veo, bueno… ahora que la trajiste ya puedes irte, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Kana con una sonrisa nerviosa e incómoda debido a que la presencia del pelirosa era algo a lo que todavía no podía acostumbrarse si quería olvidarse de su amor por él.

 **-¡Oye Kana, no seas grosera!-** , exclamó Lissana molesta por lo mal educada que fue la castaña con Natsu que le había ayudado a traer la comida con buenas intenciones.

Kana la verdad es que si bien se había rendido en el amor por Natsu, le era difícil abandonar del todo esos sentimientos que eran cuestión de tiempo para superarlos. Esperaba pronto encontrar a alguien que fuera al menos la mitad de bueno que el pelirosa que le hiciera olvidar esos sentimientos románticos.

 **-No se preocupen ya me voy, puede que sea una distracción para su entrenamiento-** , decía Natsu con serenidad y calma mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse lentamente de las tres chicas.

 **-¡N-No tienes que irte si no quieres!-** , dijo Lucy queriendo detener al pelirosa que no merecía haber sido tratado de esa forma por Kana, la cual tenía la mirada gacha sintiéndose mal por haberle dicho eso al amable Natsu.

 **-No importa, solo les daré un concejo a ambas-** , decía el pelirosa con una leve sonrisa mientras giraba la cabeza un poco para ver de reojo a las dos chicas sentadas en el césped atrayendo su atención.

 **-Si quieren aumentar su rendimiento en un combate, pues entonces deben luchar en serio-** , comenzaba a hablar con serenidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-De esa manera en combate van a poder ver las cosas que tendrán que perfeccionar y sus defectos, además de que su oponente puede darle varios consejos a la otra, de esa forma ambas crecerán como magas-** , explicaba Natsu con un tono maduro y analítico causando que las tres chicas lo escuchen atentamente. Una vez terminó de hablar todo se quedó en un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por Kana que se había parado de golpe con una mirada determinada.

 **-Muchas gracias Natsu, utilizaremos tu consejo-** , dijo Kana con una mirada emocionada y llena de convicción por hacerse más fuerte agradeciéndole al pelirosa su útil conejo.

Natsu al oírla sonrió de lado para después darle la espalda a ellas mientras se alejaba.

 **-Pues con eso dicho, ¡nos vemos!-** , se despedía Natsu mientras levantaba un brazo para después seguir su camino al gremio. Debería ir a ver como lo lleva Mirajane en la enfermería, a lo mejor podría ayudar a Wendy y a Thria en sus cuidados.

Mientras el pelirosa se alejaba las tres chicas tenían sus miradas fijas en la espalda del pelirosa. En cada una abundaban distintas clases de pensamientos con respecto al maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **(Tengo que aprender a mantenerme natural cuando él esté cerca)** , pensaba Kana con seriedad proponiéndose el actuar como siempre frente a Natsu. Si tan solo tuviera alcohol sería mucho más sencillo sobrellevar las cosas, pero se había planteado el objetivo de dejarlo, por lo que tendría que lidiar con ver a Natsu seguido mientras ella se esfuerza por olvidar su amor.

 **(Hoy hice un pequeño avance contigo Natsu, debo seguir así)** , pensaba Lissana con una linda sonrisa llena de convicción pensando que solo debía de acercarse cada vez más al pelirosa para eventualmente enamorarlo. De esa manera al final él y ella terminarían juntos con Zoe, Happy y quizás otro pequeño miembro de la familia.

 **(Al final nos ayudaste aun si no te pedimos ayuda, sigues siendo el mismo Natsu después de todo)** , pensaba Lucy con una leve sonrisa llena de alegría mientras observaba a Natsu irse. Ella quería de verdad confesarle sus sentimientos al Natsu que siempre la había apoyado y ayudado en los momentos difíciles, quería estar junto a aquel cabeza hueca de buen corazón que la iba a visitar a su apartamento.

Una vez que Natsu desapareció de la vista. Las tres chicas comenzaron a comer la comida comprada por Lissana. Una vez Kana y Lucy se repusieran comenzarían a batallar entre ellas. Lissana por su parte observaría la batalla y daría su opinión con respecto a los puntos a mejorar.

* * *

 _ ***Con Gray en su entrenamiento***_

En el bosque cerca de la mansión de Natsu, nos encontramos con Gray enfrentándose contra Selene mientras que Juvia los observa en la distancia desde debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

El césped tenía varios trozos de hielo, espadas, lanzas o simplemente pedruscos clavados en el suelo. Estaba Gray notablemente cansado y con varias vendas cubriendo sus brazos y torso mientras que lo único que tenía puesto era su pantalón, el cual no se había quitado porque Selene se lo puso como condición para que ella le ayudara.

La pelirroja por su parte se encontraba tranquila y con una mirada seria mirando a Gray mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y era protegida y respaldada por una gran cantidad de sombras provenientes de los árboles y la suya propia.

 **-¡ICE MAKE: LANZAS!-** , exclamó Gray con fuerza para después hacer que de varios estigmas mágicos salieran varias lanzas de hielo dirigidas contra la pelirroja.

La cual al ver esto suspiró cansada para después hacer que las sombras hicieran un muro para bloquear las lanzas. Una vez hecho esto utilizó varias sombras de atrás del pelinegro para hacer un robusto pilar que golpeó a Gray en la espalda.

 **-¡Ugh!-** , entonces Gray escupió saliva al recibir el fuerte impacto en la espalda para después caer boca abajo varios metros más adelante terminando enfrente de Selene que le miraba con seriedad.

 **-No estás haciendo lo que te dije, tienes que conjurar tus hechizos sin decirlos, de otra manera me avisas y yo tomo medidas para contrarrestarlos-** , reprendía Selene al mago de hielo mientras que se inclinaba con las manos en su cintura para ver de forma despectiva a Gray, el cual tenía su rostro contra el suelo sin poder moverse.

 **-Es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo, llevo toda mi vida haciéndolo de esta forma-** , respondía Gray con fastidio y algo de dolor mientras que trataba con esfuerzo levantar la mirada hacia la pelirroja.

 **-Pues si quieres darme más pelea deberás mejorar, de otra manera te quedaras estancado-** , dijo Selene con un tono superior y una leve sonrisa orgullosa mientras que le daba la espalda al pelinegro.

 **-Tch, no me lo tienes que recordar-** , murmullaba Gray algo irritado mientras que desviaba la mirada de la alumna de Natsu. Era muy fuerte e inteligente pero sin duda disfrutaba de hacer sentir inferior al mago de hielo.

 **-Sera mejor que descanses hielitos, si te desmayas ahora tendremos que dejar de entrenar por el resto del día-** , declaró Selene con una sonrisa juguetona y algo burlona mientras se comenzaba a alejar de Gray con las manos en su espalda.

 **-¡Aun así cuando me recupere veras como ahora si lo lograré!-** , exclamaba Gray con una sonrisa llena de determinación mientras que seguía sin poder mover su cuerpo. La pelirroja al oírlo se volteó a verlo de reojo mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa burlona en su cara.

 **-Ya quisieras, voy a hablar con tu noviecita mientras descansas-** , dijo Selene con un tono juguetón para después irse caminando en dirección a Juvia. El comentario hizo efecto en Gray causándole un leve sonrojo y algo de vergüenza.

 **-¡C-Cállate!-** , exclamó Gray irritado y con su sonrojo mientras que observaba como Selene se alejaba riéndose en voz baja por la reacción del Tsudere.

Selene caminó tranquilamente hasta que llegó a donde estaba Juvia acobijada bajo la sombra que proporcionaba el gran árbol.

 **-Parece que Gray-sa… Gray está muy cansado-** , dijo Juvia con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mirando a Selene mientras que esta se sentaba al lado asintiéndole divertida.

 **-Y a ti parece que te sigue siendo difícil no llamarlo Gray-sama-** , comentó Selene con una leve sonrisa burlona viendo a la peliazul debido a que Juvia a penas y podía evitar agregarle el "sama" a Gray.

 **-J-Juvia todavía no se acostumbra a llamarle así, aun así Juvia es feliz de ser tan cercana a Gray-** , decía Juvia con algo de vergüenza y una sonrisa alegre mientras que tenía la palma de sus manos cubriendo los sonrojos en sus mejillas.

 **-Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú no vas a entrenar Juvia?-** , preguntó Selene con intriga mirando a Juvia mientras se preguntaba si la peliazul quería estar en la plantilla de los juegos mágicos.

 **-Pues la verdad es que Juvia si quiere participar en los juegos mágicos al lado de Gray, pero Juvia no cree que pueda entrenar su magia con ninguno de ustedes-** , respondió Juvia con una leve sonrisa agachando la mirada pensando en que moriría del cansancio si llegaba a entrenar con los 5 monstruosos alumnos de Natsu.

 **-Pues si ese es el caso, entonces te haré luchar contra el cerebro congelado para que así lo ayudes a hacerse fuerte, eso también podría ayudarte a mejorar-** , dijo la pelirroja con una alegre y linda sonrisa mientras que señalaba con su pulgar el cuerpo de Gray que seguía en el mismo lugar donde este cayó.

 **-Pues Juvia está muy alegre de poder ayudar a Gray en algo-** , respondió Juvia con una linda sonrisa feliz de poder ayudar a su amado Gray en cualquier cosa. Además de que si lo ayudaba a entrenar quizás ella se haría más fuerte para así clasificar en la plantilla.

Luego se formó un silencio entre ambas mientras que sentía como una suave y refrescante brisa ventilaba el hermoso bosque. Selene y Juvia se quedaron unos momentos viendo como unas ardillas estaban mordiéndoles las orejas a Gray, cosa que causó risa en la pelirroja.

 **-Una pregunta Selene-san, ¿Cómo es que conociste a Natsu-san?-** , preguntó Juvia con una leve sonrisa y con mucha intriga mientras que volteaba a ver a la alumna del pelirosa que se estaba recuperando de la risa.

 **-V-Vaya pregunta, la verdad es que es una historia un poco larga-** , decía Selene recuperándose de la risapara después voltear a ver de nuevo a Gray que seguía sin dar indicios de que se recuperaría pronto.

 **-Pero me parece que tenemos tiempo-** , dijo ella con una leve sonrisa volteando a ver a Juvia, la cual asintió para prestarle atención a la pelirroja.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace 7 años atrás en una noche tranquila, nos encontramos en una casa de dos pisos a las afueras de un remoto pueblo de Fiore. En dicha casa vivía una familia fuera de lo común. El padre era un hombre pelinegro que era usuario de la magia Demon Slayer de la oscuridad. La madre por su parte era una demonio pelirroja y la hija de ambos era una pequeña niña llamada Selene Granblood.

Actualmente la pequeña Selene con un largo cabello rojo carmesí que le llega hasta la espalda estaba vistiendo un simple vestido color rosa pastel y estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a que su padre viniera con ellas.

 **-¿Cuándo papa va a venir mama?-** , preguntó la pequeña Selene con intriga y un tono inocente mientras que gira su vista a ver a su madre que estaba sentada justamente a su lado.

La madre era una hermosa y esbelta mujer pelirroja con tez pálida y unos ojos morados. Vestía un largo y detallado vestido de color negro, unas sandalias del mismo color y llevaba su largo cabello recogido con una cola de caballo.

Ella giró a ver a su pequeña con una sonrisa maternal y cariñosa para tranquilizar la curiosidad de la pequeña.

 **-No lo sé Selene, debe de estar ocupado con algo-** , respondió su madre con calma y con un tono gentil mientras le sobaba el cabello a la pequeña niña, la cual no muy convencida tan solo asintió con algo de preocupación por su padre.

Unos segundos después un fuerte estruendo sonó de afuera de la casa llamando la atención de las dos pelirrojas. La madre rápidamente abrazó a la pequeña Selene protegiéndola de lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

Fue audible una gran variedad de hechizos y estruendos afuera. Lo que más se oía eran los gruñidos y hechizos de una voz que ambas podían reconocer como la voz de su esposo y padre. Ante esto la madre soltó a su pequeña para tomarle de los hombros con una mirada seria.

 **-Sera mejor que subas a tu cuarto-** , ordenaba la mama con autoridad y una expresión firme queriendo que si hija estuviera a salvo del peligro que se encontraba afuera de la casa.

 **-P-Pero mama…-** , estaba por replicar la pequeña pelirroja queriendo quedarse al lado de su madre para ayudar a su padre, pero su mama desvió la mirada con seriedad mientras se paraba del sofá.

Luego lentamente unos cuernos de color negro salieron de la cabeza de la madre, desde sus codos hacia sus muñecas su piel adoptó una tonalidad más rojiza y sus manos adquirieron una apariencia más salvaje teniendo garras muy intimidantes. Las pupilas se afilaron como si fuera un ser maligno y sus dientes se afilaron un poco.

 **-Ahora, yo me encargare-** , decía la mama con un tono firme y serio mirando hacia el origen de los ruidos. Hacía años que no activaba su forma demoniaca, pero sonaba a que su esposo necesitaba ayuda para combatir a lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

Selene no quería dejar a su mama sola pero tenía que obedecerle, por lo que le dio un fuerte abrazo en las piernas para después subir por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. La madre con una leve sonrisa cariñosa miró como su hija subía por las escaleras, después se dirigió hacia afuera para ayudar a su esposo.

Selene llega corriendo a su cuarto para después subirse en una silla frente a la ventana para así tratar de ver lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

Afuera estaban luchando sus padres contra una gran variedad de magos con apariencias intimidantes cubiertos con túnicas negras. Todos ellos activaban una gran variedad de hechizos contra sus padres pero estos ágilmente los evadían para contratacar al unísono.

Su padre tenía sus típicas ropas de pesca debido a que aunque tuviera magia Demon Slayer había decidido mantenerse en el anonimato. Parecía estar algo herido y algo de sangre bajaba de su frente pero su mirada se mantenía firme y seria mientras atacaba a los magos.

Su madre una vez afuera desplegó unas dos alas de color rojo para comenzar a desplazarse rápidamente para atacar a los magos, también a gran velocidad auxiliaba a su esposo cuando este estaba a punto de ser atacado por un hechizo.

La pelea se mantenía a favor de ellos dos, o por lo menos así fue hasta que una larga lanza hecha de sombras atravesó el estómago del padre de Selene, cosa que causó miedo en la madre y en Selene.

 **-P-Papa…-** , decía Selene con los ojos bien abiertos y descolocada ante lo que estaba viendo a través de su ventana. Su madre estaba llorando un poco mientras que sostenía la cabeza de su padre como si estuviera escuchando sus últimas palabras.

 **-¡PAPAAA!-** , gritó la pequeña pelirroja con fuerza al ver que nuevamente una lanza había salido disparada contra sus padres dándole esta vez a su padre en el corazón. Ante esta horripilante escena la pequeña salió de su habitación corriendo en dirección a ayudar a su padre.

Mientras tanto abajo, la madre estaba llorando levemente mientras veía como su esposo partía de este mundo con una leve sonrisa después de haber dicho sus últimas palabras. Luego de eso la mano que acariciaba el rostro de su esposa cayó al suelo inerte.

 **-Genial, ya me libre del traicionero de mi hermano-** , decía uno de los encapuchados con un tono jocoso y burlón mientras que se hacía notar entre todos los demás, él fue el que había lanzado ambas lanzas de sombras.

 **-M-Maldito…-** , decía la madre de Selene con rabia mientras que giraba su vista hacia el encapuchado, el cual se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad que causó que la demonio ensanchara los ojos.

Tenía el cabello largo y negro hasta los hombros y tenía numerosas cicatrices en su rostro donde nada mas había una sonrisa repugnantemente enfermiza. Él era el hermano pequeño de su difunto esposo, ambos habían aprendido la magia Demon Slayer juntos pero desde que ella y su esposo se ocultaron hace 12 años no se habían vuelto a encontrar.

 **-Entonces tu eres la demonio que hizo que mi hermano nos traicionara a todos, eh?-** , decía el hombre con un tono psicópata y enfermizo mientras que se acercaba mirando con una sonrisa el cadáver de su hermano mayor que había abandonado a su familia de Demon Slayers para casarse con una demonio.

 **-¡No te acerques a mi mama!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Selene saliendo de la casa atrayendo la atención de todos y causando que su madre comenzara a temer por la vida de su pequeña hija.

 **-Con que tuvieron una hija-** , susurraba el hombre para sí mismo con una mirada maniática y despreciable viendo como la pequeña pelirroja llegaba junto a su madre para abrazarla mientras que esta dejaba el cuerpo de su esposo en el suelo.

 **-¡¿Qué haces aquí Selene?!-** , exclamaba la mama con fuerza sintiendo que la vida de su pequeña y dulce hija estaba en peligro en presencia de ese bastardo que acababa de asesinar a su propio hermano mayor.

La pequeña Selene miró por unos momentos el cadáver de su padre para después cerrar los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar.

 **-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!-** , preguntó Selene con fuerza y con los ojos húmedos mirando al hombre con muchas cicatrices en la cara mientras que se aferraba con fuerza al vestido negro de su mama.

 **-Porque tu padre es un traicionero y tú mama una abominación-** , respondió el hombre pelinegro con un tono desinteresado mientras levantaba los hombros como si su razón fuera sencilla y bien justificada.

Luego de eso formó fácilmente ya que era de noche, varios pilares de sombras que fueron en dirección a las pelirrojas. La madre sin poder moverse bien a causa de Selene solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza para protegerla de los ataques.

 **-¡Argh!-** , la mama pelirroja recibió los fuertes golpes de todos los pilares mientras que protegía a la pequeña Selene entre sus brazos. Luego el ultimó impacto la sacó volando varios metros hacia atrás quitándole su apariencia demoniaca mientras que ella aún tenía encima a su pequeña sin ningún rasguño.

 **-¡MAMA!-** , exclamaba la pequeña y preocupada Selene con miedo de ver a su mama tan lastimada mientras que se quitaba de encima para tratar de auxiliarla, pero nada podía hacer.

 **-La siguiente eres tú, lo más probable es que tengas sangre de demonio en tu interior-** , dijo el hombre con una enfermiza sonrisa mientras que formaba una lanza en su mano izquierda y se acercaba a ambas pelirrojas.

 **-P-Para por favor… no le hagas nada a ella, n-no es una demonio-** , pedía la mama con esfuerzo tratando de batallar contra el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por causa de varios hechizos de los demás magos y los golpes de los pilares solo abrieron aún más las heridas.

 **-No hables mama, e-estás perdiendo mucha sangre-** , decía Selene sollozando un poco mientras que miraba a su mama con ganas de llorar. Su padre había sido asesinado por ese desconocido, y ahora si madre estaba muy mal herida pareciendo que en cualquier momento daría su último respiró.

 **-¡Ustedes demonios nunca debieron haber nacido!-** , exclamó el hombre con fuerza mientras levantaba su lanza con la intención de clavársela en la cabeza a la pelirroja mayor.

 **-¡NOOO!-** , gritaba la indefensa y pequeña Selene con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que abrazaba a su madre queriendo protegerla de la lanza.

Al hombre no le importó y comenzó a descender rápidamente su lanza para así matar dos demonios de un tiro. Pero de la nada una mano desnuda toma la lanza con fuerza para después desaparecerla con una llama de fuego.

El pelinegro antes de que volteara a ver algo, fue recibido con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que le fracturó la nariz y lo mando varios metros lejos de ambas pelirrojas.

Todos los presentes fijan su atención y ahora ven que esta Natsu con una mirada seria mientras que atrás de él estaba Nidus, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa negra cubierta por una túnica del mismo color, también tenía un pantalón negro de combate y unas botas de cuero.

 **-De verdad que cada momento aumentan la cantidad de idiotas con los que me encuentro-** , decía Natsu con una mirada seria mirando en dirección al idiota que estaba por matar a ambas féminas, las cuales le miraban con expresiones de sorpresa.

 **-Usted lo ha dicho Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Nidus con un tono serio y frío observando a la gran variedad de magos que los rodeaban, aunque era evidente que eran muchísimo más débiles que el Demon Slayer de las sombras al que acababa de golpear su maestro.

 **-¡¿Quién eres maldito?!-** , exclamaba el hombre con un tono molestó mientras se paraba con una mano en la zona donde el pelirosa le había pegado. Ahora todo su rostro estaba ensangrentado y sentía mucho dolor al hablar.

 **-No te tengo que responder nada a ti-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada asesina mirando al hombre mandándole un escalofrío. Después el pelirosa miró por momentos a la madre de Selene sintiéndose muy frustrado de no haber llegado a tiempo nuevamente.

 **-Tu encárgate de todos ellos, de ese tipo me encargo yo-** , le ordenó Natsu a Nidus con seriedad y un tono firme queriendo hacer pagar al maldito que ya prácticamente había dejado sin padres a la pequeña niña pelirroja.

 **-Está bien Natsu-Sensei-** , respondió Nidus con un tono serio queriendo que su maestro hiciera pagar al hombre que estaba haciendo llorar a esa linda niña pelirroja.

Selene veía asombrada con lágrimas en sus ojos como estos desconocidos les estaban protegiendo, pero luego fijó su atención en su moribunda madre que estaba tosiendo algo de sangre.

 **-No sé quién seas, pero deberías saber que yo soy un Demon Sla!...-** , estaba por decir el maldito Demon Slayer con un tono egocéntrico y orgulloso pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte patada en el estómago cortesía de Natsu que en cuestión de un segundo ya le había atacado.

 **-¡URRGGGH!-** , el hombre fue mandado con fuerza hacia un gran árbol recibiendo el impacto con su espalda sumándole el increíble dolor que sentía en su estómago. Natsu con una mirada seria y molesta se quedó mirando al hombre.

 **-No me importa que seas, pero si haces llorar a una pequeña y a su madre pues entonces eres mi enemigo-** , dijo Natsu con un tono amenazante e intimidante mientras se acercaba al desgraciado, lo lastimaría MUCHO para después cosechar su alma, hasta entonces vengaría la muerte de los padres de la pequeña niña pelirroja.

 **-¡Maldito!-** , exclamó Natsu para después comenzar a atacar sin descanso al pelinegro que no podía defenderse de ningún ataque y tan solo podía gritar de dolor ante los fuertes impactos.

Nidus por su parte comenzó a atacar rápidamente a los magos encapuchados evitando cualquier ataque dirigido hacia él. Ahora tenía un buen control de su magia God Slayer y podía ahora pelear cuerpo a cuerpo incrementando su fuerza física con su magia.

 **-S-Selene…** _ ***Cough Cough***_ **-** , llamaba la mama con algo de dificultad y una leve sonrisa cariñosa mirando a su hija mientras que tenía los ojos algo húmedos para después toser un poco.

 **-M-mama…-** , decía Selene con una mirada triste y afligida a su madre que estaba seriamente herida.

 **-Por favor vete con ese hombre, él es capaz de cuidarte-** , dijo su madre con un tono suave y gentil mirando a su pequeña que ahora podía seguir viviendo gracias a ese hombre pelirosa que era conocido por ser el nuevo maestro del gremio más fuerte del continente.

 **-No te dejare aquí mama-** , contestaba la niña pelirroja con lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos mientras que apretaba sus puños deseando que su mama se recuperara.

 **-Y-Ya es muy tarde para mí, solo quiero que estés a salvo, por eso tu padre luchó-** , decía la mama con una sonrisa cariñosa y maternal mientras le sobaba una mejilla a su pequeña hija. Le dolía no estar más tiempo con ella pero ahora tenía la certeza de que estaría bien.

Selene es el producto del amor de ella con su esposo, de cómo ambos se conocieron, se amaron y escaparon juntos para criarla a ella con todo su cariño. El hecho de que ella siguiera con vida significaba que todo el esfuerzo de ellos no sería en vano.

 **-Llévate el libro que tu padre y yo te hicimos, ese hombre sabrá como entrenarte con él-** , decía la pelirroja mayor con suavidad recordando como ella y su esposo estuvieron escribiendo por años ese libro para entrenar a Selene para que se defendiera con la magia Demon Slayer de la oscuridad.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir otra palabra un gran hechizo con apariencia de fuego azul estaba por impactarles, pero de inmediato fue bloqueado por Nidus que lo recibió con los brazos extendidos.

Selene se quedó asombrada ante la silueta del niño peliblanco que recibió el ataque por ellas. Luego Nidus giró a verlas a ambas con una muy leve sonrisa.

 **-No dejaré que interrumpan su despedida-** , dijo Nidus con un tono amable para después comenzar a atacar a gran velocidad a los encapuchados disparando pequeños proyectiles de luz que al darles les dejaba fuera de combate mientras que se mantenía frente a las pelirrojas.

 **-Vamos, yo las protegeré, despídete de tu mama con una sonrisa-** , decía Nidus con una mirada seria y un tono tranquilo mientras que intersectaba con sus proyectiles cualquier ataque dirigido hacia él o hacia ellas.

Selene acudió rápidamente a ver a su madre quien ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro viendo a su pequeña. Quizás ese niño pueda ser el primer amigo de su hija, sin lugar a dudas con amigos como él su pequeña Selene estaría bien.

Ahora la madre solo recordaba las últimas palabras de su difunto esposo cuando acababa de recibir una lanza en el estómago: _"S-Selene estará bien, acabo de llamar a un chico muy confiable a ayudarnos, p-por favor dile a Selene de mi parte que…"_.

 **-Te amamos mucho Selene, cuídate-** , decía la madre con un tono cariñoso y feliz viendo a su pequeña compartiendo las mismas palabras que su esposo le dedico a su niñita en sus últimos momentos.

Selene aguantaba las ganas de llorar teniendo en mente que debía despedirse de ella… no, tenía que despedirse de ellos con una sonrisa, por lo cual la pequeña pelirroja le dedicó a su madre una gran sonrisa mientras que una pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

 **-Y-Yo también los amo… Nos vemos-** , se despedía Selene de su madre y de su padre mientras que miraba a su madre con la mejor sonrisa que podía en ese momento.

 **-Nos vemos…-** , se despidió su mama con cariño y una gran sonrisa maternal para después dar su último aliento dejando caer la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Selene.

Luego de eso la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a llorar mientras que Nidus terminaba con los encapuchados terminando él un poco lastimado. Natsu por su parte se acercaba con un pequeño rastro de sangre en su mejilla, sangre que pertenecía al enfermizo Demon Slayer que causó todo eso.

El pelirosa y su alumno peliblanco se pararon detrás de la pequeña niña que después de varios minutos se estaba tranquilizando en su llanto. Natsu había recibido cuando estaba por la zona una llamada por una lacrima de comunicación que le indicaba que una familia estaba siendo atacada, por lo cual acudió lo más rápido posible con Nidus que se lo había llevado de misión dejando a Thria con Kagura en el hotel donde todos estaban hospedados.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, Los voy a extrañar-** , decía Selene sollozando un poco mientras que tenía la mirada agachada y sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombre producida por su cabello que caía hacia adelante.

Natsu se acercó unos pasos para arrodillarse detrás de la pequeña para después poner una mano sobre su cabeza llamando la atención de Selene, la cual aún tenía leves lágrimas en la comisura de sus cuencas.

 **-Están viéndote desde un lugar mejor, por lo que vive tu vida con una sonrisa que les alegre-** , decía Natsu con un tono suave y cálido mientras que alzaba su vista al cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas con una leve sonrisa.

Selene al escuchar al hombre pelirosa se talló los ojos con sus manitos para después sonreírle con mejor ánimo.

 **-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** , preguntó Selene con una intriga mientras que se paraba al igual que Natsu para terminar viendo a los dos chicos que le habían salvado la vida a ella.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y este es mi alumno Nidus Scardio-** , respondía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre para después poner una mano en la cabeza de su alumno peliblanco que se mantenía con una expresión seria y calmada viendo a la niña pelirroja.

 **-Un placer conocerte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-** , preguntaba Nidus con su usual expresión tranquila y seria viendo a Selene, la cual por alguna razón se puso un poco nerviosa ante la mirada del niño peliblanco.

 **-M-Mi nombre es Selene Granblood, gracias por salvarme-** , agradecía Selene con una sonrisa nerviosa para después hacer una reverencia a Natsu y a Nidus.

 **-No hay de que, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer Selene?-** , le preguntó Natsu a la pequeña pelirroja con una leve sonrisa calmada y cálida.

La pequeña se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después levantar la mirada al hombre pelirosa que le había salvado mientras recordaba la voluntad de su madre.

 **-Quiero que usted me entrene, ¡estoy segura de que con su ayuda poder hacerme fuerte para proteger lo que me importa!-** , exclamó Selene con una sonrisa determinada mientras que apretaba un puño frente a ella queriendo volverse fuerte para poder defenderse a sí misma y a sus seres queridos.

Natsu amplió su sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja y Nidus solo cerró los ojos con una muy leve sonrisa ante las palabras de la niña.

 **-Pues entonces ven con nosotros, estamos alegres de recibirte, ¿verdad Nidus?-** , decía el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción y entusiasmo ante la idea de que tendría a la pequeña pelirroja como su tercera alumna.

 **-Claro Natsu-Sensei, a Thria también le alegrara recibirte como una compañera-** , dijo Nidus con su leve sonrisa mirando a Selene con calma causando que la pequeña se pregunte quien era esa persona.

 **-Te dije que no solamente son compañeros Nidus, son amigos y hermanos-** , comentó Natsu con una leve sonrisa mirando a su alumno mientras que eran observados por una sonriente Selene que sentía que lo iba a pasar bien como alumna de Natsu.

 **-De cualquier forma, ¿tienes algunas cosas que quieras llevarte contigo Selene?-** , preguntó Natsu con una leve sonrisa volteándose para ver a la pequeña niña pelirroja.

 **-Solo unas pocas cosas, mi madre me dijo que le diera un libro para que usted me entrenara en la magia de Demon Slayer de la oscuridad-** , respondía la pequeña con una linda sonrisa causando que el pelirosa sintiera un horrible Deja Vu.

 **-Uff, está bien, de nuevo recibiré un libro de una magia que no es la que utilizo-** , accedía Natsu con una sonrisa cansada y algo fastidiada debido a que esperaba poder entrenar a un niño en la magia Dragon Slayer. Hasta el momento tenía que leer a profundidad los libros que recibió de Nidus y Thria para entrenarlos en magias que eran antes desconocidas para él.

Casi hasta podría asegurar que de tanto estudiar esos libros podría aprender a utilizar esas magias a todo su potencial en solo unos años. Aunque le fuera emocionante comenzar a entrenar esas magias, era mejor limitarse a su entrenamiento para controlar mejor su Zanpaku-tō.

 **-Pues voy a buscar mis cosas y bajo-** , dijo Selene con una alegre sonrisa encaminándose camino a su casa para buscar las pocas cosas que se iba a llevar con ella: unas fotos de ella con su familia, algunas ropas, el libro y demás cosas.

 **-Selene-** , llamó Nidus con calma a la pelirroja cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, la cual voltea a verlo intrigada.

 **-Espero que nos llevemos bien-** , dijo Nidus con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras que aún tenía la mano de Natsu sobre su cabeza. Esto causó que la pequeña niña sintiera algo de nervios y que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

 **-I-Igualmente… Nidus-** , respondió Selene con algo de vergüenza para después entrar corriendo a su casa sin saber que es esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo.

Luego de eso los tres volvieron juntos al hotel donde estaban Kagura y Thria para presentarles a la nueva alumna del pelirosa. Ahora la pequeña niña pelirroja comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida, una en la que sus difuntos padres estarían orgullosos de verla.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Ya habiendo terminado de relatar todo, se formó un breve silencio entre ambas chicas. Selene se quedó viendo el cielo despejado con una leve sonrisa mientras que Juvia se encontraba con una mirada algo apenada por la muerte de los padres de la pelirroja.

 **-L-Lamento lo de tus padres Selene-san-** , dijo Juvia mientras volteaba su vista hacia la pelirroja. La cual tan solo negó con la cabeza con calma.

 **-No te preocupes Juvia, ellos están viéndome con una sonrisa donde sea que estén, por lo tanto debo responderles con mi mejor ánimo-** , respondió Selene con una sonrisa alegre y viva mientras que volteaba su mirada hacia la peliazul, la cual responde con un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Entonces así fue como te comenzó a gustar Nidus-san, ¿verdad?-** , comentó Juvia con una leve sonrisa pícara mirando a Selene, la cual se sonrojó un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-P-pues supongo que sí, aunque no fue hasta mucho después que me di cuenta gracias a Natsu-Sensei y a Kagura-Sensei-** , decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada mientras que recordaba las intervenciones de su maestro y la pelimorada.

 **-Entonces tu mama fue una demonio de la oscuridad y tu padre un Demon Slayer de la oscuridad-** , dijo Juvia con una leve sonrisa mirando la sombra del árbol que las cubría pensando en que la unión de ambos sonaba algo romántica e improbable.

 **-Sí, mi papa me contó que en su primera misión de caza de demonios la encontró a ella malherida y la ayudó a pesar de que fuera una demonio-** , contestaba Selene con una linda sonrisa recordando la ocasión en que su padre le contaba cómo fue que se conocieron.

 **-A partir de ese momento se encontraban en secreto hasta que ambos se confesaron su amor y escaparon juntos para evitar que alguien de los demonios o los Demon Slayers los separaran, después nací yo-** , explicaba Selene con una mirada suave y cálida recordando todas esas noches donde le pedía a sus padres que le contaran nuevamente su historia juntos.

 **-Es una historia muy romántica, me recuerda a Romeo y Julieta-** , comentó la peliazul con una leve sonrisa mientras que se mantenía viendo a la pelirroja.

 **-Yo también pienso lo mismo, me gusta la forma en que se conocieron desde que era niña-** , dijo Selene con la misma sonrisa que Juvia mientras que pensaba que sentía algo de nostalgia al recordar todas las cosas que sucedieron en esos años de su infancia.

 **-¡Y-YA ESTOY LISTO!-** , exclamó Gray a lo lejos parándose con fuerzas renovadas del suelo después de haber terminado su siesta llamando la atención de ambas chicas. Sentía algo de dolor en las orejas por alguna razón pero simplemente lo ignoró.

 **-Uff, ¿no puede ser más sutil cuando quiere llamarme?-** , decía Selene con una gota en la sien mientras veía de reojo como el pelinegro comenzaba a estirar los brazos preparándose para volver a entrenar.

 **-Esa es una de las cosas que le gustan a Juvia de Gray-** , comentaba Juvia con una linda sonrisa viendo al pelinegro mientras que le alzaba una mano para saludarlo, recibiendo un saludo de este también.

 **-No sé qué le veas, pero te deseo lo mejor-** , dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa animada y divertida mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia para después ambas levantarse del suelo.

 **-Después seguimos hablando, ¡pero ahora te vienes conmigo a entrenar a ese cerebro congelado!-** , decía Selene con ánimos jalando a la peliazul en dirección hacia Gray.

 **-Está bien Selene-san-** , respondió Juvia con una linda y alegre sonrisa siguiendo a la pelirroja para seguir en el entrenamiento de Gray.

Luego ambas en conjunto comenzaron a entrenar con Gray, donde Selene para divertirse en ocasiones hacia que la peliazul se tropezara para caer sobre Gray avergonzándolo. Era entretenido ver las reacciones del Tsundere pelinegro y las sutiles insinuaciones de la peliazul que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

* * *

 _ ***Con Gajeel en su entrenamiento***_

En otra parte de ese bosque nos encontramos con Gajeel y Zeth mientras que encima de una colina a lo lejos estaba Levy leyendo con calma sobre una manta de picnic y al lado de una cesta de comida.

Gajeel se encontraba jadeante y malherido con una mirada seria mientras que tenía los brazos caídos y su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a causa de sus erráticas respiraciones. Tenía gran parte de su piel herida y sus ropas estaban sucias y algo rotas.

Zeth por su parte se mantenía tranquilo y de brazos cruzados mientras que veía con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro. El alumno de Natsu estaba detrás de un grueso muro hecho de diamante que había hecho emerger desde la tierra, y desde hace más de unas horas Gajeel había intentado romperlo fracasando enormemente.

 **-Haaa… Ahaaa…-** , respiraba Gajeel con dificultad y cansancio al haber gastado casi todas sus energías en tratar de destruir el resistente muro que se mantenía intacto a pesar de que había estado pegándole por horas.

 **-Pareces cansado, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes-** , decía Zeth con una leve sonrisa y con un tono burlón viendo a Gajeel. Sabía muy bien que el hecho de que rompiera ese muro era algo inalcanzable para él con el nivel que tenía actualmente, pero por lo menos serviría como saco de boxeo para hacer que el pelinegro aumente la potencia de sus ataques.

 **-No me subestimes Zeth, solo estaba preparándome para romper tu maldito escudo-** , decía Gajeel con una leve sonrisa y una mirada desafiante mientras que controlaba mejor su frenética respiración.

 **-Eso dices tú, pero la verdad es que no le has hecho ningún rasguño-** , dijo el pelinegro con mechones blancos con una sonrisa calmada revisando nuevamente el estado del gran muro de diamante, y al parecer… si, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Gajeel chasqueó con la lengua frustrado por no haber hecho ningún avance por lo menos para sus ojos. Durante sus entrenamientos con Zeth se había llevado así mismo al límite para tratar de rivalizar en defensa y ataque al pelinegro, pero estaban en niveles muy diferentes como para notar una diferencia.

Zeth notó que Gajeel parecía frustrado, por lo que volteó a ver como Levy estaba leyendo un libro a lo lejos sobre su manta de picnic. Quizás sería buena idea tomar un pequeño descanso para que Gajeel recuperara energías y recibiera algunas palabras alentadoras de la peliazul.

 **-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer con Levy para que repongas fuerzas?-** , propuso Zeth con una sonrisa calmada mientras que incrustaba con su magia el gran muro de diamante en el suelo.

 **-¡Ni lo sueñes, no dejare que me tomes a la ligera!-** , exclamó Gajeel con molestia por el hecho de que Zeth le estuviera teniendo pena y le estuviera subestimando solo porque parecía un poco cansado.

El Dragon Slayer del hierro se posicionó para después comenzar a correr hacia Zeth mientras que retraía su brazo derecho cargándolo con fuerza para después volverlo de hierro sólido.

 **-¡Golpe del dragón del hierro!-** , exclamaba Gajeel con fuerza dirigiendo su puño hacia Zeth, el cual se mantuvo sereno y con los ojos cerrados hasta que faltaban centímetros para el impacto.

En cuestión de segundos el alumno del pelirosa había bloqueado el ataque con una mano mientras que con la otra le daba un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Gajeel.

 **-¡Urgh!-** , se quejó Gajeel al recibir el potente golpe en su abdomen mientras que ensanchaba los ojos y escupía algo de sangre para después caer al suelo muy adolorido.

Ahora tan solo podía retorcerse de dolor mientras que Zeth le miraba de una manera seria y firme llegando a parecer molesto con el pelinegro.

 **-No seas idiota, estas rechazando una oferta que Natsu-Sensei casi nunca nos daba, deberías agradecer que no soy tan estricto como él-** , decía Zeth a modo de reprimenda a Gajeel mientras que le daba la espalda pensando en que si Gajeel estuviera siendo entrenado por su maestro, entonces el primer día ya hubiera quedado sin poder moverse por semanas.

 **-¡No se puede mover Zeth, por lo que puedes arrástralo aquí!-** , gritó Levy desde la lejanía llamando la atención de ambos Dragon Slayers. Ahora Gajeel no tenía energías para moverse y menos resistirse, por lo que ahora que estaba vulnerable sería adecuado forzarlo a descansar.

 **-¡Está bien, tú mandas!-** , respondió Zeth con un alegre sonrisa a la peliazul para luego proceder a tomar de un pie a Gajeel que ahora estaba boca arriba, para comenzar a arrastrarlo en dirección a la peliazul sin alguna delicadeza.

 **-Tch, supongo que algo de hierro me vendría bien-** , decía Gajeel resignado con la idea de tomar un pequeño descanso junto a su enana peliazul mientras que sentía algunas rocas chocar contra su espalda.

Después de unos minutos ya Zeth había llegado frente a Levy para después dejarle allí mismo a Gajeel como si fuera un saco de papas.

 **-Aquí lo tienes Levy-** , dijo Zeth con una leve sonrisa viendo a la peliazul mientras que esta algo divertida acomoda a un poco molesto Gajeel sobre su regazo.

Desde que se volvieron pareja había tomado más confianza con el pelinegro, pero aun así acciones románticas en público le avergonzaban enormemente a Levy, cosa que Gajeel aprovechaba.

 **-Gracias Zeth, seguramente este tonto destruiría su cuerpo si hubiera seguido excediéndose-** , dijo Levy con una leve sonrisa agradecida con el alumno de Natsu mientras que le sobaba un poco el cabello a Gajeel, el cual se sentía avergonzado y frustrado por estar siendo mimado por la enana mientras que Zeth los estaba viendo.

 **-No te pongas así, sabes que digo la verdad-** , decía la peliazul con una sonrisa divertida por la actitud de Gajeel que estaba con una expresión molesta con los ojos cerrados mientras que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

Zeth por su parte se divertía viéndolos a ellos dos mientras estaba recordando la gran variedad de ocasiones donde su maestro Natsu aprovechaba varios descuidos de Kagura para mimarla o besarla causándole a ella vergüenza y nervios.

 **-De cualquier manera come un poco-** , dijo Levy con una leve sonrisa llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

 **-¡Magia de escritura solida: HIERRO!-** , exclamó Levy causando que se formaran unas letras hechas de hierro que decían exactamente eso: HIERRO, o IRON si lo prefieren así.

Gajeel con energías renovadas al ver su alimento se levantó del regazo de la peliazul para atrapar las letras en el aire y comenzar a devorarlas.

Y así Gajeel se quedó comiéndose de las letras de hierro mientras estaba sentado en posición india dándoles la espalda a Zeth y a Levy. La peliazul le veía divertida debido a que su Dragon Slayer parecía una mascota mientras que le alcanzaba a Zeth un sándwich de la cesta de comida.

 **-Parece de verdad desesperado-** , comentaba Zeth con una leve sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras observaba como Gajeel devorada con fiereza y velocidad las letras de hierro.

 **-¿Acaso tú no comes así?-** , preguntó Levy intrigada mientras que giraba su vista hacia el pelinegro con blanco.

 **-Pues no, la verdad es que es muy difícil encontrar diamante, por lo cual muy pocas veces me repongo comiéndolo-** , respondió Zeth con una leve sonrisa mirado a la peliazul para después darle un mordisco al sándwich que tenía en sus manos.

El ver a su maestro, a Kagura y a Zoe comiendo fuego era algo muy poco común, y Yui la verdad no es que estuviera todo el tiempo comiendo rayos solares. Sumándole el hecho de que él no podría comer diamante seguido, pues entonces todos tan solo reponían sus fuerzas comiendo comida normal.

 **-Entiendo, además de eso debe costar mucho comprar pequeñas cantidades de diamante-** , comentó Levy con una mirada pensativa mientras que consideraba que el mineral tan valioso y raro era muy costoso, además de que no era fácilmente ubicable en un entorno donde se lleve a cabo una pelea, por lo que la opción de reponerse comiendo no era muy factible para Zeth.

Zeth tan solo asentía con calma mientras terminaba de comerse su sándwich. Todo se quedó en relativo silencio mientras que de fondo solo era audible como Gajeel masticaba con fuerza el fuerte hierro.

 **-Te tengo una pregunta Zeth, ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Natsu?-** , preguntó Levy con una mirada llena de intriga y curiosidad mientras que giraba a ver al pelinegro con blanco. Gajeel también intrigado giró un poco la cabeza para ver de reojo al Demon Slayer de diamante.

 **-Es una historia un poco larga, no creo que quieras saberlo-** , decía Zeth con una leve sonrisa pensando en que seguramente sería aburrido para ambos escuchar esa vieja historia de hace 7 años.

Levy a gran velocidad se acercó a Zeth mientras que su mirada reflejaba la gran cantidad de curiosidad que tenía por escuchar el relato.

 **-Dime-** , dijo la peliazul con brillo en sus ojos como si fuera una orden causando que Gajeel riera un poco y que Zeth se rascara la cabeza pensando en que ya que insistía comenzaría a contar.

Luego de eso Zeth se acomodó bien mientras que Levy se mantenía atenta, Gajeel por su parte los miraba de reojo mientras seguía comiendo.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Ahora hace aproximadamente 7 años nos encontramos en una pequeña selva a las afueras de un reino vecino de Fiore. El ambiente era tranquilo y desértico sin alguna señal de vida animal, la fauna por otra parte era abundante y variada dando la impresión de ser una selva.

En esa selva estaba caminando un pequeño niño de cabello negro con mechones blancos llamado Zeth Vilerium, el cual hasta hace un par de días había estado viviendo con su padre dragón: Diamondia el dragón del diamante.

Este le había criado desde que tenía memoria en una inmensa cueva repleta de pilares de diamantes. Diamondia le había enseñado a leer, escribir y el idioma en sí, hasta le había empezado a enseñar magia de Dragon Slayer de diamante.

Pero de la nada hace un par de días este desapareció sin dejar rastro o algún mensaje dejando al pequeño niño completamente solo y preocupado. Zeth al día de la desaparición salió de su cueva para comenzar a buscar en todas partes. Sabía bien como era la sociedad y cosas por el estilo gracias a que Diamondia tenía una gran colección de lacrimas con las cuales entraban en contacto con el mundo exterior.

El pequeño niño vestía un pantalón negro desgastado, unas sandalias del mismo color y una camiseta de color rojo algo grande para el pequeño Zeth. Llevaba una pequeña mochila en su espalda donde tenía varias lacrimas que tan solo contenían información para continuar con su entrenamiento como Dragon Slayer, pero no eran entendibles para el pequeño.

Zeth después de caminar durante horas llegó a una gran cueva con varios minerales preciosos adentro. Había rubíes, zafiros, amatistas, esmeraldas, lapislázuli entre una gran variedad. Estaba todo relativamente bien iluminado gracias al brillo que emitían todos estos minerales.

 **-¿Papa?-** , llamó el pequeño Zeth con algo de duda mientras se adentraba con algo de nervios a la hermosa y muy espaciosa cueva. Diamondia podría estar viviendo en esa cueva tan grande buscando algo de Diamante para comer, o esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del pequeño.

 **-¡¿Dónde estás papa?!-** , exclamó Zeth con fuerza mientras que ponía sus dos manos alrededor de su boca comenzando a desesperarse por todavía no haber encontrado a su padre. Había estado buscando sin parar durante 2 días en cada cueva que se encontraba pero nunca encontró algún rastro de su padre dragón.

 **-¿Dónde te metiste?, ¿por qué me dejaste solo?-** , se preguntaba el pelinegro con tristeza mientras agachaba la mirada extrañando mucho a su padre. Se sentía afligido y culpable de que su dragón le hubiera abandonado, puede que porque fuera débil o que se haya cansado de él.

Pero de la nada unos repentinos ruidos llaman la atención del pequeño. Sonaba como si una gran e imponente criatura estuviera comiendo algún tipo de mineral o cristal mientras que gruñía de gozo. Ese sonido provenía de un gran túnel a los laterales de la cueva y Zeth al escuchar esos sonidos los sintió muy familiares.

 **-¿Diamondia?, ¿eres tú?-** , preguntaba el pequeño con una gran sonrisa alegre y emocionada mientras que comenzaba a correr en dirección al túnel que guiaba al posible paradero de su padre.

Zeth corrió con una gran sonrisa esperando un emotivo reencuentro con Diamondia, pero al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería. El sonido era causado por una gran variedad de criaturas ubicadas en el techo de la cueva mientras que mordían la gran variedad de minerales.

Esas criaturas tienen una apariencia hibrida entre murciélagos y un humano, tenían un largo pelaje de color gris y sus extremidades eran semejantes a las de un murciélago. Eran aproximadamente de 1 metro y medio y estaba cruzadas de brazos y por consiguiente sus alas mientras seguían mordiendo los minerales.

 **-¡ROOOAAARRRGH!-** , gruñeron varias con fuerza y de manera intimidante emitiendo un sonido semejante al de un dragón cuando normalmente liberarían un chillido de murciélagos.

Esas criaturas eran conocidas Grewas que habitaban grandes cuevas, para alimentarse liberaban un gas alucinógeno que dependiendo de la persona hace que vean lo que querían ver y escuchar. En base a ello las Grewas modificaban sus voces y actuaban con forme a la ilusión para atraer a sus presas hacia su trampa.

El pelinegro con miedo dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejando de estar bajo la influencia del gas alucinógeno. Allí se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había ningún mineral en la cueva y que lo que estaban mordiendo los Grewas eran simples estalactitas mientras que todo a su alrededor de mantenía realmente oscuro.

El pequeño comenzó a correr por donde vino para terminar en la zona principal de la gran cueva ahora llena de oscuridad. Tenía miedo de esas cosas por lo que sin mirar atrás se acercaba a la gran salida de la cueva que era visible por la luz del día que entraba.

Antes de que siguiera se acercara a la salida una gran cantidad de Grewas descendieron del techo para bloquearle la entrada extendiendo sus alas de manera intimidantes. Zeth se detuvo ante esto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para después sacudir la cabeza con fuerza.

 **(No…no debo temerle a esas cosas, sino no soy hijo de Diamondia)** , se decía mentalmente el niño dándose valor para enfrentar a las horribles criaturas. Después dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras que uno de esos Grewas se acercaba con la intención de atacar.

 **-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DEL DIAMANTE!-** , exclamó Zeth con fuerza para después liberar de su boca un gran rugido de diamante de color rojo en dirección a el Grewas, el cual chilló como murciélago para después esquivar el ataque del niño.

La criatura a gran velocidad se acercó por los laterales del niño tomándolo desprevenido para después darle un gran golpe en el estómago mandándolo a caer varios metros hacia atrás.

 **-¡AGH!-** , se quejaba Zeth al recibir el golpe mientras que se retorcía con dolor en el suelo. Luego se paró con algo de dificultad para después comenzar a correr en dirección al Grewas.

 **-¡GOLPE CARMESI DEL DRAGÓN DEL DIAMANTE!-** , exclamaba Zeth convirtiendo su puño derecho en diamante de color carmesí mientras que saltaba con rapidez al rostro del Grewas.

La criatura con velocidad al recibir el golpe que casi no le afecto mandó una potente patada al estómago del chico.

 **-¡URGH!-** , Zeth recibió el fuerte impacto ensanchando los ojos mientras escupía algo de saliva para después volver a caer al suelo retorciéndose por la increíble cantidad de dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 **(Estoy en problemas, es muy fuerte)** , pensaba Zeth con una mirada molesta mientras que en el suelo levantaba la vista a la criatura que se estaba acercando lentamente para terminar con el combate.

 **-¡ROOOAAAARRRRGGHH!-** , gruñó el Grewas haciendo una imitación del gruñido de un dragón a modo de burla de la ilusión de Zeth con encontrar a Diamondia. El pequeño con rabia cerró los ojos mientras que algunas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

De la nada una lanza hecha de sombras atravesó el brazo del Grewas sacándole un audible chillido para que después este tomara distancia del pequeño Zeth.

Cuando el pequeño pelinegro con blanco abrió los ojos observó como una niña con un largo cabello rojo carmesí llevando un vestido de color negro con detalles rojos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias rojas se interponía entre él y los demás Grewas de la zona.

A su lado se ubicaba una niña pelinegra con un vestido morado de encajes que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias negras mientras que en su muñeca derecha llevaba una cinta sucia.

Esas dos niñas eran las dos alumnas de Natsu: Selene y Thria. La pelirroja tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras que la pelinegra se mostraba con una mirada seria viendo a las horribles criaturas que les superaban en número.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** , preguntaba Selene con un tono alegre al pequeño Zeth que seguía tumbado en el suelo viéndolas sorprendido de su conveniente y grandiosa entrada.

Zeth le asintió a Selene para después pararse con dificultad con una mano en su abdomen que estaba muy lastimado. Las dos niñas parecían estarle protegiendo de las criaturas que hasta el momento mantenían su distancia.

 **-¡No te quedes allí quieto!, ¡aléjate de aquí!-** , exclamó Thria con fuerza viendo de reojo al niño de cabello bicolor esperando a que se pusiera a salvo. El niño estaba inseguro de dejar que ambas niñas pelearan por él aun si parecían estar confiadas.

De la nada siente como mano de un hombre toca su hombro y cuando voltea a ver de quien es observa a Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada y serena.

 **-No estás seguro aquí chico, cuando terminemos aquí te alcanzamos-** , decía Natsu con calma y una leve sonrisa mirando al pequeño niño que casi era víctima de esos molestos Grewas a los cuales habían venido a exterminar.

 **-Por ahora aléjate de aquí-** , dijo el pelirosa con seguridad mientras que se adelantaba hasta estar delante de sus dos alumnas. Era una suerte que Selene ahora supiera hacer una lanza con la gran cantidad de oscuridad que había en la cueva, Thria por su parte estaría bien manteniendo a esas criaturas a raya, pero si ambas estuvieran solas contra esas criaturas no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Natsu prendió sus puños en fuego mientras que con magia de gravedad hacia que el resto de Grewas en el techo cayeran para erradicarlos. Selene activaba unas 3 lanzas detrás de si debido a que no podía activar muchas hasta el momento, y Thria por su parte creaba un poco de agua de Demon Slayer en sus brazos preparándose para el combate.

Zeth confiando en la fuerza de las niñas y el pelirosa se comenzó a encaminar en dirección a la salida de la cueva que estaba a varios metros de distancia.

 **(¿Quiénes eran ellos?)** , se preguntaba Zeth con intriga mientras que seguía corriendo hacia la salida con una mano en su abdomen que le seguía doliendo.

 **(¿Cómo es que los ataques de esas niñas le hicieron más daño?)** , pensó el niño preguntándose qué tan fuertes eran esas niñas que parecían ser un poco mayor que él.

 **¡POOOOMM!**

De la nada un fuerte estruendo frente a él causa que salga de sus pensamientos debido a que un Grewas de 2 metros y con mayor musculatura había bajado justo frente a la salida impidiéndole a Zeth seguir avanzando.

 **(¡Este parece más fuerte que el resto!)** , pensaba Zeth alarmándose por la intimidante presencia de la criatura. Ahora parecía que estaba solo contra esa cosa, Natsu y sus alumnas estaban varios metros atrás luchando contra los demás Grewas y no se podrían percatar de la presencia de este Alpha.

 **-¡P-PATADA DEL DRAGÓN DEL DIAMANTE!-** , exclamó Zeth con fuerza y una mirada molesta dando un salto para dirigir una patada cubierta de diamante hacia el Grewas Alpha, el cual sin ningún problema recibió la patada sin inmutarse para después darle un gran golpe en la cara al niño.

 **-¡URRGH!-** , se quejó el pequeño al recibir el potente y doloroso golpe en su rostro para después ser incrustado contra el suelo de la cueva causando que se levante el polvo.

Ahora un hilo de sangre bajaba de su frente y se encontraba completamente vulnerable sin poder pararse a causa del inaguantable dolor. La criatura no se quedó quieta y con una mano tomó del cuello al niño clavándole dos de sus filosas y puntiagudas uñas en su débil cuello.

 **(Este es mi final, no podré volver a ver a Diamondia)** , pensaba el pequeño Zeth con tristeza y rabia presintiendo que ya era su fin sin haber podido encontrar a su padre. Luego con esfuerzo solo abrazó la mochila que llevaba mientras que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su cara.

 **-¡GRROAARRGHH!-** , gruñía la criatura con fuerza preparándose para apretar con fuerza el blandengue y débil cuello del niño para decapitarlo. Zeth cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando su muerte con miedo.

 **¡CRRRAAASSHH!**

Pero en cuestión de segundos el Grewas había sido pateado en el rostro mandándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva mientras que Zeth caía al suelo descolocado por lo que sea que acababa de suceder.

El pequeño Zeth con los ojos ensanchados giró la vista hacia el hoyo en el cual ahora estaba el Grewas Alpha. Luego enfrente del pequeño pelinegro aterrizó un niño de cabello blanco con una expresión seria vistiendo una camisa negra, pantalón de combate y unas botas del mismo color.

Tenía su pierna izquierda emitiendo una clase de luz dorada muy leve mientras que parecía liberar algo de polvo. Lo que sucedió es que Nidus en el momento justo le había dado una patada al gran Grewas mandándolo contra una pared dejando libre al niño pelinegro.

 **-Sera mejor que te alejes de aquí-** , dijo Nidus con un tono serio y firme mientras miraba de reojo a Zeth que le veía asombrado y con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

 **-¡C-Cuidado!-** , advertía Zeth dejando de lado su asombro para señalar como la intimidante criatura se acercaba con violencia y rabia queriendo descuartizar al niño peliblanco.

Nidus no esperó hasta que se acercara para comenzar a pelear. Una vez ambos se encontraron comenzó un intercambio de golpes de igual a igual entre el peliblando y la criatura. Nidus recubría su cuerpo con Luz para tolerar los potentes golpes de la bestia mientras que contraatacaba con varios hechizos de God Slayer.

El choque entre los golpes y patadas causaba que se despidiera algo de aire y resonaran con fuerza en toda la cueva. Zeth veía esto asombrado y fascinado por lo fuerte que era el niño peliblanco que estaba combatiendo contra la intimidante criatura.

En un punto Nidus le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la criatura mandándolo contra el suelo quedando él algo herido y con una mirada seria limpiándose un poco de suciedad que tenía en una mejilla.

 **-Si tan solo hubiera más luz-** , decía Nidus para sí mismo con seriedad pensando en que si hubiera más cantidad de luz entonces sus heridas podrían ir curándose con más rapidez. Hasta ahora no estaba seriamente lastimado y aun podía darle más pelea a la bestia pero la presencia de Zeth le impedía hacer potentes ataques en área.

 **(¡Asombroso, esta igualado con esa cosa!)** , pensaba Zeth con asombro y emoción viendo como el peliblanco había mandado al suelo a la gran criatura que hasta hace unos minutos le había hecho lo mismo a él.

El Grewas Alpha se levantó con algo de dificultad fijando su vista en Zeth, la bestia de inmediato olvidó a Nidus para comenzar a correr velozmente en dirección al pelinegro con blanco que se asustó al ver que venía a por él.

 **-¡ROAARRGGHH!-** , exclamó la bestia con fuerza y un tono distorsionado parecido al de un dragón mientras que levantaba una de sus garras para dirigirle un zarpazo al pequeño y vulnerable Zeth que tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y el pelinegro con algo de duda abre los ojos para apreciar como el peliblanco estaba parado frente a él con los brazos extendidos debido a que le había protegido del ataque.

Nidus se mantenía con una mirada seria y gélida mirando a la bestia que ya se encontraba a varios metros hacia atrás debido a que recibió una potente bola de fuego cortesía de Natsu que ahora se estaba acercando mientras que detrás venían Selene y Thria.

Nidus tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha de la cual salía mucha sangre a causa de que fue provocada por una de las garras del Grewas, hubiera terminado mucho peor si Natsu no hubiera mandado a la criatura hacia atrás antes de que el zarpazo hubiera llegado con todo.

 **-Ahaaa… te dije que te alejaras-** , decía Nidus con seriedad y cansancio mientras que se dejaba caer para quedar arrodillado con los brazos caídos dándole la espalda a Zeth, el cual estaba impactado y descolocado por el hecho de que le acababan de salvar de nuevo.

Natsu con una expresión serena y tranquila llegó junto a ambos niños mientras que Thria se centraba en atender las heridas de Zeth, y Selene con preocupación se acercó a Nidus para auxiliarlo en lo posible.

 **-No tienes que forzarte tanto Nidus, ya estoy aquí-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa sobándole el cabello a su alumno peliblanco que lo había hecho muy bien conteniendo a esa bestia en lo posible.

Luego el pelirosa se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Grewas Alpha que ya se estaba levantando. Luego esta emitió un fuerte gruñido causando que su cuerpo aumentara en tamaño mientras que sus extremidades se hacían más intimidantes y sus garras se alargaban.

 **-¡Espere señor, es muy peligroso!-** , exclamaba Zeth con preocupación por el hombre pelirosa mientras le extendía una mano. Thria que estaba poniéndole una cintas en la frente a Zeth se puso a reír un poco divertida por la advertencia innecesaria.

 **-No te preocupes, Natsu-Sensei lo eliminara en un instante-** , dijo Nidus con un tono sereno y tranquilo mientras que Selene a su lado solo le ponía una curita en la herida de su mejilla que más adelante dejaría cicatriz.

Natsu se acercó con los ojos cerrados a la bestia mientras que está en completo descontrol se abalanza sobre él siendo en cuestión de segundos completamente rostizada por el fuego de Natsu y luego cortada por la espada del mismo.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos y antes de cualquier otra cosa el cuerpo de la gran criatura cayó hacia atrás completamente muerto y al momento de caer al suelo se desvaneció en un aura de color negruzco que se dirigió hacia la Zanpaku-tō de Natsu que ya estaba siendo enfundada.

Zeth se quedó de piedra viendo impactado y descolocado lo increíblemente poderoso que era el pelirosa que en solo segundos derrotó a la bestia que hasta hace unos minutos estaba igualada con el niño peliblanco.

 **-Acuérdenme de que cuando volvamos a Fairy Tail le diga al consejo que estas criaturas están eliminadas por esta zona-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que se acercaba lentamente al grupo de niños. Seguramente Kagura con algunas chicas de Mermaid Heels y Diana ya habían limpiado la otra zona designada donde estaban estos Grewas.

 **-¡¿F-Fairy Tail?!-** , preguntó Zeth exaltado y sorprendido ante la mención del gremio más fuerte de todo el continente según las palabras de Diamondia con respecto a lo que se comunicaba en las lacrimas.

 **-Sí, todos nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail-** , dijo Selene con una alegre sonrisa viendo al niño pelinegro mientras que se daba cuenta de que las marcas de todos estaban ocultas debajo de las prendas de ropa, por lo cual sería difícil que los reconocieran.

La de su maestro que estaba en el hombro derecho era cubierta por su camiseta negro con letras de "Shinigami" además de su túnica negra. La de Nidus estaba en su pectoral izquierdo pero no era visible por su camisa negra. La de Thria estaba en el muslo izquierdo por debajo de su vestido morado. Y por último el suyo propio lo tiene en el costado derecho de cintura.

 **-Disculpe señor-** , dijo Zeth con algo de pena acercándose a Natsu que le estaba viendo con calma y de brazos cruzados.

 **-Puedes llamarme Natsu-** , respondió Natsu con una amable y alegre sonrisa agachándose a la altura de Zeth para alborotarle un poco el cabello al niño y animarle un poco.

 **-¿U-Usted conoce a un hombre llamado Gajeel Redfox?-** , preguntó Zeth con un poco de nervios y sobre todo esperanzas de poder llegar a conocer al Dragon Slayer del hierro de quien Diamondia le ha hablado tanto.

 **-Claro que conozco a Gajeel, ¿por qué preguntas?-** , dijo Natsu con alegría y algo de intriga extrañándose de que el niño le estuviera preguntando por su amigo pelinegro que recientemente había desaparecido en la isla Tenrou.

 **-Pues mi papa dragón Diamondia era amigo de Metalicana, y me hablaba de su hijo llamado Gajeel-** , contestaba el pelinegro con calma y una leve sonrisa recordando como su dragón le hablaba del hijo humano de su amigo Metalicana, el cual solo veía algunas veces cuando se encontraba con el dragón de hierro.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos pero sobre todo a Natsu que ensanchó los ojos sorprendido e impactado por lo que acababa de oír y lo que significaba.

 **-¿E-Espera qué?, ¡¿tú también eres un Dragon Slayer?!-** , preguntaba Natsu con emoción y entusiasmo esperando al fin haber encontrado a otro mago Dragon Slayer.

 **-Sí, mi nombre es Zeth Vilerium y soy un Dragon Slayer del diamante-** , respondía Zeth con una leve sonrisa mientras que enseñaba su brazo izquierdo para después convertirlo en diamante de color rojo frente a todos causando sorpresa.

 **-¡Por fin, encontré a otro Dragon Slayer!-** , exclamaba Natsu con alegría y lleno de felicidad mientras que despedía algo de fuego de su boca festejando, después de todo encontró a un God Slayer y 2 Demon Slayers, para completar la todo hacía falta un Dragon Slayer.

 **-Exagera mucho Natsu-Sensei-** , opinó Thria con una leve sonrisa divertida mientras veía como su maestro se emocionaba demasiado por ese pequeño detalle. Una vez que el pelirosa se calmó se volvió a agachar frente a Zeth para seguir escuchándolo.

 **-Ya puedes seguir hablando-** , dijo Natsu mirando al pelinegro con blanco para prestar atención.

Allí Zeth con calma le contó a Natsu todo lo que sabía: sobre su identidad, sobre Diamondia y su conexión con Metalicana, sobre su desaparición, su magia y el cómo termino en esa cueva buscando a su padre.

Una vez que el niño terminó de contar Natsu se quedó con una expresión tranquila viendo al pequeño que le recordaba mucho a él cuando buscaba a Igneel antes de encontrarse a Kagura. Sus alumnos por su parte tenían sus propios pensamientos con respecto al niño de cabello bicolor.

Selene y Thria sentían pena por él debido a que había sido abandonado al igual que Nidus, el peliblanco por su parte veía en Zeth una versión inocente e ilusa suya cuando apenas estaba conociendo el mundo y lo cruel que este podría llegar a ser.

Según Nidus el pelinegro tuvo suerte de haber sido encontrado por su maestro antes de que terminara igual de consiente de lo malas que pueden ser las personas, de esa manera podría disfrutar de esa inocencia e ignorancia antes de crecer.

 **-Pues que coincidencia que te encontráramos, ¿quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?-** , propuso Natsu con una leve sonrisa ofreciéndole una mano amiga al pequeño niño Dragon Slayer. Era una suerte haberlo encontrado para ofrecerle un lugar donde podría formar parte de una familia… la gran familia de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels. Ya después le contaría sobre el paradero desconocido de Gajeel y el resto de magos que fueron a Tenrou.

 **-¡Claro!-** , aceptó Zeth de inmediato agradeciendo mucho la oferta. Entrar al gremio de sus salvadores le vendría bien además de que podría buscar a Diamondia con ayuda del pelirosa.

Zeth con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción se acercó a donde estaban los alumnos del pelirosa. Nidus estaba sentado con su expresión calmada y serena mientras que detrás de él estaban Selene y Thria observando al niño pelinegro acercarse.

 **-Muchas gracias por salvarme antes-** , agradeció Zeth con educación mientras le hacia una reverencia a los tres niños que le habían salvado anteriormente de esos Grewas.

Ante esto Nidus sonrió levemente mientras que Selene se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa y Thria solo le sonreía con calma al pelinegro pensando en que en realidad no es como que ellas hayan hecho mucho cuando fue su maestro pelirosa quien los eliminó a todos.

 **-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Nidus y ellas son Thria y Selene-** , dijo Nidus con calma presentándose a él mismo y a las dos niñas detrás de él.

 **-Mucho gusto pequeño-** , saludó Selene con una gran sonrisa alegre y emocionada viendo al niño pelinegro con blanco y de ojos plateados.

 **-Un placer conocerte-** , dice Thria con educación y una linda sonrisa pensando que era muy especial que Zeth tuviera esos ojos plateados junto con su cabello bicolor.

Zeth con una leve sonrisa voltea para volver a mirar a Natsu mientras que deseaba ser otro alumno del genial y fuerte pelirosa.

 **-D-Disculpe, ¿podría usted entrenarme?-** , preguntó Zeth con algo de pena deseando volverse muy fuerte teniendo como maestro y mentor al pelirosa, que al parecer había hecho que Nidus, Selene y Thria fueran así de fuertes.

 **-Ya te iba a proponer lo mismo-** , dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mirando a Zeth, el cual amplió su sonrisa llena de felicidad.

 **-Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, empiezo a tener hambre-** , decía Natsu con calma mirando a sus ahora cuatro alumnos que poseían magias perdidas al igual que él. Ahora estaba considerando seriamente si llamarlos a todos ellos Mini-Slayers, puede que sonara absurdo pero era gracioso.

 **-Yo también Natsu-Sensei, fue muy agotador luchar contra esos demonios-** , dijo Selene con las manos en su estómago mientras que se acercaba a su maestro. Estaba algo cansada de haber creado tanta lanzas de sombras debido a que fue hace casi nada que había aprendido a hacerlas sin que desaparecieran al instante.

 **-No te quejes Selene, Natsu-Sensei fue el que los derrotó a todos-** , le decía Thria a la pelirroja a modo de reproche debido a que ellas solo se limitaron a golpear algunos mientras que su maestro a gran velocidad los eliminaba.

Natsu y las dos niñas comenzaron a caminar con calma hacia la salida de la cueva dejando a los dos niños allí. Nidus se comenzó a parar con más fuerzas que antes mientras que Zeth se ponía a su lado para hablarle.

 **-L-Lamento que te hayan herido por mi culpa-** , se disculpaba Zeth algo afectado y sintiéndose culpable mirando al peliblanco en la zona donde le había rasguñado el Grewas Alpha.

 **-No te preocupes por esto, será un gran recuerdo de este día cuando te uniste a nosotros-** , respondió Nidus con una leve sonrisa señalándose la curita que ahora tenía sobre su herida que seguramente dejaría una cicatriz.

Al oír esto Zeth sonrió con mejor ánimo para señalarse los dos puntos en su cuello que fueron causados por las garras por la misma bestia cuando le tomó del cuello.

 **-¡Entonces esta marca también será un recordatorio de que me salvaron!-** , respondió Zeth con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción señalándose los dos puntos que seguramente también dejarían cicatriz, lo bueno es que puede llegar a decir en broma que le mordió un vampiro.

 **-Ey chicos, vámonos-** , llamó Thria a los dos niños llamando la atención de ambos. Luego Zeth y Nidus chocaron los puños con calma para después caminar en dirección a su maestro pelirosa que les esperaba junto con Thria y Selene para volver a Fairy Tail.

Después de eso Natsu regresó a Fairy Tail con ahora cuatro alumnos siendo Zeth el más reciente de todos. Cabe decir que grande fue la sorpresa del niño al enterarse que su maestro también era la cabeza del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Desde entonces el pequeño Zeth entrenaría al lado de Selene, Thria y Nidus bajo la tutela del maestro pelirosa. Se haría más fuerte y formaría unos irremplazables lazos de amistad con sus amigos, para estar completos solo faltarían algunos días para que todos conocieran a la quinta alumna del pelirosa llamada Yui.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

 **-¡¿Entonces tu dragón conoció a Metalicana?!-** , exclamó Gajeel sorprendido y descolocado ante la revelación de que el dragón de Zeth hubiera conocido a su padre Metalicana. El mundo ahora parecía muy pequeño ahora que sabía que dos Dragon Slayer criados por dragones que eran amigos se hayan encontrado.

 **-Sí, Diamondia me contaba de como hace 400 años su amigo Metallicana estaba criando a un niño humano llamado Gajeel-** , respondió Zeth con una leve sonrisa divertida mirando a Gajeel y como Levy estaba a su lado también sorprendida.

 **-¡¿Hace 400 años?!-** , exclamaron Levy y Gajeel al mismo tiempo completamente sorprendidos y descolocados ante esa descomunal cantidad de tiempo. Zeth con calma solo les asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Así es, me parecía extraño que hayas vivido tanto tiempo, debido a que cuando yo era un niño junto con Diamondia llegaban noticias de un Dragon Slayer del hierro, por lo cual la única persona posible eras tú-** , decía Zeth con tranquilidad mientras que recordaba la reacción de Diamondia cuando se enteró de que el hijo de Metalicana formaba parte de un gremio aun cuando pasaron 400 años desde la última vez que supo de él.

 **-Eso es muy extraño, aunque ahora algunas cosas empiezan a tener sentido-** , comentaba Levy con una mirada pensativa poniendo una mano en su mentón analizando una gran cantidad de teorías.

 **-¿A qué te refieres enana?-** , preguntó Gajeel sin entender a que se refería Levy con respecto a que algo está teniendo sentido, él estaba tan confundido y lo último que podía pensar es que algo tenia coherencia.

 **-¿Acaso se te olvido aquella vez cuando Laxus y la tribu del trueno se revelaron?-** , dijo la peliazul mirando a Gajeel recordándole la ocasión en la que trató de salir del gremio cuando Laxus y la tribu del trueno organizaron ese juego.

 **-Cuando trataste de salir del gremio las ruinas mágicas de Freed te lo evitaron, y una de las condiciones para salir era tener menos de 80 años, por lo cual si no pasaste significa que debes tener más de 80 años-** , teorizaba la peliazul con una mirada seria y analítica viendo a su pareja, el cual se mantenía con una expresión seria analizando a fondo que todo lo dicho parecía encajar.

 **-Esto es muy confuso, ¿entonces tengo 400 años?, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada de eso?-** , se preguntaba Gajeel con las manos en su cabeza comenzando a exasperarse por toda esta cantidad de preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

 **-Pues Natsu-Sensei nos contó que él tampoco pudo salir del gremio en ese momento, y cuando le preguntamos la razón él dijo que no lo sabía-** , dijo Zeth con calma mintiendo en la última parte. Su maestro pelirosa desde hace años les había contado a los cinco sobre su secreto como Shinigami pero debían de mantenerlo en secreto, por lo cual se estaba esforzando por mantener la curiosidad de Gajeel y Levy lejos de Natsu.

 **-Pues ya le diremos a los demás a ver qué opinan, pero ahora ya me siento bien para seguir entrenando-** , decía Gajeel con una mirada determinada mientras que se paraba con fuerzas renovadas debido a que ahora ya tenía el estómago lleno y listo para pelear. Todas esas preguntas por mucho que le interesaran no lograría responderlas ahora, por lo que mejor entrenaba que era su prioridad por ahora.

 **-Bueno saberlo, espero que esta vez puedas hacerlo mejor que antes-** , decía Zeth con la misma mirada determinada que Gajeel mientras que también se paraba para encararlo con un aire de rivalidad.

 **-¡Puedes apostarlo, te demostrare que soy hijo de Metalicana!-** , exclamó Gajeel con una sonrisa emocionada chocando sus puños cubiertos de hierro con fuerza causando que Zeth imitara el gesto con sus puños cubiertos de diamante.

Levy por su parte sonrió divertida de ver a Gajeel así de competitivo y emocionado. Por otro lado todas estas preguntas que tenía en su mente las compartiría y las debatiría con sus amigos del grupo de Tenrou una vez tuvieran tiempo.

* * *

 _ ***Con Erza enfrente de Mermaid Heels***_

Por otro lado nos encontramos con Erza enfrente del gremio de Mermaid Heels. La pelirroja desde el día anterior había estado buscando a la maestra Diana y cuando le preguntó a Kinana esta respondió que la pelinegra había viajado hacia al gremio femenino horas antes.

Ante esto la pelirroja resignada esperó hasta el día siguiente para tomar el primer tren con destino al gremio femenino con el cual estaban en una alianza. Debía de pedirle ayuda a la maestra para que esta le ayude a hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ser entrenada por Kagura.

Ahora ya Erza había llegado a Crocus y dejó su monstruosa cantidad de equipaje en una posada no muy lejos del gremio. Seguramente se tendría que quedar varios días si quería entrenar lo suficiente para ser admitida por Kagura.

 **(¡Por fin llegue!)** , pensó Erza con una leve sonrisa frente a las puertas de Mermaid Heels, el cual al igual que Fairy Tail se había reformado aunque la verdad no es que hubiera mucho cambio a como era antes.

La pelirroja se acercó a las grandes puertas pensando en que su objetivo era hacerse más fuerte para poder ser seleccionada en la plantilla de los que irían a los grandes juegos mágicos. Todo con el fin de dar la cara por su gremio y la alianza para demostrarle a Natsu y a todos que Erza Scarlet había vuelto después de 7 años.

 **-Ahora solo queda hablar con Diana-** , dijo Erza para sí misma mientras que abría lentamente las puertas del gremio para adentrarse con algo de emoción.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y esta fue la nueva actualización de esta historia. Me costó lo suyo escribirla debido a distintos inconvenientes con mi pc, pero una vez resueltos estos problemas ya soy capaz de por fin subirlo.

Ahora ya están los recuerdos y el pasado de Selene y Zeth. Y ya decidí que la siguiente chica desista en el amor de Natsu será… Lissana. No hare votación en esta parte debido a que ya tengo en la mente la manera y el momento en que quedara afuera.

En el siguiente capítulo tocara el pasado de Yui y también Erza le pedirá ayuda a Diana para hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser entrenada por Kagura.

Diamondia era un dragón que estaba aún vivo y cuando se consiguió a Zeth de bebe decidió criarlo dejándose influenciar por las acciones de su buen amigo Metalicana hace 400 años con Gajeel. La desaparición de Diamondia fue solo hace 7 años debido a que se introdujo dentro de Zeth para detener la dragonificación, por lo tanto Zeth no viajó por las puertas de eclipse viajando en el tiempo hacia el futuro.

También Natsu ya sabe gracias a Incursio que él, Gajeel, Wendy y otros dos niños (Sting y Rogue) viajaron en el tiempo 400 años a través de eclipse para derrotar a Acnologia. Aunque todavía no sabe que Igneel está dentro de él debido a que Incursio no hay querido contarle.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en los Reviews, sin nada más que decir me despido de todos…¡SAYONARA!.


	14. Distintas Metas

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Estoy consciente de que casi un mes fue la ultima actualización, pero créanme que si hubiera tenido oportunidad lo hubiera subido antes pero no se dio la oportunidad. De cualquier manera perdónenme y le mando un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que comentó en el anterior capitulo.

Tambien le mando un saludo especial a "konohasharingan" y que por favor a todos los que no lo conozcan, háganse el favor a ustedes de leer sus historias que sencillamente son fantásticas, créanme que no se arrepentirán. Un salido y Animo con tus historias.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 13: Distintas Metas**_

A penas Erza abrió las puertas del gremio de Mermaid Heels con una leve sonrisa emocionada para luego ser recibida por un grito.

 **-¡ERZA-NEE!-** , exclamó Milliana con emoción y alegría mientras se lanzaba a brazos de la pelirroja que consideraba una hermana mayor tomándola por sorpresa. La castaña como si fuera un gato restregaba su cabeza en el pecho de Erza mientras que esta le sobaba la cabeza con calma.

 **-Hola Milliana, ¿Cómo estás?-** , preguntó Erza con una sonrisa calmada y serena mientras veía a su buena amiga, la cual levantó la mirada con una gran sonrisa alegre.

 **-¡Ahora muy bien, vine con la maestra Diana y ahora tengo la oportunidad de enseñarte el gremio!-** , respondió Milliana con mucha emoción mientras se separaba de Erza y señalaba todo el interior de Mermaid Heels con los brazos extendidos.

Ya antes el gremio de chicas era muy lujoso, pero cabe decir que a causa de la importante cantidad de ingresos que habían obtenido como premio en los grandes juegos mágicos, se amplió el tamaño del gremio, la calidad de todos los muebles y el ambiente en si se había hecho más refinado y caro para las señoritas que lo integraban.

Erza veía algo asombrada el refinado ambiente del gremio de chicas, podía afirmar sin duda que superaba en elegancia y clase al gremio de Blue Pegasus. Luego de inspeccionar lo suficiente, Erza dirigió su mirada hacia su querida amiga Milliana.

 **-Bueno, es cierto que nunca he venido a Mermaid Heels, pero eso tendrá que esperar, necesito hablar con la maestra Diana-** , dijo Erza con calma mirando a Milliana dejando cualquier asunto a parte y nada más enfocándose en comenzar su entrenamiento con Diana lo más pronto posible.

 **-Ella está en su oficina en estos momentos, está en el segundo piso-** , contestó Milliana algo extrañada mientras apuntaba al segundo piso del gremio.

Erza sonrió con emoción para después dirigirse hacia las escaleras no sin antes sobarle el cabello a Milliana.

 **-Gracias, nos vemos después Milliana-** , se despedía la pelirroja con una mirada amable y calmada para después seguir su camino hacia el segundo piso del gremio. Milliana por su parte se despidió con la mano en alto para después volver a su mesa con sus amigas.

* * *

 _ ***En la Oficina de Diana***_

Una vez que Erza subió al segundo piso del gremio, se aceró a la puerta de la oficina de la maestra pelinegra y con leve suspiró para tranquilizarse decidió entrar.

 **-Buenas maestra Diana, ¿está aquí?-** , preguntó Erza con sutileza y una leve sonrisa mientras abría un poco la puerta y asomaba su cabeza adentro solo para quedarse impactada.

Dentro de la oficina estaba Diana en su asiento reclinable con un peluche con apariencia de Natsu entre sus brazos abrazándolo con cariño y aprecio como si fuera su tesoro.

La pelinegra al oír la voz de Erza se detuvo en seco para después fijar su mirada en la entrada donde se podía ver a la pelirroja amiga de Natsu. Erza con una sonrisa nerviosa saludó con la mano a Diana mientras que esta tan solo soltó un suspiro fastidiada.

 **-Uff, ¿Por qué nadie se molesta en tocar la puerta?-** , se preguntó así misma Diana con notable molestia e irritada con esas repentinas intrusiones a su oficina sin primero avisar. Luego con calma se recompuso en su asiento mientras guardaba su peluche Natsu en una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

 **-L-Lamento la interrupción, ¿v-vuelvo más tarde?-** , dijo Erza con algo de nervios y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que en una pequeña parte de su mente deseaba tener ese peluche de Natsu.

 **-Ya no importa, pasa de una vez y cierra la puerta-** , ordenó Diana con una mirada desinteresada e irritada mientras que entrelazaba sus manos sobre el escritorio esperando que la pelirroja tomara asiento.

Erza algo incomoda por la tensión entró por completo a la oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio de Diana, la cual se encontraba viéndole con una mirada seria y minuciosa.

 **-¿Qué necesitas Erza?, no creo que hayas venido aquí sin un propósito-** , preguntó Diana de manera directa yendo de una vez al punto de la visita de Erza. La pelirroja por su parte se calmó y luego suspiró para estar tranquila como usualmente era.

 **-Pues me preguntaba si me podía entrenar lo suficiente como para tolerar el entrenamiento de Kagura-** , respondió Erza con tranquilidad viendo a Diana, la cual al escucharla levantó una ceja intrigándose ante tan absurda petición.

 **-¿A qué viene esa petición?, ¿no es muy rebuscado ese procedimiento?, quieres que te entrene para un entrenamiento-** , interrogaba la maestra pelinegra con algo de incredulidad mientras que trataba de encontrarle sentido a la cuestión.

 **-Es que Kagura me dijo que si quería entrenar con ella debía hacerme más fuerte para soportar su enseñanza, por lo que me recomendó venir con usted-** , contestaba Erza con relativa calma y un semblante tranquilo mientras estaba quieta en su silla mirando a Diana.

Diana al oír a Erza cambió su expresión a una irritada y enojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado bufando leves insultos. La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía mascullando distintas palabras en voz bajas que no eran audibles para Erza que le veía con una gota en la nuca.

 **-Esa niña, piensa que me puede mandar a la competencia para acá para que las entrene?-** , se preguntaba Diana con notoria irritación mientras insultaba a la mocosa pelimorada que no tenía suficiente con tener a Natsu y Zoe, sino que le mando a una de las aspirantes para que le entrenara.

Erza se intrigó ante las palabras de Diana y ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

 **-¿Competencia?, ¿A qué se refiere?-** , preguntó Erza con intriga mirando a Diana, la cual al recordar que la pelirroja estaba allí le volteó a ver con enojo y fastidio.

 **-No te hagas la tonta, es evidente que te quieres hacer fuerte para llamar la atención de Natsu en los grandes juegos mágicos-** , acusó la maestra Diana cruzada de brazos dando justo en el blanco sorprendiendo a Erza, la cual se quedó paralizada con su cara tornándose roja para que después de sus orejas salieran altas cantidades de humo.

Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que por fin despertó sacudiendo un poco sus manos en su regazo mientras que le sonreía con nervios a Diana, la cual le veía con una expresión pasiva y calmada sabiendo perfectamente que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

 **-¿P-Pero qué le hace pensar eso?…-** , preguntó Erza con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblorosa mirando a Diana tratando de aparentar que lo dicho no era cierto, cosa que causó que la maestra sonriera de lado mientras que posaba su mentón sobre sus dos manos.

 **-Ya tu reacción lo admitió todo, no es necesario que lo ocultes, no se lo diré a Kagura-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa maliciosa y divertida de lado disfrutando de la vergüenza y nervios de la gran Titania, la reina de las hadas de la cual Natsu ha contado muchos halagos y cumplidos relacionados con su presencia y calma.

Erza se relajó un poco reconociendo que era inútil ocultarlo ya, pero era un alivio que la pelinegra no le fuera a contar a Kagura, Erza no estaba para nada preparada para esa situación si llegaba a ocurrir de verdad.

 **-¿C-Como lo supo?, ¿es muy evidente?-** , preguntó Erza con más calma y algo de vergüenza mientras que miraba con algo de disimulo a la maestra Diana.

La pelinegra tan solo asintió levemente para después recostarse en su cómodo asiento de cuero que se inclinó un poco para atrás.

 **-Vaya que si, por lo menos para mí que siempre estoy detrás de Natsu, a decir verdad no eres la única que va a por él-** , contestó Diana con una leve sonrisa divertida viendo a Erza mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensando en el número de chicas que estaban interesadas en su amado Natsu.

Erza al oír las palabras de Diana ensanchó los ojos y algo dentro de ella hizo se activó haciendo que su atención se desviara hacia esas supuestas chicas que también estaban enamoradas de Natsu.

 **-¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿hay más chicas?!-** , preguntó Erza sorprendida y muy intrigada mientras se paraba de su asiento para poner sus dos manos sobre el escritorio exigiendo respuestas a Diana, la cual se divirtió al ver su reacción y cubrió su risa con una mano sutilmente.

 **-Las cosas son así, estoy yo de primera siendo la más cercana a conseguir su amor-** dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa orgullosa y con aires de importante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerrada los ojos. Erza por su parte se sentó en su silla mientras veía con una leve sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la sien a Diana.

 **-Después están las aspirantes como tú y otras cuatro de tus amigas, aunque antes me fije que una se había rendido, puede que algo le haya pasado-** , prosiguió Diana abriendo los ojos y apuntando a Erza para después tornarse pensativa recordando cuando vio por última vez a esa chica castaña que bebía mucho.

Si no mal recordaba ella se llamaba Kana, de cualquier manera desde que llegaron de Tenrou ella había estado viendo muy seguido a Natsu pero después de algunos días su mirada cambió a ser más nostálgica y deprimida que enamorada como había sido antes. Eso solo podía significar para Diana que ella que se había rendido con Natsu y que trataba de lidiar con eso.

 **-¿Entonces tres de mis amigas están enamoradas de Natsu?-** , se preguntó así misma Erza con seriedad mientras miraba su regazo y se tomaba el mentón con una mano tratando de pensar en cual chica estaría interesada en el pelirosa con morado.

La verdad es que ahora que se daba cuenta, varias del gremio podrían estar interesadas en Natsu a excepción de Levy y Juvia que ya tenían pareja. El pelirosa desde siempre ha sido el alma apasionada y expresiva de Fairy Tail, era normal que atrajera la atención de algunas hacia él.

 **-Bueno, también hay que contar a varias chicas de Mermaid Heels y una gran cantidad de chicas en todo el continente, pero era de esperar de alguien tan fuerte y guapo como lo es Natsu como el primer mago santo-** , comentó Diana con una sonrisa fantasiosa y con un brillo en sus ojos pensando en Natsu, esto captó la atención de Erza quien ahora también consideraba eso.

No había que olvidar que Natsu bien podría ser el maestro de un gremio más joven del continente y también era el primer mago santo, o por decirlo con más impacto era el dios de Ishgar más fuerte e influyente. Era cosa fácil para la prensa el hacer que todas las jóvenes del país lo pusieran en un altar y cayeran hechizadas.

 **-S-Supongo que tiene sentido si lo pone de esa manera-** , dijo Erza con un poco de enojo controlado y con los ojos cerrados sin poder tolerar que toda esa cantidad descomunal de chicas tengan sus ojos puestos en su Natsu, es decir… es su mejor amigo.

 **-Bueno, pues ya puedes irte-** , decía Diana con una leve sonrisa tranquila mirando a Erza mientras que se recomponía y apuntaba la salida para sorpresa de Erza.

 **-¡Espere!, aun quiero que usted me entrene-** , exclamó Erza con decisión en su mirada mientras miraba a Diana, la cual le veía con una leve sonrisa calmada y divertida.

 **-¿Por qué debería entrenar a una rival en el amor?, eso solo me traería problemas a mí-** , respondió Diana con sencillez y con su leve sonrisa superior mientras que comenzaba a enredar su sedoso y suave cabello negro con un dedo. Era estúpido pedirle ayuda a alguien de la competencia que buscaba lo mismo: el amor de Natsu.

 **-Independientemente de que quiera enamorar a Natsu, quiero participar en los grandes juegos mágicos para dejarle en claro a todos que yo y los demás de Tenrou hemos vuelto con la cabeza en alto-** , replicó Erza con cierta enojo y firmeza mientras que formaba un puño al frente suyo con una mirada determinada, cosa que solo causó que Diana con una leve sonrisa diera un flojo silbido pretendiendo estar asombrada.

 **-Algo muy noble sin duda, pero tendrás que decir algo mejor si quieres convencerme-** , dijo Diana con calma y una mirada expectante mientras que con una mano en su mejilla miraba con condescendencia a la pelirroja, la cual apretó los dientes y agachó la cabeza.

 **-Y-Yo…yo…-** , decía Erza con algo dificultad mientras miraba hacia abajo con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por la sombra que hacia su cabello y sus puños recogidos contra su pecho como si tratara de decir algo importante.

 **-¡Quiero demostrarle a Natsu y al resto del continente que Erza Scarlet ha vuelto para ganar!-** , exclamó Erza con fuerza y levantando su mirada revelando sus hermosos ojos ardiendo en convicción y seguridad mientras que apretaba sus puños hacia el suelo sacando a relucir su objetivo.

Ella quería entrenar y hacerse fuerte no solo para proteger a sus amigos de otro posible ataque de Acnologia, sino para demostrarle tanto al continente entero como a Natsu que Erza Scarlet había vuelto para ganar, ya sea en una competencia con sus amigos o en el amor del maestro pelirosa.

Diana al oír la respuesta de Erza sonrió con emoción y sin malicia mientras que se paraba de su asiento captando la atención de Erza.

 **-Eso está mucho mejor, no vale la pena luchar contra alguien que no tiene sus objetivos claros-** , dijo la pelinegra con cierta emoción y alivio viendo a Erza mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura. No iba a ayudar a alguien que a simple vista no parece tan decidida, sin embargo ahora que vio la determinación de Erza podía permitirse la molestia de entrenarla por unos cuantos días.

 **-¿Entonces eso significa que acepta entrenarme?-** , preguntó Erza con una alegre sonrisa viendo a Diana recibiendo un leve asentimiento de esta.

 **-Pues supongo que sí, pero solo por unos pocos días, si en ese tiempo mejoras o no depende de ti-** , respondió Diana con una sonrisa de lado mientras le extendía la mano derecha a Erza, la cual vio esto con una sonrisa decidida y segura.

 **-Muchas gracias Diana-Sensei-** , agradeció Erza con una mirada feliz y agradecida mientras le estrechaba la mano a la maestra de Mermaid Heels que a partir de ahora sería su maestra. Ambas chicas se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos hasta que Diana recogió su mano con calma.

 **-Comenzamos ahora mismo en el bosque, quiero ver cuánto aguantas el primer día-** , declaró Diana con una leve sonrisa serena mientras que comenzaba a rodear su escritorio para dirigirse a la salida. Al llegar a la puerta volteó a ver a Erza con una sonrisa de lado esperando que la pelirroja cumpla con sus expectativas.

 **-No la decepcionare, puede apostarlo-** , respondió Erza con una leve sonrisa determinada mientras que apretaba un puño al frente suyo con convicción y seguridad en sí misma.

Luego siguió a su nueva maestra afuera de la oficina para ambas encaminarse hacia el lugar donde antes Kagura entrenó su magia Dragon Slayer y donde Natsu entrenó su magia de Gravedad. Básicamente irían a ese campo de entrenamiento improvisado que actualmente era toda una planicie algo quemada por culpa de la pareja.

* * *

 _ ***Con Laxus en su entrenamiento***_

Volviendo a Magnolia, nos encontramos en el bosque de las cercanías de la casa de Natsu. El cielo se mantenía algo despejado mientras que el imponente sol era cubierto por una gran nube pasajera.

En la sombra de un inmenso árbol estaba sentada Yui con calma mientras que comía sutilmente un panecillo de chocolate que había traído consigo en su cesta. La peliverde se encontraba apreciando el hermoso paisaje que se le presentaba mientras que a su lado estaba un cansado y terco rubio inconsciente.

Ese no era otro que Laxus, el cual en su entrenamiento con Yui se había llevado más allá de sus límites y cayó rendido presa del cansancio físico y agotamiento mágico. Sorpresivamente sus prendas solo estaban algo rasgadas y sucias, puede ser a causa de que no había tenido que enfrentarse contra la joven peliverde alumna de Natsu.

Luego de unos segundos la nube que cubría al sol se trasladó revelando a la incandescente luz de la estrella. Ese aumento de luminosidad golpeó el rostro del dormido Laxus que no estaba acobijado por la sombra del gran árbol, puesto que Yui lo arrastró allí apropósito.

El rubio con algo de dificultad se fue despertando hasta que volvió en sí y comenzó a inspeccionar su entorno con calma.

 **-Entonces ya estas despierto-** , dijo Yui con una linda sonrisa viendo a Laxus mientras terminaba de masticar el panecillo de chocolate que le dejó unas pequeñas migajas alrededor de su boca.

El rubio con calma le vio y se señaló la boca indicándole a Yui que tenía migajas allí, la peliverde al notarlo se avergonzó un poco y se limpió mientras que Laxus se recomponía sobándose la cabeza algo adolorido.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-** , preguntó Laxus con algo de dolor mientras volteaba a ver a la adolescente peliverde, la cual le volteó a ver con una mirada algo molesta e irritada.

 **-Te excediste como sueles hacerlo y caíste sin energías, de verdad que no escuchas a la razón-** , respondió Yui con algo de enojo mientras desviaba la mirada recordando que antes le había ordenado al rubio que no se excediera con el consumo de su magia. El resultado por desgracia no fue que el rubio acató la orden y se detuvo, por el contrario tan solo se esforzó más y se desmayó abruptamente.

Laxus al recordar la sucedido se quedó con una mirada seria y pensativa hacia el césped en el cual estaba sentado mientras que pensaba en el esfuerzo que ha estado poniendo en sus nuevos ataques y en la nueva forma de transportarse que había aprendido de Yui, pero que aún era muy difícil asimilar para él.

 **-Sabes, la forma en la que has estado transportándote hasta el momento no es muy diferente a como lo hago yo o Natsu-Sensei-** , comentó la peliverde con calma mientras miraba de reojo al rubio que tenía las manos en su cabeza sumergido en sus pensamientos. El rubio al escuchar a Yui observó atentamente una de sus manos.

 **-Si es diferente, antes utilizaba mis rayos para movilizarme como cuando aparecí frente a Hades en la isla Tenrou para ayudar a los demás, pero ahora no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si yo fuera los rayos en sí-** , explicó Laxus con una mirada seria viendo su mano derecha para después hacerla un puño causando que leves rayos le rodearan levemente para luego parar.

 **-Es porque la diferencia es que nos mentalizamos para ser nuestro elemento y que cualquier ataque sea una extensión de nuestro cuerpo, tenemos más control sobre nuestros cuerpos que sobre un ataque independiente-** , explicaba Yui con una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba la mirada al radiante sol que formaba parte de la magia que controlaba. Su relación con la luz solar es esencial en su desempeño en combate, por lo que debía de estar profundamente familiarizada para sacarle su máximo provecho a esa luz.

Laxus se sorprendió ligeramente ante las astutas palabras de la chica peliverde. Captó la idea de lo que le quería decir Yui y tan solo la volteó a ver con tranquilidad llamando su atención.

 **-Eres muy lista a pesar de que no lo parezca, ¿Acaso Kagura se encargaba de enseñarles a ustedes?-** , preguntó Laxus con una leve sonrisa serena viendo a Yui mientras que se hacía a la imagen de que la esposa de Natsu era quien le enseñaba a los cinco alumnos en el ámbito intelectual mientras que Natsu los entrenaba físicamente.

 **-Pues diría que principalmente era Natsu-Sensei quien nos enseñaba lo que sabemos actualmente, siempre nosotros cinco teníamos competencias por ver quien sorprende a Kagura-Sensei con nuestros avances por lo que no le pedíamos ayuda-** , respondió Yui con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando el suelo mientras recordaba las clases que les impartía su maestro y como los cinco se esforzaban para sorprender a Kagura con su conocimiento adquirido.

Eran buenos momentos aquellos, principalmente Nidus, Thria y Yui eran los que más resaltaban en ese aspecto mientras que Selene y Zeth se esforzaban por no quedarse atrás. En momentos como las comidas o descansos cada uno le contaba a Kagura lo que habían aprendido y esta les felicitaba con una cariñosa sonrisa. De alguna forma todos ellos buscaban el reconocimiento de una madre, y esa misma aura era el que emanaba de la esposa de su maestro que podían considerar como un padre para ellos.

 **-Aun así ella siempre que podía nos apoyaba y explicaba las cosas que no entendíamos, hasta en una ocasión regañó a Natsu-Sensei por darnos temas muy complicados, jeje-** , prosiguió la peliverde con una sonrisa divertida para después cubrirse con una mano unas leves risas recordando la vez en que Kagura al ver uno de sus exámenes se quedó algo confusa sin entender del todo. Ante esto confrontó a Natsu regañándolo por hacer que ellos siendo tan pequeños vean temas tan difíciles para su edad.

 **-Seguro deben atesorar todos esos recuerdos, son algo muy valioso que los une-** , comentó Laxus con una leve sonrisa mirando a la peliverde para después recordar algunos momentos de su pasado. Momentos que paso con su abuelo, situaciones en las que Natsu y Gray peleaban mientras que Mirajane y Erza se insultaban como era usual en aquel momento.

Si bien era algo así como el mayor de entre ellos, recordaba todas esas cosas con alegría debido a que los consideraba todos ellos como familia. Ya ni entendía que demonios estaba pensando cuando organizó esos estúpidos juegos para tomar el control del gremio. Da igual el reconocimiento que tuviera Fairy Tail con tal de que siguiera siendo el mismo gremio que atesoraba.

Fue un alivio que con todo lo que sucedió y todo lo que hizo antes de que su abuelo Makarov le llegara a expulsar, llegó Natsu rodeado de las vendas y yesos de su batalla. Entró balbuceando incoherencias que no eran entendibles, hasta que llegó Gajeel de traductor y tradujo que Natsu perdonaba a Laxus por todo lo ocurrido, él tan solo quería ayudar al gremio con su estúpida manera pero sus intenciones en el fondo eran buenas. Estas palabras conmovieron a Makarov y con algo de duda decidió suspender a Laxus por unas semanas hasta que recibió permiso para volver en los exámenes de clase S donde sería un evaluador.

 **-No sé si es un buen momento para preguntar, pero… ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Natsu?-** , preguntó Laxus con algo de intriga mientras miraba a la alumna de Natsu que se encontraba viendo el hermoso cielo. Yui al escuchar al rubio le volteó a ver algo incrédula para después mostrarse algo nerviosa.

 **-Huh, n-no sé si vale la pena escucharlo, es algo muy aburrido la verdad-** , decía Yui con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que sudaba un poco tratando de que el rubio pierda el interés. No es que fuera algo humillante pero hablar de su infancia no era algo de lo que le gustaría hablar, más que nada porque su versión pequeña era muy tímida e inocente.

 **-Me interesa saber, no es como si me fuera a burlar o algo parecido-** , dijo Laxus con calma y una sonrisa de lado mirando a Yui para que esta le contara su historia. Ella se lo pensó por unos segundos con algo de duda para después suspirar resignada.

 **-S-Supongo que contarlo no hará daño… está bien-** , accedió Yui con algo de inseguridad mientras que se relajaba y cambiaba su expresión a una más serena mientras elevaba su vista hacia el cielo azul.

 **-Todo comenzó hace 7 años…-** , dijo Yui con calma y una leve sonrisa comenzando con el relato mientras que Laxus le escuchaba atentamente con una expresión tranquila.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Hace 7 años en un prado o planicie verde algo quemado a mitad de la noche, nos encontramos con una pequeña Yui de 9 años de edad. La pequeña niña con su largo cabello verde suelto vestía un bonito vestido de encajes blanco algo sucio mientras sollozaba triste en completa soledad.

La pequeña peliverde acababa de despertarse allí en un lugar desconocido para ella sin la compañía de su querida madre, la cual era la dragona del sol Seliaris que le había criado desde que tenía memoria.

De un momento a otro se despertó y al buscar a su madre dragón sin ningún resultado comenzó a llorar. Lo único que llevaba consigo era una pequeña bolsa de tela que adentro contenía una libreta extraña.

 **-** _ ***Sob sob***_ **, Mama…¿Dónde estás?-** , preguntaba Yui con tristeza viendo a su alrededor mientras que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus lindos ojos verdes para después llevarse las manos a la cara.

 **-Seliaris, p-por favor vuelve conmigo,** _ ***Snif***_ **-** , imploraba la niñita peliverde con toda su alma mientras que tallaba sus ojos y recogía sus piernas contra su pecho esperando volver a estar acobijada en el caliente pelaje de su madre dragón.

Así pasaron los minutos, que después se convirtieron en una hora. La pequeña Yui ya parecía haber expulsado toda lágrima de sus ojos y ahora estos estaban algo rojos junto con la nariz de la pobre niña.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para volver a echar un vistazo a su alrededor logrando visualizar que a lo lejos había un bosque algo tenebroso a causa de la oscuridad. Antes de decidir quedarse donde estaba su estómago soltó un pequeño gruñido exigiendo alimento.

 **-Tengo hambre-** , decía Yui con algo de incomodidad y con unos ojos tristes mientras se llevaba sus pequeñas manos hacia su estómago. Luego levantó su vista al cielo decepcionándose de que sea de noche, pues no podría comer los rayos del sol.

 **-No es de día, v-voy a tener que buscar comida-** , dijo la pequeña niña con algo de inseguridad y miedo mientras volteaba a ver el bosque tenebroso en cual posiblemente haya comida.

La peliverde tomó la bolsa que le dejo su madre y con miedo comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que había avistado. Se adentró con temor y prudencia estando atenta ante cualquier movimiento o sonido que sus sentidos pudieran percibir.

Su trayecto no fue largo, puesto que a los pocos metros de haber entrado logró ver que en la rama de un árbol colgaba un jugoso fruto rojo de gran tamaño. La pequeña niña aun con temor se acercó al árbol para tratar de escalarlo resultando inútil, puesto que no tenía habilidad alguna para hacer esas cosas, si acaso podía efectuar unos pocos ataques de Dragon Slayer del sol.

La niña peliverde temerosa se ubicó debajo del gran fruto rojo para dar unos pequeños saltos tratando de alcanzarlo. Se le ocurrió la idea de impulsarse con su magia, por lo que sus pies descalzos se iluminaron con un tono rojizo y al saltar la pequeña se excedió y termino golpeando su cabecita con la rama del árbol.

La niña se quejó ante el dolor y antes de caer logró agarrar el fruto rojo llevándoselo consigo al suelo. Al momento de la caída ella cayó sobre el jugoso fruto causando que su jugo terminara manchando su vestido blanco y también recubriendo sus piernas y un poco de sus brazos.

 **-Ow, m-mi cabeza-** , se quejaba una pequeña Yui adolorida tocándose la cabeza para después recomponerse viendo como el jugoso fruto estaba aplastado y su vestido manchado por su jugo.

La pequeña estaba por llorar de la frustración mientras apretaba sus puños e inflaba sus cachetes pero un sonido de unos arbustos llamó su atención de inmediato. La pequeña niña dio unos pasos para atrás observando como del arbusto salía un gran lobo negro con una mirada salvaje y enseñado los colmillos.

 **-P-Perrito, c-cálmate por favor-** , pedía Yui con unas leves lágrimas de miedo saliendo de sus ojos mientras que terminaba con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol dado que el lobo le estaba arrinconando.

El lobo negro que fue atraído por el aroma del jugo abrió sus fauces con agresividad para después morder el tobillo izquierdo de la pequeña con fuerza causando que la pequeña niña chillara del dolor para después comenzar a llorar y gritar.

Lágrimas y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba con esfuerzo que el lobo negro dejara de morderle el tobillo, pero era inútil dado que era un animal salvaje carente control que tan solo buscaba alimentarse.

A los pocos segundos apareció un hombre en la escena que le dio una fuerte patada al lobo en su costado sacándole un chillido de dolor y mandándolo a volar contra un árbol. El hombre pelirosa con puntas moradas veía con furia al lobo para después apreciar que este se largaba cojeando y dolorido.

Natsu con más calma voltea a ver a la niña peliverde que había oído gritar hace nada. Ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras que de su tobillo salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre a causa de la mordida del lobo.

 **-¡WUAAAAAA!-** , lloraba la pequeña Yui a lagrima suelta mientras que tenía sus manos contra su cara presa del dolor de su tobillo. Natsu con preocupación se arrodilla frente a la pequeña peliverde para tratar de tranquilizarla.

 **-Oye oye, ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimó mucho?-** , preguntó Natsu atentamente y con un tono amable tratando de calmar a la niña mientras estudiaba la gravedad de la herida de la pequeña, la cual asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

 **-Calma no llores, solo mira-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa gentil y alegre mirando a la pequeña para después rodear su tobillo con ambas manos y comenzar a liberar un aura roja carmesí con toques negros que comenzaron a curarle la herida rápidamente dándole a Yui una sensación de protección y calidez.

La sangre cada vez se reducía hasta que dejó de salir dejando ver el pequeño pie de la niña con una pequeña cicatriz en su tobillo. La peliverde ya no estaba llorando y tan solo veía sorprendida su tobillo que ahora no estaba nada lastimado.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, M-Mi pie…-** , decía Yui asombrada y con alivio mientras que con una mano se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos. Natsu por su parte al ver que dejó de llorar, sonrió con alegría y satisfecho de haber ayudado a la pequeña.

 **-Ya está bien, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Natsu con un tono amable y gentil mientras que captaba la atención de la pequeña Yui, la cual levantó su vista hacia él para asentirle con algo de timidez que a ojos de Natsu fue tierno.

 **-¿Estás sola?, ¿y tus padres dónde están?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con un poco de intriga y una leve sonrisa mientras que con un dedo limpiaba una lagrima en la mejilla a la peliverde que ya se estaba calmando.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, N-No encuentro a mi mama, e-ella desapareció-** , respondió Yui con algo de tristeza en su tono mientras que veía al hombre que le acababa de salvar y parecía liberar un aura caliente y protectora al igual como lo hacía su madre Seliaris.

 **-No te preocupes, cuéntame como es y te ayudo a buscarla-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre sonrisa llena de calidez mientras se paraba del suelo y se señalaba así mismo con un pulgar, causando que Yui se aliviara de haber conocido a alguien tan amable que le ayudara en la búsqueda de su madre.

 **-E-Ella tiene unas largas y bonitas alas, es muy grande y-y también puede comer los rayos del sol-** , describía Yui con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos mientras que se paraba sin dificultad dado que su tobillo no le dolía nada. Natsu le fue oyendo con calma mientras que ambos caminaban hacia el despejado prado en el cual la pequeña había despertado.

 **-Espera un momento, ¿tu mama es una dragón?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y calmada viendo a la pequeña peliverde a su lado, la cual al recordar esa palabra señaló al hombre mientras asentía rápidamente.

 **-S-Si, Seliaris la dragón del sol, ¿la has visto?-** , preguntaba Yui con mucha intriga y con los ojos iluminados esperando que el pelirosa con morado conociera el paradero de su madre dragón.

Natsu le miró con nostalgia y una leve sonrisa para después arrodillarse frente a ella para sobarle con delicadeza su verde y lacio cabello. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho cada vez que encontraba a otro niño en las mismas condiciones que él hace años, él comprendía la preocupación y el miedo que ellos deben tener y lo que les hacía falta era alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse.

 **-Me gustaría decirte que si pero me temo que no-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada gentil y una sonrisa reconfortante causando que la pequeña Yui agache la cabeza decaída y decepcionada.

 **-Si te hace sentir mejor no eres la única que perdió a su padre dragón, yo también-** , comentó Natsu con calma mirando a Yui mientras se señalaba así mismo captando la atención de la niña peliverde que se sorprendió.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿Cuándo te pasó?-** , preguntó Yui con curiosidad mientras que levantaba la vista sorprendida al pelirosa que ahora que se daba cuenta tenía un aroma familiar similar al de un dragón. Natsu con una leve sonrisa divertida le asintió mientras paraba de sobarle la cabeza.

 **-Fue hace varios años, también a dos amigos míos y a uno de mis estudiantes-** , respondió Natsu con calma y tranquilidad mientras que se refería a sus amigos Gajeel y Wendy con sus padres Metalicana y Grandeeney, y también a su alumno Zeth y su padre Diamondia.

Yui se quedó pensando en las otras personas que estaban en la misma condición que ella. Ahora se preguntaba dónde pueden estar todos esos dragones y sobre todo si su madre Seliaris estará bien donde sea que este.

 **-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos, estoy seguro que algún día los encontraremos, hasta ese momento debes hacerte fuerte para mostrarle lo bien que has estado-** , dijo el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa emocionada y alegre para darle valor a la pequeña niña que necesitaba su incentivo para seguir adelante.

 **-N-No se utilizar bien mi magia Dragon Slayer del sol-** , respondió Yui con algo de tristeza mientras inflaba sus mejillas y agachaba la mirada recordando los pocos entrenamientos de su magia.

 **-Lo único que tengo de recuerdo de Seliaris son estos papeles-** , dijo Yui con algo de tristeza mientras buscaba en su bolsa la libreta que le dejó Seliaris para mostrársela al hombre pelirosa que le salvó.

Natsu ya había vivido esto 4 veces anteriormente, ya sabía perfectamente que esa libreta tendría información con respecto al debido entrenamiento de la pequeña. Ahora había unas dudas, ¿acaso Igneel, Grandeeney y Metalicana eran los únicos que no se molestaron en prepararles algo como eso?, ¿o es que acaso la coincidencia hace que los 5 niños que se ha encontrado tuvieran esos padres planificadores y anticipados?.

 **-Entonces tú también eres una maga Slayer, ¿quieres que yo te entrene?-** , propuso Natsu con una leve sonrisa gentil y alegre mirando a la peliverde. Ya si tenía cuatro no tenía problema con tener cinco, eso de ser maestro le calzaba bien y la satisfacción de ver su avance era inigualable.

Poco a poco en el horizonte se comenzaban a visualizar los primeros rayos del amanecer que comenzaban a iluminar la zona de entrenamiento de Natsu y Kagura en el bosque cerca de Mermaid Heels.

 **-¿E-Entrenar?-** , preguntó Yui con algo de timidez y nervios mientras se encogía de hombros sin saber que responder ante la repentina proposición. Natsu sonrió feliz y divertido mientras le asentía a la pequeña Yui.

 **-De esa manera no estarás sola, tengo unos cuatro alumnos que estarían encantados de tenerte como amiga-** , contestó el pelirosa con alegría y emoción pensando en que todos sus alumnos le recibirían con gusto. Todos se habían adaptado bien y se llevaban bien entre ellos, no tendrían problemas en tener una compañera nueva.

 **-¿E-Está bien que yo sea su alumna?-** , cuestionó Yui con inseguridad y duda en su tono pensando en que no era merecedora de recibir tanta amabilidad por el amable pelirosa que le había salvado la vida.

Natsu le asintió con emoción para después agachar la cabeza y estirarle la mano como si estuviera ante una princesa causando que la pequeña niña se confunda y se ponga nerviosa.

 **-Por supuesto, de esa manera todos nos ayudaremos para que algún día encontremos a nuestros padres, ¿me permites el honor de darte un hogar y una familia en quien confiar?-** , preguntaba Natsu con un tono educado y cálido mientras que aún tenía la mano extendida hacia la niña peliverde, la cual con alegría y felicidad le dio la mano al pelirosa aceptando su generosa oferta.

 **-¿Cuál es su nombre señor?-** , preguntó Yui con una linda sonrisa viendo a Natsu, el cual se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa alegre soltando la mano de su nueva alumna peliverde.

 **-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, ¿y el tuyo pequeña?-** , respondió Natsu señalándose con un pulgar para después preguntar el nombre de su nueva alumna.

 **-Mi nombre es Yui Kuroshi, Natsu-Sensei-** , respondió Yui con una feliz y linda sonrisa a la generosa persona que sería su maestro a partir de ahora. Tenía suerte de haber sido salvada por él y que este le ofreciera un hogar y amigos, seguramente se llevaría bien con su madre Seliaris que era muy amable también.

 **-Es un bonito nombre-** , dijo Natsu con una deslumbrante sonrisa mirando a su alumna para después darle la espalda a ella y dar unos pasos hacia adelante intrigando a Yui.

Luego Natsu se agachó mientras que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda causando que Yui no entienda que estaba haciendo. Natsu con una leve sonrisa mira por encima de su hombro a su alumna peliverde.

 **-Ven, vamos a casa, estoy seguro que debes estar cansada y hambrienta-** , comentó el pelirosa con gentileza y calma mirando a Yui causando que esta se sorprendiera. Luego con timidez y algo de pena se acercó a la espalda de su maestro para después ser cargada por él, ya el sueño le estaba ganando y el hambre tan solo le agotaba más pero la espalda de su maestro liberaba un calor similar al de Seliaris que le calmaba.

 **-¿Segura que no te duele el tobillo?-** , preguntó Natsu con calma mirando de lado a su alumna en su espalda mientras caminaba en dirección al gremio de Mermaid Heels en el cual estaban Kagura y sus alumnos esperándole, pues habían quedado la noche anterior en llegar al gremio temprano para comer y luego irse a Magnolia.

 **-Segura, ya no me duele más… ahora estoy bien-** , respondió la pequeña y tierna Yui con una leve sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados mientras que poco a poco caía dormida en la cálida espalda de su maestro.

 **-Me alegro mucho-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa cálida y gentil para después seguir caminando con su nueva alumna dormida en su espalda.

Menos mal que había salido del hotel a dar un paseo nocturno y allí había podido escuchar los gritos de Yui para salvarla, quizás las coincidencias que hacían que encontrara a un nuevo alumno eran demasiado convenientes, pero a quien le importa con tal de que todo termine bien.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

Una vez que la peliverde terminó de contar tanto ella como Laxus se quedaron en un cómodo silencio acompañado por el sonido de las hojas del árbol siendo movidas por la refrescante brisa de esa soleada tarde.

Yui veía el cielo azul con una mirada melancólica y nostálgica mientras que internamente agradecía el hecho de haber podido conocer a su maestro, a Kagura, a sus mejores amigos, a los miembros de Fire Tail y Mermaid Heels y por supuesto a los magos de Tenrou que habían vuelto.

Laxus por su parte estaba con una leve sonrisa mirando el césped pensando en cómo Natsu, a quien consideraba un hermanito pequeño haya sido el motor que cambio la vida de sus cinco alumnos tan drásticamente a como lo es actualmente, y no solo a ellos, también a todos en el grupo de Tenrou y la gente a su alrededor, no era una exageración decir que Natsu tenía esa habilidad para cambiar las cosas a mejor.

 **-Ese seguro que es el Natsu que conozco, siempre se ha guiado por su corazón-** , comentó Laxus con una sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo captando la atención de Yui, la cual con una linda sonrisa le asintió concordando.

 **-Supongo que Natsu-Sensei siempre ha sido así, eso me alegra debido a que gracias a eso yo pude conocerlo a él, a Kagura-Sensei y a mis amigos-** , apoyó Yui con calma mirando como el sol era cubierto por una pequeña nube mientras pensaba en que le debía tanto a su maestro que nunca se lo podría llegar a pagar.

 **-Bien dicho, ahora si te parece ya podemos seguir-** , dijo Laxus con una sonrisa emocionada mirando de reojo a Yui para después ponerse de pie con nuevas energías para reanudar su entrenamiento donde se había quedado.

 **-¿Estas decidido a participar en los grandes juegos mágicos, verdad?-** , preguntó Yui con una leve sonrisa divertida viendo la determinación del intimidante rubio que en realidad era más amigable de lo que parecía.

 **-Pues claro, estoy ansioso por demostrarles a todos que nosotros estamos de vuelta, y que lamentaran menospreciarnos o meterse con nosotros-** , respondió Laxus con una sonrisa de lado llena de convicción y algo de agresividad ante aquellos que osen alzarse contra su gremio y su familia.

Yui se quedó viéndole algo sorprendida por el hecho de que esas palabras hayan salido de su boca. Laxus al ver que la peliverde se quedó callada se comenzó a sentir algo ridículo y le volteó a ver un poco avergonzado.

 **-Eres tal cual como Natsu-Sensei nos contó, aunque no lo parezca siempre antepones a tu familia ante todo-** , dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa divertida y alegre mirando a Laxus recordando los cumplidos que decía su maestro sobre el rubio que consideraba un hermano.

Laxus se apenó al oír esas palabras y tan solo chasqueó con la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada tratando de evitar que la alumna de Natsu le viera la cara. Luego apretó los puños y se dirigió caminando hacia donde entrenaba dándole la espalda a Yui.

 **-D-De cualquier manera continuemos de una vez-** , decía Laxus algo molesto dándole la espalda a la peliverde queriendo continuar con su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte para los grandes juegos mágicos.

Yui asintió con determinación y se paró del césped no sin antes tomar dos panecillos de chocolate de su cesta. El rubio quizás tenia bien clara su meta por hacerse fuerte por su gremio, por lo que le ayudaría en lo posible para también mejorar ella, ambos tenían algo en común y es que ambos lucharían por proteger a sus seres queridos.

La peliverde se le adelantó a Laxus no sin antes dejarle algo en la mano al rubio, el cual miró que en una de sus manos había un panecillo de chocolate. Luego alzó la mirada para ver como la peliverde seguía caminando hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Laxus sonrió de lado y le dio un mordisco al postre para después seguir a la alumna de su amigo pelirosa.

 _ ***Con Natsu y Kagura en un Parque***_

En otro lugar en la zona central de la ciudad de Magnolia, nos encontramos en un hermoso y amplio parque familiar bien cuidado y hermoso. El césped estaba bien cuidado, los arboles daban cobijo a las familias en su sombra, el resplandeciente sol permanecía en el cielo y algunos niños jugaban felices en la zona de juegos.

Allí en ese parque estaban Natsu, Kagura y su hija Zoe en un pequeño paseo. Los dos padres se encontraban sentados en un banco mirando felices como su pequeña niña estaba jugando con su pelota rosada, o más concretamente la elevaba en el aire con magia de gravedad.

 **-La ciudad está tranquila como siempre-** , dice Natsu con una leve sonrisa feliz viendo el panorama del parque a su alrededor. No había signos de alborotos ni destrucción por parte de ladrones, contrabandistas, caza recompensas ni tampoco un gremio oscuro, era completamente apacible.

 **-¿Y tú que esperabas?, es la ciudad donde está el primer mago santo y maestro de Fairy Tail-** , comentó Kagura con una linda sonrisa algo divertida mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo. Había que ser muy valiente o muy estúpido para ir a causar problemas en la ciudad de Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu al oír a la pelimorada comenzó a reír un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que la fama de mago santo que no deseaba al final se volvió ventajosa a su favor.

 **-No pensé que obteniendo esa fama causaría que no hubieran casi problemas-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa y con sinceridad viendo a Kagura mientras pensaba en las muchas veces que rechazó el puesto de mago santo. Menos mal que el consejo había insistido, puesto que sin ese título quizás las cosas en Magnolia podrían ser más caóticas.

 **-Pues para suerte de nosotros es así, de esa manera Zoe puede crecer sin problemas-** , dijo Kagura con una expresión contenta y cariñosa mientras giraba su vista hacia su pequeña Zoe alegre que estaba elevando su pelota rosa en a varios metros del suelo siéndole mucho más fácil que una gran roca.

 **-Eso no significa que no deba preocuparme por tu sabes quienes-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada seria y fría mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia su pequeño milagro pensando en unos enemigos de los cuales todo el tiempo debía estar atento, dado que están en todos lados.

Kagura al escuchar a Natsu se mostró algo afligida y preocupada mirando a su pequeña recordando momentos que han marcado a Natsu y a ella muy profundamente.

Ahora con la pequeña y tierna Zoe en la zona de juegos. La linda niña había dejado caer su pelota por un descuido y esta se alejó un poco llegando a los pies de un niño pelinegro que estaba cerca de los columpios.

 **-¿Me pasas mi pelota por favor?-** , preguntó Zoe con una linda sonrisa y con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se acercaba al niño desconocido, el cual al verla se sorprendió y luego observó la pelota rosada a sus pies.

 **-C-Claro, tómala-** , respondió el niño con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras que le daba la pelota a la tierna Zoe que la tomó con calma.

Luego Zoe con felicidad estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para ir con sus padres pero de la nada se acercan otros dos niños emocionados.

 **-Oye, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?-** , preguntó uno de los niños con cabello café con una gran sonrisa queriendo jugar con la linda niña de cabello bicolor. Zoe al escucharle le prestó atención con una expresión curiosa.

 **-Sí, nos hace falta un jugador-** , apoyó otro niño pero con cabello rubio mientras se acercaba a Zoe con los brazos en el aire queriendo que Zoe se una a su juego de las atrapadas. Zoe que tenía su pelota rosa en sus manos se mostró algo dudosa mientras hacia un mohín e inflaba las mejillas pensando.

 **-¿Están seguros?-** , preguntó la linda y tierna Zoe a los tres niños que insistían en que se uniera al juego. Luego los tres niños se quedaron paralizados con expresiones de terror en sus rostros mientras miraban a alguien detrás de Zoe.

Ese no era otro que Natsu que estaba de brazos cruzados y las piernas algo separadas en una posición imponente e intimidante mientras que tenía una sonrisa macabra y sádica. Sus ojos reflejaban la locura, la desesperanza y el miedo además de destellar instintos asesinos mientras emanaba un aura de muerte alrededor de si solo perceptible para los pequeños niños.

Kagura al ver a Natsu allí, se giró a ver a su lado en el banco preguntándose en qué momento fue que se movió. Luego volvió a girar a donde estaban Natsu y Zoe y se percató de que los 3 niños estaban temblando de miedo ante Natsu.

 **-¡M-MAMAA!-** , gritó uno de los niños mientras se largaba llorando desconsoladamente con su mami. Los otros dos no se quedaron atrás y le siguieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraban de miedo.

La linda e inocente Zoe por su parte ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado preguntándose porque los niños le alejaban corriendo mientras que su padre veía orgulloso como los mocosos se alejaban de su pequeña ángel.

Kagura no pudo evitar reír un poco ante esto mientras se cubría la boca con sutileza. Luego se paró de su asiento para dirigirse caminando hacia su esposo sobre protector y su angelical hija.

 **-Parece que hace un momento te referías a otros peligros-** , comentó Kagura con una linda sonrisa divertida mientras se acercaba a su esposo e hija atrayendo la atención del mayor que le volteó a ver.

 **-No dejare que nadie me quite a mi pequeña-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada molesta y decidida dispuesta a proteger a su pequeña niña de quien sea del género masculino que no conozca él. No permitiría ni en un millón de años que alguien tuviera el descaro de acercarse a su pequeña para corromperla haciendo que ella comenzara a decir mentiras, que comenzara a ocultarle secretos a papa, a mostrarse rebelde, a odiar a papa cuando el solo se preocupa por ella, a robar y al final su pequeña será solo un ángel caído por culpa de un estúpido mocoso que no conoce su lugar.

 **-Papa, ¿por qué esos niños se fueron corriendo?-** , preguntó Zoe con inocencia y con unos tiernos ojos curiosos mientras que se giraba a ver a su papa que estaba detrás suyo. Natsu se mostró feliz e inocente mientras se inclinaba para sobarle el cabello a su niña.

 **-Eso es porque no sabían cual es su lugar cariño, aun estas muy pequeña para comprenderlo-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre mirando a su hija pelirosa con morado. Luego Kagura con una leve sonrisa tomó de la oreja a Natsu mientras miraba a Zoe.

 **-También es porque papa es demasiado sobre protector, acuérdate de que en algún momento va a tener que hablar con otros niños que no sean Romeo-** , dijo Kagura en un susurró en el oído de Natsu mientras que este le seguía sobando el pelo a Zoe.

 **-Nuuuuncaaaa…-** , respondió Natsu sonriente en un susurró solo audible para el súper oído de su esposa Dragon Slayer y no para el normal oído de Zoe que aún no tenía los súper sentidos de un Dragon Slayer.

 **-Papa es gracioso, ¿quieres jugar conmigo papa?-** , preguntó Zoe con una linda y deslumbrante sonrisa llena de pureza mientras que le estiraba su pelota a su padre pelirosa, el cual le sonrió con cariño y alivio de que aun sea su pequeña niña.

 **-Me encantaría, ¿te parece si mama se une al juego?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa paternal y cariñosa mientras que acercaba a Kagura rodeándole la cadera con un brazo tomándola desprevenida.

 **-Sí, si ella se une será más divertido-** , aceptó la pequeña Zoe con una adorable sonrisa mirando a sus dos padres para después ir dando saltitos al césped donde jugaría con sus padres.

Tanto Kagura como Natsu se quedaron observándola con unas cariñosas y felices sonrisas preguntándose si de verdad merecían tener a tal milagro como hija. Desde el día en que ella nació sus vidas habían estado llenas de sonrisas y un amor incomparable, esa pequeña les había hecho los padres más felices del mundo con una sola sonrisa en el momento en que nació.

 **-Que papa más aterrador le tocó a Zoe-** , comentó la hermosa Kagura algo divertida ante la actitud de su esposo con respecto a que un inocente niño se acerque a Zoe. Seguir de esa manera tan solo causaría que todos los niños le temieran a ella para no encontrarse con Natsu.

 **-Eso ni se acerca a lo que puedo llegar a ser si alguien la hace llorar-** , contestó Natsu con una sonrisa aterradora rechinando los dientes mientras se sonaba sus puños y despedía un aura intimidante y amenazadora dispuesto a matar al desgraciado que se atreva a hace llorar a su pequeña.

Kagura con una cariñosa sonrisa viendo a su esposo le abrazó con fuerza tomándolo desprevenido.

 **-Lo sé, y por eso es que te amo-** , dijo la hermosa y amorosa pelimorada con una linda sonrisa para después besar la mejilla de Natsu, el cual sonrió con calma para después darle un beso en la frente a Kagura.

Zoe a lo lejos les llamaba a ambos mientras que elevaba y bajaba su pelota rosada con magia de gravedad. Natsu y Kagura al verla sonrieron felices para después mirarse con amor.

 **-Nos está esperando nuestra pequeña ángel, ¿vamos?-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada a su esposa mientras le ofrecía la mano. Kagura sin esperar ni un segundo le dio la suya con una leve sonrisa amable.

 **-Si-** , aceptó ella con alegría para luego ambos ir en dirección hacia su pequeño milagro que les esperaba con una gran sonrisa emocionada y entusiasmada por jugar con sus padres.

Puede que hubieran varios peligros amenazando esos momentos que podían pasar en familia. Pero Natsu y Kagura harían todo lo imposible para conservar una sonrisa en el lindo rostro de Zoe. Ya sean niños, ladrones, asesinos o desquiciados genocidas de otras especies, no habría cosa que ellos no combatirían por asegurar que su niña tuviera un hermoso futuro.

* * *

 _ ***En un lugar Desconocido***_

En un gran salón de paredes y techo hechos de ladrillos negros, nos encontramos ante 5 siluetas misteriosas que eran visibles dentro. En medio del gran salón había una larga mesa elegante con 6 sillas a su alrededor, más adelante habían unos escalones que llevaban hasta un trono en el cual estaba un ser allí sentado.

De los altos y visibles ventanales de los laterales entraba la luz del sol iluminando todo el recinto a excepción de la zona del trono dejando la apariencia de quien estaba sentado en completo misterio.

4 de los seres que estaban en el salón estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa mientras que uno se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados. Los seres en el salón no eran ordinarios y menos podían ser considerados humanos a pesar de que su apariencia así lo sugiriera.

 **-Ese inútil está tardando demasiado-** , dijo un joven de cabello azul de puntas hacia atrás con un tono egocéntrico y burlón mientras estaba sentado con los pies encima de la mesa y con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Expresión arrogante y pedante, tez pálida, unos ojos azules y los colmillos prominentes, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una apretada camisa negra con azul mientras que encima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llegaba nada más hasta el ombligo, además de que lleva unas botas de cuero con púas. En su cuello tenía un collar de espinas de acero y desde su mentón hasta debajo de su yugular tenía una evidente cicatriz vertical que pasaba por encima de su cuello.

 **-Déjalo en paz, sabemos perfectamente que él es el más lento del grupo-** , dijo un joven pelimorado sentado del otro lado de la mesa con seriedad y una mirada centrada mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

Era un chico pelimorado con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta el cuello, uno de sus mechones descendía sobre su nariz como una "V". Sus ojos son morados y lleva unos lentes simples de lectura. Su expresión es analítica y seria, viste de un elegante pantalón blanco, unos zapatos elegantes del mismo color, una camisa de botones de color blanco mientras que llevaba encima un saco del mismo color con bordes y detalles morados, también lleva unos guantes de seda blancos, tiene el cuello levantado y una servilleta morada en el cuello bien acomodada de manera elegante.

 **-¡Independientemente de eso, le avisamos con antelación que debía presentarse puntual!-** , reclamó un viejo sentado en una de las puntas de la mesa mientras se paraba furioso para luego golpear la mesa maldiciendo la tardanza de uno de sus compañeros causando que el joven peliazul sonriera divertido.

Era un hombre de edad avanzada y de alta estatura, con un largo cabello blanco que le llega hasta por la espalda amarrado de una cola inferior mientras que tenía una poblada barba blanca. Tenía unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro y su expresión se mostraba madura y diligente, vestía de un hakama gris, unas medias blancas y unas sandalias de madera, también de un Haori negro que desvelaba un poco el fornido torso del hombre, el cual parecía no tener un brazo izquierdo dado que su manga izquierda estaba completamente suelta y vacía.

 **-Ya cierren la boca todos ustedes, son demasiado escandalosos-** , dijo una hermosa y joven chica peliverde con fastidio y desinterés mientras que acostaba su cabeza sobre el estómago de un peluche de un conejo negro sin rostro.

La chica tenía un hermoso cabello verde oscuro ondulado que le llegaba hasta el cuello mientras que dos mechones a los laterales de su rostro descendían hasta por sus pechos y su flequillo tenía un perfecto corte horizontal. Sus ojos eran verdes del mismo color que su cabello, tenía unos pendientes con forma de calavera de color rojo y llevaba un collar de pequeñas cruces plateadas.

La chica tenía una expresión aburrida y desinteresada con su entorno, vestía de unas botas negras hasta por encima de las pantorrillas, unas medias negras que le llegan hasta los muslos, una falda de color negro, una camisa verde oscuro ajustada resaltando sus pechos copa D junto con una gabardina negra de plumas que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas, también tiene un guante verde en su mano izquierda.

 **-Concuerdo-** , dijo con frialdad y sencillez un hombre misterioso y encapuchado que estaba recostado contra la pared cruzado de brazos captando la atención de los 4 que estaban en la mesa.

Su rostro era imposible de ver como si una gran oscuridad le estuviera ocultando. Vestía unas botas café oscuro de cuero, un pantalón café claro sencillo aunque algo sucio y desgastado, tenía puesto una túnica que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas que cubría sus prendas superiores y su rostro, tenía unos guantes de cuero marrones que le cubrían hasta los antebrazos por encima de un saco de café claro de la misma tonalidad que el pantalón.

La sala se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que todos pudieron oír como en el pasillo afuera del salón se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados junto con unos lamentables jadeos de cansancio.

El peliazul se bufó de eso con arrogancia. El pelimorado solo suspiró con seriedad mientras se arreglaba los lentes con los ojos cerrados. Al viejo se le hinchó una vena mientras que su expresión se mostraba más furiosa. La chica no le prestó atención y restregó su cabeza contra la suave textura de su peluche. El encapuchado no hizo ningún movimiento en absoluto.

Por su parte la persona que estaba sentada en el trono entre las sombras levantó una mano con calma para después chasquear los dedos causando que las grandes puertas principales que conectaban con el pasillo fueran abiertas revelando a un chico que al entrar se tropezó torpemente para luego caer contra el suelo.

El chico se veía en realidad joven, no era muy alto, parecía algo torpe a simple vista, además de retraído y tímido. Tiene un cabello rizado de color gris oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello mientras que un mechón resaltaba sobre su cabeza como una antena. Tenía unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas y en su mejilla izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz vertical.

El chico peligris vestía de unos zapatos deportivos negros, un pantalón negro elegante, una camisa de botones blanca arrugada, un saco negro con unos parches blancos en los codos, una corbata mal arreglada y un ojo era gris oscuro mientras que el otro era notablemente más claro.

El chico nervioso se paró del suelo rápidamente con movimientos torpes y absurdos para finalmente quedar frente a la mesa sudando un poco y con notorios nervios.

 **-S-Siento la espera, o-ocurrieron algunos cambios importantes-** , decía el chico peligris con nervios y con un tono respetuoso mientras caminaba y se arrodillaba ante su líder que estaba centrado en el trono del salón.

 **-¡No te atrevas a llegar así frente a Ryuram-sama!-** , exclamó el viejo con molestia y furia mientras se paraba de su asiento causando que el chico se asustara un poco y se viera algo intimidado.

 **-Déjalo pasar Chruz-** , ordenó una voz masculina que provenía de las sombras con calma siendo el jefe identificado como Ryuran. El viejo ahora identificado como Chruzle volteó a ver incrédulo y algo nervioso.

 **-P-Pero Ryuran-sama…-** , trataba de responder Chruz algo incrédulo mientras señalaba al chico peligris. Era una ofensa que se mostrara así ante su líder después de haber llegado tarde, por lo que debía ser propiamente castigado, que Ryuran-sama le defendiera era incomprensible.

 **-Informa Ghio, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-** , ordenó Ryuran con su imponente y calmada voz infundiendo poder y respeto en todo el salón mientras miraba al chico peligris identificado como Ghio.

Este con nervios le asintió para después pararse con las manos entrelazadas con inseguridad mientras recordaba el informe que se había memorizado de camino. La antena de cabello en su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro como si reaccionara a los nervios del chico.

 **-E-Este… ya cumplimos todos los requisitos para que seamos aceptados y n-nuestra participación en los juegos mágicos está prácticamente asegurada-** , informó Ghio con timidez y nervios mientras que miraba al lugar del trono que estaba cubierto de sombras.

 **-Di algo que yo no sepa-** , dijo la voz Royuran con serenidad y calma causando que el chico peligris comenzara a sudar temeroso mientras asentía rápidamente.

 **-L-Los cambios que comente antes son respecto a la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels-** , prosiguió Ghio con su informe mientras tocaba las puntas de sus dedos mirando con nervios a su líder mientras que su antena se mostraba agitada. Este comentario atrajo la atención de todos en la sala, la que se mostró más disimulada fue la chica peliverde que tan solo se giró a ver a Ghio.

El peliazul con un chasquido de su lengua se paró de su asiento para después encaminarse hacia un temeroso Ghio. Cuando llegó frente a él con una expresión enojada le tomó del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo con fuerza y rabia

 **-¿Qué está haciendo ese maldito Shinigami?-** , preguntó el peliazul en un gruñido y con molestia mirando a Ghio, el cual sudaba y tartamudeaba patéticamente mientras su antena se movía descontroladamente.

 **-S-Según mi contacto no han decidido su plantilla debido al regreso de unos miembros que habían desaparecido, b-básicamente que no van a ser sus alumnos completamente como las anteriores veces-** , respondía Ghio con notorios nervios decepcionando al peliazul que lo soltó con molestia y un gruñido para después irse a su asiento con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-Eso no hace ningún cambio en nuestros planes, da igual quien sea les mataremos con facilidad-** , dijo la chica peliverde con indiferencia y aburrimiento también decepcionada de la información con respecto a ese Shinigami pelirosa que no salía de su mente desde hace cinco años.

 **-Aun así es un factor a tener en cuenta, si estos son más fuertes que sus alumnos entonces pueden presentar un problema-** , dijo el chico pelimorado con seriedad y con una mirada analítica mientras tenía una mano en su barbilla pensando en las probabilidades de algún error en su plan con este nuevo factor.

 **-¡Da igual esa mierda!, ¡hemos esperado 5 malditos años para recuperarnos de las heridas que nos causó ese maldito!, ¡no dejare que nada nos detenga ahora!-** , exclamó el impulsivo y enfurecido peliazul con fuerza mientras que golpeaba la mesa con un puño causando que esta se agriete un poco. Aun le dolía la cicatriz que ese maldito le hizo aquel día hace 5 años, todos menos Ryuran habían sido marcados de por vida con alguna perdida o cicatriz a causa de su enfrentamiento con el pelirosa.

 **-Todos entendemos cómo te sientes Nazgrel, ahora solo podemos esperar la decisión de Ryuran-sama-** , dijo el pelimorado con su mirada calculadora y seria mirando al peliazul mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hacia su pecho sintiendo que le dolía enormemente como si hubiese sido ayer su combate contra el Shinigami.

El peliazul al escuchar a su compañero chasqueó con la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada enojado y resignado a contener su descontento. Luego todos en la sala dirigieron sus miradas hacia su líder que permanecía en las sombras en silencio.

 **-Proseguiremos como lo planeamos, nuestra venganza no se puede prolongar más tiempo-** , declaró Ryuran con calma y su voz resonó en todo el salón causando que el peliazul sonriera de lado, el pelimorado se acomodó sus lentes con una leve sonrisa, el viejo asintió con calma, la chica peliverde por unos leves momentos se mostró feliz, el encapuchado no hizo nada y Ghio tan solo se mostraba nervioso.

 **-Evolucionaremos y gobernaremos así como mi hermano una vez lo deseó-** , dijo Ryuran con un tono imponente y autoritario a pesar de su calma mientras que en las sombras se llevaba su mano derecha a su corazón recordando la voluntad de su hermano mayor.

 **-Tienen permiso para actuar como os venga en gana, al fin y al cabo eso no arruinara la sorpresa-** , comentó el líder con un tono calmado y una leve sonrisa en las sombras mientras veía a sus siervos.

Ante esto el peliazul con una sonrisa salvaje apretó los puños ardiendo en emoción por hacer de las suyas a ese maldito Shinigami, la chica por su parte no lo mostró ante todos, pero internamente pensaba en hacer una pequeña visita a ese pelirosa.

Ghio con nervios y duda por su parte presentía que esa venganza contra el Shinigami pelirosa que les dejó vivir era innecesaria. Los 6 siervos con el antiguo líder le habían confrontado hace 5 años y el resultado no fue otro que una derrota con unas grandes pérdidas para ellos.

* * *

 _ ***Con Erza en su Entrenamiento***_

Ahora nos encontramos en el bosque de Crocus donde alguna vez entrenaron Natsu y Kagura y donde actualmente está entrenando Erza bajo la tutela de Diana, la quinta mago santo y maestra del gremio Mermaid Heels.

Desde que Diana aceptó en la mañana entrenar a Erza, han estado entrenando arduamente sin descanso alguno para la pelirroja. Los ejercicios eran completamente físicos para mejorar la resistencia, velocidad y fuerza de la pelirroja.

No hubo piedad ni bondad alguna por parte de Diana y luego de estar horas entrenando ahora estaba Erza acostada en el suelo viendo el cielo de tonalidad naranja y amarillo. Estaba completamente exhausta pero feliz, vestía su hakama rojo y las vendas blancas alrededor de su pecho.

A su lado se acercaba Diana completamente limpia e impecable puesto que no había hecho ni un solo esfuerzo desde que comenzó el entrenamiento. Tan solo daba las instrucciones y las órdenes para que la pelirroja las acatara sin preguntar.

 **-Aguantas más de lo que esperaba, honestamente pensé que te rendirías a la mitad-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo a Erza en el suelo, la cual se encontraba dando bocanadas de aire recuperando el aliento con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar del sufrimiento que debe estar sintiendo su cuerpo.

 **-Haa Ahaa, L-Le dije que no le decepcionaría, ¿verdad?-** , contestó Erza con una sonrisa alegre y realizada mientras veía a la pelinegra que era su maestra. En solo unas horas había llevado su cuerpo hasta más allá del límite y a pesar de que su cuerpo casi no le respondiera por el dolor, podía asegurar que se sentía satisfecha al solo pensar que se estaba fortaleciendo con semejante entrenamiento.

 **-Tienes que tener algo en claro, tu principal fortaleza es tu gran determinación para superar tus límites, por lo que asegúrate de no descuidar ese aspecto-** , aconsejó Diana con una mirada seria e instructiva mientras apuntaba a Erza. La pelirroja era alguien que sin duda mostraba una determinación inamovible cuando tocaba, si no descuidaba ese aspecto podría lograr lo que sea.

 **-Gracias por el consejo maestra, créame que estoy muy decidida a seguir superándome-** , respondió Erza con una mirada decidida y con una leve sonrisa mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de sentarse con dificultad y dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Diana le miró con una leve sonrisa y con las manos en su cintura para después sentarse con elegancia y delicadeza sobre el césped al lado de Erza que se estaba terminando de acomodar.

 **-No pienses que por solo tener espíritu vas a enamorar a Natsu, si acaso solo llamarás su atención-** , comentó Diana con un tono burlón y juguetón mientras miraba de reojo a Erza causando que esta se sonroje y se ponga algo nerviosa ante sus palabras.

 **-E-Es algo incómodo hablar de esto con usted-** , dijo Erza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que jugaba con sus dedos. Ahora ya no parecía la segura y firme Titania que contaba Natsu, ahora solo parecía otra chica enamorada que se avergonzaba con tonterías.

 **-No es como si fuera a ser tu cupido ni algo parecido, la que le quitara a Kagura el pelirosa seré yo-** , aclaró la pelinegra con una sonrisa de lado mientras sacaba su abanico en un rápido movimiento de manos para después llevárselo a la cara cubriendo su boca con elegancia y porte sereno.

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué me dijo eso?-** , preguntó Erza algo incrédula e intrigada viendo a su maestra sin comprender porque mencionó repentinamente a Natsu y sus chances de enamorarlo.

 **-Porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones tan fácilmente, tus tres amigas están dando todo de sí para volverse fuertes pero seguramente piensan en su propia manera para acercarse a Natsu-** , respondió Diana con una expresión seria y analítica mirando a Erza mientras cerraba su abanico de golpe para golpear levemente la frente de la pelirroja con este.

Erza se quedó pensativa agachando la mirada hacia su regazo mientras que pensaba detenidamente en lo dicho por Diana. Tres de sus amigas estaban planeando sus propias maneras para enamorar a Natsu y ella por su parte estaba casi en blanco.

 **-¿Quieres saber quiénes son?-** , preguntaba Diana con una leve sonrisa maliciosa y burlona viendo a Erza recibiendo una negativa por parte de esta que tan solo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con calma.

 **-No, es mejor que no lo sepa, de esa manera ellas y yo estaremos en igualdad de condiciones-** , contestó Erza con una leve sonrisa calmada y una mirada tranquila mientras alzaba su vista al hermoso atardecer que estaba aconteciendo. Diana se asombró un poco ante la madurez de la pelirroja y con una leve sonrisa también comenzó a ver el cielo.

Así ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos apacibles y tranquilos. En algún punto Erza bajó su vista para ver disimuladamente a la pelinegra al lado suyo que también buscaba el amor de Natsu.

 **-¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Natsu?, si bien recuerdo Kagura nos contó que en un principio te disgustaba-** , interrogó Erza con curiosidad e intriga llamando la atención de Diana, la cual al oír la pregunta se puso pensativa por unos segundos hasta que desvió su mirada nostálgica hacia el cielo.

 **-Bueno, eso era porque no me gustan los hombres en general debido a que son vulgares, bruscos, impulsivos, idiotas y un gran etcétera-** , respondía la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras que enumeraba con los dedos de su mano izquierda los defectos de los hombres. Desde siempre había sido alabada por esos simios a causa de su gran belleza y su gran poder como maga, eso causó que su imagen de los hombres se deteriorara mucho.

 **-No permitiría que una miembro de mi gremio saliera con uno de esos monos, por lo que le rete a una batalla para ponerlo en su lugar-** , prosiguió Diana con una leve sonrisa divertida recordando el alboroto que armó para retar a ese mocoso pelirosa que se presentaba como el novio de la pequeña Kagura.

Aun podía recordar como la niña pelimorada le suplicara que parara mientras trataba de contener a Natsu que en el mismo momento había aceptado el duelo sin alguna pizca de miedo o duda.

 **-Para mi sorpresa él logró vencerme a pesar de que yo fuera un mago santo, eso en definitiva sacudió mi mundo-** , comentó la maestra con un tono gentil y suave mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho recordando su sorpresa al ser vencida con algo de facilidad por el pelirosa, el cual al vencerle le ofreció la mano mientras se volvía a presentar como novio de Kagura con una deslumbrante sonrisa que sacudió su corazón.

 **-Esa extraña sensación que descubrí cuando Natsu me ganó fue muy cálida, por lo que cada vez que iba a visitar a Kagura yo le retaba para verificar si esa sensación era genuina llevándome el mismo resultado-** , continuó Diana con una mirada cariñosa y fantasiosa mientras que su sonrisa se hacía más cálida para sorpresa de Erza. Cada derrota que sufría hacia que esa presión en su interior fuera más fuerte y que al ver a Natsu su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

 **-Sucedió que en algún momento me fije en cómo se comportaba Natsu con Kagura y me di cuenta de que era muy diferente a los demás hombres-** , dijo la pelinegra con calma mirando a Erza mientras recordaba el momento en que ella espió a Natsu y a Kagura en una de sus citas en Crocus.

 **-Era atento, amable, gracioso, caballeroso, honesto y cálido con ella, poco a poco me sentía más celosa por la relación que ellos tenían y me di cuenta de que Natsu es único-** , explicaba la maestra de Mermaid Heels con una cálida y gentil sonrisa mirando el cielo mientras que tocaba su pecho pensando en la gran variedad de cosas que hacen a Natsu ser el único hombre que logró robarle el corazón.

 **-Desde que me ganó por primera vez supe que era diferente a todos los demás hombres que caían enamorados a mis pies como animales, él en cambio solo tenía ojos para Kagura-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa agachando la mirada recordando como en toda insinuación que le hacia él le rechazaba sutil y amablemente alegando que su amor era solo para Kagura, puede que esa fidelidad y confianza fueran otros aspectos que le hicieron enamorarse más del pelirosa.

 **-Creo que sumando todo eso y el hecho de que en más de una ocasión ayudó a salvar mi gremio causaron que cayera enamorada de él-** , concluyó la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa feliz mientras que se giraba a ver a Erza que estaba conmovida por la bonita historia de su maestra.

 **-Entonces es así, casi suena como que ansias tener la misma felicidad que Kagura al lado de Natsu-** , opinó Erza con una leve sonrisa mientras que ella se identificaba con lo que acababa de decir, estaba consciente de que sentía celos y que ansiaba estar en la posición de Kagura para disfrutar cada día de la compañía de su radiante y amoroso Natsu.

 **-Es justamente así, aunque no te confundas, actualmente estoy más feliz que nunca-** , aclaraba Diana con una mirada feliz mirando el cielo captando la atención de la pelirroja. Si bien quería tener la misma felicidad que Kagura, aun así no podía negar que sus experiencias vividas eran irremplazables.

 **-Gracias a Natsu pude abrirme un poco a los hombres y me di cuenta de que aunque eran bruscos e idiotas pueden ser amigables y confiables-** , dijo Diana con una leve sonrisa divertida viendo a Erza recordando las muchas veces en las que estaba en un aprieto y Macao, Jet, Droy o Alzack se ofrecían para ayudarle en lo que necesite sin pedir nada a cambio y sin intenciones ocultas.

 **-También hizo que nuestros gremios estuvieran llenos de risas y peleas en los cuales me divertí mucho-** , comentó la pelinegra con alegría recordando las muchas fiestas en las cuales miembros de ambos gremios se reían entre sí con un aura familiar y amigable de camaradería y amistad.

 **-No puedo decir todo pero si de algo estoy segura es que la presencia de Natsu nos hizo bien tanto a mí como a Mermaid Heels-** , concluía su explicación la maestra del gremio femenino mientras que cerraba los ojos atesorado cada uno de sus buenos recuerdos y las gratas experiencias que había vivido gracias a Natsu.

Erza estaba notablemente contenta de haber escuchado todas esas cosas. Ya sea antes o ahora, su amigo pelirosa siempre había mostrado esa capacidad de animar a las personas a su alrededor, que lograra cambiar a mejor la mentalidad de Diana y la relación entre ambos gremios era algo que solo él podía hacer.

 **-Es sin duda Natsu el único que puede hacer ese cambio en las personas-** , comentó Erza con una leve sonrisa feliz y cálida mientras dejaba de ver a Diana para luego elevar su mirada al rojizo cielo.

 **-No entiendo algo, Bisca me contó que tu amabas a Jellal, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-** , preguntó Diana con cierta intriga mientras dirigía su vista hacia la pelirroja amiga de Natsu, la cual al oírle se ruborizó un poco pero se mostraba algo molesta.

 **-Bisca debe aprender a no decir esas cosas a otras personas-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa molesta mientras se sonaba los puños pensando en que debería darle una pequeña lección a la peliverde. Diana por su parte sonreía con algo de culpabilidad, pues no contó que ella le había sacado la información a base de cosquillas.

 **-Entonces?…-** , llamó Diana a Erza con una sonrisa burlona causando que la pelirroja vuelva en sí y se avergüence un poco.

 **-L-Lo que sucede es que ya no veo a Jellal de la misma manera, yo le aprecio y admiro mucho dado que lo conozco desde niña y sé que tiene un buen corazón, pero…-** , comenzó a responder la pelirroja con un poco de nervios y las mejillas algo rojas mientras que tenía su mirada en su regazo recordando el momento en que Jellal le dio el apellido Scarlet por su cabello.

 **-Puede que ese amor que yo pensaba que tenía fuera solo una ilusión, puede que porque confiaba mucho en él y porque le admiraba llegue a pensar que lo amaba-** , continuó Erza con algo calma y una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba las cosas sucedidas cuando era una esclava junto con Jellal, Milliana, Simón, Wally y Sho. Era sencillo saber que Jellal era el líder y el que protegía a todos allí, era amable y alegre y todos confiaban en él y le admiraban.

 **-Creo que el cambió sucedió cuando descubrí la relación de Natsu con Kagura, me sentí extraña y empecé a dudar sobre mis propios pensamientos que cada vez eran más confusos y cambiantes-** , dijo la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa afligida y vulnerable mientras que sus ojos se humedecían un poco recordando el duro golpe que fue para ella el saber que su mejor amigo todo el tiempo haya estado amando a Kagura.

 **-Luego recordé todas las cosas que Natsu hizo por mi desde pequeños, me alegró en mis peores días, me retaba a peleas para animarme, luchó por mí en la torre del cielo para salvarme y hacerme entender que tenía que vivir-** , continuó Erza con una sonrisa cálida y contenta mirando el cielo mientras recordaba cómo Natsu para salvarla luchó contra Jellal aun si significaba luchar contra un mago santo, puede que Natsu estuviera ocultando su poder pero la intención de salvarla no era ninguna farsa.

 **-Hemos compartido muchos momentos bonitos y significativos que me es imposible decirlos todos, pero creo que me di cuenta de lo mucho que hizo por mí y lo poco que le reconocí esas cosas-** , comentó Titania con una expresión calmada y tranquila recordando lo mucho que había hecho el pelirosa por ella y él nunca pidió reconocimiento, ella por su parte nunca le dio las gracias apropiadamente causando que a día de hoy se arrepintiera.

 **-Ver que Kagura recibía esa radiante sonrisa y el completo amor de Natsu me dolía en el corazón, no quería ver y me sentía muy triste y después de pensar mucho me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por Natsu era amor, siempre fue amor pero no me di cuenta-** , concluyó Erza con una cálida y amable sonrisa recordando el momento en que en la isla Tenrou se había percatado de que lo que sentía por el pelirosa no era otra cosa que amor.

Siempre lo fue y nunca se dio cuenta, desde niños con los pequeños detalles que él le daba, con las continuas peleas que él provocaba para alegrarle, con las veces que él arriesgaba su vida para salvarla, todo el tiempo fue amor.

 **-La pregunta no era para saber todas esas cosas, pero fue bonito escucharlo-** , dijo Diana con una sonrisa juguetona mirando a Erza poniéndola algo nerviosa al ver que se había dejado llevar en su respuesta.

Diana se mostró feliz por la pelirroja y luego se paró del césped llamando la atención de su alumna.

 **-Párate, vamos a seguir entrenando-** , ordenó Diana con una mirada decidida y segura extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja que seguramente podría por lo menos moverse mejor que antes a causa de ese pequeño descanso.

Erza por su parte se quedó viendo a su maestra y luego esta sonrió de lado con una mirada desafiante.

 **-Tanto tú como yo tenemos nuestra historia con Natsu y nuestras propias razones para enamorarlo, por lo que demos lo mejor de nosotras para ganar sin resentimientos-** , declaró la maestra de Mermaid Heels con emoción y seguridad mientras le seguía ofreciendo la mano a su alumna pelirroja, la cual coincidiendo le asintió para después tomar su mano.

 **-Sabe maestra, creo que venir a entrenar con usted fue una gran idea por parte de Kagura-** , comenta Erza con una leve sonrisa feliz y amable mirando a su maestra mientras esta le ayudaba a pararse.

 **-Esa mocosa va a tener que cuidar bien de Natsu, porque si no en un descuido cualquier se lo podría quitar-** , contestó Diana con una sonrisa de lado mirando a Erza mientras pensaba en que si Kagura ayudaba sin saberlo a las aspirantes entonces eso causaría que cualquiera de ellas tuviera la oportunidad de quitarle a Natsu.

 **-Estoy lista para continuar maestra-** , dijo Erza con una sonrisa decidida y emocionada mientras apretaba sus dos puños preparada para preceder con el difícil entrenamiento de la mujer que tenía como maestra.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de esta ocasión, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un Review con su opinión.

Dure un "poquito" en subir este capítulo pero por desgracia se volvió normal en mí. Dejando eso de lado ya comencé a introducir a los enemigos principales que amenazan la paz, estos participaran en los juegos mágicos en lugar de Raven Tail que fue desintegrado por Natsu.

Ya termine con todos los flashbacks de los alumnos de Natsu. En un principio no pensé que me tardaría tantos capítulos en terminarlos pero ya quedo y a continuar con la historia. La parte que más me gusto escribir fue la de Natsu como papa sobre protector, sin duda yo sería algo parecido si llegara a ser padre y eso es lo que me da gracia.

Espero que la historia hasta el momento sea del agrado de todos y espero que sigan leyéndola hasta el final, yo por mi parte me esforzare por terminarla sin bajar el nivel de la narración, sin más me despido de todos…¡SAYONARA!.


	15. OVA 2

**_Como un_** ** _No muerto_** ** _has vivido, como un_** ** _Elegido_** ** _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_** ** _Cazador_** ** _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_** ** _Héroe_** ** _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos a otra actualización y en esta ocasión toca el segundo Ova de la historia, yo también espero continuar con la historia pero debía subir esta ova si o si durante esta parte. Un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que comentó en el capitulo anterior. Ahora si que si comencemos...¡GO!

 ** _1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)*_**

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)*Pasamiento o acción***

 **4) (Pensamiento de Masasin)**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ ** _:_** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno._

* * *

 ** _OVA 2: Cálidos y Apasionados Corazones_**

 _ ***En la Catedral de Magnolia***_

Otro precioso día en la calmada y viva ciudad de Magnolia, donde el sol se alzó otra vez alumbrando con su cálida luz los techos y las calles de la ciudad así como un nuevo día para sus habitantes. Vientos refrescantes y suaves ondean en el ambiente y los pájaros cantan y vuelan llenos de vida mientras que una buena cantidad de ciudadanos estaban reunidos en un solo lugar donde se celebrara un evento muy importante.

Ya pasaron 4 meses desde la desaparición del grupo de Tenrou y llego el momento donde al fin la esperada boda de Natsu con Kagura se llevaría a cabo en la gran catedral de Magnolia. ¿Qué decir de tal evento?, una buena cantidad de ciudadanos en un acto de agradecimiento ayudaron en todo lo posible en lo que sería la decoración y las preparaciones que fueron lideradas por Flare y Bisca.

Evidentemente los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels dieron toda la colaboración posible en hacer que el evento resultara perfectamente, cosa que la pareja agradeció mucho dado que necesitaban ayuda para mantener al margen a las personas de todas partes que habían venido a presenciar la boda del primer mago santo.

A pesar de que absolutamente todo este asegurado y pulido a la perfección, hay cierto Dragon Slayer que se encuentra en una sala viéndose al espejo mientras se preocupa por cualquier cosa. Este no era otro que Natsu vestido con su traje de boda negro y su confiable bufanda que estaba viéndose al espejo con ansiedad mientras que atrás de él estaba Jet recostado contra una pared y el pequeño Nidus de traje que se encontraba observándolo desde un asiento blanco.

 **-T-Todo está bien, es el gran día y todo debería salir excelente, no hay que p-preocuparse por algún accidente, un incendio, si me r-rechaza, si alguien rompe algo-** , se decía Natsu así mismo con notables nervios y una sonrisa forzada mientras sudaba un poco. No era una exageración decir que analizaba cualquier escenario posible que terminara en desastre preocupándose mucho más aún.

Luego la puerta de la habitación se abre mostrando a Macao también vestido de traje con un semblante serio viendo el preocupante estado del novio. Después el hombre se acercó a Jet mientras que Natsu parecía comenzar a gritarse cosas con respecto a la dudosa estructura de la catedral.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-** , preguntó Macao con seriedad a Jet mientras que señalaba con un pulgar al pelirosa que se estaba agarrando la cabeza con ambos manos en señal de desesperación mientras que Nidus se ubicaba a su lado para tratar de calmarlo con su usual inexpresividad.

 **-Casi media hora, parece que está muy nervioso por si algo sale mal-** , respondió Jet con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que observaba el preocupado estado del pelirosa con morado. Era extraño verlo así dado que durante toda la planeación y decoración estaba tranquilo y en control, pero una vez entró a la sala para cambiarse se hizo un manojo de nervios y preocupación rayando en la paranoia.

 **-Oye Natsu, deberías calmarte un poco, todo saldrá bien-** , decía Macao con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Natsu para ponerle una mano en el hombro solo para alejarla al sentir que se quemaba. El pelirosa se volteó mostrando su preocupación y nervios mientras que emanaba mucho calor de su cuerpo.

 **-¡No me digas que me calme!, ¡este es el momento más preciso para estar preocupado!-** , exclamó Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos y con notable desesperación en su cara en lo que se ponía las manos en la cabeza y agachaba la mirada causando que Macao y Jet suspiraran cansados ante lo paranoico que estaba su maestro del gremio, claro que Macao entendía el sentimiento de preocupación pero aun así era agotador tratar con Natsu así.

 **-¿Y si algo sale mal?, ¿Y si se retracta?, ¿Y si todo se destruye?-** , interrogaba Natsu con inseguridad mientras se mantenía mirando al suelo cabizbajo haciéndose la mente un lio. Luego sintió como algo le jalaba del lado derecho del pantalón para después voltear y ver que era Nidus que le miraba con una leve sonrisa reconfortante.

 **-Debería tomárselo con más calma Natsu-Sensei, después de todo usted sabe que Kagura-Sensei también quiere casarse con usted-** , decía Nidus con suavidad y su leve sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras miraba hacia arriba a su maestro que en estos momentos necesitaba apoyo para salir de su rebuscada paranoia. Natsu al escuchar a su alumno se quitó las manos de la cabeza mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.

 **-Nidus tiene razón, hasta un pequeño como él comprende que todo saldrá bien-** , apoyaba Macao con una sonrisa divertida en lo que se acercaba nuevamente al pelirosa que estaba dejando de emitir calor a su alrededor mientras escuchaba atentamente al peliazul que fue apoyado por un asentimiento de Jet.

 **-Uff, supongo que tienen razón, solo estoy paranoico-** , respondía Natsu con más calma y los ojos cerrados luego de un suspiro que causó que Nidus, Macao y Jet se alegraran de su mejor ánimo. Luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Droy que al igual que los demás estaba vestido de traje y había escuchado toda la conversación.

 **-Pues me alegro que ye hayas recuperado, ¡porque ya empieza!-** , exclamó Droy con alegría y emoción causando que Natsu se congelara como una tabla al momento de tragar saliva. Macao y Nidus notaron esto e inmediatamente lo comenzaron a empujar hacia la salida antes de que este vuelva a alterarse.

 **-¡Tú puedes campeón!-** , apoyó Jet con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada en lo que le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Natsu que seguía congelado y siendo empujado por Macao y Nidus hasta la salida donde Droy les dio espacio para pasar.

Luego Macao tomó del brazo a Natsu para llevárselo en lo que Nidus lo dejaba de empujar dado que a partir de allí todo debería de estar bien. Él se iría a su asiento junto a Thria y Macao que era el padrino acompañaría a su maestro hasta el altar, pero por si acaso.

 **-No se acobarde Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Nidus con una mirada calmada y una leve sonrisa mirando a su maestro que logró escucharlo y se detuvo en seco deteniendo a Macao. Luego Natsu se volteó a ver a su alumno con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar en alto en señal de que todo saldría bien, a lo cual el peliblanco corresponde con un asentimiento para luego retirarse seguido de Jet y Droy.

Luego de eso Natsu se arregló el traje con calma en lo que comenzó a caminar por delante de Macao para dirigirse a su lugar en el altar, a lo cual Macao le sigue más calmado al ver que por fin el novio se había tranquilizado y parecía ahora estar con su usual calma.

Natsu se ubicó en su lugar en el altar compartiendo un asentimiento con el sacerdote que lo casaría. Luego volteó a ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels que estaban sentados en los asientos de invitados junto a los habitantes que ayudaron en la boda, y era destacable como en primera fila estaba Nidus y Thria viéndoles con pequeñas sonrisas animándole desde sus asientos.

Del otro lado del altar estaban Flare, Bisca y Milliana como las damas de honor mientras que las encabezaba Diana que era la madrina, todas ellas tenían hermosos vestidos rosados mientras llevaban sus propios ramos de flores de color blanco. La maestra de Mermaid Heels al compartir miradas con Natsu, le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta causando que el pelirosa sonriera forzadamente tratando de ignorarla.

 **(E-Esta es la primera vez que estoy tan nervioso, ni siquiera Erza me daba tanto miedo como esto)** , pensaba Natsu para sí mismo con mucho miedo y nervios mientras que por fuera se mostraba calmado y sereno. No podía comparar el miedo que ahora tenía a cuando Erza se mostraba enojada, definitivamente este era el momento donde más se sentía intimidado.

" _ **Tu relájate Natsu, deberías saber perfectamente que tu chica desea estar contigo"**_ , le decía su espada a Natsu a través de su vínculo psicológico a pesar de que la espada no se encontraba presente, dado que dicha se encontraba dentro del pelirosa que había logrado descubrir como almacenarla en su interior, después de todo era ahora una manifestación de su alma.

 _ **(De todos los momentos para hablar eliges el menos indicado)**_ _,_ respondía Natsu mostrando una sonrisa forzada al escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su Zanpaku-tō que no es que fuera mucho de hablarle a menos que fuera por medio de la meditación.

" _ **Pues me parecía que necesitabas apoyo, ahora solo concéntrate en estar tranquilo para no arruinar tu imagen"**_ , le respondió su Zanpaku-tō con cierto tono de calma y despreocupación en lo que le recalcaba al pelirosa que seguía estando enfrente de todos los invitados, a lo cual Natsu vuelve a poner una expresión serena.

 **(No puedo dejar mala imagen como maestro ni como novio, lo comprendo pero aun así estoy muy nervioso por si algo sale mal)** , pensaba Natsu con los ojos cerrados en lo que se mostraba ante todos con un porte tranquilo a pesar de que mentalmente estuviera siendo expresivo con su espada.

Luego de eso se formó un silencio entre la Zanpaku-tō y Natsu que hizo que el pelirosa se intrigara ante la falta de comentarios de su espada.

" _ **Una pregunta, ¿Tú la amas en serio?"**_ , preguntó la Zanpaku-tō con un inusual tono de seriedad y firmeza que en cualquier otro momento hubiera tomado desprevenido a Natsu, pero este tornó su expresión a una más segura y decidida.

 **(Con cada fibra de mi ser, sabes que moriría por ella)** , respondió Natsu con completa seguridad ante la pregunta de su espada que al escuchar dicha respuesta se puso a reír levemente irritando un poco al pelirosa que ahora se sentía algo avergonzado.

" _ **Con esa actitud es como debes hablar frente a todos, no arruines la única boda que he podido ver en mi existencia"**_ , dijo la espada del Shinigami con un tono alegre y emocionado causando que Natsu abriera levemente los ojos ante la sorpresa.

 **(¿Esta es la única boda que has visto?)** , preguntó Natsu telepáticamente a su espada. No esperaba que su espada que ha existido desde hace miles y miles de años no haya presenciado ni una sola boda entre todos los portadores que ha tenido.

" _ **También la tuya idiota, además de que mis anteriores portadores no eran muy buenos con las chicas que digamos"**_ , contestó la espada con cierta molestia dado que el pelirosa en su vida había visto una boda tampoco, además del hecho de que todos sus antiguos portadores eran muy melodramáticos como para estar al lado de las chicas que amaban. Natsu al escuchar a su Zanpaku-tō soltó un pequeño suspiro con una gota resbalando en su nuca al pensar que sus predecesores tenían complejos de Gray.

Todo el público por su parte se mantenía viendo como el novio parecía cambiar continuamente sus gestos y expresiones como si estuviera hablando con alguien a pesar de que no vocalizaba ninguna palabra. Ignoraron esto señalando que simplemente estaba nervioso y que se estaba distrayendo, aunque Nidus y Thria sabían en cierta parte el porqué del comportamiento de su maestro.

De un momento a otro la música del piano y algunos violines comenzaron a sonar en la instrumental de boda atrayendo la atención de todos y Natsu que voltearon a ver la entrada del lugar. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Kagura vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco de novia con decoraciones rojas mientras sostenía un ramo de margaritas blancas.

Delante de ella estaba la pequeña Yui con su cabello verde suelto vistiendo un tierno y bonito vestido de color blanco y un cintillo de flores blancas mientras estaba lanzando unos pétalos morados y rosas de las Igneus que Natsu siembra. Detrás de la novia estaban Zeth vestido de un adorable traje negro y Selene vistiendo un detallado vestido blanco con unas largas medias del mismo color mientras ambos sostenían la cola del vestido de la novia.

Natsu al ver a Kagura abrió los ojos prendándose de la fantástica vista que tenia de su hermosa novia que al parecer estaba riendo en voz baja mientras se acercaba al altar. Sencillamente preciosa a ojos del Dragon Slayer de fuego y eso lo notaron Yui y Selene al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su maestro, Zeth sin embargo desviaba la mirada mientras caminaba ya que se sentía avergonzado por estar allí y no sentado como Nidus.

Luego Kagura llegó al altar para ponerse frente a Natsu con una sonrisa calmada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que los tres alumnos del pelirosa se iban a sentar. Definitivamente era un gran momento para ambos Dragon Slayers, Natsu aun parecía embobado ante la hermosa Kagura y ella parecía estar profundamente feliz bajo ese porte suave y calmado mientras miraba a los ojos a Natsu.

 **-H-Hermosa…-** , fue lo único que pudo articular Natsu al tener a Kagura frente a él, causando que la pelimorada le sonriera con cariño y felicidad implícita mientras sentía a través de su vínculo todas las emociones de su amado Natsu que al parecer ya había dejado esos nervios que antes le atormentaba.

 **-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy aquí para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, así que por…-** , comenzaba a decir el sacerdote en voz alta hacia todos los presentes pero es interrumpido por el novio que levanta una mano llamando su atención.

 **-Disculpe si le molesto viejo, pero quisiera que se saltara directamente a la parte importante-** , dijo Natsu con una alegre y feliz sonrisa viendo a Kagura causando que varios de los presentes rieran incluyendo a la novia que se cubrió la boca para no ser muy descortés con el sacerdote que se ofendió un poco.

 **-EJEM…Procederemos a los votos matrimoniales-** , declaró el sacerdote con un vena en la frente mientras que cerraba el grueso libro que tenía entre sus manos. Luego le dirigió una mirada a Natsu indicando que era su turno, por lo que el pelirosa se giró hacia Macao para recibir el anillo de compromiso que antes le había dado a Kagura, y después voltearse de nuevo para mirar fijamente a su querida pelimorada.

 **-Kagura Mikazuchi, tuve la suerte de conocerte por casualidad del destino y a partir de allí mi vida y mi corazón solo giraba en torno a ti-** , comenzó a hablar Natsu con un tono sumamente suave y seguro mientras miraba profundamente a Kagura que estaba muy feliz al oír las palabras de su novio.

 **-Pasamos el tiempo juntos y al final gracias a tu apoyo logré mantenerme en pie para seguir adelante a tu lado por la promesa y el vínculo que compartimos-** , prosiguió el novio con una mirada cariñosa en lo que acercaba el anillo hacia el dedo anular derecho de Kagura que parecía no caber en su alegría ya que sus ojos estaban algo húmedos.

 **-Por eso te digo hoy ante todos que te amare como hasta ahora y con más intensidad que antes, y no importa si la muerte nos separa porque estoy dispuesto a encontrarte de nuevo después de esta, porque yo te amo-** , concluyó Natsu con total sinceridad en sus palabras en lo que colocaba el anillo para luego regalarle a su chica una deslumbrante sonrisa de las suyas que la hizo reír un poco.

Luego el sacerdote le dirigió una mirada a Kagura indicándole que era su turno, por lo que la pelimorada se dio la vuelta para recibir un anillo dorado con algo grabado de Diana que parecía estar contenta por ella. Después la novia se giró para darle la cara a Natsu que parecía igual de feliz que ella por ese momento que tanto habían esperado.

 **-Natsu Dragneel, mi primer y único mejor amigo que me ha apoyado todo el tiempo salvándome en más de una ocasión-** , comenzó a decir Kagura con calma mirando a Natsu mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con él, cuando este la salvaba de pequeños, cuando por su seguridad le dejo en Mermaid Heels y también cuando le salvó de su odio por Jellal.

 **-Contigo mi vida tiene color y emoción y estoy segura de que sin ti no estaría donde estoy ahora, o por lo menos no tan feliz como ahora-** , continuó la pelimorada con rosa con una cariñosa y linda sonrisa en lo que acercaba el anillo al dedo anular derecho de Natsu que seguía mirándole profundamente grabando cada gesto y palabra en su mente.

 **-Eres a mi ojos la mejor persona que he conocido y con gusto te entregare mi corazón así como tú me diste el tuyo-** , decía la novia con suma felicidad y honestidad en lo que le colocaba el anillo a Natsu mientras recordaba la proposición de él frente al lago y el pacto del vínculo que ahora los une íntimamente.

 **-Por eso estoy segura de que aun después de la muerte, me buscaras y yo estaré allí esperando tu regreso para volver a estar juntos, porque yo te amo-** , concluyó Kagura con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que había enamorado nuevamente al novio que solo podía verla embelesado por su belleza.

 **-Natsu Dragneel, ¿acepta a Kagura Mikazuchi como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla aun después de que la muerte los separe?-** , preguntó el sacerdote con un tono firme al pelirosa que se mantenía viendo a los hermosos ojos ámbar de Kagura mientras ambos compartían la felicidad a través de su vínculo.

 **-Claro que Acepto-** , respondió Natsu con suavidad y completa seguridad mientras que seguía compartiendo miradas con Kagura que le miraba muy feliz. Los alumnos de Natsu que estaban sentados juntos les veían alegres, sobre todo Yui, Selene y Thria que no podían esperar a felicitar a su maestro y a Kagura.

 **-Y tu Kagura Mikazuchi, ¿acepta a Natsu Dragneel como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo aun después de que la muerte los separe?-** , preguntó el sacerdote con calma mientras se volteaba a mirar a la pelimorada que se tomó unos segundos para tallarse un poco los ojos para luego volver a mirar a Natsu.

 **-Acepto todas las veces posibles-** , respondió Kagura con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y cariño en lo que sentía como la alegría a través del vínculo aumentaba dado que Natsu ahora estaba increíblemente lleno de alegría por las palabras de su pelimorada.

 **-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estos dos magos, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-** , dijo el sacerdote en voz alta en lo que alzaba su mirada y la paseaba por todos los invitados que se mantenían en silencio. Luego volteó a ver del lado de la novia y notó como estaban Flare, Bisca y Milliana sosteniendo a Diana tapándole la boca mientras que esta ponía resistencia tratando de aponerse.

 **-Pues bajo la autoridad que tengo conferida, ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-** , declaró el sacerdote con una amable sonrisa viendo a los dos recién casados que se miraban con intensidad como si en todo el mundo solo estuvieran ellos dos compartiendo su felicidad y gozo al estar juntos.

 **-Te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa de lado divertida mientras se acercaba a Kagura para levantarle el delgado velo blanco revelando al completo su bello rostro y sus finos labios rosados que formaban una dulce sonrisa solo para él.

 **-Y nunca rompes tus promesas-** , contestó Kagura con una mirada coqueta y picara en lo que se acercaba su rostro al de Natsu mientras que se perdía en esos profundos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

Luego ambos se juntaron en un profundo y sentimental beso en el que Natsu acercaba a Kagura por su cintura mientras que ella le envolvía su cuello con sus brazos. Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar y ovacionar llenos de emoción formando todo un bullicio de ruido típico de su alianza. Diana y las damas de honor les veían sonrientes en lo que les aplaudían mientras que Nidus, Zeth y Thria les aplaudían a los recién casados, Yui y Selene se encontraban gritando de alegría junto con el resto.

Después Kagura y Natsu se separaron del beso para quedarse mirándose el uno al otro ignorando completamente el alboroto que estaban haciendo sus gremios y amigos. Ahora en definitivo estaban unidos, alguna vez fueron desconocidos pero ahora eran mejores amigos, pareja y esposos que compartían un vínculo más profundo que cualquier otro, uno que les hacía sentir su honesto amor mutuo.

 **-Te amo Natsu Dragneel-** , decía Kagura con una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras que alguna pequeña lagrima se asomaban por el rabillo del ojo derecho. Luego Natsu con calma le limpia la lágrima con un dedo para después elevarle el mentón a ella para que le mirara fijamente a los ojos.

 **-Y yo te amo aún más, Kagura Mikazuchi-** , respondió Natsu con una profunda mirada llena de sinceridad y seguridad además de una cariñosa y feliz sonrisa dedicada para ella y solo para ella. Kagura no aguantó más e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Natsu para darle otro profundo beso que con gusto fue correspondido por Natsu.

" _ **Al final resultaste ser el Shinigami más suertudo que ha existido Natsu, te felicito"**_ , decía la Zanpaku-tō con calma y alegría en su tono para sí mismo sin que Natsu le escuchara. De verdad que ese pelirosa tenía algo especial que lo hacía diferente a los anteriores Shinigamis, puede que ese encuentro con la pelimorada fuera la coincidencia que hizo que su futuro diera un giro inesperado en la dirección correcta.

* * *

 _ ***A la mañana siguiente en casa de Natsu***_

Luego de un muy alocado festejo que aconteció en Fairy Tail, la pareja de recién casados partió a su casa para pasar una noche inolvidable en lo que sus alumnos se quedaban en de distintos lugares, las niñas en algún dormitorio de Fairy Hills y los niños en casa de Macao para hablar con Romeo. Sin duda fue un día inolvidable en Magnolia y una gran noticia que circularía rápidamente por todo el continente de Ishgar.

Ahora los primeros rayos del sol salían por el horizonte y atravesaban la ventana del dormitorio de Natsu y Kagura iluminándolo anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Ambos estaban sumamente cansados después de la intensa y apasionada noche que compartieron, e ignoraron la luz por un tiempo hasta que Natsu mostraba señales de despertar para luego abrir los ojos teniendo al frente la imagen de su esposa.

Natsu tan solo se quedó observándola en silencio con una cariñosa y suave sonrisa apreciando cada detalle de su hermosa cara dormida. Era increíble pensar que la pequeña niña que encontró ahora fuera su esposa y estuvieran acostados en la misma cama comenzando una nueva vida juntos, sin duda alguna ella le cambió la vida a mejor y su felicidad no podía ser mayor ahora que la tenía a su lado. El pelirosa luego de unos minutos de observarla notó como estaba comenzando a despertar para luego verle a los ojos somnolienta.

 **-Buenos días dormilona-** , saludó Natsu con una sonrisa divertida y alegre a Kagura mientras le sobaba su cabello para atrás con suma delicadeza y calma causando que ella le sonriera con cariño al ser recibida con tanto amor apenas despertar.

 **-Miren quien habla, el dragón de la pereza-** , bromeó Kagura con una sonrisa juguetona en lo que le tocaba la nariz a Natsu con un dedo causando que este ría un poco.

 **-Jeje, despertarse antes tiene sus beneficios-** , contestó el pelirosa con morado con diversión y un aire victorioso en su tono mientras que le sobaba la mejilla a su chica, la cual se juntó más a él para compartir el calor mutuo que ambos emitían.

 **-Eres un tonto, yo quería ser la que viera tu cara primero-** , decía Kagura con falsa molestia en lo que desviaba la mirada de Natsu mientras que se contenía de mostrarse muy cariñosa con su esposo, más que nada porque él tendría algo con que avergonzarla después.

 **-Pues tenemos toda nuestra vida para eso, por ahora gano yo-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y feliz en lo que Kagura le miraba solo para quedar de nuevo prendada de la deslumbrante y cálida sonrisa de su esposo que tenía esa habilidad innata de hacer esa sonrisa, esa clase de sonrisa que al solo verla te llena de esperanza, amor, fe, alegría y valor.

 **-Siendo honesta nunca espere que un niño que me encontrara de casualidad terminara siendo mi alma gemela-** , decía Kagura con calma y una suave sonrisa en lo que recordaba su forma de pensar antes de conocer a Natsu, pero en el momento que este la apoyó, un presentimiento se comenzó a formar en su interior, como un click que solo él causaba en ella.

 **-Pues yo creo que siempre lo supe, puede que después de que hiciera aquella promesa me sentí atraído por ti, ahora míranos-** , contestaba Natsu con una cálida y gentil sonrisa mientras miraba los ojos ámbar de Kagura. Aun puede recordar como cuando eran niños pudo sentir algo arder en su interior, una clase de flama cálida y gentil que le llenaba de felicidad, y esa flama solo se sentía cuando estaba al lado de Kagura y fue aumentando su intensidad ante el paso del tiempo.

 **-Lamento que tus amigos no hayan aparecido todavía-** , dijo Kagura con un ceño algo sufrido y dolido al recordar el hecho de que los magos desaparecidos en Tenrou no habían podido asistir a la boda a pesar de que Natsu esperaba ansioso el verlos allí, después de todo lo que desaparecieron eran los más cercanos a él. Natsu al notar el animó de su esposa, le sonrió con gentileza al momento de abrazarla con cariño entre sus brazos.

 **-Oye no te preocupes, ellos no se atreverían a morir por Acnologia, por ahora solo podemos esperarlos-** , decía Natsu con un tono amable y feliz tratando de animar a su chica que no tenía por qué sentirse triste por eso, vale que quisiera verlos nuevamente en su boda pero aun así la esperanza de volverlos no disminuyó ni un poco.

 **-Yo soy quien debería disculparse contigo por no poder llevarte a una increíble luna de miel-** , agregó el pelirosa con una sonrisa algo más afligida y melancólica mientras recordaba que por el asunto de liderar el gremio no podía tomarse la libertad de irse de luna de miel con su esposa, además de que estaba el hecho de que tendría que cuidar de sus alumnos y continuar su entrenamiento.

 **-Eso no me importa, lo que me interesa es estar a tu lado, no importa el lugar-** , contestó Kagura con una cariñosa y feliz sonrisa en lo que miraba fijamente a los ojos a Natsu y le acariciaba una mejilla. No es que no quisiera estar un buen tiempo a solas con Natsu pero aun así pasar el tiempo con los cinco niños y el resto era divertido, además de que cualquier lugar era perfecto si tenía a su esposo a su lado.

 **-Siempre me pregunto cómo es que eres tan perfecta-** , comentó Natsu con una mirada profundamente enamorada y una sonrisa amorosa y gentil viendo a Kagura que al escuchar las palabras de Natsu, se sonrojó un poco y abría los ojos mostrándose algo avergonzada por el cumplido.

 **-S-Solo lo dices para avergonzarme-** , decía Kagura con las mejillas coloradas y desviando la mirada en otra dirección en un tierno y adorable puchero, pero Natsu solo se mantenía viéndole con cariño sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión causando que Kagura voltee a verle de nuevo solo para recibir un tierno beso en los labios que le tomó desprevenida.

 **-Aunque me guste avergonzarte estoy diciendo la verdad, para mi eres la chica más perfecta del universo-** , recalcó Natsu con completa sinceridad y cariño en sus palabras al separarse del beso. Para él no había nadie como ella en todo el mundo y en definitivo ella era su principal razón para seguir viviendo, seguramente si ella no estuviera, entonces él ya hubiese ido a buscar a Acnologia por todo el mundo para asesinarle por lo que le hizo a sus amigos.

 **-¿Deberíamos bajar para ver si los niños están aquí?-** , preguntó Kagura con un poco de intriga en lo que le sonreía con cariño a Natsu. Quizás los alumnos de él ya llegaron a la casa y lo mejor sería bajar a recibirles y desayunar, aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de despegarse de su amado ya que estaban cómodos en la cama.

 **-Nah, estoy seguro de que siguen con afuera-** , respondió el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa alegre y despreocupada mientras le restaba importancia con un ademán de su mano derecha. Seguramente ninguno de ellos llegaría hasta en la tarde, además de que él lo sabría gracias a una habilidad de detección de su Zanpaku-tō y sus sentidos de Dragon Slayer.

 **-Además, prefiero quedarme así contigo unas horas más-** , agregó Natsu con felicidad y un tono infantil como un niño pequeño para después aferrarse a un más a Kagura en su abrazo como si quisiera evitar que ella se alejara de su lado, cosa que divierte y enternece a la pelimorada que acepta seguir abrazada mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

 **-Entonces ahora soy una Dragneel-** , comentó Kagura con una leve sonrisa feliz y gentil mientras se miraba la marca de vinculo que estaba en el pecho de Natsu y hacia círculos con un dedo sobre esta marca.

 **-Sabes que por mí no hay problema si conservas tu apellido-** , decía Natsu con calma mientras que poco a poco sentía como el sueño volvía a invadir su cuerpo. Kagura solo sonrió al escuchar divertida al escuchar como Natsu bostezaba con sueño mientras seguía abrazándola como si fuera un peluche, claro que no es como si le molestara, se sentía protegida en sus brazos al sentir su calidez.

 **-Insisto, me gusta cómo suena-** , insistió Kagura con una leve sonrisa feliz en lo que se juntaba más en el abrazo que ahora compartía con su esposo, el cual era SOLO SUYO y nadie podría llegar a quitárselo nunca, era de ella y solo de ella así como ella era solo de él, ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro y nadie cambiaria eso.

 **-Agradezco haber sido yo quien te encontrara y no otro-** , dijo el pelirosa con morado con una feliz y suave sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos en calma preparándose para nuevamente caer en el mundo de los sueños mientras que seguía abrazando a SU Kagura que entre sus brazos se veía tan delicada y frágil a pesar de que fuera la chica más fuerte en cualquier sentido que haya conocido.

 **-Estoy segura de que solo tu podías encontrarme-** , respondió Kagura con una suave y cálida sonrisa para después cerrar sus ojos y también caer en brazos de Morfeo en el mundo de los sueños junto con Natsu. Ahora ambos descansaban en los brazos del otro con pequeñas sonrisas en sus durmientes rostros atesorando lo que más querían, su amor mutuo.

* * *

 _ ***2 meses después en Mermaid Heels***_

Y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta pasaron 2 meses desde la boda de ambos Dragon Slayers de fuego que compartieron hermosos recuerdos junto con los alumnos de Natsu durante ese tiempo. Las reformas de Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills y Mermaid Heels habían sido por fin completadas absolutamente luego de un arduo trabajo duro de toda la alianza que había utilizado parte de la recompensa de los grandes juegos mágicos.

Ahora nos encontramos en el lobby de Mermaid Heels donde estaban Natsu sentado en la barra del gremio femenino mientras que estaba acompañado de Yui, Thria y Selene que estaban hablando alegremente con su maestro del gran día que habían pasado con él en el parque de atracciones donde este les llevó entre otras cosas.

Las tres niñas llevaban sus prendas usuales mientras que Natsu vestía de una forma más formal llevando un pantalón y unos zapatos negros semi formales, una camisa roja oscura de botones arremangada hasta los antebrazos con una corbata negra encima y un chaleco negro ajustado, además de su bufanda en el cuello como es usual.

 **-Al final la remodelación de los gremios terminó muy bien, ¿no es así niñas?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa alegre a sus tres alumnas que estaban sentadas a su alrededor en la barra. Las niñas le voltearon a ver asintiendo dado que en realidad se asombraron ante los cambios en Mermaid Heels pero sobre todo en Fairy Tail que habían visto hace unos días.

 **-Sin duda Natsu-Sensei, es muy grande y bonito el de Fairy Tail-** , respondió Yui con una tierna e inocente sonrisa con sus manos sobre su regazo mientras que recordaba su asombro al ver que el gremio ahora tendría 6 pisos de altura y su interior no se quedaba atrás con los nuevos muebles.

 **-E-Es tan grande que puede dar algo de miedo de noche, pero no es que tenga miedo-** , decía Selene con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en lo que se rascaba la cabeza dado que el pensar como seria estar en el gran gremio le resultaba algo intimidante, pero aun así era fantástico verlo de día.

 **-Yo pienso que es muy hermoso tanto por adentro como por afuera, es el mejor-** , opinó Thria con una linda y feliz sonrisa viendo a su maestro mientras pensaba en que el nuevo gremio bien podría superar a Blue Pegasus en cuando a estilo y tamaño pero no en elegancia, claro que no era una competencia pero el punto es que su gremio era mejor.

 **-Estoy orgulloso del trabajo que hicieron todos por terminarlo en tan solo unos meses, habrá una fiesta una vez lleguemos a Fairy Tail -** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y emocionada viendo a sus alumnas queriendo felicitar a todos los que ayudaron en la remodelación del nuevo gremio.

Luego se escucharon unos pasos dirigirse hacia la barra y Natsu y las niñas se voltearon a ver como se estaba acercando Flare con una leve sonrisa y con su usual vestido rojo algo revelador. Las tres niñas le saludaron con un ademán de sus manos mientras que la pelirroja llegaba al frente de Natsu.

 **-Usted nos trata demasiado bien Natsu-sama, casi todo el tiempo hay fiesta en Fairy Tail, de esa manera el gremio se destruirá antes de cumplir una semana-** , comentaba Flare con una linda y divertida sonrisa viendo a su maestro de gremio, a su jefe como primer mago santo pero sobre todo a su mejor amigo que le había ayudado y apoyado en seguir el buen camino.

 **-Pero esta vez es para felicitarlos a todos y por tu duro trabajo, después de todo has estado trabajando duro como mi secretaria en el consejo-** , respondió Natsu con una gentil y alegre sonrisa viendo a su amiga pelirroja que había desempeñado estupendamente su rol como secretaria, ahora no tenía que encargarse de esos papeleos absurdos y otras gestiones que difieren con lo que él pensaba que hacia un mago santo.

 **-No se preocupe por eso, no es para nada incómodo para mí, después de todo le puedo ser útil a usted y a la alianza y eso me basta-** , dijo Flare con una sonrisa amable y alegre en lo que negaba con una mano, no le era difícil gestionar las tareas y demás cosas en el consejo, pero en realidad tenía que admitir que era cansado tener que lidiar con otros magos santos en las reuniones.

 **-Eres demasiado buena Flare-chan, deberías de exigir más dinero por tu trabajo-** , comentaba Selene con una inocente y amplia sonrisa viendo a Flare que le volteó a ver enternecida por lo tiernas que eran las pequeñas alumnas del pelirosa con morado.

 **-No es necesario Selene, puedo hospedarme en los dormitorios de Mermaid Heels y tengo suficiente dinero para vivir sin problemas, estoy excelentemente-** , respondió Flare con calma mientras le sobaba el largo cabello a la pelirroja que se mantenía sonriendo. Gracias al apoyo de Natsu con ayuda de Kagura, ella fue bien recibida en Fairy Tail y en Mermaid Heels y dado que las reuniones son todas en Crocus pues podía dormir en los dormitorios del gremio femenino.

 **-Pero en realidad haces un muy buen trabajo gestionando mis tareas como primer mago santo, sin ti estaría muy estresado-** , comentó Natsu con una gentil y sincera sonrisa viendo a Flare que le volteó a ver algo avergonzada por el cumplido. Gracias a la pelirroja sus tareas se redujeron casi a la mitad y ahora solo tenía que encargarse de seguir dirigiendo Fairy Tail en lo que buscaba a un secretario apto.

 **-Soy feliz siéndole de ayuda, después de todo usted aún tiene que encargarse de dirigir a Fairy Tail sin secretario-** , decía Flare con una sonrisa calmada mirando a Natsu como si le hubiera leído la mente, pero el pelirosa con calma solo le asintió divertido en lo que sus alumnas seguían hablando entre sí.

 **-¿Por qué Kagura-Sensei tarda tanto en venir con Nidus y Zeth?, deberían haber llegado hace mucho-** , preguntó Thria mostrándose algo impaciente mientras miraba a Natsu. Desde la mañana habían quedado en que su maestro se iría con ellas al parque y los niños se irían con Kagura a otro lugar y que se encontrarían allí en Mermaid Heels.

 **-Recuerden que ellos fueron a ver una actuación del circo y nosotros fuimos al parque, es normal que nuestras llegadas no coincidan del todo-** , dijo Natsu con calma y serenidad viendo a su alumna pelinegra que enfrente tenía un tarro de dulces como era usual en ella.

 **-Ya llegaron-** , dijo la pequeña Yui con una sonrisa alegre mientras señalaba la entrada del gremio que se acababa de abrir dejando pasar a Nidus y Zeth con sus prendas usuales siendo seguidos por una hermosa Kagura, la cual estaba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado, unas zapatillas rojas, una blusa de color rojo que encima tenía un suéter de seda negro y como siempre llevaba a su Archenemy enfundada en su cinturón.

 **-Hola a todos-** , saludó Nidus con serenidad y sin mostrar alguna expresión en particular mientras alzaba una mano y se acercaba a su maestro y sus amigas en la barra del gremio femenino. Natsu y Flare les saludaron con un ademán de sus manos mientras que las niñas se quedaban en sus asientos viendo como llegaban.

 **-¡De verdad que eso estuvo increíble!-** , exclamó Zeth con emoción y alegría mientras se acercaba corriendo a su maestro para chocar las manos con este que parecía feliz por su entusiasmo. De verdad que había sido fantástico el circo con todas las acrobacias y actos rozando lo perturbador, claro que su maestro y Kagura además del resto de la alianza podían hacer cosas más increíbles pero ese no era el punto.

 **-¿La pasaron bien con Kagura-Sensei?-** , preguntó Selene con las mejillas algo rojas y con un poco de timidez mientras miraba a Nidus, Zeth a su lado parecía seguir en su mundo. El peliblanco se giró a verla para después comenzar a contarles todo a sus amigas siendo en ocasiones apoyado por unos comentarios algo exagerados de Zeth que se estaba comenzando a calmar.

Natsu por su parte se paró de su asiento para comenzar a caminar con calma en su encuentro con su esposa que se veía realmente hermosa con esas ropas, sobre todo porque seguía teniendo ese collar que le regalo y su anillo de bodas luciéndolo como su mayor tesoro ante la vista de cualquiera, y eso lo hacía muy feliz a él.

 **-Hola Natsu-** , saludaba Kagura con una hermosa y feliz sonrisa viendo a su alma gemela para luego ambos encontrarse en un cálido abrazo seguido de un pequeño beso algo apasionado. Solo pudieron verse por unas horas en la mañana y ansiaban tenerse al lado, después de todo era su aniversario de 2 meses de casados.

 **-¿Cómo estuvieron, sirenita?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre viendo a la pelimorada que había acompañado a Nidus y a Zeth en el circo que ellos querían, o seria más concreto decir que Zeth quería y que Nidus parecía no tener problemas en acompañarle cuando este le invitó.

 **-Ellos se quedaron viendo con atención todos los actos, hasta en una ocasión vi como Nidus se sorprendió con el oso en monociclo-** , respondía Kagura divertida mientras recordaba las reacciones de asombro de Zeth y los expresión de asombro de Nidus cuando vio al oso andar en monociclo mientras hacía malabares con sierras eléctricas en llamas.

 **-Menos mal que nos separamos, puede que algunos actos le disgusten a ellas-** , agregó la pelimorada con una sonrisa tranquila en lo que miraba a Yui y Selene que parecían algo asustadas por el relato de Zeth de cuando vio a esos extraños acróbatas doblar sus cuerpos de formas perturbadores e imposibles.

 **-Yo por mi parte estuve tranquilo con ellas en el parque, ¿a qué si?-** , decía Natsu con una alegre sonrisa en lo que se agachaba a ver a sus alumnas para de inmediato ser abrazado por Yui y Selene que temblaban de miedo al imaginarse a esos terroríficos acróbatas, mientras tanto Thria le pegaba en la cabeza a Zeth con severidad por haber asustado a la peliverde y pelirroja.

 **-¡Natsu-Sensei nos compró helados!-** , le exclamó Thria a Kagura con una gran sonrisa feliz y con un brillo en sus ojos recordando con felicidad el tamaño de ese helado de 3 pisos que su maestro les compró, luego Yui y Selene salieron de su miedo para asentir igual de alegres al recordar ese momento causando que Natsu riera divertido.

 **-Me alegro de que todos se hayan divertido-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa amable y maternal en lo que le sobaba el cabello a las tres niñas mientras que Zeth se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza y Nidus se mantenía sereno cerca de Flare que veía toda la escena enternecida, de verdad que la pareja de casados era muy buena con los cinco niños, algún día serian grandes padres.

 **-Si quieren pueden ir adelantándose, Bisca está por llegar por la plaza-** , dijo Flare con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras se acercaba a la pareja que le volteó a mirar para luego asentir tranquilamente aceptando. Luego Natsu se paró del suelo y Kagura se ponía a su lado en lo que Yui, Thria y Selene se iban al lado de Zeth y Nidus.

 **-Está bien, nos vemos chicos-** , se despedía Natsu con una alegre sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano despidiéndose de sus alumnos, dado que Kagura y él se irían a festejar su aniversario mientras que ellos cinco quedaban al cuidado de Flare y Bisca que se habían ofrecido.

 **-Adiós Natsu-Sensei, pásenla bien-** , dijo Nidus con una muy leve sonrisa en su cara mientras veía a su maestro y a Kagura.

 **-¡Cómprele mucho helado a Kagura-Sensei!-** , exclamó Selene llena de entusiasmo y alegría como era usual en ella mientras alzaba los brazos al aire causando que la pareja riera un poco. Al lado de la pelirroja estaba Yui despidiéndose con una mano y una linda sonrisa esperando que se diviertan.

 **-Nos vemos mañana Natsu-Sensei, Kagura-Sensei-** , se despedía Thria con una sonrisa educada y tranquila esperando que la pasen bien en su aniversario, claro que estos no les dieron detalles de que harían pero eso no tiene importancia, seguramente sería muy romántico conociendo a su maestro.

 **-Los vemos mañana, recuerden no formar problemas, ya saben cómo es la maestra Diana si destruyen algo-** , advertía Kagura con una amable y angelical sonrisa viendo a sus alumnos causando que estos sientan un escalofrío al recordar lo aterradora que es la pelinegra cuando Zeth o Selene rompen alguna cosa por accidente.

Luego Natsu y Kagura se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida para ir al lugar en el cual festejaran su aniversario. Flare se despedía con una mano mientras que los alumnos parecían seguir recordando recuerdos traumáticos de Diana cuando se pone realmente molesta y tétrica.

 **-¡N-Nos vemos!-** , exclamó Zeth con una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que alzaba una mano despidiéndose de Natsu y Kagura que al llegar a la salida les voltearon a ver con leves sonrisas para luego irse del gremio femenino.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en un Hotel***_

Pasaron algunas horas en las que la pareja paseó por la ciudad llegando a los lugares más concurridos por las parejas. Se la pasaban hablando alegremente sobre cualquier cosa que les viniera a la cabeza y cada conversación resultaba en el profundo interés de ambos que estaban felices con tan solo dirigirse la palabra.

Luego cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, ambos fueron a un hotel lujoso y caro de varios pisos de altura donde tenían una reservación para su aniversario. Ambos subieron a su habitación solo para encontrarse en la Suit más cara y lujosa teniendo muebles de alta clase y un diseño moderno de colores rojos y blancos.

 **-La reservación que me regalo Diana no está nada mal-** , comentó Natsu con una gran sonrisa en lo que le echaba un vistazo a la gran y hermosa sala de la Suit, en definitiva tendría que agradecerle el detalle a la maestra de Mermaid Heels que en un inusual acto de generosidad les reservó una noche romántica.

 **-Es muy amable de ella el darnos esto de regalo de aniversario-** , coincidió Kagura con una feliz y asombrada sonrisa en lo que tocaba la suave textura del sofá. En un principio no se fiaba del detalle de Diana pero gracias a la insistencia de Natsu aceptó y la verdad es que estaba gratamente sorprendida.

 **-Sé que es bueno y todo, pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo está mal-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa nervios en lo que observaba en varias partes diferentes de la sala tratando de encontrar aquello que le daba un mal presentimiento.

 **-Yo también lo siento, pero no creo que sea nada, la maestra Diana parecía no ocultar nada-** , contestaba Kagura con una sonrisa calmada en lo que se acercaba a Natsu para tomarle de las manos, aun si la pelinegra tuviera algo planeado ella podía ponerla en su lugar por lo que no habría algún problema.

 **-No quiero ponerme paranoico, ¡por lo que mejor vámonos a cenar!-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa emocionada y alegre en lo que se llevaba a Kagura hacia la salida de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar de su cena romántica, lo que no notaron es que cuando se fueron una silueta a gran velocidad salió de debajo del sofá para poner una misteriosa caja sobre este para luego desaparecer por el ventanal de la Suit.

* * *

 _ ***En la azotea del Hotel***_

La pareja de casados se dirigió hacia la terraza del lujoso hotel donde un camarero les recibió de manera educada para guiarlos hacia la única mesa que estaba allí. El ambiente era mágico dado que la luz de las estrellas y la de los cristales azules en el suelo daban la impresión de estar sobre el espacio, además de que las dos velas en la mesa iluminaban las caras de ambos que parecían felices al estar allí.

No hubo mucha etiqueta por parte de Natsu y Kagura tan solo reía divertida por las bromas y comentarios que este hacía en lo que su comida llegaba para ambos comenzar a comer con calma. Se hablaban con tanta naturalidad y calma que hasta pareciera que fuera solo una salida de amigos, pero que decir si todo el tiempo se profesaban su amor cada vez que se veían, ahora solo era una cena donde ambos compartían sonrisas y risas como los mejores amigos que eran.

 **-La vista es espectacular, no sabía que desde aquí se pudieran ver bien las estrellas-** , comentaba Kagura con una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada esperanzada en lo que alzaba su vista al estrellado cielo de Crocus que era perfectamente apreciable dado a la impresionante altura del hotel con respecto al resto de edificaciones.

 **-Estoy seguro de que la vista que tengo es mucho mejor-** , dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa llena de cariño y una mirada suave y gentil en lo que apoyaba su mentón sobre ambas manos que estaban afincadas en la mesa. Ahora tenía una perfecta vista de su pelimorada mientras el cielo estrellado hacia un precioso destello en los ojos ámbar de ella.

 **-Feliz aniversario Natsu-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa preciosa mientras que ladeaba la cabeza a un lado causando que Natsu fuera golpeado por una oleada de ternura que emitió su chica. Luego él sonrió con algo de picardía y una mirada apasionada en lo que llamaba al camarero que les trajo dos botellas de vino.

 **-Esta hermosa velada es solo para nosotros, voy a aprovechar cada segundo para grabarla en mi mente-** , dijo Natsu con un tono seductor viendo a Kagura mientras tomaba con la mano la copa de vino que le habían traído.

 **-Entonces en ocasiones conoces bien cuando ponerte romántico-** , contestó Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa extrañada tratando de fastidiar un poco a su esposo, luego ella también agarró la copa de vino que le trajeron pero esta tenía un olor algo particular que le llamó la atención.

 **-Lo dices como si no me conocieras, tengo una de esas habilidades inigualables, jeje-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa divertida en lo que se rascaba la cabeza causando que Kagura le sonriera feliz para luego beber un sorbo de su copa de vino. Luego sucedió que Natsu detectó un extraño olor y se percató que venía de la copa de su esposa.

 **-** _ ***Snif Snif***_ **, Sera mejor que no bebas eso, creo que tiene algo extraño-** , opinaba el pelirosa con algo de seriedad mientras miraba la copa de Kagura sin percatarse de que esta ya le había dado un profundo trago.

Luego al escuchar un silencio por parte de ella, él le miró con atención notando que esta tenía la vista algo nublada, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y parecía tener una pequeña sonrisa boba que le hacía pensar que estaba ebria, pero eso era imposible viniendo de Kagura que aguantaba en buena medida el alcohol.

 **-¿Qué dijiste, Natsu~?-** , preguntó Kagura con un tono pervertido y provocativo que erizo los pelos de Natsu que no sabía del repentino cambio que acababa de tener la pelimorada que hasta hace unos momentos estaba normal.

Por otro lado en las sombras estaba la silueta misteriosa que con un poco más de luz se reveló que era Diana, la cual estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo dado que confundió la pócima de dormir con otra que por accidente puso en el vaso de vino de Kagura. Esto en definitivamente era malo dado que según Kagura estaba en esa época de celo de Dragon Slayer y esto haría que la pócima que bebió tuviera más potencia.

 **-¿Kagura?, ¿Te sucede algo?-** , preguntaba Natsu con notable preocupación por Kagura mientras que se paraba de su siento para ubicarse a su lado para ver que le estaba sucediendo a ella que parecía algo desorientada como si estuviera rezagada con su sonrisa.

 **-Nada que un poco de ti no pueda curar-** , respondió Kagura con un tono pervertido y pícaro mientras que se acercaba a la cara de Natsu peligrosamente para luego lamerle seductoramente la mejilla al pelirosa que no esperaba en absoluto esa acción de su esposa que nunca había sido tan osada excepto en aquellos momentos de celo.

 **-¿Q-Que te está pasando Kagura?-** , preguntó Natsu con algo de nervios mientras se echaba un poco atrás para alejarse de la pelimorada que no parecía estar muy estable en esos momentos, algo evidente dado que le veía como si se lo quisiera comer allí mismo. Antes de poder decir algo más es callado por un dedo en sus labios cortesía de la pelimorada que de nuevo se acercó a él.

 **-Shh, podemos continuar en nuestra habitación-** , dijo Kagura con el tono más provocativo posible causando que el pelirosa tragara saliva con algo de nervios pero sobre todo con preocupación por su esposa que de la nada había cambiado su actitud cuando hace unos momentos estaba bien, debía saber qué es lo que le estaba pasando pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Kagura le jaló del brazo llevándoselo hacia su Suit.

 **(Mierda, ahora mi plan es un fracaso)** , pensaba Diana con molestia y frustración en lo que salía de su escondite. De verdad que había planeado cuidadosamente todo su plan y por culpa de su confusión con las pócimas todo se fue a la mierda. El plan consistía en dormir a Kagura con la poción de dormir para quedarse ella sola con Natsu, la velada después de eso sería muchísimo mejor gracias a unos "juguetes" y un "vino" que puso encima del sofá en la Suit.

 **(No me queda otra alternativa que rendirme por hoy)** , pensó la pelinegra con resignación y rastros de molestia en su tono en lo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la terraza para darle el soborno prometido al camarero que formó parte de su plan. Luego se dirigió al borde de la terraza para saltar sin preocupación ya que aterrizaría bien, pero de un momento a otro recordó un pequeño detalle que tendría graves consecuencias.

 **-Oops, creo que deje los juguetes en la habitación-** , dijo Diana en voz alta para sí misma mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con inocencia y una sonrisa forzada. Ya todo se había arruinado y solo quedaba esperar que no sucediera lo que ella pensaba, de otra forma la pareja de verdad que iba a tener una noche muy, pero que muy apasionada.

* * *

 _ ***En la Suit del Hotel***_

Mientras tanto con la pareja, una vez que entraron a la Suit Natsu logró zafarse del tentador agarre de Kagura para inspeccionar una caja misteriosa que antes no estaba encima del sofá. En ella pudo ver distintos objetos extraños en verdad que nunca antes había visto, cilindros de distintos colores de forma cilíndrica, sogas, pinzas, vendas para los ojos entre un gran etcétera.

 **-¿Qué son todas estas cosas?-** , se preguntaba así mismo Natsu con una expresión confundida e intrigada en lo que sacaba una gran botella de "vino" que olía igual a la copa que bebió Kagura, sin duda alguna esto estaba relacionado y alguien lo planeó todo.

 **-Creo que algo extraño esta sucedie!...-** , estaba diciendo Natsu en lo que se volteaba a ver a Kagura pero de la nada la pelimorada le quita la botella para hacérsela beber a la fuerza causando que la sustancia rojiza corriera por la garganta del Dragon Slayer de fuego.

 **-Eso que importa ahora, solo bebe conmigo Natsu-** , decía Kagura con un tono pervertido y una mirada depredadora mientras hacía que Natsu se bebiera hasta la última gota de lo que sea que contuviera esa botella. Al acabarse el líquido soltó la botella y Natsu ahora parecía estar en el mismo estado que Kagura con la diferencia de que sus ojos se oscurecieron ante el deseo.

 **-Jeje, estoy encendido Ka-gu-ra-chan-** , dijo Natsu con tono ronco y provocativo mientras que se acercaba con una sonrisa a la pelimorada que se acercó de igual manera él que estaba bajo el mismo efecto que ella.

 **-Que casualidad, yo ya estoy muy caliente Nat-su~-** , contestaba Kagura con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo en lo que se acercaba a Natsu siendo tomada bruscamente por los brazos por él que le planto un apasionado e intenso beso en los labios que estaba muy subido de tono.

 **-Creo que es momento de comenzar la diversión, señora Dragneel-** , decía el pelirosa con una sonrisa de lado preparado para darse un festín con el cuerpo de la pelimorada mientras que la mantenía cerca con un agarre posesivo en los glúteos sacándole a ella un gemido de satisfacción.

 **-Hmm, con todo gusto señor Dragneel-** , contestó la pelimorada con un tono muy sugestivo y tentador mientras rozaba sus labios con Natsu y sentía como un bulto estaba sobresaltando del pantalón del hombre que amaba que estaba preparado para la acción.

Lo que siguió a continuación solo puede ser descrito como una salvajada. Los instintos y los deseos carnales gobernaron sus cuerpos haciéndoles bailar al son del placer y el deseo que ambos se causaban ante sus apasionados besos, sus salvajes y provocativas caricias, las continuas embestidas durante su salvaje coito, el choque de sus caderas y los sonoros gemidos que inundaban la Suit. Se convirtieron en dos verdaderas bestias que solo anhelaban placer y lo encontraban al explorar y jugar con el cuerpo del otro.

Fue una noche extenuante y muy extrema en la que nunca se mostró señales de terminar hasta que el efecto de la pócima acabó al pasar las 5 horas. Sin duda cada rincón del lugar había sido explorado por ellos dos y cada objeto en la caja había sido utilizado con propósitos nada santos bajo la influencia de la lujuria encarnada en esa pareja.

* * *

 _ ***Al día Siguiente en la tarde***_

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo día se alzaba en la capital del reino de Fiore y ya la mayoría de la población estaba activa en sus vidas mientras que los dos cazadores de dragones se encontraban aun acostados en la habitación de su Suit de lujo. Los rayos del sol entraban con intensidad por el ventanal del dormitorio causando que le llegara directamente a los ojos a la pareja siendo Natsu el más afectado por su expresión irritada.

 **-Ugh, ¡Alguien apague el sol!-** , se quejaba Natsu con malhumor y con notable sueño en lo que se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos moviendo un poco a Kagura que estaba costada sobre su pecho.

 **-No hagas tanto ruido Natsu-** , decía Kagura con algo de molestia y somnolienta en lo que se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su esposo. Luego de eso pasaron varios segundos de silencio entre ambos mientras que se despertaban y recuperaban la lucidez que parecían haber perdido en la noche.

Luego llegó un momento en que ambos abrieron los ojos impactados en lo que se percataron de lo poco que pudieron recordar del día anterior.

 **-¿¡Qué nos pasó ayer!?-** , preguntaron ambos en voz alta mientras se separaban mirándose entre ellos con notable desubicación y confusión ante los vagos recuerdos que tenían de su velada.

 **-¡Tu ayer te comportaste muy extraño y después me hiciste beber una extraña botella!-** , exclamaba Natsu con las manos en su cabeza mientras que trataba de recordar a detalle lo que sucedió después de eso pero resultaba casi inútil.

 **-¡Solo recuerdo bien que estábamos en el tejado y bebí una copa de algo!-** , exclamó Kagura igual de alterada y confundida que el pelirosa mientras que se cubría el cuerpo con la sabana y miraba hacia abajo tratando de recordar.

 **-A partir de allí todo se hizo más borroso como si estuviera en trance-** , agregó Kagura con más calma pero sin disminuir su incomodidad e intriga ante lo que le sucedió ayer a ella, lo único que sabía es que bebió de su copa y a partir de allí todos sus sonidos se nublaron mientras que su temperatura aumentaba.

 **-Yo igual después de que me hiciste beber esa botella-** , contestó Natsu con una expresión pensativa y con una mano en su mentón en lo que recordaba como Kagura le obligó a beber lo que contenía esa botella. Luego de unos cuantos segundos Kagura notó un ligero olor extraño y familiar, y cuando volteó a ver una esquina de la habitación vió la botella de ayer.

 **-Un momento, yo sé que es esto-** , decía la pelimorada con leve sorpresa en lo que se paraba de la cama envuelta en la sabana que cubría su cuerpo atrayendo la atención de Natsu que vió como ella tomaba la botella del suelo.

 **-Esto es un potente afrodisíaco que confisque a un gremio oscuro, esto debería estar en el almacén de Mermaid Heels-** , explicaba Kagura con seriedad viendo la botellas que contenía el potente afrodisíaco, luego Natsu al escuchar esto comenzó a unir los puntos y llegó a una idea.

 **-U-Un momento, ¿no creerás que?...-** , decía Natsu con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca mientras pensaba en la posible culpable de lo que les haya pasado anoche. Kagura no le prestó atención debido a que estaba muy sorprendida por el deteriorado estado del dormitorio.

Habías señales de rasguños en las paredes, señales de cenizas en las esquinas, algunos muebles rotos, sabanas medio quemadas, sus prendas desplegadas en todo el suelo pero aun sin conocer el paradero de unas pocas de sus ropas de vestir. Luego de vestirse con un sostén y unas bragas negras de ella y que Natsu se pusiera su bóxer rojo, la pelimorada pudo notar una esfera azul en una parte del techo.

 **-Mira allí, hay una lacrima de visión-** , decía Kagura con calma mientras señalaba la esfera y la atraía con su magia de gravedad. Natsu con intriga se comenzó a acercar para ver que contenía.

 **-¿Y qué es lo que enseña?-** , preguntaba Natsu con mucha intriga en lo que llegaba al lado de su esposa para observar lo que contenía la lacrima que al parecer había grabado todo lo ocurrido en la Suit después de que Natsu bebiera la botella de afrodisíaco.

Luego ambos Dragon Slayers se quedaron mudos y congelados mientras observaban con los ojos bien abiertos las cosas que hicieron la noche anterior, sencillamente no podían creer lo que veían y el asunto de escuchar los gemidos no era muy tranquilizador que se diga.

 **-E-E-Esto es…-** , decía Kagura mientras que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y se volvía de una tonalidad de rojo que dejaría en ridículo al cabello de Erza o Flare. Natsu por su parte es cubrió la nariz de la cual salía algo de sangre mientras cerraba los ojos con más seriedad luego de que todo haya sido mostrado a gran velocidad.

 **-Está bien, ya sé lo que pasó aquí-** , dijo el pelirosa con los ojos cerrados y con seriedad en lo que tomaba la lacrima de las manos de Kagura que trataba de recuperarse de los nervios que sentía. Ella no sabía que podía llegar a chillar así y ni mucho menos sabía que podía hacer esa clase de posturas y cosas con Natsu.

 **-Seguramente esto era parte de un plan de Diana pero le resulto mal, es lo único que tiene sentido-** , explicaba Natsu mientras seguía cubriéndose la nariz en lo que le daba la espalda a su esposa que al verle desde atrás se cubrió la boca tapando una exclamación de sorpresa. La razón es sencilla, y es que acababa de ver las marcas de sus uñas con las que le rasguñó con fuerza durante su salvaje coito, lo cual solo causó que las marcas rojas en su espalda se vieran dolorosas y puede que él todavía no se haya percatado.

- **Nadie más que ella tendría acceso al afrodisíaco además de ti-** , continuó el pelirosa con una mirada seria en lo que dejaba de sangrar por la nariz para ver a Kagura que parecía estar aumentando su aura de peligro y sed asesina mientras crujía sus nudillos.

 **-Voy a matarla, espero que rece por su vida-** , dijo Kagura en un intimidante susurró acompañado de una sonrisa de muerte que declaraba un castigo severo para la pelinegra que se atrevió a meterse con ellos en su aniversario.

 **-Ya después la matas Kagura, no te parece que al final nos favoreció?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras que se acercaba a la pelimorada que al escucharle se puso de nuevo roja con las imágenes que mostró la lacrima aun frescas en su mente.

 **-E-Eso no es g-gracioso Natsu, lo que h-hicimos ayer fue…-** , decía Kagura con muchísimos nervios y con toda su cara roja mientras desviaba la mirada en varias direcciones a medida que Natsu se acercaba a ella para interrumpirle.

 **-Fantástico-** , interrumpió Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada picara en lo que miraba directamente a los ojos a su esposa que tenía los puños recogidos contra su pecho.

 **-Ahora puede que estos juguetes nos sirvan después-** , agregó él con algo de malicia y otras intenciones en su tono en lo que miraba como varias de esas cosas extrañas que habían usado estaban tiradas también por el suelo.

 **-E-Eres un pervertido-** , dijo Kagura con algo de molestia y ceño fruncido en lo que trataba de hacer que Natsu dejara esos comentarios tan vergonzosos.

 **-La lacrima muestra que no dijiste eso ayer, diría que la pervertida eres tu-** , replicaba Natsu con una sonrisa de lado con cierto tono irónico mientras levantaba con una mano la lacrima en su mano derecha. Luego Kagura con rapidez le dio un golpe de fuego a la lacrima destruyéndola en varios pedacitos

 **-Y-Ya no hay más lacrima, eso no lo puede ver nadie-** , decía la pelimorada de brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho mientras que cerraba los ojos con cierta victoria al haber eliminado cualquier evidencia de lo que hicieron anoche.

 **-No te preocupes, ya lo grabe todo en mi mente, seguramente en unos días recordare todo-** , comentaba el pelirosa con cierto tono divertido al haber visto el temperamento de su chica en acción luego de fastidiarla un poco, sin duda nunca se cansaría de hacer eso.

 **-Hasta ese momento será mejor que te cuides-** , agregó él al momento de darle su espacio a ella haciendo que Kagura ya pudiera respirar tranquila ya que su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a sentir extraño, más particularmente su vientre.

Luego ambos magos de cabello bicolor se comenzaron a vestir con las ropas que estaban en el dormitorio, lo único que faltaba era el suéter negro de Kagura y el chaleco negro de Natsu.

 **-Me siento algo extraña-** , comentaba Kagura con cierto tono curioso y extrañada ante esa cálida sensación de calor que estaba sintiendo en su vientre mientras se sobaba con delicadeza la zona en cuestión.

 **-Debe ser algo que comimos ayer en la cena, por ahora será mejor que…-** , decía Natsu con una leve sonrisa viendo a su esposa en lo que abría la puerta que daba a la sala quedándose inmóvil ante lo que estaba viendo. Kagura se intrigó y se acercó para quedarse en el mismo estado que él ante la apariencia de la Suit.

Las paredes y techo estaban muy quemadas, varios rasguños en las paredes y suelo, cada mueble estaba completamente destruido como si hubieran sido aplastados por la gravedad, el suéter y el chaleco de ambos estaban destruidos y rasgados en el suelo junto con algunas cuerdas y vendas.

 **-Espero que el hotel no nos cobre las reparaciones-** , dijo Kagura con una mirada cansada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente pensando en la mucho que se descontrolaron en la noche, Natsu por su parte no pudo evitar reír ante la situación.

 **-Hahaha, nos descontrolamos mucho ayer Kagura-** , comentaba Natsu con una gran sonrisa divertida mientras que tenía las manos sobre su abdomen por lo gracioso que le resultaba todo, puede que ambos se hayan convertido en dragones para hacer esas locuras con la Suit.

 **-Me asegurare de hacer que Diana se arrepienta-** , murmuró Kagura con un tono macabro y lleno de ira causando que en algún lugar Diana sintiera un escalofrió sintiendo que algo MUY malo le pasaría, y la verdad tenía una idea de quien le castigaría.

 **-Yo creo que después le voy a agradecer-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmándose causando que Kagura le voltee a ver molesta dado que ahora ya no estaba de humor.

 **-Después de todo parece que nos divertimos en toda la noche-** , agregó el pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la pelimorada buscando darle un abrazo pero esta seguía mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Sigue con esos comentarios y no te dejare dormir conmigo-** , dijo Kagura con completa seriedad en su mirada y voz causando que Natsu se detuviera en seco para después dar unos pasos para atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Okey calma, no hay que llegar a esos extremos-** , decía Natsu tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa mientras que movía un poco sus manos para calmarla, ella solo bufó fastidiada y cansada.

 **-De cualquier manera será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí, no quiero explicar que sucedió-** , dijo ella con calma mientras miraba toda la habitación y pensaba en que lo más conveniente era que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro.

 **-Esa es mi esposa-** , contestó Natsu con una gran sonrisa alegre y orgullosa viendo a su esposa que le sonrió de lado a él. Luego ambos unieron sus manos y desaparecieron en unas flamas de fuego que los desapareció de la Suit del lujoso hotel.

Esa velada eventualmente aparecería en los recuerdos de la pareja y puede que recurrieran a algunos de estos recuerdos para darle más intensidad a sus momentos juntos. De cualquier manera esa noche algo había sido plantado en Kagura, una semilla de fuego con un aura especial que continuaría creciendo durante los siguientes nueve meses, claro que la pareja se enterara más adelante de esto.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo en esta ocasión, esta fue la segunda Ova donde pues sucedió la boda y comenzaría el crecimiento de alguien especial que supongo que ya todos saben quien es. Me pareció bien hacer hablar a Incursio y la razón por la que no escribí su nombre es debido a que en esta parte Natsu todavía no lo ha descubierto.

Ya la siguiente actualización continuamos con la historia e informó que la siguiente Ova transcurrirá entre los 9 meses de embarazo de Kagura. De cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews.

Sin más que decir me despido...¡SAYONARA!


	16. La Familia del Shinigami

_**Como un**_ _ ** No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Supongo que podemos saltarnos las disculpas por la demora, después de todo mi Modus Operandi consiste en subir tarde _(no ha propósito)_ y luego señalar que me tardé. Un gran saludo a **"konohasharingan"** y a **"jimsop098"** que comentaron en el anterior capitulo, muchas gracias a ambos. Ahora sin más comencemos con el capítulo… ¡Go!.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)(Pasamiento o acción)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes de mi propiedad son los OCs presentados en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 14: La Familia del Shinigami**_

 _ ***Una semana después en casa de Natsu***_

Un nuevo día se alza en la tranquila y hermosa ciudad de Magnolia. Los ciudadanos de la ciudad abarcan las calles con calma en sus rutinas diarias y las frescas brisas se llevan consigo algunas hojas de los árboles. Ya han pasado varios días desde que el grupo de Tenrou volvió a Fairy Tail y con eso también se inició el entrenamiento de algunos de los miembros para participar en los grandes juegos mágicos anuales.

Cada mago clase S del grupo de Tenrou buscó apoyo en los cinco alumnos de Natsu y cierta pelirroja terminó siendo entrenada por la maestra de Mermaid Heels. Hasta el momento todos han estado entrenando arduamente y sin casi descanso para lograr nivelarse al nivel de poder de los magos contra los cuales pelearan en el dichoso evento.

De cualquier manera nos movemos ahora a la residencia Dragneel donde en estos momentos el maestro pelirosa y su esposa Kagura estaban despiertos para comenzar un nuevo día mientras que su hija Zoe seguía durmiendo en su habitación.

La pareja vestía sus ropas normales mientras que Natsu preparaba el desayuno para su esposa e hija, suena el timbre de la mansión a lo cual Kagura con calma se dirige a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla puede ver que quienes estaban detrás eran Zeth y Yui que le veían con unas leves sonrisas.

 **-Oh, no esperaba verlos hoy, buenos días a ambos-** , saludaba Kagura con una alegre sonrisa a la peliverde y al pelinegro con mechones blancos que veía como si fueran sus hijos. Ambos al ver a la pelimorada asintieron con unas leves sonrisas felices.

 **-Buenos días Kagura-Sensei, lamentamos haber venido sin previo aviso-** , dijo Yui con una pequeña sonrisa un poco apenada a su segunda madre mientras que Zeth a su lado asentía coincidiendo con la peliverde.

 **-Sí, lo lamentamos, es que ya que teníamos un breve descanso pensamos en pasar de visita-** , agregó Zeth con una expresión calmada y un poco alegre viendo a la mujer que consideraba una figura materna así como consideraba a su maestro Natsu como un segundo padre.

 **-No se preocupen por eso, me alegro de verlos-** , respondía Kagura con una calmada y maternal sonrisa viendo a ambos jóvenes mientras que se oían unos pasos desde adentro de la mansión para después ver a Natsu que había llegado a la puerta para ver a sus alumnos.

 **-Ustedes en realidad son tontos, saben que esta es su casa y pueden venir cuando quieran-** , dijo Natsu con una expresión algo severa viendo a sus dos alumnos que asintieron algo apenados y con unas pequeñas sonrisas nerviosas por la actitud tan hospitalaria de su maestro.

 **-Vengan, pasen de una vez que estoy haciendo el desayuno-** , continuó el pelirosa con una alegre y amigable sonrisa viendo a los dos jóvenes para después dirigirse a la cocina siendo seguido por ambos magos y por Kagura que cerró la puerta una vez pasaron.

Una vez adentro, Natsu se fue a la cocina a continuar haciendo el desayuno mientras que Kagura se sentó junto con Yui y Zeth en los asientos de la sala. Más concretamente ambos magos se sentaron en el mismo sofá mientras que la pelimorada les veía desde uno que estaba al frente.

 **-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con el entrenamiento de los chicos?-** , preguntó Kagura con una leve sonrisa tranquila viéndolos a ambos mientras se preguntaba el estado de Gajeel y Laxus que entrenaban con el pelinegro y la peliverde respectivamente. Ante la pregunta ambos sonrieron algo apenados y rascándose las nucas intrigando a Kagura.

 **-Pues dejé a Gajeel inconsciente por emocionarme de más y lo deje solo con Levy para que descanse-** , respondió Zeth una sonrisa un poco apenada mientras que recordaba los pequeños regaños de Levy mientras trataba las heridas de Gajeel.

 **-A mí me pasó algo parecido, la diferencia es que Laxus fue el que se emocionó mucho y tuve que hacerlo dormir por un rato-** , dijo Yui con una sonrisita alegre y calmada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a Zeth recordando el grave estado en el cual terminó el rubio.

 **-Suenas algo tétrica cuando lo dices de esa manera, Yui-** , comentó Zeth con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y con un leve escalofrió en el cuello mirando a Yui, la cual se extrañó ante su comentario y ladeó la cabeza a un lado y se llevaba un dedo a su mentón.

 **-¿Tú crees?, ya eres la segunda persona que me lo dice-** , contestó Yui con intriga e inocencia mientras miraba al pelinegro con blanco que estaba a su lado en el sofá.

 **-Adivino, la primera persona fue Laxus-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa alegre a la peliverde que le asintió divertida para que después ambos comenzaran a reír levemente. Kagura que veía esto estaba con una sonrisa calmada viendo a ambos jóvenes para después pararse del sofá e ir al lado de Natsu en la cocina mientras que Yui y Zeth seguían hablando.

 **-Estos dos en realidad son adorables, ¿no te parece, Natsu?-** , comentaba Kagura con algo de diversión en su tono mientras que se acercaba al lado de Natsu que hasta el momento estaba viendo la escena de sus dos alumnos con una sonrisa.

 **-Por ahora dejemos que vayan a su ritmo, estos dos desde hace unos años se hablan así y quiero ver si alguno hace alguna movida ahora-** , respondió Natsu con calma viendo a sus dos alumnos hablando en la sala mientras que Kagura a su lado podía oír unos pequeños pasos acercándose.

Luego tanto Natsu como Kagura observaron a una somnolienta Zoe con su pijama entrando a la cocina mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba de manera muy adorable a ojos de la pareja de casados que se enternecieron al verla.

 **-Wuahh…buenos días a todos-** , saludó Zoe con suavidad y un poco de sueño mientras se acercaba a sus padres que le veían felices. Al llegar frente a su padre, este se inclinó hasta su altura para sobarle el cabello con delicadeza.

 **-Buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste, enana?-** , preguntó Natsu con una grande y cálida sonrisa dedicada a su hija que seguía tallándose los ojitos ámbar de manera muy adorable mientras que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 **-Muy bien papa, gracias por quedarte conmigo-** , agradeció la pequeña Zoe con una feliz sonrisa viendo a su padre mientras recordaba que él se quedó junto con ella la noche anterior hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

 **-¡Buenos días Zoe!, ¿Cómo estas, pequeña dragona?-** , saludaba Zeth desde el sofá de la sala con una gran sonrisa mientras que a su lado Yui saludaba con una mano a la pequeña de cabello bicolor que se mostró alegre de verlos.

 **-Yui, Zeth, me alegra verlos, van a desayunar con nosotros, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba Zoe con una linda e infantil sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a Yui y a Zeth que consideraba como hermanos mayores.

 **-Lo haremos Zoe, ven a sentarte a mi lado-** , respondió Yui con una alegre y gentil sonrisa dirigida a su pequeña hermanita mientras palmeaba el sofá en el espacio entre ella y Zeth, a lo cual la Zoe asiente alegre para después sentarse entre ellos dos y empezar a hablar entre ellos.

 **TOC TOC**

 **-Yo voy, Zeth por favor ayuda a Natsu a servir el desayuno-** , dijo Kagura con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta no sin antes hablarle a Zeth que al oírle le asintió con la cabeza aceptando ayudar.

Luego Kagura al llegar a la puerta la abrió revelando a Erza, la cual tenía una sonrisa calmada y algo feliz mientras que algunos de sus cabellos estaban alborotados. La razón es porque esa misma mañana había terminado su entrenamiento con Diana y tuvo que venir rápidamente a Magnolia para dejar su equipaje en Fairy Hills y luego llegar a la Mansión Dragneel.

 **-Hola Erza, veo que ya volviste de tu entrenamiento con Diana-** , saludó Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa serena mientras observaba el algo descuidado estado de la pelirroja que denotaba signos de cansancio y fatiga física por el entrenamiento de la pelinegra.

 **-Hola Kagura, tienes razón, pero al menos ya Diana-Sensei me dio el visto bueno para venir-** , respondió Erza con calma y algo de emoción en su tono mientas recordaba el infernal entrenamiento físico que tuvo que hacer en toda la semana.

 **-Me alegro, sígueme al patio para continuar hablando con más calma-** , dijo Kagura con una amable y amigable sonrisa mientras le daba paso a la pelirroja que entró a la mansión. Luego de eso Kagura guió a Erza para llevarla al patio no sin antes compartir miradas con Natsu que con calma le asintió para proceder preparar también el desayuno de su amiga Erza.

* * *

 _ ***En el patio de la mansión***_

Ahora estaban Kagura y Erza sentadas en el patio en posición Seiza mirándose la una a la otra en silencio. Kagura con una mirada serena y algo penetrante mientras que Erza se mostraba algo incomoda ante la profunda mirada de la pelimorada con rosa.

 **-Entonces, ¿aún estás segura de querer que yo te entrene?-** , preguntó Kagura con algo de seriedad mirando a Erza por fin rompiendo el silencio. Erza sin inseguridad alguna le asintió a la esposa de Natsu que sin lugar a dudas podría hacerla más fuerte con su entrenamiento.

 **-Muy segura, si no lo estuviera no hubiera ido con Diana-Sensei en primer lugar-** , respondió Erza con una leve sonrisa y con una mirada firme y decidida mirando a Kagura.

 **-Mi entrenamiento va a ser muy duro y puedes tener por seguro que no seré suave contigo-** , aclaró la pelimorada con más calma y con cierta seriedad en su tono mientras que seguía con su vista clavaba en la pelirroja.

 **-Eso es exactamente lo que busco, un entrenamiento difícil y duro para hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como hacernos ganar los juegos mágicos-** , contestó Erza sin una pizca de duda en su voz mientras que seguía mirando con una leve sonrisa a Kagura que sonrió un poco ante esas palabras.

 **-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ¿estas segura de esto?-** , volvió a preguntar Kagura queriendo confirmar que la decisión de la pelirroja estuviera completamente decidida.

 **-Completamente Kagura, veras que te sorprenderé-** , respondió Erza con una mirada ardiente de determinación y con completa seguridad de su decisión, causando que Kagura tornara su sonrisa en una feliz y amigable ante la pelirroja para luego solo asentirle aceptando entrenarla.

 **-Que sepas que mejoraremos el control de tus espadas y tu estilo de combate desde cero-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad y con una mirada amable en Erza que ya se sentía alegre al saber que podría comenzar ese entrenamiento con la fuerte hermana de Simón.

 **-¿Y eso por qué?, no le veo algún problema a mi estilo-** , preguntó Erza algo intrigada y confundida mientras que ladeaba un poco su cabeza hacia un lado.

 **-Eso se debe a que te ha funcionado y que es apto para adaptarse a la situación, pero carece de algo muy básico para una espadachín…-** , comenzó a explicar Kagura con calma y con un dedo índice levantado causando expectación en Erza que estaba genuinamente interesada.

 **-Velocidad y precisión, sin duda esas son las bases del estilo de un espadachín que con movimientos certeros en un solo segundo acabarían un combate-** , explicó la pelimorada con los ojos cerrados de manera explicativa mientras que Erza tenía una mano sobre su mentón reflexionando sobre su estilo de pelea.

 **-¿Entonces debo cambiar completamente mi estilo de lucha?-** , preguntó Erza con algo de incomodidad ante esa idea, dado que esa forma de combatir le resultaba familiar y cómoda y la idea de abandonarla completamente no le gustaba.

 **-No necesariamente, no lo utilizaras en todos estos meses de entrenamiento y una vez aprendas lo básico en el manejo de la espada podrás adaptar esto a tu estilo de lucha, de esa manera cada ataque que hagas será mortal y preciso-** , respondió Kagura con calma y una leve sonrisa mirando a Erza que parecía algo asombrada por la mejora que obtendría.

 **-¿Y cuando empezamos?-** , preguntó Erza con emoción y una mirada animada mientras que se paraba del suelo al igual que Kagura que estaba calmada con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Pues tendrá que ser después del desayuno, le diré a Natsu que entrene a Zoe sin mí-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa alegre viendo a la pelirroja mientras que recordaba que pronto le tocaría a su hija su entrenamiento diario.

 **-Está bien, supongo que iré al gremio y después vengo-** , decía Erza con calma dispuesta a irse al gremio para luego de un tiempo volver para comenzar su entrenamiento.

 **-¿De que estas hablando?, tú te vienes con nosotros a desayunar, seguramente Natsu ya preparó tu parte-** , dijo Kagura con una linda y amigable sonrisa hacia Erza que se sorprendió ante la inesperada propuesta de la pelimorada.

 **-No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes-** , decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de negar la amable propuesta de Kagura, más que nada porque aún no sabía cómo interactuar bien con Natsu.

 **-No seas tonta, no serás ningún problema…creo que acabo de sonar igual que Natsu-** , insistió Kagura con una sonrisa amable para después llevarse una mano a la cabeza pensando que comenzaba a hablar de la misma manera que su esposo.

 **-Entonces te tomare la palabra, muchas gracias-** , agradeció Erza con una alegre sonrisa accediendo ante la propuesta ya que pensó en que podría acercársele por lo menos un poco a Natsu y a Zoe. Además de que le resultaría maleducado rechazar la propuesta de su entrenadora de nuevo.

 **-No te preocupes, después todo deberás estar bien alimentada para el entrenamiento que te espera-** , contestó Kagura con una linda y gentil sonrisa en lo que le daba la espalda a Erza para comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión seguida de la pelirroja que por unos momentos sintió un escalofrió teniendo un presentimiento del duro entrenamiento que le esperaba.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en las afueras de Magnolia***_

Pasó un tiempo y después de que todos desayunaron se fueron por distintos caminos, Yui y Zeth volvieron con Laxus y Gajeel a seguir entrenándolos mientras que Kagura se quedó con Erza para comenzar a probarla en el patio.

En cambio Natsu se había llevado a Zoe con él para ir al gremio y tomar una simple misión para pasear con su hija. Ahora padre e hija estaban de camino a la estación de trenes del pueblo vecino, más concretamente Zoe estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Natsu mientras que con una gran sonrisa alegre cantaba llena de emoción.

 **-¡Voy de misión con papaa~!, ¡y nadie nos separaraa~!-** , cantaba Zoe con alegría y con las manitos sobre la cabeza de su padre mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro de manera muy adorable.

 **-Estas muy emocionada, ¿no, enana?-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa mientras seguía caminando por las afueras de Magnolia en dirección a la estación del pueblo vecino con su pequeña cantante en hombros.

 **-Claro papa, hace tiempo que no me llevas contigo de misión-** , respondió la pequeña Zoe con una linda y feliz sonrisa viendo a su padre mientras que una parte de la bufanda le cubría un ojo a Natsu, pero aun así este no se vio incómodo y tan solo le sonrió a su hija.

 **-Recuerda que si tu mama pregunta, estábamos haciendo puro entrenamiento de gravedad-** , le recordó Natsu a su pequeña hija con un tono cómplice recordando que Kagura pensaba que fueron de entrenamiento, pero él por su parte solo quería irse de paseo con Zoe así que no dijo nada.

 **-Sí, sino papa estará en problemas-** , respondió Zoe con completa inocencia y en un tono infantil sin dejar de sonreír de manera tan radiante y tierna.

 **-Exacto, este será algo así como un pequeño paseo para descansar, ¿está bien?-** , dijo el pelirosa padre con una gran emoción en lo que le sobaba la cabeza a su pequeña alborotándole un poco su cabellera bicolor causando que está en un adorable mohín comenzara a arreglárselo.

 **-¿Y por qué no invitamos a Nidus y al resto para venir con nosotros, papa?-** , preguntó Zoe con algo de intriga mientras que pegaba su mentón contra la cabeza de su papá para verle hacia abajo. Normalmente cuando su papa se iba de misión se llevaba a Nidus y al resto con él ya que eran el equipo más fuerte de la alianza.

 **-Pues porque ellos están entrenando en el bosque y no quiero interrumpirlos, además de que quiero pasar tiempo de caridad con mi hijita-** , respondió Natsu con calma y una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa hacia su hija que al oírle le dio un abrazo a su cabeza. Luego al oír algo detrás, se volteó a ver como se acercaba cierta rubia.

 **-Mira papá, aquí viene la señorita Lucy-** , le dijo Zoe a su padre mientras que con una inocente sonrisa apuntaba hacia Lucy que se estaba acercando en un pequeño trote hacia ellos.

 **-Oh, hola Luce, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** , preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa amigable mientras que se giraba para recibir a su amiga que al llegar frente a ellos se sostuvo de sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento por la carrera.

 **-H-Hola Natsu, vine a acompañarte en la misión, según Kinana al parecer es necesaria la presencia de una maga estelar-** , respondía Lucy con aun cansancio en su voz mientras que veía con una sonrisa cansada a Natsu que tenía a la sonriente Zoe en sus hombros.

 **-No me fije en eso, simplemente tomé la más sencilla sin ver nada más-** , dijo el pelirosa padre con una sonrisa apenada en lo que se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo. Solo llegó al gremio rápidamente para tomar la misión y dársela a Kinana para luego irse con Zoe.

 **-Papa es despistado muchas veces, ¡es muy gracioso jaja!-** , comentaba la adorable Zoe con una gran sonrisa divertida en lo que Natsu se reía un poco apenado y Lucy veía enternecida la escena de padre e hija. Estaba algo embobada por la dulce escena entre ellos dos como si quisiera ser más cercana y ser ella la que ría con ellos en confianza y aire familiar.

 **-Pues ven con nosotros Luce, no me vendría mal alguien que cuide de Zoe por si sucede algo-** , decía Natsu con una alegre y entusiasta sonrisa marca Dragneel mientras fijaba su vista en Lucy, la cual tardó un poco en reaccionar con un sonrojo y nervios mientras le asentía rápidamente.

 **-S-Solo faltaría Happy para estar de nuevo el equipo completo, pero ese gato decidió quedarse con Charle y Wendy-** , comentaba Lucy recuperándose de sus nervios mientras que ella y Natsu comenzaban a caminar hacia la estación mientras que Zoe parecía tararear una canción.

 **-Me alegro por él, de cualquier manera vamos a la estación de trenes que se está haciendo algo tarde-** , dijo Natsu con una expresión calmada mientras miraba el camino enfrente suyo pensando en que su hijo adoptivo debe estar ofreciéndole cantidades indecentes de pescado a Charle para cortejarla.

 **-¿¡No tienes problemas en subirte a un tren!?-** , preguntó Lucy con notable sorpresa e incredulidad mientras daba un respingo hacia atrás y miraba a Natsu, el cual al verla reaccionar liberó algunas pequeñas risas junto con Zoe.

 **-En realidad ya no, ya supere mi debilidad contra los transportes-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa divertida viendo a su amiga rubia que parecía no salir de su asombro. En estos momentos era donde Natsu agradecía la presencia de Incursio para afrontar a esos vehículos hechos por Zeref.

 **-¡Yo nada más me siento un poquito mareada!-** , exclamó la pequeña Zoe con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras levantaba una mano con energía llamando la atención de Lucy que pensaba que la pequeña pelirosa con morado también tenía magia Dragon Slayer.

 **-¡Entonces vamos rápido!-** , declaró el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa al momento de tomar la mano de Lucy sonrojándola y después comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia la estación ya que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso.

 **-¡Vamos de misión con papaa~!-** , volvía a cantar Zoe con alegría mientras que con una gran sonrisa se mantenía unida al cuello de su papa gracias a la magia de gravedad que hasta el momento controlaba bien.

Lucy que seguía siendo arrastrada a gran velocidad por Natsu, no estaba gritando o regañando a Natsu como era usual hace 7 años, en cambio ahora estaba viendo desde atrás a su mejor amigo con su hija en hombros mientras pensaba en las muchas cualidades que tiene Natsu que lo hacen un grandioso papa para Zoe.

 **(Eres un gran padre, Natsu)** , pensó Lucy con una linda y gentil sonrisa mientras que por su mente pasaba la imagen de Natsu cargando a una pequeña bebe de cabello rubio mientras que Zoe con más edad veía a su pequeña hermanita. Quizás fuera un sueño algo egoísta por su parte, pero deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que se cumpliera.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en la ciudad de la misión***_

 **-Al final fue solo hacer un espectáculo con espíritus celestiales-** , dijo Natsu algo deprimido y con un aura azul alrededor de su cabeza mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Zoe que estaba con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad infantil por el espectáculo que vio.

Al final la misión consistía en realizar un espectáculo para un público infantil mientras hacían uso de espíritus celestiales. Para desgracia de Natsu le tocó de hacer del rey demonio mientras que las espíritus de Lucy y ella misma actuaban de heroínas para detenerle, por su parte Zoe y el resto de niños disfrutaban del show bajo la intimidante mirada de Natsu para que ningún niño se acerque a su pequeña.

 **-No te pongas así, es bueno que no hayamos tenido que pelear de verdad o algo así-** , decía Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Natsu tratando de animarle ya que por lo menos no tuvieron que escoltar, recuperar algo, pelear contra bandidos y un gran etcétera.

 **-A mí me gustó mucho la actuación de papa-** , comentó Zoe con una inocente y feliz sonrisa mientras que tiraba de la mano de su padre para tratar de animarle, lo cual logra ya que Natsu le dedica una gentil y cariñosa sonrisa en lo que volvía a la normalidad.

 **-Menos mal que estaba disfrazado, de otra forma me hubieran reconocido y me hubieran acorralado pidiendo fotos y demás-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mirando al frente mientras se aliviaba de saber que no tendría a todo el mundo sobre él pidiendo autógrafos y etcétera, ya tenía malas experiencias con eso, más que nada por culpa de los celos de Kagura por las fans femeninas.

 **-Tu vida como dios de Ishgar es difícil, no?, supongo que es el precio a pagar por la fama-** , opinaba Lucy con una sonrisa algo divertida mientras que tenía su vista fija en Natsu. Ahora que lo pensaba puede que lo mismo le espera a ella una vez se convirtiera en una escritora famosa, no al mismo nivel que el primer dios de Ishgar pero aun así seria duro.

 **-Es muy agotador, me andan restringiendo lo que puedo o no hacer, además de que en un principio me pedían que no hiciera misiones por ser el maestro del gremio-** , respondía Natsu con una sonrisa algo irritada mientras recordaba las continuas exigencias de Macao, Wakaba y varios miembros del consejo que le pedían mantener una imagen acorde a su título.

 **-De cualquier forma no me importa y hago lo que quiera, como por ejemplo participar en los juegos mágicos-** , agregó el pelirosa con mejor ánimo al recordar como ignoraba esas exigencias y salía de misiones con sus alumnos y con Kagura, además de participar unas tantas veces en los grandes juegos mágicos.

 **-Eso suena a algo que harías tú siendo tan impulsivo-** , comentó Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en su mejilla al pensar en la actitud de Natsu que siempre iba a su propio ritmo. Claro que eso era otra cosa que le atraía de él, pero no negaría que puede resultar molesto para otros.

 **-Hablando de los juegos mágicos, ¿cómo les va a Kana y a ti en su entrenamiento?-** , preguntó Natsu con una amable sonrisa y con sincera curiosidad por el avance de sus dos amigas en su entrenamiento. Lucy al oírle pudo sentir cómo su corazón por unos momentos se aceleró ante la mirada de él, pero rápidamente se calmó para contestar.

 **-Nos va muy bien después de que escuchamos tu consejo, puedo luchar mucho mejor y puedo mantener a por lo menos tres espíritus al mismo tiempo-** , respondió Lucy con notable entusiasmo y determinación en su sonrisa y mirada mientras que apretaba un puño al frente suyo.

 **-Espero ver lo fuertes que se han hecho en los juegos, estoy seguro de que lo harán estupendo-** , dijo el pelirosa con una profunda y amable sonrisa acompañada de una hipnotizante mirada de esos ojos verde ónix que se clavaron en la rubia que se paralizó por unos momentos mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

No podía pensar claramente en esas fracciones de segundos, solo podía oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón mientras observaba la expresión tan cálida y gentil que le estaba dedicando Natsu. En definitivo le encantaba esa mirada que le enamoraba aún más de él, y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder verla todos los días, y si eso significaba cautivar su corazón entonces se esforzaría en eso.

 **-G-Gracias Natsu, t-te voy a sorprender-** , contestaba Lucy con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa pero también con algo de seguridad en sus palabras. Trataría de poco a poco ganarse el amor del pelirosa y tal vez mediante los juegos mágicos podría atraer su atención al mostrar su valía.

Natsu tan solo le asintió a su amiga con una gran sonrisa alegre para después los tres seguir caminando unos pasos más. Pasados unos pocos segundos Natsu de detuvo a oír el sonido de unos arbustos y árboles al soltar hojas y tornó su expresión a una más seria al percibir cierta presencia.

 **-¿Por qué te detienes, papá?-** , preguntó Zoe con curiosidad mientras mira a su padre que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Lucy al ver su mirada seria se intriga y se alerta por si algo estaba por suceder.

 **-Lucy, necesito que cuides de Zoe lo mejor que puedas en lo que yo voy a buscar a alguien-** , le decía Natsu a Lucy con el ceño fruncido en seriedad en lo que suelta la mano de Zoe para dársela a Lucy que estaba intrigada por lo que sucedía.

 **-Está bien Natsu, ¿pero qué sucede?-** , preguntaba Lucy con cierta seriedad e intriga mientras que toma de la mano a Zoe que hasta el momento se mantenía curiosa pero tranquila ante la actitud de su padre.

 **-No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, pero si se quedan aquí no estarán en peligro-** , respondió Natsu con un tono de voz más severo y maduro en lo que se voltea a ver en la dirección por la cual aquella presencia se estaba alejando.

 **-¡Destrúyelos papa!, ¡no tienen oportunidad contra ti!-** , animaba la pequeña Zoe a Natsu con una gran sonrisa emocionada y a la vez desafiante causando que Natsu suavice su expresión en una más cálida viendo a su hija. Luego de eso Natsu se arrodilla de cuclillas a la altura de Zoe para sobarle el cabello con cariño.

 **-Vengo en un momento Zoe, papa te quiere-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada paternal acompañada de una gentil y cálida sonrisa dirigida a su pequeña para después pararse con un aire poderoso. Luego en una fracción de segundos desapareció de allí para comenzar a correr en la persecución de aquella peligrosa presencia que no sentía desde hace cinco años.

Lucy se quedó en el lugar con una expresión de preocupación mientras observaba la dirección por la cual se fue corriendo Natsu. Zoe por su parte veía con una sonrisa emocionada y confiada la estela de humo y fuego que dejó su padre, después de todo él era invencible y nadie podía vencerlo, excepto su madre cuando se molestaba.

* * *

 _ ***En medio del bosque***_

Ahora Natsu estaba desplazándose en una llamarada de fuego negro azabache con algunas flamas de color rojo carmesí a gran velocidad en la persecución de una silueta que estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de él.

Una vez lo vio conveniente, Natsu aceleró el paso para revelarse con su Zanpaku-tō desenfundada dirigiendo un corte hacia la espalda de la silueta que a gran velocidad intersectó el ataque con una espada blanca para luego separase adentrándose entre la sombra de algunos árboles en lo que Natsu se paraba con una expresión seria mirando en la dirección en la cual estaba ubicada la silueta.

 **-Eres un bastardo muy veloz, no te costó nada alcanzarme hasta aquí-** , dijo la silueta denotando ser una voz masculina con cierto tono arrogante y burlón. Luego de entre la sombra de algunos árboles salió el sujeto de cabello azul que estaba reunido con los demás extraños.

 **-Me convenía más alejar la batalla lo más posible de la ciudad-** , respondió Natsu con completa seriedad y con una mirada enojada viendo al peliazul que hasta el momento tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y una orgullosa y pedante sonrisa en dirección al pelirosa.

 **-Are are, Debí esperármelo de ti señor Shinigami, pero considera que ahora nadie podrá venir en tu ayuda-** , contestó el sujeto de cabello azul con una egocéntrica mirada, una sonrisa de lado revelando un largo canino y con el mentón algo levantado revelando la notoria cicatriz que adornaba su garganta.

 **-No necesito ninguna ayuda para acabar contigo-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada fulminante y gélida viendo al peliazul mientras que apretaba un poco el mango de Incursio en su mano derecha. Luego de eso Natsu desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

 **-Ni tampoco contigo…Adora-** , agregó el pelirosa con un tono severo y con completa frialdad observando como de entre unos arbustos alguien comenzaba a salir al ver que fue descubierta.

Luego lentamente se reveló la misteriosa chica de cabello verde ahora identificada como Adora, que tenía una mano en su cintura y en su otra mano llevaba abrazado su peluche de conejo sin rostro. A pesar de su mirada aburrida tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba al Shinigami pelirosa que ansiaba ver.

 **-Fufufu, No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas recordado mi nombre Shinigami-kun-** , decía Adora con completa calma y con un deje de alegría mientras que modelaba su envidiable figura hasta llegar al lado del peliazul que seguía con su mirada arrogante sobre Natsu.

 **-No podría olvidar los nombres y las presencias de los malditos que quieren matar a mi hija-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad para después de unos momentos desaparecer del lugar en donde estaba parado para luego aparecer justo enfrente de ambos extraños para dirigirles varios cortes que estos esquivaron al alejarse varios metros hacia atrás.

 **-Are are, no te pongas tan agresivo con nosotros, solo seguimos órdenes y lo sabes, yo por lo personal me contento con solo matarte a ti y a tu perra esposa-** , decía el peliazul con una sonrisa burlona enseñando un colmillo mientras que aterrizaba sobre la rama de un árbol para mirar con arrogancia a Natsu que seguía con su mirada gélida en ellos.

 **-Fufufu, Concuerdo contigo Nazgrel, quiero matar a esa malnacida que acapara a mi destinado Shinigami-kun-** , dijo Adora con la misma expresión aburrida mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba con cierta locura y obsesión en su tono y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas en lo que ahorcaba el peluche de conejo que tenía en sus manos.

 **-Van a seguir hablando o van a venir a por mí?, si no atacaran…-** , comenzaba a decir Natsu con una mirada fulminante en Nazgrel y en Adora para después volver a desaparecer en una fracción de segundos para aparecer frente a ellos dos con un potente corte ascendente en diagonal.

 **-Lo haré yo-** , agregó al momento de atacar obligando a Nazgrel a invocar su espada blanca con cierta apariencia de huesos mientras que Adora invocaba un largo látigo de color blanco con varias hojas de espadas gruesas, luego entre ambos trataron de detener el ataque pero al chocar se vieron obligados a retroceder por la potencia del corte.

 **-¡Are are, estas muy emocionado!, ¡que sepas que ya nos recuperamos de las heridas que nos hiciste hace 5 años!-** , alardeaba Nazgrel con un desafiante y burlona sonrisa de lado mirando a Natsu que seguía con una mirada de muerte fija en ambos. Adora por su parte se mordió ligeramente el labio al ver el odio en la mirada del Shinigami pelirosa.

 **-Eso no significa que se hayan hecho más fuertes, yo sin embargo estoy en un nivel muy diferente a ese entonces-** , respondió Natsu con seriedad para volver a lanzarse al ataque de ambos para comenzar a lanzar cortes rápidos y muy ágiles en distintas direcciones que a duras penas Adora y Nazgrel podían bloquear o esquivar mientras retrocedían.

 **-Fufufu, No lo dudo Shinigami-kun, pero me temo que nosotros también hemos cambiado-** , decía Adora con cierta calma y alegría hablando con Natsu para después aumentar los movimientos de su látigo para contrarrestar mejor los brutales ataques del Shinigami que ni se inmuto ante esto para después tomar distancia de ellos.

 **-¡Como Adora dice, ahora nosotros evolucionamos a un nivel muy superior a los "** _ **Arrancar"**_ **normales, y te lo puedo demostrar!-** , vociferaba Nazgrel con emoción y relamiéndose los afilados dientes que tenía para después comenzar a atacar a Natsu en un choque de espadas donde el Shinigami tan solo se mantenía con una mirada seria sin mostrar señales de ceder en encuentro.

Luego de un momento a otro Adora apareció detrás de Natsu con el látigo con hojas afiladas en dirección a su espalda y con velocidad el pelirosa aplicó magia de gravedad para tirar el arma al suelo y luego proceder a cortar diagonalmente a Nazgrel en la palma de una mano causando que este con su sonrisa arrogante soltara algunas risas.

El Shinigami luego procedió a cubrir su puño izquierdo con fuego mientras que con una mano sostenía el mango de Incursio. Luego volvió al ataque para hacerle un corte en el brazo izquierdo al peliazul y al mismo tiempo darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Adora que solo sonrió con un gozo psicótico para luego chocar con un árbol soltando un leve gemido de placer.

Nazgrel solo tenía aun su arrogante sonrisa en lo que su herida se regeneraba y sus ropas se volvían a unir como si tuvieran vida propia. Adora se recompuso con su mirada aburrida mientras que recogía su látigo con calma y aún tenía abrazado a su conejo sin rostro.

Ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque de Natsu que con su mirada gélida les intersectó con la hoja de Incursio cubierta de una pequeña capa del fuego negro con partes rojas de hace unos minutos. Los rápidos y ágiles ataques del látigo de Adora cortaban completamente los arboles de alrededor como si fueran papel. Nazgrel por su parte con sus potentes cortes mandaba ondas de poder en el aire que cortaban a distancia grandes árboles muy gruesos.

Natsu visualizaba todo en completo control y seriedad en lo que con movimientos ágiles casi atléticos bloqueaba todos los ataques y contraatacaba con varios cortes que en su mayoría si dañaban los cuerpos de ambos extraños que parecían disfrutar del combate contra el Shinigami.

Natsu en cierto punto solo se hartó y dirigió dos potentes patadas horizontales al mismo tiempo a los estómagos de Nazgrel y Adora para separarlos de él y luego proceder a disparar de ambas piernas unas columnas de fuego que causaron que ambos fueran a chocar contra varios árboles en direcciones opuestas a Natsu que se recomponía tranquilo con Incursio en manos.

 **-Siguen siendo inferiores a mí, ni siquiera he activado el Shikai para luchar contra ustedes-** , decía Natsu con un tono frió y muy imponente mientras que observaba como tanto Adora como Nazgrel se paraban del suelo con varias quemaduras en sus ropas que se iban regenerando.

 **-Are are, Y nosotros todavía no nos hemos tomado el combate enserio, tan solo estamos jugando un poco-** , contestaba Nazgrel con su retorcida y arrogante sonrisa mientras levantaba el mentón enseñando nuevamente la gran cicatriz que abarcaba toda su garganta y parte de su mentón.

 **-¿Qué demonios es lo que buscan?, cuál sería la razón por la cual se jueguen la vida para jugar-** , preguntaba Natsu sin cambiar su expresión intimidante y fría en lo que se volteaba a ver a Adora que se estaba acercando con su látigo en mano mientras que parte de su gabardina negra se regeneraba de las quemaduras del fuego.

 **-Fufufu, Solo que Ryuran-sama nos permitió venir a verte Shinigami-kun, el momento en que vayamos en serio pronto llegara-** , dijo Adora con una pequeña sonrisa en su aburrida expresión mientras que se acercaba con cierto aire coqueto a Natsu que solo le fulminaba con la mirada recordando haber dejado vivo a ese tal Ryuran hace cinco años.

 **-No crean que lo que planean se vaya a cumplir, si quiero podría matarlos en este momento-** , declaró el Shinigami de cabello bicolor mientras que tenía su mirada puesta en Nazgrel y Adora que se estaban ubicado al frente suyo con una distancia de cuatro metros separándolos.

 **-Are are, ¡Pero si lo haces destruirás al pequeño pueblo detrás de nosotros!-** , exclamó Nazgrel con diversión en su arrogante y egocéntrica expresión en lo que se encorvaba con las manos en los bolsillos desapareciendo su espada de huesos que tan solo se esfumó volviéndose polvo gris.

Natsu tan solo chasqueó con la lengua debido a que en las cercanías de la pelea había un pequeño poblado que podría destruir a la mínima que se excediera con un solo ataque.

 **-Fufufu, Por eso es que te deseo a mi lado Shinigami-kun, pronto voy a librarte de esa perra de tu esposa y de tu maldita hija y serás solo mío-** , decía Adora con una pequeña sonrisa llena de una enfermiza obsesión mientras que jugaba un poco con uno de sus mechones verdes que descendían hasta sus pechos. Aun podía sentir el placentero ardor de la enorme cicatriz en su espalda que era cubierta por su gabardina negra, y todo fue cortesía del Shinigami pelirosa que nunca había salido de su mente desde hace cinco años.

 **-Solo espera bastardo, ¡pronto destruiré todo lo que amas, hasta entonces será mejor que te prepares!-** , exclamaba Nazgrel con una retorcida sonrisa burlona enseñando ambos caninos en lo que le empezaba a escocer la cicatriz de su cuello causándole un tic enfermizo en un ojo.

 **-Mis alumnos son más que suficiente para vencerlos a ustedes, ahora desaparezcan de una vez antes de que me vea obligado a destruirlos-** , respondió Natsu con una mirada de muerte y una frialdad acojonante mientras que señalaba a ambos extraños con Incursio que poco a poco se empezaba a cubrir de fuego negro.

 **-Are are, supongo que nos retiramos por ahora, pero ya pronto nos veremos de nuevo señor Shinigami-** , se despedía Nazgrel con un tono burlón y levantando los hombros con despreocupación en lo que un vórtice negro se abre detrás de él, de este comenzaron a salir varias manos demacradas y delgadas de color azabache que comenzaron a arrastrar a Nazgrel para succionarlo desapareciéndolo del lugar.

 **-Fufufu, Espero divertirme contigo en otro momento… Shinigami-kun-** , se despedía Adora con una mirada aburrida y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara para luego guiñarle ligeramente el ojo a Natsu que no mostró ni la más mínima reacción, lo cual causó que Adora se sonrojara un poco para después ser succionada por el portal desapareciendo de allí junto con el vórtice.

Ahora solo estaba Natsu completamente solo en esa zona del bosque mientras bajaba a Incursio apagando las llamas negras. Luego de eso tan solo soltó a Incursio dejando que este se esfumara en un aura de sombras negras con flamas rojas.

 **-Malditos Zetsubo, no aprendieron nada desde la última vez-** , decía Natsu con una expresión molesta y seria en la dirección en la cual hace unos segundos estaba el vórtice que se llevó a los dos malditos Arrancar que seguían perteneciendo a esa desgraciada organización que iba tras él y su familia.

" _ **Sabias que este momento llegaría, esa es la razón por la cual entrenaste tanto"**_ _,_ decía Incursio con calma telepáticamente a Natsu, que al escucharle relajó su expresión para estar más tranquilo que antes.

 **(Eso lo sé, pero aun así tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no volvieran a aparecer luego de que eliminé a su antiguo líder y a dos de sus compañeros)** , pensaba Natsu con algo de molestia en lo que recordaba el último encuentro que tuvo con Zetsubo hace cinco años.

" _ **Te lo digo por experiencia Natsu, los pocos Arrancar que quedan siempre se muestran profundamente obsesionados con sus aspectos de muertes, si su líder les dice que lograrían sus aspectos en la venganza contra ti, entonces lo harán sin dudarlo"**_ , le decía Incursio a Natsu con calma mientras recordaba los múltiples encuentros de los anteriores Shinigamis con la última rama evolutiva de los ya casi extintos Hollows.

 **(Pues que vengan, les enseñare de una vez por todas que no debieron de meterse con mi familia)** , respondió Natsu con una mirada ardiente en determinación y seriedad en lo que apretaba los puños y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaban Lucy y Zoe esperándole.

* * *

 _ ***De vuelta con Lucy y Zoe***_

 **-Natsu se está tardando un poco-** , dijo Lucy con un poco de preocupación mientras miraba a los alrededores del parque en donde estaba junto con Zoe. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en un banco del parque y ya hace más de media hora que Natsu les había dejado repentinamente para salir en persecución de algo.

 **-No te preocupes señorita Lucy, mi papa no puede perder contra nadie, ¡él es el más fuerte!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Zoe con una infantil y adorable sonrisa viendo a Lucy que al verle se calmó un poco y le sobo con delicadeza el cabello bicolor a la hija de Natsu que era en realidad muy tierna por la confianza que depositaba en su padre.

 **-Puedes llamarme simplemente Lucy, Zoe-** , le decía Lucy a la pequeña pelirosa con un tono gentil y amable recibiendo un asentimiento infantil e inocente de la pequeña hija de Natsu. En realidad que era muy parecida a Natsu en ciertos aspectos, como su deslumbrante alegría y entusiasmo, algunos pequeños rasgos físicos como su cabello, pero sobretodo esa radiante y segadora sonrisa que heredo de Natsu.

 **-Oi Lucy, ya volví-** , decía Natsu con una expresión tranquila en lo que se acercaba caminando hacia el banco donde estaban Lucy y Zoe, las cuales al oírle se giraron a verle felices y particularmente Lucy… aliviada de ver que Natsu estaba bien, algo un poco absurdo considerando su título de mago santo pero no podía evitar preocuparse cuando se trataba de él.

 **-¡Papaaa!-** , exclamó Zoe con mucha alegría y emoción en lo que saltaba del banco a los brazos de su padre que con una paternal y cariñosa sonrisa la recibió como si fuera el tesoro más delicado y a la vez valioso de todo el mundo para después abrazarla.

 **-Me alegra que te encuentras bien, Zoe-** , decía Natsu con un tono suave y cálido a su hija mientras que le sobaba con delicadeza su cabello, causando que la pequeña aumente la fuerza del abrazo como si no quisiera separarse nuevamente de los brazos de su padre, cosa que Natsu entendía y estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Natsu?-** , preguntaba Lucy con genuina curiosidad en lo que se paraba del banco para acercase a Natsu que seguía abrazando a Zoe con cariño y de manera protectora en lo que la pequeña seguía con su carita sobre el hombro de su padre.

 **-Fueron solo unos bandidos que habían secuestrado a una niña, nada de qué preocuparse-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada e inocente buscando ocultarle lo sucedido a su amiga. Ni ella ni nadie del gremio podían enterarse de los asuntos en los cuales estaba involucrado, era por su propio bien.

 **-Si era solo eso pudiste haberlo dicho, me asuste un poco por tu seriedad-** , comentaba Lucy en un suspiró y cerrando los ojos aliviada en lo que se llevaba una mano al corazón que antes latía algo rápido por el miedo que tuvo a que haya sucedido algo malo.

 **-Lamento si las preocupe a ambas, pero ahora que estoy aquí podemos volver a Magnolia-** , contestaba el pelirosa padre con una alegre y calmada sonrisa viendo primero a Lucy y después a Zoe que seguía abrazándole pero aun así asintió contenta.

 **-En realidad no has cambiado casi nada, sigues preocupándome como siempre-** , decía Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y amable en lo que se daba cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojaba avergonzada tapándose la boca, cosa que Natsu no le dio importancia y luego vio cómo su hija se despegaba del abrazo para verle feliz.

 **-¡Volvamos con mama!, ¡quiero contarle de la actuación de papa!-** , exclamaba la pequeña Zoe con mucha emoción y una adorable y radiante sonrisa llena de inocencia mientras pensaba en la graciosa actuación de su papa como rey demonio.

 **-Por favor no, acuérdate de que es un secreto-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras cargaba a Zoe con un brazo y con la mano del otro se rascaba una mejilla. Luego de eso los tres procedieron a alejarse de allí en dirección a la estación de trenes en lo que la pequeña hablaba animadamente y los dos mayores le escuchaban entre pequeñas risas y bromas.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en la Mansión Dragneel***_

Ya el sol estaba en su apogeo alumbrando todo bajo su radiante luz mientras que las suaves brisas brindaban un ambiente agradable. Ya eran algo más pasadas las doce de la tarde en Magnolia y en el patio de la residencia Dragneel estaba tirada en el suelo una exhausta Erza Scarlet, que vestía su hakama rojo y las vendas que cubrían sus pechos.

La pelirroja tan solo había estado unas tantas horas entrenando con Kagura y ya estaba en un estado muy deplorable en comparación al entrenamiento que sufrió con Diana. Tenía múltiples cortes en sus manos, pies, brazos, piernas, abdomen, muslos, omóplatos y en las costillas, además de varios moretones y hematomas en las ya mencionadas zonas contando algunos pocos en su cara.

Sus manos parecían estar algo hinchadas y justamente al lado de su mano derecha estaba tirada en el suelo una de sus espadas completamente destrozada en varios pedazos. Había pasado por lo que literalmente fue una infernal y ardua prueba a la cual Kagura la sometió, y era sencillamente abismal la diferencia entre los entrenamientos de Diana y Kagura, el de la pelimorada era sin duda más peligroso para la vida.

 **-Veo que has mejorado tu resistencia física con Diana, de otra forma no podrías estar consiente en estos momentos-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa calmada en su cara en lo que se acercaba a la moribunda Erza que apenas y podía mantenerse consciente y su constante jadeo de cansancio no la dejaban responder.

Kagura por su parte no tenía ni una sola parte de su cuerpo rasgada o en mal estado, por el contrario se veía revitalizada como si le hubiera sido necesario ejercitarse un poco para no oxidarse en sus habilidades de combate. Ella se acercó con calma a donde estaba Erza, observando que la pelirroja parecía querer decirle algo pero su alborotada y constante reparación se lo evitaba.

 **-No te apresures en responder, solo tomate tu tiempo para recuperarte, después de todo el primer día es el más difícil-** , decía la pelimorada con una tranquila sonrisa viendo a la pelirroja que parecía querer mover su mano pero a penas y podía mover sus dedos. Aun así la pelimorada se sorprendió levemente al ver como Erza hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr reincorporarse un poco a pesar del dolor.

 **-Haa Ahaa… E-Esto en definitivo es mucho más difícil que con D-Diana-Sensei-** , comentaba una muy adolorida y cansada Erza en lo que se encogía un poco de brazos y mantenía sus piernas extendidas en el césped verde del patio de la mansión.

 **-Iré a dentro a buscarte unas vendas para tu cuerpo, ya vuelvo-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa algo divertida viendo a Erza para después comenzar a caminar hacia la mansión en busca del Kit de primeros auxilios que tenían para cuando los alumnos de Natsu terminaban muy heridos luego de entrenar con el maestro pelirosa.

Luego Erza al ya estar sola se metió en su pensamientos con respecto a ese duro entrenamiento. Sin duda alguna no había estado tan cansada y adolorida en su vida, claro que omitiendo su época de esclavitud en la torre del cielo. Sinceramente solo podía comenzar a especular de los infernales entrenamientos que le tocaría afrontar en los días venideros.

 **-C-Con este entrenamiento podré hacerme mucho más fuerte-** , susurraba Erza para sí misma con algo de dolor en su tono. Ahora si se esforzaba al máximo podría llegar a ser casi tan fuerte como lo es Kagura, y quizás solo quizás podría llegar a hacerse con la atención de Natsu para enamorarlo.

 **-¿Entonces tú también quieres hacerte fuerte, Erza-san?-** , preguntaba Zoe con una linda y curiosa sonrisa en lo que se asomaba al lado de Erza mirándole intrigada, causando que la pelirroja casi de inmediato se asustara por la sorpresa.

 **-¡Z-Zoe!, ¡Auch!-** , exclamaba una sorprendida Erza en lo que daba un respingo para luego encogerse de dolor por los daños que tenía en todo su cuerpo. La pequeña Zoe por su parte se ubicó frente a Erza con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda con inocencia.

 **-Te ves muy lastimada Erza-san, seguramente acabas de luchar contra mama-** , opinó Zoe con una linda y alegre sonrisa puesta en la pelirroja que a pesar del dolor le regaló una amable sonrisa a la pequeña niña.

 **-Eres muy perceptiva Zoe, se nota que eres una niña lista-** , halagaba Erza con una gentil y alegre sonrisa a la pequeña pelirosa con morado que solo le sonrió humildemente en lo que se rascaba un poco la mejilla derecha.

 **-Y eso es algo de lo cual estoy muy orgulloso-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa animada y una mirada orgullosa de su hija en lo que también aparecía al lado de Erza para sobarle el cabello a su pequeña hija que soltó algunas risas divertidas por el gesto de su padre.

 **-H-Hola Natsu, veo que ya volvieron del entrenamiento de Zoe-** , saludaba Erza con un poco de nervios en lo que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco viendo a Natsu. Le agradaba verlos a ambos allí como si una extraña sensación de calidez le llenara al verlos sonreír juntos como padre e hija que son.

 **-C-Claro…entrenamiento-** , respondía Natsu con una sonrisa algo apenada y nerviosa en lo que se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza tratando de no parecer tan obvio en que no entrenaron en lo absoluto y solo se fueron de misión.

 **-Me sigue impresionando que le pidieras a Kagura entrenarte, pensé que entrenarías por ti sola como siempre-** , comentó el pelirosa con una sonrisa serena y con los brazos cruzados mientras que observaba el mal estado de su amiga pelirroja que tuvo la valentía de pedirle entrenamiento a Kagura.

 **-Pues fue mi primera idea, pero pensé que sería mejor aprender de aquella que me venció, por lo cual me pareció mejor pedirle ayuda a Kagura-** , respondió Erza con calma y una pequeña sonrisa animada ignorando el dolor que poco a poco iba menguando por la sensación de felicidad al hablar con Natsu con más naturalidad que otras veces.

 **-En ese caso prepárate para sufrir, pero ten por seguro que te harás muy fuerte de aquí a los juegos mágicos-** , decía Natsu con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción por su amiga en lo que le extendía una de sus manos para comenzar a liberar un aura negra con tonos rojos que comenzaron a curar las heridas de la pelirroja que se sentía mejor a medida que pasaban los segundos.

 **-Espero estar a la altura para dar la cara en nombre del gremio… o en nombre de la alianza-** , dijo Erza con algo de duda en sus ojos color chocolate mientras que agachaba la cabeza un poco pensando en la posibilidad de que sus esfuerzos no fueran suficientes para dar la cara por el gremio que tanto amaba.

 **-¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?, Erza Scarlet es segura de sí misma y siempre se muestra decidida ante todo, por lo cual no dudes y sé tú misma-** , le decía Natsu a Erza con un tono amable y gentil en lo que se arrodillaba frente a ella para posar una de sus manos en un hombro de la pelirroja, causando que esta con expectación levante la vista para verle a los ojos.

 **-Eres muy fuerte y asombrosa Erza, que no se te olvide nunca-** , dijo el pelirosa con una profunda mirada llena de calidez y sinceridad que sacudió completamente el interior de Erza que se perdió en aquellas palabras y en los ojos ónix de Natsu. Luego lentamente las mejillas de ella comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rojiza y su corazón latía a la misma velocidad que un tren a toda potencia.

 **-G-Gracias Natsu, de verdad que sabes que decir en el momento justo-** , agradeció Erza con una linda sonrisa un poco nerviosa en lo que miraba con algo de vergüenza a su mejor amigo que se alegró al verla de mejor ánimo, por lo que se paró con calma para ver como su esposa estaba saliendo de la mansión en dirección a él.

 **-Oh, veo que ya volvieron del entrenamiento-** , dijo Kagura con una feliz y tranquila sonrisa observando a su esposo y a su hija que estaban al lado de Erza. Ante esto la pequeña Zoe corrió con alegría hacia su madre para abrazarla en lo que Natsu se acercaba también para saludarla con un beso.

 **-Pues entrenamos un poco de magia de gravedad, más tarde quiero que practique su magia Dragon Slayer-** , mintió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada actuando lo mejor posible para que su perceptiva y lista esposa no se diera cuenta de su pequeña mentira. La pelimorada se quedó unos segundos viéndole como si intentara averiguar algo y después de unos largos segundos desistió en su cometido.

 **-Me parece bien, en ese momento nosotras tomaremos un descanso para darles el patio a ustedes-** , respondió Kagura con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que dejó cautivado por unos segundos a Natsu que sin contenerse tan solo le dio un profundo beso a Kagura que luego de unos segundos le respondió. Claro que Erza desvió la mirada en otra dirección no queriendo sufrir al ver como Natsu la besaba a ella con tanto amor.

La pareja luego de separarse del beso se quedaron viendo fijamente con mucho amor. Se hubieran quedado así por más tiempo si Zoe no hubiera jalado suavemente de la gabardina roja de Natsu que con calma bajó la mirada hacia su pequeña.

 **-Papa, quiero ir al gremio a comer, por favor-** , pedía la adorable Zoe con las mejillas algo infladas en lo que tenía las manos sobre su estómago que estaba liberando unos pequeños rugidos que causaron que Kagura, Natsu y Erza rieran divertidos por lo tierna que podía ser la pelirosa.

 **-Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo hambre, ¿ustedes ya comieron?-** , preguntaba Natsu con cierta curiosidad en lo que miraba a Kagura y luego a Erza que ahora que se daba cuenta tenía muchísima hambre debido al gran gasto de energía.

 **-No habrá nada de comida para nosotras hasta la noche, ustedes pueden irse a comer al gremio, no se preocupen-** , dijo Kagura con una mirada serena hacia Natsu causando que Erza tan solo suspirara derrotada por el hambre que tendría que aguantar por ese entrenamiento. Natsu y Zoe miraron a Erza sintiendo pena por ella que la pasaría realmente mal de ahora en adelante.

 **-Pues nos vemos más tarde-** , se despidió Natsu de su esposa en lo que le daba un beso cariñoso en la frente para después ir en dirección hacia Erza mientras que Zoe tomaba la mano de su padre.

 **-Hasta luego Erza, esfuérzate en seguir consiente para la cena, ¡haré que valga la pena la espera!-** , declaró Natsu con una amable y alegre sonrisa dedicada a su amiga pelirroja que le asintió conmovida y decidida a aguantar el entrenamiento para poder comer la deliciosa comida del pelirosa con morado.

Luego de eso Natsu y Zoe se alejaron un poco para tomar distancia, donde Natsu con una alegre sonrisa paternal acercaba a su hija a sus piernas para después ambos se consumidos rápidamente por unas flamas de fuego de Dragon Slayer que los desplazarían lo más cerca posible a Fairy Tail.

 **-Bueno, ¿estas lista para continuar o quieres descansar un poco más?-** , preguntaba Kagura cambiando su expresión a una más desafiante dirigida hacia Erza que seguía en el suelo. La pelirroja al oírle comenzó a pararse con mucha dificultad pero con menos dolor que antes gracias a Natsu.

Una vez al estar parada, se quedó viendo a la esposa de Natsu con una mirada llena de determinación y seguridad en lo que invocaba con su magia una espada que sostuvo con ambas manos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Estoy preparada para seguir-** , respondió Erza con completa seguridad y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mirando a Kagura, la cual ensanchó su sonrisa ante lo contagiosa que resultaba la emoción y la determinación de la pelirroja. Sin lugar a dudas esa chica no era para nada normal, su fuerza de voluntad era sobrehumana y esto la llevaba a superar sus límites en grandes demostraciones de su fortaleza.

* * *

 _ ***En la habitación de Natsu y Kagura***_

Pasó el tiempo y ya era de noche en Magnolia. Una vez que Natsu hizo la cena para su familia y para Erza, la pelirroja se fue a Fairy Hills muy agotada y con varias vendas en su cuerpo. Natsu por su parte se fue a acostar a la pequeña Zoe mientras que Kagura esperó pacientemente en la habitación de ambos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abre revelando a Natsu que en estos momentos solo llevaba un short negro con detalles de flamas. Kagura al verle entrar le sonrió algo divertida a su esposo que tenía cierta habilidad paternal para lograr dormir a su hija.

 **-¿Ya se durmió Zoe?-** , preguntó Kagura con una linda y curiosa sonrisa viendo a su esposo que con calma se acercaba a la cama matrimonial para lanzarse al lado de Kagura.

 **-Sí, tuve que acostarme con ella hasta que logre dormirla, menos mal que tiene el sueño pesado porque entonces no me podría ir de allí-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa de lado en lo que acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada para ver a Kagura que sonrió divertida.

 **-Ella debió haberlo heredado de ti-** , comentó la pelimorada con una cariñosa y juguetona sonrisa dado que tanto Natsu como Zoe compartían esa característica de tener el sueño muy profundo. Claro que en el caso de Natsu si se podría despertar rápido si se habla de una situación de peligro.

 **-Kagura…me volví a encontrar con ellos-** , decía Natsu con una mirada más seria en lo que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, causando que Kagura ensanche los ojos de la sorpresa y que tiemble un poco de manera inconsciente.

 **-¿Z-Zetsubo?...¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-** , preguntaba Kagura muy intrigada y con notable preocupación en su expresión en lo que se acercaba a Natsu para mirarlo fijamente. Sabía que ellos podrían volver algún día, pero en definitivo deseaba que fueran solo historia y que nunca jamás tuvieran que volver a verlos.

 **-Solo me encontré con dos que me dijeron que se recuperaron de sus heridas y tienen planeado aparecer pronto-** , respondió el pelirosa con una mirada seria y algo molesta en lo que apretaba los puños con rabia contenida. Kagura al escucharle bajó la cabeza pensativa y con una mirada seria al igual que Natsu.

 **-Entonces no se rindieron después de lo que sucedió-** , se dijo así misma Kagura con un deje de furia en su tono en lo que se cruzaba de brazos. De verdad que podía recordar como si fuera ayer los acontecimientos que ocurrieron hace cinco años que literalmente dejaron cicatriz en Natsu.

Ante este pensamiento Kagura fijó su vista en la gran cicatriz que tenía Natsu en su abdomen que era el perpetuo recordatorio de lo ocurrido aquel día.

 **-Mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba, ellos quieren venganza asesinándote a ti y a Zoe-** , comenzó a decir Natsu con un tono tajante y lleno de rabia contenida en lo que se acostaba en la cama mirando directamente al techo. Podía recordar perfectamente las malas intenciones que tenía la organización en su contra al desear arrebatarle a Kagura y a Zoe.

 **-No los dejare… si vuelven a aparecer entonces los eliminare como debí haber hecho hace cinco años!-** , declaró el pelirosa mientras que comenzaba a incrementar su presión mágica inconscientemente, cosa que Kagura notó y con gentileza se acostó a su lado para tranquilizarle.

 **-Cálmate Natsu, estoy contigo y juntos evitaremos que nos separen-** , le decía Kagura a Natsu con un tono de voz suave y tranquilizador mientras se acurrucaba a su lado acostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado esposo, el cual estaba disminuyendo su poder mágico al comenzar a calmarse.

 **-Debo prever algún incidente por si aparecen…necesito llamarlo a** _ **él**_ **-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada más relajada pero con aun rastros de seriedad causando que Kagura por unos momentos ensanche un poco los ojos, dado que entonces pronto tendría que ver nuevamente a aquel hombre que le presentaba cierto nudo en la garganta.

 **-Supongo que es lo mejor, aun no me acostumbro a verlo pero si eso ayuda para poner a salvo a Zoe… entonces estoy de acuerdo-** , accedía Kagura con suavidad y bondad en su tono en lo que con una linda sonrisa dibujaba algunos círculos en el torso de Natsu, el cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa feliz de que su esposa aceptara pedir ayuda a ese hombre.

 **-Sabemos que está arrepentido por lo que hizo, además de que se ofreció a ayudar si necesitábamos su ayuda-** , comentaba Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada en lo que comenzaba a acariciarle la espalda a su chica que parecía estar preocupada por él y lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir así.

 **-¿Les explicaras a ellos lo que está sucediendo?-** , preguntó Kagura con una expresión intrigada y calmada mirando a Natsu que se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en su respuesta.

 **-No creo que haga falta, es suficiente con que mis alumnos lo sepan, mis amigos no tienen por qué enterarse de algo que no les incumbe y los meta en peligro-** , contestó el pelirosa con seriedad en su tono y mirada en lo que tenía su vista clavada en el techo de la habitación.

 **-Van a empezar a sospechar si sigues ocultándoselos, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres decirles?-** , dijo Kagura con tranquilidad y algo de intriga a su esposo que había decidido desde hace años el guardar en secreto su condición como Shinigami y todas las cosas que giran alrededor de eso.

 **-Seguro, además de que mañana los llamaré a** _ **ellos**_ **para que vengan a ayudarles a incrementar su fuerza, solo será una medida preventiva por si las cosas se salen de control cuando Zetsubo aparezca-** , dijo Natsu con calma y los ojos cerrados mientras pensaba en llamar a ese gremio independiente para que ayude a sus amigos a incrementar su fuerza, después de todo no era mala idea estar preparado por si el enemigo esta vez era más fuerte que hace cinco años.

 **-No te preocupes tanto, estando juntos podremos poner a salvo a Zoe-** , reconfortaba Kagura con una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa dedicaba a Natsu mientras que se acercaba a su mejilla para darle un pequeño beso cargado de distintos sentimientos que hicieron sentir mejor a Natsu que por ahora dejaría de lado sus pensamientos.

 **-No dejare que las alejen a ustedes dos de mi lado, ustedes son lo que más amo-** , declaró Natsu con un tono amoroso y decidido en lo que abrazaba a Kagura de manera protectora para transmitirle calidez. Kagura por su parte sonrió profundamente feliz ante sus palabras mientras que sentía ese amor a través de la marca de pareja que los vincula.

 **-Lo sé tonto, lo mismo siento yo-** , respondió Kagura con una linda sonrisa llena de felicidad en lo que cerraba sus ojos y se acostaba bien en el cómodo y cálido pectoral de su esposo. Luego tanto ella como Natsu cayeron dormidos mientras que compartían sus cálidos y sinceros sentimientos a través de la marca y el abrazo.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta vez. La verdad es que creo que más de uno se habrá dado cuenta de varias referencias directas de otro anime, y por supuesto que es Bleach. En realidad puede que se crea que es alguna clase de Crossover, pero en realidad voy a cambiar a voluntad varios aspectos y pues diría que le voy a dar mi propio toque a lo que continuará.

Las explicaciones sobre todo lo que sucedió hace cinco años vendrá capítulos más adelante y con eso también la organización llamada Zetsubo _(Desesperación)_ volverá a aparecer a ojos de todos. Me tomé este capítulo para acercar un poco a Lucy ya que la estaba dejando olvidada, pero me pareció bien dado que puedo reforzar ese lazo de AMISTAD que ambos tienen.

¿A quiénes va a llamar Natsu para ayudar a sus amigos?, ¿Quién es la persona que incomoda a Kagura?, ¿Volveré a enseñar a Mirajane?, ¿Yo quería preguntar cosas como Pokemon?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia…

Se me olvido decir que si les gustó el capítulo escriban en los Reviews que les ha parecido. Ahora sin más me despido… ¡SAYONARA!


	17. Liberando Sentimientos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me entretiene escribir. Un gran saludo a **"Guest"** y a **"jimsop098"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, muchas gracias a ambos por tomarse el tiempo. Ahora sin más comencemos con el capítulo… ¡Go!.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Diálogo-**

 **3)(Pensamiento o acción)**

 **4)** _ **"Incursio hablando"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes de mi propiedad son los OCs presentados en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 15: Liberando Sentimientos**_

 _ ***En la mansión Dragneel varias semanas después***_

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido para todos los magos de Fairy Tail que estaban entrenando arduamente para llegar a alcanzar el nivel de los demás gremios del continente que participarían en los grandes juegos mágicos. Hay que decir que los entrenamientos fueron infernalmente duros para cada uno dado que los alumnos de Natsu y también Kagura parecían querer ayudarles en sus metas para hacerse más fuertes.

De este modo transcurrió el tiempo en Magnolia hasta llegar a la actualidad, donde solo faltaba una semana para el comienzo de los grandes juegos mágicos. Nos encontramos ahora en la mansión de los Dragneels donde en estos momentos estaban Natsu, Kagura y Flare conversando en los sofás de la sala.

 **-Ya le dijiste a Erza que viniera a esta hora, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Natsu a su esposa pelimorada que estaba a su lado en el sofá. Ya eran unos minutos pasados el mediodía y dentro de casi nada sería el momento en que se reuniría con la pelirroja y el resto de sus amigos.

 **-Sí, ¿y tú ya les dijiste a los chicos que los trajeran para acá?-** , le preguntaba Kagura a su esposo pelirosa con calma refiriéndose a los alumnos de Natsu que tenían la tarea de traer a los más resaltantes del grupo Tenrou a la mansión.

 **-Claro, ya Nidus y el resto deben estar trayendo al abuelo y al resto en estos momentos-** , respondió Natsu con una leve sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento mientras que calculaba que en solo cuestión de minutos ellos llegarían, de cualquier forma lo sabría por sus instintos de Dragon Slayer y los de Shinigami.

 **-Sigo sin entender por qué me llamó para estar aquí, Natsu-sama-** , dijo Flare con notable confusión en lo que miraba a la pareja de casados desde el sofá del frente. **-Aún tengo que hacer los arreglos que pidió para los grandes juegos mágicos y no puedo perder el tiempo de esta manera-** , agregó la pelirroja en lo que agachaba la cabeza derrotada y desmotivada, dado que tuvo que acudir a Magnolia cuando estaba en medio de la afiliación de las plantillas.

 **-Disculpa las molestias Flare, pero es que es mejor que te presente a mis amigos de una vez para evitar hacerlo en Crocus dentro de siete días-** , le contestó Natsu con una suave y animada sonrisa mirando a su secretaria, la cual entendió esto y tan solo suspiró para recomponerse.

 **-Si usted lo dice, pero ¿está seguro de que ellos están preparados para eso?-** , preguntó Flare con cierta duda y preocupación mientras miraba fijamente a su jefe y amigo que tenía planeado cierta cosa preparada para los magos de Fairy Tail que habían vuelto.

 **-¡Claro que lo están!, han estado entrenando con mis alumnos por lo que se han hecho fuertes-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa en lo que se cruzaba de brazos con mucho orgullo de saber que sus alumnos estaban dando un gran trabajo para entrenar a sus amigos, cosa que provocó que Kagura y Flare miraran con unas sonrisas al maestro orgulloso de sus discípulos.

 **-¿Dónde está Zoe, Flare?-** , preguntó Kagura con una leve sonrisa en lo que se giraba a ver a la pelirroja dado que hace ya varios minutos que no sabía que estaba haciendo su hija.

 **-Está en su cuarto dibujando, supongo que bajará cuando lleguen Nidus y los demás-** , respondió Flare con una suave y tranquila sonrisa mirando a la pelimorada con rosa. En ese momento Natsu y Kagura dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta al sentir la llegada de todos los convocados.

 **Toc Toc Toc**

Se escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta que atrajo la atención de Flare mientras que la pareja de casados se miraban entre sí con un poco de seriedad para asentirse el uno al otro. Luego de eso Kagura se paró de su asiento para ir a abrirles la puerta a todos mientras que la pelirroja se volteó a ver a su jefe.

 **-Y supongo que esos son ellos, ¿está preparado, Natsu-sama?-** , le preguntó Flare a Natsu con una mirada seria a la cual Natsu respondió con un asentimiento con la misma seriedad. En definitivo tenía que hablar con ellos para ayudarles en su avance, pero también para tener respaldos a la hora de que algo suceda y la seguridad de su hija y esposa estén en peligro.

Luego Kagura con una sonrisa tranquila les dio la bienvenida a todos los que habían llegado, los cuales eran Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Kana, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Panter Lily, Gildarts, Makarov, Nidus, Thria, Selene, Zeth y Yui. Después la pelimorada les hizo pasar a la sala donde algunos se acomodaron en los sofás mientras que otros se quedaron parados, pero lo común en todos era que estaban mirando a Natsu que es el que los había convocado allí.

 **-¿Qué sucede Salamander?, ¿Para qué nos llamaste?-** , preguntó Gajeel con una mirada entre seria y molesta mientras se recostaba su espalda contra el sofá para pasar un brazo por sobre los hombros de Levy que estaba sentada a su lado.

 **-Cierto Natsu, estaba entrenando hasta que Selene me trajo aquí, ¿Qué sucede?-** , interrogó Gray con clara molestia mirando a su mejor amigo pelirosa, el cual según Selene le había indicado que debían llegar a su casa a esta hora sin importar que estuvieran haciendo.

Natsu solo se mantenía inmutable ante el notorio enojo de sus amigos y después de unos segundos se encorvó hacia adelante para recostar sus brazos sobre su regazo y mirarlos a todos. **-Tengo algo importante que decirles a todos ustedes, por lo que por favor escuchen atentamente-** , dijo Natsu con un tono firme y autoritario a la vez que amable que causó que todos le prestaran atención. Cabe mencionar que los únicos que sabían lo que ocurría eran Kagura, los alumnos del pelirosa y Flare.

 **-Como ya todos deben saber, dentro de una semana comenzarán los grandes juegos mágicos en Crocus y antes de ese momento debo elegir a las integrantes de la plantilla de este año-** , comenzó a decir el maestro del gremio con un tono calmado en lo que pasaba su mirada por todos que entendieron perfectamente eso.

 **-Creo que todos ya lo saben Natsu, ¿a qué quieres llegar?-** , preguntó Makarov con una mirada seria hacia el pelirosa ya que sabía que si los llamó a todos debe de tratarse de un tema importante con respecto a los juegos mágicos.

 **-Sé bien que todos han estado entrenando duro para hacerse fuertes y de esa manera ganarse su puesto en la plantilla-** , prosiguió hablando el pelirosa mientras que algunos asentían emocionados por su avance. **-Pero debo decirles que aun con todo eso no están parejos contra los contrincantes de los demás gremios-** , agregó Natsu con una mirada seria y firme que causó que algunos se sorprendieran mientras que otros como Laxus comenzaron a desprender poder.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Natsu?, ¿dices que somos más débiles que los otros participantes?-** , preguntó Laxus con una mirada seria y gélida mostrando su enojo estando de pie en lo que algunos rayos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo ante la vista de todos.

 **-Sí-** , respondió el pelirosa con seriedad de manera cortante que causó que varios se tensaran y que Laxus se tranquilizara con cierta molestia. **-Y en el mejor de los casos el único al nivel sería Gildarts-** , agregó Natsu con calma mientras que todos desviaron sus miradas hacia el pelinaranja que solo se mantenía sereno y expectante ante las palabras de Natsu.

 **-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer ahora, Natsu?, solo queda una semana para que nos preparemos-** , dijo Mirajane con cierta preocupación en su cara mientras que por dentro se sentía muy frustrada al saber que todo su duro entrenamiento no la había nivelado lo suficiente como ella quería.

 **-Es muy poco tiempo, eso lo sé-** , contestó Natsu irguiéndose un poco y cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados. **-La idea de que ustedes puedan nivelarse al resto del continente en solo unos meses era una apuesta muy descabellada-** , decía el pelirosa mientras pensaba en lo difícil que era nivelar 7 años de entrenamiento perdidos en tan solo un par de meses.

Los interesados en participar en los juegos mágicos mostraron su descontento y frustración de distintas formas. Gajeel y Gray desviaron las miradas en otras direcciones con frustración. Laxus se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados controlándose lo mejor posible. Mirajane, Lucy, Kana y Wendy bajaron las cabezas con tristeza mientras que Erza parecía estar pensativa a la vez que enojada consigo misma.

 **-No diga eso cuando es su culpa Natsu-Sensei-** , dijo Thria con una pequeña sonrisa acusadora mientras estaba cruzada de brazos viendo de reojo a su maestro, cosa que llamó la atención del resto que se enfocaron en ella.

 **-Es cierto, por culpa de lo que hizo en los anteriores juegos fue que los demás gremios se hicieron fuertes-** , apoyó Selene con las manos en su cintura mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante como si estuviera guiando la culpa a Natsu, el cual recordó a lo que se referían ambas chicas y sonrió nerviosamente.

 **-¿A qué se refieren con que es culpa de Natsu?-** , preguntó Gildarts con genuina intriga mientras que otros a su alrededor asentían con la misma curiosidad ante lo dicho por ambas alumnas del pelirosa.

 **-Pues puede que sea un poco cierto, Natsu-Sensei literalmente arrasaba con todos los gremios sin contenerse y de esa manera ganamos por varios años de manera aplastante-** , dijo Yui con una leve sonrisa divertida y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras recordaba el inmenso caos que provocó su maestro en competencias anteriores por no contener su poder ante los oponentes.

 **-¡Oigan!-** , exclamó Natsu algo ofendida mirando a sus tres alumnas. **-Kagura también venció a Killer Queen y 4 Ceberus rápidamente y nadie le está echando la culpa-** , dijo él con cierto tono molesto como si fuera una víctima, causando que la mayoría del grupo de Tenrou tuvieran gotas en las nucas al verlo comportarse de esa manera mientras que Kagura soltaba unas risitas divertidas.

 **-La diferencia es que ella por lo menos les dio tiempo para atacar y no los humilló como usted lo hizo-** , replicó Nidus con su usual neutralidad y de brazos cruzados viendo a su maestro mientras que los otros cuatro alumnos asentían con los ojos cerrados. Podían recordar perfectamente la paliza que les daba su maestro a cualquier combatiente en su contra, sencillamente era difícil no sentir pena por el contrincante de su mentor.

 **-Les he dicho muchas veces que no fue mi intención, solo me emocioné un poco y perdí el control-** , dijo Natsu con un tono entre calmado y desinteresado como si quisiera evadir la culpa que le estaban haciendo sentir sus propios alumnos, eran unos traidores.

 **-Pues a causa de que usted "perdió el control", tanto Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Sabertooth terminaron en el hospital por una semana posponiendo los juegos-** , comentó Zeth con una sonrisa divertida y algo burlona viendo a su maestro, causando que todos los del grupo Tenrou se tensen al solo pensar en lo que hizo Natsu. Conocían muy bien el poder de Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus y si Natsu los dejó en tal estado incluido Jura, entonces tuvo que ser muy intenso.

 **-E-En serio Natsu-san es muy fuerte-** , comentó Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba un poco al pensar en lo lastimados que tuvieron que terminar todos a causa del exorbitante poder del maestro del gremio que era Natsu.

 **-¿Entonces venciste a Jura y al resto de participantes tu solo?-** , preguntó Levy con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa queriendo aclarar su duda, a lo cual Natsu asiente con calma causando que Gajeel y Gray sintieran unos duros golpes en sus orgullos al entender una vez más el superior poder de Natsu, su principal rival.

 **-Es por esa razón que los demás gremios se han estado fortaleciendo mucho para tratar de no perder ante nuestra alianza-** , explicó Thria con una expresión tranquila recordando las continuas declaraciones que hicieron varios gremios que decían que se fortalecerían para el siguiente año, pero al final siempre eran derrotados por la plantilla elegida para representar a la alianza.

 **-Aunque nosotros también tenemos parte de la culpa por también sobrepasarnos en los juegos-** , agregó Nidus con completa calma mirando a la pelinegra mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que tanto él como Thria, Selene, Zeth y Yui dejaban en un estado irreconocible a sus oponentes y al estadio.

Ante las palabras del peliblanco todo el grupo de Tenrou tuvo nuevamente unas gotas de sudor en las nucas al pensar en que los hábitos del pelirosa pasaron a sus alumnos que no había que olvidar que también eran monstruosamente fuertes.

 **-E-Eso no necesitaban saberlo ellos-** , le dijo Selene a su novio peliblanco en un pequeño susurro con una sonrisita nerviosa dado que el plan era echarle la culpa a su maestro pelirosa.

 **-Okey, la conversación se desvió del tema que quería tocar-** , dijo Natsu con seriedad captando la atención de todo el grupo nuevamente. **-Lo que quiero decir es que hay un método para que ustedes puedan duplicar o triplicar su fuerza actual al desbloquear su potencial escondido-** , explicó el pelirosa con una mirada firme y seria mientras que todos se intrigaban y sorprendían ante esa declaración. **-Y ese es el desbloquear su segundo origen-** , declaró Natsu causando aún más sorpresa en el grupo Tenrou.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡ya se descubrió la forma de desbloquearlo!?-** , preguntó/exclamó Gray muy sorprendido e intrigado mientras se paraba de su asiento seguido de Gajeel, Mirajane y Erza que estaban igual de interesados que él, a lo cual los cuatro reciben un asentimiento tranquilo de Natsu.

 **-Solo unos pocos lo saben y de esa forma vuestro poder mágico puede liberarse a grandes niveles, es la única forma que veo para que puedan participar como corresponde en los juegos-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que tanto Kagura, Flare y los alumnos de él asintieron apoyando esa conclusión.

 **-Ya nosotros cinco tenemos nuestro segundo origen liberado-** , comentó Thria con calma y los ojos cerrados causando sorpresa en el grupo y sobretodo en Mirajane que pensaban que solo Natsu era el que había desbloqueado su segundo origen.

 **-Pero en realidad que fue muy doloroso el proceso para desbloquearlo-** , dijo esta vez Selene con una sonrisa temblorosa y abrazándose así misma recordando la horrible experiencia que vivió cuando desbloqueaba su segundo origen, cosa que solo causó que varios se tensaran intrigados y temerosos ante ese proceso.

 **-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer, Natsu?-** , preguntó Erza con seriedad y con una pequeña sonrisa determinada en su rostro estando dispuesta a pasar por cualquier cosa para hacerse más fuerte, cosa que causó que Natsu y Kagura le sonrieran a la pelirroja. Natsu alegre por el entusiasmo de su amiga mientras que Kagura sonrió por estar orgullosa de la determinación de ella por mejorar.

 **-Yo no soy el indicado para desbloquearlo, para eso llamé a unos conocidos para ayudarles, seguramente los reconozcan-** , contestó Natsu con una leve sonrisa calmada mirando a su amiga para después desviar la mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión que se abrió captando la atención de todo el grupo, aunque claro que Kagura, Zeth y Yui por sus instintos de Dragon Slayers percibieron quienes entraron.

 **-Disculpa la demora Natsu, vinimos desde el otro lado del continente después de todo-** , dijo con cierta diversión tranquila una voz femenina que Gray reconoció mientras llegaban a la sala tres encapuchados que llevaban túnicas de color azul oscuro, causando que los del grupo de Tenrou se intriguen mientras que Kagura mostró cierta incomodidad al ver al encapuchado del medio.

 **-Pero en serio que eres cruel, Natsu-kun, avisarnos así nada más cuando estábamos cansados por las peleas contra los gremios oscuros, eres muy malo-** , dijo otra voz femenina pero más joven que la primera mientras que sonaba como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

 **-Aun así es una suerte poder verlos a todos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo-** , dijo el encapuchado del medio con calma para después los tres quitarse las capuchas revelando sus identidades ante los magos de Tenrou que mostraron su sorpresa, sobre todo cierta pelirroja que no daba crédito a la chico que estaba al frente suyo.

 **-Jellal… eres tú-** , dijo Erza con los ojos algo abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras que se quedaba inmóvil al ver al peliazul que tanto le hizo sufrir al frente suyo. Y es que no era la única sorprendida, pues todos los del grupo Tenrou no entendían que hacían allí Ultear, Meredy y por ultimo Jellal.

Muchos trataban de procesar rápidamente lo que debían hacer, reconocieron bien a las dos chicas que formaron parte de Grimoire Heart en el ataque a la isla, y ya todos conocían bien lo que sucedió con Jellal y las cosas que hizo, ¿entonces por qué estaban allí?, ¿Por qué vinieron de manera tan amigable a la casa de Natsu?. ¿Qué demonios sucede?.

El dichoso Jellal los veía a todos con una sonrisa para luego enfocar su mirada en cierta pelirroja que significaba mucho para él. **-Hola Erza, me alegra volverte a ver, veo que nos has cambiado nada-** , dijo Jellal con una suave y melancólica sonrisa viendo a Erza que no articulaba palabra. **-En realidad nadie ha cambiado nada-** , agregó el peliazul con calma al ver al resto que se habían quedado congelados por 7 años sin envejecer.

 **-¿Ultear?, de verdad estas aquí-** , dijo Gray notablemente sorprendido viendo a la hija de su difunta maestra que la última vez que la vio fue cuando le hizo entender el sufrimiento de Ur en la isla Tenrou. La pelinegra al escuchar al pelinegro se giró a verle con una pequeña sonrisa llena de calma.

 **-Hace tiempo que no te veía Gray, te ves bien-** , contestó Ultear mirando al alumno de su madre, causando que Juvia en un movimiento posesivo abrazara un brazo de Gray como si quisiera dejarle en claro a esa "rival del amor" que el pelinegro era suyo.

 **-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Juvia-** , le saludo Meredy a la peliazul con una amigable y linda sonrisa mientras hacia un ademan con su mano, captando la atención de Juvia que cuando se gira a verla tarda en reconocerla unos segundos hasta que salta la imagen de la niña Meredy. Estaba más que nada sorprendida por el brutal cambio que hubo en su apariencia, pero lo que alegró a la peliazul es ver a Meredy sonriéndole, por lo que hizo lo propio y le devolvió la sonrisa sin necesidad de decir algo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, Natsu?-** , le preguntó Makarov a Natsu con una mirada seria y con firmeza exigiendo una explicación de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, provocando que todos los demás se volteen a ver al pelirosa que estaba demasiado calmado considerando a las personas que acababan de llegar, aunque quizás él no sabría lo que hicieron Ultear y Meredy.

 **-Eso lo puedo explicar yo, señor Makarov-** , dijo Flare con una sonrisa amable mientras se paraba de su asiento captando la atención del grupo de Tenrou, los cuales reaccionaron preguntándose la identidad de la hermosa chica pelirroja.

Las chicas interesadas en Natsu deseaban que no fuera una rival, mientras que Gildarts y Makarov se comían con la mirada a la pelirroja que tenía un cuerpo de infarto acompañado de ese delatador vestido rojo.

 **-Ultear y Meredy que antes formaron parte de Grimoire Heart sacaron a Jellal de la cárcel hace años y entre ellos tres formaron un gremio independiente llamado "Crime Sorcière"-** , explicó Flare con calma mirando al grupo que reaccionó de distintas formas pero la más común fue sorpresa ante lo que oyeron.

 **-Yo no hice nada, fue todo cosa de Ultear-** , aclaraba Meredy con una sonrisa sencilla mientras se encogía de hombros con inocencia dándole el crédito a su madre adoptiva. En estos momentos varias incógnitas invadían las mentes de los magos de Tenrou, claro que Juvia fue lo que dio la primera pregunta.

 **-¿Un gremio independiente?-** , preguntó la peliazul genuinamente confundida e intriga mientras soltaba el brazo de Gray para mirar fijamente al gremio independiente.

 **-Sí, no es un gremio legal ni oscuro, ya que hice muchas cosas imperdonables me decidí por ayudar a las personas a las que hice daño-** , respondía Ultear con cierta sonrisa culpable y melancólica viendo el suelo para después girarse a ver a Jellal. **-Como es Jellal-** , agregó la pelinegra mientras que Jellal solo le dedicaba una suave sonrisa amable para reconfortarla.

 **-¿Ya recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?-** , preguntó Erza con curiosidad y con un fuerte nudo en su estómago mientras veía a Jellal, no podía olvidar todo lo que sucedió con él en la torre del cielo y después los sucesos ocurridos en Nirvana, sencillamente tenían mucha historia y recordar eso le agobiaba en cierta manera.

 **-Sí, volvieron hace años cuando estaba en prisión, se supone que fue el mismo día que ustedes desaparecieron-** , respondió Jellal con calma y un tono amable hacia la pelirroja que bajó la mirada con varios sentimientos encontrados dado que ahora él debía de recordar lo que pasó en la torre del cielo y sobretodo… a Simón.

 **-Lo enserio lo lamento, siento muchísimo todo lo que hice… lo que te hice-** , se disculpaba Jellal con una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento diciendo cada palabra con completa sinceridad viendo a Erza, la cual no sabía cómo responder a eso y disimuladamente se giró a ver a Kagura, percatándose de que ella parecía estar afligida mientras que se abrazaba un poco a un brazo de Natsu, el cual la estaba acariciando las manos para reconfortarla.

 **-El punto es que Crime Sorcière se encarga principalmente de destruir gremios oscuros mientras que Natsu-sama les ayuda un poco de incógnito por su puesto en el consejo-** , aclaró Flare con tranquilidad observando a todo el grupo para así salir de ese ambiente tan tenso que se había formado. Sabía muy bien todo lo sucedido gracias a las confesiones de Meredy, Ultear, Jellal y también lo que le contó Natsu, por lo que sabía que había mucha tensión entre el gremio independiente y Fairy Tail.

 **-Nosotros solo tenemos un objetivo en mente, eliminar a Zeref…-** , dijo Jellal con una mirada seria viendo al grupo que se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro más fuerte. **-Para de esa manera acabar con toda la oscuridad del mundo-** , agregó con una mirada llena de decisión mientras a su mente llegaban todas las cosas que tuvo que sufrir a causa de Zeref y las cosas relacionadas con él.

 **-Deberían intentar ser reconocidos por el consejo mágico-** , les dijo Gray a los tres magos independientes con una leve sonrisa dado que estaba conmovido por sus motivos y acciones y bien sabía que por lo menos trataban de hacer el bien, no estaría mal que fueron reconocidos por sus méritos.

 **-Eso me temo que no podrá ser por el momento-** , dijo esta vez Natsu con calma captando la atención de todos. **–Eso debido a la fuga de prisión y porque Meredy y Ultear formaban parte de Grimoire Heart en ese tiempo, además de que los miembros de gremio no pueden pelear entre ellos-** , explicaba el pelirosa causando que el pelinegro y otros se molestaran ante ese hecho mientras que Jellal, Ultear y Meredy sonrieron con amargura sabiendo todo lo que hicieron.

 **-Pero no descartó la posibilidad de que en un futuro sus cargos puedan ser perdonados, eso solo sucederá a partir de sus acciones-** , concluyó Natsu con una sonrisa más suave y amable viendo a los tres magos fugitivos que se sorprendieron al oír sus palabras y después le asintieron al pelirosa con sonrisas sinceras, mientras que el resto del grupo encontraba esto algo bueno ya que ahora los apoyaban mentalmente en su camino de redención.

 **-De cualquier manera vinimos aquí por distintas razones a solo presentarnos a todos-** , dijo Ultear con una expresión más seria mientras daba unos pasos adelante, causando que Meredy, Jellal, Kagura y Natsu tornaran sus caras con la misma seriedad, intrigando a los magos de Tenrou.

 **-¿Lo explicas tú o lo hago yo?-** , le preguntó Natsu a Jellal mientras ambos se veían fijamente, a lo cual Jellal da unos pasos para dirigirse al grupo de Tenrou para informarles de un asunto de gran importancia que debían tratar con ellos.

 **-Verán, hace varios años durante los juegos mágicos en la arena estaba actuando cierta magia maligna que de alguna forma está relacionada con Zeref-** , comenzó a explicar Jellal con seriedad causando que algunos se sorprendan, siendo Laxus, Gildarts y Makarov los más afectados. **-Claro que gracias a Natsu esa magia maligna desistió sus actividades, pero creemos que volverá a actuar este año-** , continuó el peliazul mirando de reojo a Natsu para después volver a mirar al grupo.

 **-Y debido a que nosotros no podemos estar en la arena por nuestra condición como fugitivos, necesitaremos que ustedes estén al pendiente-** , agregó Meredy con una sonrisa divertida y juguetona mientras que apuntaba al grupo de Tenrou que eran los que se estaban esforzando para entrar en la plantilla de los juegos.

En realidad no hubo mucha reacción ante lo dicho, ya que todos solo abarcaban seriedad e intriga en su interior. Claro que estaban dispuestos a ayudar en la derrota de una magia maligna, pero lo que más les intrigaba era el saber a qué se enfrentó Natsu exactamente, ¿un demonio como Lullaby o es acaso algo como Nirvana que era magia peligrosa?, no sabían a que se enfrentaban pero no le dieron más vueltas.

 **-Por mi esta bien el ayudarles si al final podemos dar con Zeref, ese desgraciado es peligroso y me lo demostró en la isla Tenrou-** , dijo Laxus con una mirada seria y algo enojada viendo a Jellal mientras recordaba el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvo con Zeref en la isla, claro que no pudo ni siquiera acerarse dado que todo lo que se le acercaba moría, por lo que tuvo que llevarse a Elfman y a Evergreen del lugar para escapar.

 **-Estamos de acuerdo en ayudarles-** , dijo Makarov con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados sobre un sofá captando la atención de los tres fugitivos, pero en un momento abrió los ojos con una seriedad y presencia intimidante. **-Pero no crean que olvidé completamente el daño que nos causaron en el pasado-** , agregó con un tono imponente recordando el ataque de Grimoire Heart a la isla y por supuesto lo que le hizo Jellal en la torre del cielo a Erza, a la que consideraba su propia hija.

 **-Lo comprendemos Makarov, después de todo sabemos el peso de nuestros pecados-** , respondió Jellal con una sonrisa algo decaída y mostrando su profundo arrepentimiento mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco, causando que Erza sienta un nudo al verlo así mientras que Kagura apretaba un poco más el agarre con el brazo de Natsu.

 **-De cualquier manera pasaremos a lo importante para ustedes-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y entusiasta en su cara captando la atención de todos en la sala que se voltearon a verle recordando el asunto principal que los tenia a todos allí.

 **-Cierto, con mi Arca del Tiempo puedo desbloquear sus segundo origen para fortalecerlos para los juegos-** , dijo Ultear con una leve sonrisa mientras que sacaba una lacrima esférica de color azul que flotaba sobre su mano enseñándosela al grupo.

 **-Después de todo también le debemos unos cuantos favores a Natsu-kun por cubrirnos las espaldas-** , comentó Meredy con una alegre y animada sonrisa mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura recordando las veces en las que Natsu les dio información de varios gremio oscuros así como les avisaba de los movimientos del consejo.

 **-Entonces de esa manera podremos hacernos más fuertes en la semana que queda, me parece estupendo si estoy más cerca de alcanzar a Salamander, Geje-** , contestó Gajeel con una desafiante y complacida sonrisa en su cara mientras se estaba emocionando ante la idea de estar un paso más cerca de llegar a alcanzar al pelirosa, cosa que Levy notó fácilmente y soltó unas pequeñas risas divertidas.

 **-Opino lo mismo, si Natsu y Selene tienen su segundo origen entonces yo también quiero liberarlo-** , dio Gray con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa de lado mirando a Ultear mientras que Selene por su parte soltó unas tantas carcajadas ante la actitud de niño pequeño del pelinegro, cosa que cabreó un poco a Gray.

 **-Juvia hará lo mismo que Gray vaya a ser, después de todo Juvia también debe proteger lo que es suyo-** , decía Juvia con una mirada seria mirando a Ultear para después abrazar con fuerza un brazo de Gray pegándolo a sus pechos, causando que el pelinegro desviara la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le resultó cómico a más de uno, sobre todo Selene que le encantaba reírse del pelinegro.

 **-Veo que has avanzado mucho en tu amor, Juvia-** , comentó Meredy con una alegre y divertida sonrisa mirando a Juvia, la cual con una sonrisa de lado le alzó un pulgar en alto mientras que sus ojos liberaron cierto brillo de determinación.

 **-Dejando todo claro, ¿Quiénes eres tú?-** , preguntó Kana con curiosidad mientras que apuntaba de manera algo grosera a Flare, causando que todos los del grupo de Tenrou se enfocaran en ella y que esta ladeara la cabeza hasta recordar que no se había presentado.

 **-Oh, perdónenme por no presentarme antes-** , se disculpó Flare con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa para después ubicarse de manera educada. **-Mi nombre es Flare Corona y soy la secretaria de Natsu-sama como primer mago santo, un placer conocerlos-** , se presentó la pelirroja con un tono amigable y respetuoso mientras que Mirajane se paraba de su lugar para acercarse a la pelirroja.

 **-Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es…-** , se iba a presentar Mirajane con una sonrisa amigable típica de ella, pero es interrumpida antes por Flare.

 **-Mirajane Strauss, lo sé-** , interrumpió la pelirroja sin quitar su amigable sonrisa cortando la presentación de la albina. **-Después de todo también estoy encargada de manejar la información con respecto a ustedes en las plantillas de los juegos mágicos-** , agregó Flare con calma mientras que algunos notaron algo curioso en la frase que dijo.

Natsu y Kagura se tensaron un poco con nerviosismo ante las palabras de más que había dicho la pelirroja, por lo que Kagura se acercó un poco hacia Flare para ponerle una mano en un hombro para llamar su atención. **-Oye Flare, ¿no crees que sería mejor si subes a ver como esta Zoe?-** , le propuso Kagura a Flare con una sonrisa nerviosa y tensa, a lo cual Flare nota lo que dijo y se pone igual de tensa que Kagura.

 **-C-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo Kagura-** , respondió Flare tratando de disimular lo mejor posible para después pararse de su asiento para salir de la sala en dirección a las escaleras mientras que mentalmente se reprendía por haber dicho de más anteriormente.

 **-Yo le acompañó, quiero saludar a Zoe con algunas cosquillas-** , dijo Selene con una alegre y animada sonrisa mirando a Kagura mientras que preparaba sus dedos para comenzar a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

 **-Pues vamos todos al patio para hacerlo de una vez, les advierto que no será bonito-** , dijo Ultear con una sonrisa burlona hacia todos para que después cada uno se fuera parando de sus asientos para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el patio de la mansión Dragneel con curiosidad por el proceso que tendrían que pasar, no podría ser tan malo.

Natsu observó como uno a uno todos se comenzaban a ir de la sala y notó como la joven Wendy estaba parada con las manos contraídas contra su pecho mientras observaba como todos se dirigían al patio, parecía estar dudosa o hasta triste y Natsu al notar esto decide acercar con una idea de qué la tiene así.

 **-Yo creo que tú también vas a tener que participar Wendy-** , le dijo Natsu a la peliazul mientras llegaba a su lado con calma para también mirar como todos se dirigían a la puerta trasera, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la peliazul.

 **-¿Por qué Natsu-san?, ya todos se van a ser muy fuertes para los juegos, por lo que yo no soy necesaria-** , dijo Wendy sin voltear a ver a Natsu mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo con un tono depresivo y cabizbajo, a lo cual el pelirosa se posa una mano sobre su cabeza llamando la atención de ella.

 **-Porque sé que tú también te has estado esforzando-** , contestó Natsu con un tono gentil y amable mientras que se giraba a ver a la chica peliazul que se sorprendió ante lo que dijo. **-Ya Porlyusica me contó que fuiste con ella para averiguar una manera de hacerte más fuerte, y que allí te reveló que ella es Edo-Grandeneey y te dio instrucciones de hechizos dejadas por Grandeneey-** , dijo él con calma mientras recordaba el haber hablado de eso con la señora de cabellos rosados que provenía de Edolas.

 **-¿T-Tu lo sabias, Natsu-san?-** , preguntó Wendy con los ojos abiertos y con cierto asombro en sus ojos al ver como el pelirosa sabía de la identidad de Porlyusica como la contraparte de Grandeneey en Edolas.

 **-Digamos que pude distinguir su olor parecido al de un dragón-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa divertida y sencilla mientras que le sobaba con delicadeza la cabeza a la peliazul que parecía asombrada y miraba con admiración al pelirosa.

" _ **Además de que le presionaste hasta que decidió contártelo"**_ , agregó Incursio con un tono burlón mientras recordaba los escobazos que tuvo que recibir Natsu hasta que la señora se rindió y decidió hablar.

 **-Estoy seguro de que con tu duro esfuerzo podrás demostrarles a todos tu poder-** , le animó Natsu con una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa alegre y llena de convicción que se le contagió a Wendy, ya que esta apretó los puños con determinación en lo que su expresión cambia a una animada y desafiante.

 **-¡Si Natsu-san, lo haré!-** , exclamó una motivada Wendy con alegría para después asentirle a Natsu y luego retirarse junto con el resto hacia el patio con determinación en hacerse también más fuerte para ayudar a sus amigos cuando estos la necesiten, quizás con el segundo origen pueda aprender mejor los hechizos de Dragon Slayer del cielo que le dejó Grandeneey.

 **-En realidad tengo aun escalofríos al recordar el agónico dolor -** , comentaba Yui con una expresión algo temerosa y nerviosa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y caminaba junto con sus amigos en dirección al patio ya que estarían con el grupo cuando liberen su segundo origen.

 **-Para mí no fue tan malo-** , comentó Nidus con sencillez y con calma mientras que se giraba a ver a su amiga peliverde.

 **-Eso es porque eres un monstruo, Nidus-** , respondió Zeth con una sonrisa divertida y con una gota de sudor en la sien viendo al peliblanco que en realidad era de temer. Luego de eso ellos junto con Thria siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y salir al patio.

 **-Ahora me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido de viaje como lo tenía planeado-** , se decía así mismo Gildarts con curiosidad mientras se frotaba el mentón de manera pensativa y seguía caminando hacia el patio por detrás de Makarov y Lissana.

 **-Pues no desbloquearías tu segundo origen y no estarías entrenando con Nidus, por lo que puede que fueras más débil-** , respondió Kana con una sonrisa burlona al llegar al lado de su padre que sonrió algo tenso por esa respuesta tan directa.

 **-No tienes que decirlo de esa manera mi pequeña, solo era un comentario curioso-** , le dijo Gildarts a la morena mientras que ambos también estaban por llegar a la salida junto con Makarov, pero antes…

 **-Oye abuelo-** , llamó Natsu al pequeño viejo que al llegar a la puerta trasera se volteó a ver a Natsu que estaba a unos metros. **-Necesito hablar contigo a solas en mi estudio-** , dijo el pelirosa con cierta seriedad en su mirada que intrigó a los demás que estaban a su alrededor, como Gildarts, Kana, Lucy y Erza que se intrigaron ante lo que quería decirle Natsu al viejo.

Makarov al ver la seriedad de Natsu, tan solo asintió con calma para después ir en su dirección dejando que los demás salgan al patio. Natsu y Kagura compartieron miradas calmadas hasta que la pelimorada con una pequeña sonrisa decidió seguir a todos al patio mientras que Natsu guía al viejito por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

* * *

 _ ***Media hora después en el Estudio de Natsu***_

Pasaron ya varios minutos desde que Natsu y Makarov subieron al estudio privado de Natsu para conversar. El estudio en si tenía paredes, techo y suelo cubiertos de madera de caoba pulida, unas dos estanterías en cada lado donde habían una gran variedad de libros, un par de sillones frente a un grande y cómodo escritorio de madera con un sillón reclinable que detrás tenía un gran ventanal que daba vista completa al patio.

Makarov tenía una expresión seria estando sentado en un sillón rojo frente al escritorio mientras se mantenía viendo la espalda de Natsu que en esos momentos estaba frente al ventanal observando el patio donde estaban todos los demás, y más concretamente los interesados en los juegos mágicos se sometieron al proceso de liberación del segundo origen, causando que ahora tengan marcas rojas en sus cuerpos que los hacía sentir un agónico e increíble dolor en sus cuerpos.

 **-Entonces si descubriste el Fairy Heart-** , dijo el viejo con un tono serio y severo mirando a Natsu que le había estado contando varias cosas finalizando en el momento donde encontró el más grande secreto del gremio.

 **-Lo descubrí luego de unos meses de que desaparecieran, me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo vi-** , contestó Natsu con un tono calmado mientras elevaba su vista al hermoso cielo de la tarde. La verdad es que solo fue cuestión de utilizar sus instintos de Dragon Slayer y su percepción de Shinigami para encontrar el sello que ocultaba el pasaje secreto hasta el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Mavis en un cristal.

 **-De todos modos no creo que sea un problema que lo sepas ya que eres el maestro del gremio, Natsu-** , dijo Makarov con más calma que antes en lo que cierra los ojos con cierto alivio al saber que Natsu como cuarto maestro podía saber de ese importante secreto.

 **-Lo he tenido como uno de mis mayores secretos abuelo, la única persona a la que se lo conté es a Kagura-** , le decía el pelirosa al pequeño anciano que ensanchó los ojos impactado para después llevarse una mano al corazón sintiendo como le daba un Mini infarto muy cómico en lo que se hiperventilaba del estrés.

 **-Usted debe entenderlo, no puede haber secretos en una relación de casados-** , le dijo Natsu a Makarov en lo que se volteaba a verlo con una amable y alegre sonrisa que solo causó que Makarov detuviera su escena calmándose ante el razonamiento correcto del pelirosa.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, quién diría que llegaría a escuchar esas palabras saliendo de tu boca-** , contestó Makarov con una pequeña sonrisa divertida e irónica mientras miraba con calma a Natsu. De verdad ese muchacho hecho hombre se había vuelto muy maduro en esos años, además de un marido ejemplar si le cuenta el mayor secreto del gremio a su esposa.

 **-Debo decirle que ya sé todo lo ocurrido con Zeref y Mavis además de las acciones de Purehito, sencillamente fue un poco difícil de asimilar-** , comentó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada en lo que se acomoda en su asiento negro reclinable para quedarse viendo a Makarov, el cual se intrigó mucho ante la forma en la cual él se enteró de todo.

 **-¿Y cómo supiste todo eso, Natsu?-** , preguntó Makarov con curiosidad en lo que prestaba completa atención a lo que tenía que decir el pelirosa, después de todo, lo ocurrido con Fairy Heart no estaba escrito en algún lugar y le tocaba a él como tercer maestro el informárselo a Natsu ya que le sucedería en el puesto.

 **-Suceden varias cosas que no puedo contarte abuelo, por su bien y el de los demás-** , contestó el pelirosa con una mirada con un deje de preocupación y enojo que hizo entender al viejo que Natsu estaba viviendo asuntos muy delicados. **-Solo puedo decirle que la primera maestra Mavis se pasó por aquí para hablar conmigo-** , agregó Natsu tornando su expresión en una más animada al momento de sorprender al anciano que nuevamente se descolocó.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿ella misma te lo contó todo?-** , preguntó un incrédulo Makarov con los ojos bien abiertos y con las manos aferradas a los respaldos en lo que se inclina hacia adelante con mucha curiosidad para escuchar al pelirosa.

 **-En un principio ella lo iba a mantener en secreto, pero resulta que yo tenía información que a ella también le interesaba por lo que al final estuvimos hablando por horas-** , explicaba Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y animada mientras recordaba su extensa conversación con Mavis en la cual Incursio también participó.

" _ **Fue entretenido conversar con ella, aún recuerdo su reacción al saber de mi existencia y tu identidad"**_ , comentaba Incursio con un tono amigable captando la atención de Natsu mientras que ambos recordaban con cierta diversión el momento en que la rubia se enteró de que él era un Shinigami de 400 años hermano menor de Zeref.

 **-Pues sabes que cuando estés preparado para hablar, siempre estaré para escucharte Natsu-** , le dijo el viejo a Natsu con un tono amable y paterno mientras pensaba en las muchas cosas con las que tiene que lidiar Natsu como para no contarles nada a ellos, aun así debía comprender su decisión y estaría allí cuando este quisiera revelarlo todo. **-Aunque ahora no sea el maestro, aun sigues siendo como un hijo para mí-** , agregó Makarov con un tono gentil y una sonrisa amable que causó que Natsu sonriera con alegría.

 **-Lo sé abuelo, muchas gracias por comprender-** , respondió Natsu con una expresión feliz y contenta de haberse quitado por lo menos un peso de encima. Luego de eso ambos pudieron escuchar como los gritos de agonía aumentaron un poco el volumen llegando a ser oídos por ellos a pesar del ventanal a prueba de ruido.

 **-En serio ellos parecen estar sufriendo mucho allí abajo, ¿seguro que no es una magia de tortura?-** , preguntó Makarov con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras se volteaba a ver a Natsu. En realidad era difícil escuchar esos gritos sin pensar que estaban muriendo de la manera más grotesca y dolorosa posible.

 **-Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que sufrí cuando desbloqueé mi segundo origen y el generador, estarán bien-** , respondió el pelirosa con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con cierta despreocupación que causó que Makarov se tensara al recordar las semanas enteras en las que Natsu sufría en cama al haber vuelto de la torre del cielo donde ingirió Etherion, liberando de esta manera su segundo origen y creando el generador.

 **-Será mejor que baje con ellos-** , dijo Makarov con una expresión calmada mientras que internamente se preocupaba por el estado de sus hijos que parecían estar agonizando de la peor manera posible.

 **-En unos momentos bajo, abuelo-** , le dijo Natsu al viejito que había llegado a la salida del estudio. Makarov solo asiente con calma para después salir de allí dejando a Natsu solo en su escritorio.

Luego de eso Natsu tan solo se queda quieto mirando al cielo unos momentos escuchando los desgarradores gritos de dolor de sus amigos. Se lamentaba mucho por hacerlos sufrir eso pero era parte de un plan de reserva por si a Zetsubo se le ocurre actuar pronto y las cosas se les escapan de las manos.

Sus amigos eran fuertes y eso lo sabía bien, quizás sin liberar su segundo origen son capaces de enfrentar al mismo nivel al resto de magos, pero los Arrancar de Zetsubo eran diferentes a cualquier poder que ellos hayan visto hasta el momento, quizás el poder de ellos era equiparable al poder de Acnologia o hasta superior si unían fuerzas con su máximo poder.

Sin duda él como Shinigami podría vencerlos si peleaban, pero si existía el remoto caso de que ellos tengan una estrategia sucia para matar a Zoe y a Kagura, entonces él tendría refuerzos para resguardar a su familia pase lo que pase, no dejaría que las alejaran de su lado nunca, por algo se había esforzado tanto en controlar sus poderes de Shinigami y perfeccionar sus magias de Dragon Slayer y gravedad… él estaría preparado para lo que viniera.

* * *

 _ ***Con Erza en la Sala de la Mansión***_

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que se comenzó a realizar el doloroso proceso de liberación del segundo origen. Duraron un par de horas así hasta que el proceso terminó dejándolos a todos exhaustos y muy pero que muy doloridos, o por lo menos a la mayoría.

Erza por su parte se encontraba vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul y unas sandalias sencillas del mismo color mientras tenía su cabello amarrado por una coleta de caballo. La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de la mansión mientras que su expresión denotaba cierta confusión y preocupación, como si estuviera afligida por los pensamientos que invaden su mente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Jellal llega a la sala con una pequeña sonrisa para sentarse al lado de la pelirroja, causando que esta salga de sus pensamientos para percatarse de que el peliazul que era el origen de su preocupación estaba a su lado.

 **-De verdad que eres increíble para estar bien a pesar de que acabas de liberar tu segundo origen-** , comentó Jellal con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que se volteaba a ver a Erza, la cual trató de no mostrarse afligida y tan solo cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

 **-No creo que sea la gran cosa si lo comparo con el entrenamiento de Kagura-** , respondió Erza con seriedad y con un tono seco tratando de no mostrar lo confusa y lo afligida que se sentía por dentro. Jellal notó esto pero tan solo no se mostró afectado en lo absoluto ya que comprendía que ella se sintiera así con él.

 **-En serio no has cambiado nada Erza, sigues siendo la más fuerte que conozco-** , dijo el peliazul con algo de melancolía mientras que desviaba la vista de Erza para mostrar una mirada arrepentida, cosa que Erza notó y se sintió algo mal por hacerle sentir de esa manera.

Luego de eso ambos se vieron invadidos por un silencio incómodo y tenso dado que ninguno de los dos se encontraban en condiciones para entablar una conversación con el otro, una por confusión mientras que el otro por arrepentimiento y culpa.

 **-¿En serio recuperaste todos tus recuerdos?-** , preguntó Erza con la mirada en el suelo mostrando algo de tristeza en su expresión, causando que Jellal apretara los puños y frunciera el ceño un poco.

 **-Así es, recuerdo absolutamente todo-** , respondió Jellal con notable culpa y frustración en su tono causando que Erza apretara disimuladamente sus puños. **-Incluyendo la vez en que asesiné a Simón, ese recuerdo me persigue cada día de mi vida-** , agregó el peliazul con tristeza mientras que Erza fruncía el ceño al recordar ese hecho.

 **-Comprendo perfectamente si no quieres saber de mí, hasta estoy preparado por si quieres tomar venganza por su muerte-** , dijo Jellal con una mirada afligida y una sonrisa falsa en su cara al voltearse a ver a Erza que no se volteó a verle y tan solo apretó aún más sus manos con furia contenida.

 **-Kagura tienes más derecho que yo para desear tu muerte-** , fue la respuesta de Erza con cierta tristeza y a la vez molestia en su tono, sus pensamientos eran confusos pero sí sabía que la hermanita de Simón tenía más razones para desear la muerte del peliazul, la comprendía en cierta medida.

 **-Lo sé muy bien, me disculpé muchas veces con Kagura y estoy preparado por si ella decide matarme-** , contestó Jellal con calma y una suave sonrisa llena de culpa mientras que miraba al suelo, cosa que causó que Erza se volteara a verlo con molestia a la vez que sus pensamientos se revolvían más.

 **-¿Tú crees que Simón querría eso?, ¿Qué su hermanita tomé venganza por su muerte contra alguien que estaba siendo controlado?-** , preguntó Erza con un tono firme y severo a la vez que sentía pena y rabia contra el peliazul, el cual se mantuvo en silencio y no cambió su expresión de culpa pero era evidente que esas palabras calaron fuerte dentro de él.

 **-¿En serio eliminar a los gremios oscuros es tu forma para redimirte por tus pecados?-** , preguntó Erza con más calma tratando de tranquilizarse. No sabía que pensar en esos momentos, ya que Jellal si mató a Simón pero fue porque estaba siendo controlado por magia de Zeref, pero ella sabía que estaba profundamente arrepentido por eso y trataba de redimirse, no sabía si sentía odio o alguna clase de cariño por el peliazul luego de todo lo que sucedió.

 **-No estoy seguro, ese en un principio era mi objetivo pero con el tiempo comprendí que nunca podré redimirlos-** , contestaba Jellal con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa ocultando su arrepentimiento y frustración. **-Estaría mejor si estuviera muerto, todos estarían mejor-** , esto fue el detonante que hizo que algo dentro de Erza se liberara.

La pelirroja con rabia le tomó del cuello de su camisa para obligarlo a él a verla, el peliazul por su parte no mostró resistencia alguna y tan solo se quedó viendo fijamente a Erza que se mostraba furiosa.

 **-¡Eres un cobarde!-** , exclamó una enojada Erza mirando a los ojos a Jellal. **-Luego de que lo que hiciste… de lo que le hiciste a Simón…-** , continuó diciendo ella mientras que bajaba la mirada con tristeza sin soltar a Jellal, el cual se mostró afectado ante sus palabras. **-¿Piensas que puedes librarte de todo muriendo?-** , preguntó Erza con un tono bajo y lleno de cierta tristeza mientras que sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos.

 **-Yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, Erza… no puedo mirar a Kagura a los ojos sin recordar aquella vez que maté a Simón-** , contestaba Jellal con un tono depresivo y apretando los puños con frustración sintiéndose profundamente arrepentido por lo que hizo, solo podía recordar una y otra vez como asesinó a su amigo de la infancia cuando este se sacrificó para salvar a Erza, se sentía terrible por eso.

 **-Debo vivir sabiendo que Zoe vivirá sin haber conocido a su amable tío-** , agregó el peliazul cerrando los ojos con rabia contra sí mismo mientras que esas palabras le llegaron profundamente a Erza y a cierta pelimorada con rosa que escuchaba todo esto con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

 **-Por eso debes vivir… vivir es un símbolo de fuerza y mientras vivas puedes hacer el bien-** , decía Erza con un tono suave y recobrando seguridad sin todavía levantar su mirada. **-Puedes ser ese apoyo que Zoe vaya a necesitar, puedes luchar por compensar tus acciones-** , continuaba la pelirroja mientras levantaba su mirada hacia Jellal para ver fijamente al peliazul que se mostraba conmovido por sus palabras. **-Siempre elige la vida por encima de la muerte, no elijas el camino fácil y arregla lo que hiciste-** , concluyó Erza con una pequeña sonrisa suave y amable que provocó que Jellal abriera sus ojos iluminado ante esas palabras.

Jellal se vio muy conmovido y aliviado por esas palabras de la pelirroja, y luego de unos segundos se quedó mirando profundamente a Erza en lo que la tomaba de los hombros para sorpresa de ella. **-…Erza-** , dijo el peliazul con un tono suave en lo que comenzaba a acercar su cara a la de Erza mientras que esta trataba de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jellal lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras que Erza parecía estar en conflicto con ella misma. Ella en algún momento deseó poder estar así con Jellal pero todo resultó ser una confusión de sus sentimientos al solo sentir admiración y cierto cariño por él, pero eso no era amor y eso lo comprendió recientemente gracias al pelirosa que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos… Natsu.

Natsu le había tratado siempre como una amiga y compañera desde pequeños. Le había alegrado en los días pésimos, le animaba en los días tristes cuando recordaba su tiempo de esclava, le trataba con cierto cariño cuando se veía aislada del resto a causa de su propia inseguridad. Natsu siempre había estado allí para ella y la apoyaba sin importar qué. Ella a pesar de todo no comprendió que lo que sentía por él no era simple amistad, sino amor, y ahora que sabía lo que sentía no dejaría que nada nuble su mente con un amor que no existía.

Al último segundo antes de que Jellal la pudiera besar, Erza lo tomó de los hombros y lo separó de ella. **-No puedo…-** , dijo Erza con un tono suave pero seguro. **-Yo no te amo-** , agregó desviando la mirada de Jellal mientras que por dentro estaba completamente feliz por haber aclarado completamente su corazón indeciso que ahora solo tenía algo claro, algo que ya sabía desde antes pero ahora estaba grabado con fuerza en él y en su cerebro, "¡Ella ama a Natsu Dragneel y a nadie más!"

Jellal la miró con una suave sonrisa alegre mientras que se separaba de ella con calma. **-Así es como debería ser, Ultear me asesinaría si se enteraba de esto-** , dijo el peliazul con calma causando que Erza se sorprendiera un poco y recuperara la compostura con una amable sonrisa dirigida al peliazul.

 **-¿Ella es tu razón para vivir?-** , le preguntó Erza a Jellal con un tono amable y gentil, causando que el peliazul se volteara a ver al techo de la mansión mientras que a su mente llegaron imágenes de la pelinegra con la que ha convivido por tantos años.

 **-Eso creo, ella me hace querer seguir en este camino de redención para quizás en un futuro poder ser perdonado y poder vivir a su lado-** , respondió Jellal con una sonrisa calmada con completa sinceridad mientras que Erza se mostraba feliz por él. **-Voy a vivir Erza, voy a hacer todo lo posible para ser lo que le arrebaté a Kagura y a Zoe-** , agregó el peliazul con decisión en su tono en lo que se volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos a Erza, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

Erza se sintió alegre por las palabras del peliazul y solo pudo sonreír con felicidad por ese objetivo que si bien era difícil, era el correcto. **-Me alegro por eso-** , dijo Erza con gentileza y alegría mientras que veía a Jellal con calma.

 **-¡Hola Erza-san!-** , exclamó la pequeña y tierna Zoe con alegría mientras llegaba a la sala atrayendo la atención de Erza y de Jellal, causando que Erza se alegrara de verla mientras que Jellal mostró una suave sonrisa al ver a la pequeña que solo había podido ver una vez hace ya varios años.

 **-Hola Zoe, ¿Cómo estás?-** , le preguntaba Erza a la pequeña niña de cabello bicolor que había llegado al frente suyo con una adorable y feliz sonrisa típica de ella.

 **-Estuve en mi cuarto con Flare y Selene-** , respondió Zoe con una adorable felicidad mientras que detrás de ella era visible como ambas pelirrojas se dirigían al patio para reunirse con el resto del grupo. **-¿Usted quién es, señor?-** , le preguntó Zoe a Jellal con cierta curiosidad mientras se volteaba a verle dado que nunca antes lo había visto o no lo recordaba.

Jellal se mostró un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de la niña ya que no sabía cómo responder a eso. **-E-Emm, y-yo soy…-** , quería responder el peliazul pero una voz femenina le interrumpe.

 **-Él es algo así como tu tío, Zoe-** , le decía Kagura a su hija con una suave y maternal expresión mientras entraba a la sala para acercarse al sofá donde estaban Jellal, Erza y Zoe. Tanto Erza como Jellal se mostraron sorprendidos por esa respuesta mientras que Zoe ladeó la cabeza intrigada.

 **-¿Así como tío Gajeel, tío Gray y tío Laxus?-** , preguntó Zoe con un adorable tono curioso mientras observaba a su madre que estaba al frente suyo.

 **-Así es Zoe, él es tu tío Jellal por mi parte-** , le respondía Kagura a la pequeña niña mientras se agachaba un poco para sobarle con delicadeza el cabello. Esto causó que Zoe se girara a ver con curiosidad a Jellal que también se giró a verla procesando lo mejor posible lo que estaba oyendo.

 **-¡Entonces es un gran placer conocerte, tío Jellal!-** , le exclamó Zoe al peliazul con una gran sonrisa animada y llena de una alegría infantil gozante de inocencia mientras que elevaba sus bracitos con emoción, provocando que Erza y Kagura se enternecieran mientras que Jellal se mostró profundamente feliz ante esas palabras de la pequeña.

 **-Lo mismo digo Zoe, la última vez que te vi eras una bebe-** , contestó Jellal con una mirada llena de amabilidad y hasta cierto punto calidez mientras que se inclinaba un poco para ver más de cerca a su pequeña "sobrina" que irradiaba esa aura de alegría que mostraba Natsu la mayoría del tiempo.

 **-Ven, quiero enseñarte mi cuarto-** , le dijo Zoe al peliazul con emoción mientras le tomaba de una mano para jalarlo, cosa a la cual Jellal no mostró resistencia alguna parándose del sofá para seguir obedientemente a la pequeña que se mostraba muy emocionada.

Luego de eso Erza y Kagura se habían quedado solas en la sala, varias cosas pasaban por la mente de Erza que no entendía la razón por la cual Kagura dijo lo dijo. Mientras tanto Kagura soltó un suspiro para luego sentarse en el sofá al lado de Kagura donde antes estaba Jellal.

 **-¿Estas bien con todo esto, Kagura?-** , le preguntó la pelirroja a la esposa de Natsu con cierta preocupación por el estado de ella, ya que ella era la que más razón tenía para odiar a Jellal y aun así lo nombró tío de su hija a pesar de lo que hizo.

Kagura se volteó a ver a Erza con una suave y serena sonrisa. **-Sí, pude escucharlo todo y cualquiera que este así de arrepentido merece una segunda oportunidad-** , respondió la pelimorada con sinceridad y con cierto calidez dentro suyo al poco a poco liberarse de ese rencor o incomodidad que sentía contra Jellal. **-Y pienso que de esa manera puede que se empeñe más en vivir por Simón-** , agregó ella mientras que a su mente llegaba la foto que le dio Natsu de su difunto hermano mayor.

 **-¿Le dirás esto a Natsu?-** , preguntó Erza con una pequeña sonrisa complacida por las conmovedoras palabras de la pelimorada que de alguna manera comenzaba a perdonar al peliazul. Kagura por su parte sólo sonrió algo divertida por las palabras de la pelirroja.

 **-Yo le cuento todo a Natsu, estoy segura de que le quitaré un gran peso de encima-** , le respondió Kagura a ella mientras que poco a poco su expresión se calmaba y su sonrisa de mostraba más gentil. **-Él es el que más se ha torturado por lo ocurrido con Simón y Jellal, pienso que ahora puede dejar eso en el pasado para seguir con Zoe y conmigo-** , agregó ella con una profunda y gran felicidad en su interior que seguramente en esos momentos Natsu estaría sintiendo.

 **-Creo que tienes razón-** , comentó Erza con una feliz y amable sonrisa mientras que Kagura y ella tenían al mencionado pelirosa en su mente.

La pelirroja con un profundo amor hacia él y con determinación por ser correspondida, mientras que la pelimorada por su parte lo pensaba con un profundo amor mientras que sentía perfectamente los lazos que los une a ambos, los cuales son su historia, sus sentimientos, su marca y por su puesto Zoe.

* * *

 _ ***Con Natsu en su Estudio***_

Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y Natsu en estos momentos estaba mirando fijamente el cielo que se estaba tildando de negro ante la eventual desaparición del sol. Estaba sentado sobre su asiento mientras que con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara se dejaba inundar por esa cálida sensación de felicidad que sentía a través de su marca.

Luego de eso la puerta del estudio es abierta dejando pasar a Mirajane que entró con algo de duda hasta ver que Natsu efectivamente estaba en el lugar, a lo cual el pelirosa se gira a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Oh, Mira, estaba por bajar-** , le dice Natsu a la albina con una amable sonrisa en lo que se para de su asiento para dirigirse al frente de su amiga, la verdad es que la noción del tiempo se le fue y se le olvidó que tendría que bajar a hablar con todos.

 **-Lo lamento por entrar así, es que Ultear y Meredy me mandaron a decirte que ya está terminado-** , notificó Mirajane con una linda y amigable sonrisa hacia Natsu mientras que un leve sonrojo se ubicaba en sus mejillas, más que nada porque aún se fijaba a detalle en la atractiva y madura apariencia del pelirosa luego de esos 7 años.

 **-Veo que ya te has recuperado del proceso, Mira-** , comentó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa animada a la peliblanca que solo parecía algo cansada luego de tener que tolerar el dolor del proceso, a lo cual Mirajane se rascó una mejilla con algo de pena.

 **-En realidad fue una agonía, pero después de unos minutos pude empezar a tolerarlo-** , contestó la albina con una suave sonrisa y con una mirada algo apenada mientras que recordaba con algo de incomodidad los gritos de dolor de Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy y Kana a su alrededor.

Natsu logró notar esa pizca de incomodidad en la albina y su expresión se mostró algo afligida y triste con una forzada sonrisa que en verdad preocupó a Mirajane. **-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Natsu?, ¿Pasó algo?-** , preguntó Mirajane con preocupación y con un tono suave a Natsu que parecía estar deprimido.

 **-Te pido perdón Mira, perdón por lo que les hice-** , dijo Natsu mirando al suelo mientras que se giraba para darle la espalda a la peliblanca. Esto causó que Mirajane se preocupara aún más para tratar de ver la cara del pelirosa que había cambiado su ánimo de un momento a otro.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Natsu?-** , pregunto Mirajane con intriga y preocupación mientras que le daba su espacio a Natsu para que este le respondiera, le dolía mucho el verlo de esa manera en vez de su usual actitud animada.

Natsu apretó los puños disimuladamente mientras que sus cabellos produjeron sombra sobre sus ojos. **-Fue mi culpa que ustedes se ausentaron por 7 años, fue mi culpa por no haber ido con ustedes a la isla… seguramente pude haber hecho algo contra Acnologia y no pude ayudarlos por mi egoísta decisión de quedarme-** , decía Natsu con un tono profundamente culpable y frustrado mientras que Mirajane se mostraba preocupada por él. **-Ahora tienen que pasar por ese sufrimiento para poder nivelarse con el resto del continente, ¡todo porque YO les arrebaté 7 años de sus vidas!-** , exclamó el pelirosa con cierta furia contra sí mismo por no haber estado allí para sus amigos.

" _ **No debes culparte por eso, sabes muy bien que no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, estoy seguro de que ella y los demás no te culpan"**_ , opinó Incursio con un tono tranquilo y amable para animar al pelirosa que en verdad se ha culpado varias veces por lo que les sucedió a los magos del grupo de Tenrou.

 **-Natsu…-** , dijo Mirajane con cierta pena por el pelirosa que parecía sufrir mucho por esa culpa. Luego de un momento a otro lo jala para tomar su cabeza y hacer que esta se ubicara sobre su pecho para calmarle y reconfortarle, cosa que hizo que Natsu ensanchara los ojos por la sorpresa para fijar su atención en Mirajane.

 **-Nadie piensa que lo que sucedió haya sido tu culpa, por lo que por favor no te tortures con eso-** , decía la albina con un tono amable y cálido mientras que le sobaba con delicadeza el largo cabello a Natsu. **-Además de que todo lo que sucedió al final trajo cosas buenas, ¿cierto?-** , agregó ella con una alegre y reconfortante sonrisa. **-Ahora están Nidus, Thria, Selene, Zeth y Yui-** , nombraba ella a los cinco alumnos del pelirosa que eran ahora indispensables. **-La alianza de Mermaid Heels con Fairy Tail-** , continuó ella mientras recordaba el bien que le hizo a todos esa alianza con el gremio de chicas liderado por Diana.

Luego de eso Mirajane aleja un poco a Natsu por los hombros para que este se quedara viéndola a ella directamente a los ojos. **-Y finalmente Zoe-** , dijo la peliblanca con una feliz y cariñosa sonrisa dirigida a Natsu mientras a su mente llega la sonrisa de la pequeña. **-Por lo que no hay nada que perdonar, solo no vuelvas a pensar en eso, ¿está bien?-** , concluyó Mirajane con una expresión de alegría y amabilidad que caló fuerte en Natsu.

El pelirosa estaba muy conmovido por las palabras de la albina y rápidamente la aprisionó en un abrazó tomando desprevenida a Mirajane que se quedó petrificada parpadeando varias veces ante la sorpresa. **-¿N-Natsu?-** , preguntó Mirajane con ciertos nervios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba de reojo a Natsu que tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella mientras le abrazaba.

 **-Muchas gracias Mira, en realidad necesitaba escuchar esas palabras-** , dijo Natsu con un tono feliz y a la vez aliviado mientras que sollozaba un poco al librarse un gran peso de su conciencia ante las palabras de su amiga, cosa que hizo que Mirajane se calmara para sonreírle con más calma. **-¿Puedo quedarme así unos segundos más?-** , le preguntó el pelirosa a Mirajane, a lo cual recibe como respuesta los brazos de ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

 **-No te preocupes, puedes seguir por todo el tiempo que desees-** , respondió Mirajane con una cariñosa y feliz sonrisa mientras que se sentía profundamente feliz por estar reconfortando al pelirosa mientras que ambos comparten un dulce y conmovedor momento con un abrazo, prácticamente ella se sentía en el cielo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así todo el tiempo.

Así duraron unos minutos más en los que un cómodo silencio inundó el estudio. Natsu dejaba salir esa culpa que ha estado cargando por 7 años mientras que Mirajane se aferraba lo más que podía a ese invaluable momento que atesoraría siempre. Luego Natsu se separó lentamente de Mirajane para quedarse viéndole con una alegre y renovada sonrisa marca Dragneel.

 **-Ahora… ¿Te parece si bajamos?-** , le propuso Natsu a la albina con buen ánimo recibiendo un asentimiento feliz de ella, para que después ambos comenzaran a caminar para salir del estudio de Natsu que parecía estar mejor luego de haberse liberado de esa carga de culpa que llevaba.

* * *

 _ ***Con el resto en el Patio***_

Mientras tanto en el patio estaban todos los demás, Meredy y Ultear estaban junto con Levy, Makarov, Panter Lily, Charle, Happy, Flare, Selene, Nidus, Zeth, Thria y Yui viendo a los magos que se habían sometido al proceso de liberación del segundo origen, los cuales eran Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Kana, Gildarts, Wendy y Laxus. Erza había entrado a la mansión hace varios minutos mientras que a Mirajane la mandaron con Natsu para traerlo.

 **-Ese procedimiento es completamente horrible-** , comentó Levy con una expresión algo preocupada mientras que sobre su regazo descansaba la cabeza de Gajeel que por el dolor no se movía mucho pero aún estaba consciente descansando en las piernas de su chica.

 **-No puedo negar eso, pero no hay otra manera de liberar el segundo origen, ya lo intenté todo-** , contestó Ultear con los ojos cerrados con calma mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados. Sabía que no era un método bonito pero estaba tranquila al saber que les advirtió de las consecuencias.

 **-T-Tu también pasaste por lo mismo, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Gajeel a Zeth algo adolorido mientras que giraba un poco la cabeza para verle parado con los brazos cruzados al lado de Yui.

 **-Pues sí, en ese entonces solo era un niño y el dolor se me hizo muy insoportable-** , respondió Zeth con una sonrisa animada mirando a Gajeel mientras que a su mente llegaba aquel momento de hace tiempo donde él estaba retorciéndose en el suelo suplicando ayuda, sin duda no era un recuerdo bonito.

 **-No me lo recuerdes, yo prefería estar inconsciente a seguir soportando ese dolor-** , comentó Selene con una sonrisa temblorosa mientras se abrazaba a si misma con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Pero de un momento a otro Nidus le comenzó a sobar el cabello para calmarla, lo cual la avergonzó un poco pero aun así se mostró más calmada y feliz por el tacto del peliblanco.

 **-Pero al final todos nosotros fuimos los que insistimos para que liberaran nuestro segundo origen-** , dijo Thria con una expresión serena y tranquila mientras observaba a su amiga pelirroja. En realidad ellos cinco habían decidido someterse a ese método cuando conocieron a Jellal, Ultear y Meredy hace años.

 **-S-Selene-san en realidad fue muy valiente-** , comentó Juvia con un tono cansado y recuperando el aire mientras que se aferraba más a su almohada, la cual era el pecho desnudo de Gray que estaba rendido en el suelo con los brazos extendidos sin poder moverse por el dolor y la fatiga.

 **-Veo que estás cómoda, Juvia-** , opinó Meredy con una sonrisa divertida y cierto tono burlón mientras observaba como su amiga peliazul estaba muy pegada al semidesnudo Gray que solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos, a lo cual Juvia se voltea a ver a Meredy con decisión.

 **-Juvia debe de recuperarse con el contacto con Gray, de esa manera Juvia se hará más fuerte-** , contestó Juvia con una mirada decidida y un pulgar en alto mientras que restregaba su mejilla contra el pectoral de Gray, el cual estaba muy sonrojado ante las acciones de su novia.

 **-Me alegro de que hayas conseguido a alguien que te tolere, Gray-** , comentó Ultear con cierta sonrisa burlona y una mirada picara hacia el pelinegro, el cual se avergonzó aún más y desvió la mirada en otra dirección con las mejillas aún más coloradas.

 **-Tch, dejen de decir esas cosas, idiotas-** , replicaba Gray con el ceño fruncido y profundamente avergonzado sin poder evitar las acciones de su cariñosa Juvia, aunque en realidad le gustara no quería que los demás le vieran en ese estado.

 **-¿Qué pasa cerebro de Iceberg?, ¿te da pena?-** , le preguntó Selene con una sonrisa pícara y burlona para molestar un poco más al pelinegro, el cual hizo el esfuerzo para pararse y encararla pero solo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor.

 **-N-No lo molestes tanto Selene, recuerda que sigue adolorido por el procedimiento-** , le dijo Yui a la pelirroja con calma para tranquilizarla, a lo cual Selene se encoge de hombros divertida para dejarlo en paz… por ahora.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, Laxus, Gildarts, Erza y Mira en realidad que son asombrosos, aguantaron muy bien el dolor-** , comentó Thria con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia Gildarts y a Laxus, el pelinaranja estaba sentado recostado de un árbol mientras que Laxus se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria típica de él.

 **-Esto no fue nada comparado con los ataques de Nidus, ahora creo que me hago más tolerante al dolor en vez de más fuerte, jaja-** , se reía Gildarts con una sonrisa alegre mientras que se rascaba con algo de dolor la cabeza.

 **-Eso puede ser cierto, con Nidus tienes asegurado el dolor-** , dijo Thria con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que algunos recuerdos de sus intensas batallas contra el peliblanco llegan a su mente.

 **-Opino que lo que dicen no es un halago exactamente-** , opinó Nidus con su expresión neutral y tranquila observando a su amiga y a Gildarts, luego de eso siente como Selene toma su mano para voltearse a verla.

 **-No les hagas caso Nidus, solo estas demostrando lo fuerte que eres, no hay nada de malo-** , le decía Selene a su novio peliblanco con una gran sonrisa animada y alegre dado que le gustaba que Nidus demostrara todo su potencial sin dejar que su oponente le subestime, en realidad prefería que su novio fuera temido y respetado a ser subestimado.

 **-Eso en realidad que fue una tortura, pensé que iba a morir-** , comentó una adolorida Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa agotada mientras que se encontraba en el suelo tendida sin poder moverse en lo absoluto. En realidad fue mucho peor y más doloroso el proceso de lo que ella imaginó.

 **-Sé a lo que te refieres, yo casi pensé que nunca acabaría-** , opinaba Kana con una sonrisa tensa y algo adolorida mientras que en esos momentos encontraba muy tentador el beber alcohol para pasar el dolor.

 **-La pobre Wendy es la que más está agotada-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada mientras que observaba a la joven peliazul que estaba con las manos extendidas en el suelo con una respiración agitada mientras recuperaba el aire tolerando el dolor.

Todos se fijaron en que ella comenzaba a moverse a pesar del dolor que ella sentía. **-V-Voy a hacerme fuerte por mis amigos-** , decía Wendy con esfuerzo y un tono firme mientras que poco a poco elevaba su brazo derecho en el aire. **–¡No me voy a quedar atrás!-** , exclamó ella con determinación y una mirada decidida causando que el resto sonriera ante su convicción resaltando a Charle que estaba feliz por ese lado determinado de Wendy.

 **-Así se habla Wendy, tienes todo mi apoyo para que quedes en la plantilla-** , le dijo Lissana a Wendy con una alegre y amigable sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a ella para ponerse de cuclillas a su lado con un pulgar en alto en lo que Wendy dejaba caer su brazo por el cansancio.

Luego de eso todos se percataron de que de la puerta trasera estaban saliendo Natsu y Mirajane para reunirse con el grupo. **-Veo que todos siguen despiertos, me alegro por eso-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa calmada en lo que llegaba frente a todos.

 **-Natsu, ¿en realidad este segundo origen nos hará más fuertes?-** , preguntó Laxus con seriedad y una mirada con cierta intriga a pesar de que sabe que su cuerpo se siente más liviano de lo normal después de terminar ese doloroso proceso.

 **-¿Les mentiría yo a ustedes con algo como esto?-** , le preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado al rubio, el cual solo sonrió de la misma manera mientras cerraba los ojos dándole la razón al pelirosa.

 **-¿Dónde está Jellal?, ¿No estaba contigo?-** , preguntó Ultear con curiosidad mientras miraba con calma en dirección hacia Natsu, ya que el peliazul le había dicho que entraría a la mansión para hablar con Natsu.

 **-Él está con Zoe que le está enseñando su cuarto-** , respondió Kagura con calma captando la atención del grupo que se fijó en que llegaban ella y Erza al lugar. Natsu por su parte se mostró sorprendido e intrigado ante lo dicho por su esposa, pero esta con una simple mirada le dio a entender que después se lo explicaría.

 **-¡Ya estamos aquí!-** , exclamó Zoe con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras que llegaba corriendo al patio mientras que jalaba la mano de Jellal que venía detrás de ella sin poder resistirse, más que nada por lo adorable que era la pequeña.

Algunos mostraron su sorpresa al ver al peliazul de esa forma con Zoe, entre ellos estaban Natsu y Ultear que les parecía difícil asimilar muy bien esa situación, pero aún así no mostraron su sorpresa en sus caras.

 **-Ven conmigo Zoe-** , le dijo Flare a la pequeña con una amable sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano, pero la pequeña Zoe solo negó con la cabeza con ternura mientras se mantenía tomando de la mano a Jellal.

 **-Quiero quedarme un poco más con tío Jellal-** , respondió Zoe con una linda y resplandeciente sonrisa mientras que Jellal sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su sobrina. Cabe decir que estas palabras le cayeron como agua fría a dos personas en específico.

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** , exclamaron Ultear y Natsu alterados y desubicados mientras abrían los ojos de la impresión que tuvieron al escuchar esas palabras de Zoe que seguía sonriente. Kagura sonrió divertida por la reacción de su esposo para después tomarle de la mano para calmarlo mientras que Meredy calmaba a Ultear.

Jellal por su parte dio unos pasos al frente para dirigirse al grupo mientras que aún sostenía la pequeña mano de Zoe. **-Bueno, ya todos ustedes tienen el segundo origen liberado y su poder oculto se ha desbloqueado para su uso, por lo que podrán hacer uso de sus magias a niveles superiores-** , notificó Jellal con una leve sonrisa informando al grupo que le escuchaba atentamente.

 **-Nuestro trabajo con ustedes está hecho, ya es momento de que nos retiremos-** , dijo esta vez Meredy con una sonrisa alegre y calmada en lo que se acercaba al lado de Jellal junto con Ultear para mirar a todo el grupo.

 **-Nosotros estaremos en Crocus durante los grandes juegos, les estaremos animando desde afuera de la arena-** , decía el peliazul con calma mientras recordaba por unos momentos una conversación que tuvo con Natsu y la propuesta que este le hizo, al parecer puede que él les apoye de otra manera durante los juegos.

 **-Les agradezco lo que hicieron, me aseguraré de estar al pendiente con esa magia maligna-** , les dijo Natsu con una sonrisa agradecida y serena a Crime Sorcière mientras que a su lado se acercaba Makarov con la mirada fija en el gremio independiente.

 **-Todos nosotros también estaremos atentos por si sucede algo extraño-** , dijo Makarov con una mirada calmada y con las manos detrás de su espalda estando dispuesto a ayudar a los tres magos en la meta de dar con Zeref para derrotarlo.

 **-Muchas gracias por su colaboración-** , les agradeció Jellal a todo el grupo en general para luego arrodillarse frente a Zoe captando la atención de esta que le vio con calma para escucharle. **-Nos vemos en otro momento, Zoe-** , le dijo Jellal con una suave y amable sonrisa a la pequeña niña de cabello bicolor.

 **-Adiós tío Jellal, ¡espero verte en los juegos mágicos!-** , exclamó Zoe con emoción y alegría mientras que tenía las manos detrás de su espalda esperando encontrarse con su nuevo tío en los juegos, lo cual causó que Jellal ablandara más su expresión ante lo adorable e inocente que era la pequeña.

 **-Claro, allí nos veremos de nuevo-** , respondió Jellal sobándole con calma el cabello a la pequeña niña para luego ponerse de pie en lo que Zoe se dirigía hacia su madre y padre.

 **-Los veo luego a todos… Adiós-** , se despedía Jellal de todo el grupo y específicamente de Erza que le dedicó una sonrisa amigable mientras se despedía. Luego tanto él como Ultear se comenzaron a retirar para comenzar a rodear la mansión para irse de allí mientras que Meredy se quedó unos momentos para mirar a Juvia.

 **-Adiós Juvia, suerte con Gray-** , decía Meredy con una amigable y alegre sonrisa despidiéndose de la peliazul, la cual asintió con una sonrisa determinada para luego ver como la pelirosa caminaba hasta alcanzar a los otros dos magos independientes.

 **-Ahora resulta que eres tío, ¿eh?, ahora me gustas un poco más-** , le decía Ultear a Jellal en el oído con una sonrisa algo picara y juguetona que causó que Jellal se sonrojara un poco tratando de no cambiar su expresión de calma.

Luego de eso Crime Sorcière se fue del lugar mientras que el patio se vio en un pequeño silencio tranquilo. Después Natsu dio unos pequeños aplausos para llamar la atención de todos y dirigirse a ellos. **-Pues con eso está todo hecho, solo me queda decirles a todos que entrenen duro en la semana que queda para que se acostumbren a su nuevo poder-** , les decía Natsu a los que liberaron su segundo origen recibiendo un asentimiento de ellos.

 **-Y si cabe la posibilidad no se sobre esfuercen demasiado, sus cuerpos están asimilando el potencial mágico que ahora van a usar-** , les advertía esta vez Kagura con una sonrisa amable y serena sabiendo de antemano que los chicos del grupo probablemente no vayan a hacer mucho caso con la advertencia.

Luego de eso Kagura ver que su pequeña hija estaba jalando un poco su falda. **-Waahhh... mamá-** , llamaba Zoe a su madre con una expresión somnolienta mientras se talla un ojo de manera adorable y muy linda.

 **-Dime Zoe, ¿qué sucede?-** , preguntó Kagura con una mirada maternal y cariñosa a la pequeña que parecía algo cansada y adormilada.

 **-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?-** , le preguntó Zoe a sus padres con un tono jodidamente adorable que hizo enternecer a la pareja y a varios a su alrededor, siendo Gildarts y Makarov los más afectados por la ternura de la pequeña que era su "nieta".

 **-Claro que puedes cariño, ¿cierto, Natsu?-** , le respondió Kagura a su hija con cariño para después girarse ambas a ver a Natsu que asintió con una gran sonrisa en su cara concordando con la idea de que su hija durmiera con ellos, lo cual conmovió a Levy y a Juvia mientras que Lissana y Mirajane se sintieron algo celosas por dentro.

Luego de eso Kagura y Zoe hicieron unos ademanes con las manos para despedirse de todos y luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mansión en lo que Natsu le dirigía una mirada a todos para despedirse de ellos. **-Los veo luego a todos, pasen buenas noches-** , se despidió Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y calmada para después seguir a su esposa e hija a la mansión.

 **-Fue un placer conocerlos a todos-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa calmada a todo el grupo para luego también dirigirse al interior de la mansión donde se quedaría a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

 **-Pues nosotros nos vamos yendo, hasta mañana cubitos y Juvia-** , se despedía Selene con una sonrisa juguetona para tomar de la mano a Nidus y luego ambos comenzar a caminar para irse de allí.

 **-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana, Gildarts-** , le dijo Nidus al pelinaranja con serenidad y tranquilidad mientras que se alejaba poco a poco del grupo.

 **-Que coñazo, quisiera descansar un poco pero qué más da-** , respondió Gildarts con una sonrisa fastidiada mientras se rascaba la cabeza esperando mañana no sufrir en el entrenamiento con el peliblanco, aunque eso era mucho pedir.

 **-Recupérate para mañana Gajeel, no seré suave porque estés lastimado-** , le dijo Zeth al pelinegro con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, causando que Gajeel se comenzara a reincorporar con una sonrisa igual de desafiante.

 **-No esperaba eso de todos modos, mañana te enseñaré mi nueva fuerza, Geje-** , respondió Gajeel con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa de lado mientras que Levy solo sonreía alegre y algo divertida por la actitud de su novio que mañana seguramente terminaría de nuevo derrotado pero aun así no se rendiría, algo que le gustaba de él.

 **-Te veo mañana Mira-** , se despidió Thria de la albina mayor con un ademan de una mano y una leve sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de una Mirajane inusualmente feliz mientras recordaba su abrazo con Natsu.

 **-Trata de no romper tu cuerpo de aquí a mañana, Laxus-** , le dijo Yui a Laxus con una mirada acusadora y cierto tono demandante mientras miraba hacia arriba al rubio con el que había tomado confianza, el cual solo bufó fastidiado mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección, cosa que irritó a Zeth sin que este entendiera la razón.

Luego de eso todos los estudiantes de Natsu se fueron del lugar a sus respectivos hogares mientras que los magos de Tenrou comenzaron a caminar en grupo hasta la ciudad donde ya se dividirían una vez llegaran. Ahora el grupo estaba caminando por un sendero en el bosque entre algunas conversaciones sin relevancia.

 **-¿De qué hablaron Natsu y usted, maestro?-** , le preguntó Erza a Makarov con una mirada intrigada y curiosa captando la atención del viejo y de todo el grupo que pareció estar igual de curioso que ella.

Makarov solo suspiró con una leve sonrisa para seguir caminando viendo de reojo a Erza. **-De algunas cosas sin casi importancia, solo puedo decirles que Natsu en realidad se volvió alguien increíble si la maestra Mavis vino a hablar con él en persona-** , dijo él con calma causando que varios se sorprendieran ante eso. **-Hasta me dijo que tenía información que le interesaba a la maestra, lo cual es mucho decir considerando la persona que ella fue-** , agregó el viejo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que algunos se sorprendían más dado que Natsu logró hablar con la primera sin estar presente en la isla como ellos.

Erza se mostró pensativa ante lo que dijo el maestro y en un momento dejó de caminar. **-No sé si lo que voy a decir esté relacionado de alguna forma, pero…-** , decía la pelirroja captando la atención del grupo que se detuvo para mirarla. **-En una ocasión pude escuchar a Natsu y a Kagura hablando, y en un momento Natsu se refirió así mismo como… "Shinigami"-** , comentó ella con una mirada seria hacia Makarov, causando que el viejo y Gildarts ensancharan los ojos por la impresión.

 **(Shinigami)** , pensaron tanto Makarov como Gildarts sorprendidos mientras que a la mente de ambos llegaban recuerdos relacionados con esa palabra.

 **-¿Usted sabe algo, maestro?-** , preguntó Erza con curiosidad mientras que miraba fijamente al pequeño anciano que parecía tener una expresión seria y pensativa mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano.

En cierto punto Makarov tan solo descartó lo que estaba pensando y se mostró relajado. **-Solo es un cuento de fantasía de hace mucho tiempo, no creo que en serio eso esté relacionado con Natsu-** , dijo el viejito con los ojos cerrados mientras le restaba importancia con una mano.

 **-Aun así hay que tenerlo en cuenta viejo, real o no es un indicio que tenemos para saber que oculta Natsu-** , dijo esta vez Gildarts con una mirada seria dirigida a Makarov que se mostró pensativo ante lo dicho, cosa que tenía muy confundido al grupo dado que no entendían de que estaban hablando los dos.

 **-¿Qué estás escondiendo de nosotros, Natsu?-** , se dijo Lucy a sí misma en un susurro mientras se llevaba ambas manos al corazón y elevaba su vista al cielo nocturno.

 **-Voy a ponerme a investigar, cuando sepa algo les diré a todos-** , les dijo Levy a todos con una mirada seria mientras que en su mente queda pendiente en investigar a profundidad toda cosa relacionada con la palabra "Shinigami".

 **-Mi enana es muy útil, Geje-** , comentó Gajeel con una sonrisa de lado mientras que apoya su brazo sobre la cabeza de Levy, la cual se molestó por el apodo nuevamente e hizo un puchero contra el pelinegro que se lo tomaba con diversión el molestarla.

 **-Está bien-** , dijo Makarov consintiendo la investigación. **-Pero por el momento todos concéntrense en dar su mayor esfuerzo para quedar en la plantilla de los grandes juegos mágicos-** , les decía él a todo el grupo que estaban con unas expresiones expectantes ante las palabras del viejo que aunque ya no era su maestro, aún lo consideraban como un padre o líder en quien confiar. **-¡Ustedes tiene que dejar en alto el nombre de Fairy Tail!-** , exclamó Makarov con una mirada determinada mientras levantaba una puño al aire animando a todos.

 **-¡AYE!-** , exclamaron los demás con la misma determinación que Makarov mientras que también levantaban los puños dispuestos a dar su mayor esfuerzo para dar un gran espectáculo en los grandes juegos mágicos en nombre de su amado gremio.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta vez, espero que les haya agradado. La verdad me agradó más de lo que creí escribir esta parte, como puede ser el detalle de que Kagura escuche a Jellal para después en un acto de perdón nombrarlo tío de Zoe. O también la conversación de Natsu y Mirajane para liberar esa culpa que ha cargado Natsu todos esos años.

El siguiente capítulo ya será la llegada de todos a Crocus para los juegos mágicos. Por si acaso "Killer Queen" es solo un gremio que participaba en los juegos, no tienen relevancia en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews.

Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes… ¡SAYONARA!.


	18. Llegada a la Capital

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me cuesta actualizar, la cual lamento. Un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que comentó en el anterior capítulo, eran grandioso amigos. Ahora sin más comencemos con el capítulo… ¡Go!.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)(Pasamiento o acción)**

 **4)** _ **"Incursio hablando"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes de mi propiedad son los OCs presentados en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 16:** **Llegada** **a la Capital**_

 _ ***En el gremio de Fairy Tail***_

Otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Magnolia y esta vez nos encontramos en el interior del gremio de Fairy Tail. Han pasado ya seis días desde que los magos del grupo Tenrou liberaron su segundo origen y durante ese tiempo no cesaron en sus entrenamientos para acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder.

Nidus, Selene, Thria, Zeth y Yui estaban hablando jovialmente en una de las mesas acompañados de Elfman, Lissana, Happy, Wendy, Levy y Charle. Había algunas risas provenientes del grupo y uno que otro grito de ¡HOMBRE! por parte del mediano de los Strauss.

Ahora nos ubicamos con Lucy sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra, la rubia tenía múltiples vendas en los brazos y una gaza en la mejilla derecha. Detrás de ella se venía acercando Erza casi en el mismo estado que la rubia para luego sentarse a su lado llamando su atención.

 **-Oh, hola Erza, buenos días-** , saludó Lucy con una alegre sonrisa volteándose a ver a la pelirroja que no la había visto desde hace un par de días por estar entrenando tanto.

 **-Hola Lucy, veo que también has entrenado mucho en estos últimos días-** , comentó Erza con calma mirando a la rubia, la cual sonrió con un poco de nervios mientras se rascaba la nuca ante la evidente señal de que entrenó hasta el cansancio.

 **-Pues no podría dejar de entrenar para adaptarme al segundo origen-** , respondió Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa a lo cual Erza forma una pequeña sonrisa complacida con el esfuerzo de su amiga. **–Además, estoy segura de que no somos las únicas que se la pasaron entrenando-** , agregó la rubia con cierto tono divertido al momento de girarse a ver como Gray, Elfman, Romeo, Jet, Milliana, Arania, Risley, Beth y Droy que estaban también algo lastimados por sus entrenamientos.

 **-Tienes razón, todos dieron su mayor esfuerzo para aspirar a entrar en la plantilla de los juegos-** , dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa dándole la razón a su amiga mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros que querían al igual que ellas, el ser participantes de los juegos mágicos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en un cómodo silencio viendo el ambiente de su gremio. **-¿No te parece increíble todo lo que hemos cambiado?-** , preguntó Lucy con una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa captando la atención de Erza. **-Después de todo dormimos por siete años y cuando volvemos nos encontramos con una familia más grande que antes y con ganas para hacernos más fuertes-** , explicó la rubia mientras que veía como las chicas de Mermaid Heels reían en comunidad con los miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **-Lo que me sorprende es que todo esto se deba a Natsu, diría que él es la razón de todos estos cambios-** , dijo la pelirroja con una expresión gentil y cálida mientras que a su mente llegaban imágenes de los cosas que hizo Natsu en el pasado y las cosas que logró ver ella cuando volvieron de la isla Tenrou.

Luego de unos segundos más de silencio, Lucy comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando a alguien. **-Es extraño que no se encuentren Gajeel, Gildarts, Laxus, Mira, Kana y Juvia, me pregunto ¿dónde estarán?-** , preguntó Lucy con intriga dado que no los había visto desde hace días y era extraño que no hayan vuelto.

 **-Levy y Gray dijeron que Gajeel y Juvia se habían ido de misión con Mirajane mientras Laxus, Gildarts y Kana salían en un encargo que les mandó Natsu-** , respondió Erza con calma diciendo lo mismo que le había informado Makarov cuando ella hizo la misma pregunta.

 **-Eso es extraño, deberían estar aquí para el anuncio de la plantilla-** , comentó Lucy algo extrañada dado que todos ellos menos Gildarts aspiraban a participar en los juegos y por lo tanto deberían estar presentes para los anuncios.

 **-¡Buenos días a todos!-** , exclamó la pequeña y adorable Zoe con una gran sonrisa alegre e inocente, esto causó que ambas chicas se voltearan para ver como la niña estaba entrando por las puertas del gremio tomando de la manos a Kagura y Natsu mientras que Diana caminaba a su lado.

 **-¡Buenos días, Zoe!-** , exclamaron varios de los presentes con alegría para corresponder a la dulce pequeña que se adentraba en el recinto al lado de sus padres y la maestra de Mermaid Heels.

Luego al ya estar en el centro del gremio, Natsu dejó a Zoe con Kagura para luego quedarse al lado de Diana en lo que Makarov bajaba las escaleras caminando en su dirección. Los alumnos de Natsu ya sabían lo que iba a suceder, por lo que comenzaron a acercarse para rodear a los mencionados.

 **-Por favor reúnanse todos, voy a anunciar a los magos que entraron en la plantilla para los juegos mágicos-** , dijo Natsu con un semblante calmado y de brazos cruzados en una pose autoritaria mientras que Diana a su lado, se ponía las manos en la cintura y su expresión pasó a ser una de serenidad y elegancia.

 **-Al parecer ya es hora, ¿estás lista?-** , preguntó Erza con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a ver a Lucy. Ya era el momento de saber si todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena para quedar en la plantilla de los juegos.

 **-P-Pues aún tengo esperanza de ser elegida, pero estoy algo nerviosa-** , respondió la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos. Ante esto Erza le pone una mano sobre un hombro para dedicarle una reconfortante sonrisa que le dio valor a la maga celestial, recibiendo un asentimiento de Lucy para después ambas pararse de sus asientos para acercar a todo el tumulto que se estaba formando.

 **-El abuelo, Diana, Kagura y yo hemos estado viendo su progreso durante estos meses en los cuales han estado entrenando arduamente, y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para ver quiénes serían los elegidos para representar a la alianza este año-** , explicaba Natsu con un tono calmado y mirando a todos con una mirada complacida y una leve sonrisa.

 **-Y ya ha llegado el momento de revelar quiénes serán los elegidos para la plantilla-** , declaró Diana con una pequeña sonrisa dando unos pasos al frente causando que varios vitorearan con emoción. **-Espero y no lloren si el resultado no les gusta-** , agregó la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa burlona y juguetona que causó que algunos rieran ante su comentario.

 **-¡El primero es Gray Fullbuster!-** , exclamó la maestra pelinegra con una gran sonrisa causando que el mencionado sonría con emoción ante la noticia mientras que los que estaban a su alrededor le felicitaban y vitoreaban con alegría.

 **-¡La siguiente es Wendy Marvell!-** , declaró Makarov con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría mientras golpeaba el aire con un puño, provocando que la mencionada joven peliazul se paralizará de la sorpresa en lo que todos la vitoreaban con euforia.

 **-¿F-Fui elegida?-** , preguntó Wendy con los ojos bien abiertos aún procesando si lo que escuchó era en verdad real mientras se señalaba así misma con duda e intriga. Charle a su lado solo le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa de ella.

 **-Felicidades Wendy, ¡sabía que podías hacerlo!-** , felicitó Lissana con una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo ya que apoyaba a la Dragon Slayer en su objetivo de hacerse fuerte para apoyarlos a todos sin quedarse atrás. Wendy tardó unos segundos más para calmarse y luego asentir con una mirada más segura y decidida.

 **-¡El siguiente es Zeth Vilerium!-** , exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada desafiante hacia su alumno que formó una pequeña sonrisa alegre mientras los que lo rodeaban lo vitoreaban junto con Selene que hacía un alboroto por su amigo.

 **-Felicitaciones Zeth-** , felicitó Yui con una linda sonrisa y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas mirando al pelinegro con blanco que se giró a verle con una expresión alegre.

 **-Muchas gracias Yui, voy a darlo todo de mi-** , respondió Zeth con confianza y seguridad alzando un pulgar hacia la peliverde que asintió sabiendo que así sería.

 **-¡La siguiente es Lucy Heartfilia!-** , exclamó Diana con una mirada serena mientras sacaba su abanico para apuntarlo en dirección hacia la maga celestial, la cual se quedó inmóvil mientras que el resto le felicitaban y animaban con entusiasmo.

 **-¿¡Y-Yo fui elegida!?... ¿¡Yo!?-** , preguntaba/exclamaba Lucy notoriamente descolocada e incrédula mientras se apuntaba así misma con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber si era todo una broma. Luego a su lado se acercó su mejor amiga Levy con emoción.

 **-¡Eso es grandioso Lu-chan!, ¡ahora vas a participar en los juegos!-** , exclamó Levy con entusiasmo y alegría tomando de las manos a la rubia para sacudirla con energía, la rubia por su parte seguía asimilando bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Es cierto Lucy, tu esfuerzo mostró sus frutos-** , dijo esta vez Lissana con una sonrisa amable hacia la rubia que había entrenado mucho y ella era testigo de eso. Lucy por su parte ya se estaba calmando y tan solo pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 **-G-Gracias… y-yo me esforzaré-** , respondió Lucy al momento de hacer un puño frente a ella para animarse a sí misma.

 **-Y por último el miembro que será capitán del equipo…-** , decía Makarov con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mirando a todos los presentes mientras que de fondo se escuchaba un redoble de tambores para aumentar la expectación de todos los presentes.

En esos momentos varios rechinaban los dientes para saber la respuesta mientras que cierto peliblanco solo gritaba mentalmente **(¡HOMBRE! ¡HOMBRE! ¡HOMBRE!)**. Pero nos enfocamos en Erza quien solo se mostraba un poco intrigada mientras que internamente rezaba con todas sus fuerzas el ser la elegida, se había esforzado días, tardes y noches con todas sus fuerzas solo para esto.

 **-¡Erza Scarlet!-** , exclamó Kagura tomando la palabra con una gran sonrisa al momento de señalar a la pelirroja que no pudo evitar esbozar una radiante sonrisa de alegría en lo que el resto le animaban a pesar de que no hayan sido aceptados en la plantilla. Elfman se incluía entre ellos diciendo cosas como _"U-Un verdadero Hombre acepta la derrota"._

 **-Les deseamos suerte a los participantes que han sido elegidos, pero todos recuerden que cualquiera hubiera sido elegido y que aún hay un siguiente año en el cual podrían ser ustedes los que nos representen-** , dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amigable hacia todos los presentes recibiendo un asentimiento de la mayoría mientras que Diana se ubicaba a su lado.

 **-¡Sin más que decir comencemos a festejar por nuestro equipo que mañana estará en Crocus para los juegos!-** , exclamó Diana con emoción elevando su abanico al aire llena de energía, provocando que todos los presentes se animen a la idea.

 **-¡AYE!-** , exclamaron todos con entusiasmo para dar comienzo a un festejo para el grupo de magos elegidos.

* * *

 _ ***Algunas horas después***_

Las horas transcurrieron entre risas y golpes como era normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Algunos hombres se la pasaban peleando en cierta zona mientras que los demás se encontraban hablando en las mesas o conversando de pie mientras que otros estaban en la barra.

 **-Una pregunta Nidus-** , dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa acercándose al peliblanco que se giró a verle con monotonía. **-¿Por qué solo Zeth fue elegido y ustedes no?-** , preguntó la peliazul con intriga y un dedo en su mentón mientras que los que estaban alrededor se enfocaron en la conversación.

 **-Pues en realidad yo no quería participar este año, así que se lo dije a Natsu-Sensei para que le diera oportunidad al resto-** , respondió Nidus con sencillez y de brazos cruzados viendo a la peliazul que se sorprendió un poco ante su respuesta, luego se giró a ver a Selene para saber su razón.

 **-Yo por mi parte quería estar junto a Nidus animándolos a todos ustedes-** , contestó Selene con una gran sonrisa abrazando un brazo del peliblanco mientras que con su otro brazo golpea al aire con emoción. **-Además de que podría ver en primera fila como le patean el trasero a cerebro de Iceberg-** , agregó la pelirroja con una expresión traviesa y burlona viendo al pelinegro que gruñó molesto ante su comentario.

 **-¿Y tú Thria, por qué no quisiste participar?-** , preguntó Lissana con curiosidad a la alumna de Natsu que había estado entrenando a su hermana mayor. Thria por su parte se giró a verle con una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura para responder.

 **-Solo quería tomarme este año de descanso, los anteriores tres participé por lo que no me pierdo de nada-** , respondió Thria con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con algo de desinterés, aun cabe mencionar que en su mente cierta persona tenía que ver con la decisión que tomó.

Luego de la respuesta de la pelinegra, todo el grupo se giró a ver a Yui que se avergonzó un poco por la atención que estaba recibiendo. **-Y-Yo solo quería ver como ustedes participaban, por lo que decidí solo quedarme en las gradas animándoles-** , dijo Yui con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y con sus manos entrelazadas al frente mientras que cierta maestra pelinegra se acercaba a su espalda.

 **-¿Segura de que no quieres animar a alguien en específico?-** , preguntó Diana con una expresión picara y traviesa al bajar su cabeza a la altura de un oído de la peliverde, la cual se paralizó del susto para luego comenzar a girar la cabeza.

 **-¡M-M-Maestra diana!-** , exclamó Yui sorprendida mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Diana, la cual miró disimuladamente a Zeth provocando que Yui se sonroja muchísimo. **-N-No sé de q-que está hablando-** , negaba la joven peliverde con muchísimos nervios y agitando las manos alterada.

 **-Claaaaro, sigue ocultando lo evidente-** , dijo Diana con un tono divertido mirando a la peliverde que parecía como si fuera a sufrir de un paro al corazón, y hablando del rey de roma, Zeth se estaba acercando hacia ellas.

 **-¿De qué está hablando, maestra?-** , preguntó Zeth genuinamente intrigado y con inocencia ya que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Diana con respecto a Yui. Varios del grupo Tenrou tan solo sudaron por sus nucas ante lo distraído que era el alumno de Natsu.

Diana solo miró al pelinegro con blanco con una pequeña sonrisa calmada para palmearle la cabeza. **-De nada en especial, mi despistado y denso Zeth, de absolutamente nada-** , respondió la maestra del gremio femenino con tranquilidad mientras que Zeth no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero no le dio más importancia mientras que Yui trataba de calmar su sonrojo.

 **-Ya quiero ver el rostro de cara de cubeta cuando vea que él no fue elegido-** , comentó Gray con una sonrisa confiada y emocionada apretando los puños para después recibir unos cuantos comentarios de Wendy, Happy, Lucy, Charle, Erza y Lissana que estaban a su lado.

En la barra del gremio estaba Natsu sentado con los codos hacia atrás sobre la barra mientras miraba con una sonrisa como sus alumnos y sus amigos interactuaban entre risas. A su lado izquierdo estaba Makarov sentado sobre la barra bebiendo una jarra de cerveza mientras que del lado derecho estaba Kagura con Zoe sobre su regazo mientras que ambas hablaban con Romeo y Macao.

 **-Jeje, si tan solo supieran-** , comentó Natsu con cierta diversión en su tono al escuchar lo que dijo Gray hace unos segundos.

 **-En realidad que deberíamos decirle de eso, Natsu-** , opinó Makarov con los ojos cerrados y con calma mirando en la misma dirección que Natsu.

 **-Oh vamos abuelo, tu harías lo mismo que yo si pudieras, además será divertido ver sus reacciones cuando los vean-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras giraba su cabeza para hablar con el pequeño octogenario.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón en eso-** , dijo el ex maestro del gremio con una pequeña sonrisa divertida para después darle un gran trago a su jarra de cerveza.

 **-Papa, mama, ¿nosotros también vamos a ir a los juegos, verdad?-** , preguntaba Zoe con intriga y jalando de manera adorable la manga de la gabardina de su padre, causando que este se gire a verla con una sonrisa alegre.

 **-Por supuesto enana, tenemos que apoyarlos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ¿estás de acuerdo?-** , dijo Natsu con un tono entusiasta y cariñoso hacia su hija mientras que Kagura y Makarov sonreían al ver como los ojos ámbar de la pequeña se llenaban de brillos de asombro y determinación.

 **-¡Sí!, ¡quiero animarlos a todos!-** , exclamó Zoe cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa elevando sus brazos al aire, provocando que sus padres y su bisabuelo se enternecieran ante lo linda que era la pelirosa con morado.

 **-Así se habla, ¡ahora vamos a divertirnos con mama!-** , dijo el padre pelirosa con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría recibiendo un asentimiento de Zoe, para después ambos llevar a rastras a Kagura hasta cierta parte del gremio para comenzar a jugar los tres como una familia, siendo Kagura y Natsu los que balanceaban a su pequeña que les tomaba de las manos.

Makarov se quedó en la barra viendo la escena con una sonrisa cálida al ver el hombre en que se había convertido Natsu. **-Has crecido mucho, Natsu… gracias por ser como eres-** , se decía a sí mismo el octogenario mientras observaba como Zoe y Natsu portaban la misma sonrisa llena de alegría e inocencia mientras que Kagura en su calma mostraba estar profundamente feliz al estar con ellos dos.

 **-Hey maestro-** , dijo Macao con una sonrisa animada acercándose a Makarov junto con Wakaba. **-Únase a nosotros en una competencia de bebida, ahora que Kana no está, alguno podrá ganar-** , pidió el peliazul con las mejillas sonrojadas y levantando su jarra de cerveza.

 **-Saben que ya no soy el maestro, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Makarov con calma y cerrando los ojos sin voltearse a ver a los dos hombres.

 **-¡Y eso qué importa!, ¡usted fue y siempre será nuestro maestro!-** , respondió Wakaba con una gran sonrisa llena de energía mientras alzaba también su jarra de cerveza, provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se formé en el rostro del ex maestro de Fairy Tail.

 **-Je, tontos mocosos, vaya que estoy viejo para estas cosas-** , dijo Makarov abriendo un ojo para mirar de reojo a Macao y Wakaba mientras que mostraba una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente en la Residencia Dragneel***_

Ya el día llegó hace varias horas y la fiesta del día de ayer había terminado en altas horas de la noche. Ahora nos encontramos en frente de la mansión de Natsu donde en estos momentos estaba Kagura viendo como nuestro Shinigami salía del lugar cargando con un brazo a Zoe que estaba dormida con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y sus manitas haciendo de almohada.

 **-Entonces ya todos partieron a Crocus-** , dijo Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su esposo que en esos momentos estaba cerrando la mansión con llave, y al terminar se giró a ver a su esposa para asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Ya pronto deberían de llegar allá, espero que los demás los reciban bien en la posada-** , contestó Natsu con calma mientras alzaba su vista un poco al cielo azul adornado con unas pocas nubes.

En esos momentos Natsu llevaba en su espalda una mochila negra de gran tamaño en la cual llevaba algunas cosas de él y Kagura. Además el padre llevaba guindando en el mismo brazo con el cual cargaba a Zoe, un pequeño bolso rosado con bordado de dragones chibis que pertenecía a su hija.

 **-No te preocupes, todos ellos salieron primero y por lo tanto ya deben estar en el alojamiento-** , decía Kagura con calma mirando a Natsu, dado que los participantes de los juegos habían salido temprano en dirección a Crocus, pero varios miembros de la alianza habían salido antes para recibirlos en la ciudad.

 **-Nosotros por nuestra parte tenemos que salir ya si queremos estar allá antes del mediodía-** , dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa cansada y agachando la mirada con fastidio ante lo somnoliento que se sentía en ese momento.

 **-Lo dices tú cuando eres el que se acostó tarde junto con Zoe-** , contestó la pelimorada con las manos en la cintura y una expresión enojada a modo de reproche, dado que fue el mismo Natsu el que se quedó hasta tarde con su hija jugando en el gremio.

 **-Oh vamos, ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho, además mira lo linda que se ve durmiendo-** , decía Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y cariñosa al momento de acercarse a Kagura para mostrarle a la dormida Zoe que se veía tan tranquila e inocente que chocaba con los límites de lo adorable, y más al ver que tenía su boca entreabierta y sus pálidas mejillas se movían ante su respiración.

Kagura se enterneció mucho ante la perfección de su hija y tan solo olvidó su anterior enojo para formar una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa sin despegar la vista de su niña. **-Será mejor que vayamos rápido a la estación de trenes-** , dijo Kagura haciendo el esfuerzo de despegar la vista de Zoe para mirar a Natsu.

 **-¿Llevas las píldoras para los mareos?-** , preguntó el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Kagura busque en el bolso morado oscuro que llevaba guindando de un hombro.

 **-Nunca salgo sin ellas y lo sabes-** , respondió la pelimorada con una sutil sonrisa de lado mientras muestra una pequeña caja transparente con muchísimas píldoras de color rojo como judías.

 **-Jeje, es una suerte que yo sea inmune a los transportes ahora, Zoe en cambio solo se marea un poco-** , comentó Natsu divertido causando que Kagura ton solo suspirara con cansancio para luego posar su vista sobre Zoe y particularmente en su brazalete de cadenas rojas que despedían el mismo aura que la Zanpaku-tō de Natsu.

 **-No sé si es porque su magia Slayer no está tan desarrollada o si es por tu culpa-** , dijo Kagura con cierta intriga en su tono mientras observaba atentamente a su pequeño tesoro que por alguna razón no sufría casi nada ante los efectos de los transportes en los Dragon Slayers.

 **-Sea lo que sea se está librando de tener que lidiar completamente con esos inventos de Zeref-** , respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida y alegre mientras le sobaba una mejilla a Zoe con delicadeza y cuidado de no despertarla.

 **-Te amo, Natsu-** , dijo Kagura con un tono cariñoso para elevarse un poco de puntillas para besarle la mejilla a Natsu.

 **-Y yo las amo a ustedes dos-** , respondió Natsu con el mismo cariño que su esposa para dedicarle una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa. **-Ahora vámonos antes de que esta pequeña se despierte-** , agregó el pelirosa con calma mirando a la dormida Zoe para recibir un asentimiento de Kagura. Luego de eso la familia Dragneel se ponía en curso hacia la hermosa ciudad de Crocus donde tomarían lugar los grandes juegos mágicos.

* * *

 _ ***Crocus en la Tarde***_

En estos momentos el grupo de magos de la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels formado por Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle y Zeth acababan de llegar a la gran capital del reino de Fiore, la capital floreciente de Crocus, en la cual se han llevado a cabo los grandes juegos mágicos donde todos los gremios legales del reino competirán entre sí para demostrar quién merece llevarse el puesto del mejor de todos.

 **-Entonces así se ve Crocus luego de siete años-** , comentó Gray con una pequeña sonrisa de brazos cruzados mientras observaba como la capital estaba llena de personas caminando de un lado a otros por las calles llenas de vida.

 **-Es muy bonito, nunca antes había venido-** , dijo Wendy con una expresión de asombro y una gran sonrisa al ver lo bonitas que eran las calles donde se veían muchísimas flores al igual que mercados ambulantes.

 **-Es conocida ahora como la gran capital floreciente-** , explicó Zeth con una pequeña sonrisa viéndolos a todos, **-Ya que hace años la capital no tenía la intención de llenar sus calles con tantas flores y las calles antes estaban menos pobladas, cosa que cambió al inaugurar los grandes juegos mágicos-** , explicó el chico de cabello bicolor.

 **-Apuesto a que Juvia quisiera estar aquí para pasear contigo, Gray-** , dijo Happy con una sonrisa burlona viendo al mago de hielo mientras se cubría la boca para contenerse la risa.

 **-Pues tampoco es como si yo tuviera ganas de pasear con Juvia o algo parecido-** , respondió Gray fingiendo indiferencia pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas al momento de desviar la mirada a un lado solo para ver a alguien que no esperaba encontrar allí.

 **-¿G-Gray llamó a Juvia para pasear con ella?-** , preguntó Juvia con los ojos y la boca ligeramente abiertos mientras que un sonrojo teñía sus pálidas mejillas, cosa que sorprendió al grupo y a Gray ante la repentina aparición de la maga de agua.

 **-¡J-Juvia!-** , exclamó Gray del susto dando unos pasos hacia atrás. **-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que estabas en una misión con Gajeel y Mira-** , dijo Gray atropelladamente y con las mejillas más rojas que antes dado que no contaba con la presencia de su novia allí.

 **-Pues en estos momentos estamos en Crocus para esa misión, Gajeel-kun se fue hace unos momentos con Levy-san para pasear y Mirajane-san se fue a hacer algo-** , respondía Juvia con alegría viendo a todo el grupo para después enfocarse solo en Gray. **-¡Y el destino le permitió a Juvia el reencontrarse con Gray para estar juntos!-** , exclamó la peliazul con corazones en los ojos al momento de abrazar un brazo de Gray sin que este pudiera zafarse del agarre.

 **-Je, sabía Gajeel estaría también en Crocus-** , dijo Zeth con una leve expresión desafiante y apretando un puño al frente suyo, por suerte nadie de los demás escuchó su comentario dado que veían como Flare se estaba acercando a ellos.

 **-Oh, veo que los encontraste Juvia-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Juvia que abrazaba el brazo de un sonrojado Gray, la peliazul se giró a verle para asentir en respuesta.

 **-¿Tu eres la secretaria de Natsu como mago santo, verdad?-** , preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa dando unos pasos hacia adelante para estar frente a la pelirroja que había visto cuando Crime Sorcière fue a la mansión de Natsu.

 **-Tu nombre es Flare Corona si no mal recuerdo-** , dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mientras se acercaba hacia Flare para ofrecerle un apretón de manos, a lo cual Flare accede con gusto.

 **-Me alegra que me recuerden, estoy aquí para guiarlos a ustedes hacia la posada en la cual se quedarán-** , decía Flare soltando la mano de Erza para luego entrelazar sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Después los comenzó a guiar por las calles de la capital mientras que el grupo sostenía su propio equipaje, siendo el de Erza el más grande de todos.

 **-¿Y desde hace cuando conoces a Natsu?-** , preguntó Lucy con intriga mientras que todos seguían caminando siguiendo a la pelirroja. Aunque ciertamente Zeth ya sabía dónde era, solo se dejó llevar con su grupo a su alojamiento.

 **-Desde hace siete años cuando él desintegró él solo a Raven Tail-** , contestó Flare con una pequeña sonrisa alegre mirando por encima del hombro a la rubia que se sorprendió al igual que los demás del grupo de Tenrou mientras que Zeth tan solo se mantenía tranquilo.

 **-¿Ese no era un gremio oscuro?-** , preguntó Gray con un semblante serio al recordar haber escuchado a Makarov hablar con Gajeel de ese gremio oscuro.

 **-Sí, era dirigido por el hijo de Makarov, Ivan Dreyar… y yo era parte de ese gremio-** , respondió Flare con algo de tristeza en su rostro causando sorpresa en los magos de Tenrou. **-En ese entonces Ivan me engañó para unirme al gremio y una vez adentro me maltrataban y me utilizaban como una simple herramienta-** , explicaba la pelirroja mientras que a su mente llegan malos recuerdos y los magos sienten pena por ella. **-Pero gracias a Natsu-sama pude comenzar de nuevo y ahora formo parte de la alianza-** , agregó la secretaria pelirroja mostrando una sincera y alegre sonrisa que se le contagió al grupo.

 **-Con que el papa de Laxus, ese que fue exiliado por el abuelo-** , comentó Gray con una mirada seria captando la atención del grupo. **–Me hubiera gustado ser yo el que le diera su merecido a ese sujeto en vez de Natsu-** , continuó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado y sonándose los nudillos, provocando que varios sonrieran divertidos por su comentario y asintieran coincidiendo con su pensamiento, todos querían darle su merecido a un sujeto así.

 **-¿Qué es esa marca que tienes allí?-** , preguntó Happy con curiosidad señalando la marca roja que resalta en el cuerpo de Flare que no era completamente cubierta por el vestido que llevaba.

 **-Es la de mi pueblo natal, el pueblo del sol-** , contestó Flare con una cálida y amable sonrisa enseñando un poco más de su marca para que el grupo la vea.

 **-Yo creo que leí algo sobre ese pueblo, al parecer está habitado por gigantes-** , dijo Lucy con asombro y una sonrisa señalando la marca del pueblo natal de Flare.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntaron Wendy y Happy con sorpresa y ensanchando un poco los ojos al voltearse a ver a Flare, la cual soltó unas leves risas para luego asentir confirmando lo dicho.

 **-Sí, ellos son como mi familia-** , respondió Flare con un tono amable viendo al grupo. **-De cualquier manera ya llegamos-** , agregó la pelirroja al momento de detenerse justamente al frente de un gran edificio, el cual los magos de Tenrou miraron con algo de asombro.

Es un edificio de por lo menos cinco plantas de alto que sobresalía de entre los que lo rodeaban, la fachada tiene colores negros y rojos como dominantes además de varios detalles dorados y blancos. Tiene un gran cartel con forma rectangular con una hoz negra colocada a un lado mientras que del otro había una antorcha de fuego rojo y negro, el cartel decía en mayúsculas: HOPE LIGHT en letras blancas ya que el cartel era de color negro con bordes rojos.

 **-Esa es la posada Hope Light, el alojamiento oficial de la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels-** , dijo Flare con una pequeña sonrisa viendo los magos de Tenrou miraban con detenimiento el alojamiento, provocando que ella y Zeth rieran un poco.

 **-Seguramente Natsu-Sensei y Kagura-Sensei llegaran dentro de un rato, por el momento deberíamos dejar nuestras cosas adentro-** , opinó Zeth con calma mirando en dirección a Erza sacándola de su inspección del edificio para luego asentir coincidiendo.

 **-Me parece buena idea, será mejor que entremos-** , dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa mirándolos a todos para luego los presentes entrar al recinto oficial de la alianza.

* * *

 _ ***En la posada Hope Light***_

El interior del lugar era cómodo y de cierta manera moderno ante el diseño de los muebles y las paredes de colores rojos y blancos con algunos detalles dorados. Al llegar todos al gran salón principal del recinto, pudieron ver cómo adentro estaban Makarov, Gildarts, Kana y Diana sentados en la barra. Gajeel, Levy, Panter Lily, Laxus, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman y Evergreen estaban sentados en una mesa mientras que Nidus, Selene, Thria y Yui estaban sentados en otra en paralelo.

 **-Oh, veo que por fin llegaron-** , dijo Makarov con una pequeña sonrisa de lado al observar como finalmente había llegado el grupo de magos que representaría a la alianza, pero el grupo a excepción de Zeth se sorprendieron ante la presencia de todos ellos allí.

 **-¿Maestro?, ¿qué hace usted y los demás aquí?-** , preguntó Erza con intriga y sin entender muy bien la razón por la cual todos estuvieran en el alojamiento.

Ante la pregunta Nidus levanto levemente la mano captando la atención de la pelirroja. **-Pues venimos a apoyarlos en los juegos mágicos-** , respondió el peliblanco con su usual monotonía y serenidad provocando que algunos se sorprendieran.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Wendy curiosa y algo incrédula ya que no recordaba que les dijeran que irían con ellos a apoyarlos.

 **-Cada gremio tiene unas gradas especiales en las cuales los miembros pueden animar a su equipo-** , dijo esta vez Thria de brazos cruzados con tranquilidad mirando de reojo a los recién llegados.

 **-¡Y es por eso que vinimos para animarles a ganar en los juegos!-** , exclamó Selene elevando sus brazos al aire con emoción y una gran sonrisa entusiasta.

 **-A-Ayer les dije que quería verlos desde las gradas para animarles-** , comentó Yui con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa rascándose una mejilla con un dedo, causando que los presentes recordaran ese momento en la fiesta del día anterior.

Makarov ahora solo tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados. **-Estos mocosos no dejan hablar a sus mayores-** , dijo el anciano con un poco de enojo ya que los alumnos de Natsu resultaban tener la cualidad de responder las preguntas que no son para ellos. **-Pero es como ellos dicen, nosotros vinimos a apoyarles en los juegos como la familia que somos-** , agregó el secretario del gremio con más calma mirando al grupo de los juegos.

Luego de eso los alumnos de Natsu, Diana, Kana, Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen y Levy se pararon de sus asientos para acercarse al grupo para recibirles con algunas conversaciones.

 **-Me alegra que hayan llegado bien-** , le dijo Yui a Zeth con una linda sonrisa alegre mirando hacia arriba al pelinegro de mechones blancos.

 **-Me hubieran dicho que venían más temprano, de esa manera nos hubiéramos venido con ustedes-** , contestó Zeth con una pequeña sonrisa tensa rascándose la nuca con algo de frustración, ya que él había tenido dificultades con los trenes al olvidar en casa las pastillas anti mareos, y la hubieras servido viajar con la peliverde que también poseía esas pastillas.

 **-Eso arruinaría la sorpresa-** , fue la respuesta de la peliverde divertida para luego cubrirse la boca y cubrir una suave risa que se le contagió a Zeth, el cual sonrió con algo de nervios y un poco sonrojado ante lo bonita que se veía Yui a sus ojos.

Claro que todo esto era observado por Selene y Thria que estaban a tan solo unos metros de ellos. **-¿Qué te parece?, Yui ya parece menos tímida al hablar con Zeth-** , comentó Selene con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le daba unos codazos a Thria.

 **-Solo espero que el tarado se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos-** , dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos, los cuales eran muy obvios con sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

 **-Nah, eso no ocurrirá todavía, creo que será Yui la que tome la iniciativa-** , contestó Selene con una sonrisa divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo a la posible pareja.

 **-Pues ya somos dos-** , dijo Thria también cruzándose de brazos mirando a Zeth y a Yui.

 **-Somos tres-** , dijo esta vez Nidus apareciendo al lado de ellas dos, sumándose a los que creen que Zeth no se dará cuenta.

 **-Somos cuatro-** , dijo ahora Diana apareciendo detrás de ellos tres mientras observaba con una sonrisa serena a los enamorados.

 **-Somos cinco-** , dijo Kana apareciendo al lado de Diana con una sonrisa traviesa y las manos en su cintura, captando la atención de la pelinegra y los tres alumnos de Natsu que se giraron a verle. **-¿Qué?, no esperaban que no me diera cuenta de ellos dos, ¿o sí?-** , se defendió la castaña con sencillez e inocencia en su rostro.

Las conversaciones hubieran seguido de no haber sido porque todos los alumnos de Natsu voltearon sus miradas hacia la entrada del salón mientras que Gajeel, Laxus y Gildarts sonreían al sentir como cierto sujeto se acercaba al lugar.

 **-Entonces ya está aquí-** , dijo Laxus abriendo un ojo para ver de reojo la puerta con una sonrisa de lado mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

 **-Pude sentir sus poderes mágicos desde hace varios minutos-** , comentó Gildarts con los ojos cerrados con calma mientras que el resto en la sala observaban como las puertas se abrían revelando a Natsu caminando al lado de Kagura que sostenía la mano de Zoe.

 **-Ya veo que todos están reunidos-** , comentó Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mientras se adentraba junto con su familia a donde estaban sus alumnos y el grupo de los juegos.

 **-Hasta que por fin llegas, Salamander-** , dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa de lado mientras se paraba de su asiento captando la atención de Natsu. **-Ya me estaba impacientando por la espera-** , agregó el pelinegro frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras aumentaba su poder mágico un poco.

 **-Dijiste que iban a llegar más temprano, Natsu-** , Lissana regañó al maestro del gremio con el ceño fruncido y con un dedo acusador ya que él debía dar el ejemplo y no dejarlos esperando por horas.

 **-Discúlpennos, es que ALGUIEN se quedó dormido y le costaba levantarse de la cama-** , respondió Kagura con una leve sonrisa mientras que enfatizaba en la palabra mirando de reojo a Natsu, el cual solo suspiró con una sonrisa tensa.

 **-Vale, fue mi culpa así que ya dejemos el tema-** , dijo el pelirosa con algo de fastidio rascándose su largo cabello bicolor.

 **-¡Abuelito Gildarts!-** , exclamó Zoe soltando la mano de su madre para ir corriendo de manera tierna hacia Gildarts, el cual cambió su actitud calmada a una de completa felicidad ya que lagrimas salían de sus ojos de forma cómica en lo que una gran sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro al momento de recibir a la pequeña con su prótesis de brazo nuevo para elevarla en el aire.

 **-En realidad que pareces muy feliz, Gildarts-** , comentó Mirajane con una pequeña sonrisa divertida observando como el Ex as de Fairy Tail ahora cargaba a la pequeña Zoe con toda la felicidad del mundo.

 **-¡Claro Mira!, ¡no todo el tiempo puedes cargar a una niña tan bonita como Zoe!-** , declaraba Gildarts en su actuación cómica mientras que Kana solo veía esto con una sonrisa agridulce. Le hubiera gustado ser tratada así de pequeña, y ahora su padre cargaba con tanta alegría a la linda hija del chico que aun ama con otra chica. De cualquier forma se sentía enternecida por la tonta actitud de su padre sumando a la melodiosa y dulce risa infantil de Zoe.

 **-¡Es de HOMBRES el mostrarse feliz por la pequeña hija de un amigo!-** , exclamó Elfman con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la pequeña para saludarle con una mano. El peliblanco estaba notablemente más alto y musculoso debido a su entrenamiento y sin duda se habría vuelto más fuerte que antes.

 **-Por favor no empieces con eso-** , pidió Evergreen con cansancio y tapándose los ojos con una mano.

 **-Hola Lu-chan, me alegra que ya estén aquí-** , saludó Levy con una alegre sonrisa al llegar al frente de su mejor amiga, la cual le sonrió con la misma alegría para asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Bien, con todos reunidos comenzaremos a decir lo que sucederá este año en los juegos-** , dijo Natsu con un tono más autoritario captando la atención de todos los presentes. **-Normalmente se hace una prueba para calificar a los gremios que participaran en los juegos, ya que el número de gremio que participan son demasiados y se reduce la cantidad hasta solo quedar ocho que son admitidos-** , explicaba el pelirosa recibiendo unos asentimientos por parte del grupo de los juegos.

 **-Pero en este caso solo serán siete gremios los que participaran en los juegos por asuntos mayores que conllevaron a reducir el número de eventos-** , explicó Diana con serenidad y cubriendo su boca con su abanico de manera elegante. **-Pero el premio de 30 millones sigue estando igual, por lo que no hay problema-** , agregó cerrando su abanico de golpe para mostrar su sonrisa avariciosa por la cifra de dinero.

 **-La prueba cada año es diferente y allí los gremios aspirantes al evento principal compiten-** , comentó Nidus con calma y de brazos cruzados viendo de reojo al grupo de los juegos.

 **-El rey nos dio la oportunidad de asegurar nuestro lugar en los juegos por haberlo salvado el castillo el año pasado-** , notificó Natsu con los ojos cerrados provocando que la mayoría del grupo de Tenrou se sorprendieran.

 **-Recuerdo eso, fue cuando unos tres gremios oscuros atacaron el castillo, ¡pero no contaron con qué estaríamos adentro haciendo de seguridad para el rey y la princesa!-** , exclamó Selene con una gran sonrisa mientras recordaba la paliza que les dieron a esos gremios oscuros y como por accidente destruyeron parte del castillo en el proceso.

 **-De cualquier manera me negué completamente a su oferta-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada firme provocando que la sorpresa se pasará a Laxus, Gildarts, Mirajane, Kana y Juvia. **-Nosotros no necesitamos tal cosa, nosotros nos ganamos con nuestro propio esfuerzo nuestro lugar como los mejores… ¡por lo cual les digo a todos que den su mayor esfuerzo para hacerles ver que nuestra alianza ha venido para ganar!-** , exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado y en un tono inspirador causando sonrisas en todos los presentes.

 **-¡AYE!-** , exclamaron todos levantando los brazos al aire, aunque en el caso de Gildarts levantó a la pequeña Zoe que con una inocente sonrisa levantó ambos bracitos.

Kagura con una sutil sonrisa dio unos pasos hasta estar al lado de Natsu. **-La prueba comienza a media noche y todos tienen que estar aquí para ese momento, hasta entonces pueden hacer lo que quieran como explorar la ciudad-** , notificó la pelimorada con un tono amable a los presentes.

 **-¡En ese caso Juvia y Gray se van a tener una cita!-** , exclamó Juvia con emoción y una gran sonrisa decidida en su cara arrastrando a Gray del cuello sin que esta pueda poner la más mínima resistencia.

 **-E-Espera Juvia-** , decía Gray con algo de miedo mientras su chica lo estaba arrastrado hacia la salida bajo la mirada divertida de todos.

 **-¡Por favor!, ¡alguien ayudemeeeee!-** , exclamaba Gray pidiendo ayuda de manera exagerada mientras extendía una mano en dirección a sus amigos que lo dejaron caer en la disposición de la hermosa maga de agua.

Luego de esa escena varios comenzaron a hablar entre sí para proceder a salir en grupos para pasear por la hermosa ciudad. Nidus, Selene y Thria habían salido primero para darle espacio a Zeth y Yui que con nervios salieron a pasear a solas por Crocus. Elfman y Evergreen también salieron del lugar tratando de pasar desapercibidos por el resto, cosa que no funcionó. Wendy y Charle por su parte se fueron a ver los lugares turísticos de la capital.

 **-¿Acaso ustedes no estaban en una misión que les encargó Natsu?-** , le preguntó Erza a Mirajane que se estaba acercando a su lado con su típica sonrisa calmada.

 **-Estamos aquí justamente por esa misión Erza, pero me temo que un podemos decirte más-** , respondió Mirajane con tranquilidad causando que la intriga de Erza comience a aumentar ante lo que le estaban ocultando sus amigos.

Natsu y Kagura se reunieron nuevamente para comenzar a caminar hasta quedar frente a la salida para voltearse a ver la barra. **-Ven Zoe, vamos a visitar al señor Wanzo-** , dijo la madre pelimorada con un tono maternal y gentil mientras le extendía la mano a su pequeña que estaba en brazos de Gildarts.

 **-Voy mamá-** , decía Zoe con una expresión inocente mientras que Gildarts la dejaba en el suelo. **-Adiós, abuelito Gildarts,-** , se despedía Zoe del pelinaranja con un ademán de su manito siendo correspondida por el hombre. **–Adiós, bisabuelito Makarov-** , se despidió ahora del octogenario sentado en la barra que le dedicó un pulgar en alto a la pequeña que comenzó a correr hasta llegar al lado de su madre.

 **-Recuerden estar aquí para la media noche-** , les recordó Natsu con una sonrisa alegre mientras se despedía con una mano en alto para después salir del alojamiento con su esposa e hija hacia la casa del viejo que conocía desde que obtuvo a Incursio.

 **-Ey Lucy, vámonos a caminar con Happy para ver la ciudad-** , proponía Lissana con un tono amigable al llegar al lado de la rubia que asintió aceptando su invitación.

 **-Estás bien, ¿Vienes, Levy?-** , le preguntó Lucy a la peliazul que al parecer veía disimuladamente a Gajeel y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-N-No gracias Lu-chan, e-estoy bien aquí-** , respondió Levy con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos ya que se quería quedar al lado del pelinegro para pasear con él. Lucy la comprendió y tan solo le dedicó un pulgar en alto para luego irse con Lissana y Happy.

Mirajane por su parte se giró a ver a Erza que hasta el momento observaba como todos se iban. **-Acompáñame a comprar unas cosas, Erza-** , pidió la albina con un tono amable y gentil a la pelirroja que se giró a verle algo dudosa.

 **-No estoy segura Mira, soy la capitana y creo que lo mejor será ir a mi habitación y…-** , decida Erza pensando primero en su sentido del deber como capitana hasta que es interrumpida por Mira.

 **-Escuché que en Crocus hay muy buenos herreros y un pequeño local que vende buenas espadas-** , comentó Mirajane mirando en otra dirección con una mano en su mentón, sabiendo muy bien que con decir eso ya tenía a la pelirroja en la canasta.

 **-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-** , preguntó Erza con una sonrisa, causando que Mirajane solo se volteara a verla con una sonrisa alegre y complacida de que haya aceptado.

* * *

 _ ***Con Gray y Juvia***_

Ahora nos encontramos con la pareja de hielo y agua que estaban caminando por una de las calles de la capital siendo Juvia la que abrazaba un brazo de Gray que al estar solos ya no ponía resistencia y se dejaba llevar por la peliazul.

Juvia se giró a ver a Gray con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mostrándose algo nerviosa. **-¿Te g-gustaría ir a comer algo s-solo conmigo?, ya que es nuestra cita-** , preguntó Juvia con una linda sonrisa mientras que juega un poco con sus dedos.

 **-La verdad es que tengo bastante hambre, ¿por qué no?-** , aceptó Gray con una leve sonrisa mirando a la peliazul a la que se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió llena de felicidad.

 **-Por suerte yo conozco un sitio muy bueno para cenar en esta ciudad-** , dijo Lyon con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo detrás de la pareja que al escucharle se alejaron varios pasos de él con sorpresa.

 **-¡Lyon!-** , exclamaba Gray sorprendido y algo incrédulo por la presencia de su viejo amigo en ese lugar, pero al parecer el pasó olímpicamente de él para acercarse a juvia.

 **-¿Qué tal si después vamos a ver el Acuario?-** , le preguntaba Lyon a la maga de agua mientras le llevaba lejos de Gray, cosa que en verdad ponía nerviosa a la peliazul.

 **-¿Huh?... e-etto…-** , buscaba responder Juvia pero los nervios se lo impedían.

 **-¡Bastardo!, ¡no te vayas simplemente llevándote lo que es mío!-** , exclamó Gray con enojo y una vena resaltando sobre su frente ya que le cabreaba de sobre manera ver como el peliplata se llevaba a SU chica.

 **-Van a estar compitiendo en los juegos mágicos, ¿verdad, gray?-** , le preguntó Lyon a Gray con una pequeña sonrisa calmada, provocando que Gray solo asintiera en respuesta. **-Oh, bueno, de cualquier manera nosotros Lamia Scale seremos los ganadores-** , declaró el peliplata con mucho descaro mientras se señalaba así mismo con un pulgar.

 **-Estas alucinando pedazo de idiota-** , respondió Gray con el ceño fruncido observando al chico que al igual que él había sido entrenado por su maestra Ur.

Lyon por su parte se mostró más desafiante con una mirada superior en su cara. **-Hasta el año pasado nuestro gremio se ha mantenido en el segundo lugar incluso sin Jura y yo compitiendo, ¿sabes a lo que quiero llegar?-** , dijo el peliplata encarando a Gray.

 **-Eso da igual ahora que me he hecho más fuerte y los derrotaremos a todos en los juegos-** , replicó Gray con una sonrisa enojada y dando varios pasos para afrontar a su viejo amigo que en estos momentos le estaba cabreando mucho.

 **-¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?-** , propuso Lyon con un tono más calmado mientras señala a Gray que se intrigó ante la propuesta. **-Si Lamia Scale gana, Juvia se une a nuestro gremio-** , declaró el chico con un aura rosa envolviéndolo mientras que Juvia se ponía más nerviosa que antes intercalando su mirada entre Gray y Lyon.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios!?-** , exclamó Gray con furia y apretando los puños ante tal cosa. **-¿Y si nosotros ganamos?-** , preguntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-Les devolvemos a Juvia-** , respondió Lyon con sencillez señalando al pelinegro.

 **-¡Ella es nuestra desde el principio!-** , exclamó exasperado Gray con la quijada bien abierta ante las idioteces que estaba diciendo el peliplata.

 **-Esta es una promesa de hombre a hombre, espero que no te olvides, Gray-** , dijo Lyon con una mirada decidida y seria mientras apuntaba descaradamente a Gray. Juvia por su parte parecía estar haciéndose una idea extraña ya que veía nerviosa a los dos magos que se hablaban con tanta intensidad.

 **-¿¡Qué clase de apuesta es esa!?, ¡deja de esta jodiendo!-** , replicó Gray con enojo ya que no estaba de acuerdo por nada del mundo a apostar a Juvia como si fuera un objeto o un simple premio.

 **-¿Tienes miedo de perder?-** , preguntó Lyon con una pequeña sonrisa buscando provocar al pelinegro.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , preguntó esta vez Gray con seriedad dado que acababa de tocar un punto sensible en él.

Juvia no aguantó más sus nervios y celos y saltó al frente de Gray para agitar sus manos frente a él. **-¡G-Gray!, ¿¡A quien quieres en verdad, a Lyon-san o a mí!?-** , preguntó Juvia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas dando a entender que no había escuchado para nada la conversación.

 **-¡Por supuesto que a ti!-** , respondió Gray con seguridad al momento de tomar una mano de Juvia para jalarla hacia él en un abrazo posesivo. **-No te vas a quedar con lo que es mío, Lyon-** , declaraba Gray con una mirada seria y enojada mirando a Lyon que parecía tranquilo. **-Te vamos a derrotar-** , concluyó el pelinegro mientras mantenía a la peliazul pegada contra su torso.

 **-G-Gray está abrazando a Juvia-** , decía Juvia con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas ruborizadas ante la sorpresa de que el pelinegro le estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

 **-Vámonos, Juvia-** , dijo Gray con seriedad tomando de la mano a la peliazul para comenzar a llevarse del lugar dejando atrás a Lyon que sonreía con picardía y divertido ante la actitud de Gray.

 **-S-Si-** , accedió Juvia aun algo descolocada dejándose llevar por su amado mientras que su corazón latía muy rápido al recordar el calor que trasmitía Gray en ese abrazo además de su aroma.

* * *

 _ ***Con Wendy y Charle***_

Ahora nos movemos al hermoso jardín de un gran castillo en el cual se encontraban Wendy y Charle que habían estado paseando por los lugares turísticos de la capital.

 **-¡Mira eso, Charle!-** , exclamaba Wendy con asombro y una sonrisa señalando el gran castillo que se mostraba imponente y hermoso en cierto sentido ante los detalles de su arquitectura y diseño.

 **-Increíble-** , respondió Charle con una pequeña sonrisa mirando de brazos cruzados el gran castillo que podía superar en tamaño al castillo de Edolas.

 **-Este es llamado el castillo Mercurius-** , dijo Wendy mirando el folleto en sus manos.

 **-Me pregunto qué clase de persona será el rey-** , comentaba Charle con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a ver a la peliazul.

 **-Definitivamente tendrá barba-** , afirmó Wendy volviendo su mirada al castillo para contemplarlo con asombro y alegría.

Pero lo que la pequeña Dragon Slayer no sabía era que estaban siendo observadas por una silueta ubicada que estaba recostada contra una de las paredes del castillo. Era el encapuchado misterioso que era parte de Zetsubo al igual que Adora y Nazgrel. Observaba silenciosamente a la Exceed y a la peliazul que era objetivo de su misión y pronto ella yacería en el jardín sin poder volver con los suyos.

* * *

 _ ***Con Erza y Mirajane***_

Nos trasladamos ahora con Mirajane y Erza que estaban caminando tranquilamente por una de las plazas de la capital de Fiore donde había tiendas de ropa, comida, flores y gran etcétera. La peliblanca llevaba en su mano una pequeña canasta llena de algunas verduras con la cual prepararía la cena de ella y sus hermanos mientras que Erza solo cargaba una bolsa que dentro tenía bebidas para ella y su equipo.

 **-En verdad que es una gran suerte que los herreros pudieran reparar mis armaduras y dejarlas como nuevas, hasta mi armadura Nakagami-** , comentaba Erza complacida con el grandioso trabajo de los herreros que pudieron reparar sin problemas su armadura más poderosa.

 **-Te lo dije, además de ahora que hice las compras iremos a esa tienda de espadas de la cual escuché-** , dijo Mirajane con su usual sonrisa calmada y alegre mientras que ella y la pelirroja seguían caminando contemplando el bonito ambiente de la ciudad.

 **-En realidad que es un lugar muy bonito, puedes ver flores por todas partes, supongo que por eso la llaman la capital floreciente-** , comentó Erza con una pequeña sonrisa girando su cabeza en varias direcciones para contemplar la gran variedad de flores que se podían ver, Margaritas, Girasoles, Rosas, Hortensias, Claveles y demás, todo un paraíso floral.

Mirajane al igual que la pelirroja inspeccionó su alrededor en busca de algo en particular, y al no encontrarlo solo mostró un poco de decepción. **-Supongo, pero no veo Igneus por ninguna parte-** , dijo la peliblanca algo desanimada al no encontrar ese tipo de flores que le recordaba a su amor platónico.

 **-¿Te refieres a las flores que siembra Natsu?-** , preguntó Erza algo sorprendida de que Mirajane también supiera de dichas flores, aunque ahora recuerda que Thria se había llevado una para dársela a Mira.

Mirajane asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tornar su expresión en seriedad, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Erza, pero antes de que preguntará algo Mirajane se movió un poco hacia un lado para dirigir un golpe a un hombre que había salido disparado en dirección a ellas. La peliblanca se calmó en lo que Erza observaba al hombre enterrado en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella y se fijó en el ruido proveniente del tumulto ubicado en medio de la plaza

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo allí?-** , preguntó Mirajane intrigada por el alboroto que provenía de ese grupo de hombres que parecía rodear algo y eso algo sacaba disparados a varios hombres de apariencia sospechosa parecida a la de criminales.

Erza y Mira sin más decidieron acercarse con calma al lugar para hacerse paso sin problemas hasta llegar al frente al alboroto donde pudieron ver a dos chicos parados alrededor de magos de varios gremios diferentes inconscientes, uno de esos chicos era rubio y el otro era pelinegro.

 **-¿Aun quieren más?-** , preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa confiada mirando a los magos que estaban en el suelo. **-Deberían saber que venimos en mejor forma para ganar este año-** , agregó el chico con sencillez intimidando a los compañeros de los magos que estaban tumbados en el suelo-

 **-Ey ustedes dos-** , dijo Erza con seriedad acercándose a los muchachos que se giraron a verle mostrando sorpresa por unos segundos. **-¿Qué creen que están haciendo con estos participantes?-** , preguntó la pelirroja con cierta aura amenazante mirando a los chicos fijamente.

El rubio dio unos pasos al frente con una pequeña sonrisa para estar frente a Erza. **-Oh, si no me equivoco tu eres Erza Scarlet,** _ **Titania la reina de las hadas**_ **, ¿no?-** , preguntó el chico con cierto tono superior y burlón que enojó un poco a Mirajane pero Erza se mantenía seria. **-Entonces es cierto que los magos que desaparecieron en la isla Tenrou volvieron-** , agregó el rubio desviando la vista de Erza con simplicidad como si no tuviera nada que hablar con ella.

Erza tomó del hombro al chico rubio para hacerlo girarse para verla. **-Lo volveré a repetir-** , dijo Erza con más seriedad apretando el hombro del chico mientras que en su otra mano invocaba una espada. **-¿Qué es lo que le estaban haciendo a estos participantes?-** , volvió a preguntar la pelirroja pero el rubio solo mantenía una sonrisa superior en su rostro.

En cambio el chico pelinegro con serenidad se acercó a Erza captando su atención. **-Solo nos defendíamos y ya, ellos fueron los que empezaron a atacarnos-** , respondió Rogue con monotonía y tranquilidad sin ser intimidado por la mirada de Titania, la cual aceptó su respuesta y soltó al rubio que se limpió con una mano el hombro que tocó la pelirroja.

 **-Déjame presentarme, soy Sting Eucliffe…** _ **el Dragon Slayer de la luz**_ **-** , se presentó Sting con una sonrisa de lado causando sorpresa en la peliblanca y la pelirroja que ensancharon un poco sus ojos.

 **-Otro Dragon Slayer-** , susurró Mirajane para sí misma mientras miraba sorprendida al rubio que se atrevía a encarar a Erza.

 **-Y yo soy Rogue Cheney…** _ **el Dragon Slayer de las sombras**_ **-** , se presentó Rogue con serenidad provocando que ahora la sorpresa sea doble para las magas de Fairy Tail.

 **-Dos Dragon Slayers-** , musitó Erza mostrándose seria ocultando su asombro ante dos Dragon Slayers más.

Sting se colocó las manos en la cintura y tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. **-Nosotros somos el dúo de Dragon Slayers de Sabertooth que pronto superará a al dúo de Natsu-san y Kagura-san, y también el dúo de Zeth-san y Yui-san-** , declaró Sting con decisión siendo apoyado por un asentimiento de Rogue. **-Pero ahora estoy algo decepcionado por saber que ustedes al ser débiles competirán en vez de Natsu-san y sus alumnos-** , dijo el rubio causando que el enojo de Erza y Mira aumentase. **-Ahora el trabajo que ellos hicieron durante todos estos años se vendrá abajo por su culpa-** , concluyó él con su expresión de superioridad, provocando que Erza apriete el mango de su espada decidida a callarle la boca.

 **-Oye oye oye-** , dijo una voz familiar para los presentes que se giraron a ver como unos cabellos rosas se hacían paso entre el público. **-¿Qué te dije sobre hablarle así a la gente?-** , preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa de lado mientras que a su lado estaba Kagura tomando de la mano a Zoe.

 **-¡N-Natsu-san!-** , exclamó Sting sorprendido y un poco asustado al haber sido pillado en infraganti por el pelirosa de mechones morados, y no era solo él sino también Rogue a su lado que ensanchó un poco los ojos al ver a Natsu.

 **-Natsu, yo puedo encargarme sola de estos dos-** , dijo Erza con una mirada enojada sin voltear a ver a Natsu mientras que se preparaba para atacar al dúo de Dragon Slayers.

 **-Tampoco te confundas, Erza-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa tranquila pasando por el lado de Erza en dirección hacia Sting y Rogue para ponerse detrás de ellos para sorpresa de Erza y Mirajane. **-Estos dos mocosos solo están demasiado emocionados por los juegos que empiezan a escupir tonterías sin pensar bien-** , agregó el maestro de Fairy Tail con alegría mientras que ponía sus manos en las cabezas de ambos chicos para comenzar a frotarlas con fuerza para incomodidad de estos dos.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Erza ensanchando los ojos y aflojando el agarre en su espada mostrando completamente confundida e incrédula ante lo que estaba viendo, cosa que compartía con Mirajane.

 **-Por favor déjenos, Natsu-san-** , pedía Rogue con algo de vergüenza ante lo brusco que estaba siendo el pelirosa que frotaba su cabeza con fuerza.

 **-Oh vamos, solo los estoy saludando después de meses que no los veo-** , respondió Natsu mirando a Rogue y luego a Sting para luego rodear sus hombros con sus brazos sin dejar fastidiarlos como lo haría un hermano mayor a sus hermanitos.

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-** , le preguntó Mirajane a Kagura con curiosidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Lo que sucede es que Sting y Rogue en algún momento también fueron entrenados por Natsu hace años-** , respondió Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a ver a Mirajane y Erza también alcanzó a oír eso.

 **-¿En serio?-** , dijo la albina sorprendida mirando en dirección a Natsu y los dos Dragon Slayers.

 **-Sí, ellos hace cinco años comenzaron a visitarnos en Magnolia debido a nuestra segunda victoria en los juegos mágicos -** , decía la pelimorada con calma mientras que Erza y Mira escuchaban en silencio. **-Ambos admiraban a Natsu y quisieron mejorar su uso con la magia Slayer y al ser mayores que Nidus y el resto, Natsu los aceptó por un tiempo y ahora los considera como unos hermanitos-** , explicaba Kagura divertida mientras se voltea a ver como Sting y Rogue tratan de zafarse de Natsu.

 **-Entonces ellos también entrenaron con los alumnos de Natsu-** , comentó Erza mirando a Kagura que se giró a verle para asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Claro, recuerdo muy bien cuando ambos se sorprendieron al ver que el nivel de poder de Nidus y los demás estaba por encima del suyo-** , respondió la pelimorada con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. **-Por eso fue que se esforzaron tanto entrenando con Natsu para luego de unos meses venirse a Crocus para unirse a Sabertooth con la idea de ser tan fuertes como Natsu-** , explicaba Kagura con calma recordando algunos acontecimientos importantes con el antiguo maestro de dicho gremio que tenía una personalidad retorcida. **-Nos visitaban de vez en cuando, pero recientemente debieron de estar entrenando para los juegos mágicos-** , concluyó la madre de Zoe con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a las dos magas que le estaban escuchando.

Volviendo con los tres Dragon Slayers, Sting y Rogue por fin se habían liberado del agarre de Natsu y ahora solo se sobaban la cabeza algo adoloridos. **-Tiene que dejar de saludarnos de esa manera, Natsu-san-** , dijo Sting algo adolorido mientras miraba al que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir.

Natsu solo sonrió divertido para girarse a ver a Erza y a Mirajane. **-Estos dos en realidad que esperaban combatir contra ustedes cuando les contaba de las cosas que hacían-** , comenzó de hablar Natsu mientras recordaba la emoción del dúo hace años. **-Sting deseaba pelear al mismo tiempo contigo y Gildarts porque estaba asombrado con la fuerza de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail-** , dijo él al darle una palmada en la espalda a Sting que sonrió nervioso rascándose una mejilla. **-Y Rogue admira mucho a Gajeel y a Laxus por ser poderosos Dragon Slayers, pero admira sobre todo a Gajeel-** , agregó Natsu poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro que desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

 **-¿Entonces por qué hablaban de esa manera tan irritante y presuntuosa?-** , preguntó Erza haciendo desaparecer su espada mostrándose intrigada ante la actitud que antes tomaron los chicos.

 **-P-Pues… si nos odiaban pelearían con más empeño contra nosotros-** , respondió Sting con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo apenada por la forma en la que tuvo que comportarse antes contra la pelirroja de la cual oyó maravillas contadas por Natsu.

 **-Que estupidez-** , dijo Erza con seriedad y una mirada firme captando la atención del rubio y el pelinegro. **-Yo pelearé con toda mis fuerzas contra cualquiera que sea mi oponente, no hace falta comportarse de esa manera-** , explicó la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Sting estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y luego de unos segundos puso una expresión desafiante contra la pelirroja. **-En ese caso espero y estén preparados para los juegos-** , declaró Sting apretando un puño con determinación ya que no cabía en sus ganas de batallar contra ella.

 **-Porque nosotros planeamos ganar este año-** , completó Rogue con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara esperando ver el desempeño del equipo de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels en la competencia.

 **-Con todo gusto les demostraremos que seremos los ganadores-** , respondió Erza con un asentimiento que provocó que Natsu, Kagura y Mirajane sonrieran mientras que Zoe solo mostraba una sonrisa de admiración infantil ante lo genial que se veía la pelirroja.

 **-Ahora con eso dicho nos tenemos que despedir por ahora, se está haciendo tarde y todos deben estar en sus alojamientos para las doce-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa serena mirando al dúo de Dragon Slayers que asintieron en respuesta.

 **-Tiene razón, Natsu-san-** , dijo Sting con una sonrisa alegre viendo al pelirosa.

 **-Esperamos con ansias verlos en los juegos-** , dijo Rogue con una tenue sonrisa mientras que él y Sting comenzaban a caminar para alejarse de allí.

 **-¡Adiós Sting y Rogue!-** , exclamó Zoe con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose con una mano en alto de los chicos.

 **-¡Adiós, Zoe-chan!-** , se despidió Sting de la pequeña hija de su ídolo que no había visto en meses.

Luego de eso el tumulto se comenzó a despejar y las personas volvieron a sus asuntos y ahora solo estaban Kagura, Natsu, Zoe, Erza y Mirajane.

 **-Deberán tener cuidados con ellos, son Dragon Slayers de tercera generación-** , les dijo Kagura a las magas que se intrigaron ante lo que dijo.

 **-¿Dragon Slayers de tercera generación?-** , preguntó Mirajane confundida y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

 **-Sí, son aquellos que son entrenados por dragones y también poseen lacrima de Dragon Slayer, serán oponentes difíciles para ustedes-** , les advirtió Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa amable mientras que Erza solo asentía con seguridad.

 **-De cualquier manera será mejor que nos vayamos a la posada-** , les dijo Natsu a las chicas, las cuales asintieron y emprendieron el rumbo hacia el alojamiento en el cual se hospedarían.

* * *

 _ ***En la posada Hope Light**_ *

Ahora nos ubicamos en la habitación del equipo que participará en los juegos mágicos. Allí dentro estaban Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Zeth, Kagura, Natsu, Zoe y Diana esperando a que fueran las doce para que comenzara la prueba de los juegos mágicos.

 **-Parece que ya están todos-** , dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como su alumno estaba hablando con Gray y Lucy amigablemente.

 **-Un momento, ¿Dónde está Wendy?-** , preguntó Kagura con intriga al percatarse de que la joven peliazul que también era parte del grupo no estaba.

 **-Ella estaba con Charle así que dudo que se hayan perdido-** , respondió Happy con una mirada seria preguntándose donde estaría Wendy y la Exceed blanca.

 **-Son casi las doce, esa pequeña niña está afuera sola-** , comentó Diana con algo de preocupación llevándose una mano a la frente de manera algo dramática, provocando que Lucy se haga una imagen mental de Wendy con malas influencias alrededor como si fuera una delincuente.

 **-AHHHHHH… ¿Q-Qué deberíamos hacer?-** , preguntó Lucy con preocupación y un poco de miedo con las manos en sus mejillas dejándose llevar mucho por su imaginación de escritora.

Luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Lissana y Elfman cargando algunas cajas. **-¡Hola!, traemos aperitivos-** , dijo Elfman con una sonrisa mientras entraba al lugar siendo visto por todos.

 **-Veo que ya te ves más animado que antes-** , comentó Zeth con una sonrisa amigable dirigida al albino que antes no estaba muy animado por el hecho de no haber sido elegido para participar en los juegos.

 **-¡Yo también quiero!, ¡yo también quiero mostrar mi fuerza como hombre!-** , exclamó Elfman con alguna lágrima cómica en sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños.

 **-Necesitamos pedirles un favor-** , le dijo Gray a Lissana que estaba poniendo una caja sobre una de las camas. **-Es que Wendy no ha llegado aún y no creo que podamos salir de la posada después de las doce-** , explicó el pelinegro con calma mientras la albina le escucha en silencio.

 **-Hablando de eso, son las doce-** , dijo Zeth con calma mirando el reloj de pared que acababa de marcar las doce captando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-Me pregunto qué pasará-** , dijo Erza con genuino interés en la prueba que debían superar.

Luego todos oyeron algo proveniente del exterior por lo que se acercaron a los balcones para observar una gran imagen tridimensional tomaba forma sobre varios edificios. Era un hombre con cabeza de calabaza y un atuendo un poco chistoso mientras que encima de él se encontraba su nombre: Matt.

 _ **[¡Buenos días a todos los gremios de los grandes juegos mágicos!]**_ , saludaba Matt con alegría y cierto tono melódico. _**[Para reducir los equipos participantes de 149 a 7… ¡Vamos a empezar ahora el "evento preliminar"!]**_ , declaró el hombre calabaza con emoción mientras que varias luces se iluminaban a su alrededor dándole un aire festivo.

 **-¡Es una proyección gigante!-** , exclamó Lucy con notable sorpresa y asombro contemplando el tamaño de la proyección de Matt.

 **-¡El señor calabaza ha aparecido de nuevo, papá!-** , le dijo Zoe a su padre con una sonrisa infantil y emocionada mientras señalaba a Matt. Natsu por su parte le asintió con una sonrisa para después volver su vista hacia el personaje del cual sabía su identidad secreta.

 _ **[Cada año más y más gremios vienen a este evento, cosa que es símbolo de que está empezando a tomarse a la ligera]**_ , decía Matt mientras hacia una clase de baile con una gran sonrisa. _**[¡Por eso mismo ahora disminuimos el número de competidores a solo siete!]**_ , declaró Matt mientras que detrás de él aparecían serpentinas. _**[¡Las reglas de los preliminares son muy simples!]**_ , exclamó Matt con una gran sonrisa mientras que el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

 **-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-** , preguntaba Lucy alterada mientras trataba de no caer ante el movimiento brusco del suelo que bien podía ser relacionado con un temblor. En ese mismo estado se encontraban los demás en la sala, unos más calmados que otros mientras que Kagura, Zoe y Natsu utilizaban su magia de gravedad para mantenerse quietos en el suelo tomándose de las manos.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡todos se están movimiento graciosos!-** , exclamaba Zoe con una gran sonrisa infantil observando como todos hacían lo que podían para no caerse al suelo.

 _ **[Ahora todos competirán entre sí, y la meta son los terrenos del evento… Domus Flau]**_ , decía Matt con un tono entusiasmado mientras que la posada Hope Light temblaba con más fuerza y algunos engranajes en el interior se acomodaban. _**[Los primeros equipos que lleguen allí, van a participar en el evento]**_ , declaraba el hombre calabaza con alegría mientras que los magos se asomaban por los balcones para observar algo extraño.

 **-¡Todo el lugar se está transformando!-** , exclamó Zeth con una gran sonrisa animada y alegre al ver como el alojamiento estaba aumentando su altura debido a que una plataforma los estaba elevando a varios metros del suelo.

 **-¡Los otros alojamientos también!-** , exclamó Lucy con sorpresa y asombro señalando la ciudad donde varios edificios que también eran alojamientos de gremio se alzaban en al aire haciéndose notar de entre todos los demás edificios comunes.

 **-¡Las transformaciones son de hombres!-** , exclamó Elfman con una gran sonrisa varonil y emocionada mientras alzaba los brazos al aire resaltando sus músculos y el temblor se detenía al ya estar a gran altura.

 _ **[¡Sus alojamientos serán las líneas de partida para esta preliminar!]**_ , declaró Matt con una gran sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos para provocar que delante de los balcones varias tablas se comenzaran a unir en el aire para formar una clase de camino suspendido en el aire.

 **-Se está haciendo un camino-** , dijo Gray con seriedad viendo el camino de tablas que se había formado delante de ellos.

 **-¿Se supone que debemos ir por allí?-** , preguntó Erza con intriga para después girarse a ver al gran holograma.

 _ **[Son libres de utilizar cualquier magia, no hay restricciones siempre y cuando sean los primeros siete en llegar]**_ , explicaba Matt con un tono calmado y alegre para después tornarse serio. _**[Pero si los cinco miembros de su equipo no llegan… perderán]**_ , dijo el cabeza de calabaza causando que los magos del grupo ensanchen sus ojos un poco.

 **-Vaya, este año lo pusieron más fácil que los anteriores-** , comentó Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa siendo apoyada por asentimientos de Natsu, Diana y Zeth.

 _ **[Y una cosa más, no nos responsabilizamos por si alguien muere en el laberinto]**_ , aclaró Matt con una sonrisa que con la frase resultó algo perturbadora para Lucy y Lissana.

 **-¿¡Un laberinto!?-** , preguntó Gray con sorpresa al fijarse en el cielo donde había una estructura que provocó que él y varios ensancharan los ojos ante lo que veían.

 _ **[La preliminar de los grandes juegos mágicos: ¡El laberinto del cielo ha empezado!]**_ , exclamó Matt con en un grito alegre que dio comienzo a la prueba preliminar mientras señalaba una gran estructura en el cielo de tamaño monumental que parecían ser varios edificios suspendidos en el aire formando una clase de laberinto esférico al cual llegaban todos los caminos que se formaron desde los alojamientos de todos los gremios.

 **-Entonces tenemos que ir allí, eh-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa de lado y con emoción dado que un laberinto podría resultar divertido de resolver-. **-Esto será entretenido-** , agregó al momento de acercarse al balcón con la intención de comenzar a dirigirse hacia la estructura.

 **-Si es así entonces tenemos que darnos prisa-** , dijo Gray con una sonrisa similar a la del pelinegro con blanco mientras se acercaba para comenzar, pero es detenido por un brazo de Erza que le impide el paso.

 **-Espera, las reglas dicen que los cinco tenemos que llegar, pero aún falta Wendy-** , aclaró Erza con una mirada seria hacia Gray y Zeth que recordaron ese hecho y se pusieron a gritar _"¡Wendy!"_ para que apareciera de donde sea que esté.

 **-Si Wendy no está aquí…-** , dijo Elfman con una pequeña sonrisa causando que todos se volteen a verlo. **-¡Está un HOMBRE!-** , exclamó Elfman con una gran sonrisa emocionada chocando sus puños para comenzar a correr hacia el grupo. **-¡Vamos a cambiar de miembros!-** , dijo el albino con emoción tomando a Erza y Lucy en un brazo y a Gray y Zeth en el otro.

 **-¿¡EEEEEEH!?-** , exclamaron Gray, Lucy y Erza de la sorpresa al ser llevados en brazos por el albino que ya estaba corriendo por el camino suspendido en el aire.

 **-Jaja, grandiosa idea Elfman-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa de lado mientras le palmeaba el brazo al albino que los estaba llevando hacia el laberinto.

 **-No tenemos de otra, no hay tiempo de esperar a Wendy-** , comentó Gray con una mirada seria aceptando la idea del albino ya que no podían esperar a que Wendy apareciera.

 **-¡Déjenmelo a mí!-** , exclamó Elfman con una sonrisa de lado acelerando el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible al laberinto gigante.

Ahora nos enfocamos en el grupo que se quedó en la habitación, siendo Diana, Lissana, Happy y la familia Dragneel que observaban cómo el grupo recorría el camino en dirección al gran laberinto.

 **-Lissana, Happy-** , dijo Natsu con calma mirando a los dos que se voltearon a verle. **-Por favor vayan a buscar a Wendy y traten de alejarse de problemas-** , les pidió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

 **-¡Okey, iremos a buscarla!-** , exclamó Lissana con un asentimiento y una mirada decidida ya que también estaba preocupada por la peliazul.

 **-¡Buena suerte a todos!-** , exclamó Happy dándoles ánimo a sus amigos para después ir con Lissana hacia la salida de la habitación con el objetivo de comenzar a buscar a la Exceed y a la Dragon Slayer por toda la ciudad.

 **-Estos juegos sin duda que serán muy entretenidos-** , comentó Diana con una pequeña sonrisa serena observando el gran laberinto en el cielo mientras que pantallas con proyecciones aparecían en las calles para mostrar lo que sucedía adentro.

 **-Ciertamente, puede que sea el más memorable de todos-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada seria y con un deje de enojo que Kagura pudo notar.

 **-Natsu…-** , dijo Kagura preocupada por su esposo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

 **-No te preocupes Kagura, por ahora solo podemos ver como nuestros equipos dan lo mejor para ganar-** , contestó el pelirosa con una cálida sonrisa correspondiéndole a su esposa para sujetarle la mano con delicadeza.

 **-¿Yo también puedo ver, papa?-** , preguntó Zoe con una sonrisa infantil jalando la gabardina de su padre para que este agachara la cabeza para verle.

 **-No, tú te vas a dormir porque ya es tarde-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa divertida mientras le sobaba el cabello a su hija, la cual infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero adorable.

 **-Guuuhh… No es justo-** , dijo Zoe agachando la cabeza en un mohín muy lindo que enterneció a Diana y a Kagura.

Natsu por su parte se puso de cuclillas para quedar de frente a Zoe con una sonrisa cariñosa. **-Mira el lado bueno, si te acuestas ahora nos levantaremos temprano para pasear por la ciudad-** , dijo el pelirosa acariciándole la cabeza a su pequeña que levantó la mirada curiosa ante la propuesta.

 **-Además de que es solo un laberinto, no es como si fuera la gran cosa-** , dijo Diana con una sonrisa amable mirando a la pequeña mientras se inclinaba un poco. Kagura por su parte se dio un leve codazo a la pelinegra dado que le acababa de quitar las palabras de la boca sin que esta pudiera decirlas antes.

 **-Mm… ¡está bien!-** , aceptó Zoe con una renovada felicidad que alegró a Natsu. Luego de eso Kagura tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar junto con Diana en dirección a la salida de la habitación y por consiguiente hacia el último piso donde dormía la familia Dragneel para acostar a la menor.

Al ya encontrarse solo Natsu se acercó al balcón para mirar con seriedad el gran laberinto del cielo. **(¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?)** , le preguntó Natsu a Incursio a través de su conexión mental.

" _ **Si, en definitiva son ellos y están dentro de ese laberinto"**_ , respondió Incursio con la misma seriedad que Natsu, causando que Natsu apretará los puños al saber que sus sospechas fueron correctas.

 **(No tengo idea de que está tramando Zetsubo en estos momentos, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno)** , dijo Natsu con un tono lleno de enojo al recordar a la maldita organización que eran su preocupación más grande en estos momentos.

" _ **Ahora somos dos, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para detenerlos cuando los veamos"**_ , contestó Incursio en un tono más calmado y reconfortante recibiendo un asentimiento de Natsu que se tranquilizó y se quedó en silencio con su vista puesta en el laberinto.

Luego Natsu se llevó la mano derecha a su corazón donde estaba justamente la marca que lo une a Kagura. **(No dejaré que me alejen de mi familia)** , pensó Natsu con seguridad y seriedad apretando las ropas que cubrían su marca. **(Les demostraré quien es el dios de la muerte si intentan algo)** , agregó el pelirosa al momento de mostrar por unos segundos unos iris y esclerótica de color negro con pupilas blancas.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por este capítulo. Lo repito nuevamente, siento mucho el tardar tanto para subir este capítulo, es que ahora que comencé la universidad se me complica escribir y la verdad el factor inspiración también incluye MUCHO. Lo importante es que aquí está el capítulo y tranquilos, no voy a describir el aburrido reto del laberinto ya que me parece innecesario ya que ocupara espacio que podré utilizar para otras cosas.

El asunto con Jiemma no sucederá por distintas razones que después explicaré, el punto es que hay otro maestro de Sabertooth y ya fue presentado en esta historia, por lo cual no ocurrirá la expulsión de Yukino y los miembros del gremio nos serán hijos de puta, incluyó a Minerva.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews para aumentar mis niveles de inspiración. Sin más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… ¡SAYONARA!.


	19. Comienzan los Juegos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

¡Ohayo!, bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que me entretiene escribir. Un gran saludo a **"jimsop098"** que comentaron en el anterior capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar. Ahora sin más comencemos con el capítulo… ¡Go!.

 _ **1)*(LUGAR-TIEMPO)***_

 **2)-Dialogo-**

 **3)(Pasamiento o acción)**

 **4)** _ **"Incursio hablando"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno. Los únicos personajes de mi propiedad son los OCs presentados en la historia._

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 17: Comienzan los Juegos**_

 _ ***En el Domus Flau***_

Es el comienzo de los grandes juegos mágicos en la capital Crocus del Reino de Fiore. Ya se decidieron a los gremios que participarían en los juegos luego de la prueba preliminar ocurrida a las doce de la noche, lo sorprendente es que el equipo representante de la alianza terminó en el séptimo lugar terminando clasificados por muy poco.

De cualquier manera ahora nos encontramos con el equipo que representaba a la alianza en una de las habitaciones del gran estadio Domus Flau, la cual les fue asignada como equipo y en ella se estaban preparando para el comienzo del gran evento mágico.

Claro que dentro de la habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de júbilo y emoción de todo el público en las gradas que había asistido para presenciar el evento. **-En verdad que hacen mucho ruido afuera-** , comentó Erza con tranquilidad mientras miraba al techo donde se escuchaban los constantes gritos de las personas.

 **-Debe de haber mucho público, que nervios-** , dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando un poco con sus dedos al pensar que estaría ante una cantidad absurda de personas mientras competía por la victoria de los juegos.

 **-No pueden ser todos los magos de Fiore, seguramente haya mucha gente normal aquí-** , comentó Gray con calma y con sus manos en su cintura escuchando la gran multitud de gritos.

 **-Así es, después de todo es un evento con las puertas abiertas a todos los espectadores posibles-** , le contestó Zeth a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa y de brazos cruzados mientras recordaba la gran cantidad de personas de los años anteriores.

 **-Es cierto, tú has participado más veces antes, ¿cierto, Zeth?-** , le preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa y con las manos detrás de su espalda al estudiante de Natsu, a lo cual recibe un asentimiento del chico.

 **-Claro, pero aun así eso no evita que me incomode utilizar ropa en conjunto, Natsu-Sensei siempre nos decía que nos vistiéramos así-** , respondió Zeth con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras se observaba su atuendo que iba en conjunto al de los demás del equipo.

 **-Creo que es una buena idea, aumenta el sentido de pertenencia al gremio-** , opinó Erza con una sonrisa orgullosa y las manos en su cintura inflando el pecho pensando en hacer honor a Fairy Tail con su traje.

 **-Querrás decir a la alianza-** , corrigió Gray con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que señalaba en los uniformes los símbolos de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels, ya que eran uniformes que representaban a la alianza entre ambos gremios hermanos.

 **-Esperen un segundo-** , dijo Elfman captando la atención de todos que se voltearon a verle. **-¿No esperaran en serio que yo pueda llevar estas ropas?-** , preguntó el albino sudando un poco y sosteniendo entre sus grandes manos un pequeño vestido que se supone sería para Wendy.

 **-Sí, no creo que puedas llevar el atuendo de Wendy-** , dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en cien mientras se rascaba una mejilla haciéndose una imagen de Elfman con el pequeño vestido.

 **-Hablando de eso, te has pulido bastante-** , comentó Gray con una pequeña sonrisa fijándose en que el albino que no llevaba casi ropa tenía unos abundantes músculos rozando lo exagerado.

Luego de eso el albino pone un semblante más serio que capta la atención de todos. **-A propósito, me acabé uniendo a ustedes por el calor del momento, ¿pero qué pasa con Wendy?... ¿Estará bien?-** , preguntó Elfman con seriedad y con preocupación por el estado de su amiga que había sido encontrada herida durante la prueba preliminar.

 **-Pues lo mejor será ir a verla si queremos saberlo-** , dijo Zeth con una sonrisa amigable siendo apoyado por el resto que luego se dirigió a la puerta para ir a ver el estado de la Dragon Slayer del cielo, claro que Elfman se puso un uniforme de su tamaño antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _ ***En la Enfermería de la Alianza***_

Luego de varios minutos, el equipo llegó a la enfermería de la alianza que les había sido asignada. Una vez entraron a la enfermería pudieron ver a la pequeña peliazul acostado en una cama arropada hasta el cuello, con unas vendas en su frente y algunas curitas en sus mejillas, al lado de la chica estaba una dormida Charle con algunas vendas mientras que Happy y Lissana observaban la llegada del equipo.

 **-¡Wendy!-** , exclamó Lucy preocupada y dolida por ver el estado en el cual había terminado la joven chica que era su amiga mientras se acercaba a ella para ver cómo estaba.

 **-Las encontramos heridas en unos arbustos del jardín del castillo Mercurius-** , les dijo Lissana a todos con una mirada afligida y con las manos entrelazadas ya que le dolía recordar el deplorable estado en el cual ella y Happy encontraron a la chica y a la gata.

Elfman y Gray apretaron los puños mientras que Erza y Zeth se acercaban con Lucy a la cama para observar mejor a sus amigas que parecían estar dormidas.

 **-Tengan cuidado con ella-** , les dijo Natsu con calma al grupo mientras entraba a la enfermería captando la atención de todos que se giraron a verle. **-Tuvo múltiples heridas de gravedad en su cuerpo, por suerte ya todas fueron tratadas y no corre algún peligro-** , les notificó el pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar su preocupación, lo cual sirvió al ver como Lucy suspiraba aliviada.

 **-Natsu, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?-** , le preguntó Erza a Natsu con seriedad buscando saber la razón por la cual sus compañeras y amigas habían sido encontradas así.

 **-Estoy igual de intrigado que ustedes, solo sé que quien hizo esto lo va a pagar-** , respondió Natsu frunciendo el ceño con seriedad mientras apretaba los puños, aunque claro que sabía quién fue, pero no podía decírselo a ellos.

Wendy por su parte apretaba los ojos con incomodidad y algo adolorida para después abrirlos lentamente. **-N-Natsu-san-** , musitó Wendy con voz débil captando la atención del mencionado y del resto que enfocaron toda su atención en la peliazul.

 **-Wendy, ¿qué te pasó?-** , preguntó una preocupada Lucy acercándose a la cama con las manos contraídas contra su pecho.

 **-L-Lo siento, no puedo recordarlo-** , contestaba Wendy con voz quebrada y con dolor impregnado en ella mientras trataba de recordar lo sucedido, pero una punzada de dolor le arremetió sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor que preocupó más al resto.

Luego de eso el grupo oye unas pisadas provenientes del fondo de la enfermería y se giran a ver quién es. **-No debes forzarte a recordar Wendy, guarda tus fuerzas en lo que las heridas van curándose-** , le dijo Porlyusica a la peliazul con su usual expresión seria.

 **-¡Porlyusica-san!, ¡¿qué está haciendo aquí!?-** , le preguntó Lucy a la asesora médica de Fairy Tail con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba el encontrarla allí.

 **-¿No puedo venir a animarlos?-** , le preguntó Porlyusica a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, lo cual causa que Lucy se ponga nerviosa y que balbuceara que ella si podía venir a animarlos.

 **-¿Quién te habrá hecho esas heridas?-** , preguntó Elfman con seriedad y apretando los puños esperando que cualquiera tuviera como respuesta un nombre y lugar para darle una paliza al responsable.

 **-N-No puedo recordarlo, todo lo que pude ver un extraño objeto blanco acercándose a mí-** , contestaba Wendy haciendo algo de esfuerzo mientras que a su mente llegaba la imagen nítida de un objeto de color blanco acercándose a ella a una velocidad casi imperceptible, pero el esfuerzo de Wendy solo provocó más dolor en su cabeza y que por consiguiente se quejara con un pequeño gemido de dolor.

 **-¡No te esfuerces Wendy!-** , le pidió Happy a la peliazul con lagrimitas en los bordes de sus ojos ya que no le gustaba ver a la chica en ese estado.

Wendy apretó los puños con impotencia y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar para liberar pequeñas lágrimas mientras que ella comenzaba a temblar un poco. **-L-Lo siento chicos-** , les dijo Wendy a todos los presentes. **-D-Después de todo el entrenamiento… n-no podré formar parte del equipo-** , dijo ella con voz quebrada y muy triste estando al borde del llanto al sentirse tan frustrada e impotente.

Todos guardaron silencio al no saber que decirle a la peliazul, pero Natsu por su parte se acercó hasta donde estaba ella para posar su mano derecha sobre la frente de ella con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. **-No te preocupes por eso Wendy-** , le dijo Natsu a Wendy con un tono compasivo y gentil causando que Wendy levante la mirada para verle a la cara. **-Estarás bien antes de que terminen los juegos, y hasta que en ese entonces vuelvas puedes estar segura de que el equipo dará todo su esfuerzo por ganar-** , le dijo el pelirosa formando una cálida y alegre sonrisa para darle ánimo a su amiga, la cual se sintió feliz ante tales palabras.

En eso Zeth con una sonrisa parecida la de su maestro da unos pasos para estar cerca de Wendy. **-Lo que Natsu-Sensei dice es cierto, déjanoslo a nosotros hasta que vuelvas a competir a nuestro lado-** , le dijo el pelinegro con blanco a la Dragon Slayer mientras se señalaba así mismo con un pulgar en signo de confianza.

Wendy se tomó unos momentos para pasar las lágrimas y formar una tenue sonrisa. **-Está bien-** , le dijo la chica a Natsu y Zeth para después girarse para ver a Elfman. **-Elfman-san, ¿puedes por favor toma mi lugar hasta ese momento?-** , le pidió Wendy al albino con una leve sonrisa mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco, lo cual caló profundo en el hombre de cabello blanco.

 **-¡Por supuesto!, ¡déjamelo a mí!-** , exclamó Elfman con determinación y seguridad apretando los puños dispuesto a dar todo su esfuerzo para cumplirle a Wendy.

 **-¡Muy bien, entonces fuera de aquí!, ¡necesita descansar!-** , exclamó Porlyusica con enojo mientras que sacaba de manera cómica a absolutamente todos fuera de la enfermería a base de escobazos, causando que algunos se quejaran, otros que corrieran incluyendo a Natsu que fue el primero en salir del lugar, cosa que provocó una pequeña risa en la peliazul.

Luego de que todos se fueran y de que la puerta se cerrara, la anciana pelirosa se quedó dándole la espalda a la joven mientras preparaba una pócima. **-No te preocupes Wendy, como asesora medica de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels te voy a curar sin ninguna duda-** , le aseguró Porlyusica a la peliazul mientras que se giraba a verle con determinación.

Wendy sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de la anciana y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos víctima del cansancio y la fatiga. **-Gracias Grandeneey-** , susurró la peliazul con felicidad para después caer dormida con una expresión pacifica a ojos de la anciana que sonrió un poco para después salir de la enfermería.

Una vez afuera se fijó que Natsu le esperaba recostado contra una pared mientras que Lissana y Happy iban con el resto y el equipo que participaría fue a prepararse para el evento. **-¿Estás seguro de que no debo decirles?-** , le preguntó Porlyusica a Natsu con calma mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería detrás de ella.

 **-Sí, sencillamente es muy complicado el explicarles el origen de esas heridas con rastros de Hollow, tendría que desvelarles cosas que no deben saber-** , respondió Natsu con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados mientras recordaba el fatal estado de las heridas de Wendy que tenían la esencia de un Hollow impregnada, es una suerte que él haya sido capaz de curarla en ese aspecto para dejársela a Porlyusica.

La anciana pelirosa al escuchar a Natsu, tan solo negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. **-En algún momento tendrás que decírselos, o ellos mismos lo descubrirán y te afrontaran-** , le advirtió Porlyusica al maestro del gremio con una mirada seria.

 **-Pues que así sea, prefiero mantenerles a salvo de esto todo el tiempo posible-** , contestó Natsu con la misma seriedad y completa seguridad para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a los palcos donde estarían los demás, dejando a la anciana en su lugar que soltó un suspiró de cansancio para luego volver a la enfermería con Wendy y Charle.

* * *

 _ ***Con el Equipo de la Alianza***_

Ahora nos movemos con los cinco miembros que formaban al equipo que representaría a la alianza, ellos estaban caminando por un pasillo que iba hacia la arena mientras que a cada momento se escuchaban aún más alto el sonido producido por el público.

 **-El culpable de las heridas de Wendy puede estar en los juegos-** , dijo Zeth con una mirada seria mientras se acomodaba el brazo derecho que estaba descubierto mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por la manga larga de su uniforme.

 **-Puede ser, aunque no debemos sacar conclusiones tan repentinas-** , comentó Lucy con la misma expresión de seriedad mientras se acomodaba las llaves ubicadas en su cintura.

 **-¡Sea como sea, lo que nos queda es ganar por Wendy!-** , exclamó Elfman con determinación y caminando de manera imponente mientras que rayos de luz comenzaban a alumbrarles a ellos.

 **-Vamos, es momento-** , les dijo Erza al resto con una mirada seria y firme recibiendo un asentimiento de los cuatro para después todos acercarse más a la luz proyectando sus sombras en el suelo del pasillo.

 **[¡Por fin ha llegado la hora de que comiencen los grandes juegos mágicos!]** , exclamó un hombre desde la cabina de comentaristas con emoción, provocando que la gran multitud ovacionara y vitorearan llenos de emoción. **[Soy su locutor Chapati Lola y a mi lado está el antiguo miembro del consejo mágico, Yazima-san]** , dijo el hombre identificado como Chapati mientras que se giraba a ver al pequeño anciano vestido de chef.

 **[Es un placer estar aquí]** , dijo Yazima con sencillez por el micrófono.

 **[El invitado especial de hoy es la maga del segundo lugar de Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight]** , presentó Chapati a la hermosa maga rubia de Blue Pegasus que estaba sentado al otro lado de Yazima.

 **[Vamos a ganar este año, así que estén atentos]** , dijo Jenny con una sonrisa encantadora y guiñándole el ojo al público que la ovacionó a ella a pesar de que era el segundo lugar en Miss Fiore de los últimos años.

 **[¡Los miembros de los equipos por fin han entrado!]** , exclamó Chapati con emoción mientras que él y todos enfocaban su vista en uno de los pasillos que daba entrada a la arena. **[¡Comenzando desde el puesto número siete en la preliminar!, ¡nos encontramos con el equipo A de la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels!]** , presentaba mientras que los gritos de euforia iban aumentando en todo el coliseo. **[¡Los numero uno de todo el continente y por supuesto del reino de Fiore por seis años consecutivos!, ¡la alianza que este año busca su séptima victoria con los miembros desaparecidos de hace siete años!]** , exclamaba Chapati a todo volumen mientras que cinco figuras se hacían ver ante todos mientras que confeti se mostraba detrás de ellos.

 **[¡El equipo A de la alianza entre hadas y sirenas!]** , exclamó Chapati mientras que el equipo A caminaba adentrándose en la arena bajo los ánimos de todos los presentes, estando Erza en el medio con un puño levantado siendo seguida de Gray, Lucy, Zeth y Elfman que miraban a su alrededor.

 **[Estoy contento de ver caras conocidas en el equipo, además del joven Vilerium]** , dijo Yazima con una pequeña sonrisa levantando una mano en saludo al equipo A de Fairy Tail.

 **-De verdad que hay mucho ánimo para nosotros-** , comentó Lucy con una gran sonrisa dejando de lado sus nervios para maravillarse por el apoyo que estaban recibiendo por la incontable cantidad de personas.

 **-Pero lo que importa son los ánimos de nuestros amigos-** , dijo Erza con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de Lucy, para después ambas girarse a ver el origen del gran bullicio de ánimo que resaltaba de entre los demás, y ese provenía de un palco donde estaban ubicados los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels exclamando Hurras por el equipo.

Allí habían varios miembros de la alianza, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Droy, Levy, Kinana, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Makarov, Gildarts, Beth, Arania, Milliana, Diana y por supuesto la familia Dragneel estando Kagura al lado de Natsu que tenía a su hija Zoe sobre sus hombros.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** , preguntó Elfman algo confundido mientras trataba de confirmar que si lo que estaba viendo era cierto.

 **-De ninguna manera, no puede ser-** , decía Gray incrédulo ante la figura que estaba sentada en los palcos junto con el grupo de Fairy Tail.

 **-Ya me parecía extraño que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes-** , comentó Natsu divertido ya que todos se estaban volteando a ver a la pequeña "niña" rubia que estaba sentada en el borde moviendo sus pies con emoción mientras canturreaba porras al equipo.

 **-¡Hurra Hurra!, ¡Fairy Tail!-** , animaba la primera maestra Mavis con una sonrisa inocente y alegre causando que todos los presentes que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia se sorprendieran, siendo Diana, Kagura, Natsu y Zoe los únicos que ni se inmutaron.

 **-¡Maestra Mavis!-** , exclamó Makarov sorprendido e incrédulo y con los ojos en blanco de la sorpresa de tener a la primera maestra allí frente a ellos.

 **-He venido a animarlos como hago cada año-** , le dijo Mavis al anciano con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba las anteriores competencias a las que había asistido como espíritu para animar a su gremio.

 **-¿Animarnos?, pero usted…-** , intentaba decir Gildarts tratando de decir lo evidente, pero es interrumpido por la rubia.

 **-No te preocupes, solo los que tienen el símbolo del gremio me pueden ver-** , aclaró Mavis con sencillez aclarando cualquier duda para los presentes que respiraron tranquilos. **-Aunque claro, también hay algunas excepciones a la regla-** , agregó la primera maestra con alegría al voltearse a ver a la pequeña Zoe que estaba sentada sobre los hombros de su padre.

 **-¡Hola señorita Mavis!-** , saludó Zoe con una adorable e inocente sonrisa mientras que sacudía una mano en el aire en saludo a la rubia.

 **-¡Hola Zoe, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi!-** , contestó Mavis con alegría y una gran sonrisa para saludar a la pequeña que había llegado al mundo en parte gracias a su ayuda.

 **-Me alegra verla de nuevo, Mavis-** , le dijo Kagura a la maestra con una pequeña sonrisa calmada y amigable, recibiendo un asentimiento de la "joven" espíritu.

 **-Y pensar que nosotras de Mermaid Heels pudiéramos hablar con ella, los otros gremios pueden considerarnos locos-** , comentó Diana con una sonrisa divertida mientras se cubría la boca con su abanico.

 **-¿Por qué pueden ver a la maestra?-** , preguntó Makarov sorprendido y un poco incrédulo al observar que las chicas de Mermaid Heels podían hablar e interactuar con la primera a pesar de que no tenían el símbolo de Fairy Tail en sus cuerpos, también hay que resaltar que Zoe no pertenecía todavía al gremio por lo que menos aún podría verla.

Natsu soltó algunas risas por lo bajo para voltearse a ver a Makarov. **-Pues yo le pedí a Mavis que las dejara, después de todo ahora que nuestros gremios son hermanos no debemos tenernos secretos-** , respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras que Zoe sobre su cabeza asentía coincidiendo con su padre.

Por su parte Natsu desprendió un aura negra con rojo no visible para nadie además de él que tomó forma para mostrar a Incursio que estaba flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y cruzado de brazos. _**"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Mavis"**_ , le decía Incursio a Mavis con una pequeña sonrisa calmada mientras que su cabello blanco ondulaba un poco por el viento y veía con sus ojos rojos a la rubia que se volteó a verle.

" _ **Lo mismo puedo decir Incursio, espero que este año no haya ningún inconveniente"**_ , respondió Mavis con serenidad por medio de un lazo telepático en el cual nadie podría oírlos a ellos.

 **(Muy bien, ustedes dos no empiecen a conversar en este momento, estamos ahora para animar a nuestros equipos)** , les dijo Natsu a Mavis y a Incursio para que no comenzaran una conversación complicada, después de todo él no estaba de ánimos para eso en ese momento.

 **-¡Esa es la actitud Natsu-san!, ¡un maestro debe de animar a sus hijos en todo momento!-** , dijo Mavis en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa para luego proceder a seguir animando al equipo A.

" _ **Pero eso no quita que debamos estar alertas, siento a Zetsubo muy cerca de la zona"**_ , dijo Incursio cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad mientras que su forma se desvanecía y volvía al cuerpo de Natsu mientras que el pelirosa hablaba un poco con los que estaban a su alrededor.

 **-Es en cierta manera tranquilizador el tener a la primera con nosotros-** , comentó Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras observaba a Mavis animarles con tanta emoción.

 **-Aunque sea como espíritu-** , agregó Gray con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **[Ahora continuemos con el equipo que llegó en sexto lugar]** , anunció Chapati con calma mientras que todos enfocaban su vista en otro pasillo de la arena. **[¡Los perros del ejército del infierno, Quatro Cerberus!]** , presentó al equipo mientras que sus cinco integrantes entraban muy emocionados y exclamando cosas como "¡Salvaje!" o "¡Whooooooooo!" como si fueran perros descontrolados.

 **[¡En el quinto lugar están las alas azules que brillan en la oscuridad, Blue Pegasus!]** , exclamó Chapati dando paso esta vez a grupo de Blue Pegasus que consistía en Eve, Hibiki, Ren, un conejo extraño de tamaño humano y por supuesto el gran Ichiya-sama siendo un hombre entre los hombres.

 **[¡En cuarto lugar, los destructores sagrados de la diosa del amor y la guerra, Lamia Scale!]** , presentó el hombre al grupo de Lamia Scale que era conformado por Toby, Yuka, una joven chica de cabello rosado, Jura y por supuesto Lyon, llevándose varios comentarios del público que estaban animados por ver pelear a Jura y a Lyon.

 **-Fue mi culpa que llegáramos de cuartos, soy muy torpe-** , dijo la joven pelirosa con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo avergonzada para luego tropezarse torpemente para caer al suelo arruinando un poco su entrada.

 **-Vaya, Sherria-** , dijo Lyon en forma de reproche llevándose una mano a la frente ante la adorable torpeza de la chica.

 **-Perdón, Lyon-** , respondió la chica con algo de nerviosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se levantaba del suelo.

 **-¿Quién es ella?-** , le preguntó Gray al equipo de Lamia Scale que se giraron a verle.

 **-Sherria es la prima pequeña de Sherry y ella es muy fuerte-** , contestó Toby con una sonrisa tranquila.

 **-Aunque mi "amor" no es lo suficientemente bueno-** , dijo Sherria con algo de vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena.

Luego en un punto las miradas de Gray y Lyon se encontraron y el ambiente se tensó. **-Gray, no te olvides de nuestra promesa-** , le dijo Lyon al pelinegro. **-Si ganamos Juvia se unirá a nuestro gremio-** , agregó el chico con cierto aire desafiante que le tocó las narices a Gray.

 **-No recuerdo que yo hubiera prometido algo, de cualquier manera no vamos a perder contra ti ni contra nadie-** , respondió Gray con una sonrisa de lado llena de confianza en sí mismo y en su equipo, además de que no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejar que un idiota como Lyon se quedara con Juvia como si fuera un trofeo.

 **[Está en realidad que es una sorpresa y una gran ventaja para la alianza más fuerte del continente, pues el equipo que quedó en tercer lugar no son otros que…**

 **]** , Decía Chapati notablemente sorprendido mientras que todos se giraban a ver el siguiente túnel por el cual saldría el siguiente equipo. **[¡El segundo equipo de la alianza de hadas y sirenas!, ¡el equipo B de la alianza más fuerte!]** , exclamaba mientras Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus y ¿Mystogan?, aparecieran ante todos revelándose como el equipo B, cosa que impactó a todos.

 **-¿¡Queeeeeee!?-** , exclamaron tanto Elfman, Gray como el resto del público presentes en las gradas que no se creían lo que estaban viendo, pues el grupo B se veía muy imponente y avanzaban haciéndose respetar a cada paso que daban y la sorpresa de todos aun no desaparecía.

 **-¿¡Hermana!?-** , preguntó un alterado e impactado Elfman con los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermana mayor allí.

 **-Gajeel-** , dijo Zeth con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras que Gajeel respondía de la misma manera siendo una mirada de rivalidad entre ambos Dragon Slayers.

 **-¿¡Juvia!?-** , exclamaba Gray muy sorprendido de encontrar a la peliazul en el equipo rival, ella en cambio le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo mientras le saludaba con una mano.

 **-¡Tener a Laxus allí es romper las reglas!-** , exclamaba Lucy llorando cómicamente y señalando de manera descarada a Laxus que no se molestaba por eso y se mantenía sereno. **-Pero quitando eso, ¿¡Por qué Mystogan está aquí!?-** , preguntó Lucy ahora señalando con sorpresa a Mystogan que se supone que sería el Jellal de Edolas que se quedó allá.

 **-No me digas que eres… Jellal-** , dijo Erza con los ojos ensanchados y algo incrédula viendo al enmascarado que se llevó una mano a la boca.

 **-Shh-** , dijo Jellal con tranquilidad mientras que gotas de sudor aparecían en los cuellos de varios de los presentes.

 **-Realmente es él-** , dijo Gray con una gran gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-¿Cómo puede ser que la alianza tenga dos equipos?-** , comentó una persona aleatoria del público que estaba confundida ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-** , preguntó una espectadora del lugar sin entender cómo habían dos equipos.

 **[Muy bien Yazima-san, mucha gente parece confundida por las reglas modificadas]** , le dijo Chapati al antiguo miembro del consejo a su lado.

 **[Está permitido el mandar como mucho a dos equipos para participar]** , notificó Yazima con calma y sencillez dejando con la boca a abierta a más de uno en las gradas.

Los magos del equipo A estaban con las quijadas bien abiertas y con los ojos en blanco a excepción de Zeth que parecía estar enterado de todo con anticipación. Hasta el momento pensaban que todo recaía en sus hombros y de la nada se enteran de que siempre estuvo el equipo B.

 **-¡No sabíamos de eso, Natsu!-** , le reclamó Lucy a Natsu que se estaba riendo un poco mientras que Gildarts, Makarov, Selene y Diana se descojonaban de las reacciones de los magos.

 **-Kehehe, este es el modo en que lo hace Fairy Tail este año-** , dijo Natsu sonriendo divertido pensando que valió la pena guardarle el secreto a sus amigos solo por ver sus reacciones.

 **-Fufufu, fue divertido ver sus reacciones-** , dijo Diana divertida y cubriendo su boca con su abanico de manera elegante.

 **[Los equipos deben competir entre ellos, ¿entonces qué sucederá que ambos equipos]** , preguntó Chapati sinceramente confundido con el desempeño de ambos grupos en los juegos.

 **[Pero… ¿no es injusto?, si cada equipo manda a un miembro entonces habrá dos miembros de la alianza con los cuales competir]** , dijo Jenny disgustada con la situación ya que parecía desventajosa para los demás gremios.

 **[Eso significa una gran ventaja para la alianza de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels]** , dijo Chapati sobándose la barbilla de manera pensativa.

En eso Zeth da unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para mirar a todo el público. **-¡Por favor no se confundan!-** , les gritó Zeth a todos para captar la atención de los presentes que se giraron a verle entre intrigados y sorprendidos. **-Aunque seamos del mismo gremio, eso no quita que ahora seamos equipos rivales, no tengo intención de dejárselos más fácil y pueden tener por seguro que van a caer igual que el resto-** , declaró Zeth con mucha seguridad y con una sonrisa desafiante mientras señalaba a Gajeel y a todo el grupo B que sonrieron en respuesta.

Gajeel sonrió de lado enseñando un canino mientras avanzaba para estar frente a Zeth. **-Concuerdo contigo Zeth, pero que sepas que ahora no seré yo el que pierda sino tú, después de todo llegaron de séptimos-** , le decía Gajeel al alumno de Natsu mientras ambos se encaraban con miradas que echaban chispas al contacto.

Erza por su parte se acercó a Jellal vestido de Mystogan. **-Mystogan, tu…-** , decía Erza buscando hablar con el chico, pero este toma la palabra.

 **-Natsu en realidad que fue muy comprensivo, me permitió participar al momento en que se lo pedí-** , dijo Jellal con calma y una pequeña sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

 **-Creí que no te podías acercar aquí-** , dijo Erza con una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

 **-En realidad no había pensado en acercarme de esta forma hasta que los fui a ver-** , respondió Jellal con sinceridad, pues la idea le vino cuando le dijo a Zoe que se volverían a ver en Crocus.

 **-Eso viola las reglas, tú no eres un miembro de Fairy Tail ni de Mermaid Heels-** , dijo Erza esta vez con el ceño fruncido, pues su participación estaba prohibida por las reglas de los juegos.

 **-En realidad se podría decir que Mystogan y yo somos la misma persona-** , contestó Jellal con calma en lo que llega Laxus detrás de él para rodearle con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

 **-No importa eso, de todos modos es solo un juego, ¿cierto Mystogan?-** , dijo Laxus con una sonrisa despreocupada hacia Erza para mirar de reojo a Jellal.

 **-Cierto-** , dijo Jellal con calma.

 **-Y recuerda que Mystogan es un hombre de pocas palabras-** , le aconsejó el rubio esta vez en voz baja ya que podrían pillarlo por salirse del personaje.

 **-Lo sé-** , respondió Jellal asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **-Ese sujeto de la máscara no es un miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Mavis a Natsu con intriga mientras se volteaba a ver a Natsu.

 **-Es como dices, pero no es un tipo malo, en realidad tiene la misma alma que los miembros de nuestro gremio-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada mientras que Kagura por su parte solo sonreía por la confianza que tiene su esposo en el peliazul.

 **-Tienes razón, además tú eres el que más sabe sobre almas, ¿no es cierto, Natsu?-** , preguntó Mavis con una sonrisa inocente y divertida mientras que Natsu, Kagura y sus estudiantes se tensaban esperando que nadie se haya percatado del comentario, lo cual convenientemente sucedió. **-¿Es fuerte?-** , le preguntó la rubia al pelirosa.

 **-Por supuesto, fue uno de los diez magos santos-** , respondió Natsu cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía con calma.

 **-Lo permito-** , dijo Mavis de inmediato mientras que varios se giraban a verle. **-Siempre que Fairy Tail gane-** , agregó la primera maestra con brillitos en sus ojos y una sonrisa esperando la victoria de su gremio.

 **-Tal parece que se olvida también de Mermaid Heels-** , comentó Diana con una gota en la mejilla viendo a Mavis que se había olvidado de que Mermaid Heels también ganaría.

 **-Es de esperarse, ella es la fundadora de Fairy Tail-** , dijo Kagura con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa ya que la rubia era así de dedicada con Fairy Tail.

 **-Y por eso es que ella pega con el estilo precipitado de nuestro gremio-** , decía Levy algo apenada por la forma tan precipitada de ser que tiene su gremio.

 **-La señorita Mavis es graciosa-** , dijo Zoe con una linda sonrisa para después reír tiernamente sobre los hombros de Natsu.

 **-¿Has notado algo sospechoso?-** , le preguntó Jellal a Erza de manera cautelosa y en voz baja.

 **-Nada aun, ¿en verdad que esa magia extraña que mencionaste estará aquí?-** , preguntó Erza con curiosidad viendo de reojo al enmascarado.

 **-Natsu y yo estamos seguros, no podemos dejar que esa magia vuelva a actuar luego de cinco años de calma-** , respondió Jellal con seriedad mientras que Erza solo asintió en respuesta.

 **[Ahora continuemos con el gremio del segundo lugar que es bien conocido por todos aquí, pues son los que sean mantenido en un fijo segundo lugar desde hace 7 años]** , anunció Chapati captando la atención de todo el público que se giraron a ver expectantes al siguiente equipo. **[¡Son los poderosos e insaciables tigres que con sus colmillos devoran hasta tu alma!, ¡los tigres de Sabertooth!]** , exclamó dando la entrada al gremio de Sabertooth que estaba conformado por Sting, Rogue, una chica llamada Yukino, un hombre musculoso llamado Orga y un chico rubio llamado Rufus.

 **-Es bueno volverlos a ver, chicos-** , le dijo Zeth al dúo de Dragon Slayers que estaba siendo ovacionado por todos los espectadores en las gradas mientras se adentraban en la arena.

 **-Es bueno encontrarme contigo Zeth, pero este año los derrotaremos-** , respondió Sting con una sonrisa desafiante ante el chico pelinegro que era muy fuerte ya que años anteriores le había derrotado junto con el resto de alumnos.

 **-¿A quién estás mirando?-** , le preguntó Gajeel a Rogue con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Gajeel-** , dijo Rogue con tranquilidad mientras que internamente ansiaba batallar contra aquella figura que admiraba desde pequeño.

 **-Así que ellos son…-** , dijo Gray con seriedad viendo al grupo de Sabertooth.

 **-El segundo gremio más fuerte de Fiore-** , completó Lucy apretando los puños esperando estar a la altura del poder de ellos y de todos los demás magos que participarían en los juegos.

 **[Ahora proseguiremos con el equipo que quedó en primer lugar en las preliminares y esta es la verdadera sorpresa, pues que acaban de ser admitidos como gremio oficial hace pocos meses]** , dijo Chapati mientras que todos ponían su atención en el último túnel por el cual se escuchaban unos pasos y todos se mantenían en silencio esperando ver qué gremio fue el primero.

Natsu por su parte abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a emitir poder por puro reflejo al reconocer perfectamente ese rastro mágico tan peculiar que emanaba tantas sensaciones negativas al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Natsu?-** , preguntó Gildarts percatándose del aumentó de poder de Natsu y preocupándose por él ya que parecía estarle afectando algo.

Kagura por su parte comenzó a temblar mientras que unas extrañas nauseas venían a ella al sentir a través de su lazo con Natsu aquella esencia que tanto detestaba, aquella que le causó tanto sufrimiento a ella y a Natsu hace cinco años, aquella esencia que le traía a la mente recuerdos que quisiera eliminar completamente de su mente.

 **-¿¡Kagura, qué te sucede!?-** , le preguntó Diana a la pelimorada mientras le tomaba de los hombros para hacerle reaccionar, ya que parecía estar ida de su mente además de que su estado era muy preocupante.

Zoe por su parte miró a sus padres preocupada por su comportamiento y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. **-¿Mama?, ¿papa?, ¿les pasa algo?-** , preguntó Zoe con un tono quebrado por la preocupación que tenía por sus padres, y sus solas palabras fueron suficientes para despertar a Natsu y a Kagura de sus propios pensamientos para meterles su instinto paternal.

 **-N-Nada cariño, solo estoy un poco mareada-** , respondió Kagura con la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer en ese momento para tranquilizar a su hija en lo que dejaba de temblar para mirarle con gentileza.

 **-Toma mi mano y la de tu madre, Zoe ¿puedes?-** , le pidió Natsu a su hija con una amable y cariñosa sonrisa mientras que le ofrecía una mano a su hija que estaba sobre sus hombros, la cual asintió con la cabeza para tomar la mano de su padre y luego la de su madre para después todos ver a los personajes que estaban entrando a la arena.

 **[Ellos son los guerreros que no poseen corazón, son el vacío de las almas y son la vida después de la muerte]** , decía Chapati leyendo el papel con el cual el gremio se presentaba así mismo. En eso entraban los miembros de Zetsubo a excepción de su líder Ryuran mientras que Kagura y Natsu afilaban sus miradas con furia oculta. **[¡Es el gremio llamado** _ **"Tamashi No Zetsubo"**_ **!]** , exclamó Chapati con emoción pero aun así nadie del público aplaudió por tener un mal presentimiento con el gremio.

Nazgrel mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras fijaba su vista en Natsu para ampliarla aún más. Adora por su parte el ver a Natsu se estremeció con un sonrojo, pero luego al ver a Zoe y a Kagura entonces frunció el ceño con un tic en un ojo mientras apretaba el peluche en sus brazos. El viejo llamado Chruz iba con un semblante serio y lleno de frialdad viendo de reojo a Natsu al igual que el chico pelimorado de lentes que se acomodaba los lentes. El encapuchado misterioso y callado solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados en silencio sin mostrar señal alguna contra el Shinigami.

" _ **Son ellos, ¿verdad?"**_ , le preguntó Mavis a Incursio con seriedad mientras percibía en ellos una magia igual de peligrosa que la de Zeref.

" _ **Los mismos, son la organización de Zetsubo que está tras Natsu y su familia"**_ , respondió Incursio con seriedad materializándose solo a ojos de la rubia mientras miraba con seriedad al grupo de Arrancars. _**"No esperaba que fueran a participar en los juegos, sin duda alguna tienen valor para aparecer luego de lo que Natsu les hizo hace cinco años, o son muy idiotas para desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que les dio"**_ , decía la Zanpaku-tō hablando sin que Natsu pudiera oír su conversación con Mavis.

" **Sin duda tienen una magia que nunca antes he visto, una magia maligna muy poderosa"** , dijo Mavis mientras percibía un aura gris oscuro que rodeaba a los cinco integrantes del gremio desconocido.

" _ **Ellos llegan más allá de la magia, ellos son Arrancars que son creados desde la misma muerte"**_ , contestó Incursio con seriedad para luego desaparecer a ojos de Mavis que tendría su atención bien puesta en ese gremio.

Por su parte los integrantes de Zetsubo se encaminaron hasta estar frente a los Equipo de la alianza que les miraban con seriedad al tener un mal presentimiento con ellos.

 **-Un gusto verlos cara a cara a ustedes siendo el gremio del señor Dragneel-** , dijo el chico de cabello pelimorado mientras se arreglaba los lentes con neutralidad y calma.

 **-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-** , preguntó Gray con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños yendo directamente al grano con aquel equipo que le hacía sentir escalofríos.

 **-Are are, las presentaciones formales pueden esperar, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Nazgrel con una expresión de superioridad mientras mantenía sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón. **-De cualquier manera espero que nuestro regalo les haya llegado-** , agregó el peliazul con cierto tono de burla para después soltar algunas carcajadas.

Los magos se tensaron al escucharle y una creciente furia crecía en ellos. **-Fufufu, tengo entendido que tuviste piedad de no matarla, ¿cierto, Kain?-** , le dijo Adora al encapuchado con una sonrisita tranquila mientras que todos ponían su atención en el sujeto, el cual se mantuvo en silencio y solo sacó de su mano una pequeña nube que tomó forma del rostro de Wendy, solo para después volverse negro y explotar.

 **-¿Ustedes fueron los que lastimaron a Wendy?-** , preguntó Erza con una mirada de muerte y apretando los puños aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de castigar a todo el equipo, y no era la única pues los demás sentían lo mismo que ella.

 **-Aunque así fuera no tienen nada con qué probarlo, así que absténganse de hacer alguna idiotez-** , dijo Chruz con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados viéndose imponente por su altura y la musculatura que enseñaba su Haori.

 **-Después de todo tenemos planeado entretenernos con ustedes en estos patéticos juegos-** , agregó el chico de lentes con frialdad en lo que le daba la espalda al grupo que estaba por reventar de furia, pero aun así tenían una pizca de autocontrol para no salir al ataque.

 **-Are are, me voy a entretener destruyéndolos en lo que Ryuran-sama hace su parte-** , dijo Nazgrel con una sonrisa pedante y orgullosa mientras miraba por encima del hombro a los magos que formaban parte del gremio del Shinigami.

 **-Los vamos a aplastar por haber hecho daño a nuestra amiga-** , les amenazaba Mirajane con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños mientras que comenzaban a despedir una cierta cantidad de sed asesina dirigida al equipo.

En eso llega Ichiya con el ceño fruncido acompañado del resto del equipo de Blue Pegasus. **-A mí tampoco me agrada que le hayan hecho daño a Wendy-san-** , dijo Ichiya con seriedad ya que se enteró de lo sucedido a Wendy y no le gustaba para nada.

Luego de eso también se acercan Jura, Lyon y los demás de Lamia Scale para encarar a Zetsubo. **-No puedo perdonar a aquellos que actúan como ustedes lo hacen-** , dijo Jura con seriedad y poniéndose en frente de Chruz mientras la tensión comenzaba a incrementarse aun más.

 **-Fufufu, parece que más basura humana quiere morir, de cualquier manera ya teníamos planeado el encargarnos de ustedes-** , dijo Adora con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras comenzaba a alejarse modelando su excelente figura de manera presumida para provocar la furia de todos, los cuales se quedaron observándoles con miradas serias.

 **[¡La tensión se siente en el ambiente, será mejor que comencemos con el programa para el gran torneo mágico!]** , exclamó Chapati para romper un poco el hielo y para captar la atención de todos. **[En los juegos cada equipo tiene ya puntos por su clasificación en la preliminar y cada equipo puede elegir a cualquier miembro para participar. En las batallas los organizadores tienen el derecho de emparejar a los equipos considerando el voto de los fans]** , informaba mientras aparecía una pantalla holográfica en la cual estaban los puestos en forma de llegada.

 **-Eso significa que si no tenemos suerte entonces batallaremos justo después de acabar los juegos, teniendo escasez mágica-** , dijo Lucy con algo de preocupación mientras que Gray y Erza a su lado solo asentían.

 **[Las reglas de las batallas son simples, el equipo que gana recibe 10 puntos mientras que el que pierde ninguno, y si resulta en empate entonces cada uno recibe 5 puntos]** , decía Chapati mientras en la pantalla se mostraban ejemplos de lo dicho. **[Ahora el primer juego será... ¡Hidden!]** , anunció con emoción para que después todo el público comenzaran a ovacionar.

 **-Entonces comenzaran con ese, eh-** , comentaba Thria con una pequeña sonrisa recordando ese evento en el cual ella y Selene eran las mejores.

 **-Será un tanto fastidioso ver este evento-** , dijo Selene con aburrimiento y haciendo un tierno mohín ya que era más entretenido participar que ver el juego.

 **-No se olviden que ahora están ellos, los que combatieron contra Natsu-Sensei hace 5 años-** , les dijo Nidus a ambas chicas con una expresión seria mientras tenía su mirada fija en Zetsubo, Selene y Thria asintieron con seriedad para también fijarse en ese grupo que sin lugar a dudas eran los más problemáticos en el estadio.

 **-Espero que todos estén bien-** , dijo Yui con un poco preocupación mientras contraía sus manos contra su pecho esperando que sus amigos no salieran lastimados contra Zetsubo.

 **[Cada equipo debe enviar un miembro, las reglas se explicaran una vez estén todos reunidos]** , anunció Chapati para que todos los grupos comenzaran a elegir al que participaría en el evento.

 **-No te atrevas a perder esta mierda de juego, Arius-** , le dijo Nazgrel al pelimorado de lentes identificado como Arius con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Como si fuera capaz de perder en algo contra simples humanos-** , respondió Arius con tranquilidad e impasible mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se alejaba de su equipo para acercarse al centro donde iban los demás elegidos, que eran Eve de Blue Pegasus y Yaeger de Quatro Cerberus.

 **[¿Y de Sabertooth quien participara?]** , preguntó Jenny con una sonrisa enfocando su atención en el grupo de magos pertenecientes al segundo mejor gremio del reino.

En eso Rufus se acomoda la punta de su sombrero para dar unos pasos al frente. **-Iré yo, me parece que es mi momento para mostrarles el potencial de Sabertooth-** , dijo Rufus con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Sting, Orga y Yukino solo se encogían de hombros con unas pequeñas sonrisas.

 **-¡El que participará en el primer juego debe ser un hombre como yo!-** , exclamaba Elfman con fuerza buscando ser el participante.

 **-No pareces muy "oculto", además de que resaltas demasiado-** , le dijo Gray de brazos cruzados y con calma.

 **-Si es sobre ocultarse entonces nos hubiera ayudado que Wendy estuviera aquí-** , dijo Lucy con un deje de tristeza en su tono y con una sonrisa algo apagada, a lo cual Erza le toma de un hombro para darle una mirada que le dé más ánimo a la rubia que asintió con mejor humor.

 **-Debemos ir a la cabeza desde el primer juego, iré yo-** , dijo Lyon con una sonrisa segura mientras daba unos pasos al frente captando la atención de Gray.

 **-Entonces cuenten conmigo, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz en este evento, Lyon-** , le dijo Gray a su amigo de la infancia con una sonrisa de lado mientras que también caminaba hasta estar frente al peliplata mirándose mutuamente con tensión entre ellos.

 **-Si Gray-san participa entonces Juvia también debe ir-** , dijo Juvia con corazones en los ojos y dando unos pasos al frente para participar junto con su querido Gray.

 **-¡No te perdonaré si pierdes a propósito por cubito de hielo!-** , exclamó Gajeel con enojo a Juvia para que no perdiera.

 **-Que todos los participantes de Hidden vengan aquí-** , les dijo Matt a todos los participantes del evento para que se aceraran a donde estaba él.

 **-Parece que tengo que ir-** , dijo Gray con una pequeña sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar junto con Lyon y Juvia hacia el centro.

 **-¡Hazlo con todo tu esfuerzo, Gray!-** , le animó Lucy con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba un pulgar en alto al pelinegro.

 **-Solo procura no perder contra el equipo B, ni tampoco contra Sabertooth, ni tampoco contra Zetsubo, ni tampoco contra…-** , decía Zeth con calma y los ojos cerrados mientras estaba de brazos cruzados nombrando a todos los gremios con los cuales Gray no debía perder... los cuales eran todos.

 **-Tengo que pedirte disculpas Gray-san, porque Juvia no tiene intención de perder aquí-** , le decía Juvia a Gray con una mirada decidida y con las puños apretados con determinación sacándole una sonrisa al mago de hielo.

 **-No esperaba menos de ti, Juvia-** , contestó Gray mirando con cierto cariño a la peliazul que sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Yo también iré con todas mis fuerzas, ¡para Juvia!-** , exclamó Lyon llevándose una mano a su corazón, causando que Juvia se sonroje avergonzada y que Gray se moleste.

 **-Por cierto, me ha estado intrigando desde las preliminares, ¿Qué coño eres tú?-** , le preguntó Gray con intriga a Matt que era pequeño y básicamente parecía una calabaza con cuerpo humano.

 **-Soy una calabaza-** , respondió Matt con sencillez y una sonrisa.

 **-De cualquier manera comencemos de una vez, quiero ver con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz un miembro de Fairy Tail desaparecido desde hace siete años-** , dijo Rufus con una sonrisa misteriosa y calmada viendo a Gray y a Juvia.

 **-Espero no decepcionarte al derrotarte-** , respondió Gray con una sonrisa desafiante esperando combatir contra el rubio de Sabertooth.

Matt por su parte dio varios pasos para alejarse del grupo para después extender sus manos a la zona despejada. **-¡Ábrete!-** , exclamó el hombre calabaza con una sonrisa para que después en la zona vacía se comenzara a construir una ciudad con magia a gran velocidad.

 **-¿¡Qué es eso!?-** , preguntaba una sorprendida Juvia mientras veía como los edificios se formaban a su alrededor junto con las calles, plazas, bancas, tiendas, casas y demás.

 **-Es una ciudad, una muy grande-** , dijo Erza desde los palcos del equipo donde ahora se encontraban Zeth, Elfman, Lucy y ella misma al igual como los otros equipos estaban en sus propios palcos.

 **(¿Creando una ciudad entera?, ¿qué tipo de poder mágico hace esto?)** , se preguntaba Jellal intrigado y un poco sorprendido ante la magia que se estaba utilizando.

Al final todos los participantes se terminaron separando estando ahora Gray solo en una de las abundantes calles de la ciudad falsa. **-Juvia, Lyon, todos desaparecieron-** , decía el pelinegro con seriedad viendo a su alrededor en busca de alguien además de él.

 **[Las reglas de Hidden son muy simples, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que esconderse y buscar a los otros a la vez, para eso son libres de utilizar cualquier magia que quieran con tal de que le den un golpe, si hacen contacto entonces se le agregará un punto al atacante y se le restará un punto a la víctima, el daño no importa]** , explicaba Chapati desde la cabina de comentarios mientras que se formaban varias lacrimas de visión con pantallas grandes que le daban vista de todos los participantes a los espectadores del evento.

Luego de eso comenzaron a aparecer numerosas siluetas de luz que comenzaron a tomar formar alrededor de Gray. **-¿Qué está sucediendo?-** , preguntó el pelinegro intrigado mientras que en esa calle y en el resto de la ciudad esas figuras tomaban apariencias en cantidad. **-¿¡Qué demonios!?-** , exclamó Gray sorprendido al ver como ahora había muchísimas copias suyas y de los demás participantes caminando e interactuando libremente por la ciudad como NPC´s de un videojuego.

 **-Esto va a ser duro-** , comentó Erza mientras que todos los demás estaban al pendiente de las pantallas donde enseñaban los rostros de los participantes originales que buscaban qué hacer.

 **[Estos son copias de ustedes, si atacan a una copia por error entonces perderán un punto, con todo eso dicho…]** , decía Matt a través de un altavoz mágico que se transmitía al resto del estadio. **[¡Hidden ha empezado!]** , exclamó el hombre calabaza con emoción causando que todo el público comenzara a ovacionar con euforia.

* * *

 _ ***Con Gray en la ciudad***_

Ahora todos los magos estaban corriendo por toda la ciudad evitando lo más posible a las copias, y gracias a las pantallas el público podía seguir los movimientos de los participantes a excepción de Rufus y Arius que se perdieron de la vista de todos a los pocos segundos de empezar.

Ahora nos enfocamos en Gray que estaba caminando entre los clones mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor. **-El problema real no sería esconderse, sino encontrar a los demás-** , decía Gray para sí mismo para luego sonreír levemente. **-Por ejemplo a ti-** , dijo al momento de extender su mano a su derecha para despedir un pilar de hielo que golpeó directamente al Eve original lanzándolo hacia un muro lastimado. **-No podrán tomarme por sorpresa si no ocultan su presencia tan bien como Selene-** , declaró Gray al momento de recibir un punto mientras que Eve obtenía -1 puntos.

Mientras tanto en los palcos de la alianza, Thria se giró a ver a Selene que estaba tomando de la mano a Nidus. **-Parece que te tiene mucha estima-** , comentó Thria un poco divertida viendo a su amiga.

 **-Solo espero que por estar fanfarroneando no lo tomen desprevenido-** , contestó Selene simulando desinterés cuando en realidad estaba atenta a que el pelinegro diera un buen espectáculo con las cosas que aprendió en esos meses.

Volviendo a la ciudad se puede apreciar como de una pared salé Yaeger destruyéndola y captando la atención de Gray. **-¡JA!, ¡voy a vencerte de manera salvaje ahora que te encontré!-** , exclamó Yaeger con una sonrisa desafiante para después lanzarse al ataque contra Gray que le esperaba con calma.

Pero antes de cualquier desenlace el miembro de Quatro Cerberus es golpeado por un gran mono de hielo que lo manda a chocar contra un edificio atravesándolo. **-Me parece que ese honor me pertenece a mí-** , dijo Lyon con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Gray para quedarse ambos a unos metros de separación. **-Te toca perder contra mi Gray, para que Juvia se una a Lamia Scale-** , le dijo el peliplata al pelinegro mientras preparaba un hechizo nuevo.

 **-¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!-** , exclamó Juvia saltando desde un tejado para después sacar de sus manos un remolino de agua que fue directamente contra Lyon para empujarlo contra un muro creando un pequeño cráter en él. **-Juvia no perderá sin importar qué, ni contra Lyon-san, ni tampoco contra mi amado Gray-san-** , declaró la peliazul con determinación para voltearse hacia Gray y ponerse en guardia. **-Después de todo se lo prometí a Natsu-san-** , agregó ella en un tono más bajo mientras que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

 **-¿Se lo prometiste a Natsu?-** , pregunta Gray con intriga y manteniéndose en guardia.

 **-Nos dijo que si el equipo B ganaba entonces el equipo A tendrían que hacer lo que nosotros quisiéramos-** , respondió Juvia jugando con sus dedos con un sonrojo masivo en su cara, provocando que tanto Gray como los miembros del equipo A abrieran la quijada mucho y sus ojos se pusieran en blanco por la sorpresa.

 **-¡Maldito Natsu!, ¡es la primera vez que escucho esta mierda!-** , le reclamaba Gray a una de las cámaras dirigiéndose a Natsu que se reía divertido junto con Diana, Makarov y Gildarts mientras que Kagura le tapaba los oídos a Zoe por las malas palabras. **–¡No apliques esta regla local a todo nuestro grupo sin nuestro permiso!-** , exclamaba Gray con enojo mientras que el equipo B imaginaba las cosas que le pedirían al equipo A.

Mientras que Gray estaba distraído, Lyon aparece detrás suya mientras juntaba sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-No bajes tu guardia, ¡Ice Make: Elefante!-** , exclamó Lyon para después formar un elefante de hielo que fue a embestir a Gray que estaba a un par de metros de distancia.

Gray se giró a ver el ataque con serenidad para después extender una mano en su dirección para alzar un muro de hielo de buen grosor que bloqueó al elefante y lo hizo quebrarse para sorpresa de Lyon que ensanchó los ojos sorprendido.

 **-Sin pronunciarlo, ¿pero cómo?-** , preguntó Lyon boquiabierto ante la sencillez con la que el pelinegro bloqueó su ataque.

Gray sonrió levemente al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia Lyon. **-Y esto ni siquiera es la punta del Iceberg, Lyon-** , dijo Gray mientras que un aura fría lo comenzaba a rodear y sus manos se cubrían de cierta escarcha helada.

En eso Juvia crea látigos de agua en sus manos mientras se ponía en guardia. **-Juvia también está aquí-** , dijo la peliazul con seriedad para luego lanzarse al ataque contra Lyon y Gray los cuales respondieron de la misma forma para comenzar a intercambiar ataques llegando a esquivar y bloquear la mayoría siendo el peliplata el que más esfuerzo ponía para igualarse a sus contrincantes.

Por otro lado nos encontramos con Rufus que se encontraba parado sobre uno de los edificios de la ciudad observando cómo se desarrollaban las batallas entre los participantes donde Eve y Yaeger se recuperaron para tratar de obtener puntos. **-Me parece que ya va siendo momento de que haga mi movimiento-** , decía Rufus con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de todo el público que le veía a través de la pantalla mágica.

 **-Recuerdo perfectamente las matrices de sus movimientos, sus pasos, la firma de sus magias, recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo-** , decía el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa y con su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos mientras se llevaba sus dedos a su sienes. **-Memory Make-** , dijo mientras que rastros de magia de color amarillo se arremolinaba detrás de él.

 **-¡Magia de creación!-** , exclamó Erza sorprendiendo a Elfman y a Lucy mientras que Zeth fruncía el ceño esperando que Gray se cuidara del mago de Sabertooth.

Luego de la nada el cielo se mostró de noche. **-¡INTO A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!-** , gritó Rufus extendiendo sus manos al aire y expulsando unos cinco rayos de su cuerpo que fueron disparados de manera automática contra los participantes que estaban luchando entre sí, los cuales se percataron del ataque pero no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlos y los recibieron de lleno.

 **[¡Rufus con su increíble magia ha obtenido cinco puntos en un solo momento!]** , exclamaba Chapati con emoción mientras que cada víctima perdía un punto para que Rufus se pusiera a la cabeza con 5 puntos a su favor.

 **-Vaya acto tan patético por parte tuya-** , dijo Arius desde atrás de Rufus con tranquilidad y con una mirada estoica mientras se arreglaba los lentes y estaba suspendido en el aire con completa naturalidad, cosa que sorprendió al rubio.

 **-¿C-Cómo es posible que tu...?-** , preguntaba Rufus sorprendido y algo incrédulo al ver como el pelimorado había pasado desapercibido hasta el punto de aparecer detrás de él sin que lo notara.

 **-Puede parecer un buen plan el aprovechar tu magia para hacer un ataque simultáneo y ponerte en la cima, pero eso también implica el arriesgarte a ser atacado por otros participantes-** , decía Arius con una calma mientras que un polvo blanco formaba una espada blanca con un mango en forma de cruz. **-Deja que te muestre lo que en verdad te da una victoria sencilla-** , agregó el pelimorado con una mirada fría que provocó un escalofrío en Rufus.

Luego de un momento a otro el rubio estaba por ir al ataque pero recibe un corte diagonal en su espalda cortesía de una espada similar a la de Arius que flotaba por sí sola para sorpresa del rubio.

 **[¡Arius de Zetsubo ha ganado un punto mientras que Rufus pierde uno sin si quiera ver el ataque!]** , comentaba Chapati sorprendido y poniéndose atento ante la habilidad de Arius.

 **-No he terminado-** , dijo Arius con una mirada seria para después hacer una jerga con su espada para dirigirle un corte a Rufus en el pecho a gran velocidad para luego sucederle con otros tres cortes a gran velocidad jugando con los vectores de su dirección formando una clase de rombo en el pecho del rubio.

 **-Les está quitando todos sus puntos-** , decía Levy con los ojos ensanchados y con una mano cubriendo su boca ante la escena que se veía algo cruel al ver como Rufus no podía defenderse de los ataques de Arius que no parecía mostrar esfuerzo alguno en hacer daño.

Luego de eso tomó del cuello al rubio para lanzarlo como si fuera simple basura al suelo, dejando a Rufus muy herido en el suelo mientras que el equipo de Sabertooth se preocupaba por el estado de su amigo. Después Arius en solo un parpadeo desapareció de la vista de las cámaras para desconcierto del público que trataba de localizarlo, para segundos después aparecer en la zona donde estaban Gray, Lyon, Yaeger, Eve y Juvia recuperándose del ataque de Rufus.

 **-Dije que todavía no he terminado-** , dijo Arius acomodándose los lentes con tranquilidad mientras preparaba su espada para ir al ataque de sus contrincantes. En eso Eve y Yaeger se lanzan al ataque del pelimorado pero dos espadas a sus espaldas le realizan varios cortes profundos para después ser rematados por un solo corte horizontal de área de Arius que fue suficiente para lanzar a ambos en direcciones diferentes y muy lastimados.

Arius con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a caminar en dirección a Eve mientras preparaba su espada para clavársela al chico, pero antes un dragon de hielo le embiste por la espalda que fue esquivado con felicidad por el pelimorado de Zetsubo que miró que el atacante fue Lyon.

 **-No te dejaré seguir ganando puntos-** , le dijo Lyon a Arius con una pequeña sonrisa adolorida para después invocar a un gorila, un tigre y un águila de hielo que fueron al ataque de Arius que esperaba pacientemente.

A unos cuantos metros fueron destruidas con facilidad por unas tres espadas creadas por Arius para que después el pelimorado comenzara a caminar en dirección al peliplata que preparaba otro hechizo. En eso Gray y Juvia se interpusieron en el camino de Arius para encararle, pero no se esperaron el oír un corte profundo seguido de un quejido de dolor proveniente de sus espadas.

Cuando ambos se giran se quedan igual de sorprendidos que el resto de los espectadores de la arena, Lyon había sido apuñalado por una espada de Arius en su hombro izquierdo llegando a atravesárselo mostrando sangre en la punta de la blanca espada.

 **-¡Lyon!/ ¡Lyon-san!-** , dijeron Gray y Juvia preocupados por el peliplata mientras que el chico caía de rodillas herido sin poder conjurar algún otro hechizo. En la arena el gremio de Lamia Scale estaba preocupado por Lyon y también enojados contra Arius que seguía estoico en su lugar.

 **-Ahora háganme el favor de no mostrar más resistencia, de esa manera su sufrimiento será corto-** , les pedía Arius a Juvia y a Gray mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba congelando la herida de Lyon para que no se desangre.

 **-¡Juvia no se rendirá contra ti!-** , le gritó Juvia mientras que empezaba a crear una gran cantidad de agua detrás suya para lanzar un gran ataque, respuesta que no le hizo gracia a Arius que entrecerró los ojos con frialdad para luego desaparecer de su lugar.

 **-¡Juvia cuidado!-** , gritó preocupado por la peliazul mientras saltaba hacia ella para agarrarla entre sus brazos y empujándola para evitar un potente corte en diagonal que dividió perfectamente el agua de Juvia que luego se evaporaba para revelar a Arius en medio con una mirada seria.

Luego Gray se quedó abrazando a Juvia de manera protectora mientras que comenzaba a despedir escarcha fría de su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Arius que se estaba acercando. **-G-Gray-san-** , decía Juvia preocupada por Gray que no le dejaba moverse y Arius se estaba acercando con lentitud.

Arius llegó hasta la espalda de Gray para levantar su espada en el aire con una mirada gélida y monótona esperando alguna reacción por parte de los dos magos. Gray formó un grueso muro que los separaba mientras que Juvia creaba varios látigos de su espalda para atacar a Arius, pero este en dos rápidos movimientos destruyó ambos hechizos con suma facilidad para sorpresa de los magos y el público.

Gray y Juvia cerraron los ojos abrazándose esperando el ataque del pelimorado, pero este solo desapareció su espada con calma. **-Que decepción, de cualquier manera con los puntos que obtuve de los demás es suficiente para ganar-** , dijo Arius mientras se acomodaba los lentes con tranquilidad para después alejarse de Gray y Juvia que se separaron del abrazo para quedarse en el suelo apretando los dientes con miradas de furia e impotencia al verse vulnerables.

No hace falta decir que el odio de los gremios por Zetsubo aumentó por ese acto de crueldad y humillación por parte de Arius, pero no podían hacer nada debido a que en ningún momento había roto las reglas.

 **[Y este es el final, las puntuaciones son las siguientes]** , decía Chapati con un sabor amargo en su boca mientras aparecían los resultados del evento con Tamashi No Zetsubo como primer lugar. **[Solo es el primer evento así que los resultados pueden cambiar en cualquier momento]** , agregó mientras que se revelaban los puestos siguientes en orden de mayor a menor: Equipo B, Equipo A, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus y Sabertooth, teniendo los últimos tres los puntos en negativo.

 **-Ese bastardo, jugó de una manera muy brusca y sucia-** , dijo Selene con una mirada furiosa y apretando los dientes y los puños ante la humillación que sufrieron sus amigos por culpa de Arius.

 **-Así es como son ellos Selene, no les afecta cosas como la moral o el honor, o por lo menos no el nuestro-** , dijo Natsu con una mirada seria mirando a su alumna que trataba de controlar su furia, y luego sintió la mano de Nidus sobre su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

 **[Entonces el primer lugar pertenece a Tamashi No Zetsubo mientras que los demás se quedan por detrás con una diferencia casi nula]** , dijo Chapati sudando un poco y sintiéndose algo incómodo viendo los resultados.

Ahora los equipos de Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y Quatro Cerberus se llevaban a sus miembros a las enfermerías para tratarles mientras que Juvia y Gray se dividían para ir con sus respectivos grupos estando ambos desanimados.

El pelinegro caminaba con la mirada agachada y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos en lo que llegaba con sus amigos. **-Lo siento-** , fue lo único que dijo para seguir caminando en dirección al pasillo.

 **-Es solo la primera ronda, no te preocupes-** , le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa buscando animar a su amigo, pero este solo siguió de largo para adentrarse en el pasillo hasta perderse de la vista, cosa que le preocupó a ella y a Erza mientras que Elfman y Zeth comprendían que su orgullo sufrió por la humillación.

Juvia por su parte también estaba desanimada y se fue directamente al pasillo, aunque ella por su parte trató de mostrarse normal ante su equipo que le preguntó cómo estaba. **-Gray-san protegió a Juvia para que no perdiera puntos-** , susurró Juvia con algo de tristeza sintiéndose débil mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el evento.

 **[A continuación viene la parte de las batallas, si decimos su nombre den un paso adelante]** , anunciaba Chapati con emoción captando la atención del público y los equipos. **[¡El primer enfrentamiento es el de Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail vs Adora de Zetsubo!]** , exclamó para que el público comenzara a animar a Fairy Tail, ya que nadie se disponía a animar al gremio siniestro.

 **-¿¡YO!?-** , exclamó Lucy sorprendida y algo atemorizada por la que sería su rival mientras que giraba lentamente su cabeza hacia la peliverde que tenía una sutil sonrisa en su tranquila expresión.

 **-Fufufu, seguramente es una simple perra que va a por Shinigami-kun, puedo sentirlo-** , decía Adora en voz baja para sí misma sin que la rubia pudiera escucharla por la distancia que las separaba.

 **-Mierda, esto no me gusta nada-** , comentó Zeth con el ceño fruncido pensando en que el rival de Lucy en definitivo estaba fuera de su liga y no quería verla lastimada.

Luego la rubia comienza a recordar lo sucedido con Wendy y en Hidden y pone un semblante serio hacia el equipo de Zetsubo. **(Hirieron a Wendy solo para "saludarnos", y humillaron a Gray y a Juvia solo porque sí, estoy enfadada)** , pensaba Lucy armándose de valor y coraje para dejar de lado su miedo y ganar ese combate en nombre de sus amigos.

Luego Lucy se gira hacia sus amigos para mirarles con determinación. **-¡Déjenmelo a mí!, ¡Definitivamente voy a ganar!-** , declaró ella con seguridad en sus palabras, provocando que Erza, Elfman y Zeth sonrieran ante su ánimo.

 **-Lu-chan quiere darles una lección a ellos-** , decía Levy con una sonrisa muy contenta por la actitud de su mejor amiga que le daría una paliza a la integrante de Zetsubo.

 **(Esto es malo, no creo que Lucy pueda contra Adora, ella está a un nivel muy superior)** , pensaba Natsu con seriedad y preocupación por su amiga mientras que Zoe la animaba y le aplaudía con emoción infantil.

" _ **Eso no lo sabes perfectamente, puede que la chica nos sorprenda, además sabes muy bien que no puedes interferir"**_ , decía Incursio con calma a través de su lazo mental sin tener que materializarse.

" _ **Disculpen por meterme en la conversación"**_ , dijo Mavis por vía mental uniéndose a la conversación.

 **(No te preocupes Mavis, di qué opinas)** , le dijo Natsu a la primera maestra con calma sin despegar la vista de Lucy que se dirigía al centro mientras que Adora hacia lo mismo.

" _ **Opino que Lucy puede llegar a sorprendernos y que nuestro deber es confiar en ella completamente"**_ , opinaba Mavis con una suave sonrisa en su cara para darle esperanza al pelirosa que aceptó las palabras de la primera. _**"Pero lo que me preguntaba es el objetivo que tenga Zetsubo en los juegos mágicos"**_ , dijo ella poniéndose más pensativa y seria.

 **(Lo sé perfectamente, esto es una clase de ataque hacia mí, quieren lastimar a mis amigos en público sabiendo que yo no puedo interferir)** , respondía Natsu frunciendo el ceño con enojo y apretando los puños mirando al palco donde estaban sentados los demás miembros del equipo de Zetsubo.

" _ **¿Y lo vas a dejar así?"**_ , preguntó Incursio con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

 **(Sabes bien que no, apenas tenga la oportunidad iré a donde se escondan para eliminarlos, sabía que iban a aparecer este año pero no como participantes de los juegos, pero eso no quita mi objetivo de deshacerme de ellos)** , declaró Natsu formando una sonrisa depredadora y determinada pensando en hacer su deber como dios de la muerte.

" _ **¿Y ya les dijiste al resto lo que está sucediendo?"**_ , le preguntó Mavis al pelirosa con curiosidad.

 **-Está comenzando la batalla, será mejor que estemos animando a Lucy-** , dijo Natsu calmándose y viendo directamente a la zona de combate mientras que Mavis se molestaba de manera adorable por haber sido ignorada apropósito por Natsu que seguramente le guardaba el secreto a los demás.

* * *

 _ ***Con Lucy en la arena***_

Ya Lucy y Adora estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia mientras se veían fijamente. **[El tiempo límite son 30 minutos, si en ese tiempo ambas luchadoras siguen de pie entonces será un empate]** , anunciaba Chapati con calma mientras que la atención del público se ponía sobre ambas chicas. **[¡Comiencen!]** , exclamó dando comienzo al encuentro.

 **-Veo que me toca luchar contra una rival en el amor-** , comentó Adora con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretujaba la cabeza de su peluche.

 **-No sé de qué hablas, pero sí sé que eres mi enemiga si quieren dañar a mis amigos-** , dijo Lucy con seriedad y poniéndose en guardia para comenzar la pelea.

 **-Fufufu, y yo que pensaba hacer un poco de conversación, pero bueno, si lo que quieres es pelea entonces eso tendrás-** , dijo Adora mientras que invocaba su látigo blanco en su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda abrazaba a su peluche.

 **-¡Ábrete puerta de Tauro y puerta de escorpio!-** , exclamó Lucy mientras tomaba ambas llaves doradas y abría las puertas de los dos espíritus que aparecieron de inmediato frente a Lucy en posición de pelea. **-¡Atáquenla!-** , les ordenó la rubia recibiendo un asentimiento de sus dos compañeros que fueron al ataque.

Tauro trataba de embestir o cortar con su hacha a Adora, pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad sin necesidad de utilizar su látigo. Luego Escorpio apareció detrás de ella para lanzarle una ráfaga de arena, pero la peliverde hizo un vórtice con el látigo para contrarrestar la arena y empujando un poco al espíritu.

 **-No te servirán de nada-** , le dijo Adora a Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa para después guiñarle un ojo de manera juguetona, cosa que molestó a la rubia.

 **-¡Tauro!, ¡utiliza la arena de escorpio!-** , exclamó Lucy señalando al toro que acató la orden y se posó frente a Escorpio que le lanzó un vórtice de arena que fue absorbido por el hacha de Tauro. Lo estuvo cargando por un tiempo hasta que el vórtice alrededor del hacha aumentó mucho su tamaño.

 **-¡Hacha de tormenta de arena de Aldebaran!-** , exclamó Tauro con fuerza para después hacer una jerga descendente con su hacha para golpear a Adora que lo esquivó por poco, pero después del suelo surgieron varios remolinos de arena que se elevaron por el aire y le dificultaban el movimiento a la peliverde, pero esta parecía seguir tranquila.

 **-Lu-chan se hizo muchísimo más fuerte que antes-** , comentaba Levy con asombro viendo el desempeño de la rubia en su magia.

 **-Y eso solo es el principio-** , dijo Lissana con una pequeña sonrisa divertida esperando que todos vean lo que podía hacer Lucy con su segundo origen despertado.

 **-Fufufu, esto no es nada contra mí, pero te reconozco el esfuerzo que hiciste-** , le decía Adora a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisita burlona mientras que los remolinos desaparecían y Tauro quedaba vulnerable.

Luego la peliverde se lanzó al ataque y de un potente latigazo en el torso el espíritu desapareció, después en un rápido movimiento saltó en Zigzag hasta estar arriba de Escorpio para darle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara seguido de un ataque de su látigo que lo desapareció.

Lucy apretó los dientes molesta para después tomar otra llave dorada. **-¡Ábrete puerta del león, Loke!-** , exclamó Lucy invocando a su amigo que apareció delante de ella con calma y su usual sonrisa confiada.

 **-Aquí estoy, Lucy-** , dijo Loke mientras se arreglaba la corbata y veía a la maga rubia.

 **-Atácala y ten cuidado con su látigo-** , le dijo Lucy al espíritu con una mirada seria recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinaranja que se puso en guardia y se lanzó al ataque contra Adora.

 **-¡Patada Regulus!-** , exclamó Loke lanzándole una patada a Adora que se cubrió con un brazo pudiendo detener el golpe para sorpresa de Loke y Lucy que no daban crédito a eso.

 **-Fufufu, tendré que lucirme para Shinigami-kun-** , dijo Adora con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas para luego tomar del cráneo a Loke para incrustarlo contra el suelo a varios metros de distancia para luego proceder a azotarlo varias veces hasta que este logró tomar distancia adolorido.

 **-¡Golpe Regulus!-** , exclamó Loke cargando su puño derecho con fuerza mientras era rodeado por un aura dorada celestial, pero no esperó que Adora le atrapara el brazo con el látigo para luego lanzarlo con fuerza contra el suelo para crear un cráter donde el pelinaranja desapareció.

 **-¡Loke!-** , exclamó Lucy para después mirar a Adora con enojo y apretando los puños al verse acorralada.

Luego de eso Adora enterró su látigo en la arena para que después este saliera a los pies de Lucy para comenzar a someterla y amarrarla incluyendo los brazos para dejarla atrapada y forcejeando para tratar de liberarse.

 **-Está arrinconando a Lucy, esto es malo-** , dijo Zeth con cierta preocupación por su amiga que ya se estaba sin poder liberarse y sin poder alcanzar del todo sus llaves.

Adora simplemente comenzó a caminar con calma hasta llegar frente a la rubia que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de liberarse, pero solo obtenía cortes en su piel como resultado de rozarse con las hojas filosas del látigo blanco. **-Eres demasiado débil para considerar esto divertido, tendré que utilizar mi imaginación-** , decía la peliverde con calma haciendo estremecer a la rubia. **-Puede que tenga que desnudarte a ojos de todos los presentes, o puede que te corte alguna extremidad para escuchar tus gritos-** , meditaba la chica con cierto aire tétrico y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Luego en cierto momento una idea llegó a su mente y sonrió con malicia. **-Aunque tengo una mejor idea, ¿qué tal si arruino esa bonita cara tuya para que Shinigami-kun no se fije en ti?-** , dijo Adora mientras que Lucy apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño. **-Fufufu, es una gran idea, si te dejó una fea cicatriz en tu cara entonces no te volverá a ver a la cara nunca-** , decía ella con ilusión y burla mientras que Lucy estaba confundida.

 **-¿¡De quién rayos estás hablando!?-** , preguntó Lucy con enojo e intriga hacia la peliverde que calmó su expresión para sonreír con tranquilidad.

 **-No me digas que no conoces al maestro de tu gremio, Lu-cy-chan-** , dijo Adora con un tono juguetón pronunciando el nombre de la rubia que se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la chica.

 **-¿¡N-Natsu!?-** , preguntó Lucy confundida e incrédula sin poder creer que Natsu tuviera alguna relación con esta chica o con el gremio de Tamashi No Zetsubo.

 **-Ahora procederé a arruinar tu rostro-** , dijo Adora mientras que acercaba una mano al rostro de la rubia que en un último esfuerzo trataba de tomar sus llaves. **-Creo que bastará con un solo corte en toda tu cara-** , agregaba mientras preparaba una uña sobre la zona izquierda de la frente de Lucy.

 **-¡Detengan esta pelea, ya Lucy perdió!-** , reclamaba Gray con enojo y alterado ya que apenas llegaba a ver la pelea y se encontraba con esa escena tan cruel.

 **-¡Esto debería estar prohibido!, ¡quiere torturar a Lu-chan!-** , exclamaba Levy con enojo y coraje mientras apretaba los puños.

 **-Papá, ¿Qué le pasará a Lucy-san?-** , le preguntó Zoe con inocente curiosidad a su padre mientras que agachaba la mirada para verle.

 **-No te preocupes Zoe, no le pasará nada porque Lucy es fuerte-** , respondió Natsu con una sonrisa amigable y alegre para sacarle una sonrisa a su hija y de paso tratar de tranquilizarse para confiar en la habilidad de su amiga. **-Yo confió en ella-** , se dijo así mismo mientras que se volteaba nuevamente para ver la pelea.

Adora estaba a un solo segundo para hacer el corte, pero el brillo dorado en la cintura de Lucy le ciega. **-¡Ábrete puerta de Aries y puerta de Capricornio!-** , exclamó Lucy con fuerza para que después aparecieran ambos espíritus en rescate de la maga.

 **-Suelte a la señorita en este momento-** , le dijo Capricornio a Adora con seriedad mientras le lanzaba un conjunto de patadas y puños que obligaron a la chica a retroceder y retirar el látigo que apresaba a Lucy dejándola libre.

Después un pequeño combate se llevó a cabo entre Aries y Capricornio contra Adora, pero está en un despliegue de agilidad logró derrotar a ambos espíritus con su gran manejo del látigo, dejando a una exhausta y algo herida Lucy con sangre saliendo de los cortes de sus brazos y piernas, además de que sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y cortadas.

 **-Se nota que estás desesperada, eso me gusta-** , dijo Adora con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila, provocando que la rubia decida utilizar su última carta.

Lucy entrelazó sus manos frente a su pecho como un rezo mientras cerraba los ojos. _**-O tetrabiblos, para que yo mantenga el dominio de las estrellas completa mi aspecto-**_ , recitaba Lucy a tono del cántico de conjuración mientras que rastros de magia brillante se iba reuniendo en el interior de ella.

 **-Es sorprendente el nivel de magia que tiene Lucy, a cada momento está aumentando más-** , comentaba Kagura con un poco de asombro ante el creciente poder de Lucy para el ataque que estaría por efectuar.

Ahora un aura de luz la envolvía mientras que Adora le veía con calma. _**-Libera tu puerta malévola, 88 estrellas de todos los cielos, ¡brillen!-**_ , exclamó Lucy al momento de abrir sus ojos con seriedad y la magia llegaba a su auge en la rubia que alzó sus manos al aire. **-¡URANO METRIA!-** , exclamó ella con fuerza para después bajar los brazos contra el suelo arqueando la espalda para liberar su potente ataque que iba en dirección a Adora que percibió el peligro que representaba.

Allí Adora lanzó una jerga de su látigo contra el ataque para comenzar a girarlo como un listón para de esa manera ir taladrándolo y formando un escudo improvisado para defenderse del ataque que tardó varios minutos hasta desaparecer completamente, cosa que descolocó a Lucy y a todos en el público.

 **-Fufufu, ese ataque en verdad que fue peligroso, menos mal que mi Zanpaku-tō haya sido capaz de invertirla completamente-** , decía Adora con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada mientras que su látigo volvía a su tamaño normal para luego desaparecer.

 **-¿¡Repelerla!?-** , exclamó Lucy impactada e incrédula ante lo que acababa de decir la peliverde.

 **-Ya lo sentirás-** , dijo Adora con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada tétrica para que después el cuerpo de Lucy comenzara a brillar con fuerza.

Lucy estaba confundida, pero antes de poder decir algo siente un enorme poder que explotó justamente contra ella para sacarla despedida a varios metros mientras seguía atormentándola. **-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-** , gritaba de dolor mientras que por el impacto se formaba una explosión que preocupó mucho a los miembros de Fairy Tail y Mermaid Heels.

 **-¿¡Qué le está pasando a Lucy!?-** , preguntaba una muy preocupada Lissana mientras oía sufrir a su amiga rubia que estaba en medio de la zona donde se produjo la explosión.

 **-Es como si su ataque se le hubiera devuelto-** , decía Erza incrédula y con la mirada fija en la nube de polvo y humo para ver el estado de Lucy.

Luego de unos eternos segundos se puede ver a muy herida Lucy tendida en medio de un gran cráter. **[¡L-Lucy ha caído!, el encuentro ha finalizado!, ¡Adora de Tamashi No Zetsubo es la ganadora!]** , exclamaba Chapati para anunciar la victoria de Zetsubo y sus 10 puntos más.

Adora se fue acercando lentamente mientras modelaba su figura de manera seductora. **-Fufufu, es una pena para ti que me tuvieras como rival del amor, ahora quiero ver si Natsu puede verte de nuevo a la cara-** , decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa burlona observando a Lucy que seguía consciente pero estaba muy herida y lo único que podía hacer es sollozar y lagrimear de tristeza.

Luego en menos de un momento se podía ver a Natsu parado frente a Lucy con una mirada seria mientras le daba la espalda a Adora que se sorprendió ante la velocidad con la que se movió para dejar a Zoe con Kagura y luego llegar a allí.

 **-N-Natsu-** , decía Lucy entre sollozos sin sentirse con el valor para darle la cara a Natsu luego de haber perdido de esa manera, sentía como si fuera a ser despreciada por el pelirosa y nada le dolía más que pensar en eso.

 **-Shinigami-kun, me alegra en tenerte tan cerca nuevamente-** , le decía Adora a Natsu mientras se acercaba con la intención de tocarle el hombro, pero antes él se gira a verla con una mirada con odio y furia impregnados, cosa que estremeció y sonrojó a la peliverde que dio varios pasos hacia atrás excitada.

Luego Natsu se giró a ver a Lucy con una mirada suave y cálida. **-Por favor no llores, Lucy-** , le pedía el pelirosa a su amiga ya que le dolía mucho el verla en ese estado y haría lo que fuera para animarla.

 **-P-Pero… es tan frustrante-** , decía Lucy con un fuerte nudo en su garganta y con lágrimas recorriendo su cara sintiéndose impotente y vulnerable en una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

Natsu le sonrió con gentileza y con una mirada cálida. **-Me gusta más verte sonreír, además las únicas lagrimas que quiero ver son de felicidad, ¿entiendes?-** , dijo él mirando fijamente a la rubia que se animó por esas palabras.

Lucy se limpió con una mano sus lágrimas para levantar la vista hacia Natsu. **-S-Si, lo entiendo -** , respondió Lucy con una sonrisa mientras que algunas lágrimas salían del borde de sus ojos.

Después el pelirosa le extendió una mano a Lucy con una gran sonrisa característica de él. **-Volvamos con nuestros amigos-** , le dijo Natsu a la maga celestial mientras que los rayos del sol le respaldaban desde atrás, proyectando su sombra sobre la rubia que asintió con felicidad de tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo en ese momento.

Luego Lucy tomó la mano de Natsu para levantarse y luego ambos irse alejando de la arena en dirección al túnel bajo la mirada de Adora que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Lucy que iba cojeando.

 **-Maldita perra, la próxima vez que peleemos no seré tan amable-** , dijo Adora con un tono gélido y siniestro mientras simulaba quebrar las patas de su peluche de conejo negro. Esa rubia había tomado ventaja para acercase al Shinigami, sin duda era uno de sus principales objetivos a matar de Adora en estos momentos.

* * *

 _ ***Algún tiempo después***_

Durante el siguiente tiempo se llevaron a cabo las batallas de los demás equipos. Primero fue el de Ren de Blue Pegasus contra Orga en el cual el vencedor fue el miembro de Sabertooth, una vez finalizado el combate se anunció que por el número impar de equipos entonces Orga debería también luchar contra WarCry de Quatro Cerberus, a lo cual él aceptó sin problemas para luego ganar de manera aplastante al usar solo un rayo negro que chamuscó al miembro del gremio salvaje, pero claro que solo recibió 5 puntos esa vez por el hecho de que Sabertooth no debía ganar 20 puntos por ambas victorias.

Ahora nos movemos con los espectadores de la alianza que estaban en sus palcos. **-¿Cómo se encuentra Lucy?-** , le preguntó Kagura con Zoe tomándole de la mano a Natsu que estaba llegando con ellos luego de llevar a Lucy a la enfermería.

 **-Parece estar bien, ya revise sus heridas junto con Porlyusica y en unos minutos podrá levantarse, algo cansada pero por lo menos estará bien-** , respondió Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa llegando al lado de su familia y amigos en sus palcos privados. **-Ya les avise a los equipo de su estado para que no se preocuparan-** , continuó mientras que Diana y Makarov asentían de acuerdo con su decisión.

Gildarts por su parte se acercó a Natsu captando la atención de este. **-¿Ya conoces a ese gremio, Natsu?, porque me da la impresión de que ellos a ti si-** , preguntó Gildarts con una mirada algo seria hacia el pelirosa que mostraba señales de conocer a los integrantes del gremio misterioso, así como estos demostraban tener alguna relación con él.

 **[Bien, entonces por fin llegamos al último enfrentamiento del día]** , anunció Chapati con emoción y captando el interés del público que se alzó en euforia ante el último combate del día.

Natsu le sonrió con sencillez a Gildarts para luego girarse a ver la arena. Gildarts por su parte entendió que Natsu quería evitar el tema lo más posible y le miró con seriedad, si bien podía respetar su decisión de no contarles nada, eso no quitaba que puede haber una razón por la cual el gremio de Zetsubo fuera tan directo contra ellos, en definitiva hablaría de esto con Makarov.

 **[Los equipos que quedan son el Equipo B de la alianza y Lamia Scale]** , decía Yazima con calma y teniendo en sus manos una taza de té.

 **[¡Mystogan del equipo B vs Jura Neekis de Lamia Scale!]** , exclamó Chapati para sorpresa de varios de los integrantes de los gremios y también para asombro de todo el público que gritaba en júbilo ante el emocionante combate del mago santo de Lamia Scale.

 **(Jellal tan de repente, y su enemigo es el mismo Jura)** , pensaba Erza con seriedad mirando el campo donde aparecía Jura caminando con calma hasta estar en medio de la arena mientras que sus amigos le apoyaban desde su palco.

Por su parte el grupo B se encontraba en uno de los pasillos y Jellal se preparaba para ir al evento.

 **-Eres muy suertudo, quisiera ser yo quien le patee el trasero a Jura-** , le dijo Laxus al peliazul con una sonrisa de lado y con calma.

 **-Pensar que tendrías que enfrentarte contra él-** , comentaba Mirajane con su usual sonrisa tranquila y con una gota de sudor en la frente ante el oponente del enmascarado.

 **-¿Es tan fuerte ese calvo?-** , preguntó Gajeel cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

 **-Pues es uno de los diez magos santos-** , respondió Mirajane inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Mystogan" comenzó a caminar hacia la arena mientras se arreglaba su pañuelo y máscara. **-Déjenmelo a mí-** , dijo Jellal con seguridad y una mirada decidida sacándole unas sonrisas a sus compañeros que le deseaban suerte en el combate.

El mago caminó con calma para hacerse ver en la arena hasta llegar hasta el frente de Jura con varios metros separándolos.

 **-A nivel personal quiero que Fairy Tail y su alianza haga lo mejor posible, pero la maestra ha insistido mucho por lo que lo siento, no te lo voy a poner fácil-** , decía Jura con una pequeña sonrisa y cruzado de brazos con cierto aire imponente y desafiante a su alrededor.

 **(Esto va más allá de mi objetivo inicial, pero para mí luchar a favor de Fairy Tail me hace muy feliz)** , pensaba Jellal con una leve sonrisa debajo de la máscara. **-Ni yo-** , respondió Jellal sin señal de debilidad mientras que de fondo escuchaba ánimos del público que apoyaba al equipo B.

 **-Es muy famoso ese Jura-** , comentaba Levy algo extrañada al escuchar numerosos comentarios de espectadores comunes que halagaban e idolatraban a Jura.

 **-Por supuesto que sí, tiene el mismo título que el maestro Makarov, que la maestra Diana y también el de Natsu, es un mago santo-** , decía Jet con una sonrisa calmada hacia su querida Levy que solo asintió entendiendo la emoción del público.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de una de las estatuas del estadio se encontraban Ultear y Meredy observando todo desde una lacrima de visión que les permitía ver todo sin restricción alguna.

 **-No esperaba que Jellal tuviera que combatir tan pronto-** , decía Ultear con algo de molestia ante ese hecho que resultaba problemático para ellos.

 **-No puede exponerse, ¿verdad?-** , preguntaba Meredy con un poco de preocupación, ya que si algo fallaba y le descubrían, lo tratarían de capturar y la seguridad alrededor de la capital aumentaría muchísimo.

 **-Solo espero que no cometa algún error, si su rostro se revela será el fin para nosotros-** , dijo Ultear con más seriedad y enfocando su atención en la esfera esperando que su novio no llegara a arruinar la misión.

Mystogan y Jura se quedaron viéndose en un silencio donde nadie decía nada y el viento soplaba hacia un lado moviendo las ropas de ambos luchadores que esperaban la señal para comenzar.

 **[¡Empieza el último enfrentamiento del día!]** , exclamó Chapati con emoción dando comienzo al último combate y seguramente el más llamativo del día.

Ante la señal Jellal no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia Jura con un bastón en mano mientras corría a gran velocidad. Jura no quitó su sonrisa y levanto una mano para levantar varios pilares de tierra que fueron a por Mystogan, pero este con habilidad los esquivaba saltando de un lugar a otro apoyándose de su bastón.

Jura no se detuvo y levantó aún más pilares que perseguían al mago, pero este en un increíble desenlace de agilidad los esquivaba y hacia que chocaran entre sí en choques potentes que se destruían mutuamente.

En eso Jellal lanzó cinco bastones alrededor de Jura para recitar un hechizo. **–Círculo mágico de tres capas: sonido sagrado-** , dijo para provocar que un gran ataque de luz descendiera desde el cielo para caerle encima a Jura produciendo mucho polvo que cubría al mago santo.

Luego mientras que Mystogan caía en el aire, un gran puño de roca emergió de la nube de humo en dirección al mago que no podría llegar a esquivarlo, pero junto sus manos al frente suyo para comenzar a conjurar. **-Círculo mágico de tres capas: espejo de agua-** , decía creando una clase de escudo al frente suyo que repelió el puño que se curvó hacia Jura para sorpresa del público.

Eso aun así no fue suficiente, ya que el mago santo le dio un buen golpe al puño para curvarlo nuevamente en dirección al lateral de Jellal que seguía manteniendo el escudo, recibiendo finalmente el golpe que lo mandó a volar para emoción de los espectadores.

 **[¡No por nada Jura tiene el puesto de mago santo!]** , exclamaba Chapati mientras que Jura sonreía y Lamia Scale le animaba en lo que su maestra hacia que varios comenzaran a dar vueltas.

Jellal aterrizó a unos cuantos metros en guardia para mirar con seriedad a su oponente. **-¡Meteoro!-** , exclamó Jellal para rodearse de un aura dorada que le dio más velocidad a la hora de desplazar de un punto a otro desafiando la inercia para cambiar de vectores en cualquier finta que hacía.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Jura y antes de que se diera cuenta observó como el mago venía en su dirección. **-¡Pared de roca de acero!-** , exclamó Jura alzando un muro de ladrillos cúbicos al frente suyo para cubrirse del ataque de Mystogan, pero este en una rápida finta lo rodeó para atacar a Jura a gran velocidad y seguir de largo.

Jura no se dejó someter y desarmó el muro de ladrillos para que cada uno se separará y fuera en persecución de Mystogan que hacía uso de su velocidad para esquivarlos y hacer algo en el proceso, para finalmente ser impactado por uno que lo lanzó a varios metros para caer de pie.

Allí cuando el polvo se despejó, se pudieron ver siete puntos luminosos conectados entre sí en el aire y eso provocó mucha sorpresa en Jura y en todos los espectadores comunes. **-Se juegazo por las siete estrellas…-** , decía Jellal mientras que las luces brillaban con más intensidad. **-¡Grand Chariot!-** , exclamó el mago con fuerza para que después siete pilares de luz descendieran a gran velocidad en dirección a Jura, el cual con seriedad junto sus palmas.

 **-¡Montaña de rocas!-** , gritó Jura al momento de que una gigante estatua de roca y de diseño azteca se formara a su espalda para cubrirle de los potentes ataques que al entrar en contacto hicieron esfuerzo para destruir la estatua y desaparecer sin alcanzar al mago santo.

Muchos estaban asombrados ante el poder y la intensidad de la contienda mientras que ambos magos se veían fijamente. **(Lo siento Ultear, pero voy a tener que utilizar esto)** , pensaba Jellal para después inclinarse con una mano apuntando al suelo mientras que el codo de su otro brazo apuntaba al cielo. _ **-Cuerpo celestial verdadero, destrucción de la estrella-**_ , conjuraba el enmascarado mientras que desprendía un aura dorada y una cantidad gigante de magia se iba acumulando en él.

 **-¡Espera Jellal!, ¡si lo usas quedarás expuesto de inmediato!-** , le reclamaba Ultear al peliazul a través de la lacrima, pero él hacía oídos sordos y seguía cargando su hechizo.

 **-Esto es…-** , decía Jura sudando un poco mientras sentía la peligrosa cantidad de poder en el ataque que estaba preparando "Mystogan".

Ultear se llevó las manos la cabeza con desesperación. **-Los hombres son unas criaturas obstinadas, ¿para qué cree él que nos hemos esforzado tanto?-** , decía la pelinegra tratando de encontrar una manera de detener a su pareja.

 **-¿Qué debemos hacer, Ul?-** , le preguntó Meredy a Ultear, causando que esta se gire a verla con una sonrisa siniestra que le causó un escalofrió a la pelirosa.

De nuevo con Jellal, este ensanchó los ojos mientras que sentía una mala sensación en su boca. **-Ugh… ¡UUUUUUUUUGHH!-** , se quejaba Jellal para desconcierto de los espectadores que se intrigaron ante lo que le sucedía. **-Mi boca… ¡m-mi boca está muy pi pi picante!-** , exclamaba Jellal mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca presa del endemoniado picante que sentía en su boca.

Volviendo con las magas de Crime Sorcière, estaba Ultear dándole de comer picantes a Meredy mientras que esta utilizaba su magia de unión para conectarse con Jellal y compartir sensaciones. **-Por favor come más picantes, Meredy-** , decía Ultear con una sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra mientras obligaba a Meredy a comer los picantes.

 **-Pica mucho-** , decía Meredy llorando cómicamente mientras que comía los picantes.

 **-Ahora cosquillas-** , dijo Ultear para luego proceder a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirosa, sacándole muchas carcajadas a la chica que se retorcía de la risa.

 **-¡Hyahahaha!, ¡detente p-por favor!-** , pedía Meredy con lágrimas de risa tratando de zafarse de la alegre tortura que Jellal también estaba sufriendo en la arena.

 **-Ofu-** , fue el último suspiro de "Mystogan" antes de caer sin fuerzas al suelo con los ojos en blanco bajo la mirada desconcertada e incrédula de casi todos en el estadio que no podía creer lo que acababan de ver.

 **[¡No entiendo qué demonios sucedió aquí!, ¡pero Mystogan ha caído y el vencedor es Jura!]** , exclamaba Chapati saliendo de su desconcierto para anunciar el resultado de la pelea.

 **-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH?!-** , exclamó gran parte de los presentes con los ojos en blanco y con las quijadas bien abiertas ante ese resultado tan… ¿inesperado?.

 **-¿E-Está bien?-** , decía Jura descolocado y sin entender qué demonios acababa de suceder.

 **-Lo siento, no puedo dejar que Jellal haga esto más-** , decía Ultear con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha con su trabajo mientras que detrás estaba Meredy tumbada en el suelo agotada y sin fuerzas después de lo que sufrió.

En el palco de la alianza nos encontramos con Natsu, Kagura y Zoe que estaban algo alejados del grupo observando la arena. **-Esa Ultear, si le hubiera dejado continuar solo era cuestión de que Selene le cubriera la cara con sombras y estaría listo-** , decía Natsu con un poco de molestia contra la pelinegra que había interrumpido el combate de Jellal y su posible victoria contra Jura.

 **-Pues ya no podemos hacer nada, de cualquier manera solo es el primer día y después los resultados cambiaran-** , decía Kagura con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila viendo a su esposo mientras que Zoe utilizaba magia de gravedad para lograr alcanzar el borde para ver la arena, donde justamente "Mystogan" se estaba retirando con la cabeza agachada.

 **-Estoy segura de que ese es mi tío Jellal-** , decía Zoe con seguridad y asintiendo con la cabeza para sorpresa de Natsu y Kagura que se enfocaron en ella de inmediato.

 **-¿Cómo lo supiste, Zoe?-** , le preguntaba Kagura a su hija con intriga mientras que se agachaba a la altura de ella.

 **-Tiene una extraña aura de color dorada igual que cuando fue a casa-** , respondió Zoe con una amplia sonrisa alegre y adorable girándose hacia su madre mientras que Natsu ensanchaba los ojos y a paso lento se agachaba para estar frente a su hija.

 **-¿T-Tú ya puedes ver su alma?-** , le preguntaba Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras temblaba un poco en su lugar sin poder creer que lo que escuchaba fuera real.

 **-¿Así se llama eso?, lo puedo ver en las personas que me rodean desde hace mucho tiempo-** , contestó la pequeña Zoe con inocencia e inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado, provocando que Natsu ampliara su sonrisa con emoción al momento de levantar a su hija en el aire.

 **-¡Esto es increíble!, ¡mi pequeña ya se está haciendo más habilidosa!-** , exclamaba Natsu con euforia y felicidad mientras que giraba a su hija en el aire, la cual reía tiernamente ante la alegría de su papa. Kagura por su parte veía la escena un poco divertida por la emoción que mostraba Natsu para luego enternecer por la vista.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que sucede con Zoe?"**_ , le preguntaba Mavis a Incursio a través de vía mental.

" _ **Después te lo explicaré con más calma"**_ , respondió Incursio con una gran sonrisa amigable ya que estaba casi igual de contento que Natsu por el avance de Zoe en sus habilidades.

 **[Solo es el primer día, mañana las cosas podrían cambiar]** , comentaba Yazima con una pequeña sonrisa por el micrófono.

 **[Blue Pegasus serán los ganadores, ya espero el segundo día]** , decía Jenny con una sonrisa a las cámaras para luego guiñar un ojo de manera coqueta.

Moviéndonos con el equipo B en el pasillo, allí observaban como Jellal llegaba en silencio avergonzado. **-¿¡Qué mierda piensas que estabas haciendo!?-** , le reclamaba Gajeel con enojo y levantando la voz ante ese humillante espectáculo que dio en el final.

 **-Gracias por tu duro esfuerzo-** , decía Mirajane con su usual sonrisa viendo al enmascarado que siguió de largo en silencio.

 **-No sé ni qué decirte después de lo que vi-** , dijo Laxus rascándose la nuca sin saber cómo dirigirse al mago que actuó de forma penosa cuando se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

 **-No tengo palabras para responder-** , respondía Jellal con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y sintiéndose avergonzado por el hecho de ser visto de esa manera ante todo el estadio.

Ahora de nuevo nos movemos con la alianza en los palcos donde varios comentaban lo sucedido en la pelea y su situación actual en la clasificación de los juegos.

 **-Estamos comenzando muy mal en comparación con otros años-** , decía Droy con una gota de sudor en su nuca y con algo de nervios al verse en el cuarto lugar, estando Tamashi No Zetsubo de primeros, Sabertooth de segundo y el equipo B de terceros.

 **-Esto es terrible, pero por lo menos no somos los últimos-** , decía Levy con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla con un dedo.

* * *

 _ ***En un Bar de Crocus***_

Varias horas después ya era de noche y todos los miembros de la alianza se fueron a un bar cercano a la posada de Hope Light para divertirse un rato.

 **-Y Yo que pensaba que quedaríamos en lo más alto de la clasificación-** , decía Kana con algo de decepción bebiendo un zumo de frutas en la barra del bar que estaba ocupado por la alianza, estando Diana con varias de Mermaid Heels bebiendo alcohol con Gildarts, Makarov y Macao y otros miembros de Fairy Tail.

 **-No seas tan cruel Kana, todos se esforzaron y mañana es otro día-** , le decía Mirajane a la castaña con calma, pues solo era el comienzo y aún tenían muchas oportunidades para remontar al primer lugar.

Levy se giró a ver a Lucy que estaba sentada a su lado y casi no había hablado nada, además de que parecía pensativa y tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-¿Te encuentras bien, Lu-chan?-** , le preguntó la peliazul con un poco de preocupación esperando que no estuviera afectada por su derrota.

La rubia al escuchar a su mejor amiga, solo sonrió con alegría y con buen ánimo. **-¡Totalmente bien!, ¡la verdad me siento hasta mejor que antes!-** , respondía Lucy con un pulgar en alto y con sinceridad. Era cierto que se sentía aun algo frustrada por su derrota, pero se sentía más bien conmovida e ilusionada por la ayuda que recibió de Natsu como apoyo.

 **-¿Cómo están Wendy y Charle?-** , le preguntó Gray a la menor de los Strauss con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Juvia asentía también queriendo saber el estado de la Dragon Slayer.

 **-Siguen con Porlyusica, pero al parecer se encuentran bien-** , respondió Lissana con una expresión alegre sintiéndose aliviada de que sus amigas se mejoren pronto.

 **-Mañana en definitiva voy a participar en los juegos-** , decía Zeth con una mirada emocionada y apretando un puño al frente suyo esperando por fin entrar en acción.

 **-¿Zeth va a participar?, ¿entonces debería hacer mi aparición también?-** , preguntaba retóricamente Gajeel con una sonrisa de lado mientras que se giraba a ver al pelinegro de manera desafiante.

 **-Parece que estos dos ya son rivales en toda regla-** , comentaba Nidus con monotonía sentado en una mesa con Selene, Thria y Yui, siendo la peliverde la que veía el comportamiento de Zeth divertido.

 **-Pues la verdad se veía desde lejos que terminaría así-** , opinaba Yui con una pequeña sonrisa divertida sin despegar la vista de su mejor amigo de cabello bicolor negro y blanco que parecía llevarse bien a su manera con Gajeel.

En eso un hombre de cabello negro y extrañas ropas que dejaban gran parte de su torso al descubierto se acercaba a Kana. **-Oye Ne-chan, parece que sabes divertirte-** , decía Bacchus con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona captando la atención de la castaña. **-¿Por qué no intentas combatir contra mí?-** , preguntó él mientras colocaba una tarra de alcohol sobre la mesa desafiándola en una batalla de bebidas.

 **-Disculpa, pero no te conozco y ya deje eso de beber hasta el cansancio-** , respondía Kana con desinterés y tranquilidad para despegar la vista de Bacchus sin ninguna intención de recaer en sus malos hábitos de la bebida.

 **-Oh vamos, no seas aburrida, después de todo eres muy sexy y una competencia sana no te hará daño-** , insistía Bacchus acercándose un poco a Kana para provocarle a participar, pero en eso en frente suyo se interpone Gildarts de brazos cruzados y con unos ojos cubiertos por sombras haciéndole ver muy intimidante.

 **-Me parece que escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Gildarts con un tono firme y serio que haría estremecer a cualquier incauto común, pero Bacchus solo alzó la vista para ver con una sonrisa al pelinaranja.

 **-¿Y tú eres?-** , preguntó Bacchus sin quitar su sonrisa y sin dejarse intimidar ni un poquito por la densa presencia que emitía Gildarts.

 **-Su padre-** , respondía el pelinaranja con un tono de muerte mientras que Kana sonreía un poco por esa sobreprotección paternal que nunca tuvo de niña.

 **-Entonces no te importara darle permiso a tu hija para divertirse conmigo, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Bacchus al mago clase S, lo cual fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y eso fue evidente cuando una vena se marcó en la frente de Gildarts y el suelo comenzaba a temblar con cierta fuerza.

Pero por suerte Natsu la colocó una mano en el hombro a Bacchus. **-Déjalo ya Bacchus, no quiero preocuparme de un cadáver ni de la destrucción de media capital por tu culpa-** , le dijo Natsu al hombre, el cual solo se mostró frustrado y fastidiado.

 **-Tsk, ya no me dejan divertirme como antes-** , decía Bacchus haciendo un pequeño berrinche alejándose de Gildarts para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida con su sonrisa juguetona, hasta que se fijó en Erza. **-Oh, pero si es Erza -** , decía él acercándose al frente de Erza que le miraba con neutralidad.

 **-Bacchus-** , dijo Erza con sencillez.

 **-Espero pelear contigo en los juegos, después de ver el mal estado de WarCry tengo que sustituirlo-** , decía Bacchus moviendo sus manos para explicarse mientras que Erza ensanchaba algo los ojos. **-Eso es el espíritu de un hombre, ¡pero este hombre necesita volverse salvaje en otro bar!, ¡nos vemos!-** , exclamaba él agitando su mano en el aire para luego irse a la salida dejando a varios con una gota en la nuca ante la extravagante actitud del hombre.

 **-¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?-** , preguntaba Gray intrigado acercándose a Erza que parecía conocerle.

 **-El halcón ebrio, Bacchus de Quatro Cerberus-** , respondía Erza con seriedad. **-Hemos peleado incontables veces antes y nunca pudimos elegir una ganador-** , decía la pelirroja para sorpresa de Gray, Lucy y varios más que no se creían lo que escuchaban.

 **-¿I-Igual de fuerte que Erza?-** , preguntaba Lucy temblando y sudando un poco de los nervios esperando no tener que vérselas con ese sujeto de Quatro Cerberus.

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos en lo que Diana, Makarov y Natsu se ubicaban en el centro del bar estando el anciano parado sobre una mesa.

 **-¡Muy bien, todos acérquense!-** , exclamaba Diana captando la atención de todos que se fueron acercando a ellos. **-La derrota del día de hoy solo es la semilla del mañana, por lo cual no se desanimen por los resultados del día de hoy-** , decía la pelinegra maestra de Mermaid Heels con una sonrisa y un tono inspirador hacia todos los presentes, aunque más concretamente a los equipos A y B.

 **-¡No importa cuánto nos tumben, nos volveremos a levantar y les demostraremos de lo que estamos hechos!-** , exclamaba Makarov con una gran sonrisa y elevando su tarra de cerveza al aire mientras que varios se sentían animados por esas palabras que estaban diciendo.

Natsu entonces dio un paso al frente con las manos en su cintura para mirarlos a todos con una expresión alegre. **-¡Después de todo nosotros no conocemos el significado de rendirnos!, ¡nuestra meta es ser los ganadores!-** , exclamaba el pelirosa con emoción y alzando un puño al cielo.

 **-¡AYE!-** , exclamaron absolutamente todos con la misma emoción mientras que también golpeaban al aire con sus puños para luego comenzar el verdadero festejo típico de ellos.

Hubo risas, chistes, peleas, conversaciones y espíritu de amistad que era perceptible hasta para las personas que pasaban por afuera del bar. En definitiva ese mal comienzo no les arruinaría el espíritu a los dos gremios hermanos que compartían la ambición de nunca rendirse y aspirar a la cima.

* * *

 _ ***En la habitación de los Dragneels***_

Varias horas después la familia Dragneel se dirigió a la posaba para subir al último piso e instalarse en su habitación. Ya era casi la medianoche y Kagura estaba en su dormitorio matrimonial leyendo un libro con el cabello recogido y con una pijama rosa con puntos blancos

La puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Natsu con solo un bóxer rojo y con el cabello alborotado. **-Ya está dormida, de verdad que está emocionada por el día de mañana-** , decía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta adentrándose en la habitación para luego acostarse en la cama al lado de Kagura.

 **-Pues con amigos como los nuestros es complicado no querer apoyarlos cuando se esfuerzan-** , decía Kagura con tranquilidad y guardando su libro para acomodarse cerca de Natsu que para dormir a Zoe se acostaba su lado hasta que ella conciliaba el sueño.

 **-Tienes razón, así son nuestros gremios-** , contestó el pelirosa con una expresión nostálgica y alegre pero Kagura podía notar que algo estaba afligiendo a su esposo, dejando aparte la marca ella obtuvo esa habilidad luego de pasar tantos años al lado de Natsu.

 **-¿Qué de todo te está preocupando?-** , le preguntó Kagura con un tono suave y tranquilo mientras que se separaba un poco para verle fijamente.

 **-Todo-** , dijo Natsu agachando la mirada. **-Ahora que Zetsubo participa en los juegos mis amigos pueden estar en peligro al igual que como pasó con Lucy hoy-** , decía mientras apretaba los puños recordando el dolor que sentía al no poder intervenir. **-Sabía que estarían en Crocus pero no que competirían en los juegos, debo apresurarme a encontrar donde se esconden para terminar de una vez con todo esto, con toda esta preocupación de saber que van detrás de ti y de Zoe, saber que en cualquier momento que me descuide las pueden alejar de mi lado-** , se desahogaba el pelirosa mientras que su tono se hacía más vulnerable hasta denotar tristeza.

Kagura no soportaba verlo en ese estado y le abrazó la cabeza ubicándola sobre su pecho en un abrazo con aire maternal y protector. **-Eso no pasara, porque yo y Zoe siempre estaremos a tu lado y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros, además de que contamos con el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos que siempre defienden a los suyos-** , decía Kagura con una gentil y bondadosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de Natsu, el cual también correspondió al abrazo.

 **-Gracias, me siento mucho mejor-** , agradecía Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa y levantando la mirada esperando no preocupar más a su esposa.

 **-No mientas, algo te sigue preocupando-** , dijo Kagura con seriedad y un tono firme a Natsu ya que aun podía percibir en Natsu cierta incomodidad.

 **-Nada se te escapa, ¿eh?-** , decía Natsu con un tono bromista para aligerar el ambiente y tratar de abandonar el tema, pero la mirada de seriedad de su esposa le obligó a soltar su dilema que le afligía un poco.

Natsu agachó un poco su mirada mientras que sonreía con cierto aire de pena. **-Me preocupa que las habilidades de Zoe hayan estado aumentando en tan poco tiempo, ya hasta puede ver las almas de las personas cuando a mí me costó dos años el verlas-** , decía Natsu mientras que a su mente llega la imagen de su pequeño rayo de sol.

 **-Es cierto que ella tiene una habilidad latente innata, diría que cuando tenga 15 años puede ser hasta igual de fuerte con la magia de gravedad y Dragon Slayer que yo en este momento-** , decía Kagura con una sonrisa feliz y sintiéndose orgullosa de que su hija resultara ser tan habilidosa.

Natsu solo asintió sin cambiar su expresión. **-Está creciendo día tras día y antes de notarlo será lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse a sí misma y no necesitará más de mi protección-** , dijo al momento de apretar sus puños y sentirse algo decaído. **-En algún momento dejará de ser mi pequeña y se convertirá en una gran mujer a la que nadie podrá vencer, eso me alegra mucho pero a la vez me entristece un poco-** , explicaba el pelirosa hablando con sinceridad y liberando aquella preocupación que desde los juegos le había rondado por la cabeza.

Kagura solo sonrió con calidez al cariñoso padre para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para captar su atención. **-Eres un tonto, ella siempre será nuestra pequeña sin importar que pase, y sin importar que tan fuerte se vuelva, seguirá necesitando a sus padres para apoyarla cuando necesite ayuda-** , decía con un tono maduro mientras que Natsu escuchaba cada palabra con atención. **-Ella tiene una cosa que tú y yo no tuvimos mientras crecíamos: padres que le guíen durante su trayecto-** , dijo Kagura mientras que Natsu levantaba la mirada para verle con una sonrisa más animada.

 **-Ahora estamos tu y yo juntos para tomarle de la mano hasta que ella pueda avanzar por su cuenta, la guiaremos para que sepa lo que es correcto y lo que está mal y le enseñaremos los valores correctos que hemos aprendido de nuestra gran familia-** , decía Natsu llenándose de seguridad mientras que tomaba de las manos a su esposa pelimorada con rosa.

 **-Y cuando ella necesite ayuda…-** , proseguía Kagura con una mirada cariñosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Natsu que hacía lo mismo.

 **-Seremos los primeros en ofrecérsela-** , concluía Natsu para después ambos juntar sus labios en un amoroso beso para luego separarse y mirarse directamente a los ojos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que ambos cerraban sus ojos y pegaban sus frentes.

 **-En verdad me vuelves loco, sigo sin entender como una chica tan perfecta como tú se pudo conformar con alguien tan estúpido como yo-** , comentaba Natsu con tranquilidad y sintiéndose dichoso de tener a Kagura a su lado para hacerle entrar en razón.

 **-No digas esas cosas, Baka-** , le regañaba Kagura con un pequeño mohín adorable, sacándole una pequeña risa a Natsu a la cual luego se unió ella hasta que ambos se detuvieron y se miraban entre sí. **-Te amo-** , le dijo ella a su esposo con cariño mientras que se sentía profundamente feliz de poder estar así con él.

 **-Y yo aún más, mi hermosa sirena-** , respondió Natsu cerrando los ojos y ampliando su sonrisa en lo que abrazaba bien a Kagura para aferrarla a su cuerpo para ambos compartir su calor y estar bien acomodados en la cama.

 **-Ya quisieras, Shinigami tontito-** , replicó Kagura cerrando los ojos también para luego caer dormida al igual que Natsu, teniendo ambos expresiones de felicidad en sus durmientes rostros.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso es todo por esta vez. Sin duda el capítulo resultó ser mucho más largo de lo que prevenía, pero qué más da, sería un fastidio dividir un solo día de la competencia en dos capítulos diferentes, más bien tengo planeado el escribir en un capitulo cada día de la competencia, claro si es que no cambió de opinión.

Lamento muchísimo la extendida tardanza, pero tengo muy buenas razones/excusas. Lo primero sería mi inicio en la universidad lo cual es obvio que ocupa buena parte de mi día sumándole los proyectos. Lo segundo sería que en las últimas dos semanas pesqué una horrible gripe que empeoraba todo. Lo tercero seria el hecho de que cuando me recuperé, mi novia se enfermó de fiebre y la estuve cuidando, lo cual me dejaba con cero tiempo para escribir hasta hace un par de días. Espero y me entiendan.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así comenten en los Reviews que les pareció. Por ahora me gusta la integración que le estoy dando a Zetsubo en la historia, poco a poco se profundizará en ellos y sin duda en lo sucedido hace cinco años. Pero lo que sin duda será explicado será la naturaleza de Zoe y su nacimiento, pero para eso será el siguiente Ova.

Cabe resaltar que de nuevo quiero decir que la historia será solo NatsuxKagura, y NO, no tengo la intención de hacerlo Harem debido a que pueden encontrar cientos de Fanfics así, prefiero dejarlo tal cual sin dar esperanzas falsas a nadie.

Sin más que decir o por lo menos eso creo, me despido de ustedes hasta la siguiente actualización que espero sea pronto… ¡SAYONARA!.


End file.
